A Refugio en la Oscuridad
by FrenrihrSkollhati
Summary: Harry está destrozado después de la muerte de Sirius. ¿Y si recibe una proposición que no es capaz rechazar? ¿Y si se siente a gusto con las Artes Oscuras? ¿Llegará alguien que pueda salvar su alma y demostrarle que no todo es de color negro? No Slash.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro

**_A REFUGIO EN LA OSCURIDAD_**

_**Prólogo **_

_"Piénsalo, Harry, piénsalo…" _

Harry abrió los ojos y se sentó en la cama de un salto. Tenía la respiración agitada e irregular. Un sudor frío cubría todo su cuerpo. Se restregó los ojos y suspiró cansadamente. Cogió sus gafas y se las puso con manos temblorosas. Se puso de pie con cuidado, intentando que los muelles del colchón no sonaran para no despertar a su tío. Últimamente, Vernon tenía el oído más fino de lo normal, como Harry pudo comprobar un par de noches atrás y el moratón que se pintaba en uno de los costados lo demostraba. Después caminó a tientas en la oscuridad de su habitación, abrió la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido y salió en dirección al cuarto de baño. Luego, una vez dentro, metió la cabeza debajo del grifo del agua fría para intentar aliviar el dolor de cabeza y el calor que hacía ese verano.

'_¿Qué puñetas era eso?'_ se preguntó el chico sacando la cabeza del grifo y mirándose en el espejo.

En los cinco días que habían pasado desde su regreso de Hogwarts, su aspecto había cambiado drásticamente. Unas profundas ojeras marcaban los, antaño, vivos ojos de Harry. El verde esmeralda brillante heredado de su madre había sido apartado para dar paso a un verde opaco y triste. El brillo de vida y alegría que antes habitaba sus ojos había sido apartado, dejando sólo una cáscara vacía y solitaria que esperaba con resignación y apatía su destino. Su pelo de color azabache, siempre alborotado y rebelde, había crecido considerablemente hasta llegar a sus hombros. No sabía con precisión el por qué de este inusitado crecimiento, pero tenía una ligera idea. Por otra parte, la ausencia de los rayos de sol en su cuerpo había hecho que su piel se volviera de una palidez extrema. También había adelgazado más de lo normal y su cuerpo había dado un increíble estirón.

El chico se secó un poco el pelo con la toalla y salió hacia su habitación. En cuanto abrió la puerta, el aire viciado le dio en la cara. Anduvo a oscuras hacia la ventana, tropezando con los trastos que había en el suelo y la abrió. La brisa veraniega inundó la habitación llenándola de oxígeno y algo de luz. Harry se apoyó en el marco de la ventana y sacó la cabeza para mirar la luna llena. Esa noche estaba más brillante de lo usual, como Harry pudo apreciar. Con la poca luz que entraba por la ventana, miró su habitación. Libros, plumas, botes de tinta y algo de ropa sucia se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo. Su cama, con las sábanas totalmente retorcidas, mostraba claramente que no había sido estirada en bastante días. Harry giró su cabeza hasta vislumbrar la mesa que le servía de escritorio. Allí vio el plato y el vaso que contenían la cena de aquella noche. Y como todos los días, ésta no había sido apenas tocada. Harry se acercó hasta allí y se tomó de un solo trago la leche que contenía el vaso. Luego volvió a la cama, se sentó en el borde y apoyó los codos en las rodillas y la cabeza en las manos. _"Piénsalo, Harry, piénsalo"_. Esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza.

'_¿Pensar¿Qué hay que pensar? Está clara la respuesta'_ se dijo a sí mismo suspirando y elevando la cabeza.

Sus ojos volvieron a pasear por la habitación y se detuvieron en un libro abierto tirado en el suelo. Harry se levantó y se dirigió hacia el libro alzándolo con una mano. Sus ojos verdes se aguaron al ver la página por la que estaba abierta. Era un álbum de fotos y allí, en medio de la hoja, había una fotografía de su padrino, la cual, estaba rodeada por otras más pequeñas, también de él. Una de él cantando, con un sombrero de Papá Noel y una botella de licor en la mano; en otra abrazado a Remus Lupin; en otra sonriendo y guiñando un ojo; a su lado, una abriendo los regalos. Y la de en medio, la más grande y la favorita de Harry: su padrino pasándole un brazo por sus hombros, abrazándole y revolviéndole el pelo mientras sonreía abierta y alegremente, feliz de tener a su ahijado allí con él. Harry había sacado esas fotos en la Navidad de su quinto año, cuando fue a pasar las vacaciones a casa de su padrino a hacerle compañía. Los ojos azules de su padrino brillaban con fuerza dejando atrás los ojos embotados que había tenido desde que se escapó de Azkaban. Las lágrimas surcaban las mejillas de Harry cayendo en la hoja mientras que una mano acariciaba con vehemencia la foto, intentado, inconscientemente, pasar a través del papel y volver a tener a su padrino a su lado.

.-Sirius… -su voz ronca resonó a través de la habitación, aún cuando había sido sólo un suspiro escapado de sus labios.

Harry recordaba bien el día que se había hecho esa foto. Había sido después de que su padrino entrara en su habitación y le dijera, completamente alegre y orgulloso, que era lo bastante mayor como para empezar a afeitarse. _"Esto te lo tendría que enseñar tu padre, es su obligación"_ había dicho con una sonrisa melancólica justo antes de empezar la lección. Le había llenado toda la cara de espuma de afeitar, jugando y riendo. Lupin había entrado unos minutos después y le había regañado por haber gastado a lo tonto la espuma, pero se había quedado allí sonriendo divertido al ver a Sirius de "profesor" y los primeros intentos de Harry intentado no cortarse demasiado. Después de que Harry se pusiera la loción para después del afeitado, Sirius le había tirado encima de la cabeza un líquido de olor raro. Le dijo que era un invento suyo que servía para que las chicas se le echaran encima y no se separaran de él. Menudo embustero. Era una poción que había utilizado mucho en sus tiempos de Merodeador, que le pintaban a uno el pelo y la cara de un color distinto dependiendo del estado de ánimo que tuviera la persona. Harry le había perseguido por toda la casa hasta que consiguió darle alcance en medio del salón, el cual, estaba lleno de gente, sobretodo miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Sur rostro había pasado rápidamente de un rojo ira a un bonito tono azul de pena y vergüenza. Todas las personas de allí se pusieron a reír, consiguiendo que Harry se tapara la cara mascullando maldiciones en contra de su padrino, pero, al final, había acabado riéndose él mismo también. Y de forma aparentemente milagrosa, los colores llamativos habían abandonado el rostro de Harry dejándoselo del color normal, al igual que el pelo. _"Jo, que chasco. A James le duró dos días hasta que se le pasó el efecto"_ le dijo Sirius a Harry cuando pudo dejar de reír. Justo después, Lupin había hecho la foto inmortalizando ese momento.

Harry sonrió con tristeza y melancolía al recordarlo. Cerró el álbum y se secó las lágrimas con la manga de la camiseta. ¡Cómo le echaba de menos! Si pudiera hablar con él una sola vez más… Aunque sólo fuera para pedirle perdón… Añoraba muchísimo la forma que tenía Sirius de revolverle el pelo. Sirius siempre había estado ahí para Harry, para ayudarle con cualquier cosa, para darle un consejo… pero ya no. Ya no vería esa sonrisa siempre amistosa dirigida a él, o su forma de hablar, siempre sacándole lo bueno a las cosas malas. Seguro que si estuviera ahora al lado de Harry le diría las cosas buenas que tenía que él hubiera muerto, pero, aunque Harry las buscaba, el muchacho no las encontraba. Abrió el baúl y dejó dentro el álbum, topándose con el espejo que Sirius le había dado. Más lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos mientras lo cogía con cuidado. Lo había recompuesto en Hogwarts, antes de marcharse, luego de haberse arrepentido de haberlo roto. Lo acarició con la yema de los dedos, viendo su reflejo y dejando caer más lágrimas. Volvió a dejar el espejo en el baúl y se secó con furia las lágrimas. No servía de nada llorar. Sirius no iba a volver y tenía que ir haciéndose a la idea. Pero no podía evitar que las gotas saladas irritaran sus ojos. No tenía otra forma de expresarse. No tenía a nadie allí para que le abrazara y le dijera palabras consoladoras. Su corazón estaba roto, destrozado en millones de pedacitos imposibles de volver a juntar. Él no volvería a ser el de antes, no podría, pues una parte de él se había ido para no volver jamás. Sirius, Sirius Black había sido un segundo padre para él, alguien a quien acudir cuando tenía problemas. Y él ya no volvería.

Su alma, el alma de Harry también lloraba. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? En ese momento sentía una cantidad de sentimientos imposibles de ignorar: culpa, odio, ira, venganza…

Culpa. Uno de los sentimientos que más sentía. Era su culpa que Sirius hubiera ido al Departamento de Misterios a salvarle. Si no hubiera sido tan estúpido y si no se hubiera dejado engañar de esa forma por Voldemort, Sirius nunca hubiera muerto.

Odio. Otro de los sentimientos que tenía más influencia sobre él. Odiaba a Bellatrix Lestrange, a Voldemort, a Pettigrew, a Umbridge, a Dumbledore, a toda la Orden del Fénix… pero, sobretodo, se odiaba a sí mismo. Siempre había odiado a Voldemort, siempre lo había hecho y eso nunca iba a cambiar, era su culpa de que Harry nunca hubiera tenido una familia y que nunca hubiera sido feliz. Bellatrix, la mortífaga mano derecha de Voldemort; fue ella quien empujó a Sirius dentro del velo. Le dio igual que fuera su primo, no tuvo ninguna compasión. ¿Y quién iba a olvidarse de Pettigrew? Esa pequeña rata traicionera, el traidor que entregó a sus padres a Voldemort y que, con ello, destrozó la vida de muchas personas. Esa maldita rata se las pagaría a Harry, de eso no había ninguna duda. Dumbledore, ese viejo hipócrita también iba a pagárselas e iba a pedir clemencia antes de que Harry le matara con sus propias manos. Desde un primer momento debió haberle dicho su destino, hablarle de esa profecía. Si lo hubiera hecho, si no le hubiera tratado como a un mocoso al que hay que proteger y cuidar, su padrino no se hubiera ido. También estaba toda la Orden del Fénix, empezando por Lupin hasta llegar a Snape. Todos ellos sabían de él y de la profecía, le habían tratado como un niño pequeño que necesitase protección y al que no había que explicarle nada para no romper el mundo de color de rosa en el que vivía ¡Y una mierda¡Harry nunca había conocido un mundo así, y ellos lo sabían!

Ira. Uno de los peores pero más gratificantes sentimientos. Toda esa adrenalina que le recorría el cuerpo cuando sentía ese sentimiento era una de las cosas que más le gustaba a Harry, aunque también le atemorizaba. Pero no podía evitar esa ira y esa adrenalina recorrer por sus venas cuando pensaba en Voldemort o en sus mortífagos… incluso en el mismo Dumbledore. Pero, aún así, ese sentimiento le llenaba de una vida que no había sentido nunca antes.

Venganza. Eso venía ligado a la ira, las ganas de vengar a sus padres y a su padrino era una de las pocas cosas que le hacían seguir adelante. Su cerebro, algo entumecido por la poca ventilación de la habitación, trabajaba a mil por hora buscando e imaginando brutales actos de violencia llevadas a cabo por sus propias manos para ver, con satisfacción, a sus enemigos pidiendo misericordia pocos segundos antes de su muerte.

Harry se pasó con desesperación las manos por su pelo. Ese no era él, él no mataba, ni torturaba; él no era así. Pero, ante todo, estaba cansado de luchar, de sentir… de vivir. Cualquiera diría que era un exagerado, que sólo tenía dieciséis años. Pero lo que poca gente sabía era de que los casi dieciséis años que tenía, quince los había pasado sufriendo, día a día. Nunca había sentido la alegría, la felicidad, el cariño, el amor de una familia. Algo tan indispensable como un abrazo o un beso no los había conocido hasta entrar en Hogwarts. La amistad de sus amigos, la preocupación de sus profesores, la confianza y el compañerismo de todos aquellos que conocía en aquel mundo sólo lo habían llevado a descubrir algo totalmente nuevo y aterrorizante: el miedo. El miedo a que hicieran daño a sus amigos y los utilizaran para llegar hasta él. El miedo a que sus amigos le abandonaran o le traicionaran. Y eso era lo último que necesitaba Harry. No soportaría que les hicieran daño, por eso había tomado una drástica decisión: separarse de todos. Lo tenía decidido, no se acercaría a nadie, y no dejaría que nadie se acercara a él.

Harry se dirigió hacia la ventana con pasos lentos y apoyó sus brazos en el marco de la ventana respirando hondo, expulsando sus pensamientos. Todavía quedaba mucho para la vuelta a Hogwarts, ya pensaría en eso más adelante. Volvió a mirar a la luna. Si su memoria no le fallaba, nunca había visto la luna tan brillante. Tampoco le dio demasiada importancia. Elevó su vista al cielo, buscando una estrella en particular, pero desde allí no se veía. Unos matorrales se movieron en la casa de enfrente, y se pudo ver algo rojo entre las hojas. Harry rodó los ojos y movió negativamente la cabeza.

'_Mundungus… Este hombre no podría ser discreto ni aunque le pagasen'_.

Harry miró el despertador. La pantalla digital, recientemente arreglada, marcaba las cuatro de la mañana. Aún quedaban un par de horas antes de que su tía le llamara a desayunar. Se tumbó en la cama, tirando al suelo las sábanas. Hacía demasiado calor como para taparse. Cerró los ojos y, después de un par de vueltas buscando más comodidad, volvió a dormirse. Si sólo hubiera esperado unos minutos más, hubiera visto el fogonazo de luz que vino, inexplicablemente, de la luna y la sombra que se escurrió y desapareció en la oscuridad en el callejón de la calle Magnolia.


	2. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

**_A REFUGIO EN LA OSCURIDAD_**

_**Capítulo 1**_

Unos rayos de sol entraron por la ventana abierta y dieron directamente en los ojos del muchacho que dormía en la cama. El chico cerró los ojos con fuerza y se dio media vuelta para intentar volverse a dormir sin conseguirlo. Con un bufido de enfado se puso las gafas y volvió a cerrar la ventana con furia, dejando la habitación en la misma oscuridad que había estado los días pasados.

'_Maldita sea. No se me volverá a olvidar cerrar la maldita ventana, eso seguro'_ pensó con furia volviendo a tumbarse en su cama. Hedwig voló desde lo alto del armario hasta posarse en el estómago de su amo, mirándole con sus profundos ojos ambarinos como preguntándole si estaba bien. Harry levantó un brazo y acarició con cariño el suave plumaje de la lechuza. Ella ululó encantada por las caricias y voló sobre el escritorio cogiendo con sus garras un trozo de pergamino y una pluma y volviendo hacia su dueño, las soltó sobre su pecho, esperando con paciencia su encargo.

.-¿Hoy toca carta? –preguntó Harry con enfado y pereza-. ¿Crees que si no les escribo se preocuparan? Por lo menos sabrán cómo estaba yo el año pasado cuando no tenía información.

Hedwig le mandó una mirada reprochadora y empezó a picar en la cabeza de Harry, sin hacerle daño, hasta que consiguió que se levantara.

.-Eres una lechuza demasiado lista, Hedwig –le dijo en un susurro derrotado cuando se sentó en la silla y empezó a escribir bajo la mirada escrutadora de su mascota. No tuvo que pensar mucho lo que iba a poner en la carta, iba a escribir, más o menos, lo mismo que en la otra. Además, no tenía demasiadas cosas que contar, aparte de que la carta podría ser interceptada, así que tardó muy poco en escribirla.

_Estoy bien, no os preocupéis. Los Dursley me tratan bien, no he soñado nada y estoy haciendo los deberes. _

_Saludos a todos. _

_H. J. P_

'_A este paso me gano el premio a mentiroso del año'_ pensó sarcásticamente a la vez que ataba la carta a la pata de la lechuza y abría la ventana para que Hedwig se fuera. _'Que no he soñado nada… ¡Ja! Todas las putas noches tengo a Voldemort en mi puta cabeza'_.

Los deberes no los había tocado, aunque le habían mandado bastante poco, pero no le había apetecido ponerse a pensar en los libros del colegio. Los Dursley no es que hayan cambiado su forman de tratarlo, es que, simplemente, pasaban de él, como si no existiera. La única que había cambiado un poco había sido Petunia. Se había preocupado por él varias veces cuando había visto que no probaba bocado y le había obligado a comer algo. Era por ella que tenía la cena en el escritorio. Pero tampoco estaba todo el día encima de su sobrino; ninguno de los dos lo deseaba ni lo necesitaba. Y eso de que estaba bien… la mayor mentira de todas. Sólo había que mirarle de refilón para darse cuenta de que no era verdad; estaba en los huesos y había perdido el color de la piel. Por otra parte tenía un dolor de cabeza constante y la cicatriz estaba tirante la mayor parte del día, en momentos buenos, a no ser cuando se ponía a arder, como si tuviera puesto ahí un hierro al rojo vivo durante horas enteras. En otras palabras, que entre eso y el nudo que tenía encima del estómago que le impedía digerir bien lo poco que comía, que por cierto, terminaba por vomitarlo, estaba hecho una autentica mierda.

En cuanto Hedwig salió de la habitación, Harry volvió a cerrar la ventana y no dejó que la luz del día entrara en la habitación. Volvió a tumbarse en la cama con la mirada fija en el techo, intentado dejar la mente en blanco, recordando las clases de Oclumancia que había dado con Snape. Era lo único que había hecho en esos días: quedarse tumbado en la cama dejando la mente en blanco. Aunque luego no le servía de nada a la hora de las pesadillas. Tampoco es que se esforzara en cerrar su mente. Todavía Voldemort se podía introducir en ella sin ningún problema. Y el muy cabrón se había aprovechado, sobretodo ahora que Dumbledore se hallaba lejos.

Pasaron un par de horas con exasperante lentitud. El grito de tía Petunia le distrajo de su trance, pero no se levantó de la cama. La voz de Petunia llegó hasta sus oídos llamándole, pero le fue indiferente a los gritos. No tuvo que esperar mucho hasta oír las pisadas de su tía subir la escalera y verla entrar en la habitación. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que miró la bandeja con el ceño fruncido y luego se dirigía hacia él sentándose en el borde del colchón.

.-Harry, tienes que comer algo –le dijo preocupada.

.-No tengo hambre –le contestó él cortante.

.-Pero estás muy delgado. Mírate, estás en los huesos.

.-No es muy distinto de cómo estaba los otros veranos –dijo Harry con voz dura y seca sin dejar de mirar al techo.

.-Harry, baja ahora mismo a desayunar.

.-¿O sino qué harás? –su voz cambió asombrosamente de seca a sarcástica.

.-Llamar a alguno de los de la estación a que vengan a regañarte.

.-¡Uhh¡Qué miedo…! –dijo él con sorna-. Haz lo que quieras.

.-¿A qué ha venido este cambio, Harry? Tú no eras así.

.-Eso no te importa-dijo el chico fríamente a la vez que se daba la vuelta encarando a la pared. Petunia se levantó, cogió la bandeja de la cena de encima del escritorio y se marchó de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

La mañana y la tarde pasaron lentamente, con un Harry tumbado en la cama con los ojos cerrados sin estar dormido. El día había sido tan caluroso como los pasados. El calor en la habitación de Harry era asfixiante, pero, aún así, Harry no hizo nada por remediarlo.

A media tarde, el cuerpo de Harry le pidió movimiento. Nunca le había gustado quedarse tumbado en la cama demasiado tiempo, y era precisamente eso lo que había estado haciendo todo el tiempo. Se levantó sintiendo los músculos demasiado entumecidos y se marchó al cuarto de baño a darse una buena ducha refrescante. Cuando volvió a su habitación descubrió que su tía había abierto la ventana, dejando que la luz entrara en la habitación y que el ambiente se aireara. Harry corrió hacia la ventana y la volvió a cerrar con fuerza y furia, dejando otra vez su habitación a oscuras.

'_¿Es que no lo entiende?'_ se preguntó aún furioso. _'¿No entiende que quiero estar a oscuras, que no tengo hambre y que quiero estar solo? No creo que sea muy difícil de entender'_.

Ya vestido, Harry se volvió a tumbar en la cama con los ojos cerrados para quedarse así, quieto y sin mover ningún músculo, durante toda la tarde y parte de la noche, sin bajar tampoco a cenar.

_"Buenas noches, Harry. ¿Cómo te va?" preguntó una voz fría y ligeramente burlona._

_"Bueno, genial. El que faltaba. ¿No puedes dejarme respirar tranquilo ni una sola noche?"_

_"Me divierte hablar contigo, joven Potter. Me encanta charlar con alguien que es mitad Gryffindor, mitad Slytherin" un dejo divertido se pudo escuchar en la voz extraña._

_"Me alegro por ti."_

_"Dejando a un lado ese tono sarcástico… ¿te pensaste mi propuesta?"_

_"¿Sigues empeñado en eso? Ya sabes cuál es mi respuesta."_

_"¡Oh¡Vamos, Harry! Espero una afirmación de tu parte, ya lo sabes. Además, no creas que no he sentido esos accesos de ira. Estando a mi lado podrías hacer realidad todos esos deseos sádicos de matar a los que te traicionaron."_

_"Sí, claro Tom. Me uno a ti, te ayudaré a conquistar el mundo mágico y el muggle y cuando ya no me necesites te desharás de mí de la peor forma posible¿no es eso, Tom?"_

_"Ese plan sólo lo hubiera maquinado un Slytherin, Harry. Cada vez me gusta más tu mente, pero mi respuesta es no. Aunque no lo parezca, yo soy un hombre que agradece los favores, Harry. Si me ayudaras a conseguir todo eso te aseguro que no te mataría."_

_"Mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma."_

_"Dime, Harry¿echas de menos a tu padrino?" el cambio brusco de tema cambió la tensión del ambiente._

_"No sigas por ese camino, Tom."_

_"¿Qué camino, Harry? Sólo te lo preguntaba porque me acabo de enterar de un par de cositas que seguro que son de tu agrado, muchacho."_

_"¿Qué cosas?"_

_"He descubierto que Dumbledore y los otros te mintieron. Tu padrino cayó a través de un viejo y raído velo¿verdad? Uno que se encuentra en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio."_

_"No sé adónde quieres llegar, pero sí, así fue."_

_"¿Por qué crees que no te dejaron ir a por tu padrino cuando cayó¿Por qué crees que ni siquiera intentaron ayudarle?"_

_"Pues no tengo ni puta idea, pero seguro que tú me lo dirás."_

_"Simplemente, porque se querían deshacer de él. Por lo que me ha contado un pajarito, Black quería ser más activo en la orden, pero no le dejaron, así que se empezó a poner pesado¿no? Así, que les salió todo estupendamente; cayó por el velo luchando, y aunque pudieron ayudarle en aquel momento, no quisieron. Se sacaron un peso de encima¿para qué volver a ponérselo? Te dijeron que había muerto y así nadie se tendría que arriesgar por él. Le abandonaron como a un perro viejo."_

_"¡Qué? el tono furioso de Harry no paso inadvertido para Tom."_

_"Pero he estado averiguando sobre eso velo, Harry, y he descubierto la manera de sacar a tu padrino de allí. Pero, por desgracia, por culpa de Dumbledore no podremos hasta dentro de un año, más o menos. Y, por supuesto, tú solo no podrías hacerlo… pero con mi ayuda sí, Harry."_

_"…"_

_"Veo que te quedaste sin palabras."_

_"Más vale callar que decir una grosería."_

_"Te lo repetiré por última vez, Harry. Únete a mí. Entre los dos gobernaríamos el mundo sin ningún problema. Además, te ayudaría a traer de vuelta a tu padrino y a vengarte de los que te han hecho daño. Y. Bueno, no quería decírtelo. Iba a ser una sorpresa, pero si te ayuda a decidirte… Lo que te dije cuando salvaste la Piedra Filosofal aún está en pie: te ayudaría también a traer de vuelta a tus padres."_

_"¿Cómo sé que no me estás mintiendo, Voldemort? No se puede resucitar a un muerto."_

_"No me digas que eso también te lo dijo Dumbledore… Menudo embustero. Yo te respondo completamente sincero, Harry: sí se puede resucitar a un muerto. Estás en el mundo de la magia, muchacho, aquí todo es posible."_

_"Me cuesta creerlo."_

_"Créetelo. Si estuvieras a mi lado te enseñaría muchas cosas. Sobretodo Artes Oscuras."_

_"Sí, claro, y me marcarás igual que a esos gilipollas que tienes como mortífagos¿no?"_

_"¡Ah¿No te lo dije? Tú no serías uno de mis mortífagos. Estaría loco si te marcara. Tú, Harry, con un poco de mis enseñanzas, te convertirías en mi mano derecha, con poder sobre los mortífagos. Aunque no te voy a negar que te voy a poner un par de normas, pero no muy difíciles de cumplir. Así que… ¿qué¿Te unes a mí?"_

_"Tendría… tendría que pensarlo" por primera vez en la noche, la voz del chico había sonado titubeante, signo inequívoco de que en el fondo, la oferta de su némesis le sonaba tremendamente tentadora._

_"Bueno, no es un sí, pero tampoco es un no. Algo es algo. Nos vemos, Harry, y piensa bien mi proposición."_

Harry abrió los ojos sobresaltado. Un largo suspiro escapó de sus labios. Todas las noches desde que había vuelto de Hogwarts, Voldemort se había comunicado con él de esa forma. Realmente, el muchacho no sabía que era exactamente. Lo único que sabía era que no estaba del todo dormido. Más bien era como si entrara en trance, con los ojos cerrados pero sin estar completamente dormido y oyera la voz de Voldemort en su cabeza. Era extremadamente raro, pero muy efectivo. Además, su cicatriz no le ardía cada vez que hablaba con su enemigo, eso era lo bueno, aunque le incrementaba por un rato el dolor de cabeza, pero eso era mejor que sentir su cicatriz ardiendo.

Por otra parte, la proposición de Voldemort cada vez le atraía más. Y eso era lo que no se aceptaba y no lograba entender del todo. Una parte de él, para ser sinceros, la mayor parte, le decía que aceptara la proposición y se uniera a Voldemort. Al fin y al cabo, ganaba más con él que con Dumbledore. Además, haría cualquier cosa por volver a tener a su padrino con él. Era el único que le había querido de verdad; había arriesgado su vida varias veces por estar con su ahijado. Y si encima podía conseguir que sus padres también volvieran… Pero luego estaba esa pequeña otra parte de él que le decía que no aceptara, que no era lo correcto, que decepcionaría a muchas personas si lo hiciera y que no confiara en él, que Lord Voldemort no era de fiar.

'_¡Un momento, Potter¿Qué personas te importarían que se decepcionaran de ti? En estos momentos me importa una mierda lo que todos los demás piensen de mí, así de claro. Seguro que sólo se preocuparían porque perderían al héroe del mundo mágico, sólo por eso. Si quiere héroe, que vayan a buscarlo a otra parte. Estoy cansado de luchar y no ganar nunca nada'._

El chico, metido en sus pensamientos, se levantó de la cama y abrió la ventana para apoyarse en el marco y mirar hacia fuera. Esa noche también era bastante calurosa. Las estrellas, las pocas que se podían ver, estaban completamente destapadas, brillando y dándole a Harry una inusitada seguridad y tranquilidad. Harry giró la cabeza y pudo vislumbrar, para su asombro, que una figura le miraba sentada en el tejado en la casa de al lado. La miró detenidamente. No se podía decir mucho de ella. Sólo que tenía el pelo largo y aparentemente suelto. Se la quedó mirando fijamente durante un par de minutos hasta que la figura se levantó de pronto y se aproximó hacia el borde del tejado. Fue entonces cuando la luz de la farola próxima le dio en la cara. Desde donde estaba Harry no se podía dar muchos detalles de la persona, sólo que era una chica de finas facciones. La muchacha se agarró a una de las ramas de un árbol cercano al tejado y con agilidad se subió a una rama y bajó por el tronco desapareciendo en las sombras de la calle. Harry no supo por dónde se había ido. Parecía que había desaparecido de pronto. Era extraño, porque si fuera una bruja y se hubiera desaparecido, se hubiera oído, aunque hubiera sido muy poco, pero hubiera sonado. Sin embargo, esta chica había sido silenciosa, como si en realidad no hubiera sido realidad y sólo una fantasía de la mente atormentada de Harry. Pero¿qué tenía que ver esa chica con él y con sus problemas¿Qué más le daba a él cómo había desaparecido?

'_¡Bah! Se habrá metido en la casa'_ se dijo sin darle importancia volviendo a la cama a sentarse. En el reloj de la mesilla ponía las dos de la mañana y Harry estaba completamente despejado. Se levantó otra vez de la cama y se vistió con ropa oscura, se subió a la ventana y con experiencia bajó al suelo por la tubería. Ya en el suelo, escuchó con atención para ver si el tío Vernon le había oído, pero al parecer no, así que, más tranquilo, empezó a caminar por la acera con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones y con la cabeza gacha, pensando con detenimiento el ofrecimiento de Voldemort. Pasados unos minutos, llegó a un parque prácticamente a oscuras. Caminó hasta el columpio y se sentó en él. Un cosquilleo en su nuca le dio la sensación de que alguien le observaba. Miró a su alrededor, pero no vio a nadie.

'_Son las dos de la mañana. ¿Quién en su sano juicio estaría fuera de casa? Me estoy volviendo paranoico'._

Harry negó con su cabeza y con su pie derecho empezó a juguetear con una piedra del suelo, escuchando su alrededor por si ocurría algo sospechoso, pero nada raro pasaba esa noche. Al menos en esos momentos.

'_¿Me uno a Voldemort o no me uno a Voldemort¿Qué debería hacer¿Quedarme del lado de Dumbledore y morir por culpa de la ignorancia y la "sobreprotección" del viejo loco o irme al lado de la oscuridad, con Voldemort y sus mortífagos y aprender artes oscuras aparte de tener más posibilidades de supervivencia según Voldemort¿Tener una mínima oportunidad de que mis padres y mi padrino vuelvan a la vida o quedarme solo el resto de mi miserable existencia?'_

Un perro grande, negro y bastante sucio apareció a pocos metros del muchacho husmeando en la basura. Harry alzó su cabeza al oír ruidos cerca de él y se sorprendió al ver al perro. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que contenían y que se negaba soltar. Se levantó con los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, con un brillo de esperanza naciendo en ellos y en su destrozado corazón. Se acercó unos pasos al perro con algo de cautela. El animal le miró. Fue en ese momento cuando los ojos del muchacho se apagaron para siempre, el corazón terminó de romperse y tomó su decisión.

'_Marrones. Los ojos del maldito chucho son marrones, no azules' _unos lagrimones empezaron a caer de los ojos verdes del chico. _'Por supuesto que no es Sirius, Potter. Sirius está detrás de ese maldito velo en el Ministerio. ¿En qué estabas pensando, estúpido iluso?'_

Harry se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, ocultando su cara en sus manos sollozando. Nunca había llorado, ni con los maltratos de los Dursley, ni con las palizas de Dudley y sus amigos, ni las veces en que había estado a punto de morir, pero ahora parecía que estaba llorando por todas esas veces que no lo había hecho. Y la muerte de Sirius había sido el detonante de todo.

'_Sirius no está muerto, Sirius no está muerto, Sirius volverá, Sirius volverá y me iré a vivir con él, Sirius está vivo, tiene que estarlo…'_ se decía a sí mismo mientras se balanceaba de adelante hacia atrás sin quitar sus manos de su cara. Unos tristes ojos dorados miraban la escena entre las sombras, apenado, sin decidirse a intervenir o no.

.-Mirad chicos quién tenemos aquí –se oyó una voz burlona desde detrás del joven mago-. ¡Eh, Big D¿No es éste tu primo?

Ante la mención del mote de su primo, Harry se dio la vuelta y se puso de pie de un salto. Lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era que su primo le viera llorar como un niño en medio del parque en plena noche.

.-Venga chicos, dejadle en paz –dijo Dudley sin hacer caso a Harry-. Vámonos al centro comercial a destrozar algo.

.-Hace mucho que no hablamos, Potter. Dinos¿qué tal en el centro ese de delincuentes al que acudes? –preguntó el primero que habló. Harry le reconoció con facilidad por su cara de rata, no era otro que Piers Polkiss, uno de los mejores amigos de Dudley.

.-¿Y eso a ti que te importa? –le contestó Harry desafiante.

.-¿Estabas llorando, Potter? Pareces una niña pequeña que llora porque se ha lastimado la rodilla. ¿Quieres que te pongamos una tirita, Potter? A lo mejor así parecerás más hombre.

Harry le miró con fingida sorpresa.

.-¿Has pensado tú solo tantas frases juntas o te han ayudado?

.-¿Eres estúpido, Potter? Por supuesto que he sido yo solo. ¿A qué viene eso?

.-Vaya Piers, me sorprendes. Si sigues por ese camino, a lo mejor el año que viene me vuelves a sorprender demostrándome que puedes hacer un comentario lógico –le dijo Harry con una sonrisa burlona.

El rostro de Piers se volvió de un rojo intenso por la ira que sentía en ese momento. Dos del grupo, que Harry reconoció como Malcom y Gordon, se colocaron al lado de Piers haciendo crujir sus nudillos. Esa escena le recordó a Harry desagradablemente a Malfoy con sus guardaespaldas Crabbe y Goyle. Dudley se puso delante de sus amigos instándolos a que dieran media vuelta y se fueran al centro comercial, pero éstos no le hacían caso.

.-¿Es cierto lo que me dijo Dudley, Potter?

.-¿El qué?

.-Que tu padrino es un vagabundo. Que no tiene el suficiente dinero ni para comer y que se va alimentando de lo que encuentra en los cubos de basura. Además de que no te quiere ni eres nada para él, por eso no ha venido a buscarte.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron de furia, como si tuviera una hoguera dentro de sus iris. Su rostro se ensombreció y frunció el ceño. Cerró los puños con fuerza, intentando controlar el impulso de meterle un buen puñetazo en la boca al chico que tenía delante. Inconsciente y maquinalmente fue dirigiendo su mano hacia el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, donde tenía la varita. La pandilla de Dudley no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío y dar un paso hacia atrás al ver la expresión de Harry, pero antes de que cualquiera pudiera hacer o decir algo, un hombre de cabellos castaños veteados de gris y ojos dorados caminó hacia ellos con decisión.

.-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –preguntó con voz potente y dura. Dudley al reconocer al hombre, tembló y contestó:

.-Na… nada señor, nosotros… ya nos íbamos.

.-Y con este último comentario, Dudley y su grupo se marchó, dejando al hombre y a Harry a solas en el parque.

.-Harry¿qué haces aquí? –le preguntó, cambiando el tono de voz al suyo de siempre, amable y tranquilo.

.-Vaya, profesor Lupin, no sabía que hoy era su turno de guardia. Sobretodo cuando ayer fue luna llena.

.-Pude recuperar las energías más rápido –le contestó con una de sus sonrisas amables-. Venga, te acompaño a casa. No deberías estar solo en la calle a estas horas de la noche.

.-¿Qué pasa¿También van a prohibirme salir a la calle?

Lupin no contestó. Puso una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Harry gentilmente y dirigió a Harry hacia su casa. Estaban a mitad de camino cuando Lupin habló con más seriedad de lo normal.

.-Tu tía me ha dicho que no comes y apenas sales de la oscuridad de tu habitación, Harry. ¿Podrías decirme por qué?

Harry se detuvo de repente, respirando profundamente para calmarse y se giró para encarar a su antiguo profesor.

.-¿Tanto le importa, Lupin? Yo creo que eso es un problema mío y de nadie más.

.-Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, Harry.

.-¿Confiar en usted¿Por qué?

.-Porque soy tu amigo, porque soy alguien en quien se puede confiar, en quien puedes confiar.

.-¿Y por qué es mi amigo, profesor Lupin?

.-¿Adónde quieres llegar, Harry?

.-A la verdad. Sólo quiero llegar a la verdad. Usted no es mi amigo por quien soy. Para usted sólo soy el hijo de uno de sus mejores amigos y el arma de Dumbledore, el héroe que tendrá que dar su vida por gente que creía que estaba loco. No soy nadie más para usted, Lupin, así que no me mienta ni se mienta a sí mismo.

Sin que el hombre lobo pudiera decir algo más, Harry dio media vuelta y retomó con paso rápido la vuelta a su casa dejando a su ex-profesor atrás, mirándole sorprendido. No pasó demasiado tiempo hasta que sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y darle la vuelta con brusquedad.

.-¿Por qué dices eso¿Por qué piensas todas esas chorradas?

.-Porque es la verdad. Porque todo el mundo me ve como el héroe del mundo mágico, el que les volverá a salvar el pellejo de Voldemort. El único que me quería de verdad se fue para siempre hace unas semanas. Así que no me diga que son chorradas, porque no lo son.

Los ojos de Harry se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas al mencionar a su padrino. Se dio la vuelta con rapidez para que el hombre no le viera llorar y volvió a andar. Pero era muy tarde. Lupin había visto todo ese resentimiento y dolor que guardaba el chico en su interior y se maldijo mentalmente. Alcanzó al chico cuando éste ya estaba en el jardín de la casa de sus tíos. Se acercó a él con rapidez, se puso delante y le abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo como sus ojos también se llenaban de lágrimas. Harry se sobresaltó ante tal muestra de afecto, pero correspondió rápidamente al abrazo para seguir llorando en el hombro del hombre lobo.

.-Yo no te veo como un héroe, Harry. Créeme –le dijo Lupin a Harry al oído sin soltar el abrazo-. Para mí eres un chico impresionante, que carga con un peso sobre sus hombros demasiado grande para él y que siempre ha seguido adelante. Un chico simpático y amable, que se esfuerza como cualquier otro alumno para sacar el curso adelante. Alguien que se preocupa por sus amigos e intenta ayudar al que lo necesite sin importarle quien es o incluso sin importarle arriesgar su vida. Y también te veo como el chico al que he cogido un cariño enorme, dejando de lado su título, quienes son sus padres y todas esas cosas superficiales.

Harry, en respuesta, apretó aún más su abrazo sin dejar de llorar.

Sí había alguien que le importaba: el hombre que abrazaba en esos momentos.

Unos impresionantes ojos azules observaban la escena desde las sombras de la casa de enfrente sin que ninguna de las dos personas se dieran cuenta. Un brillo de alegría se vio en esos ojos mientras andaba silenciosamente hacia detrás de la casa. Había seguido a Harry desde que había salido de su casa y ahora tenía que pensar en lo que había visto y oído.

* * *

¡Hola¿Qué tal? Ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo, no he tardado demasiado en subirlo¿no? Espero que les haya gustado. El fic apenas está empezando, pero ya se puede ver un poco de qué va a ir la trama. 

Bueno, ya saben, opiniones y críticas constructivas serán gratamente recibidas. Sólo hay que dar a ese pequeño botoncito azul de ahí abajo.

Muchas gracias por los reviews recibidos. No han sido muchos, pero me subieron bastante el ánimo.

**RachelCocoa:** Claro y consciso, entendido. ¡El primer review! Muchas gracias, realmente me ha encantado. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo. Besos.

**Finsi Potter:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por el review, espero que no te haya decepcionado este capítulo. No tardé mucho en subir la continuación¿verdad? Saludos.

**Aidee:** ¡Buenas¿Qué tal? Te agradezco tu opinión, me subió mucho el ánimo. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo y que no te haya desilusionado. Besos.

Ale, ya está. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.

Muchos besotes

Aykasha-peke (Patry para los amigos)


	3. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

_**A REFUGIO EN LA OSCURIDAD**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

Un día amaneció encontrando a Harry profundamente dormido en su cama por primera vez en lo que llevaba de verano. Lupin, antes de irse, le había prohibido salir de la casa de sus tíos en la noche. Después de haberse despedido de su ex-profesor, había subido a su habitación trepando por la cañería y se había dormido sin cambiarse en cuanto se tumbó en la cama.

Las horas pasaban, y Harry seguía durmiendo, con una respiración tranquila indicando que ninguna pesadilla le atormentaba el sueño. Petunia había ido a verlo varias veces, sonriendo levemente viendo que su sobrino dormía en una calma total. Pero fue justamente después de la hora de la comida cuando todo cambió. Imágenes y recuerdos invadieron la mente de Harry induciéndole en una escalofriante pesadilla con Sirius, Cedric y sus padres como protagonistas. Despertó sobresaltado, gritando el nombre de su padrino e incorporándose de la cama. Su respiración estaba agitada y su cara cubierta de sudor frío. Suspirando, se levantó y se dirigió al cuarto de baño a darse una buena ducha. Salió veinte minutos después completamente vestido con la ropa grande de su primo. Entró en su habitación, descubriendo que su tía había vuelto a abrir la ventana. Con un suspiro de cansancio, se dirigió hacia ella, pero antes de dar más de dos pasos, Hedwig entró en la habitación. La lechuza voló hacia su dueño y le extendió una pata, en la que estaba amarrada lo que parecía ser una carta escrita en papel cuadriculado, típico de los cuadernos muggles. Harry desató el papel y lo abrió.

_El abuelo irá a visitar al hijo del ciervo.  
__O.F._

Harry frunció el ceño ante la carta. O mejor dicho, telegrama.

'_El abuelo… se referirá al viejo loco y el hijo del ciervo a mí, de eso no hay duda'_ pensó para sí mismo, poniendo un gesto de asco. _'No, por Dios, que el viejo loco no venga'_ pidió Harry al cielo arrugando la hoja y tirándola al suelo. El "buen humor" con el que se había levantado Harry se disipó con rapidez al enterarse de la próxima visita de su director.

No tuvo que esperar demasiado a que Dumbledore llegara. Eran las cinco de la tarde cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó. Harry estaba, afortunadamente, solo en casa, así que se dirigió con paso lento al piso de abajo y abrió la puerta. Lo primero que vio Dumbledore fueron unos fríos ojos verdes que le miraban con reproche y recelo. Harry, sin saludar, dejó paso para que Dumbledore, Ojoloco y Lupin entraran en la casa.

.-Buenas tardes, Harry –saludó Dumbledore sin perder el brillo característico de sus ojos-. Me preguntaba si podría hablar contigo.

Harry no contestó de inmediato. Observó a su director con furia, apretando los puños con fuerza.

.-¿Eso es una pregunta o una orden indirecta? –el tono frío y cortante del muchacho sorprendió a los adultos.

Harry, sin mirarlos, se dirigió hacia el salón y se sentó en uno de los sillones con una de las piernas doblada debajo de su cuerpo. Los tres magos adultos le siguieron y se sentaron en el sofá, mirando aún sorprendidos la actitud del muchacho. El ojo mágico de Moody se movía con rapidez, mirando a todos los sitios buscando algo raro o fuera de lugar.

.-Harry, Remus me ha dicho que en estos días has estado algo… apagado. Me gustaría saber el por qué –dijo Dumbledore rompiendo el tenso silencio mirando seriamente a su alumno, el cual le miró escéptico.

.-¿No se imagina el porqué, profesor? Eso sí que es sorprendente.

.-Harry, debes comer y dormir más. Sino, tu salud saldrá perjudicada. Tu cuerpo no aguantará demasiado esa tensión.

.-Eso es problema mío, profesor, no suyo –le contestó el muchacho cortante.

.-Me preocupo por tu salud, Harry.

.-Sinceramente, lo dudo.

Los tres magos adultos se volvieron a sorprender. Nunca habían visto esa actitud sarcástica y fría de Harry. Remus frunció el ceño preocupado.

.-¿Ha venido sólo ha decirme que debería cuidarme más, profesor Dumbledore?

.-No, ahm… venía para que me dijeras si tenías algún problema y a ver cómo estabas.

.-Pues problemas tengo muchos, la verdad. Y como ya ha visto cómo estoy, no creo que haya que hablar mucho más, seguro que ustedes tres tienen cosas mejores que hacer que venir aquí a perder el tiempo.

.-Harry, estoy preocupado por ti. Sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, siempre tengo tiempo para ti.

Harry le miró con furia brillando en sus ojos verdes.

.-¿Preocuparse por mí? Sí, ya, claro, y Voldemort viste siempre con un tutú rosa ¿verdad?

.-Harry…

.-Ni Harry, ni hostias. No sé cómo puede ser tan hipócrita –dijo Harry apoyándose en el respaldo del sillón sin quitar sus ojos de Dumbledore-. No recuerdo que el año pasado tuviera tiempo para mí. Si mal no recuerdo, me estuvo rehuyendo todo el puto curso pasado, así que permítame dudar de sus palabras.

El ojo mágico de Moody había dejado de dar vueltas para quedase parado mirando fijamente a Harry al oír la respuesta. Lupin abrió los ojos como platos y Dumbledore se limitó a mirarlo impasible. Harry siempre había sido un chico educado y para nada grosero y mal hablado y, verdaderamente, ese cambio sorprendía.

.-En eso estoy de acuerdo contigo, Harry, no lo puedo negar.

.-Entonces¿qué es lo que quiere?

.-Quiero que me cuentes tus problemas, Harry, para intentar solucionarlos.

.-¿Quiere saber cuál es mi problema, Dumbledore? Usted es mi problema. ¿Puede usted solucionarse a sí mismo?

El brillo de los ojos del director se fue apagando paulatinamente. No necesitaba entrar en la mente del muchacho para saber que Harry estaba muy enfadado con él. Bueno, en realidad, "muy enfadado" era poco.

.-¿Nos podrías explicar eso, Harry? –preguntó Lupin con voz amable y preocupación brillando en sus ojos dorados.

.-No hay nada que explicar, profesor Lupin. Dumbledore sabe perfectamente lo que ha hecho. Él se lo podrá explicar.

.-¿Qué he hecho mal, Harry?

.-¿Qué qué ha hecho mal? Ha hecho todo mal. Empezando por hace veinte años hasta ahora.

Lupin miraba a su antiguo alumno con curiosidad y algo de preocupación. Ojoloco le miraba con una extraña mueca en su asimétrica cara.

.-Oh, vamos. No me digáis que no sabéis a qué me refiero. Sólo pensad un poco. ¿Qué ocurrió el 31 de Octubre de hace quince años?

.-Murieron tus padres –respondió Lupin, sin saber aún adónde quería ir su ex-alumno.

.-Exacto, murieron mis padres –dijo Harry sentándose con las piernas cruzadas al estilo indio-. Pero tendríamos que remontarnos a unos meses antes. Más bien, un par de años, casi. Snape llegó a Dumbledore y le dijo que era un mortífago. No sé que excusa le dio, pero consiguió convencer a Dumbledore que había desertado de Voldemort y que podría servirle de espía. Y Dumbledore le aceptó –hubo un pequeño silencio-. Yo no digo que eso haya sido un error. No del todo. Sólo lo digo para que lo tengáis en cuenta para más adelante.

Lupin arrugó el ceño sin saber hacia donde quería ir el muchacho. Se restregó las manos contra los pantalones muggles que llevaba con impaciencia y nerviosismo. Dumbledore se atusó la barba intuyendo a dónde quería llegar su alumno.

.-Según me contó Sirius el verano pasado, Dumbledore había estado atosigando a mis padres y a los Longbottom para que tuvieran un hijo. Y yo me pregunto si ya entontes había oído la profecía o no, aunque intuyo que sí. Por lo tanto, si se piensa bien, Dumbledore había estado utilizando a mis padres y a los Longbottom para que naciera el bebé del que hablaba la profecía –Harry se cruzó de brazos mirando desafiante a su director-. Aquí vemos a un Dumbledore manipulador. Utiliza a mis padres y a los Longbottom para conseguir al héroe que los salvará de Voldemort. Y por supuesto, no le dijo nada a nadie hasta que Neville y yo habíamos nacido y habían pasado varios meses. En Halloween cometió dos errores, no uno. Me mandó a mí a vivir con los Dursley y dejó que Sirius, el mejor amigo de mis padres, fuera enviado a Azkaban sin siquiera hablar con él o tener un juicio justo. Lo que yo no entiendo es por qué confió en Snape, siendo éste un mortífago reconocido, y no lo hizo con Sirius, cuando él había demostrado incontables veces de qué lado estaba y a quien odiaba. Pero claro, si al final demostraba que Sirius era inocente, éste reclamaría mi custodia y con eso, yo tendría que abandonar a los Dursley. Y, por supuesto, esto era algo que nuestro querido director no quería.

Lupin miró sorprendido al líder de la Orden del Fénix. Nunca antes había pensado las cosas de ese modo. La casa cayó en un silencio tenso mientras Harry seguía mirando directamente al profesor Dumbledore a los ojos. Harry tenía la seguridad de que Dumbledore no se estaba metiendo en su mente, su instinto se lo decía.

.-¿Quiere seguir oyendo más errores que ha cometido? –Dumbledore no dijo nada, pero Ojoloco y Lupin asintieron interesados-. Uno de los peores errores fue mandarme a vivir aquí, con los Dursley.

.-Ya le expliqué los motivos, señor Potter.

.-Sí, ya lo sé. Todo ese rollo sobre el hechizo de la sangre. Pero, aún así, podría haberme mandado a cualquier otra familia de su confianza, con hechizos de seguridad y todo eso, pero no, Dumbledore puso un par de hechizos entorno a la casa y se lavó las manos con este tema. Mandó a una mujer que me vigilara y se olvidó de mí hasta que cumplí los once años. Pero ¿me podría decir, profesor Dumbledore, qué me pasó en ese intervalo de diez años? –Dumbledore negó con la cabeza con pesadumbre-. Ya lo suponía. Aunque me sorprende en cierta forma. ¿No era que usted sabía todo? Por no añadir que, en la Tercera Prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos, cuando Voldemort hizo la poción con mi sangre, adquirió el escudo protector que hizo mi madre al salvarme y el hechizo que hizo usted, profesor Dumbledore, cuando me mandó a vivir con los Dursley por la sangre de mi tía. Así que, si se piensa bien, que yo haya estado aquí el verano pasado y éste no ha servido absolutamente de nada, pues Voldemort puede llegar aquí y secuestrarme y no pasarle absolutamente nada.

.-Harry…

.-¿Harry, qué, Lupin? Es hora de bajar a Dumbledore del pedestal al que le habíamos subido todos, yo me incluyo –le dijo Harry a Lupin con los ojos encendidos en furia y odio-. Dumbledore¿por qué cree que no quiero volver aquí después del curso y por qué siempre espero con ansias el regreso a Hogwarts?

.-Porque te llevas mal con tus tíos.

.-Eso, Dumbledore, es quedarse corto. Fueron ellos los que incentivaron que nuestro odio mutuo creciera. Sobretodo cuando mentían sobre mis padres y me insultaban o me pegaban –los tres magos adquirieron un gesto entre asombrado e indignado ante los últimos comentarios.

.-¿Qué… qué te pegaban? –preguntó Lupin totalmente atónito.

.-Lo hacían. Cuando entré en Hogwarts dejaron de hacerlo tan a menudo. Pero claro, esto no lo sabía Dumbledore, simplemente, porque no se interesó ni le importó lo más mínimo.

Otro silencio tenso cayó en el salón. Lupin mantenía los ojos abiertos como platos mirando fijamente al hijo de sus mejores amigos. En cambio, Dumbledore parecía que había envejecido varias décadas en un solo segundo. Pero eso no impedía que Harry siguiera sintiendo ese odio y esa ira que le recorría el cuerpo. Tenía los dos puños apretados con fuerza, su ceño estaba fruncido y sus ojos seguían estando fijos en Dumbledore desafiándole silenciosamente.

.-Y ahora empezamos con la colección de errores cuando yo entré a Hogwarts –Harry calló un momento para cambiar su postura en el sillón y continuó-. Dejó entrar a un profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que aparentemente, tenía miedo hasta de su sombra y que tenía una sorpresita en la nuca con la cara y la voz de Voldemort. Estuvieron a punto de robar la piedra filosofal y seguro que usted, Dumbledore, ni se hubiera enterado. En mi segundo año puso de profesor a un puto narcisista que no podía vivir si no firmaba diez autógrafos al día y que acabó en San Mungo por haber querido desmemorizar a un alumno, cosa que está prohibida. En conclusión, metió a un farsante de profesor de Defensa y estuve a punto de morir a manos de un basilisco por culpa del profesor, simplemente, por no haberme ayudado. Ahora pasemos a tercero, en mi opinión, el único curso que no la cagó con el profesor de Defensa. Sinceramente, fue el único curso en el que aprendí Defensa con ganas. El problema: que el profesor era licántropo y un antiguo merodeador. Y aquí es donde vuelve a entrar Snape. Al margen de que los dos años anteriores había estado intentado durante todo el curso expulsarme de Hogwarts. El profesor de pociones odia al profesor Lupin e intenta meter en la cabeza al director que Lupin ayudaba a Sirius a entrar en el colegio, cosa que no era verdad. Por culpa de Snape y de su cabezonería al no querer escuchar la verdadera historia, Hermione, Sirius y yo estuvimos a punto de ser besados por dementores. Y su último error antes de terminar el año fue aceptar la renuncia de Lupin.

.-Harry, soy un licántropo. Nadie me querría de profesor.

.-Mira, Lupin. Fuiste un licántropo durante todo el curso y, salvo Hermione, nadie se enteró ni lo sospechó. Y te aseguro que no oí ninguna queja sobre ninguna clase tuya. Todo el mundo estaba encantado contigo. Pero claro, llegó Snape¡vaya, que casualidad, otra vez Snape, y le tuvo que decir a todo Slytherin que eras un hombre-lobo. Y, aún así, Dumbledore siguió confiando en Snape.

Harry respiró profundamente intentando calmarse. Apretó y aflojó los puños intermitentemente. Pero aún así no conseguía tranquilizarse.

.-En cuarto curso, el profesor Dumbledore dejó entrar a Hogwarts a un mortífago haciéndose pasar por uno de sus mejores amigos y ni siquiera se dio cuenta del cambiazo. Dejó que me metieran en el Torneo, aun sin yo querer o cumplir con la edad mínima. ¿qué fue lo que consiguió? Que un chico inocente muriera y que Voldemort volviera a alzarse.

Para ese entonces, Dumbledore ya apenas podía mirar a Harry a los ojos y Remus miraba a Harry y sus gestos fijamente. Nunca había oído hablar al chico con ese sarcasmo y cinismo.

.-Y ahora el resumen de mi quinto curso. No recibí una maldita carta en condiciones durante todas las vacaciones, dejándome en una ignorancia total. Mi primo y yo estuvimos a punto de perder nuestras almas, mantuvo a Sirius encerrado en una casa que odiaba, cuando escapó de Azkaban para ser libre, me trató como un niño pequeño que necesitaba ser protegido, y lo mejor de todo era que no estaba protegido por usted, sino por otras personas bajo su orden, dejó que el gilipollas del ministro metiera como profesora a una hija puta que no quería que los alumnos estuviéramos preparados para una guerra próxima y que castigaba por cualquier tontería, con escribir con una pluma que te rajaba la mano al escribir –la voz de Harry se alzaba poco a poco, al igual que el brillo de ira en sus opacos ojos verdes-, además, usted abandonó el colegio dejándolo en las manos de esa… mujer y por si fuera poco me mandó dar clase con Snape de Oclumancia. Claro, como confía en él –añadió con sarcasmo puro-, y lo único que consiguió fue que mi mente quedara más debilitada día a día facilitando la entrada a Voldemort. Lo que consiguió con ello fue que Voldemort me engañara para ir al Ministerio para conseguir una profecía de la cual yo soy protagonista y no tenía ni puta idea de ello. También estuvo presente en la lucha de Sirius y Bellatrix y no hizo absolutamente nada por impedir que Sirius cayera a través del velo cuando seguro que hubiera podido. Y ya fue cuando me dijo, sólo por obligación, la verdad de la profecía cuando me estuvo rehuyendo durante todo el curso.

.-Harry… no me creerás, pero…

.-No, Dumbledore, no me dé sus excusas, explicaciones o lo que sea. Me dan absolutamente igual.

.-Yo sólo quería protegerte.

Los ojos azules de Dumbledore habían perdido completamente el brillo que le caracterizaba y Ojoloco miraba a Harry escrutadoramente con sus dos ojos. Lupin tenía los hombros hundidos mirando a un punto en el infinito.

.-¿A quién quería proteger, profesor Dumbledore¿A Harry o a Harry Potter?

.-A Harry Potter –respondió el director extrañado por la pregunta.

Lupin se tapó los ojos con las manos desesperado al ver el fallo del director. Ahora, por el drástico cambio que había dado Harry, no sabía cómo reaccionaría el muchacho, pero si de algo estaba seguro, era de que no iba a reaccionar demasiado bien. Un nuevo silencio se instaló en la sala. Lupin levantó la mirada y vio que Harry miraba, aparentemente, tranquilo al profesor Dumbledore. Pero en sus ojos verdes se podía ver como si dos grandes hogueras hubieran sido encendidas en el iris. Dumbledore se debió de dar cuenta de su error, pues, asombrosamente, empezó a balbucear sin saber que decir para enmendar su error.

.-Me refería a que… bueno… te queremos proteger a ti, Harry… tú eres Harry Potter, el hijo de James y Lily y…

.-Déjelo, profesor Dumbledore. No intente excusarse. Sólo les digo que fallaron estrepitosamente al proteger a Harry Potter.

.-¿A qué te refieres, Potter? –preguntó por primera vez Moody.

.-A que Harry Potter murió con Sirius Black en el Ministerio de Magia –un silencio aún más tenso que los anteriores se instaló en el salón, alrededor de los cuatro magos.

.-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Harry? –preguntó Lupin temeroso. No le gustaba nada por dónde iba la conversación. Harry bajó la cabeza mirando con detenimiento el suelo, suspiró y luego la volvió a subir con un gesto de determinación que se habían visto pocas veces en él.

.-Que no volveré a Hogwarts. Dejaré mis estudios y esta casa muy pronto. Y espero, por vuestro bien, que no me busquéis ni intentéis impedirlo.

.-¿Cómo… cómo que te vas? –Lupin se había puesto en pie de un salto ignorando el cansancio que sentía-. Ha… Harry… no puedes irte. No puedes dejar tus estudios en Hogwarts. ¿Adónde irás¿Qué harás?

.-Aún no los sé seguro, Lupin. Pero no quiero continuar siendo manejado por Dumbledore como ha hecho hasta ahora –dijo con decisión son levantarse del sillón.

.-Pero Harry, Voldemort te encontrará y te matará. Estarás en peligro.

.-Lupin, siempre estoy en peligro. Además, ya he escapado otras veces de Voldemort, seguro que podré volver a hacerlo otra vez.

.-Pero Harry…

.-No, Lupin, no intentes convencerme. Ya he tomado una decisión.

.-Pero Harry, no puedes dejar Hogwarts. No puedes dejar tus estudios. Tus padres y Sirius querrían que siguieras en Hogwarts protegido y estudiando.

.-¡No me hables de ellos! –exclamó Harry de pronto dirigiendo su mirada a Lupin.

.-Harry, el mundo mágico te necesita. No puedes fallarles –le dijo Dumbledore.

.-¿Fallarles a quién¿A un puñado de personas que me tenían como un niñato engreído que intentaba llamar su atención y que además estaba loco? No pienso arriesgar mi vida por una panda de cabrones como ellos. Que se vayan a la mierda.

.-¿Y qué pasa con los Weasley¿O con Hermione?

.-Serán de las pocas personas por las que me sienta culpable de hacerlo, pero no me lo impedirá.

.-No pienso permitir que nos abandones, Harry. No abandonarás esta casa ni tus estudios en Hogwarts –dijo Dumbledore con voz firme y determinada.

.-Usted no es nadie para decirme lo que debo o no debo hacer –dijo el chico con voz pausada y completamente fría-. Ya lo ha hecho durante mucho tiempo. Es hora de que yo tome las riendas de mi vida. Mis decisiones son sólo mías y de nadie más.

.-Estarás cometiendo un gravísimo error si lo abandonas todo ahora.

.-Por una vez en mi vida voy a conseguir lo que quiero y ni usted, ni Voldemort, ni todo el mundo entero podrán detenerme. Voy a obtener lo que quiero cueste lo que cueste, eso téngalo por seguro. Y si sigo estando aquí no lo conseguiré.

.-¿Eso significará que abandonarás la guerra, Potter?

.-No del todo Moody. Aún no tengo muy claro lo que haré, pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es que me alejaré de aquí.

Harry se puso en pie con intenciones de irse del salón, pero antes de que hubiera dado más de dos pasos, sintió las fuertes manos de Dumbledore sujetándole y dándole la vuelta. El muchacho miró a los ojos al anciano mago y un sexto sentido le advirtió dentro de su cabeza de que Dumbledore estaba intentando introducirse en su mente. Harry dejó de mirarle a los ojos e intento dejar la mente en blanco como le habían enseñado. Sorprendentemente, Dumbledore fue expulsado de los recuerdos del muchacho. Se tambaleó un poco y miró sorprendido a Harry.

.-No vuelva a hacer eso –espetó Harry con gran furia muy lentamente mientras su mirada se ensombrecía, dándole un aspecto amenazante-. Mire, profesor Dumbledore, yo siempre le he tenido mucho respeto y le estoy muy agradecido por haberme dado la capa invisible de mi padre y por haberme perdonado tantas veces los líos en los que me he metido… Pero claro, ahora que lo pienso bien, no podía expulsar a Harry Potter¿verdad, Dumbledore¿Cómo expulsar al salvador del mundo mágico? Sin una buena formación me iba a ser imposible vencer a Voldemort cuando me tuviera que enfrentar a él ¿no es así? Ha estado jugando con todo el mundo, profesor Dumbledore. Seguro que ahora mismo está utilizando a una buena cantidad de conocidos suyos.

Otro silencio incómodo. Harry se soltó bruscamente del director y miró a Lupin. Una idea cruzó por su cabeza.

.-Utilizó a Lupin¿verdad? En mi tercer año… Usted sabía que se iban a instalar dementores en Hogwarts para protegerlo, así que pensó que por una vez necesitaba a un profesor de Defensa competente. Y de alguna manera intuyó que a mí me afectarían más los dementores, así que qué mejor que un profesor que supiera hacer un Patronus para enseñarme… -Lupin miraba a Harry y a Dumbledore intermitentemente-. Incluso a estado manipulando a profesores del colegio antes de que Voldemort regresara… Por eso no insistió a Lupin para quedarse cuando él le presentó su dimisión, aún sabiendo que era el mejor profesor…

El odio había crecido en el interior de Harry en unos pocos segundos.

.-Y claro, si manipuló a Lupin¿por qué no también iba a utilizar a Sirius?

Dumbledore tenía una mirada preocupada en su cara, restregando con algo de nerviosismo su barba con las manos.

.-De él consiguió su casa para poner y asentar la Orden del Fénix y que reuniera al antiguo grupo. Cuando lo hizo, lo encerró en la casa que más odió en toda su vida y lo mantuvo allí encerrado en contra de su voluntad. Cuando pasó por el velo, se quitó un peso de encima¿no es así, director? Un quebradero menos de cabeza, sobretodo porque Sirius quería ayudar a la Orden y usted no lo dejó. Por eso no lo ayudó cuando estuvo peleando contra Lestrange y vio que caía por el velo.

Lupin miró a su líder asombrado. Se mantuvo callado, observando el duelo de miradas en silencio de los dos famosos magos. Al parecer ninguno de los dos quería dar su brazo a torcer durante los siguientes tres minutos.

.-Harry, no abandonarás el colegio y no hay nada más que hablar. No puedo permitirlo.

.-Soy lo bastante mayorcito como para saber lo que puedo o no puedo hacer. Y si no quiero volver al colegio, usted no va a obligarme a hacerlo.

.-Soy tu director.

.-En Hogwarts. Fuera sólo es un mago sin ningún derecho sobre mí –su voz era calculadora y desafiante, al igual que sus gestos-. Así que déjeme en paz.

Dumbledore bajó el brazo que había posado en el hombro del muchacho y le miró decepcionado. Harry le volvió a mirar con recelo antes de mirar a Lupin.

.-Lupin, adiós. Cuídate y no te dejes manipular. También va para ti, Moody.

Harry salió de la sala con las manos apretadas fuertemente en puños ocultados en los bolsillos del pantalón, ignorando las miradas sorprendidas de los visitantes.

.-Es un farol –aseguró Moody-. El 1 de Septiembre estará en el banquete de bienvenida en Hogwarts.

.-No, no es ningún farol. Lo dice completamente en serio.

.-Pero¿adónde va a ir? Sólo tiene quince años –dijo Moody.

.-Tiene casi dieciséis y es completamente capaz de cuidarse solo sin ayuda de nadie. Nos lo ha demostrado en varias ocasiones –dijo Remus bajando la cabeza y metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de los pantalones.

.-Tenemos que avisar a la Orden –dijo Dumbledore sin apartar su mirada de la puerta por la cual había saldo Harry-. Hay que aumentar la vigilancia e impedir que salga de la casa hasta que le podamos llevar a Grimmauld Place.

.-¿Es verdad lo que ha dicho Harry, Albus¿Nos has estado utilizando?

.-Esa es la idea que tiene él. Y alguien se la ha implantado en la cabeza –contestó sin mirar a Lupin.

.-¿Voldemort?

.-Lo más seguro, Alastor.

.-Tenía buenos argumentos –replicó Lupin con algo de recelo.

.-Vamos a avisar a la Orden –dijo Dumbledore empezando a andar.

.-Si quiere irse no lo podrás impedir, y lo sabes.

Dumbledore no hizo caso a Lupin. Salió con rapidez de la sala y se desapareció seguido de sus acompañantes.

* * *

'_Maldito Dumbledore'_ masculló para sí mismo apretando con fuerza los puños y los dientes intentado evitar que un grito fúrico saliera de su boca y le metiera un tremendo puñetazo a la pared. _'Maldito Dumbledore, maldito Dumbledore… Siempre con su prepotencia, con su hipocresía… ¡Cuántas ganas me han dado de meterle una buena hostia!'_

Sin poder contenerse le dio una fuerte parada a la silla estampándola en la pared y rompiéndola por el impacto.

El sonido de la puerta de entrada, dos horas después de que se marchara Dumbledore, sacó a Harry de su estado de letargo tumbado en la cama mirando a la nada. Los Dursley se habían ido a la casa de enfrente a hablar con los vecinos justo después de comer. Desde que Dumbledore se había ido, Harry se había puesto a golpear las paredes, los muebles y los juguetes con patadas y puñetazos. Todos esos golpes que había querido pegar a Dumbledore y se había reprimido.

Unos pasos pesados se oyeron subir las escaleras. La puerta de la habitación de Harry se abrió bruscamente y el rojo rostro de Vernon Dursley apareció por ella con la vena de la sien palpitando frenéticamente.

.-¡Tú¡Maldito anormal! –gritó furioso aproximándose a Harry y cogiéndole por el cuello, alzándolo sin apenas dificultad.

Harry sujetó la mano de su tío e intentó apartarla de su cuello, pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza. De pronto sintió un tremendo puñetazo impactando en la boca de su estómago dejándolo sin aire. Con gran fuerza, la mano que le sujetaba por el cuello le lanzó a la pared, dándose un buen golpe en la cabeza contra ella.

.-¡Esta vez sí que te mato, maldito monstruo! –bramó retorciéndole el brazo hasta que con un chasquido, el hueso se rompió y se quedó en un ángulo anormal-. ¡No volverás a meter a más anormales como tú en mi casa!

Con un nuevo golpe, Harry cayó al suelo sin poder levantarse. Un pie impactó en sus costillas, lanzándolo otra vez contra la pared. A eso le siguieron varios puñetazos y un par de patadas más, dejando al muchacho en un estado lamentable. En el suelo y en las paredes se podían encontrar rastros de sangre.

.-¡Vernon¡Vernon, no!Déjalo! –gritó Petunia entrando en la habitación y sujetando un brazo de su marido intentado que dejase de pegar a su sobrino.

.-¡Déjame, Petunia¡Esta vez nos libraremos de él de una vez por todas! –dijo volviéndolo a patear, lanzándole contra la puerta abierta.

Petunia consiguió sujetarle los segundos suficientes como para dar tiempo a Harry para que se pusiera de pie ignorando todo el dolor y correr con dificultad hasta la puerta de entrada, bajando las escaleras y saliendo a la calle a trompicones. Corrió un par de metros y se ocultó entre unos altos arbustos, seguro de que allí su tío no lo encontraría. Intentando controlar su respiración para que no le oyera su tío y le descubriera, se miró un poco por encima. Su brazo derecho lo tenía roto y desplazado. Su pecho le dolía terriblemente; seguro que tenía un par de costillas rotas. Su labio inferior lo tenía roto y la mejilla izquierda se estaba amoratando. Sintió que algo le recorría desde la frente hasta la mejilla. Tenía una profunda herida cerca de su sien derecha y sangraba profusamente. Con un suspiro se reclinó sobre el arbusto, esperando el mejor momento para volver a casa y recoger sus cosas para irse. No iba a estar más tiempo en ese lugar.

Pasados unos minutos, el muchacho, adolorido y cansado, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y sumirse en la inconsciencia.

_"Buenas noches, Harry. ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?"_

_"¿Tú cómo crees que me encuentro? Mi tío me acaba de dar la mayor paliza que me ha dado nunca y, seguramente, cuando dejemos de hablar, tendré un dolor de cabeza mayor que tus ansias de poder."_

_"Eso habrá que remediarlo. Junto con anular esa conexión que tienes conmigo con tu cicatriz."_

_"¿Por qué harías eso?"_

_"No me apetece escuchar tus quejas cuando te esté dando clase."_

_"¿Por qué crees que me voy a unir a ti?"_

_"Simplemente lo sé."_

_"¿Lo sabes?"_

_"Aceptarás, sobretodo después de lo ocurrido esta tarde."_

_"Habrá condiciones…"_

* * *

Hola¿Qué tal? Ya estoy de vuelta, una semanita más con un capítulo más. ¿Qué os ha parecido¿Ha estado bien o podría estar mejor? Ya sabeis, opiniones, preguntas y críticas constructivas en reviews, dándole a ese botoncito pequeño de ahí abajo; ya sabéis lo que dicen, un escritor sin lectores es como hablar solo, y yo no sé si tengo lectores si no me mandan reviews, así que... ¡Reviews, please! Jeje. 

**gandulfo**: Jo, me alegraste el día, muchas gracias. El que un fic se añada a favoritos es un honor, te lo agradezco mucho. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Muchos besos.

**Finsi Potter**: Hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado. Ya está un nuevo capítulo, no he tardado mucho. Supongo que seguiré actualizando el fic los viernes. La chica... la chica va a tener un buen papel en la historia, si mis neuronas no cambian de idea en el último momento. Y bueno, ya te puedes imaginar la respuesta que le da Harry a Voldemort¿no? Cuidate. Besos.

**Aidee: **Muy buenas! Menos mal que el capítulo no te desilusionó, me quitaste un peso de encima. Pero ya sabes, si hay alguna cosa que no mole me lo dices¿eh? Espero que el fic te siga gustando. Nos leemos! Besos.

Bueno, terminé. Son casi las 12 de la noche en España y aquí la nena tiene que hacer aún un par de cosas más antes de irse a la cama, así que me despido.

Muchos besos...

Aykasha-peke (alias Patry)  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_


	4. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

_**A REFUGIO EN LA OSCURIDAD**_

**Capítulo 3**

.-¿Cómo está Harry, Albus? –preguntó Molly Weasley en cuanto voy que Dumbledore entraba en la cocina de Grimmauld Place.

.-Estamos en problemas –le respondió Lupin entrando detrás del director.

.-¿Qué ocurre?

.-Será mejor que reunamos a la Orden.

Molly salió corriendo al salón a llamar vía Flu a los integrantes de la Orden que no se encontraban en ese momento en la casa. Media hora después, todos los miembros estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina esperando que la reunión comenzara.

.-Albus¿qué ocurre con Potter? –preguntó uno de los aurores cortando el silencio en el que se habían sumido todos.

.-Desde ahora los guardias serán en parejas y estaréis situados lo más cerca posible de las puertas de la casa de los Dursley. Cualquier movimiento dentro de la casa debe ser notificado. Y sobretodo, no dejéis que Potter salga de la casa sólo, pegaos a sus talones en cuanto pise el suelo de la calle.

La voz de Dumbledore había sonado directa e imperativa. Todos se miraron entre sí preocupados.

.-Albus¿por qué eso?

.-Lo que pasa es que Albus está resentido –dijo Lupin sin dejar de mirar la mesa donde había posado la mirada minutos antes-. Y si quieres que sea sincero, Albus, creo que el chico tiene algo de razón.

.-¿Te creíste lo que dijo?

.-Debes aceptar que tenía buenos argumentos.

.-¿Nos vais a explicar qué ha pasado?

.-No fuimos a visitar a Harry en un buen día –dijo Lupin simplemente.

.-Más bien dirás que no le gustó demasiado nuestra visita. Menudo genio que puede llegar a tener Potter cuando quiere –comentó Moody.

.-Dejaos de evasivas y de haceros los interesantes y contestad –exclamó Tonks impaciente.

.-Harry abandona sus estudios en Hogwarts –contestó Dumbledore-. Y creo que, con ello, también la guerra.

La cocina se sumió en un silencio demasiado tenso. Los Weasley miraban a los tres magos incrédulos.

.-¡Qué¡Potter no nos puede abandonar! –exclamó Kingsley-. ¡Sin él perderemos la guerra! No podemos dejar que nos abandone.

Lupin se levantó de pronto de la silla con las manos cerradas en puños. Frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio inferior intentando tranquilizarse. Todas las personas de la sala le miraban con curiosidad. Respiró profundamente antes de hablar.

.-Dejad de tratar a Harry como a un objeto –masculló el hombre-lobo sin mirar a nadie en especial-. Por eso mismo nos ha abandonado. Nunca debimos tratarlo como a un niño pequeño y a la vez como a un arma, eso ha sido lo que le ha llevado a abandonarnos. Y si queréis que os sea sincero, no me sorprende del todo.

.-Remus, tú podrás convencerle de que siga con sus estudios –le dijo Dumbledore.

.-¿Es que no lo entiende, Albus? Él no quiere seguir. Y ya es lo bastante mayorcito como para saber lo que hace.

.-Pero sin él perderemos la guerra, Remus. Nos matarán a todos. Él es el único que podrá vencer al Señor Tenebroso.

.-¿Os dais cuenta de lo que estáis haciendo? Estáis utilizando a un chico de dieciséis años para salvaros la vida. ¿Cómo es sentiríais vosotros en su lugar¿Y más si os lo habían ocultado hasta ahora? Harry es una persona que tiene sentimientos. Y ahora está sufriendo y encima siente que todos le han traicionado. No está en su mejor momento y ya está lo suficientemente enfadado con todos nosotros para encima obligarle ir a un sitio al que no quiere ir.

.-¿Entonces qué quieres que hagamos; que le dejemos libre, que vaya y haga lo que le dé la gana? No podemos hacer eso. Debe recibir una educación mágica básica. No puede abandonar así porque sí la magia.

.-Falta mucho aún hasta que empiece el nuevo curso. Ya veremos lo que hacemos. Pero lo que no hay que hacer ahora es atosigarlo ni tampoco presionarle.

.-Vale, estoy de acuerdo contigo, Remus. Pero hay que mantenerlo vigilado para que no haga ninguna locura –Dumbledore miró a su alrededor unos segundos y volvió a Lupin-. Que Nymphadora y tú empiecen con el primer turno ahora. Informadme de cualquier cosa que ocurra, lechuzas que reciba, horas que está fuera de casa, a dónde va y, sobretodo, cómo lo tratan sus tíos. Sabía que le trataban mal, pero no que llegaran hasta esos limites.

Lupin le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Tonks y los dos se desaparecieron al mismo tiempo apareciendo en un callejón oscuro, cercano a la calle Magnolia. Con paso silencioso y sin hablar, se acercaron al número 4 de Privet Drive y se ocultaron en las sombras de la casa de enfrente. Se quedaron quietos y silenciosos, observando con atención la casa, en la cual había mucha más actividad y ruidos de lo normal. De repente, la puerta de la casa se abrió y los dos aurores pudieron observar al tío Vernon que salía de su casa hecho una fiera, con la vena de la frente palpitando y el rostro de un rojo amoratado. El hombre miró a ambos lados de la calle y se decidió a ir hacia la derecha a buscar a su sobrino. Petunia apareció en el umbral de la puerta observando a su marido con una mano tapándose la boca con gesto preocupado. Lupin y Tonks se miraron entre sí y, con un asentimiento de cabeza, hicieron un hechizo rastreador sobre un papel que portaba el licántropo. Tres puntos aparecieron en el mapa, dos juntos donde ponían los nombres de Remus Lupin y Nymphadora Tonks y otro más apartado con el de Harry Potter. En silencio se acercaron a donde, supuestamente, estaba Harry. En el mapa que tenía Lupin en las manos situaba el punto donde había unos grandes setos. Lupin y Tonks, extrañados, miraron en los arbustos y se sorprendieron desagradablemente del estado en el que encontraron al famoso chico, tirado en el suelo y apoyado en el follaje de la planta inconsciente y sangrando profusamente por la herida de la cabeza.

_

* * *

__"Habrá condiciones…"_

_"Te escucho."_

_"No utilizarás Legeremancia conmigo, nada de irrumpir la intimidad de mis pensamientos ni recuerdos."_

_"Eso es muy difícil, Harry, soy un ser muy curioso y tienes una mente demasiado interesante, pero estoy dispuesto a no inmiscuirme."_

_"Mis pertenencias no se tocan por nadie; ni por ti ni por esos sirvientes estúpidos que tienes."_

_"Por eso tranquilo, mi joven Potter, mis mortífagos no sabrán quien eres, pero de eso hablaremos luego."_

_"Mis amigos y mis familiares estarán a salvo. Ni tú ni nadie mandado directa o indirectamente por ti les hará daño."_

_"¿Tampoco a tus familiares¿Con la paliza que te ha dado ese muggle y encima le defiendes?"_

_"De ellos me encargaré yo más adelante."_

_"¿Alguna cosa más?"_

_"No se me ocultará nada importante, como sucesos o planes. Estaré enterado de todo lo que ocurra en el mundo mágico."_

_"Bueno, de eso hablaremos cuando estemos cara a cara" dijo Voldemort cortante. "Las normas que cumplirás cuando te unas a mí las hablaremos cuando estemos juntos. Pero no creo que te sean muy difíciles de cumplir. Por otro lado, dentro de poco te enviaré un mensaje, allí habrá unas indicaciones para que salgas de casa sin que nadie lo note."_

_"¿Cómo?"_

_"Nagini te irá a visitar. Te acordarás de ella¿no?"_

_"Cómo olvidarla."_

_"Bien, pues si eso es todo nos vemos dentro de unos días, joven Potter. No te arrepentirás de tu decisión."_

Harry abrió los ojos sobresaltado. El dolor de cabeza no tardó en aparecer, punzante en las sienes. Rodando los ojos y mirando con atención, Harry se dio cuenta de que no estaba entre los arbustos en los que había perdido el conocimiento, sino tumbado en una cama bastante cómoda. Con cuidado se intentó incorporar, pero lo dejó de inmediato al sentir dolor en todo su cuerpo. Incluso respirar le dolía. Con respiraciones cortas y pausadas, Harry comprobó con cuidado sus heridas. Su brazo derecho lo tenía vendado fuertemente y apenas podía moverlo. Una gran venda cubría su frente. Al tocar su costado, el muchacho pudo darse cuenta de que sus costillas seguían rotas. Su mejilla y el labio inferior estaban completamente hinchados.

Harry miró a su alrededor con atención. Las paredes eran blancas e impecables. Una ventana grande se encontraba a la derecha de Harry. La cama era grande, con un edredón hecho de pequeños y grandes retazos de distintas telas. Enfrente de la cama se encontraba un armario de madera antigua, al igual que las librerías, estanterías y el escritorio, que se encontraban en distintos puntos de la habitación. Una moqueta azul marino cubría el suelo del dormitorio.

El chico, con mucho cuidado, se puso de pie y anduvo un par de pasos tambaleantes. Se dirigió hacia la ventana y se asomó por ella para ver si podía ubicarse en dónde estaba. Miró a derecha y a izquierda. Todas las casas eran iguales, con el mismo jardín en todas ellas. Suspiró sin querer creerse en la casa en la que estaba.

'_La casa de la señora Figg. Lo que me faltaba'. _

Harry miró atentamente si podía escaparse por la ventana sin temor a hacerse más daño, pero no había nada lo suficientemente seguro como para bajar al suelo.

_'Mierda. Y encima no me puedo escapar de aquí. Me pregunto quién cojones me encontró y me trajo aquí. Uno de la Orden, seguro. ¿No se suponía que ellos estaban para protegerme¿Dónde coño estaban cuando mi tío me estaba apaleando? Definitivamente no sirven para nada'._

Unos golpes a la puerta sacaron a Harry de sus pensamientos y le hicieron darse la vuelta con rapidez para ver quien entraba en la habitación.

* * *

Tonks se tapó la boca con las manos por la impresión de ver al chico en ese estado tirado en los arbustos. Remus reaccionó rápidamente y se acercó a Harry buscando en el cuello del chico el pulso con dos dedos, respirando más tranquilo al encontrarlo. Con mucho cuidado pasó un brazo por debajo de la espalda y el otro por las piernas, levantándole con demasiada facilidad para su gusto. 

.-Remus¿por qué no utilizas la magia para levantarle?

.-Alguien podría vernos. Además, la magia puede ser impedimento luego para curarle. Cuanto menos magia esté en contacto con él, le será más fácil curarse.

Sin decir una palabra más, los dos aurores, con el chico en brazos, se marcharon hacia la casa de la persona conocida más próxima en la que podían confiar. Llamaron a la puerta y no tuvieron que esperar demasiado cuando la abrieron. La señora Figg se recortó en el umbral por la luz de dentro de la casa y miró a los aurores con ojos interrogantes que se abrieron más de lo normal al ver a quien llevaba el hombre en brazos. Los dejó pasar sin dirigirles ninguna palabra y los guió hacia una habitación vacía. Lupin recostó a Harry en la cama con mucho cuidado y se apartó cuando llegó la señora Figg con un botiquín en la mano.

.-Tonks, voy a avisar a Dumbledore. No debe quedarse sin saber esto.

.-Yo me quedo aquí a ayudar a Arabella.

Lupin miró a la señora Figg con algo de indecisión y reticencia pero al final aceptó y salió con rapidez de la habitación para aparecerse en la cocina de Grimmauld Place, justamente delante de Dumbledore y Moody, que se habían quedado hablando después de la reunión.

.-¿Ha ocurrido algo malo, Remus?

.-Hemos encontrado a Harry tirado entre unos arbustos. Le han dado una paliza.

.-¿Sabéis quién ha podido ser?

.-No estoy muy seguro, pero sospecho que fue su tío.

.-¿Cómo está?

.-Se le veía bastante mal, Albus. Lo mejor será que vayas a verle.

.-No creo que sea una buena idea, sobretodo sabiendo en la actitud que está últimamente –dijo Moody.

.-Harry ahora está inconsciente. No creo que despierte hasta dentro de unas horas. Y aconsejaría que la señora Pomfrey nos acompañara para que le cure las heridas a Harry.

Diez minutos después, Moody, Dumbledore, Pomfrey y Lupin aparecían en la casa de la señora Figg. Lupin los llevó hacia la habitación donde se encontraba Harry y llamaron a la puerta antes de entrar. Tonks les abrió y les dejó pasar. Todos entraron y se fijaron en el chico inconsciente. Harry ya no tenía tan mal aspecto como antes. Le habían limpiado la sangre de la cara y una bolsa con hielo se encontraba en la mejilla y en el labio magullado. Pero, aún así, se podía observar que le habían dado una paliza brutal.

.-¡Oh¡Dios mío! –exclamó la señora Pomfrey aproximándose a la señora Figg y tomándole su lugar sentada en la cama y tocando con cuidado el brazo del chico. Luego tocó las costillas de Harry viendo el gran hematoma que estaba apareciendo en el costado del chico-. ¡Vamos¡Todos afuera! Tengo que curar al chico –dijo la enfermera con la misma voz imperiosa de siempre levantándose y echando a todos fuera de la habitación.

Cuando pudieron volver a entrar a la habitación, una hora después, Harry se encontraba debajo de las mantas de la cama. Su brazo derecho había vuelto a su sitio normal y estaba firmemente vendado. Una gasa y una venda tapaban la brecha que se había hecho en la frente. Pero, aun con la pomada que tenía esparcida sobre la mejilla y el labio, la hinchazón no había disminuido. La señora Pomfrey se encontraba tremendamente confundida.

.-¿Qué nos puedes decir, Poppy?

.-El brazo derecho roto y dislocado, tres costillas rotas, el labio también roto, un pómulo hinchado y una brecha bastante profunda en la frente –enumeró la enfermera teniendo total atención de todos los presentes-. Una de las costillas ha estado a punto de perforar un pulmón y ha perdido bastante sangre por la herida de la cabeza y la vena que ha explotado en el costado, pero ésta no es de mucha importancia, ya que ha sido una vena superficial. Pero…

.-¿Pero?

.-No sé lo que es, pero ni las pociones ni los hechizos funcionan para curarle.

.-¡Qué? –exclamó Lupin.

.-Es muy extraño. Nunca antes lo había visto. No le hace ningún efecto nada, ni siquiera un simple hechizo para curarle el labio.

.-¿A qué puede ser debido?

.-Sinceramente no lo sé. Es como si él mismo no se quisiera curar. Es una magia muy extraña la que le rodea. Está firmemente vendado para sujetar las fracturas y la brecha de la frente está tapada con una gasa, todo al modo muggle. Por lo menos he conseguido que no sangrase más.

.-¿Y cómo es eso de que no se quiere curar¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó Lupin acercándose al chico y mirándole con atención.

.-He visto que está muy delgado, más de lo normal. Y parece que no ha estado durmiendo mucho, últimamente. Esos son indicios de una depresión y puede que eso influya en su magia y en su cuerpo. De ahí que no pueda curarlo.

.-¿Y qué se puede hacer?

.-Que no se mueva, aunque no creo que pueda; que repose y descanse. No dejarlo sólo en ningún momento. Y, sobretodo, que duerma y que se alimente bien.

.-¿Sólo eso?

.-No puedo hacer otra cosa por él. Hay que apoyarle y demostrarle que no está solo para que no decaiga más en la depresión. Vendré dentro de un par de horas a revisarle.

.-Hasta luego, Poppy –se despidió Dumbledore de la enfermera antes de que saliera de la habitación-. Harry no despertará hasta dentro de un par de horas. Bajemos a cenar y luego subiremos uno a uno a vigilarlo.

Todos estaban terminando de cenar, una hora y pico después de que la enfermera se marchara, cuando Lupin oyó unos leves golpes amortiguados en el piso de arriba. Se excusó ante todos diciendo que iba al servicio y subió hacia la habitación de su antiguo alumno. Llamó a la puerta con los nudillos y entró sin esperar respuesta. Sus ojos dorados dieron con el cuerpo del muchacho vuelto hacia él. Lupin cerró la puerta tras él y se acercó al muchacho con su eterna sonrisa cálida y tierna.

.-Harry… -empezó a decir con voz tranquila y suave-¿qué haces de pie? Deberías estar tumbado en la cama.

.-¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? –preguntó Harry haciendo caso a Lupin, sentándose con cuidado en la cama para luego tumbarse.

.-Tonks y yo te encontramos y te trajimos aquí –Lupin arropó a Harry paternalmente preocupado-. ¿Quién te hizo esto?

Harry no contestó de inmediato, pero tuvo que hacerlo ante los escrutadores ojos dorados del licántropo.

.-Mi tío –confesó al final, rindiéndose.

Harry pudo ver como Lupin se tensaba y apretaba entre sus manos las sábanas con fuerza.

.-¿Sabes… sabes por qué lo hizo? –preguntó Lupin intentando tranquilizarse.

.-Creo que fue porque dejé a Moody, a Dumbledore y a ti que entrarais en casa. Estaba en la casa de enfrente y nos debió ver.

En los ojos pudieron observarse brillos de furia. Lupin respiró hondo y se pasó una mano por su pelo castaño veteado de gris.

.-¿Y cómo te sientes?

.-Me duele un poco respirar.

.-Tienes un par de costillas rotas. Luego vendrá la señora Pomfrey ha intentar curarte… otra vez.

.-¿Intentar? La señora Pomfrey siempre ha podido curar huesos rotos.

.-Menos hoy. Vino hace como unas… dos horas y no ha conseguido hacer nada y no sabe el porqué.

.-¿Cómo que no ha podido hacerlo?

.-Ya te explicará ella mejor. Recuerda que no soy medimago.

Harry se tocó la venda de la cabeza en donde tenía la brecha con un gesto de dolor.

.-¿Te duele?

.-Escuece, más que otra cosa.

.-Ahora vengo. Voy a llamar a la señora Pomfrey.

Harry asintió y Lupin, con una última sonrisa dirigida a su ex-pupilo, salió de la habitación y bajó al salón. Se sentó en un sillón sintiendo el cansancio que le perseguía después de luna llena y respiró profundamente.

.-Fue su tío –dijo al final.

.-¿Qué?

.-Harry se acaba de despertar. Me confirmo que fue su tío quien le pegó –contestó con los dientes apretados intentando evitar que su parte de lobo saliera a la luz y fuera a destrozar a ese muggle con sus propias manos.

.-Voy a llamar a Poppy –dijo Albus levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea.

.-No hagas locuras, Remus –le dijo Tonks a Lupin acercándose a él al ver como cerraba y abría los puños y se pasaba las manos por el pelo con desesperación.

.-No sabes las ganas que tengo de hacerle pagar a ese… a ese… hombre todo el daño que le ha hecho a Harry.

.-Algún día pagarán por todo lo que han hecho, ya lo verás –le dijo consolándole y acariciándole una mano-. Tú no te preocupes por ello.

.-¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar por Harry? Es como… ¡es como mi hijo!

.-No digo que no te preocupes por él. Me refiero a que no te comas la cabeza por los Dursley. Ya tendrán lo que se merecen.

No pudieron seguir hablando ya que la enfermera Pomfrey apareció por la chimenea y se dirigió rápidamente a Lupin preguntándole por Harry.

.-Me lo encontré apoyado en la ventana.

.-¡Le permitisteis que se levantara¡Cuántas veces tendré que decir que los pacientes tienen que mantener reposo tumbados en la cama sin levantarse? –exclamó la enfermera exaltada.

.-Poppy –empezó a decir Dumbledore para clamar un poco a la enfermera-. No estábamos con él cuando se levantó. No creímos que se fuera a despertar tan pronto. Además, no puede estar tan mal si ya se ha levantado¿no?

La señora Pomfrey no hizo caso a ese último comentario y subió las escaleras farfullando y murmurando sobre hombres y pacientes irresponsables que no hacían caso a lo que les decían las enfermeras como ella.

.-Pobre Harry, la bronca que le va acaer –comentó Tonks.

* * *

.-¿Cómo se encuentra, señor Potter? 

.-¿Sinceramente, señora Pomfrey? Hecho una mierda.

.-Cada vez necesita antes de mis cuidados, señor Potter. Espero no tener que volver a verlo hasta el primer partido de quidditch.

.-¿Por qué está tan segura que me verá allí? –le cuestionó él con una ceja alzada.

.-Porque siempre acaba en la enfermería después de un partido.

Harry soltó una media sonrisa algo sarcástica. Miró con atención cómo la enfermera le quitaba la venda del brazo y murmuraba unas palabras dándole con la varita en el brazo. Al contrario de lo que debería ser, no sintió absolutamente nada que le indicara que el hueso se hubiera curado. La enfermera frunció el ceño sin comprender del todo el motivo por el cual pasaba eso.

.-¡Férula!

El brazo volvió a quedar inmovilizado ante la exasperación de la enfermera. Negó con la cabeza murmurando para sí misma. Dirigió sus manos hacia las costillas del chico y empezó a palpar con cuidado. Harry se mordió el labio para evitar que un grito de dolor saliera de sus labios cuando la enfermera le tocó en una costilla rota. Pomfrey se dio cuenta del gesto de dolor del joven y volvió a decir las palabras mágicas con la varita en la mano. El hechizo no surtió efecto.

.-No lo entiendo. No lo entiendo –el susurro bajo de la enfermera llegó a los oídos del joven y le miró interrogante.

.-¿Qué no entiende, enfermera Pomfrey?

.-Hay algo en ti que no me permite curarte. Los hechizos curativos no surten efecto.

.-¿A qué puede ser debido?

.-Eso es lo que intento averiguar. Nunca había visto nada igual.

La enfermera siguió con la herida de la frente, descubriendo que la gasa estaba manchada de sangre. La limpió con cuidado y dijo otro encantamiento para intentar que se cerrara la herida sin conseguirlo. Conjuró una nueva venda y la puso alrededor de la herida. Puso otra crema en la mejilla magullada. Le hizo unas cuantas revisiones más y frunció el ceño al ver los resultados.

.-Potter¿desde cuando no come ni duerme? –le preguntó con preocupación al ver como se le marcaban las costillas al muchacho.

.-Yo como y duermo, señora –contestó él tranquilamente, aún sabiendo que era una mentira.

.-No mienta, señor Potter. Las pruebas indican que no ha comido nada desde hace unos días y que apenas duerme.

.-Sus pruebas mienten –le dijo de forma cortante, aun sabiendo lo estúpido del comentario.

.-Las pruebas no fallan ni mienten. Desde ahora se le controlará la comida y las horas de sueño.

.-No soy un niño pequeño para que me tengan que controlar lo que hago. Estoy bastante mayorcito como para necesitar una niñera –su voz cortante y fría no detuvo a la mujer.

.-No te levantarás de la cama para nada, tienes que recuperar las fuerzas. Yo vendré todos los días.

.-No es necesario…

.-Sí es necesario. Mañana vendré otra vez y veré si has seguido mis órdenes o si, por el contrario, no ha hecho nada.

.-Haga lo que quiera, señora. Y ya de paso deje a los demás también que hagan lo que les dé la gana.

Pomfrey le miró de forma reprobadora y a la vez asombrada y salió de la habitación.

.-¿Estáis seguros de que el chico de allá arriba es Potter? No lo parece –comentó la enfermera cuando entró en el salón donde estaban todos los demás reunidos.

.-Ha dado un gran cambio –le contestó Lupin-. No hay quien le reconozca.

.-¿Quién se quedará aquí cuidándole? –preguntó la señora Pomfrey.

.-Remus y Nymphadora –Tonks envió una mirada asesina a Dumbledore-. ¿Por qué?

.-Hay que tenerlo controlado. Que coma y que duerma bien y lo máximo posible. Potter está muy desnutrido y esas ojeras debajo de los ojos no me gustan nada. Son mucho peores que las tuyas, Remus.

.-Yo me quedaré esta noche vigilándole.

.-Estate atento a cualquier cosa. Una palabra entre sueños, un movimiento… cualquier cosa nos ayudará para saber el por qué de la imposibilidad de curarle.

.-Lo estaré.

En el piso superior a donde se encontraban los adultos conversando, Harry se hallaba tumbado en la cama boca arriba mirando a un punto en el infinito. Mucha gente que le viera diría que estaría pensando profundamente en alguna cosa que le preocupara, pero la realidad era otra, completamente distinta. Tenía la mente en blanco, sin pensar absolutamente en nada. Poco a poco, la oscuridad en la que se hallaba la habitación y el aburrimiento le inducieron a cerrar los ojos y quedarse dormido. Unos ojos azules curiosos no perdían detalle de nada que le ocurriera al chico. Oculta entre las sombras que brindaban las ramas del árbol al que estaba subida, la figura pudo ver perfectamente, sin ser vista, cómo esos irises verdes se ocultaban tras sus párpados y cómo Lupin, al entrar a la habitación, miraba con detenimiento al muchacho, le tapaba bien con las cobijas de forma paternal, luego se sentaba en una silla al lado de la cama y encendía una pequeña lucecita para leer un libro pequeño que se sacó del bolsillo. La figura de ojos azules sonrió y con sigilo bajó del árbol para desaparecer entre las sombras, sabiendo que su protegido, en esos momentos, se encontraba a salvo.

* * *

¡Hola! Ya estoy aquí, con un nuevo capítulo. He tardado una semana, no es tanto¿verdad? Un capítulo por semana, aunque no sé cuanto tiempo pueda seguir con este ritmo, pues aunque tengo bastantes capítulos escritos ya, los tengo escritos a mano, y no tengo demasiado tiempo para pasarlos al ordenador. Pero bueno... ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Sé que ha sido un poco (bastante) aburrido, pero es de esos que se llaman de transición, así que hay que aguantarlos, jeje. 

Bueno, pasando a otro tema, muchas gracias por los reviews, no tenéis idea de los ánimos que dan para seguir escribiendo. Así que no creo que sea mucho pedir que mandéis reviews¿verdad? Opiniones, críticas constructivas, preguntas y demás serán gratamente respondidas.

**gandulfo**: Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Besos.

**Finsi Potter**: Buenas! Me alegro que te haya gustado tanto el capítulo, confío en que éste no te haya decepcionado demasiado, auque haya sido tan aburrido. Muchas gracias por los ánimos, aunque en realidad no creo que mi fic sea el mejor, he leído verdaderas obras de arte y el mío no les llega ni a las suelas del zapato, aunque se hace lo que se puede ;) Debo suponer que no te gusta demasiado Ron¿verdad? Yo tampoco soy una de sus fans, precisamente, para ser sincera apenas le aguanto, pero aún así no creo que le vaya a dar Harry una lección, aunque aún no lo he decidido. Lo que sí sé es que se va a llevar una gran decepción cuando se entere de la verdad de Harry, tal vez incluso peleen en alguna batalla... emmm... creo que he hablado demasiado, mejor me callo. Te agradezco mucho tu review. Cuídate. Besotes.

**norixblack**: Hey! Qué tal? Muchísimas gracias por tu review, me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic. La verdad es que tú no eres la única que está harta de ver a Harry como el típico niño bueno que aguanta todo. Harry no se ha criado en un buen lugar para que sea un chico tan dócil como le gusta tanto poner a Rowling, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer, para eso tenemos los fics, para hacer nuestros sueños realidad ;) Espero que éste capítulo también te haya gustado. Cuídate tú también. Besos.

Hasta aquí llegamos hoy. Espero vuestros reviews¿eh? Pero mira que soy pesada ¬¬... XD

Besotes

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_


	5. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

**_A REFUGIO EN LA OSCURIDAD_**

_**Capítulo 4**_

Harry despertó bañado en sudor. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor con las imágenes de su sueño dando vueltas por su cabeza. Un sueño protagonizado por Sirius, por su padrino. Lágrimas furtivas se confundían con las gotas de sudor. El pecho le dolía de sobremanera al tener la respiración agitada. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en intentar normalizar la respiración. Luego se sentó en el borde de la cama con mucho cuidado. Con la mano izquierda cogió las gafas de la mesilla y su visión se aclaró. La habitación estaba a oscuras a excepción de una pequeña luz perteneciente a una vieja lámpara de mesa situada en la mesilla. El radio de luz que emitía la bombilla era pequeño, pero era suficiente como para ver y distinguir a la persona que se encontraba sentada en una silla, cerca de la cama donde dormía Harry. Su pelo castaño con algunos mechones grises le caía en la cara, sobre sus ojos dorados, ahora cerrados en un profundo sueño. Su boca estaba abierta, respirando con pesadez. Sobre su regazo se hallaba descansando un pequeño libro de pasta marrón, sin ningún título visible. Intentando no despertarlo, Harry se levantó silencioso y se encaminó hacia la ventana. Sus pasos eran cortos y pausados, haciendo el menor ruido posible ya que sabía que Lupin, al ser un hombre lobo, sus sentidos estaban más desarrollados que los de los humanos. Cuando llegó, apoyó su brazo izquierdo en el marco y miró afuera.

El cielo estaba libre de nubes, igual que los últimos días. La luna menguante brillaba justo enfrente de la ventana, rodeada de pequeños puntos blancos contrastando con la oscuridad del cielo. La calle estaba casi a oscuras, sólo unas cuantasfarolas dispersas iluminaban levemente algún que otro coche aparcado en la acera. El silencio reinaba en la calle, algo que Harry agradeció interiormente. Un par de gatos, seguramente de la señora Figg, dormían en el jardín descuidado de la casa. Ante la soledad y la oscuridad de la calle, Harry suspiró tranquilo. Repasó la calle otra vez y miró la luna. El brillante satélite siempre le había tranquilizado en noches como ésa, en las que las pesadillas y pensamientos agitados enturbiaban su mente. Se quedó allí, quieto, mirando la luna, ausente durante varios minutos hasta que un movimiento cerca de una farola encendida le llamó la atención. Era un animal, un perro para ser precisos. Grande, bastante más grande de lo normal, con abundante pelo negro. Harry se incorporó al verlo y sacó la cabeza por la ventana para verlo mejor. Aguantó la respiración mientras le miraba fijamente, con el corazón acelerado. Sus ojos brillaron con decepción y pena al ver como el perro se metía en el callejón entre dos casas y desaparecía en las sombras. Harry dejó escapar el aire retenido a la vez que una lágrima fugitiva recorría su mejilla, cargada de dolor y angustia. Otra lágrima siguió a esa. Y luego otra. Y otra. Su llanto era silencioso, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados intentado impedir que más lágrimas escaparan. Sus puños estaban cerrados con mucha fuerza; sus uñas haciendo pequeñas heridas en las palmas de las manos. Un sollozo escapó de sus labios, incapaz de seguir dentro, incapaz de seguir manteniendo la agonía y el dolor secretos del alma de Harry. El muchacho abrió los ojos. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo a través de las irritadas mejillas. Unos ojos azules le devolvieron la mirada desde las sombras de la casa de enfrente. El chico ahogó un pequeño grito que luchaba por salir. Aquellos misteriosos, pero a la vez, familiares ojos azules le miraron durante unos segundos más antes de desaparecer. Harry había sostenido su mirada, enfrentando sus ojos verdes a aquellos azules, intentado distinguir algo entre aquella negrura. Pero no lo consiguió. Aún así pasó un pequeño rato más, buscando a los misteriosos ojos, pero lo único que consiguió fue que se frustrara y más lágrimas, esta vez de rabia, recorrieran sus mejillas. Oyó un leve ruido detrás suyo, pero lo ignoró, sólo quería seguir buscando aquellos ojos tan familiares, aquellos ojos tan parecidos a los de… él, a los de su padrino. Aunque dentro de él sabía que Sirius estaba atrapado dentro del velo y que necesitaba ayuda para salir, unas mínimas esperanzas le incentivaban a creer que esos ojos azules eran de su segundo padre. Más lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas. ¿Es que, acaso, no iba a dejar de llorar nunca? No lo sabía, aunque a decir verdad, no le interesaba. Lo único que le importaba era buscar la manera de poder ayudar a Sirius.

'_Y Voldemort es el único que puede ayudarme'_ se dijo a sí mismo con oscuro entusiasmo.

Unos brazos, abrazándole por la cintura le sorprendieron. Se dio la vuelta encontrándose con unos llorosos ojos dorados.

.-Shh… tranquilo… -susurró el hombre lobo abrazándole con fuerza y pasándole tranquilizadoramente una mano por el rebelde pelo negro. El adolescente, sin poder evitarlo, le abrazó también, hundiendo la cara en el pecho del hombre mayor. Sollozos incontrolables escapaban de la boca de Harry, al igual que más lágrimas que se perdían en la desgastada tela que componía la túnica del ex profesor.

.-Le echo de menos… le echo mucho de menos –murmuró Harry aún con su cara oculta.

.-Yo también, Harry. Yo también…

¿Qué podía decirle a Harry, que guardara las esperanzas porque Sirius volvería? Eso no podía decírselo. El mismo Dumbledore había dicho que no se podía hacer absolutamente nada por el animago. Que no había esperanzas. Lo único que podía hacer era dar todo su apoyo a Harry, demostrarle que podía contar con él para cualquier cosa. Pero bien sabía el hombre lobo que lo único que Harry quería era tener a su padrino con él. Y, por desagracia, eso no podía dárselo.

Los dos magos permanecieron unos minutos más abrazados, consolándose el uno al otro. Los sollozos de Harry fueron disminuyendo hasta que pararon. Fue entonces cuando Lupin aflojó el abrazo y miró al adolescente a la cara. Suavemente le secó las lágrimas que aún tenía en la cara y le sonrió cálidamente, una de esas sonrisas que consiguen confortar en cualquier lugar y momento. Harry le intentó responder, pero lo único que consiguió fue bajar la cabeza y volver a abrazarse al otro hombre. Lupin le daba una seguridad y un cariño que poca gente le había dado. En realidad sólo otra persona lo había hecho, pero no quería volver a pensar en él.

.-Harry… -susurró Lupin al oído de su ex alumno-. Tienes que tumbarte en la cama. Como Poppy se entere de que te has levantado sin su permiso nos va a cortar el cuello a los dos.

El intento de broma de Lupin surtió efecto. Una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en los labios de Harry. El joven mago le hizo caso, se separó renuente del cálido cuerpo y se dirigió hacia la cama. Una vez tumbado, Lupin le arropó con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Ahora que se daba cuenta, le había abrazado con mucha fuerza, con la fuerza suficiente como para haberle hecho daño, sobretodo en las costillas. Pero, al parecer, Harry había estado demasiado metido en sus pensamientos como para haberse dado cuenta.

.-¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó en voz baja sentándose en el borde de la cama.

.-Pues un poco mejor que antes, pero estoy molido.

.-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que tu tío te pegaba?

.-¿Acaso ibais a hacer algo para remediarlo? Dumbledore…

.-El profesor Dumbledore, Harry –le reprendió suavemente Lupin.

.-Dumbledore había hecho ya el hechizo. No había nada que hacer. Tengo que pasar con mi tía algún tiempo¿no? Así que con ello también con su marido.

.-Él creía que era lo mejor para ti.

.-Pues falló estrepitosamente.

Lupin le sonrió, una sonrisa que Harry no supo descifrar. Tampoco le importó. Lo único que de verdad importaba era que tenía su completa confianza y amistad, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que los siguiera teniendo cuando se marchara. No le gustaba la idea de traicionar a Lupin, pero si quería que Sirius volviera no tenía otra opción. Seguro que al final lo comprendería. O eso era lo que él quería.

.-Venga, Harry. Son las tres de la mañana. Lo mejor será que te vuelvas a dormir –le dijo Lupin al muchacho levantándose de la cama y apagando la luz de la lamparita.

Harry le quiso decir que no, que si se volvía a dormir, las pesadillas con Sirius traspasando el velo volverían y no quería, pero no tuvo el valor de contradecirle cuando sintió que su ex profesor le cogía una mano y la sostenía entre las suyas dándole apoyo silencioso.

.-Vamos, Harry, duerme. No te preocupes por nada.

Harry le hizo caso y cerró los ojos. Poco a poco su respiración se hizo pesada, demostrando que aunque creía que no lo conseguiría, había caído dormido.

_"Buenas noches, Harry."_

_"Hola, Tom" la voz de Harry sonó resignada, al contrario que la de su adversario._

_"¿Qué hay, mi querido muchacho¿Cómo te encuentras de la paliza que te dio ese muggle?"_

_"Si es que de verdad te interesa, estoy mejor."_

_"Por supuesto que me interesa. ¿Quién te crees que soy?"_

_"¿La persona que ha querido matarme desde que nací? A lo mejor, no lo sé."_

_"Bueno, bueno…" su voz sonó despreocupada. "No vivas en el pasado. Piensa en el gran futuro que tenemos por delante los dos juntos."_

_"Sí… gran futuro" la voz de Harry se oyó sin estar demasiado convencido._

_"¿Te preocupa algo, Harry?"_

_"No, Tom, no me preocupa nada."_

_"Sí, algo te preocupa. Lo puedo sentir… No habrás estado hablando con nadie¿verdad?"_

_"¿Me vas a prohibir hablar con la gente, Tom?"_

_"No quiero que hables con personas cercanas a Dumbledore. No se puede confiar en ellos. Son capaces de meterte cualquier cosa en la cabeza."_

_"En Lupin sí se puede confiar."_

_"Ese es uno de los que menos puedes confiar. Es demasiado cercano a Dumbledore. Seguro que el viejo loco le ha comido la cabeza y le ha ordenado que se acerque a ti para tenerte controlado."_

_"Lupin no haría eso. ¡Era amigo de mis padres!"_

_"Por eso mismo no es alguien confiable. Dumbledore sabe eso, así que seguramente ha enviado a Lupin para que confíes en él. Yo te aconsejo que tengas cuidado."_

_"Lupin me quiere ayudar."_

_"Lupin quiere utilizarte, igual que todos los demás. No confíes en él."_

_"Pero es mi amigo."_

_"Si es tu amigo… ¿dónde estaba cuando el muggle te pegó¿Dónde estaba cuando te atacaron los dementores¿Por qué no ayudó a Black cuando traspasó el velo? Aunque no lo parezca, él es igual a los demás. Abandonó a su supuesto amigo cuando lo necesitó y hará lo mismo contigo cuando ya no te necesiten."_

_"Pero…"_

_"Además… yo soy ahora tu amigo¿no? Yo te voy a ayudar a conseguir lo que quieras. Conmigo estarás mucho más seguro que con esos muggles y que con Dumbledore y su estúpida Orden."_

_"Tienes razón…"_

_"Claro que tengo razón. Te ayudaré a hacerte, tan poderoso como yo, mi igual, mi socio… Aprenderás Ates Oscuras, Pociones, Transformaciones… tendrás toda una biblioteca para ti. Podrás buscar lo que quieras, sin que nadie te prohíba nada. Podrás vengarte de todos aquellos que te han hecho daño, nadie te lo impedirá."_

_"Venganza…"_

_"Por supuesto que sí, muchacho… Venganza…"_

.-Harry… Harry, despierta.

Lupin movía a Harry con cuidado, lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertarle pero no para hacerle daño. El muchacho abrió los ojos y los fijó en los dorados de su ex profesor. Recordando la conversación que había tenido con Voldemort se apartó bruscamente de Lupin y le miró con resentimiento y decepción.

.-Ey, Harry… ¿Qué ocurre?

.-No pasa nada, Lupin –la voz de Harry, al contrario que la noche anterior, sonó fría, cortante, sin mostrar ningún tipo de sentimiento. Lupin le miró sorprendido, sin comprender el porqué del cambio de actitud del chico. Aún así sonrió como siempre aunque en sus ojos se podía ver un deje de preocupación.

.-¿Cómo te encuentras, Harry?

.-Bien.

Lupin frunció el entrecejo y miró evaluadoramente al muchacho tumbado en la cama de enfrente. Su instinto le decía que algo había pasado, algo bastante gordo con el muchacho, pero… ¿qué iba a pasar con Harry cuando éste había estado todo el rato durmiendo?

.-Emm… voy… voy a traerte el desayuno, ahora vengo.

Sin estar muy convencido, Lupin salió de la habitación dejando solo al muchacho. Bajó las escaleras, aún cuestionándose el porqué de la actitud del chico, y se perdió dentro de la cocina.

Harry, en la habitación, miró interesado a la ventana. La persiana estaba subida y las cortinas estaban sujetas con cordeles de color verde a la pared. El sol se encontraba ya bastante alto en el cielo azul libre de nubes. Debían ser sobre las 10 de la mañana. Una refrescante brisa entraba por la ventana. Un día como ese incitaba a las personas a sonreír y a ser felices, pero a Harry eso no le importaba. Sin querer levantarse para bajar la persiana, el chico se dio la vuelta encarando la pared y se tapó con las sábanas hasta que solo pudo verse una parte de su rebelde pelo negro. Debajo de las sábanas había un calor sofocante, pero Harry lo ignoró y siguió con la vista pegada a la pared.

'_¿Tom tendrá razón¿Lupin sólo está fingiendo?'_ Una lágrima se perdió en la almohada. _'¿No voy a poder confiar en nadie¿Es que, acaso, no voy a tener nunca nadie en quien confiar?'_

Harry se giró y ocultó su cara en la almohada ahogando un grito e intentando por todos los medios no llorar.

'_¡Maldita sea, Potter¡Tú no lloras¡Nunca has llorado, así que no empieces ahora!'_

Cuando un sollozo quiso salir de sus labios, el muchacho mordió la almohada con frustración, al no poder contener sus sentimientos. Agarró con fuerza las sábanas entre sus manos intentando controlarse. En ese momento se hizo una promesa: no volvería a llorar hasta que su venganza estuviera cumplida. Dejaría de ser un niño llorica para pasar a ser un adulto sin sentimientos. Y eso lo conseguiría con Tom, seguro que él le enseñaría cómo hacerlo. Sí, seguro…

.-¿Harry?

El nombrado levantó un poco la cabeza. Lupin estaba de pie frente a él, con una bandeja llena de comida en las manos. Le miraba con preocupación, pero su eterna sonrisa amable se dibujaba en sus labios.

.-Venga, Harry, siéntate en la cama, por favor.

.-No tengo hambre –su voz volvió a sonar fría y cortante, como la de esa mañana. La mirada preocupada de Lupin se incentivó. Se dio la vuelta y dejó la bandeja encima de la mesilla para luego sentarse en el borde del colchón de la cama de Harry.

.-¿Qué te ocurre, Harry? –le preguntó pasándole una mano por el pelo. Harry se apartó bruscamente de él, haciéndose daño en las costillas, pero ningún gesto de dolor cruzó su cara.

.-Déjame en paz, Lupin. Vete con Dumbledore y déjame tranquilo.

.-No pienso irme a ningún sitio hasta que me cuentes que te pasa. No te comportabas así esta noche… no me tratabas así esta noche.

.-He tenido tiempo para pensar y analizar lo que está ocurriendo ahora.

.-¿Y qué está ocurriendo ahora? –su pregunta había sido suave, sin dejar de mirarlo, pero se sorprendió al ver la mirada asesina que le enviaba el chico.

.-Tú sabrás, Lupin.

Sin decir nada más, Harry se dio la vuelta dando la espalda a Lupin y cerró los ojos con dolor. No aguantaría demasiada en esa posición. Las costillas cada vez le dolían más, así que estaba deseando que Lupin se fuera para poder ponerse boca arriba. Pero eso no ocurrió. Lupin se quedó sentado donde estaba, analizando al chico. Había algo raro en torno a él, en torno a su aura mágica. No sabía lo que era, pero su instinto le decía que no era nada bueno. Se mantuvo quieto, mirándole fijamente durante varios minutos. Harry, ya sin poder contener más el dolor se dio la vuelta con los ojos cerrados y se quedó boca arriba sin hacer caso a su acompañante. Estuvieron así otros tantos minutos, Lupin sin quitar la mirada de Harry y Harry poniéndose cada vez más nervioso por dicha mirada. Al final, dándose por vencido, el muchacho abrió los ojos malhumorado y enfrentó al licántropo sin levantarse de la cama.

.-¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le espetó duramente, perforándole con sus verdes ojos.

.-Quiero que me digas que te ocurre –al ver que el chico no pensaba decir nada, Lupin añadió-: Dímelo y me marcho de la habitación.

.-¿De verdad quieres saberlo, Lupin?

.-Por supuesto –la voz del hombre lobo no había cambiado, seguía siendo suave y calmada, esperando pacientemente la respuesta del mago más pequeño.

.-Simplemente me he dado cuenta de quien en verdad eres.

.-¿Y quién en verdad soy?

.-Un maldito mentiroso y falso. Eso es lo que eres. Dumbledore te dijo que te acercaras a mí para mantenerme controlado y tú le hiciste caso mintiéndome y diciéndome que eres mi amigo cuando todo eso es mentira.

Había sido sólo un susurro frío, pero lo bastante audible como para que Lupin lo oyera entero y se diera cuenta con la sangre fría con lo que le lo había dicho Harry. El brillo de preocupación en los ojos dorados se incentivó al oírlo. Se pasó una mano por la barbilla y la mejilla con aire pensativo, aún procesando lo que acababa de oír.

.-Sabes perfectamente que eso no es verdad, Harry.

.-¡Claro que sí¡Sólo te has acercado a mí porque soy importante en esa guerra y el único capaz de matar a Tom! Después me abandonarás y me olvidarás.

.-¿Quién…¡Un momento¿Tom¿Tom Ryddle¿Desde cuando llamas Tom a Voldemort? –Lupin se había levantado de la cama exaltado-. ¡Has estado hablando con Voldemort?

Harry no le respondió, simplemente le envió una mirada asesina a Lupin y luego cerró los ojos. La habitación se quedó en un tenso silencio. Lupin miraba a Harry sorprendido, sin saber qué decir o cómo actuar. No se lo podía creer, no se lo quería creer. Recuperando su habitual temple, se sentó en la silla sin dejar de mirar a su antiguo alumno y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

.-¿Qué te ha dicho Voldemort, Harry¿De qué habéis hablado?

.-Eso no te importa.

.-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que Voldemort se estaba comunicando contigo?

.-Porque no es algo que os incumba.

.-A través de los sueños¿no?

Harry no le respondió. Se limitó a respirar pausadamente sin mirarlo. Lupin dio la pregunta por respondida. Se volvió a pasar la mano por el pelo e intentó tranquilizar su corazón, que aún seguía a cien por hora debido a la última revelación.

.-Harry, mírame –Lupin esperó unos momentos, pero viendo que Harry le ignoraba, decidió volver a sentarse en la cama y obligar a mirarle, aunque ese método no le gustaba nada-. Harry, por favor, cuéntamelo.

.-¿Para qué¿Para que vayas a Dumbledore y se lo digas? No me apetece tener a alguien de la Orden al lado todo el día.

.-Harry, confía en mí. Sabes perfectamente que lo que hablemos aquí lo mantendré en secreto –Harry giró su cabeza y volvió a mirar a la pared. No quería ver aquellos ojos dorados mostrándole todos los sentimientos que sentía su dueño-. Harry, por favor.

.-Dijiste que te ibas a ir si te decía lo que pensaba. No sé qué estás haciendo aquí.

Lupin se levantó derrotado, sabiendo que no conseguiría ni una palabra del joven. Antes de salir se giró y con voz extremadamente seria dijo:

.-No te fíes de Voldemort, Harry. Haría cualquier cosa por conseguir sus propósitos. Te utilizará y luego te matará. Y su primer paso es ponerte en contra nuestra. Ten cuidado.

El hombre lobo salió de la habitación con aspecto abatido, dejando a un muchacho cuestionándose sus decisiones. La bandeja con el desayuno quedó olvidada hasta la hora del almuerzo cuando la señora Figg fue a recogerla.

* * *

La mañana pasó, al igual que la tarde. La bandeja del almuerzo descansaba sobre la mesilla llena de comida. Harry se había mantenido tumbado en la cama boca arriba con los ojos cerrados durante todo el día sin moverse. No se había inmutado cuando Lupin había entrado con la bandeja de la comida y había intentado hablar con él. Su respiración era pausada y leve, intentado hacerse el menor daño posible. Sus músculos se estaban agarrotando al no haberse movido de la cama, pero aún así no se movió. Se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, sin dormirse y dejando la mente en blanco, sin pensar en nada y aislándose de su alrededor, por lo cual no oyó cuando entró Dumbledore, acompañado de la enfermera Pomfrey. 

.-¿Harry?

Dumbledore entró en la habitación mirando a Harry con precaución. El muchacho no le hizo ni caso y siguió con los ojos cerrados concentrado en sí mismo. La enfermera le miró con ojo crítico, sabiendo inmediatamente que el muchacho no había seguido sus indicaciones.

.-¿Señor Potter¿Está despierto? –preguntó la enfermera acercándose a él.

.-Sí, esta despierto –le respondió el director.

.-Señor Potter… Señor Potter, abra los ojos –Pomfrey se había sentado en la cama y le movía el hombro con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Harry siguió sin hacerle caso, como si allí, en la habitación, no hubiera nadie más que él.

En ese momento entró Lupin con lentitud, sin saber si estaba interrumpiendo a Pomfrey en su exploración o no, pero al ver que la enfermera intentaba llamar la atención del chico se extraño.

.-¿Qué ocurre, Albus?

.-Harry no quiere abrir los ojos. No hace ningún caso a Poppy.

.-¿Le ocurre algo a Potter, Remus? –le preguntó la enfermera al hombre lobo. Ante la pregunta, Lupin dudo en qué contestar.

.-Harry está… confundido y enfadado con nosotros –contestó vagamente al final acercándose a la cama del chico-. Harry… Harry, vamos, abre los ojos y hazle caso a Poppy… Harry…

Lupin le movía con cuidado y con precaución impregnada en cada palabra. Y no era para menos. Tenía miedo de que en aquellos momentos Harry estuviera hablando con Voldemort y éste le estuviera metiendo ideas raras en la cabeza. Pero nada más lejos de la verdad. Harry se encontraba despierto, pero intentado dejar la mente en blanco. Dumbledore estaba allí y ya era bastante que Lupin supiera que había estado comunicándose con Tom para que también lo supiera el viejo loco.

.-¡Maldita sea, Potter¡Deje de comportarse como un crío! –se oyó la voz de la enfermera exclamar irritada. Harry respiró hondo intentado tranquilizarse.

.-¿No es así como me tratáis, como si fuera un crío? Pues entonces me pongo a actuar como ellos y así tenéis razón en algo por una vez.

En cuanto Remus oyó la respuesta burlona de Harry apartó la mano de su hombro y volvió a mirarlo con preocupación. Sabía perfectamente que estaban perdiendo a Harry, pero… ¿qué podía hacer para recuperarle?

.-Venga, marchaos. Ya me encargo yo del señor Potter.

Dumbledore dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Remus, al contrario, se quedó quieto al lado del muchacho, renuente a dejarlo solo con la enfermera.

.-Venga, Remus. Dentro de unos minutos podrás volver con él, pero ahora debes dejarme que le revise.

Con una última mirada, Remus salió de la habitación, recargándose en la puerta al cerrarla tras él. Respiró hondo, intentando controlar las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir de sus ojos y el temblor de sus manos. No quería perder al muchacho, era lo único que le quedaba. No quería dejarlo marchar, no quería que siguiera comunicándose con Voldemort, no quería perderlo… pero no sabía qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

.-Sirius… ¿por qué te fuiste? –no fue más que un susurro de sus labios, lo suficientemente bajo como par que nadie lo escuchara. Con un último suspiro se enderezó y se dirigió al salón a sentarse a esperar que Pomfrey terminase con Harry para intentar hablar con él… de nuevo.

* * *

.-Remus¿cómo está Harry? –preguntó una voz impaciente y levemente alterada. 

El licántropo acababa de sentarse en un sillón cuando la señora Weasley apareció por la chimenea seguida de Nymphadora Tonks.

.-Tonks acaba de decirme que le habíais encontrado malherido. ¿Qué le ha pasado?

.-Al parecer su tío le dio ayer una paliza después de que nosotros le hiciéramos la visita a Harry. Él está arriba. Ahora mismo la señora Pomfrey le está revisando.

La cara roja y los puños apretados de Molly Weasley delataban sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos. Gracias a sus sentidos más desarrollados, Lupin pudo sentir la ira que la regordeta mujer reprimía.

.-¿Y cómo está Harry?

.-Tiene un par de contusiones y algunos huesos rotos, nada que Poppy no pueda curar –le informó el hombre lobo intentado tranquilizarla, sin muchos resultados.

.-Pero… pero… ¿cómo se ha atrevido ese… ese… monstruo a pegar a un niño? –la señora Weasley temblaba de furia al imaginarse a Dursley padre pegar a Harry. Lupin y Tonks la hicieron sentarse en un sillón e hicieron un té para tranquilizarse los tres. Lupin, en su cabeza, ya estaba maquinando la venganza contra los Dursley. Dejó que su lado "merodeador" que por tantos años había estado dormido despertara y fuera ideando algún plan para humillarles y meterles miedo en el cuerpo, que se dieran cuenta que sus advertencias no eran en vano. Y para eso necesitaba la ayuda de cierto auror paranoico y un par de gemelos pelirrojos.

* * *

.-Potter, necesita comer más; está muy delgado para la edad que tiene. 

.-Señora, eso es problema mío, así que no se meta.

.-Es mi paciente, Potter y como tal…

.-¿Y cómo tal qué? Mejor deje el tema por la paz.

La señora Pomfrey le miró frunciendo los labios unos segundos. Sin poder creerse que aquel niño educado que había curado tantas veces en el pasado fuera el mismo que estaba delante de ella, cerró el maletín que llevaba con las pociones que había llevado para sanar las heridas del chico y se marchó de la habitación. Sin apartar sus pensamientos del muchacho tumbado en aquella cama, entró en el salón dispuesta a irse a la enfermería de Hogwarts a seguir investigando el porqué del estado de Potter, pero se encontró con las tres personas que aún estaban tomando el té, esperándola para saber qué era lo que pasaba con el chico.

.-Las heridas siguen sin cerrarse –les informó la enfermera-. No tengo la menor idea del porqué, pero estoy investigando. Nunca había visto nada como esto.

.-¿Podría ser magia negra? –preguntó Remus con temor.

.-No lo creo. He hecho las pruebas necesarias para poder apartar esa posibilidad. De todas formas, esta tarde me pondré en contacto con un amigo que tengo en San Mungo que es especialista en casos extraños como éste y a ver que me dice.

.-Pero Remus¿no dijiste que fue su tío quien le pegó? Por lo que tengo entendido es un muggle.

.-Ya lo sé Tonks, pero pensaba en la pelea del Ministerio. A lo mejor un maleficio de algún mortífago le dio a Harry y no nos dimos cuenta.

.-Lo tendré presente, Remus. Lo que ahora hay que hacer es que ese niño coma. Está en los huesos.

.-Dice que no tiene hambre. Y no le puedo obligar a comérselo.

.-Claro que puedes obligarle. Es más, debes hacerlo. Me da igual que diga que no tiene hambre. No es bueno que se quede sin comer simplemente porque no tiene ganas, y menos en el estado en el que está.

.-Tranquila Poppy, yo me encargo de que Harry coma –dijo la señora Weasley encaminándose hacia la habitación de Harry en el piso superior.

.-Yo me marcho, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

Lupin y Tonks se despidieron de la enfermera antes de seguir a la señora Weasley al piso de arriba.

* * *

Dos suaves golpes sonaron en la puerta pidiendo permiso, un permiso que el habitante de la habitación ignoró, volviendo a dejar la mente en blanco. Cuanto menos supiera Tom sobre él mejor¿no? 

.-¿Harry¿Estás despierto? –la voz dulce de la señora Weasley se oyó por el resquicio de la puerta que ella misma había abierto. Harry no pudo evitar abrir los ojos sorprendido.

.-¿Señora Weasley¿Qué hace aquí?

.-Me dijeron que estabas aquí y vine a visitarte –la señora Weasley se acercó hasta la cama de Harry y se sentó en la misma silla en la que Lupin había pasado la noche-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

.-Estoy bien, señora Weasley, no se preocupe.

.-Cómo no me voy a preocupar, cariño –le dijo sonriendo cálidamente mientras le pasaba una mano por el rebelde cabello con suavidad-. Le diré a Albus que te vendrás con nosotros cuando te repongas y Poppy diga que ya te puedes levantar¿te parece?

.-No se moleste, señora. Dumble… el profesor Dumbledore no dejará que me vaya hasta que haya pasado un poco más el verano. Pero muchas gracias de todas formas –le agradeció el chico con una leve sonrisa.

.-Tranquilo, Harry. Yo me encargaré de convencer a Albus. No pienso dejar que vuelvas con tus familiares.

.-No creo que a ellos les guste ser llamados "mis familiares" –comentó con sorna el chico intentando acomodarse mejor en la cama evitando hacerse daño; cosa que no consiguió.

.-¡Hey, Harry¿Cómo te va? –saludó Tonks en cuanto entró en la habitación. Lupin se quedó apoyado en el marco de la puerta viendo como la joven auror se sentaba en el borde de la cama sonriendo a Harry. Se quedó hablando un rato con él sobre quidditch mientras la señora Weasley y Lupin iban a la cocina a ayudar a hacer la cena.

* * *

.-Te digo, Harry, que, esta temporada, los Chudley Cannons han mejorado muchísimo. 

.-¿A sí¿Ahora consiguen los cazadores sostener la quaffle durante más de cinco segundos sin caérsele? –Harry miraba a Tonks escéptico, pero con una sonrisa en los labios. Tonks podría ser patosa, pero sabía como hacerte sonreír.

.-Pues sí –le contestó ella desafiante-. Además… ¿Ron no es de los Cannons? Creía que al ser el equipo favorito de tu mejor amigo los defenderías.

.-En realidad no soy fan en especial de ningún equipo. No sé lo suficiente sobre ellos para poder elegir a uno, además que estando aislado del mundo mágico en vacaciones sin una radio mágica no ayuda.

.-¡Pues tienes razón! –dijo ella levantándose de la cama con su buen humor de siempre-. Quédate aquí, que ahora mismo te traigo una cosa.

.-Tonks, me tienen prohibido levantarme siquiera de la cama. ¿Adónde crees tú que puedo ir?

La auror le sonrió con algo de vergüenza y se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, pero al hacerlo le dio un manotazo a la lámpara de la mesilla tirándola al suelo y rompiéndola en pequeños trozos. Harry se empezó a reír al ver la cara roja de Tonks y sus ojos furibundos mirando la lámpara, pero dejó de hacerlo al sentir el dolor de sus costillas, pero, aún así, conservó una pequeña sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

.-Ya me preguntaba yo cuándo romperías algo –comentó Harry burlón-. Ya estabas tardando.

.-Muy gracioso, Harry –le contestó ella sacándole la lengua.

.-¿Se puede saber qué has roto esta vez, Nymphadora? –preguntó Remus entrando en la habitación con la bandeja de la comida levitando detrás de él.

.-Como me vuelvas a llamar Nymphadora, Remus, me va a tener miedo hasta tu forma de lobo en luna llena –le amenazó la chica enviándole una mirada asesina mientras reparaba la destrozada lámpara con un movimiento de varita.

Remus solo negó con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa y dejó la bandeja en la mesilla con cuidado.

.-Venga, Harry, te ayudo a sentarte e la cama –le dijo Lupin.

.-No te molestes, Lupin; no tengo hambre –el tono duro de voz que Harry había dejado abandonado cuando habló con la señora Weasley y con Tonks lo volvió a utilizar para dirigirse al licántropo.

.-A no, de eso nada, jovencito. Te vas a comer esa comida ahora, y nada de rechistar ni negarse –la voz imperativa de la señora Weasley, acostumbrada a mandar sin reclamos a sus hijos, se oyó desde la puerta de la habitación por donde había aparecido.

.-Pero señora Weasley, no tengo hambre –dijo Harry totalmente afligido al saber que había perdido aquella pelea sin ni siquiera haberla empezado.

.-A mí no me vengas con esas, Harry. No comiste nada ni hoy ni ayer, y supongo que tampoco los días anteriores, así que no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que te comas todo eso.

Harry hundió los hombros derrotado y dejó, sumisamente, que entre Lupin y ella lo sentaran cómodamente en la cama para que, seguidamente, la matriarca de los Weasley le pusiera la bandeja en su regazo y se sentara en la silla a esperar que él se comiera toda la comida que, por cierto, era demasiado para su estómago acostumbrado ya a casi no comer nada durante días.

Lupin salió de la habitación dejando a solas a Harry y a la señora Weasley; ella sabría tratarle mejor que él. Tonks hacía ya algunos minutos que se había retirado para a buscar algo de lo que no se había enterado por la rápida despedida de la chica.

* * *

.-Señora Weasley, no me entra más… -dijo Harry dejando el tenedor en el borde del plato que estaba medio lleno o medio vacío, según se mirase. La señora Weasley solo apretó los labios sin estar plenamente convencida. Pero estaba segura de que el chico no iba a comer más, y la verdad es que había comido bastante, así que le quitó la bandeja posándola en la mesilla y le ayudó a volver a tumbarse en la cama. 

Justo en ese momento entró Tonks con una radio mágica en las manos y una gran sonrisa en su cara.

.-Mira lo que te he traído, Harry. Es mía, pero como últimamente no tengo tiempo para escucharla, te la traigo para que pases el rato¿qué te parece?

.-Muchas gracias, Tonks –le agradeció él con una de sus, últimamente escasas, sonrisas sinceras.

.-Además, así te pones más al día sobre la liga de quidditch –terminó ella dejando la radio donde antes estaba la bandeja de la cena y que la señora Weasley había retirando sabiamente sabiendo de la torpeza de la auror.

* * *

Muy buenas! Qué tal ha ido la semana? Supongo que habrá gente que ya ha empezado con los exámenes (yo, por desagracia, sí que lo he hecho), o que los empezará dentro de poco, así que les deseo mucha suerte. Ya sabéis, a estudiar mucho, eso sí, sin llegar a estresarse, que el estrés es malo, jeje. 

Bueno, apartando ese espantoso tema que son los exámenes... ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Sí, ya sé que éste también ha sido bastante aburrido, pero es que hay cosas que tienen que pasar para que el fic siga adelante, como la desconfianza de Harry con Lupin. Pero tranquilos, que ya dentro de un par de capítulos la cosa empieza a agilizarse y a ser más entretenida. Personalmente, me encantó la escena del principio. ¿A vosotros no?

**Finsi Potter**: Hola! Me alegro que el capítulo anterior te gustara, a ver si éste también lo hace. Respecto a Ron... aún no tengo decidido nada con él, no sé si le mataré o le dejaré vivir; se aceptan sujerencias ;-) Besos, cuídate.

**Tom O'neill Riddle**: Buenas! Me alegro mucho de que te guste mi fic, esperemos que te siga gustando, eh? ;-) Vamos ver, triste, triste, la verdad es que el fic en sí es un poco oscuro, pero no te creas que Harry va a estar enfadado consigo mismo por haberse unido a Voldemort. Yo pienso que Harry no llegará a confiar tanto en Dumbledore como lo ha hecho hasta ahora en los libros siguientes, tal vez me equivoque, pero es lo que yo creo; Dumbledore le ha ocultado demasiada información para que lo siga haciendo. Espero que me sigas dejando tu opinión. Te agradezco mucho el review. Muchos besos.

**Cindy**: Saludos! Siento decepcionarte, pero Harry terminará uniéndose a Voldemort. Habrá final feliz cuando termine el fic? Tal vez sí, tal vez no, pero nunca hay que perder la esperanza¿no? Tu tranquila, que Harry no tendrá apenas tiempo para autoculparse, aunque creo que tampoco quiere hacerlo. Bueno, la sombra ésa tiene juego. No te alejas demasiado de la verdad: no es Bellatrix, pero tampoco es una criatura que está allí para llevarse a Harry a algún sitio y entrenarlo. No obstante, no te voy a negar que es una criatura que está para ayudar a Harry. Se la verá interactuar un poco más en futuros capítulos. Espero que el fic te siga gustando, ya verás que poco a poco se pondrá mejor. Muchísimas gracias por tu review. Besotes. Bye!

**Serenitakou**: Hola! Ya creí que no te vería por aquí! Bueno, ya tienes un nuevo capítulo. ¿Qué te pareció? Espero con ansias tu opinión, eh? Por cierto, cuando actualizas tu fic? Actualizalo prontito, que me tienes en ascuas. Muchos besos, cuídate.

**Santi**: Bienvenido! Realmente que alguien diga que le gusta mucho tu fic sube el ánimo como la espuma, no te lo puedes imaginar. Muchas gracias por tu review, en serio. Y tu tranqui, que tengo pensado terminar el fic, aunque salga el 6º libro antes de que termine, que es lo más posible. Espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado. Besos.

Bueno, ya terminé. No sé si el capítulo ha gustado o no lo ha hecho, así que mandadme reviews para decírmelo, ok? Ya sabéis, acepto de todo: críticas constructivas, opiniones, preguntas... lo único que no acepto son virus y bombas, por lo demás... Total, no es tan díficildarle a ese botoncito de ahí abajo para hacerme feliz¿verdad?

Muchos besos...

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_


	6. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

_**A REFUGIO EN LA OSCURIDAD**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

Dos días más pasaron, sin demasiadas mejoras sobre la cura de Harry, algo que tenía a la enfermera de Hogwarts exasperada y completamente confusa. Había consultado a su amigo, el que trabajaba en San Mungo, y habían llegado a la misma conclusión: aquello no era magia negra. Así que la señora Pomfrey acudía todos los días a la casa de la señora Figg a ver a Harry y a cambiarle los vendajes. Éste, a su vez, se mostraba cada vez más distante y frío, incluso con Tonks y la señora Weasley, la cual le acompañaba en todas las comidas asegurándose de que se alimentaba bien y con regularidad. El nuevo carácter de Harry tenía confundidos a todos los habitantes de aquella casa, así como los visitantes asiduos de Grimmauld Place, que habían sido informados por Tonks y la señora Weasley. Remus estaba muy preocupado por él, sabiendo que el chico se comunicaba con Voldemort diariamente pero sin saber qué hacer para poder evitarlo. Tal como se lo había prometido a Harry, no le había dicho a nadie sobre esa nueva conexión amistosa que mantenía el chico con el asesino de sus padres, pero se estaba replanteando seriamente romperla para evitar que el chico siquiera haciendo eso. Pero estaba seguro de que si lo hacía, Harry no volvería a confiar en él. No es que el chico confiara mucho en él en esos momentos, pero algo es algo, y no se iba a permitir perder también eso.

Aparte, Lupin con sus sentidos más desarrollados gracias a su sangre de hombre lobo, había empezado a advertir una esencia que se encontraba mucho en los alrededores de la casa, sobretodo de noche. Su instinto no le decía que fuera peligrosa, pero tenía curiosidad. No era exactamente la esencia de un ser humano, aunque se le parecía, pero tampoco de ninguna criatura que él conociera. Y había algo en ella que le resultaba mínimamente familiar. Esa noche se quedaría cuidando de Harry; estaría atento para saber quién era aquel… ser. Mientras tanto, tenía que conseguir que Harry se comiera la cena que llevaba en esos momentos hacia la habitación del muchacho. La señora Weasley no había podido acudir ese día, Bill y Charlie, que habían estado fuera de la isla en una misión de la Orden, regresaban a la Madriguera y Lupin había convencido a la matriarca de la familia que se quedara en su casa a recibir a sus hijos. Así que ahora pesaba sobre él la misión de hacer comer a un muchacho de casi 16 años al que se le antojaba no hacerlo y comportarse cada vez más grosero y desafiante. A lo mejor una señora baja y regordeta con cara bonachona y un gran temperamento lo conseguía, pero él no tenía las misma cualidades que ella.

.-Ni pienses Lupin que me voy a comer toda esa comida que traes –desafió Harry con los ojos cerrados cuando oyó la puerta de su habitación abrirse.

Esa era otra de las nuevas manías que había cogido el muchacho en los pocos días que llevaba allí. Se pasaba las horas muertas con los ojos cerrados. No estaba dormido, pero eso no significaba que te hiciera caso cuando le llamabas. Pasaba de todo y de todos. Ni siquiera Tonks conseguía ya tener una conversación con él con mayores contestaciones que monosílabos. Cuando Lupin lo mencionó en una de las reuniones dela Orden, Snape comentó con su típico tono sarcástico y extremadamente burlón que a lo mejor el "niñato arrogante" había aprendido la lección y estaba aprendiendo a dejar la mente en blanco y practicando Oclumancia. Lupin deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ese fuera el motivo y no que Harry se estuviera comunicando tan continuamente con lord Voldemort.

.-Vamos, Harry, sabes que tienes que comer.

.-No pienso meterme nada de eso en la boca, Lupin. Si tanto te gusta cómetelo tú.

.-Harry, no pienso pelear contigo, así que siéntate y cómete la comida.

.-No me la voy a comer. No soy un crío para que me obliguéis a comer eso.

.-Si no eres un crío, no te comportes como tal, Harry –le respondió Lupin pausadamente, pero se podía notar un breve todo duro en su voz.

.-No puedes obligarme.

.-Harry, te vas a comer la comida por las buenas o por las malas, tú decides.

.-No te atreverías.

.-Si estás tan seguro de eso, pruébame. Vamos a ver de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Los dos se miraban a los ojos, desafiantes, con el ceño fruncido y un brillo de determinación en sus ojos. Ninguno de ellos pensaba dejarse vencer por el otro.

.-Harry, cómete la comida.

.-Cómetela tú, Lupin.

.-Vale, si así lo prefieres –Lupin cogió su varita y con un sencillo movimiento de muñeca, un par de cuerdas aparecieron de la nada y apresaron al chico con cuidado, eso sí, de no hacerle daño.

.-¡Ey¡No puedes hacer esto! –exclamó Harry retorciéndose para intentar soltarse las cuerdas.

.-¿No puedo? Pues mírame –habló Lupin con burla y determinación en su voz, pero un claro brillo divertido y travieso jugando en sus ojos dorados. Su antigua actitud merodeadora saliendo a la luz después de muchos años. Se sentó en la silla al lado de la cama e iba a coger la bandeja cuando vio a Harry arrastrándose por la cama intentando llegar al borde y ponerse de pie, pero Lupin fue más rápido y le lanzó un _Petrificus Totalus_, paralizando todo su cuerpo menos la mandíbula. Luego, con mucho cuidado, lo volvió a colocar bien en la cama.

.-Eres un cabrón y un tramposo, Lupin.

El licántropo ignoró el último comentario del irritado muchacho y se dedicó a cortar el filete que la señora Figg había cocinado para Harry junto a la sopa y el puré de patatas que lo acompañaban. Así como el comentario también ignoró las miradas llenas de reproche y las injurias que provenían del chico medio recostado en la cama.

.-Vale, tienes toda la razón, Harry –dijo Lupin cuando terminó de cortar el filete-, pero ahora cállate y abre la boca.

Harry, en respuesta, apretó los dientes y los labios impidiendo que el ex profesor pudiera meterle la comida en la boca. Lupin, sin enfadarse lo más mínimo, tapó con su mano libre la nariz de Harry, obligándole a abrir la boca para respirar, y aprovechando para meterle la comida y hacérsela tragar.

.-¿Sabes? Hace 15 años que no te daba de comer –comentó Lupin como si no hiciera caso a la tensión que había en la habitación-. Aunque antes era más fácil. Apenas estabas empezando a hablar y no decías esas palabras que dices ahora.

.-Que te jodan.

Lupin le volvió a ignorar, pinchando el filete con el tenedor. Pasó toda una hora más hasta conseguir que Harry se comiera toda la cena, salpicada constantemente por comentarios hirientes por parte del muchacho y una infinita paciencia e indiferencia por Lupin, sobretodo por tener que repetir tantas veces el taparle la nariz al chico para que abriera la boca.

'_Es más tozudo que James y Lily juntos'_ pensó el ex profesor con melancolía mientras veía como Harry masticaba el último pedazo de la manzana que había llevado como postre. Después le llevó el vaso lleno de agua a los labios y esperó a que el chico se lo bebiera, pero esperó en vano.

.-¿Y ahora porqué no te bebes el agua? –le preguntó cansinamente posando el vaso en la bandeja.

.-¿Cómo sé yo que no habéis puesto alguna poción en el agua?

.-¿Por qué íbamos a hacer eso?

.-Y yo que sé. Vosotros sois los manipuladores y a los que interesa que yo siga con vosotros.

.-No sé por qué piensas así de nosotros, Harry. No somos los malos.

.-Pero tampoco sois los buenos- le interrumpió el muchacho mirándolo duramente.

Lupin suspiró derrotado, sin saber qué más decir. Deshizo los hechizos que había puesto en Harry y le acercó el vaso de agua a su brazo sano para que lo cogiera.

.-Sólo es agua. Te aseguro que no lleva ninguna poción. Confía por una vez en mí, Harry.

El muchacho le miró con ojos dudosos, pero al final se llevó el vaso a los labios y se bebió el agua en dos grandes tragos. En verdad el agua no le había sabido a nada raro; era, simplemente, agua del grifo, sin ningún añadido.

'_Pero el Veritaserum es completamente insípido, Potter. No lo hubieras detectado por mucha cantidad que hubiera en el agua'_ se recordó a sí mismo viendo como Lupin se levantaba, cogía la bandeja y se dirigía a la puerta. Éste le miró por un momento antes de salir y cerrarla a sus espaldas. Harry sintió como una oleada de afecto le inundaba su, cada vez más, frío corazón al ver la preocupación que brillaba en los ojos dorados de su antiguo profesor cada vez que éste le miraba. Por mucho que le dijera Tom que no se fiara de Lupin, algo dentro de él le decía todo lo contrario: que él era el único en el que podía confiar. Ya no sabía qué hacer. ¿Confiar o no confiar en Lupin? Siempre tenía la misma lucha interna cuando veía al licántropo, pero optaba por un buen ataque para que él se fuera y así quedarse tranquilo, aunque había veces que no lo conseguía.

Decidiendo que lo mejor era dejar de pensar en eso, se estiró lo mejor que pudo con el brazo en cabestrillo y su torso vendado por las costillas rotas y encendió la radio de Tonks, que descansaba sobre la mesilla.

* * *

No pasaba de la media noche y Harry ya estaba completamente dormido. Lupin, a su lado, seguía leyendo el mismo libro que el primer día, con un ojo puesto en la lectura y el otro en el muchacho que dormía plácidamente en la cama. De repente sus sentidos de hombre lobo le alertaron de que aquella extraña presencia que había sentido los otros días volvía a estar cerca de allí. Se levantó con sigilo y se encaminó hacia la ventana, esperando descubrir aquel extraño ser, pero fuera de la casa reinaba una completa oscuridad. Ni siquiera las farolas estaban encendidas. Con frustración miró a su alrededor, esperando divisar algo, una sombra o una silueta, pero no lo consiguió. Aún así siguió mirando. Sus sentidos le advertían de que estaba cerca, muy cerca. Giró su cabeza hasta mirar a Harry, asegurándose de que estaba bien. De repente sintió como sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse contra su voluntad y algo así como una bruma nublaba sus sentidos y se adormecía poco a poco. Llegó a la silla en la que minutos antes había estado sentado arrastrando los pies, se sentó y se quedó completamente dormido con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. 

Estando ya los dos habitantes de aquella habitación dormidos, una ágil y esbelta figura entró por la ventana sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Su largo pelo lo llevaba suelto a su espalda y sus ojos azules brillaban con fuerza y determinación. Se acercó a Lupin y le acarició con cariño sus cabellos castaños. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del licántropo, suavizando sus cansadas facciones, como si sintiera una inmensa paz. Sonriendo a su vez, la figura besó su cabello y se aproximó al chico acostado en la cama. Se sentó en el borde y pasó su mano por su cara, curándole su pómulo y su labio al contacto de las dos pieles después de unos cuantos segundos.

.-¿Por qué tan obstinado, Harry?… ¿Por qué no confías en las personas que están a tu alrededor?… ¿Por qué te resistes tanto?… ¿Por qué no quieres que la gente se acerque a ti?… -preguntó la figura en voz baja, al oído del muchacho dormido. Su voz era dulce, melodiosa y cálida, como la de un ángel. Siguió bajando su mano, curando con delicadeza las heridas por encima de la ropa del muchacho. Unos minutos después se levantó, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y, con una última mirada hacia los dos magos, desapareció por la ventana.

* * *

Unos ojos dorados empezaron a abrirse al mismo tiempo que los rayos de sol matutinos entraban por la ventana. El dueño de esos ojos miró a su alrededor confuso, sin saber en qué momento se durmió. Su sentido del olfato le advirtió que aquella esencia que había sentido los últimos días había permanecido en la misma habitación que él por unos minutos, hacía varias horas. Maldiciéndose mentalmente por haberse dormido y no haber descubierto a qué pertenecía esa esencia, posó sus ojos en la figura durmiente en la cama. El muchacho estaba calmado, en paz, se veía como si no tuviera ninguna carga en sus hombros, como cualquier otro chico de su edad. Lupin hacía mucho que no le veía tan relajado como en esa ocasión. No sudaba, ni se retorcía… ni siquiera tenía el ceño fruncido como las últimas noches cuando tenía pesadillas. No… Al parecer estaba teniendo un buen sueño, algo agradable al ver la pequeña sonrisa que se asomaba en sus labios. 

Lupin se levantó y tocó con una mano la frente de Harry con delicadeza. Tampoco tenía fiebre como las noches pasadas, pero había ago extraño en su rostro, y no era la pequeña sonrisa. Al fijarse mejor descubrió que la magulladura de la mejilla y el labio roto del chico estaban curados. Asombrado quitó la venda de la frente y vio que la brecha también estaba curada. Extrañado, pero alegre, se alejó del cuerpo de Harry y salió de la habitación sin que el muchacho se enterara de nada; era muy pronto y al chico le faltaban demasiadas horas de sueño. Le dejó una nota a la señora Figg en la encimera de la cocina diciéndole que llegaría un par de horas después, salió de la casa y anduvo unos pasos hasta llegar a un callejón y se desapareció.

* * *

Era ya entrada la mañana cuando se abrieron dos grandes ojos verdes en la casa de la señora Figg. Harry miró confundido a su alrededor y se incorporó en la cama sin darse cuenta de que no sentía el más mínimo dolor. Extrañado al ver que se encontraba solo en la habitación, al contrario de los días anteriores, se estiró y puso en marcha la radio para enterarse de la hora que era. No tuvo que esperar demasiado para saber que eran más de las doce de la tarde. Frunció el ceño confundido. ¿Cómo podía haber dormido tanto¿Y por qué no se sentía cansado ni adolorido como ayer o anteayer? 

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado y se encaminó al cuarto de baño. No entendía nada. Se sentía bien, como hacía mucho no se sentía. No estaba cansado, no le dolía nada, como si estuviera completamente curado. Se miró al espejo y abrió los ojos asombrado. No había rastro del moratón de la mejilla ni del labio roto. Tampoco estaba la brecha de la frente ni el dolor al respirar. Arriesgándose, movió el brazo derecho y la muñeca. Sencillamente perfecto. Estaba completamente curado. Sin creérselo aún volvió a la cama, sin el brazo derecho en cabestrillo, y se tapó la cara con las manos. Si ya estaba curado podía volver a casa de los Dursley. Y si podía ir a la casa de esos muggles también podría escapar e irse con Tom.

'_¿Es eso lo que verdaderamente quieres, Potter?'_ se preguntó a sí mismo. _'¿Escapar e irte con el asesino de tus padres?'_

¿Por qué se preguntaba eso ahora¿No había estado completamente decidido hacía un par de días¿Por qué dudaba¿Era la influencia de Lupin o esa extraña figura que sentía cerca todas las noches¿Era ella la que le había curado o había sido él solo, ayudado por los hechizos de Pomfrey el día anterior?

No pudo seguir pensando más, pues la puerta se abrió en ese mismo momento revelando la entrada de Remus Lupin, Molly Weasley, Poppy Pomfrey y Albus Dumbledore. Harry respiró hondo, intentando controlarse y no empezar a gritar furibundo por la indeseada presencia del director de Hogwats, cuando la señora Weasley se acercó a él y le preguntaba atropelladamente si estaba bien y si tenía hambre.

.-Tranquila, señora Weasley, me encuentro perfectamente –contestó el muchacho abrumado y ruborizado por la preocupación de la señora.

.-¿Seguro, cariño¿No tienes hambre o sueño?

.-No, estoy bien.

.-Déjeme que me asegure de eso, señor Potter –dijo la enfermera acercándose a Harry, apartando a la señora Weasley suavemente. Todos los demás se situaron al fondo de la habitación, esperando el veredicto de la enfermera.

Media hora después, ya completamente segura, la señora Pomfrey dejó de hacer encantamientos y hechizos y se giró hacia los presentes.

.-Ésto es lo más extraño que he visto en todos mis años de profesión –dijo con rotundidad-. Los huesos se han sanado, al igual que las heridas. No hay ninguna señal de golpes en el cuerpo del señor Potter.

.-¿Cómo es posible? –preguntó el profesor Dumbledore notablemente extrañado.

.-Hay rastro en su cuerpo de una extraña magia. No es humana, de eso estoy segura. No sé que ha podido producirla.

.-Si estoy perfectamente¿puedo marcharme ya? –preguntó Harry, sentado con las piernas cruzadas en la cama.

.-¿Adónde iría, señor Potter? –cuestionó Dumbledore impasible.

.-A usted no le importa, profesor Dumbledore –respondió con dureza el muchacho estirando las piernas.

.-Irá con los Dursley, señor Potter. Se quedará en casa de sus tíos hasta la fecha de volver a Hogwarts.

Harry le miró tranquilo, con una ceja levantada en señal burlona.

.-Los años no pasan en balde¿eh, Dumbledore? Tenga cuidado, está empezando a chochear –Harry se levantó con tranquilidad, sin hacer caso a las miradas de asombro de las personas de la habitación, y cogió su ropa, que se encontraba en el respaldo de la silla del escritorio.

.-¡Señor Potter¡No hable así al director! –exclamó Pomfrey.

.-¿Por qué? –preguntó él, sin cambiar el tono de voz-. ¿Qué pasa¿Acaso me vais a castigar? –puso una sonrisa burlona y sarcástica-. Ninguno de vosotros tiene derecho a castigarme.

.-Soy su director, señor Potter. Merezco un respeto –dijo Dumbledore en un tono duro e imperativo.

.-Ya no, Dumbledore. Recuerde, si es que puede, que no voy a volver a Hogwarts.

.-No abandonará la escuela, señor Potter –dijo Dumbledore retomando su voz calmada-. No le permitiré que lo haga.

.-No va a impedírmelo, profesor Dumbledore –Harry volvió a su tono duro-. No tiene ningún derecho sobre mí. Hace mucho que dejó de tenerlo.

Y sin decir nada más, Harry salió de la habitación en dirección al cuarto de baño. Los adultos que quedaron en la habitación estaban quietos, pensando cada uno en la actitud de Harry. Lupin, que se había mantenido en silencio durante todo el rato, miraba a Dumbledore de forma indescriptible. En su interior se librara una lucha interna, entre el bando de creer a Harry y el de creer a Dumbledore. ¿A quién hacer caso? Dumbledore le había dado su confianza, le había admitido en el colegio aun siendo un licántropo peligroso y le había dado trabajo cuando nadie había querido. Pero¿y si Harry tenía razón¿Y si todo era un plan de Dumbledore para controlar a Harry y usarlo como arma? Harry era el hijo de sus mejores amigos, los primeros que no le habían dado la espalda por ser lo que era, los primeros que le habían permitido tener un bebé en brazos sin miedo a lo que pudiera pasar, los primeros que había confiado en él sin miedo y sin rencor. Además de todo eso quería a Harry como a un hijo, desde la primera vez que le vio, la primera vez que le miró con sus grandes ojos verdes y le cogió un dedo con su pequeña manita cuando le tuvo en sus brazos. No permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño, ni siquiera Dumbledore. Era lo único que le quedaba, lo único que le sujetaba a esa vida. No, nadie le haría daño. Si Harry quería abandonar Hogwarts, él lo iba a apoyar, aunque supiese que era una mala idea. Le debía mucho a Dumbledore, es cierto, pero le debía mucho más a Harry y a sus padres. Estaría apoyando a Harry, decidiese éste lo que decidiese.

.-Remus, llama a Nymphadora para que empecéis con la primera ronda. No dejéis ni por un momento que Potter salga de la casa. Acompañadle a la puerta de la residencia de los Dursley y aseguraos de que se quede allí –mandó Dumbledore sin mirar a nadie en especial y saliendo de la habitación.

.-Albus ha perdido el control de Potter –comentó Pomfrey.

.-Sí, y será imposible que vuelva a tenerlo –dijo Lupin sin moverse, cruzándose de brazos.

.-¿Qué le ha ocurrido a Harry para que ahora se comporte así? –preguntó la señora Weasley, sin esperar una respuesta concreta.

.-Supongo que la muerte de Sirius y la revelación de la profecía tienen mucho que ver –contestó Lupin.

* * *

.-No necesito que me acompañéis a casa. No me voy a perder, os lo puedo asegurar –dijo Harry sarcástico mientras se dirigía al número 4 de Privet Drive. 

.-No nos preocupamos porque te pierdas, Harry. Más bien nos preocupamos porque no te apetezca llegar –dijo Tonks con entusiasmo antes de recibir un codazo por indiscreta de Lupin.

Harry se giró mirando a Tonks burlón, alzando una ceja y sonriendo.

.-Que bien me conoces, Tonks. Me pregunto como lo has conseguido –preguntó retórica y sarcásticamente.

.-Yo también tuve tu edad y fui rebelde, como tú.

.-No, Tonks, como yo, no.

Harry volvió a darse la vuelta y continuó andando hacia la casa de sus tíos, dejando atrás a una auror claramente sorprendida y a un licántropo que no había levantado la mirada del suelo desde que había salido de la casa de la señora Figg. ¿Dónde se encontraba aquel rechoncho y suave bebé de ojazos verdes que les sonreía desde la cuna hacía tantos años¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto?

.-¡Ey, vosotros¡Tened cuidado, haber si me voy a perder¡O peor, haber si me va a apetecer no llegar! –gritó Harry varias manzanas más adelante. Lupin negó con la cabeza y puso una mano en la espalda de Tonks, instándola a caminar.

* * *

.-¿De verdad tengo que entrar? –preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido mirando la puerta de la entrada de número 4 de Privet Drive. 

Lupin en contestación se puso detrás de él y presionó el timbre.

.-¡Oh¡Venga, vamos! –exclamó Harry suspirando resignado-. Hagamos una cosa: vosotros me dejáis marchar y yo no digo nada. ¿Qué os parece? El viejo loco no tiene porqué enterarse –la voz de Harry empezó a sonar más desesperada por momentos mientras oía los pasos de Petunia acercarse a la puerta.

.-Vendremos a por ti pronto, Harry. Te lo prometo. Pero por el momento tienes que quedarte aquí. Son órdenes de Dumbledore –le dijo Lupin.

.-¿Y qué derecho tiene Dumbledore para decidir por mí dónde tengo que pasar mis vacaciones? –le preguntó Harry readoptando el tono frío que había utilizado los días anteriores.

.-Sólo hazle caso¿vale, Harry? No te metas en líos, por favor –respondió Lupin justo antes de que Petunia abriera la puerta. Harry intuyó que había un doble significado en el último comentario de Lupin, pero lo ignoró.

.-Bu… Buenas tardes –saludó Petunia apretando con fuerza entre sus dedos el manillar de la puerta que aún sostenía.

.-Buenas tardes, señora Dursley –saludó con cortesía Lupin-. Ha llegado a nuestros oídos los… problemas que ha tenido Harry aquí. Nos gustaría saber qué pasó.

.-Verá, señor…

.-Lupin, Remus Lupin.

.-Señor Lupin –pronunció Petunia lentamente, como intentado recordar de qué le sonaba ese nombre-. Lo que ocurrió aquí fue un lamentable accidente que no se volverá a repetir.

.-No creo que el estado en el que encontramos a Harry fuera producido por un "lamentable accidente" –dijo Lupin sarcásticamente pero sin perder el tono de cortesía que ocultaba sus verdaderos sentimientos.

.-Ahora mismo no puedo hablar, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, así que si me disculpan… -dijo Petunia empezando a cerrar la puerta.

.-¡Un momento! –exclamó el hombre lobo poniendo una mano para impedir que la puerta se cerrara-. Harry debe quedarse aquí durante un par de semanas más.

.-¡Ah, no! Aquí no puede quedarse. Y menos en estos momentos.

.-¡Es su sobrino! –exclamó Tonks por primera vez-. ¡Es su responsabilidad¡No puede negarse a mantenerlo en su casa!

.-Es que ahora mismo me es imposible. Dentro de unos minutos tendré visita y no puedo tener al chico en la casa.

.-¿Veis? Ni ella no yo queremos que me quede aquí, así que… ¿por qué no dejáis que me vaya y todos contentos?

.-No, Harry, las órdenes son claras: debes quedarte aquí –dijo Lupin con voz autoritaria poniendo la mano libre en el hombro del chico.

.-Pero es que…

.-Pero es que nada, señora Dursley. Harry es su sobrino y debe cuidar de él. Recuerde si no el…

.-Vale, vale –interrumpió Petunia-. Pero Vernon no lo puede ver y aún menos la visita.

.-Eso es otro tema que tengo que hablar con usted, señora Dursley- dijo Lupin mirándola con dureza.

.-Ya le he dicho que no tengo tiempo en estos momentos. Tengo que tener preparada la habitación para mi invitada.

.-No será Marge¿verdad? –preguntó Harry, mirando horrorizado a su tía.

.-Pues sí. Vernon la ha invitado al ver que te habías ido.

.-Vale, ahora sí que me voy –espetó el chico dándose la vuelta, pero sin llegar a dar ni un solo paso por culpa del brazo de Lupin.

.-Venga, Harry, no lo hagas más difícil. No estarás demasiado tiempo aquí, sólo el necesario.

.-¿Y cuánto es el necesario, Lupin?

.-Hasta que lo diga Dumbledore.

.-¿Cómo sabes que Dumbledore no te está mintiendo? Deberías confiar menos en algunas personas, Lupin –dijo Harry entrando en la casa, sabiendo que era inútil discutir, pues no se iba a salir con la suya. Sin mirar atrás, desapareció al subir por las escaleras.

.-Si no les importa, me gustaría volver a mis quehaceres –dijo Petunia terminando la conversación.

.-Buenas tardes, señora Dursley –se despidió Lupin con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Luego se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar de regreso a Grimmauld Place.

* * *

.-Te lo voy a dejar claro, Harry –espetó Petunia entrando en la habitación de su sobrino-. No quiero que hagas nada de ruido. Yo te subiré algo de comida, pero no te dejes ver por Vernon ni por Marge. No deberías estar aquí y si mi marido te encuentra… 

.-Tranquila, tía. No se enterará de que estoy aquí. No estoy tan loco como para dejar que me encuentre –contestó el chico sin mirar a su tía, tirándose en la cama.

.-Eso espero –espetó la mujer-; lo último que necesito ahora es que por tu culpa tenga algún problema con Vernon.

.-Ninguno sentirá que estoy aquí, te lo aseguro.

Tía Petunia salió de la habitación sin mirar a su sobrino y cerró la puerta tras ella. Harry no se inmutó. Se quedó tumbado en la cama, aparentemente mirando al techo. No se movió cuando oyó que Vernon, acompañado de su hermana, llegaba y entraba en casa, ni cuando oyó la vozarrona de Marge mientras subía las escaleras con pasos pesados, ni siquiera cuando el gruñido grave y seco de Ripper resonó en la casa. Simplemente no prestaba atención a nada ni a nadie. Hedwig entró por la ventana, que había estado abierta desde la última vez que había estado Harry en la habitación, y se posó en el armario mirando a su dueño, como evaluando si estaba sano o no. Al ver que el chico parecía no haberse enterado de que había llegado, bajó hasta el colchón de la cama y picó con cariño la mano que descansaba en el estómago del chico, aparentemente relajado. Al sentir el toque, Harry apartó la mirada del techo y miró a la bonita lechuza. Levantó la mano y acarició su cabeza con cariño mientras sonreía levemente.

.-Hola, preciosa. ¿Qué tal estos días?

La lechuza ululó con suavidad, mirando a su dueño a los ojos. Harry no volvió a hablar, se quedó acariciando a su lechuza con cariño. ¿Qué haría con Hedwig cuando se fuera¿La llevaría con él o la soltaría? También cabía la posibilidad de dársela a Hermione. Ella necesitaba una para llevar cartas a sus padres y sabía que la cuidaría bien. También sabía que lo difícil iba a ser que Hedwig aceptara abandonarle. Era demasiado fiel para su bienestar. Bueno, aún quedaban un par de días para irse. Tenía tiempo de tomar medidas.

* * *

Llevaba dos días allí encerrado. No había salido de su habitación apenas para nada, sólo algunas veces por la noche al cuarto de baño o a la cocina para picar algo. Tampoco había hecho nada de ruido, todo lo contrario a lo que había hecho Marge y su precioso y querido perro. Era a la única que se la oía en toda la casa. Ni siquiera Dudley hacía tanto ruido. Marge siempre hablaba a voces y las escaleras crujían cada vez que las subía y las bajaba, gracias a Dios solo lo hacía dos veces al día. 

La noche del tercer día, Harry se encontraba tumbado en la cama bocabajo, con los ojos cerrados, pero sin dormir. La casa se hallaba en aparente silencio, solo interrumpido por ocasionales ronquidos provenientes de los cuatro Dursleys que habitaban allí. Con semejante ruido era normal que el chico mago no pudiese dormir, así que se quedaba quieto, concentrado en sí mismo y en la Oclumancia, actividad que practicaba durante la mayor parte del día. No sabía si funcionaba y si conseguía que Tom no se metiera tanto en su cabeza, pero no lo había hecho desde había varios días. Esperaba que eso fuera bueno, aunque eso significara que no tuviera noticias sobre su huída de esa casa. Y en verdad tenía ganas de salir de aquel sitio, pero su subconsciente le decía que era mejor esforzarse en guardar su mente de Voldemort, y con ellos la información sobre la profecía, que arriesgarse y dejar que el ex enemigo, ahora aliado, descubriera por un "error" tan crucial detalle para su vida. Además, Tom le había dicho que enviaría a su serpiente con una carta donde indicaría las instrucciones para su fuga.

Un ruido proveniente de su estómago hizo que la cadena de pensamientos se rompiera y Harry se incorporara en la cama. Esa noche, Petunia no le había subido la cena y el muchacho, que se había vuelto a acostumbrar a comer después de su estadía en casa de la señora Figg, tenía hambre. Con cuidado se levantó y sacó de su baúl, sin hacer ruido, un par de ranas de chocolate que tenía guardadas. Total, ya no tenía motivos para dejar de comer. Después de todo, tenía un gran futuro por delante¿no?

* * *

Hey! Muy buenas! Ya estoy aquí, una nueva semana con un nuevo capítulo.Ya sé que éste también es aburrido, pero al menos ya sabemos algo más de la intrigante figura, no? También descubrimos la inmensa paciencia que tiene el bueno de Remus, yo le hubiera metido dos hostias a Harry al primer comentario xD 

Muchas gracias por los reviews, me encanta llegar a mi correo electrónico y ver que alguien se ha molestado en escribir al menos una pequeña nota. Es increíble como una cosa tan pequeña puede subir tanto el ánimo.

**Serenitakou**: Hola! Realmente Harry no odia a Remus, solo desconfía de él. Hay una pequeña diferencia, no crees? Te agradezco el review, espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Y a ver cuando actualizas tu fic. Besotes.

**Finsi Potter**: Buff, no sabes lo que me alegro que te haya gustado el capítulo. Para serte sincera, las conversaciones que mantienen Harry con Tom me resultan terriblemente sencillas, al menos por ahora. Ya tengo claro qué pareja voy a ponerle a Harry, no va a ser ninguna Slytherin ni tampoco Tonks, espero que no te decepcione. Cuídate. Bye.

**norixblack**: Realmente te gusta mi fic? Qué feliz me haces! xD Es una de las mejores frases que puede leer una escritora, no crees? Seguro que tú me comprendes, sobretodo con ese peazo fic que tienes y que espero la actualización pronto ;) La sombra tiene juego, no te creas. Sirius no es, eso seguro. En el próximo capítulo se la verá más, aunque habrá algunos capítulos en los que no salga :S Por otro lado puedes sentarte, no vayas a cansarte de esperar a que Harry le dé una buena hostia a Dumbly, aún queda bastante, pero ya lo tengo ideado y espero que no me sea demasiado complicado de escribir, que es lo que más miedo me da. Y con lo que me gustan los reviews largos no pienses que es algo malo aguantarte, y más si el comentario viene de otro escritor de fics. Nos leemos.Cuídate. Besos.

**gandulfo**: Gracias. Aquí tienes un nuevo capítulo. Bye.

**Tom O'neill Riddle**: Muchísimas gracias. Espero que la historia te siga gustando. Espero tus comenarios. Besos.

Ya terminé. Espero vuestros comentarios, necesito saber si la historia va por buen camino.

Que tengáis un muy buen fin de semana.

Besos y saludos...

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_


	7. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

_**A REFUGIO EN LA OSCURIDAD**_

_**Capítulo 6**_

Abrió los ojos con lentitud. Algo frío se restregaba contra la piel de su cuello, algo largo y de textura extraña. Abrió los ojos totalmente y se encontró con otros más pequeños, de un extraño color amarillo y con unas pupilas oscuras y alargadas, mirándole fijamente y sacando la lengua, olfateando al muchacho.

_.-"Es un espécimen interesante"-_ siseó la serpiente, observándole con atención.

Harry no dijo nada. Se quedó quieto, esperando a ver qué era lo que haría la serpiente a continuación. El reptil seguía olfateándolo, serpenteando por su cuerpo, murmurando cosas en su lenguaje siseante, lo suficientemente bajo como para que Harry no pudiera oírlo.

_.-"Sí, definitivamente muy interesante. Muy apto para aprender y soportar las Artes Oscuras. Carácter fuerte y decidido… A Tom le complacerá oír esto"-_

Este último comentario escuchado perfectamente por el chico, activó recuerdos, casi olvidados ya, de un año atrás, rememorando los hechos del Torneo. Recordaba a esa serpiente perfectamente. Era Nagini, la mascota de Voldemort.

Se tensó. Como para no hacerlo, teniendo ese monstruoso reptil rodeando tu cuerpo. Era encorme y debía tener una fuerza descomunal. No le gustaría que le diera un abrazo por muy amigable que fuera.

_.-"Algo delgaducho y bajito, pero con algo de ejercicio…"-_

Con una última mirada a los ojos, la serpiente se deslizó al suelo para después salir silenciosamente por la ventana, enredarse en la cañería e internarse en la oscuridad. Recuperando todos sus movimientos, Harry se encaminó a la ventana y miró afuera. Todo estaba oscuro. Era una noche con pocas estrellas y aín menos farolas iluminando la calle.

Harry suspiró y se apoyó en el marco de la ventana. Quería salir de allí, no aguantaba estar más en aquella casa, pero debía esperar a que Tom se pusiera en contacto con él. No sabía a qué se debía la visita de la serpiente de Voldemort, pero esperaba que eso significara que no quedaba mucho para irse. Antes de volver a tumbarse miró al tejado de la casa vecina. Desde que había vuelto a la casa de los Dursley, todas las noches miraba a aquel sitio, esperando ver la figura que había visto aquel día. No sabía que era lo que impulsaba a buscarla, curiosidad, obsesión,… no lo sabía. Pero sí sabía que necesitaba verla. Quería y necesitaba verla. Cuál fue sus sorpresa entonces cuando vio su silueta sentada en el tejado, apoyada en la chimenea. Sacó mejor su cabeza por la ventana y se quedó mirándola, intentando descubrir algo más sobre ella. Sabía que tenía el pelo largo y que era delgada, pero… ¿De qué color tendría los ojos¿Su piel sería clara u oscura?… ¿Y por qué coño se hacía esas estúpidas preguntas¿De qué le iba a servir saberlo? No debería importarle. Seguramente era una muggle a la que le gustaba la altura, y ya está. Pero algo de ella le perturbaba, como si no fuera lo que aparentaba ser. Aquella extraña chica debió de sentir que Harry la miraba, porque se levantó e, igual que hizo el primer día que la vio, bajó por el árbol con agilidad y desapareció por algún lugar donde la vista de Harry no llegaba. Después de un último vistazo, Harry se separó de la ventana y se tumbó en la cama. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose en cerrar su mente a la invasión de Voldemort, por lo que no vio como aquella extraña persona le miraba por la ventana con sus atentos ojos azules, viendo como el chico caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Otros dos días más pasaron y Harry no había tenido noticias de Tom. Desde que Nagini había ido a haberle aquella visita, Harry esperaba con aún más ansia la llegada de noticias de Voldemort. Se sentía algo decepcionado. No sólo con Tom, sino también con Lupin. Llevaba alrededor de una semana en la casa y los dos le habían prometido que lo salvarían de allí pronto.Y una semana no lo consideraba como "pronto", y no sabía si aguantaría mucho más estar allí. Tía Petunia casi no le subía comida por miedo a que su marido o su cuñada la descubrieran y el asqueroso perro de Marge había cogido la costumbre de olisquear la puerta de la habitación del mago y pasarse ahí durante horas rascando la madera intentando entrar. Había pasado ya varias veces la idea por la cabeza de Harry de dejarle entrar y darle a probar uno de los productos que tenía de los hermanos Weasley, un caramelo longuilinguo o algo así. Será divertido ver como su lengua crecía y crecía. A lo mejor, hasta con un poco de suerte, se ahogaba y moría. No sería una gran pérdida para el reino animal. Seguro que Petunia se alegraría. 

Harry, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar, rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa amarga. ¿De dónde habían salido esos pensamientos tan sádicos? Definitivamente, Tom no era una buena influencia para él.

Con un suspiro, se levantó de la cama y se encaminó a la ventana. Como todas las noches, miró al tejado vecino, pero no vio nada. Dándose cuenta conscientemente de lo que acababa de hacer y de a quién quería ver casi se puso a golpear su cabeza contra la pared sino hubiera sido porque un oportuno ronquido le recordó que no debía hacer absolutamente nada de ruido si no quería ver su cabeza verdaderamente empotrada en la pared gracias a su apreciado tío Vernon.

Se volvió a sentar en la cama y sacó de debajo de ésta el álbum de fotos. Hacía mucho que no lo miraba y no tenía absolutamente nada de sueño. Era una estupidez meterse en la cama para no hacer nada y tenía un leve dolor punzante en la cabeza ocasionado por pasar tantas horas practicando Oclumancia.

'_A Snape le daría algo si supiera que estoy avanzando más yo solo que con su ayuda'_ se rió mentalmente. _'Bueno, al menos consigo mantener las barreras durante más tiempo que cuando estaba en Hogwarts'_.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Harry abrió el álbum. Una foto en grande de sus padres y él en sus brazos saludándole le recibía. Su padre, con el pelo alborotado y los ojos marrones brillantes abrazaba a su madre con un brazo y con el otro le sostenía a él. En esa foto no debía tener todavía un año. Cuánto había cambiado en todos estos años; entonces, no tenía ninguna marca en la frente y sus ojos eran grandes, de un precioso color verde brillante. Y sonreía. Sonreía de alegría, de felicidad. Harry ya no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que él había sonreído así. Ni se acordaba. Seguramente no lo había hecho desde que estuvo con sus padres y no veía que en un futuro pudiera hacerlo. Igual que sostener la meno de su madre entre las suyas como lo hacía el bebé de la foto. Su madre con el pelo rojo suelto y largo cayendo a su espalda, su preciosa sonrisa y los ojos verdes, resplandecientes y felices…

Harry pasó la página. Cuatro nuevas fotos. Él y su padre jugando en lo que parecía ser el salón de su casa, en distintos momentos. Su madre aparecía en dos de ellos, tumbada en un sofá granate oscuro viendo y riéndose de las payasadas de su marido.

No era justo. No era justo que ellos estuvieran muertos. Se les veía tan felices, como si no hubiera ninguna guerra ni ningún loco asesino queriendo matarlos… No, no era justo.

Volvió a pasar la página. Había una foto, una de los Merodeadores, al parecer en la Navidad de su último curso en Hogwarts. Y acompañándolos estaban dos chicas, Lily y otra a la que nunca había prestado atención. Tenía el pelo castaño claro, ondulado y por debajo de los hombros y unos grandes ojos negros. Era más o menos alta, de la misma estatura que Lily y algo menos delgada que ella, y muy guapa, con una sonrisa muy bonita. Estaba de pie, al lado de Lily y veía divertida como los Merodeadores se reían, bebían lo que parecía ser cerveza de mantequilla y decían alguna broma que hacía que las chicas también se rieran. Los cuatro Merodeadores estaban sentados en el suelo, con algún juego en medio de ellos, e iban sin la túnica y sin el jersey de la escuela. Llevaban la corbata desecha y las mangas de la camisa subidas hasta los codos. Su postura era despreocupada, demostrando que confiaban en las personas que tenían a su alrededor sin miedo a que algún amigo pudiera traicionarles. James y Sirius tenía la espalda apoyada en el sofá mirando sonrientes a las chicas, y Remus y Peter estaban sentados delante de ellos, volviendo la cabeza de vez en cuando para mirar a los jóvenes detrás de ellos. Sirius llevaba el pelo corto, con algunos mechones cayéndole en la cara y echándoselos hacia atrás con la mano en un movimiento casi mecánico. No dejaba de sonreír. Su sonrisa era brillante, al igual que sus ojos azules. Era un chico muy guapo, con aires de rebelde y travieso, algo que compartía con James. Y Remus, medio recostado en el suelo, apoyado en uno de sus codos y con una pierna doblada se le veía feliz. Harry no le había visto antes sonreír así. Llevaba el pelo castaño más o menos igual que Sirius y no tenía una sola cana, ni tampoco ni una arruga. Su cara reflejaba juventud y buena salud a pesar de su licantropía. Miraba a sus compañeros con unos impresionantes ojos dorados. Y a su lado, en el suelo reposaba uno de los usuales libros que le acompañaban la mayoría del tiempo. Viendo a ese Lupin y al Lupin de ahora se podía ver con claridad la penosa y amarga vida que había vivido. Él se había merecido otra vida, no ésta que le había tocado vivir.

¿Qué pensarían James y Lily si vieran a su hijo ahora¿Qué dirían si supieran que se iba a unir con su asesino? Harry no lo quería saber. No le gustaría imaginarse a su madre con sus ojos brillando con decepción o a su padre mirándole con odio. Pero… esto lo hacía por ellos¿no? Tom le había prometido que volvería a traer a la vida a sus padres. ¿Y Sirius¿Qué pensaría Sirius de él¿Y Remus? No quería estar presente en el momento en el que el licántropo se enterase de en quién se iba a convertir Harry.

Cerró el álbum y lo metió en el baúl. No quería seguir viendo a sus padres y no quería seguir cuestionándose si lo que iba a hacer estaba bien o mal. Ya había tomado una decisión. No había vuelta a atrás.

* * *

Unos golpeteos en la ventana le hicieron despertarse y levantarse de golpe para callar a la lechuza que había fuera, pero el daño ya estaba hecho. Unos pesados pasos provenientes del pasillo en dirección a su habitaciones lo indicaron. 

La puerta se abrió con un estruendo dando paso al rostro sudoroso y amoratado de Vernon Dursley que, al ver a quien él pensaba que estaba muy lejos de allí, abrió los ojos como platos y frunció el ceño.

.-¡Tú¡Qué haces aquí? –se aproximó al chico y lo cogió por el cuello de la camisa que tenía puesta-. ¡Cómo has llegado aquí¡Deberías estar lejos, muy lejos¡O aún mejor: muerto!

Vernon estaba furioso, fúrico. Había levantado en vilo a Harry consiguiendo que éste rememorara los momentos de la paliza que le había dado casi dos semanas antes el mismo hombre que estaba delante de él. El miedo le atenazó el cuerpo. Lo único que tenía en mente eran los recuerdos de aquella noche: los golpes, el dolor, la sangre… Una extraña energía le recorrió los huesos y los músculos expulsándola por cada poro de la piel. Vernon fue despedido hacia atrás, golpeándose la espalda con la pared. Su brazo izquierdo, con el que había sujetado al chico, estaba completamente insensible. No lo sentía. No podía mover los dedos ni la muñeca. Elevó sus ojos hasta el chico. Éste había caído de pie y en esos momentos estaba apoyado en la pared de enfrente mirándole desafiante. Una extraña aura oscura le rodeaba, pero eso no le paró los pies al inconsciente hombre, que se acercó otra vez al chico y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la cara. Pero en cuanto su mano tocó esta extraña aura, y demasiado rápido y tarde para que el hombre se diera cuenta, se empezó a quemar, a abrasar y a disolver, como si hubiera metido la mano en un fuerte ácido.

Harry se asustó. Dios, eso no era lo que él quería que pasara. Lo único que quería era meter un buen susto al hombre, no destrozarle la mano de esa manera. Antes de entrar en pánico respiró hondo y enfrió su cabeza y sus nervios. No podía seguir quedándose en esa casa; llegarían aurores y funcionarios del Ministerio, seguramente también Dumbledore, y le llevarían a algún lugar donde le encerrarían y no le dejarían escapar. No podía permitir eso. Debía encontrarse con Tom, él le ayudaría.

Hizo un movimiento inconsciente con su mano y todas suus cosas salieron volando de todas partes y se metieron en el baúl. La jaula se encogió y se metió dentro junto con los demás trastos. Hedwig estaba fuera, en un árbol viéndolo todo con sus grandes ojos ambarinos. Otro movimiento de mano y el baúl se hizo pequeño, lo suficientemente pequeño como para caber en el bolsillo de los vaqueros que llevaba Harry. No oía los gritos de dolor de Vernon, ni los de histerismo de Marge y de Petunia. Sólo estaba concentrado en salir de allí como fuera.

Bajó las escaleras corriendo, con el perro de Marge detrás ladrándole. No le hizo ni caso. Siguió corriendo todo lo que podía. Salió de Privet Drive, casi llegando a los límites de Surrey. No estaba cansado, sólo tenía la respiración algo agitada. Miró a su alrededor. No había nadie de la Orden, esa sensación que solía aparecer cuando le miraban o vigilaban no aparecía, así que pudo respirar con algo de alivio. Un familiar ulular le llamó la atención dirigiendo su mirada al árbol más cercano. Hedwig le había seguido, con una carta aún atada a la pata. Bajó de la rama del árbol con lentitud y se posó en el respaldo de un banco cercano. Harry se acercó y le quitó la carta. Era de Hermione.

Se oyó la sirena de la policía y de la ambulancia a lo lejos. Seguramente iban en dirección a la casa de los Dursley. Y seguramente también Marge mandaría a la policía a buscarle para llevarle a la cárcel. Si no era la policía, sería la estúpida Orden del Fénix, pero alguno de los dos iría a capturarle. No podía dejar que eso pasara. Tenía que llegar hasta Tom.

Sígueme, Hedwig –le dijo a su lechuza. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr por el margen de la carretera. Debía encontrar algún sitio para pasar el día y la noche, como mínimo. Se guardó la carta en el bolsillo, ya la leería más tarde.

* * *

_Querido Harry:_

_Hola. ¿Cómo estás¿Estás pasando unas buenas vacaciones¿Los Dursley te tratan bien? Espero sinceramente que sí. No quiero que cuando nos volvamos a ver, dentro de poco espero, tenga que abrazar a un esqueleto andante, así que ya sabes, si los Dursley no te dan lo suficiente para comer dímelo y yo me encargo de pasarte algo¿de acuerdo?_

_Yo he pasado un buen verano con mis padres, aunque esta vez no hemos ido a ningún lado y nos hemos quedado aquí. Pero, aun así, no ha estado tan mal._

_Oye, Harry, no te voy a decir lo que seguro ya te han dicho todos, que si tu no tienes la culpa de lo que le pasó a Sirius y todo eso, aunque tienen razón. Solo te pido que te cuides¿vale? Que te cuides y que no te culpes. Sabes que me tienes para cualquier cosa, así que si necesitas hablar con alguien solo tienes que decírmelo. No te guardes lo que sientes como siempre haces, por favor._

_Un beso_

_Hermione_

Apartó los ojos de la carta y los dirigió hacia un punto infinito en la pared de enfrente. Respiró hondo. Dobló con cuidado la carta y la metió en el sobre. ¿La Orden le habría dicho algo a Hermione? Negó con la cabeza sin saber qué pensar. ¿La chica sería sincera¿Sería verdad lo que decía la carta o no era otra cosa que hipocresía? No, Hermione no era de ésas. Él sabía que todo lo que le había hecho Hermione por él era verdadero, no algo que le había mandado alguien para ganarse su cariño. ¿O no? A lo mejor sólo había sido una imagen falsa, algo para mantenerle medianamente controlado. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ya no sabía qué pensar ni qué creer. Lo que sí sabía era que quería mucho a Hermione, y le dolería bastante descubrir que todo lo que había hecho por él no era más que una máscara para conseguir algo de él.

Sacó el baúl del bolsillo donde lo había guardado y lo agrandó con un movimiento de mano. Ésa era otra cosa que le daba mucho que pensar. Había descubierto meses atrás que, inconscientemente, conseguía hacer magia sin varita y sin siquiera decir el hechizo. No solía hacerlo muy a menudo, sólo en situaciones excepcionales, como cuando el año anterior abrió los candados de la puerta de su habitación cuando los de la Orden del Fénix se habían metido en la casa de los Dursley, o cuando Vernon le había pillado viendo las noticias y le había hecho que le soltase el cuello. No sabía si era normal que los magos hicieran magia sin varita, pero al parecer no lo era. Nunca había oído que alguien lo hubiera conseguido, ni siquiera Dumbledore.

'_Ya, pero el viejo loco se guarda demasiados ases en la manga'_.

Harry se arrodillo frente al baúl ya agrandado y buscó un trozo de pergamino, pluma y tinta. Luego se sentó en el suelo y empezó la contestación a la carta de Hermione. No tardó más de diez minutos. Sólo le dijo que estaba bien, que no se preocupara y le pedía que cuidara de Hedwig y que la fuera a ver de vez en cuando en la lechucería cuando estuviera en Hogwarts. Se despidió con un "cuídate" y dobló el pergamino por la mitad. Ahora lo difícil iba a ser que Hedwig se quedara con la chica y que no fuera a buscarle.

Con un silbido corto y agudo interrumpió el horrible silencio que había en ese almacén abandonado; era la señal de llamada de Harry para Hedwig. No solía utilizarlo muy a menudo, pero en esos momentos no quería alzar la voz y no veía a su lechuza por ninguna parte. Ésta no tardó en llegar. Entró por una ventana rota que había en lo alto de la pared, cerca del techo, y planeó hasta posarse en el suelo, justo delante de donde se encontraba sentado Harry.

.-Llévale esta carta a Hermione, Hedwig –le dijo Harry atando el sobre a la pata del ave-. Pero tienes que hacerme un favor. Quédate con ella¿vale? Tienes que quedarte con ella y hacer todos los encargos que te diga¿de acuerdo? No vuelvas a buscarme, por mucho que te lo digan los demás, por mucho que te lo ordenen –un nudo se le formó en la garganta, impidiéndole hablar. Cómo no iba a pasar eso; Hedwig, aun siendo un animal, había sido uno de sus primeros amigos y había estado con él en los momentos de soledad en Privet Drive. Era muy difícil despedirse de ella, mucho más de lo que había pensado, sobretodo viendo cómo aquellos grandes ojos ambarinos le miraban con reproche-. No me estoy deshaciendo de ti, Hedwig, lo sabes. Lo que pasa es que me voy a un sitio donde en mejor que tú no vayas porque podrías estar en peligro. ¿Me entiendes, Hedwig? No quiero llevarte por si te hacen daño. Hermione cuidará bien de ti, te lo prometo.

El chico se puso en pie y le hizo una señal a Hedwig para que se posara en su brazo. Sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos le acarició con cuidado la cabezay el pecho a la vez que se aproximaba a una ventana sin cristal que había cerca de allí.

.-Que tengas un buen viaje, Hedwig. No te olvides de mí, a lo mejor un día volvemos a vernos –se despidió el chico una triste sonrisa. Hedwig, en respuesta, le pellizcó con cariño un dedo y salió por la ventana hacia un cielo lleno de nubes, donde sería imposible reconocerla.

* * *

'_Maldito chico. En cuento le encuentre le voy a retorcer el pescuezo'_. 

Se escondió entre unos matorrales cuando vio que unos hombres vestidos con túnicas y varitas en la mano pasaban cerca suyo. Aprovechó esos instantes mientras los hombres se iban para sujetarse su pelo cobrizo oscuro en una coleta alta. Cuando estuvo segura de que ya no había nadie, salió de los matorrales y empezó a correr en dirección hacia donde hacía escapado Harry. Menuda la que había liado en aquella casa. Y menuda la que le iba a liar ella cuando le pillara. Pero¿cómo se le había ocurrido salir corriendo de esta forma? No le había dado tiempo a seguirle y con lo rápido que corría el chaval ahora debería estar a más de un kilómetro de allí.

Aumentó la velocidad, intentando no hacer caso a los músculos de las piernas que le gritaban por el dolor y el esfuerzo. Tenía que encontrar a Harry pronto y evitar que hiciera alguna locura, aunque tuviera que ponerse delante de él y decirle quién era. Tenía que evitar a cualquier coste que Harry se uniera a Voldemort. Era su última oportunidad para conseguir las alas, sus jefes se lo habían dicho. No podía fallar esta misión, había fallado ya demasiadas. Y de verdad quería esas alas. Y además, si Harry terminaba aliándose con su enemigo… no quería ni pensar lo que podría pasar en la Tierra. No quedaría nadie en pie. Todo sería caos y destrucción. No podía permitirlo.

Siguió corriendo durante unos minutos más hasta que sus piernas se negaron a dar ni un paso. Se paró cerca de lo que parecía ser un polígono industrial muy antiguo, seguramente abandonado. Intentando normalizar su respiración miró a su alrededor con sus ojos azules, esperando divisar alguna pista que le dijera que su protegido se encontraba allí, pero al no ver nada cerró los ojos y se concentró. Dispersó su magia a su alrededor, ayudándola a sentir cualquier alteración en el aire, una alteración hecha por la magia y el aura de un mago al pasar por un sitio cercano. Al encontrarlo, fue conduciendo su poder hacia ese punto para que, como si se tratara de un sabueso persiguiendo a una presa, siguiese el rastro de esa magia hasta donde se encontraba la persona. Y la encontró.

Con un suspiro de alivio se encaminó hacia el almacén donde sabía, con bastante exactitud, que se encontraba el muchacho que buscaba. Se acercó con cuidado a una de las pocas ventanas que quedaban intactas y miró en el interior del edificio. Encontró a Harry acurrucado en un rincón entre cientos de cajas de cartón polvorientas y su baúl agrandado a un lado y al otro un montón de muebles viejos y rotos. Estaba encogido, con las rodillas pegadas a su pecho y sus brazos a su alrededor. Respiraba con pesadez y tenía los ojos cerrados.

La chica frunció el ceño y miró con más atención al muchacho. Parecía que estaba dormido. Profundamente dormido.

_'Oh… oh…'_

La señal de alarma se encendió en la cabeza de la chica. Harry no solía dormir tan profundamente sin tener pesadillas. Y tampoco solía dormir siendo apenas las cuatro de la tarde. Ese sueño no era natural. Voldemort debía de andar de por medio.

Sin meditarlo ni un solo segundo buscó un lugar lo suficientemente grande como para que cupiera su cuerpo y se metió en el almacén sin hacer nada de ruido. Se acercó con cuidado a Harry y le pasó una mano por el cabello, intentando despertarle sin sobresaltarle, pero no hubo ningún cambio que indicara que el chico despertaría, así que utilizó un poco más de fuerza llamándole por su nombre intentando que reaccionara. Pero no lo conseguía.

De repente, Harry abrió los ojos. Se quedó paralizado al ver a la chica delante de él, mirándole con unos intensos ojos azules. Al verse descubierta, la muchacha salió corriendo y se escondió, maldiciéndose a sí misma por haber sido tan descuidada. Se suponía que nadie debía verla y ahora su protegido, encima su protegido no cualquier persona de la calle, la había visto. Su jefe sí que iba a estar enfadado con ella.

Se arriesgó y levantó la cabeza intentado ver dónde estaba Harry. Él estaba a unos cinco o seis metros delante de ella dándole la espalda mientras la buscaba entre unas cajas grandes y una librería medio destruida por la carcoma. Ésta aprovechó la oportunidad y salió corriendo hacia la ventana por la que había entrado.

.-¡Ey, tú¡Espera! –oyó que exclamaba Harry detrás de ella, pero eso no la detuvo. Saltó por la ventana hacia una calle llena de basura, con la mala suerte de poner su mano en un trozo de cristal roto. Se hizo un corte en la muñeca, algo largo, aunque no demasiado profundo. Pero eso no era ningún motivo como para quedarse quieta, ya se curaría luego, así que saltó unos contenedores de basura y desapareció al dar la vuelta a una esquina.

Cuando Harry llegó a la ventana y sacó la cabeza por ella sólo le dio tiempo a ver como una melena oscura desaparecía por la calle. Con el ceño fruncido y enfadado consigo mismo por no haber sido más rápido, se fue a dar la vuelta, pero algo en el cristal le llamó la atención. Una pulsera hecha con nudos de hilos de varios tonos de azules colgaba del cristal apunto de caerse. Estaba cortada entre el nudo principal y el nudo final, justo donde se juntan los dos al atarse a la muñeca. Harry la cogió y la observó de cerca. Era bonita, aunque parecía que la habían hecho hacía bastante tiempo. La palabra "Aydun" resaltaba en rojo oscuro entre el azul.

Sin saber qué hacer con ella, se guardó la pulsera en el bolsillo y dio media vuelta. Volvió a donde había estado sentado minutos antes y se agachó hacia el baúl para coger una rana de chocolate y llevársela a la boca. Luego volvió a sentarse como antes y se echó la capa por encima. Aunque aún no había anochecido, todavía quedaban un par de horas para eso, había refrescado y allí, donde estaba, no es que precisamente hiciera mucho calor.

Suspiró y cerró los ojos. Ya podía estar más tranquilo, aunque no podía descuidarse. Había conseguido hablar con Tom y éste le había dicho que iría a por él esa misma noche. Así que ahora lo que tenía que hacer era estar pendiente de que nadie de la Orden lo viera. No podía dejarse atrapar ahora que estaban tan cerca de escapar de la influencia del viejo Dumbledore.

Pero había algo que le inquietaba. Metió su mano en el bolsillo y sacó la pulsera que había encontrado. Su dueña, esa chica que había desaparecido tan rápidamente, era la misma chica que él había observado algunas noches mientras estaba sentada en el tejado de la casa. Ahora también sabía que esos ojos azules que había visto con anterioridad en algunas sombras eran los de ella. Pero¿por qué iba a querer ella observarle con tanto detenimiento¿Para qué¿Es que nunca le iban a dejar en paz?

Con un ataque de furia, tiró la pulsera al fondo del baúl y se olvidó de ella. Ahora iba a un lugar donde podría olvidarse de esos problemas.

* * *

Hola! Vale, ok, no me maten, la semana pasada no pude subir el capítulo porque tuve problemas con la conexión y estuve toda la semana incomunicada, no podéis culparme, no? Bueno, para recompensaros ya sabéis bastantes cosas más sobre la mistoriosa sombra de la que tanto me preguntan. Las dudas se van resolviendo, o acaso están apareciendo más? Harry ya ha escapado de casa, la sombra ésta le ha seguido... creéis que alguien de la Orden también lo habrá hecho? Este capítulo es uno de los que más me gusta. El fic acaba de pasar a una nueva etapa y ya las cosas nunca serán como antes. ¿Qué pasará? 

**Sonia11**: Muy buenas! Me alegra que el fic te guste y espero que te siga gustando en el futuro. De verdad crees que te voy a decir lo que _es_ esa sombra? ;) Eso le quitaría la gracia, no te parece? Bueno, pero no puedes quejarte, aquí se descubren muchas cosas sobre ella, tal vez creo que demasiadas. Besos. Cuídate.

**gandulfo**: Joe, con lo cortitos que son tus reviews y lo que animan xD.

**Tom O'neill Riddle**: Eres español? Bueno, por el saludo me lo imagino xD Harry realmente necesitaba un cambio de actitud, no podía seguir siendo el niño inocente y bueno para toda su vida. Yo tampoco creo que Harry pueda dejar de confiar en Lupin, no te creas. El licántropo es demasiado importante para Harry. Besotes.

**Serenitakou**: Emmm... bueno, ya te puedes imaginar la respuesta a tu review, no? Harry se va con tío Voldy y nadie podrá impedírselo, o al menos eso es lo que él se cree. Quien sabe, a lo mejor aparece alguien por ahí y le rapta... Bah, no me hagas ni caso, ya es muy tarde, tengo sueño y empiezo a desvariar. El siguiente capítulo ya le tengo escrito y no pienso cambiar nada. A ver si me paso por tu fic y le doy una revisada al último capítulo, porque como no tuve internet y estuve estudiando para los exámenes no pude ir a ningún ciber a leer :( Mañana sin falta me paso. Muchos besos. Bye!

**Finsi Potter**: Wao, gracias ;D Me lo estoy pasando genial escribiendo el fic, así que lo único que espero es que a los lectores también les guste. Respecto a la pareja... bueno, para ser sincera puedes ir sentándote para que no te canses de esperar. Aún falta mucho, creeme. A mano estoy escribiendo el capítulo 19 (creo) y Harry y su pareja aún no se han "conocido", así que te puedes imaginar. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado. Saludos.

**multijugos3**: Hola! Sí, te entiendo, los deberes y los exámenes chupan demasiado tiempo por las tardes y luego apenas tienes tiempo de hacer lo que te gusta. Son un asco. A mí me pasa muchas veces eso. Remus debería ganarse una medalla por su paciencia, no crees? Nos vemos. Besos.

**norixblack**: Muy buenas, chiquilla! No te preocupes, Dumbly terminará llevándose su merecido. Incluso de personas que él pensaba que no se atreverían a ponerle una mano encima. Aish... tengo unas ganas de escribir esa escena... xD Buah, yo me entiendo xD Muchas cosas se descubren de la sombra en este capítulo, personalmente creo que me he pasado y debería haber guardado alguna debajo de la manga, pero bueno. Y no te pienses que es Superman o algo así, así que tú mejor no te tires por un puente, ok? Tú tranquila, no eres la única que desvaría, deberías verme a mí en mis peores días xD No paro de decir gilipolleces. Bueno, ya me contarás sobre que te ha parecido el capítulo, no? Un besazo fuerte.

**Ginebra**: Holas! Bueno, yo creo que la decisión de Harry ya está bastante clara, no te parece? El niño se va y no hay quien se lo quite de la cabeza. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones. A ver si el fic te sigue gustando. Besos.

Bueno, hasta aquí el día de hoy. Nos vemos la próxima semana si no hay ningún inconveniente.

Hace falta decir que mandéis reviews?

Besotes

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_


	8. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

**_A REFUGIO EN LA OSCURIDAD_**

_**Capítulo 7**_

.-¿Le habéis encontrado? –la voz de Dumbledore interrumpió la acalorada discusión entre Lupin y Tonks.

.-No. El chico se ha esfumado. Hemos preguntado a los vecinos, pero dicen que no le han visto –informó la auror sin esa alegría que siempre la acompañaba-. Remus piensa que ha podido ir a las afueras de Surrey, pero yo no creo que Harry corra tanto como para haber llegado.

.-De todas formas no vamos a correr riesgos; Remus, ve hacia allá y pregunta si lo han visto. Tonks, tú revisa todos los lugares a los que le guste ir Potter. Tenemos que encontrarlo.

.-También ha podido coger el Autobús Noctámbulo, como hizo hace algunos años –se le ocurrió a Lupin después de oír a Dumbledore.

.-Yo iré al Caldero Chorreante, por si tienes razón, Remus. Será el primer sitio a donde se le ocurriría ir a Harry.

Sin decir nada más, los tres se dieron la vuelta y se encaminaron a los sitios donde se podía ocultar el chico. Lupin no tardó demasiado en llegar a las afueras de Surrey, donde dio un vistazo a su alrededor. A su lado derecho lo único que había era una hilera de casas todas iguales con jardines cuidados y automóviles de distintos y serios colores, pero a su izquierda había un pequeño parque donde jugaban cuatro niños de edades parecidas con un balón. El lugar no le llamó demasiado la atención, pero lo que sí lo hizo fue una larga pluma blanca que sobresalía de un bolsillo del pantalón de uno de los niños. Se dirigió al chico con tranquilidad, escondiendo la ansiedad y la preocupación al fondo de su mete y aparentando la usual calma que siempre adoptaba ante cualquier situación.

.-Perdona –los niños dejaron de jugar en cuanto oyeron al desconocido dirigirse a uno de ellos-. ¿Te importaría decirme de donde has sacado esa pluma?

El niño, que no debía tener más de seis años, miró con algo de temor al señor frente a él y sacó la pluma del bolsillo. Con algo de timidez, preguntándose si había hecho algo malo, preguntó:

.-¿Ésta, señor?

.-Sí, ésa –afirmó Lupin, sonriendo al niño intentando tranquilizarlo.

.-La cogí después de que un pájaro se fuera de allí –respondió señalando un banco cercano a una carretera.

.-¿Cómo era el pájaro?

.-Parecía un búho o algo así, señor. Y era blanco… todo blanco –añadió el niño después de pensarlo unos momentos.

.-Sí, me lo imagino –Lupin se agachó junto al niño, sin dejar de sonreír-. Y dime¿viste a un chico cerca del pájaro?

.-Sí, señor –el chico parecía que había perdido un poco la timidez y respondía un poco más resueltamente-. Era alto, aunque no tanto como usted y era delgado. Y tenía el pelo negro.

.-¿Sabes adónde fue?

.-Se fue por la carretera en aquella dirección corriendo. El pájaro le seguía volando.

.-Muchas gracias, me has ayudado mucho –le agradeció Lupin enderezándose.

Después de despedirse de los niños salió a la carretera y caminó en la dirección por donde le había dicho el niño que había ido Harry. De repente se dio cuenta de algo y se paró. Si su olfato no le engañaba, y no lo había hecho nunca, aquella esencia que le intrigaba tanto desde hacía semanas atrás había pasado por aquel mismo sitio minutos antes, media hora como mucho. Concentrándose un poco más podía llegar a oler un leve rastro del olor de Harry, pero había demasiado polución en el ambiente como poder fiarse y seguirlo hasta encontrarle. Así que no tuvo otra opción: siguió caminando, guiándose por el rastro que percibía de aquel ser misterioso, pero sobretodo estando alerta y vigilando cualquier lugar en el cual un chico de dieciséis años fugitivo podía esconderse.

* * *

Tres horas, casi cuatro, había pasado desde que Harry había encontrado el almacén y había decidido utilizarlo como guarida hasta entrada la noche. Mientras él dormitaba bajo su capa y pensaba en su incierto futuro, la Orden no había dejado de buscarle. Tonks se había recorrido de arriba abajo todas las calles de Surrey, Dumbledore había preguntado en el Autobús Noctámbulo, en el Caldero Chorreante y en el Callejón Diagon si lo habían visto, sutilmente por supuesto, no quería que nadie se enterase de que el chico se había escapado y vagaba por ahí él solo sin protección, e incluso había mandado a Mundugus Fletcher a investigar en el Callejón Knockturn. Pero no había ni rastro del chico. Ni una sola y maldita pista. 

Bueno, eso no era del todo correcto.

Lupin, después de caminar bastante tiempo por el arcén de la carretera, había dado con el polígono industrial viejo y abandonado. Se había encaminado hacia allá, sin duda, y había buscado por todos los almacenes al chico. Había empezado ya a desesperarse hasta que le vio agazapado en un rincón, durmiendo y tapado por su capa. Sabía que lo que hacía estaba mal, que no debía dejar que se escapara. Algo dentro de él, su instinto o su intuición, le decía que al final se arrepentiría de ello, pero era débil, siempre había sido débil. Si no lo hubiera sido no hubiera permitido que veinte años atrás sus amigos se hicieran animagos ilegales arriesgando su vida, ni hubiera dejado de pelear en contra del ministerio para poder ver y hablar con Sirius cuando le apresaron, ni se hubiera callado cuando Sirius escapó de Azkaban y no le dijo a Dumbledore que se podía transformar en perro, ni muchas otras cosas. Pero ahora no valía la pena pensar en esas cosas. No podía cambiar el pasado ni tampoco esa debilidad suya, así que, mirando por última vez a Harry, se giró y se alejó del edificio conteniendo las lágrimas. Al final había perdido lo único que le quedaba en la vida, lo último que le daba fuerzas para pelear en contra de esa guerra.

.-Lily, James… Sirius… perdonadme, por favor… -dos simples y amargas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos dorados dejando dos surcos salados en sus mejillas. Luego, y sin mirar atrás, desapareció de allí con un chasquido.

Escondidos entre varios cubos de basura, dos ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas al oír la súplica del hombre.

* * *

Un sonido parecido al disparo de una pistola destruyó el apacible silencio en medio de la noche. Unos pasos empezaron a resonar contra el suelo de aquel sitio abandonado, buscando con impaciencia un edificio en particular. No tardó en encontrarlo. Un simple movimiento de varita y la puerta se abrió silenciosa. El hombre entró en silencio con sus ojos rojos brillantes, como los de un niño cuando sabe que en cuanto llegue a casa se encontrará con el regalo que siempre había querido. Una mueca de repugnancia apareció en sus aristocráticas facciones al ver el polvo, las ratas y el aire viciado que le rodeaban. Aquel no era el ambiente de un hombre como él. Si la causa por la que estaba ahí no fuera tan importante hubiera mandado a uno de sus subordinados. Una palabra susurrada y el extremo de su varita se encendió alumbrando lo que había a su alrededor. Tenía el pelo oscuro, la piel pálida y vestía túnica y capa negra, de corte elegante. Se detuvo al oír una respiración agitada y luego un grito ahogado. Volvió a andar encaminándose hacia donde había oído el ruido. Una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó su rostro al ver la persona que estaba delante de él. 

.-Buenas noches, Harry –saludó con voz suave pero fuerte.

.-¡Vol… Voldemort? –exclamó Harry abriendo los ojos al máximo.

.-¿Tanto te sorprende mi aspecto? –preguntó maliciosamente divertido al ver el asombro impreso en la cara del muchacho.

.-Pero… tú no eras así. Antes… antes no tenías pelo, ni nariz… -el balbuceo de Harry sacó una carcajada del hombre ante él.

.-Antes tenía aspecto de serpiente. ¿No es eso lo que querías decir? –no esperó respuesta-. Ése es mi otro aspecto, pero ya te explicaré más adelante, ahora no tenemos tiempo.

Con unos pasos rápidos y sigilosos se acercó a Harry y miró a su alrededor.

.-¿Y tu baúl?

Como contestación, Harry metió la mano en un bolsillo de sus pantalones y sacó el baúl minimizado.

.-¿Has hecho magia? –sus ojos brillaron con furia, lo que hizo que Harry se llevara una mano a su cicatriz con cara de dolor-. Eres un insensato. Ahora el Ministerio sabrá donde estás.

.-Minimicé el baúl antes de salir de Surrey –le contestó Harry mintiendo, olvidando su anterior sorpresa-. No he hecho nada de magia aquí.

.-De todas formas no debiste hacerla –le dijo con voz dura Tom dejando a un lado la furia y tranquilizándose un poco-. Aún tienes mucho que aprender, pero eso se resolverá pronto.

Tom se percató en ese momento de la mano de Harry apretando su cicatriz con gesto de dolor, aunque intentaba disimularlo.

.-¿Te duele la cicatriz?

.-Deberías saber ya que cuando estás cerca me arde, y aún más cuando te enfadas.

Voldemort le miró a los ojos y susurró unas palabras que Harry no llegó a oír, pero que hicieron que el intenso dolor de la cicatriz desapareciera y solo quedara un rastro punzante, pero soportable.

.-Gracias –dijo Harry en voz baja vacilante, como si no quisiera decirlo.

.-De nada –Tom se giró y empezó a andar-. Sígueme. Tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que den contigo.

Harry le hizo caso. Le siguió fuera del almacén y pudo andar un par de pasos hasta que una barrera invisible le impidió continuar. Extendió una mano y la tocó sintiéndola flexible pero irrompible bajo sus dedos. La presiono con fuerza y sintió como se estiraba sin quebrarse por ningún lado cubriéndole la mano.

.-¡Tom! –exclamó Harry llamando al hombre que ya estaba varios metros alejados. Éste se dio la vuelta y se pudo ver con claridad, aunque la calle estaba mayoritariamente a oscuras, su ceño fruncido y el brillo de sus ojos rojos enfurecidos.

.-¿Qué pasa ahora? –preguntó intentado controlar su ira.

.-Hay una barrera que no me deja pasar.

Voldemort aproximó su mano y la tocó, pero en cuanto su piel se puso en contacto con la fría sustancia sintió como una descarga eléctrica le pasaba por su brazo y le llegaba al cerebro. Con un grito de dolor, apartó la mano y miró alrededor buscado al responsable que había hecho aquella extraña barrera. Al no ver a nadie sacó su varita y empezó a lanzar cualquier hechizo que se le pasaba por la mente, pero la barrera los absorbía o los hacía rebotar.

.-Échate atrás y corre cuando yo te diga –dijo Tom cuando le vino a la mente la única maldición que no podía ser detenida-. _Avada Kedavra_ –pronunció con voz dura después de unos instantes. El imparable rayo verde llegó a la barrera y la atravesó, chamuscando la pared que había al lado de Harry. En ese momento, Tom gritó a Harry y éste corrió y pasó la barrera por donde antes la había atravesado la maldición.

Sin esperar a que ninguna sorpresa más pudiera pasar, Tom posó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Harry y no la apartó de allí hasta que no estuvieron seguros en su mansión, a cientos de kilómetros de allí.

Momentos después, en uno de los tejados del polígono abandonado pudo oírse el grito de horror de una chica al ver que Voldemort se había salido con la suya.

.-Mierda, me van a matar –susurró antes de desaparecerse ella misma de aquel lugar, apretando un medallón, que llevaba atado al cuello, con una de sus manos.

* * *

.-Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar, Harry –dijo Voldemort en cuanto aparecieron en el salón de su mansión. Éste no le respondió de inmediato. Lo que hizo en realidad fue observar la sala, o al menos lo que se veía de ella. 

Parecía ser el salón o el comedor de la casa. Numerosas antorchas colgaban de las paredes, pero solo una pequeña parte estaban encendidas. Grandes librerías y estanterías de madera negra forraban la mayor parte de las paredes, y en éstas, multitud de libros y extraños cachivaches las decoraban. Había un gran ventanal que daba a un bosque muy espeso, un bosque que le recordaba a Harry al que había en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Delante de la ventana había un sofá y un par de sillones tapizados en un oscuro color verde, a conjunto con las cortinas. En otra pared había una chimenea elegante, con un pequeño fuego encendido. Sobre ésta se encontraba un retrato de un hombre joven, con el marco algo viejo y desgastado.

Sin poderlo evitar, Harry se quedó mirando al cuadro, específicamente a los ojos del retratado. Y éstos le devolvieron la mirada, una mirada astuta y calculadora, en ningún momento amigable. Tenía el pelo oscuro y la piel pálida. Y fijándose bien, se podía ver alguna semejanza en sus rasgos con los de Tom Ryddle.

.-¿Te gusta el cuadro, Harry? –Tom se había acercado a él y le había puesto una mano en su hombro sin que Harry se percatase-. ¿Sabes quién es?

Harry miró el retrato con atención durante algunos minutos, poniendo su cerebro a trabajar, intentado recordar si lo había visto antes.

.-¿Es algún pariente tuyo?

.-Harry, te presento a Salazar Slytherin –presentó el hombre con orgullo.

El muchacho no presentó ninguna sorpresa en su rostro, pero su corazón se paralizó de la impresión. Respiró hondo, intentado tranquilizarse y miró a Tom y luego al retrato, visualizando nuevas similitudes entre los dos.

.-No sabía que hubiera algún cuadro de Slytherin.

.-¡Oh, sí! Por supuesto. Hay muchos. O había, al menos. Éste es el único que ha sobrevivido después de tantos años. Ha pasado de generación en generación en la familia de mi madre.

Harry le escuchó, pero no apartó su mirada del cuadro. A pesar de su tenebrosa mirada, ejercía una extraña atracción hacia él. Hacía que se sintiese a gusto en aquel sitio, pero a la vez era como si le advirtiese de un peligro invisible.

.-Vamos, Harry –Tom le pasó un brazo sobre sus hombros y le instó a darse la vuelta y a apartar su mirada del cuadro-. No es de buena educación quedarse mirando a alguien fijamente. Y menos si ese alguien es Lord Slytherin –añadió Tom con una mueca burlona.

Sin embargo, Harry dio un último vistazo al cuadro por encima de su hombro, pero se obligó a dejar de mirarlo y se dio cuenta por primera vez de la familiaridad con la que lo trataba Voldemort. Pero no dijo nada. Se dejó conducir por el hombre hasta otra sala, algo más pequeña que la anterior, pero más interesante. Tenía más libros, si era posible, una pequeña chimenea y un par de butacas de aspecto cómodo ante ésta.

.-Ésta es mi sala privada, Harry. Solo tienen acceso mis mejores mortífagos. Y desde ahora tú también, por supuesto. En la otra es donde recibo a todos mis demás vasallos, donde planifico mis ataques. Aquí podremos hablar tranquilos, nadie nos molestará.

Con un gesto de la mano, Tom indicó a Harry que se sentara en una de las butacas y luego encendió la chimenea con un movimiento de varita. A continuación, y con una elegancia que nunca había visto Harry en él, ni tampoco imaginado, se sentó en la butaca frente a la del muchacho.

.-Sé que es tarde y que estás cansado –la voz de Voldemort adoptó un tono serio, algo distinto al que había utilizado momentos antes con Harry-, pero tenemos que hablar ahora, luego te acompañaré a tu nuevo hogar.

Harry no pudo evitar notar como Tom saboreaba esa última palabra, como un niño lo haría con un caramelo.

.-Empecemos por tus condiciones, Harry. Dime qué es lo que quieres.

Harry le miró con atención, silencioso, intentado poner en orden sus pensamientos y detener los latidos apresurados de su corazón.

Por primera vez, estaba con Voldemort en una misma habitación y éste estaba tranquilo sin querer matarle ni hacerle ningún daño, dispuesto a escuchar todo lo que tenía que decir. Y eso era extraño, muy extraño. Desde siempre, el hombre que estaba ante él había querido destruirle, hacerle pagar por lo que le había hecho inconscientemente cuando tenía un año, pero ahora le miraba como se podía mirar a un persona que apenas conoces pero que sabes que vais a ser buenos amigos.

Y ese pensamiento era claramente inquietante.

¿Él, amigo de Voldemort¿A quién se le había ocurrido eso¡Él no era amigo del asesino de sus padres¡Ni lo era, ni lo sería¡Nunca!

'_Pero él va a ser el que te va a ayudar a vengarte de Dumbledore. Y también el que te va a ayudar a devolver la vida a tus padres y va a traer a tu padrino de vuelta'_ se recordó a sí mismo.

Y solo el recuerdo de sus seres queridos le hizo fijar los ojos en los de su antiguo enemigo y futuro mentor.

.-Primero: nadie, ni tú ni ninguno de los tuyos hará daño a cualquiera de mis amigos –empezó con decisión, sin apartar la mirada de los ojos rojos de Voldemort.

.-Hazme una lista de a quiénes llamas amigos.

.-Los Wealsey, todos los Weasley, Remus Lupin, los Granger, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody –Harry paró un momento, trayendo a su mente nombres nuevos, pero rechazando la mayoría. Aunque sonase terrible, había algunas personas a las que le sería completamente indiferente su muerte-. Neville Longbottom, bueno, a sus padres también, y… ¡ah, sí! Dumbledore y los Dursley.

.-¿Por qué no quieres que nos encarguemos de ellos? Esos muggles parientes tuyos serían una muy buena diversión para mis hombres.

.-Tengo una cuenta pendiente con ellos, al igual que con Dumbledore.

.-Hablando del viejo loco –Tom hizo una pausa que aprovechó para acomodarse mejor en el asiento-, de ése no te prometo nada. No hace falta que te recuerde que entre él y yo también hay bastantes cuentas pendientes, como tú lo llamas. Ha destrozado bastantes planes míos y eso tiene que pagarlo. No obstante, si hay alguna oportunidad, serás tú quien obtenga la venganza por los dos.

Después de esto se hizo el silencio, solo roto por el sonido de las llamas en la chimenea.

.-Respecto a los otros nombres de tu lista, tres son aurores; uno, un hombre lobo; dos muggles y una sangre sucia y una panda de pelirrojos entrometidos. Todos ellos, sin no estoy mal informado, pertenecen a la Orden del Fénix.

.-Los Granger no.

.-Oh, sí, Harry. Los padres de tu querida amiga sangre sucia informan a Dumbledore de cualquier cosa extraña que vean u oigan a través de su hija.

.-¿Y tú eso cómo lo sabes? –preguntó Harry claramente sorprendido. Nunca había sospechado tal cosa.

.-Yo tengo contactos en muchos sitios, Harry. Eso es algo que debes comprender. Nunca se sabe quien puede estar trabajando para mí.

Harry se calló, intentando procesar la información.

¿Desde cuando los padres de Hermione formaban parte del pequeño séquito de Dumbledore¿Hermione lo sabía¿Sabía que sus padres informaban a Dumbledore de cualquier cosa extraña que sucediese? Debía saberlo, sino, al menos, lo sospecharía. No sería demasiado normal llevar una carta a su director de parte de sus padres y no cuestionarse nada. Pero, si aquello era así¿por qué no le había dicho nada? Eran amigos¿cierto? Se contaban cualquier cosa¿verdad? Entonces¿por qué no se lo dijo¿Acaso no confiaba en él¿acaso no eran amigos¿Acaso le había mentido?

Voldemort sonrió complacido al saber lo que pasaba por la mente del muchacho. Las dudas ya se habían instalado en su mente, ahora solo faltaba que echaran raíces y, entonces, Harry Potter sería suyo. Luego, día a día se ocuparía de que a esas raíces les creciera un tallo y unas hojas y entonces tendría a su merced a un asesino sin escrúpulos ni consideración, defraudado por todos aquellas personas en las que había confiado. Sólo tenía que tener algo de paciencia.

.-Bueno –Tom cortó en seco los pensamientos de Harry al empezar a hablar-, si eso es lo que quieres ordenaré a mis hombres que no les hagan ningún daño. De eso puedes estar seguro. Si les ocurre algo responderán ante mí.

.-Bien. Segundo: nada de marcas, como ya te dije cuando hablamos antes. No soy ningún burdo mortífago tuyo, por lo tanto no seré marcado como tal.

.-Y estoy completamente de acuerdo contigo, pero tendrás que comprender que habrá que crear alguna forma para que pueda llamarte. Serás mi mano derecha cuando estés preparado, muy por encima de los mortífagos, pero aún así deberás cumplir con algunas misiones que te encomendaré. Aunque no debes preocuparte aún por eso, pero te puedo asegurar que te serán divertidas.

.-Por eso no tengo ningún inconveniente, pero ¿qué posibles soluciones hay para convocarme que no sea la marca tenebrosa?

.-Podría ser una muñequera, un colgante... hay muchas posibilidades. Ya las hablaremos otro día, ahora mismo no es importante. Sigue.

.-Tercero: me podré enterar de todo lo que pasa en el mundo, no me tendrás aislado en ese aspecto de ninguna forma. Y también me gustaría saber con antelación los ataques que vas a llevar a cabo.

.-Entiendo lo de que no quieres estar aislado, pero¿para qué quieres saber mis planes? –Tom le miró en aquella ocasión con el ceño fruncido, receloso.

.-No sé –Harry se encogió de hombros-, la verdad es que no tiene demasiada importancia, pero pienso que a lo mejor puedo aprender algo de ello.

.-Es una buena idea. La tendré en cuenta. ¿Alguna condición más?

.-Cuarto: no quiero que nadie sepa que estoy aquí, ni tus mortífagos y aún menos Dumbledore. Se supone que me he escapado de casa y he desaparecido del Mundo Mágico, así que ya te las puedes arreglar para que nadie sospeche que estoy aquí.

.-Eso no será difícil. Cuando alguno de mis mortífagos me informe de que has "desaparecido" mandaré a algunos novatos a "buscarte", para disimular más que nada.

.-Y quinto y último: nada de engaños y sobretodo, nada de meterse en mi mente y husmear en ella. Sé que tienes una muy buena imaginación, pero haz el favor de guardártela para ti o para tus víctimas. Créeme que puedo vivir sin ella –Harry le miraba con decisión, de una forma que pocas veces había mirado en su vida.

Voldemort, en contestación, se quedó mirando al muchacho, con una sonrisa extraña, mezcla de orgullo y algo de hilaridad.

.-Cada vez me gusta más tu actitud, Harry. Sabía que no eras un chico corriente, y la verdad es que no me estás defraudando.

.-No te andes por las ramas, Voldemort.

.-De acuerdo. Prometo no meterme en tu mente, aunque, si quieres que te sea sincero, dudo que pudiera.

.-¿A qué te refieres? –esta vez, Harry no pudo evitar mirarle con extrañeza y confusión, sin saber exactamente de lo que estaba hablando.

.-Esta última semana has estado practicando la Oclumancia¿verdad? –Harry asintió-. He intentado muchísimas veces ponerme en contacto contigo, pero siempre me he topado con una barrera muy sólida. Te doy mis felicitaciones, Harry. No mucha gente lo hubiera conseguido sin ayuda.

Y aunque parecía increíble, Voldemort sonaba sincero y había algún extraño rastro de respeto en la mirada que le dirigió a Harry. Y éste le creyó.

Fue en ese momento en el que un singular lazo se creo entre ellos, un lazo que se podía crear entre dos amigos o, incluso, entre un maestro y su pupilo. En este caso fue entre dos antiguos enemigos. Eso era lo más insólito.

.-Bien, Harry. Me aseguraré que todo lo que has pedido sea cumplido. Pero a cambio tendrás que cumplir algunas reglas.

.-¿Cuáles?

.-La primera es que no podrás salir del terreno que te señalaré luego, cuando te lleve a tu habitación. No vivirás exactamente aquí, sino en una cabaña que he acondicionado para ti en medio del bosque que has visto antes. Es una cabaña grande y bastante acogedora. Allí tienes de todo, no debes preocuparte por nada. También hay una biblioteca muy bien surtida, te aseguro que no te aburrirás. Uno de mis elfos se encargará de todas las labores, así que de lo único que te debes ocupar es de estudiar todo lo que yo te diga.

Harry, ante esto último, frunció el ceño sin estar muy de acuerdo, pero lo dejó pasar y no dijo nada.

.-Te levantarás todos los días al alba y harás varias horas de ejercicio antes de…

.-¡Qué¿Para qué?

Voldemort solo demostró su enojo ante la interrupción lanzándole una breve mirada gélida al chico, pero el tono de voz no cambió en absoluto.

.-Mucha gente no lo sabe ni tampoco le interesa, pero la resistencia del cuerpo de una persona es tan importante o más que la magia en sí. Cuanto más resistente es el cuerpo, más y mejores hechizos podrá hacer sin cansarse demasiado. Y, por supuesto, la Magia Negra que te enseñaré cuando estés preparado no es de la más simple, como la que hacen mis mortífagos. Necesitarás un cuerpo resistente para que puedas aguantar, así que tú decides.

.-¿Me entrenaré solo?

.-Tienes una lista de ejercicios que puedes hacer en un mueble de la entrada. Alguna vez iré a ver como van tus progresos, así que ya te puedes ir esforzando.

Harry se quedó mirando las llamas de la chimenea fijamente, pensando. En realidad no le había molestado que Tom le mandara hacer ejercicio todos los días, de todas formas a él le encantaba gastar energía, pero le había impresionado que Tom se lo dijera. Nunca había pensado en la relación que podía haber entre la resistencia y la magia de una persona, y nunca se hubiera imaginado a Voldemort siendo de esas personas a las que les gusta el ejercicio físico y el cuerpo tonificado.

La imagen del Voldemort que había visto salir del caldero hacía un año vestido con unas mallas azules y haciendo aeróbic rodeado de un grupo de mujeres y hombres vistiendo ropas similares mientras hacían ejercicio consiguió que lanzara una carcajada mentalmente, apenas contenida en el exterior.

Intentado quitarse la imagen de la cabeza prestó atención a Tom cuando volvió a hablar.

.-Otra de mis reglas es la forma en la que te dirigirás a mí delante de otras personas. Cuando en un futuro vengas a mis reuniones con todos los mortífagos, me llamarás "señor". Cuando estemos reunidos con mi círculo interno, me podrás llamar "Voldemort" si quieres, pero tratándome con respeto, nunca interrumpiéndome y nunca contradiciéndome o dudando de mis palabras.

.-¿Y cuando estemos a solas?

.-Con Tom bastará –contestó sin darle demasiada importancia.

.-Creía que no te gustaba que te llamaran "Tom".

.-En realidad depende de la persona que me llame.

Sin embargo, Voldemort le lanzó una mirada que decía claramente que él era el único que tenía ese derecho.

.-Después de hacer ejercicio te pondrás a estudiar los libros que yo te diga. Deberás esforzarte mucho, pues tendrás que haber conseguido en unos dos o tres meses lo que habrías aprendido en los dos cursos que te quedan en Hogwarts.

.-¡Qué¡Pero eso es imposible!

.-No, para ti no es imposible, créeme. Aún no estás enterado de todo lo que dan de sí tus poderes, pero yo te ayudaré a que lo descubras.

Harry le miró incrédulo, sin creérselo del todo todavía, pero no dijo nada. Después de todo, a lo mejor Voldemort tenía razón. Al fin y al cabo, podía hacer magia sin varita sin que el Ministerio se enterase.

.-Si todo va como lo tengo planeado –continuó Voldemort-, en un año, dos a lo sumo, estarás lo suficientemente preparado como para tomar tu puesto como mi mano derecha.

.-Tienes demasiadas esperanzas puestas en mí. ¿Cómo sabes que soy tan poderoso?

.-¿Acaso lo dudas¿Con todas las veces que te has enfrentado a mí y aún no lo tienes claro? –preguntó Tom con un deje sarcástico-. Además, sobretodo para asegurarme, mandé a Nagini a hacerte un "reconocimiento".

Voldemort dirigió una breve mirada hacia la chimenea y Harry lo imitó. Sin que el chico se hubiera dado cuenta, la serpiente de Voldemort había entrado en la habitación y les miraba desde delante de la chimenea donde estaba enroscada.

.-Verás, Nagini es una clase de serpiente muy rara en el mundo y tiene la facultad de "medir" la magia de una persona.

.-¿Cómo?

.-Las personas, sobretodo, como comprenderás, los magos y las brujas, tienen un aura alrededor de su cuerpo que generalmente es transparente. Cuando un brujo se enfada, ese aura se evidencia, y aunque sigue siendo incolora, puede ser percibida por alguien más. Y como bien recordarás en alguna ocasión, también se puede percibir sin que el brujo en cuestión cambie lo más mínimo su estado de ánimo, eso depende mucho de lo poderoso que sea.

Harry asintió, indicándole que siguiera pues lo había comprendido.

.-Pues bien, Nagini lo que hace es detectar esa aura, olfatearla y… "tocarla", por decirlo de algún modo, con su lengua y sus escamas.

.-¿Y sólo con eso ya sabe si un mago es poderoso o no? –preguntó Harry volviendo a mirar a la serpiente.

.-Y no sólo eso, sino que también es capaz de percibir si un mago es capaz de aguantar las Artes Oscuras o no. Y al parecer, en ti ha encontrado un muy buen aguante a cualquier tipo de magia. Por eso sé que eres capaz de aprender todo lo que yo te diga en un tiempo determinado.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio. Harry pensaba con detenimiento todo lo nuevo que había descubierto aquella noche y Voldemort miraba a su nuevo pupilo con detenimiento y una pequeña sonrisa. Sí, aquel chico iba a llenar todas sus expectativas, aunque el mismo chico no se lo creyera.

.-Bien, antes de llevarte a la cabaña me gustaría que me respondieras a unas preguntas –dijo Voldemort, mirando fijamente a Harry. Éste, al oír a Voldemort, levantó la cabeza y se dispuso a escuchar con atención mientras reforzaba sus escudos mentales, sólo por si acaso.

.-Dispara

.-¿Sabes o conoces a alguien que pueda estar en mis filas, pero que esté pasando información a Dumbledore?

.-¿Un espía?

.-Sí, un espía.

Harry sonrió imperceptiblemente. Por supuesto que sabía si había un espía en las filas de Voldemort, Snape sin ir más lejos, aunque había oído en alguna ocasión algún otro nombre. Oh… cómo se divertiría viendo a Snape aullando de dolor mientras Voldemort le torturaba. Sólo faltaría decir una simple palabra para tomarse la venganza que deseaba desde hacía más de un mes. Sólo una palabra…

.-No, no sé de nadie. Dumbledore se las apañaba muy bien para que yo no me enterase de nada, y como puedes comprender, aún me contaba menos –mintió haciendo uso de todos los trucos que podía para que no se le notase su culpabilidad en la cara.

.-¿De nadie¿Snape, por ejemplo¿Malfoy?

.-¿Snape? Para serte sincero, Tom, no le veo traicionándote a ti por Dumbledore. No le conozco demasiado, pero parecer ser un hombre ambicioso, al que le gusta mucho el poder, y al lado de Dumbledore no creo que lo consiga. Pero aún así no me hagas mucho caso. Aún no se distinguir bien entre la gente confiable de la no confiable.

.-Le tendré vigilado –comentó Voldemort, más bien pensando en voz alta-. Me ha dado algunas razones para desconfiar de él.

Harry se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos. Esperaba con todas sus ganas que Voldemort no se hubiera dado cuenta de sus mentiras.

.-¿Alguna otra pregunta? –rompió el silencio el chico al cabo de unos segundos.

.-Sí, la última- Voldemort le volvió a mirar a los ojos-. ¿Dumbledore te contó algo sobre la profecía?

Harry negó con la cabeza como si estuviera desanimado.

.-No me dijo demasiadas cosas, solo lo que creo que tú sabes: que a finales de julio nacería un niño con el poder suficiente como para derrotarte, pero nada más. Ni siquiera sé si ese niño soy yo o algún otro.

.-¿No te dijo nada más? –preguntó Voldemort visiblemente decepcionado-. Creí que al menos te diría el porqué arriesgaste el cuello sin saberlo.

.-No, ni siquiera se dignó a ello. ¿Por qué crees si no que estoy tan enfadado con él? Si me hubiera dicho toda la profecía no me habría enfadado tanto.

.-Maldito viejo loco –exclamó Tom, muy, pero que muy enfadado-. Ahora sí que no sé como podré enterarme de la profecía.

Harry no le contestó. Aunque había dormido un poco en aquel almacén, no había descansado nada y las aventuras de aquel día empezaban a cobrar factura.

.-Supongo que tendré que infiltrar a alguien en el grupo de Dumbledore de nuevo –en ese momento Tom vio el bostezo reprimido de Harry y sonrió con algo que podrías ser considerado "ternura" si no proviniera de aquel ser-. Es algo tarde y debes estar cansado. Vamos, te acompaño a la cabaña.

Tom se levantó del sillón, seguido de Harry, y abandonó la habitación por una puerta distinta por la que habían entrado. Caminaron por unos pasillos en completo silencio, pero cuando salieron de la casa, Tom volvió a hablar.

.-Tienes una botella con poción para dormir sin soñar en la mesilla de la habitación. Toma una cucharada todas las noches cuando te vayas a dormir. Mañana no te levantes pronto para ejercitarte; descansa todo lo que puedas y aliméntate bien¿de acuerdo? Debes coger fuerzas para el entrenamiento que seguirás a partir del día siguiente.

* * *

Muy buenas! Qué tal ha ido la semana? La mía ha sido un poco estresante, con los exámenes y todo eso, menos mal que el lunes es el último. Podéis ir dando gracias porque este capítulo ya lo tenía pasado al ordenador, pues no he tenido apenas tiempo para pasar ningún otro, como tengo acostumbrado.Pero bueno, doy gracias porque ya están aquí las vacaciones y pueda hacer lo que me salga de las narices sin tener que preocuparme de las clases. 

Pasando a otros temas, qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Por mil vueltas que le he dado, no ha quedado justo como a mí me gustaría, pero bueno, si sigo revisándolo voy a terminar por tirarlo y no me apetece. Bueno, Harry ya está definitivamente con Voldemort y el lío acaba de empezar.

Muchísisisisimas gracias por vuestros reviews, en serio, me encantan. Qué gusto pasarte por tu correo y ver que hay gente a la que le gusta tu fic y encima te deja un mensaje.

**norixblack**: Wenas wapa! Me alegro que te gustase el cap. No te preocupes, Vernon no será el único que se llevará su merecido. Por cierto, necesito ideas para Nagini, porque no tengo ninguna escena pensada donde salga ella haciendo algo importante, así que ya sabes, se aceptan sujerencias. Por otro lado, deberas crees que voy a decirte lo que es la chica? Qué pasa, que sólo porque menciono unas alas ya tiene que ser un ángel? No podría ser algo así como un pájaro, o un avión¬¬... Emm... mejor déjalo, es muy tarde y ya desvarío xD. Y encima con este calor el cerebro se me derrite y me impide pensar con claridad. No, en serio, deberás esperar para saber si es un ángel o en realidad es un extraterrestre, o algo más, quién sabe xD Bueno, ale, ya estarás contenta, ha aparecido nuestro querido Tom y Harry ya está con él. No te quejarás, verdad? Nos vemos wapa. Un beso.

**Tom O'neill Riddle**: Tranquilo, no eres el único que está enganchado a Bf. Ese programa es la leche, todo hay que admitirlo. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado, aunque la verdad es que a mí no mucho, pero bueno. Besos.

**Sonia11**: Bueno, ya sabes lo que pasa con Harry, no? Al menos te lo imaginas. Confío en que este capítulo también te haya interesado. Cuídate.

**Serenitakou**: Muchas gracias por tus ánimos, wapa. Creo que los exámenes me fueron bien, sólo me falta hacer el de tecnología el lunes y ya estaré libre. No eres la primera persona que me dice que soy malvada, incluso me han dicho cosas peores xD Pero bueno, que gracia tiene sino intentar dejar en suspense a los lectores para que tengan ganas de leer el próximo capítulo? xD Bueno, debo disculparme contigo, aún no me he pasado por tu fic como te prometí, lo siento! Pero es que me absorvieron los exámenes, pero te prometo que de este finde no pasa. Nos leemos, wapa, un besote.

**Kisuna-chan**: Bienvenida! Jo, menuda matada leerte todo el fic de una, no? Muchas gracias por tu review. Ey, no te cortes, si tienes preguntas hazlas, otra cosa es que luego te las responda, pero por intentar no pasa nada xD Cuídate. Besos.

**Aidee**: Hola! Ey, no digas esas cosas, que me haces sonrojar. Buff, me alegro que el fic guste a la gente. Y no te preocupes, por no haberme dejado review, con éste has compensado los que no has mandado ;) Menudos ánimos, muchas gracias! Bueno, a ver, ya te puedes ir haciendo a la idea de que Harry está con Tom, eso no se va a cambiar. Ay, no me preguntes si Harry va a hacer algo que luego no se pueda reparar... Harry se va a convertir en la mano derecha de Tom, y como tal hará cosas malas, vamos, digo yo xD Tú crees que si Harry manda un Avada a alguien éste pueda volver a vivir? Bueno, pues ahí tienes la respuesta xD A mí también me da pena Remus, con lo lindo que es y lo que tiene que pasar el pobre. Pero bueno, ya se verá lo que hará en próximos capítulos, aunque, entre tú y yo, creo que ya se hace una idea de dónde está Harry. Un besote.

**Santi**: Hola! Muchas gracias por tus ánimos y por tu review. Esperemos que este capítulo te haya gustado. Y no te preocupes que este fic va para largo. Saludos.

Bueno, esto es todo amigos. Nos vemos la semana que viene.

Besos

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_


	9. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

_**A REFUGIO EN LA OSCURIDAD**_

_**Capítulo 8**_

.-Ni rastro de él, Albus -informó McGonagall-. Se ha evaporado. Nadie le ha visto.

.-Pero tiene que estar en algún sitio. No ha podido desaparecer así sin más -exclamó Moody, con su ojo azul eléctrico girando sin descanso-. Es imposible que nadie le haya visto. Y no es que el chico pueda pasar desapercibido¡todo el mundo le conoce!

La Orden se sumió en un silencio tenso. Había pasado más de un mes desde que Harry había desaparecido y el grupo de Dumbledore no había dejado de buscarlo, pero no habían tenido ningún resultado. El chico parecía que se había disuelto en el aire. Si había algo bueno en todo el asunto era que nadie fuera de la Orden se había enterado de que Potter había desaparecido, por lo tanto nadie había puesto a Voldemort al corriente y habían tenido más tiempo para buscar al chico sin una preocupación añadida. Lo malo era que al día siguiente todos los alumnos de Hogwarts iban a abordar el tren para ir al colegio y aún no tenían ninguna historia ideada para excusar su ausencia.

.-¿No se te ha ocurrido ningún lugar adonde pudiera haber ido, Remus? -preguntó Dumbledore al hombre lobo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Éste negó con la cabeza y la mayoría de las personas que había en la reunión le miraron con lástima, algo que él ignoró olímpicamente.

El ánimo de Lupin había caído en picada desde que Harry había escapado. Se le solía ver con la cabeza gacha y aire taciturno, apenas se le podía hacer hablar y siempre estaba metido en sus pensamientos. Apenas comía y dormía como era debido y su última transformación había sido particularmente violenta.

.-¿Nadie tiene ninguna idea de donde puede estar? -preguntó la señora Weasley a nadie en concreto.

.-No le encontraremos -dijo Lupin, como respondiendo a la pregunta.

.-¿Cómo has dicho, Remus? -interrogó Dumbledore.

.-Que no le encontraremos -Lupin levantó la vista de la mesa-. Si Harry no quiere ser encontrado no daremos con él ni aunque miremos debajo de hasta la más pequeña piedra. Es demasiado astuto, aunque nadie se haya percatado de ello. Y tenía un plan desde el principio, desde que dijo que desaparecería del Mundo Mágico; sabía perfectamente adonde iba a dirigirse en cuanto tuviera la más mínima oportunidad.

.-Y vaya que la tuvo -la voz escalofriante y sarcástica de Snape se dejó oír-. No me diréis que no fue retorcido lo que le hizo Potter a ese muggle. Y claro, con toda aquella confusión tuvo la ocasión perfecta para escapar sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada.

.-Es verdad¿qué le pasó al final a aquel muggle¿Pudieron salvarle la mano o…? -preguntó Tonks, sentada al lado de Lupin, que había vuelto la mirada a la madera de la mesa.

.-Tuvieron que amputársela. O al menos lo que le quedaba de ella -respondió Moody.

En ese momento, Lupin recordó el plan que había ideado semanas atrás cuando había encontrado a Harry malherido en aquellos matorrales. Un plan que incluía a los gemelos, sus inventos y a Moody y su inquietante ojo giratorio. Pero aquello ya no tenía sentido. Dursley ya había pagado suficiente su atrevimiento con su mano destrozada y realmente él no tenía ganas en esos momentos para hacer nada.

.-Pues entonces, si estamos seguros de que no está en Reino Unido¿no deberíamos empezar a buscarle en el continente? -cuestionó Tonks mientras miraba con preocupación a Lupin, sabiendo que se hallaba completamente ajeno a la discusión.

.-Tienes razón, Tonks, pero¿por dónde? -Albus la miró-. Hay muchísimos sitios adonde ha podido ir.

.-Tal vez deberíamos empezar por Francia -opinó McGonagall-. Al fin y al cabo sería muy fácil para él colarse en alguno de esos cacharros muggles que cruzan el Canal de la Mancha y llegar al continente sin que nadie se percate de que había un polizón.

.-Sí, pero hay un problema. Si Remus está en lo cierto y Harry ya tenía planeado como irse de la isla, nos lleva todo un mes de ventaja -dijo Bill, hablando por primera vez en toda la noche-. En todo este tiempo ha podido irse a cualquier sitio de Francia, eso si está todavía en Francia.

.-Ya, Bill, pero al menos es una pequeña pista que tenemos para seguir buscando.

Dumbledore iba a seguir hablando cuando un alboroto los distrajo y los hizo salir de la cocina de Grimmauld Place, donde estaban reunidos.

.-¡Ron, Fred, George! -exclamó la señora Weasley-. ¡Cuántas veces os he dicho que no arméis bulla en esta casa!

Desde la entrada de la casa se podía oír los gritos del cuadro de la señora Black uniéndose a todo el tumulto que se había formado.

.-¡Pero mamá, ha llegado una carta de Harry! -exclamó Ron aproximándose a su madre con un sobre increíblemente gordo en la mano.

Lupin, que había ido junto con Bill a tapar el retrato, levantó la cabeza y miró a Ron con un brillo incontenible en los ojos.

.-¿Qué pone? -preguntó.

Ron abrió a toda prisa y con dedos torpes el sobre, descubriendo un pergamino doblado sobre varios sobres más pequeños que el primero y con un nombre en cada uno de ellos.

.-"Hola a todos -comenzó a leer-: Espero que no os estéis rompiendo la cabeza buscándome, porque no me encontraréis. Estoy bien escondido y, aunque no os lo creáis, mucho más protegido que antes. Aquí no me pasará nada, podéis estar seguros".

Ron se detuvo un momento y miró a todos los presentes con las manos temblándole levemente y algo sudadas. Luego, y con un último vistazo a los ojos de Lupin, siguió leyendo:

.-"Sólo os escribo para despedirme apropiadamente de vosotros. Es posible que nos volvamos a ver, pero no creo que cuando lo hagamos queráis darme un abrazo precisamente. Adjunto a esta carta hay varios sobres más, como habéis podido ver. Son cartas privadas, así que no quiero que alguien que no sea la persona a la que van dirigida las lea, aunque no podré hacer mucho si Dumbledore se encapricha en leerlas todas para ver si saca alguna pista de donde estoy. No se moleste, Dumbledore, no encontrará nada en ninguna de ellas, ni siquiera en la suya propia, porque no creería, usted, que se quedaría sin nada¿verdad? Bueno, sé que dentro de unos años me sentiré avergonzado de lo que he escrito en algunas cartas, pero es lo que siento y quería que lo supieseis antes de que todo cambie. Saludos, Harry James Potter."

Ron terminó de leer y miró a todos los demás algo shockeado. ¿Dónde podía estar Harry para que estuviese tan seguro de que no le pasaría nada malo¿Había algún lugar más protegido incluso que Hogwarts?

Ron salió de sus pensamientos sacudiendo un poco la cabeza y fue entregando los sobres que tenía en la mano a sus destinatarios particulares: Hermione, Lupin, Ginny, Fred y George, los señores Weasley, Tonks, Snape, Dumbledore y él mismo. Ninguno dudó ni un segundo en abrir las cartas allí mismo y en ese momento.

_Querido Ron:_

_Hola. ¿Qué tal? Sé que estás enfadado conmigo por haberme ido así tan de repente, pero tienes que comprender que no podía aguantar más allí. No podía dejar que Dumbledore siguiera utilizándome._

_También sé que no nos veremos en bastante tiempo y que cuando estemos cara a cara querrás matarme pero… bueno, fuiste mi primer y mejor amigo y me gustaría que me recordaras como era antes de que todo esto pasara._

_Y te pido un último favor, cumple todos tus deseos por mí, porque yo no podré hacerlo. Estudia todo lo que puedas y haz sufrir un poco a Malfoy y a los Slytherins en general, pero sobretodo a Malfoy¿vale? Que sepa cómo se las gasta un Weasley._

_Cuídate, amigo y no cambies, sigue siendo como eres._

_Harry_

Ron apretó entre sus manos la carta de su amigo, analizando todo lo que había escrito. ¿Qué era eso de que Dumbledore lo utilizaba¿A qué se refería¿De qué forma lo utilizaba?

Miró al director de Hogwarts con desconfianza. ¿Qué podía haber hecho ese viejo simpático y poderoso a su amigo para que hubiera huido de todo lo que conocía?

* * *

Hermione, por su parte, se sentó en las escaleras antes de abrir el sobre, intentado contener las lágrimas que querían escapar de sus ojos cuando supo que Harry estaba a salvo y les había escrito.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Hola, guapa. ¿Cómo estás¿Has empezado ya a estudiar¿Qué tal estuvieron tus TIMOs? Seguro que sacaste todo Extraordinario, la mejor de todos. A mí me llegaron también los resultados, aunque aún no sé como se la apañó la lechuza para hacerlo. Saqué la nota suficiente como para poder estudiar para auror, incluso podía haber acudido a clase de Snape. Que gracia¿no? Me hubiera encantado verle la cara cuando lo supiera._

_Bueno, para ser sincero, tú eres una de las personas de las que más me cuesta despedirme. Has sido la única que me ha aguantado y se ha mantenido firme cuando tenía esos arranques de mal humor el curso pasado, y por ello te lo agradezco de todo corazón._

_Ahora sólo quiero que seas feliz¿vale? Sigue sacando esas notas que siempre sacas y conviértete en la mejor bruja que el mundo mágico haya conocido. Y pasa de Malfoy cuando te insulte, tú ni caso. Aunque no le vendría mal que alguien le recordara que sólo es un simple hurón saltarín; tú me entiendes._

_Y por último, cuida bien de Hedwig. Ve a verla a la lechucería de vez en cuando¿de acuerdo?_

_Te quiero mucho, guapa. Cuídate._

_Besos_

_Harry_

Hermione sonrió tristemente entre las lágrimas. Harry había cogido la costumbre de llamarla guapa desde que la vio en el baile de cuarto curso. Solía llamarla así en las cartas que la enviaba o en momentos íntimos entre ellos dos, como cuando se quedaban hasta altas horas en la noche hablando y confesándose sus miedos o sus problemas. Sí, iba a echar mucho de menos esos momentos con él cuando comenzase el curso.

* * *

Remus había cogido el sobre con su nombre con manos temblorosas. No quería saber lo que ponía dentro, le daba miedo. ¿Y si ponía que le odiaba por haberlo dejado otra vez con los Dursley a su suerte¿O por no haberle detenido cuando había podido cuando le vio en el almacén abandonado? Mil preguntas pasaron por la mente del licántropo antes de decidirse a abrir el sobre.

_Querido Remus:_

_Hola. No te preguntaré como estás, me imagino que aún cansado y adolorido de la última luna llena. Y, aunque por desgracia no hemos tenido demasiado tiempo para conocernos, puedo suponer que estás preocupado por mí. No lo estés, aquí donde estoy me encuentro perfectamente y a salvo. No me ocurrirá nada, puedes estar seguro._

_Bueno, que sepas que fuiste mi profesor preferido, en realidad lo sigues siendo, y si se te da la ocasión me gustaría que volvieras a ser profesor. Enseñabas genial, y los alumnos necesitarán salir bien preparados de Hogwarts para poder sobrevivir en la guerra que se avecina. Aunque no te lo creas, todos te queríamos mientras enseñabas en la escuela, incluso cuando todos supimos que eras un hombre lobo._

_Y no te hundas¿de acuerdo? Seguro que a Sirius no le gustaría verte abatido y triste. Come y duerme bien. Estoy convencido de que algún día estaremos todos juntos y podré ver a los Merodeadores en acción._

_Gracias por haberme estado cuidando cuando estuve en la casa de la señora Figg. Aunque no lo parezca, siempre te estaré agradecido por ello._

_Cuídate, Moony_

_Harry_

Su mente se quedó en blanco. Harry no le culpaba de nada, es más, le daba las gracias por haber estado con él intentado ayudarle. Sintió como el peso de su corazón se aligeraba un poco. Harry tenía razón; algún día estarían todos juntos de nuevo y volverían a hacer bromas y a sacar de quicio a Lily, como siempre habían hecho.

* * *

Ginny y sus hermanos gemelos estaban sentados cerca de Hermione, con las cartas abiertas en sus manos. Fred y George, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se encontraban serios, sin apartar la mirada del pergamino que sostenía Fred. En la carta, Harry les pedía que cuidasen de su familia y que siguieran inventando bromas. Que se iban a necesitar muchas risas en el futuro. A Ginny le decía que tuviera cuidado con los chicos con los que salía, que no todos eran de fiar. "Parezco un hermano tuyo, como si necesitases más de los que ya tienes" había escrito antes de cambiar de tema y aconsejarle que practicara los escudos de defensa, que las maldiciones ya le salían demasiado bien. Ginny había sonreído conteniendo las lágrimas, lágrimas que no dejaría caer. Ella creía y confiaba en Harry, si él decía que estaba a salvo, no se iba a comer la cabeza intentado descubrir dónde estaba o a cuestionarse si estaba bien o no.

Quien no seguía el ejemplo de su hija era la señora Weasley. Ella consideraba a Harry como el octavo hijo que no llegó a tener nunca. El chico se había ganado el cariño de toda la familia y ellos habían estado encantados de dárselo. Y ahora, que se había escapado, todos estaban muy preocupados por él. Arthur estaba a su lado, intentando consolarla mientras leían los dos la carta.

_Estimados señores Weasley:_

_Hola. ¿Se encuentran bien? Yo estoy bastante bien, como lo suficiente y duermo a mis horas, así que no se preocupe por eso señora Weasley. Preocúpese mejor por su familia y por vivir lo mejor posible en esta guerra._

_Verán, cuando yo era más pequeño pensaba que si algún día llegara a casarme y a tener niños, mis hijos no tendrían a nadie a quien llamar abuelo y abuela. Desde que les conocí hasta ahora creía que había encontrado a alguien a quien sí podrían llamar así. Y, aunque en estos momentos ya no tenga ninguna esperanza en poder formar algún día mi propia familia, sé que si por alguna razón me convirtiera en padre, mis hijos les llamarían a ustedes abuelos._

_Muchas gracias por haberme acogido en su numerosa familia como a un hijo más. Les estaré eternamente agradecido._

_Denle muchos recuerdos a Bill y a Charlie. Y aunque me duela decírselo, no confíen en Percy. Por desgracia, siempre hay una oveja negra en la familia._

_Saludos cordiales_

_Harry_

Los señores Weasley se quedaron en silencio, sin poder pronunciar ni una palabra. Harry siempre había sido un chico muy especial. Era cortés y educado con todos, tímido en muchas ocasiones, pero con un fuerte temperamento que sacaba en pocas ocasiones. Desde la primera vez que le había visto supieron que era un niño al que le faltaba demasiado cariño, un cariño que sus tíos le tendrían que haber dado, pero que no lo hicieron. Se guardaba demasiadas cosas para él mismo, nunca dejaba que sus pensamientos más profundos salieran a la luz.

.-¿Por qué se marchó, Arthur¿Qué fue lo que pasó? -preguntó la mujer en voz baja, con lágrimas cayendo por sus rechonchas y pecosas mejillas.

.-No lo sé, Molly. Ojalá lo supiera.

.-¿Y qué es esto de Percy¿A qué se refiere?

Hacía un par de días que habían hecho las paces con Percy y, aunque éste aún vivía solo, solían verse todos los días, ya fuera en el trabajo con su padre o en su propio apartamento con su madre. Sin embargo, sólo ellos dos habían arreglado las cosas con su hijo; ninguno de los otros seis hermanos había querido hablarle, ni siquiera mirarle. Aún seguían muy molestos con él por haber renegado de su familia y no pensaban perdonarle tan fácilmente.

* * *

Al lado de los señores Weasley se encontraba un hombre de largo pelo y barba blanca de pie con un pergamino en sus viejas pero ágiles manos, con sus usuales ojos azules brillantes fijos en ese momento en la carta, mostrando estupefacción.

_Mi muy estimado profesor Albus Dumbledore:_

_¡Hola¿Cómo se encuentra¿Algún infarto al corazón¿No? Qué pena._

_Verá, le escribo sólo para despedirme de usted adecuadamente. Le agradezco que me haya… intentado proteger todos estos años y que no me haya expulsado de Hogwarts cuando me lo merecí. ¡Ah! Y también le agradezco por haberme dado la capa de invisibilidad de mi padre, fue un gran regalo y le aseguro que ahora me será de mucha utilidad. _

_Por lo demás, PUEDE PUDRIRSE EN EL INFIERNO. No, mejor, VÁYASE A LA MIERDA._

_Ojalá el resto del mundo se diera cuenta de lo manipulador que es y le dejaran en la estacada en plena batalla._

_Con mis peores deseos_

_Harry J. Potter_

Pero… ¡maldita sea¿¡Cómo había podido pasar todo esto en tan poco tiempo? Potter se le había descontrolado, ido de las manos en menos de dos semanas. ¿Cómo había sido posible? Potter no se le debería haber rebelado de esa forma, y menos en aquellos momentos.

Había que encontrarlo costase lo que costase. Él era la llave para la salvación del Mundo Mágico, no podían perderlo.

Precisamente eso no era lo que pensaba el profesor de Pociones, no eso exactamente. Él había hecho una bola con la carta que le había escrito su ex alumno y la tenía apretada en su puño con fuerza. ¿Cómo se atrevía ese mocoso a escribir eso?

_Mi muy querido y apreciado profesor Snape:_

_¿Cómo se encuentra¿Ha tenido algún accidente nuevo con alguna poción¿No? Menos mal, su aspecto ya es lo bastante grotesco por sí solo como para encima que empeore por alguna explosión con una de sus queridas pociones. Aunque hubiera sido irónico¿no cree?_

_Bueno, para serle franco, le voy a echar muchísimo de menos, sobretodo a esa repelente manía suya de bajarme puntos por "respirar demasiado fuerte". Será difícil, pero creo que podré vivir sin ella._

_Y creo que se sentirá muy orgulloso al saber que Voldemort no se ha vuelto a meter en mi cabeza¡y vaya si lo ha intentado! Eso se lo tengo que agradecer a usted¿no cree?_

_Espero que tenga mucha suerte en su misión de espiar a Voldemort y que no acabe en el estómago de su serpiente como he oído por ahí que hace. ¡Mire, otra ironía! Una serpiente comiéndose a otra serpiente… sería todo un espectáculo._

_Por cierto, muy a su pesar, conseguí la nota suficiente como para poder asistir a su clase. Ya me puede ir agradeciendo que me haya escapado y no me tenga que soportar._

_Bueno Snivellus, en conclusión, MÉTASE SUS POCIONES POR EL CULO, aunque… pobres pociones, que destino les espera._

_Muchos besos y abrazos_

_Harry JAMES POTTER  
__Alias: Prongs Jr._

El niñato era tan arrogante como su padre, incluso más. No le habían sacudido lo suficiente cuando era pequeño, pero claro¿qué se podía esperar de unos muggles?

Lo que no sabía Snape es que lo habían sacudido demasiado cuando era niño, ése había sido el problema. Demasiado, tampoco era bueno.

* * *

Tonks, a su vez, había mirado a todos antes de abrir el sobre. ¿El porqué lo había hecho? No lo sabía; quizá por inseguridad, tal vez por miedo… No había tenido la oportunidad de conocer profundamente a Harry, pero todo lo que había oído de él habían sido cosas buenas, que si era un chico encantador, muy educado y amable, que si muy inteligente, que si muy poderoso para su edad, que si solía meterse mucho en líos… bueno, esto último no era algo demasiado bueno, pero hacía demostrar que el chico no era perfecto. Pero ahora no sabía que pensar. ¿Y si todo eso era una máscara¿Y si por dentro era completamente distinto a lo que se veía por fuera? Si no¿cómo era posible que hubiera podido hacer lo que le había hecho a su tío? Ella había sido la que había acompañado a un Vernon Dursley completamente inconsciente a San Mungo y había visto cómo se le había quedado la mano. Aquello había sido magia negra sin ninguna duda. ¿Y si Harry había puesto alguna maldición en los sobres? Pero al ver que todos abrían su carta y no ocurría nada malo, decidió hacerlo ella también.

No era demasiado larga, apenas unas cuantas líneas agradeciéndole su compañía cuando estuvo en casa de la señora Figg y que le dejara la radio para entretenerle, pero había algo oculto y ello lo presentía, algo escondido entre las letras. Pero no sabía el qué.

.-Bueno, al menos sabemos que está bien -comentó Bill, cortando el tenso silencio. Nadie le contestó. Se limitaron a despedirse e irse unos y subir las escaleras y meterse en sus respectivas habitaciones otros. Nadie dijo nada más hasta que la señora Weasley llamó a los habitantes de la casa para que bajaran a cenar.

* * *

Hola? Emm… Ya, ya sé que he tardado en actualizar más que de costumbre… Lo siento, de veras, pero es que he tenido problemas con mi ordenador, en realidad aún los tengo, que me impidieron subir el capítulo el viernes pasado. El ordenador, no sé porqué, me cambió la configuración de la pantalla e hizo desaparecer el puntero del ratón y no me deja volver a cambiarlo. Intenté subir el capítulo ayudándome tan solo del teclado, pero tampoco me dejaba subir documentos a Internet. Y para tocar más las narices, ayer por la mañana me desconectó el módem y no me deja volver a conectarlo, así que ya os podéis imaginar. Aún así lo siento mucho, aparte de posibles excusas, pero no sé cuando podré subir el próximo capítulo. Espero que la semana que viene mi ordenador ya haya vuelto a la normalidad, pero no prometo nada.

Bueno, tengo que hacer algunas aclaraciones sobre este capítulo: Seguro que algunos de vosotros diréis que este capítulo ha sido un rollo y está fuera de lugar, que se podría haber suprimido y poner otro que fuera más interesante… A los que piensen esto les diré que el capítulo, en realidad, es bastante importante, da lugar a que puedan haber varias situaciones en un futuro, así que yo lo tendría presente. A lo mejor otros pensaréis que la pareja del fic al final será un Harry-Hermione, pero no va a ser así. Es cierto que ésa es mi pareja hetero preferida y que ha influido como habéis podido ver en la carta, pero aquí no van a acabar juntos. Otra cosa… las cartas de Dumbledore y Snape no me han quedado justamente como yo querría, así que no las tengáis mucho en cuenta, sé que se podrían haber hecho mejor, pero me ha sido imposible conseguirlo.

Y por supuesto no podían faltar mis agradecimientos a los que se han molestado en ponerme un review. Realmente, muchas gracias, mensajitos como estos hacen que te den ganas de seguir subiendo capítulos, incluso teniendo los problemas que estoy teniendo últimamente. Muchisisisisimas gracias a todos!

**norixblack**: Eso de los power rangers… me leíste el pensamiento? xD No, siento decepcionarte pero no es ni la rosa ni la amarilla, sigue pensando ;) Bueno, como has podido leer, Harry se guarda alguna información bajo la manga, como por ejemplo el secreto de que Snape es el espía, por algo debe ser, no? Ya te dije por el msn que este cap a lo mejor no te iba a gustar, ahora entiendes el porqué, no? No sale ni una vez Harry ni Tom, en cambio es un cap entero para los amantes de sangre sucia. Bueno, aun así, espero que te haya gustado. Que sepas que pude pasarme por tu fic y conseguí leerme el último capítulo, pero el maldito ordenador de los coj... no me dejó ponerte review, lo siento, pero que sepas que me encantó y que está chulísimo y que sigas escribiendo y que juntes ya pronto a Harry con Morgana, que el chico necesita ya a una chica, y que le des una paliza a Dumbledore y… y muchos "y"es más, pero como que la contestación ya se está haciendo un pelín larga, no crees? xD Besotes!

**Serenitakou**: Qué tal te van los exámenes? Estoy convencida de que te están yendo bien. A mí me dieron las notas el viernes pasado, he salido mejor parada de lo que yo creía ;) Por otra parte… cómo crees que te voy a decir quién es esa mujer? Se perdería toda la gracia. Y luego, si Harry se va a volver en un futuro la mano derecha de Voldemort, tu piensas que se va a volver un asesino o no? Espero tu opinión sobre este capítulo. Muchos besos, cuídate.

**gandulfo**: Hola! Gracias por tus ánimos. Intentaré no defraudarte y que el fic siga siendo interesante. Bye!

**Tom O'neill Riddle**: Buenas! Me alegro que el cap anterior te haya gustado, qué alivio. Seguro que estás decepcionado de que Bf termine esta semana, verdad? xD Yo sí lo estoy, es una pena que se termine, pero bueno, al menos nos quedan los fics para pasar el rato. Te aseguro que con reviews como el tuyo es muy improbable que alguien se desanime y deje de escribir, te lo aseguro. Y espero seguir dejándote en intriga ;) Por otro lado, tú tranquilo, sólo tienes que relajarte y concentrarte y la inspiración te vendrá sola y escribirás algo que te guste. De todas maneras la experiencia viene con la práctica, así que ya sabes, practica y practica. Y lo de que te ha intrigado que Harry le haya mentido a Voldemort sobre la profecía, recuerda que Harry practicó Oclumancia para que Tom no supiera sobre ella, algún plan tendrá, te lo aseguro ;) Venga, xikete, un besote. Cuídate.

**Miyuki**: Hi! Qué tal? Antes solía actualizar los viernes, pero ahora con el ordenador escacharrao no sé cuando volveré a actualizar (cruza los dedos para que sea pronto ;)). Y menuda preguntita me haces... "por qué Lupin deja a Harry en el almacén?" Buff... a ver como te lo explico... Digamos que Lupin se ha... "rebelado" un poco contra Dumbledore y ha decidido dejar que Harry tome las decisiones por su cuenta, sean las que sean las consecuencias. Y la persona misteriosa ésa no es nadie conocido, es un personaje original e inventado por mí. Gracias por tu review. Un besote. Bye!

Bueno, hasta aquí hoy.

Hace falta decir que mandéis reviews? Me basta con un "lo leo, sigue" ;)

Besos

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_


	10. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

_**A REFUGIO EN LA OSCURIDAD**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

.-¡Harry, concéntrate! –exclamó un hombre al chico frente a él.

.-No puedo más –le contestó el chico, con una rodilla hincada en el suelo respirando agitadamente.

.-Claro que puedes.

.-Estoy muy cansado. No puedo más –dijo Harry secándose el sudor que le caía por el cuello y echándose el pelo empapado hacia a atrás dejando a la vista su cicatriz con forma de rayo.

.-No vas a descansar hasta que consigas hacer este maleficio a la perfección, así que tú decides.

Llevaban entrenando casi tres horas sin interrupción, cinco si a Harry se le añadía el ejercicio físico que debía hacer todos los días al salir el sol, por eso estaba tan cansado. Pero a Voldemort no parecía importarle. Seguía ahí, delante del chico, reclamándole su poca resistencia, aunque sabía que Harry estaba completamente extenuado. Pero también sabía que ésa era la única forma de hacer salir todo el poder que Potter guardaba en su interior.

.-Me estás decepcionando, Potter. Creí que eras más poderoso, pero veo que me equivoqué. Tal vez tengas razón y sea hora de que descanses el resto del día para que puedas recuperar tus limitados poderes –comentó Voldemort con un evidente y molesto tono burlón en su voz.

Y como había supuesto al hacer el comentario, el orgullo herido del chico se apropió de su cuerpo y le hizo levantarse del suelo y alzar la cabeza con altivez.

.-No soy ningún débil.

.-Pues entonces demuéstralo.

Harry respiró hondo, apuntó al maniquí que utilizaba para sus clases prácticas y, concentrando todo el poder en la varita, murmuró el maleficio. Un brillante rayo de color rojo oscuro salió de su varita e impactó contra el muñeco. En ese mismo instante, los dos brazos, de un material escalofriantemente parecido a la piel y músculo humano, se deshicieron en cenizas.

.-Vaya, no está mal –dijo Voldemort, con una sonrisa burlona-, tú o no consigues ningún resultado o te pasas de la raya.

Harry en respuesta le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras se tiraba en el suelo y escondía la cabeza entre las rodillas que había llevado a su pecho. Respiró hondo varias veces, intentado controlar la respiración, y se pasó una mano por el pelo.

.-Creo que es hora de que me vaya cortando el pelo –comentó, alzando la vista de nuevo.

.-No lo hagas. Con el pelo largo no te pareces tanto al Harry Potter que todo el mundo conoce. Yo que tú me lo dejaría largo. Te da aspecto de duro.

.-Vaya Tom –se hizo Harry el sorprendido-, no sabía que tenías esas inclinaciones. Pero siento defraudarte; a mí me van las chicas.

Voldemort no puedo evitar soltar una carcajada.

.-Ten cuidado con ese humor, Harry. Se está volviendo demasiado negro.

Harry sonrió sarcásticamente y cogió la mano que le tendía Voldemort para ayudarlo a ponerse en pie.

.-Ve a darte una ducha y ponte a estudiar los libros que te dije esta mañana. Iré a comer contigo y luego me acompañarás a la mansión.

.-¿Y eso?

.-Tengo una reunión con mis hombres. Quiero que estés en ella.

.-¿Tus hombres? –preguntó Harry burlón, alzando una ceja mientras se secaba el sudor con la sudadera que se había quitado al empezar el entrenamiento-. Así que tenía razón¿eh?

Voldemort le envió una mirada muy similar a la que le había lanzado su alumno con anterioridad y no le siguió el juego.

.-Estate preparado. No pienso esperarte.

Con ese último comentario, Voldemort se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el bosque que hacía de frontera entre la cabaña y la mansión.

Harry, a su espalda, negó con la cabeza y se dirigió hacia la cabaña. No solía hacer bromas como ésa usualmente, pero cuando las hacía le encantaba meterse con él. Tom solía ser muy serio e incluso algunas veces sus miradas producían escalofríos, pero cuando conseguía hacer bien un hechizo y superaba las expectativas de su maestro, podía permitirse hacer alguna broma.

Y vaya si había superado sus expectativas. En los dos meses que llevaba ya allí había conseguido aprender todo lo que debería haber dado en los dos años que le faltaban en Hogwarts, e incluso, le habían sobrado casi dos semanas, así que había empezado ya a aprender la base de las Artes Oscuras. Es verdad que había tenido problemas con Pociones, pero Tom había resultado un profesor mucho más eficiente y con más paciencia que Snape, así que al final pudo pasar con buena nota la prueba que le había hecho.

.-¿Necesita algo, señor Harry? –la voz chillona de una elfina doméstica le sacó de sus pensamientos.

.-Sí, Tinny, necesito que me prepares el baño y luego hagas el almuerzo para dos, el amo va a venir a comer.

.-Ahora mismo, señor.

.-Gracias, Tinny.

Tinny era una elfina pequeña, más pequeña de lo normal. Tenía unos grandes ojos azules, una nariz pequeña y respingona y unas orejas parecidas a las de un lobo, altas y atentas. Era muy delgada, vestía lo que parecía ser una antigua funda de almohada de un color verde descolorido. Tenía una mata de pelo pelirrojo coronando su cabeza ente las orejas.

Harry pasó por el recibidor y el pasillo y entró en su habitación. No era demasiado grande, pero suficiente para él. La cama, pegada a una de las paredes, era grande y cómoda, con doseles y sábanas verdes. Había un escritorio y una librería en la pared de enfrente y el baúl estaba al lado del armario a los pies de la cama.

Dejó la sudadera en un rincón de la habitación cerca de la puerta, se quitó las zapatillas de deporte y se metió en el cuarto de baño por otra puerta, donde Tinny ya había empezado a preparar el baño.

.-Ya lo tiene, señor Harry –dijo la elfina, sin levantar la mirada del suelo. Harry se lo agradeció y se fue desnudando cuando Tinny salió del cuarto de baño cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Estuvo en la bañera unos treinta minutos, relajando los músculos tensos por el ejercicio, gracias, sobretodo, a las sales de baño que había puesto la elfina. Salió del agua cuando la yema de sus dedos estaba bastante arrugada y el agua empezaba a enfriarse. Entró a su habitación con apenas una toalla enrollada a la cintura y otra sobre sus hombros, utilizándola para secarse el pelo.

Encontró la ropa limpia que le había sacado Tinny sobre la cama, unas zapatillas negras en el suelo y una túnica negra con capucha en la cabecera de la cama. Se vistió con rapidez y se amarró el pelo largo en una coleta baja antes de sentarse en la silla del escritorio y abrir el libro de Transformaciones Avanzadas que le tocaba estudiar esa semana. Fue entonces cuando Harry comprendió el porqué a Hermione le gustaba leer tanto, sobretodo esos tocho libros de mil páginas que solía llamar "lectura ligera". Los temas eran interesantes. Era fascinante cómo los átomos que componían una determinada materia cambiaban y se transformaban en otra completamente distinta.

'_¡Merlín…! Paso demasiado tiempo solo'_ pensó, moviendo la cabeza con pesadez y exasperación. _'Anda, que creer que el cambio de los átomos es fascinante…'_

No pasó demasiado tiempo estudiando, no más allá de quince, tal vez veinte minutos, cuando Tinny entró en la habitación y le avisó que la comida estaba servida y el amo ya estaba sentado a la mesa. Una de las cosas que primero aprendió Harry era que a Tom no le gustaba esperar, así que, sin saber qué tal estaba el humor del mago tenebroso y decidiendo que era mejor no arriesgarse a descubrirlo de la peor forma, se apresuró a cerrar el libro y dirigirse al salón-comedor. La sala no era en sí muy grande, más o menos del mismo tamaño que el dormitorio de Harry. Había una gran chimenea en una de las paredes, con un par de sillones enfrente. La mesa estaba detrás de éstos y tenía sitio para unas seis personas. Era de una madera oscura, a conjunto con la mayor parte del decorado de la cabaña.

En cuanto Harry entró en la sala saludó a Voldemort con una inclinación de cabeza, siendo correspondido por éste, y se sentó a su derecha en la mesa, como siempre que comían juntos.

.-¿Tienes alguna duda sobre el temario del libro¿Por cuál tema vas ya? –preguntó Tom a la vez que se servía un par de filetes y una cucharada de guisantes.

.-Voy por la transformación de gas en sólido. Es algo complicado.

.-Lo es al principio –asintió-, pero una vez cogido el truco no es tan difícil.

.-Ya bueno, me lo imagino –dijo Harry-, pero hasta que lo consigues… ayer estuve practicando y apenas conseguí que me saliera una astilla.

.-¿En qué lo estabas intentando convertir?

.-En una vara de madera –se encogió de hombros el muchacho, llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Harry mirando de vez en cuando a Tom. ¿Quién iba a pensar que el gran lord Voldemort seguía siendo lo suficientemente humano como para seguir alimentándose? Hombre, si lo miras conscientemente, es lógico que necesite comer para seguir viviendo, pero es que había veces que parecía que el hombre estaba por encima de aquel acto mortal y no necesitase nada como eso para existir. Pero allí estaba, con un pedazo de carne pinchado en el tenedor y apunto de metérselo en la boca.

.-¿Y cómo va "mi búsqueda"? –preguntó Harry saliendo de sus pensamientos-. ¿Alguna pista?

.-No. Eres un chico muy escurridizo, nadie sabe de ti y nadie te ha visto –le contestó Voldemort burlón-. Mis mortífagos están de los nervios. Saben que si no me traen alguna cosa que nos diga donde estás serán castigados. Así que te puedes imaginar lo desesperados que están.

Harry sonrió con malicia. No le daba pena en absoluto. Les deseaba lo peor a los mortífagos que había enviado Tom. Si no estaba equivocado, Voldemort había enviado un grupo de unos cuatro mortífagos con Macnair a la cabeza. Iba a ser divertido verle volver con las manos vacías. ¡Oh, sí! Muy divertido.

.-Pobrecitos, que pena me dan.

.-Eres muy cruel. Imagínate lo que te harán cuando te vuelvan a ver. Y más si sabemos que serás mi mano derecha.

.-¡Buah! Que se atrevan. Ya verán a quien se enfrentan; no podrán conmigo.

.-Has hecho muchos progresos, pero no te confíes. Aún te queda mucho por aprender. Es por eso que he decidido enviarte con unos amigos a seguir entrenándote.

.-¡Qué? –exclamó el chico, dejando el tenedor con fuerza en el plato-. Creí que me ibas a entrenar tú.

.-Sólo va a ser durante unos meses –le explicó Voldemort sin darse por enterado de la exaltación de su alumno-. Son unos expertos en Artes Oscuras y en supervivencia. Aprenderás mucho de ellos.

.-¿Adónde me enviarás¿Dónde viven?

Tom le miró con una sonrisa satírica bailando en sus finos labios.

.-En el corazón de África.

Harry le miró fijamente, esperando que en cualquier momento el hombre ante él gritara: "¡Es broma!" y empezara a decirle los planes que tenía para el próximo mes. Pero en un parpadeo recordó que Voldemort no era precisamente de esos hombres a los que les gustaba ese tipo de mofas. No, Tom iba en serio,

.-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? –le preguntó, intentado encontrar alguna esperanza-. Me estás tomando el pelo.

.-No -negó rotundo-. Son unos buenos amigos míos. Ellos me enseñaron muchas cosas que me han servido de mucho.

.-Pero… pero… -Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo con desesperación-… ¿Al corazón de África¿Por qué tan lejos?

.-Son unos expertos en Artes Oscuras. Los niños las utilizan casi desde que son capaces de mantenerse en pie. No es como en esta sociedad que ven las Artes Oscuras como una abominación, allí es lo más normal utilizarlo.

.-No –dijo Harry con decisión-. No pienso ir.

.-Esto está fuera de cuestión. Estás bajo mis órdenes y si te digo que irás, irás. No pienso pelear contigo. Es una orden y debes obedecerla.

.-¿Por cuánto tiempo?

.-Diez meses más o menos. No creo que sea más de un año como máximo.

Harry abrió aún más sus ojos verdes sin querer creerse todo lo que le acababa de informar.

.-Así que estaré diez meses, en medio de la selva, con gente que no conozco, aprendiendo una magia negra que para ellos practicarla es más normal que respirar. Pues muy bien -resumió el chico con un gesto sarcástico-. Sí, lo más normal del mundo

.-Allí no solo te enseñarán magia. Te enseñarán a sobrevivir tú solo sin depender de nadie.

.-Vamos, que me van a soltar a un león hambriento para que me enfrente a él yo solo¿verdad?

.-No, no creo que te hagan eso. Aunque seguramente deberás pasar una prueba para que te consideren un adulto y te traten como tal.

.-Pues que gracia me hace –bufó Harry, la comida ya completamente olvidada-. ¿Y cuando partiremos?

.-Dentro de una semana, así que vete preparando.

* * *

.-Sigo pensando que esto no es una buena idea –dijo Harry, terminando de guardar todas sus cosas en el baúl que pensaba llevarse.

.-No me importa en absoluto lo que pienses sobre este tema –le contestó Tom desde el marco de la puerta.

La semana había pasado, demasiado rápida en opinión de Harry. Tom le había hecho entrenar aún más duramente que días anteriores, consiguiendo que el muchacho aprendiera a la perfección cuatro maldiciones distintas, "para su propia protección" había dicho Voldemort. Y ahí estaba, terminando de preparar el equipaje que pensaba llevarse a África, al centro de África para más señas.

.-No sé para qué estás haciendo eso, si no necesitarás ni siquiera la mitad de cosas que llevas ahí –comentó burlón Tom acercándose a su pupilo.

.-¿Cómo es eso? –preguntó Harry completamente confundido-. Llevo ropa, algunos libros y un par de cosas más.

.-Pues no necesitas nada de eso. Ya te darán ellos ropa y no tendrás nada de tiempo para ponerte a leer o a volar en escoba. Así que sólo necesitas una capa y si quieres tu cepillo de dientes, pero nada más.

Harry le miró sorprendido antes de darse la vuelta y cerrar el baúl.

.-Aquello va a ser el Infierno –murmuró.

Voldemort rió entre dientes.

.-En la entrada de la cabaña en cinco minutos, Harry.

El chico vio cómo Voldemort salía de su habitación y luego se volvió a girar y sacó el álbum de fotos. Quería echarle un vistazo rápido antes de marcharse. Necesitaba echarle un vistazo.

Abrió el álbum por una página al azar y la Hermione y el Ron de la foto le saludaron con sendas sonrisas. Ron y Hermione. Sus mejores amigos. Sus futuros ex mejores amigos. ¡Cómo los echaba de menos! Las bromas y los comentarios en clase de Ron y las regañinas de Hermione. Incluso extrañaba las peleas entre sus dos amigos y el dolor de cabeza que le producían. ¿Qué estarían haciendo en esos momentos? Seguramente ya habrían terminado las horas de clase y Hermione estaría arrastrando a su compañero a la biblioteca. Le encantaría volver a verlos. Sonrió con melancolía al ver como los dos reflejos de sus amigos se ponían a pelear y luego Ron vocalizaba algo y Hermione se echaba a reír. ¿Qué pensarían de él en esos momentos? No quería saberlo.

Se pasó a la primera página y miró la foto donde su padre, su madre y él de pequeño estaban abrazados. Miró con detenimiento los ojos de su madre que tanto decía todo el mundo que tan parecidos eran a los suyos. ¿Le estarían observando desde donde estuvieran¿Se sentirían traicionados por su hijo? Harry deseaba que no. Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero tenía buena intención¿verdad? El corazón se le apretó en un puño. ¿Y si ellos no lo consideraban así?

.-¡Potter!

El grito de Voldemort le llegó alto y claro a los oídos de Harry, con una amenaza implícita. Así que, sin querer desafiar a su maestro, guardó el álbum a toda prisa en el baúl y salió corriendo a su encuentro. Desterró todas sus preocupaciones al fondo de su mente. No podía comerse la cabeza pensando en esas inseguridades. Él ya no podía echarse atrás.

.-Te dije cinco minutos –le espetó Voldemort secamente.

.-Lo siento –le contestó Harry con los dientes apretados. No le gustaba pedir perdón a aquel asesino.

.-Nos vamos en treinta segundos.

Voldemort tenía un periódico viejo en las manos, seguramente el traslador que los llevaría al poblado ése que vivía en el corazón de África.

En cuanto Tom se lo dijo, Harry tocó el traslador y sintió el típico gancho tirando del ombligo. Cerró los ojos para no marearse y esperó a sentir la tierra firme bajo sus pies para poder abrirlos. Consiguió mantener el equilibrio en el momento del "aterrizaje" y se apretó el puente de la nariz con dos dedos intentado que el leve mareo que sentía se esfumara.

Las gafas de armazón negro que eran tan características en él habían desaparecido gracias a una poción hecha por Tom. Sus razones: serían un obstáculo en los entrenamientos, sobretodo en un duelo, y sus reflejos serán mucho mejores sin tener que preocuparse de si sus lentes se caían o se ensuciaban. Y realmente aquella poción había sido una bendición, aun cuando las había pasado canutas. Una parte se la había tenido que tragar, y era absolutamente vomitiva, y la otra parte se la había echado Tom directamente en los ojos. Apenas había podido dormir aquella noche. Los ojos le habían dolido como si se estuvieran quemando desde dentro durante horas. Pero al final, cuando el sol ya había salido, había abierto los ojos con el dolor desaparecido y vio todo lo que alcanzaba su vista con una nitidez sorprendente.

Ahora, lo que sus ojos verdes veían era un pequeño claro de hierba alta rodeado de altos y frondosos árboles. Tom estaba a su lado, observando con detenimiento su alrededor como buscando algo. Harry, preguntándose el qué buscaba, miró también hacia los árboles hasta que los distinguió. Varias figuras, unas más grandes que otras camufladas entre las ramas de los árboles, mirándoles con unos grandes ojos oscuros.

.-Aka –susurró Voldemort, mirando a una de las figuras en concreto.

De pronto, y asustando a Harry, uno de los más grandes saltó del árbol más próximo a ellos y cayó justo delante de Tom. Harry abrió la boca por la sorpresa; el árbol en cuestión estaba a varios metros de distancia.

.-Asyu –dijo el hombre con una voz susurrante.

Era alto, de la misma estatura que Tom. Su piel era oscura y el pelo lo llevaba largo, sujeto por una cinta de cuero, y era negro y espeso. Una túnica liviana, hecha de un extraño material, cubría su cuerpo robusto y fuerte.

.-Es un placer volver a verte –dijo el hombre en un inglés bastante bueno con acento extraño y exótico. No alzaba la voz, hablaba en susurros y Harry se preguntó el porqué, aunque supuso que era completamente normal al oír a Tom hablar en ese mismo tono de voz.

.-También es un placer para mí volverte a ver, Aka. Ha pasado mucho tiempo –Tom estrechó la mano que el hombre le había extendido y luego se giró hacia Harry-. Aka, éste es mi aprendiz, Harry Potter. Es el chico del que te hablé –Aka, al parece ése era el nombre de aquel indígena, miró al chico con aire crítico-. Harry, él es Aka, jefe de los Simkrus.

No había alzado la voz ni siquiera para hablar con Harry, así que éste creyó que lo mejor sería que él tampoco hablara demasiado alto.

.-Es un placer, señor –dijo, estrechando también la mano del hombre.

Parecía ser un hombre serio y estricto pero justo. Todo él inspiraba respeto y Harry supo en ese momento que no sería una buena idea hacerle enfadar.

.-Encantado de conocerte, Harry Potter. Va a ser interesante descubrir si todo lo que he oído hablar de ti es cierto.

El chico no supo cómo debía tomarse ese último comentario, así que no hizo otra cosa que poner cara indiferente y revisar sus murallas mentales. No quería llevarse luego alguna sorpresa.

.-Hablaremos mejor en mi cabaña. Aquí podemos estar en peligro –dijo Aka y, al ver un asentimiento de Voldemort, se dio la vuelta y empezó a andar hacia los árboles.

Voldemort y Harry le siguieron, este último incómodo al sentir todos esos ojos mirándole desde las ramas de los árboles. No le perdían de vista, observándole de la misma forma que lo había hecho el jefe momentos antes y a él nunca le había gustado ser el centro de atención.

Caminaron durante unos minutos entre los frondosos árboles y la oscuridad producida por los pocos rayos de luz que se colaban entre las hojas y las ramas de los árboles. Harry se preguntó en varias ocasiones cómo podía ser que el hombre aquel caminase con tanta seguridad sin ver apenas por donde iba. Aquel mundo era completamente nuevo para Harry, pero poco a poco terminaría acostumbrándose a él.

De repente, Aka murmuró algo y a la vista quedó una pequeña cabaña construida entre dos árboles de ancho tronco. Alrededor había más viviendas como ésa, con personas saliendo y entrando de las mismas.

_'Menudos meses me esperan'_

* * *

Wolas! Ya estoy de vuelta! Esta tarde me devolvieron el ordenador ya arreglado, totalmente formateado y con un sistema nuevo. Menos mal que conseguí guardar en un cd todos mis documentos, porque si no tendríais que haber esperado bastante más hasta que yo hubiera podido subir este cap. Pero bueno, son las cinco de la mañana, tengo insomnio y para no estar perdiendo el tiempo dando vueltas por la cama subo el capítulo ahora y nopor tarde como tenía planeado.

Y hablando del capítulo, qué os ha parecido? Vale, sé que algunos pensaréis que estoy como una cabra, creedme, no seréis los primeros xD, pero es que no podía resistirme a poner a Harry Potter vestido sólo con un taparrabos xD. Venga, ahora en serio, qué os ha parecido la idea? Un tanto descabellada, no?

Y muchas, muchas, muchas, muchísisisisimas gracias por todos los reviews que me habéis dejado en el capítulo anterior. Realmente creí que ese capítulo no iba a gustar a la gente, ha sido unasorpresa impresionante. De verdad, muchísimas gracias.

**Findelion**: Hola! Antes de nada, perdón por no haber puesto la contestación a tu review en el cap anterior, pero no me llegó a tiempo y no le vi, lo siento! Intentaré que eso no vuelva a pasar. Y muchísimas gracias por tu review, que ánimos! Aunque realmente no creo que sea el mejor fic que hay en esta página, hay historias realmente espectaculares. La mía apenas les llega a la suela del zapato, aunque intento dar lo mejor para que a la gente les guste. Bueno, tu tranqui que seguiré escribiendo, terminaré este fic si nada me lo impide (Merlín no lo quiera xD) Un besote. Cuídate.

**caspianundecimo**: Muy buenas! Gracias a ti por tu comentario ;) Bueno, jeje, tú ya te has respondido, de verdad crees que voy a contestar a tu pregunta? Hagamos una cosa, dime qué es lo que tú crees que pasará al final y lo que tú quieres que pase y cruza los dedos para ver si consigues sonsacarme algo;) xD , que te parece? Besos!

**EugeBlack**: Wao! Peazo review! Jeje, muchísimas gracias, me ha encantado leerlo (con lo que me gustan a mí los comentarios largos!), pero a ver como te contesto sin adelantarte nada :S xD Bueno, a ver,eso de que Harry se vuelva malotambiénes mi sueño frustrado, ojalá que la autorahiciera que pasara eso en los libros,perocomo que no sería un buen ejemplodar a los niños la imagen del héroe que se pasa al lado del mal, no? Y aunque a mí me encanta la faceta de Dark Harry, no es una perspectiva muy agradable que el bien caiga ante el mal. Y Dumbledore pagará por todo lo que ocultó, puedes estar segura.Por otro lado, aún no tengo nada decidido,no sé que relación haré que se desarrolle entre Nagini y Harry, no tengo ninguna escena ideada en mi mente ni nada, así que acepto ideas y sujerencias xD. Una pregunta, qué es wathever? Fue lo único que no entendí. Bueno, creo que he respondido más o menos, no? Si tienes algunaduda no te cortes en preguntar, ok? Cuídate. Besos.

**norixblack**: Wolas wapa! Pues sí, me alegro de haberme equivocadoy que el cap te haya gustado. A ver si este también te gustó. Buff, tenía unas ganas de escribir esas cartas que no tienes idea, sobretodo las de los sres. Weasley y la de Snivellus. Bueno, pos ale, ya tienes la actualización, y encima un cap entero sobre Harry y Tom, no te quejarás, no? xD Venga, wapa, muchos besos. Bye!

**gandulfo**: Graaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaacias!

**SerenitaKou**: Me alegro que los exámenes te estén yendo bien. Y no te preocupes por mates, ya se sabe que es un coñazo, pero un 5 no está nada mal. Eso sí, cúrratelo mucho para cursos posteriores, que la cosa se va complicando, eh? Y ánimo con los exámenes que te faltan, seguro que los harás genial. Venga, muchos besos y actualiza prontito. Cuídate.

**susiblackpotter**: Muchísisisimas gracias. Espero que este cap también te haya gustado. Besos.

**Aidee**: Hola! Qué tal? La verdad, espero que el momento en que Harry se reencuentre con sus amigos sea sorpresivo y que me salga bien, escenas como ésas me dan pánico escribirlas. Bueno, mis problemas ya se han solucionado, sólo esperemos que no aparezcan más. Cuídate. Saludos.

**Tom O'neill Riddle**: Sí, la verdad es que el capítulo fue un pelín más corto que los demás, pero es que no conseguí hacerlo algo más largo. Pobrecito, que solo te vas a sentir sin el neng, eh? xD Buah, por desgracia las vacaciones se pasan muy muy rápido y septiembre está a la vuelta de la esquina. Venga, xikete, un beso. Cuídate.

**Miyuki**: Hi! Bueno, los problemas con el ordenador ya están solucionados, gracias a Merlín. Tranqui, aunque salga el sexto libro yo seguiré escribiendo, a no ser que a la gente le deje de interesar. Pero mientras seguiré dando el coñazo todas las semanas xD, no te preocupes. Bueno, espero que este cap también te haya gustado. Besos!

**Ginebra**: Bueno, no pensarías que Snape se quedaría sin carta, verdad? Harry no pudo contenerse xD Bueno, aquí tienes a Harry y a Tom, a ver si este cap también te gustó. Te aseguro que en futuro Dumbledore sufrirá, y de manos de gente que él nunca se imaginó. Besos.

**Sofia20**: Wao, en serio todo eso es un honor. Sí, sé que los primero caps fueron muy oscuros, pero los escribí en una época un poco deprimente de mi vida y me refugié en la escritura. Ahora, por desagracia, no consigo hacerlo igual, aunque me esfuerzo. Y lo siento, pero la pareja para Harry la tengo ideada desde el principio y no va a cambiar, así que no será un HHr. Bueno, algunas de tus dudas ya han sido contestadas en este capítulo, no? Espero tu opinión sobre este cap. Un besote.

Ale, terminé, ahora sí que me estoy cayendo del sueño

Unbesazo inmenso a todos.

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_


	11. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

_**A REFUGIO EN LA OSCURIDAD**_

_**Capítulo 10**_

Mientras caminaban hacia la puerta de la cabaña todas las personas que había en el poblado los miraron con extrañeza. Solo algunas personas de las más ancianas inclinaron la cabeza hacia ellos en señal de saludo. Tom les respondió igual. Parecía que los conocía.

Harry miró todo con curiosidad. Había varios niños jugando con unas piedras de diferentes colores en la puerta de una de las cabañas y en otras había algunas personas dando golpes una piedra contra otra, insertando pequeños abalorios en un cordel o entrelazando hebras haciendo una especie de tela que Harry no pudo detallar con exactitud.

.-Entrad.

El chico pasó a la vivienda detrás de Voldemort. Como era obvio, la pequeña cabaña estaba ampliada por dentro. De las paredes colgaban extraños objetos adornados con plumas y piedras de colores. En el suelo había una esterilla de vivos colores y junto a una pared lo que parecía ser una cama.

.-Acomodaos –dijo Aka, yendo al final de la vivienda y cogiendo alguna cosa.

Entre tanto, Tom se sentó en la esterilla y le hizo gestos a Harry para que se sentara a su lado, algo que el chico hizo de inmediato. Voldemort estaba sentado con las piernas cruzadas, incluso se podía decir que estaba relajado si no le conocías. Aka volvió con un cuenco en sus manos. Dentro de éste había una mezcla entre carne, plantas y algo más que no se podía reconocer.

.-Servíos. Es muy nutritivo y está delicioso.

Tom metió la mano y sacó un pedazo de carne. No tardó nada en llevárselo a la boca con confianza, sabiendo que aquel hombre era de fiar. Harry frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos. Aquello no era precisamente la comida con mejor aspecto que había visto en su vida.

.-Vamos, Harry, no seas desconsiderado. Es muy sabroso aunque tenga ese aspecto. Además, deberás ir acostumbrándote a comidas como ésta –le dijo Tom al ver la cara de recelo del chico.

.-¿Cuánto tiempo tienes planeado que se quede aquí? –preguntó Aka a Tom viendo como Harry cogía un trozo pequeño de carne, se lo comía y hacía un leve gesto de sorpresa que rápidamente borró de su cara.

.-El suficiente como para que aprenda lo necesario. Supongo que en algo así como en un año estará preparado.

.-¿En tan poco tiempo? –cuestionó Aka extrañado-. No le será fácil aprender nuestra magia, no es nativo de aquí.

.-Es un chico inteligente y poderoso. Aprende con mucha rapidez –contestó Voldemort-. Supongo que lo que más le costará será acostumbrarse a este mundo y a sus reglas, pero lo conseguirá.

.-Tienes muchas esperanzas puestas en él.

.-Se sorprendería al descubrir lo que soy capaz de hacer –dijo Harry, mirando con desafío brillando en sus profundos y opacos ojos verdes al jefe de la tribu.

Durante todo el rato había estado simulando no escuchar la conversación de los dos hombres, pero al final había saltado al oír las dudas de aquel hombre sobre él. Además¿por qué hablaban tan bajo? Si temían ser oídos¿por qué no podían poner un hechizo insonorizador en las paredes y hablar en un tono normal?

.-Agallas tiene, hay que reconocerlo –dijo Aka-, pero no creo que aguante.

.-Aguantará, eso te lo aseguro –afirmó Tom.

Aka miró con recelo al chico. Había oído muchas cosas de ese muchacho, pero realmente no tenía pinta de ser tan poderoso como decían.

Harry, al sentir la fija mirada de Aka, dirigió sus ojos hacia los de aquel hombre y le observó con altivez. Fue en ese momento cuando Aka pudo ver bien los ojos verdes del chico y se sorprendió al ver el poder dormido que revelaban que tenía, un poder casi inimaginable.

.-De acuerdo, no habrá problema –dijo Aka-, pero tendrá que seguir las reglas de este lugar o no tardará mucho en morir.

Harry volvió a mirar a ambos hombres con algo de temor intentado esconderlo en lo más oculto de su mente. ¿Qué reglas podía haber en aquel lugar¿Y qué peligros? Aquellos niños habían estado jugando tranquilamente fuera de sus tiendas¿por qué iba a ocurrirle algo a él y no a los niños?

.-Bueno, tengo que irme; he de arreglar unos asuntos –dijo Tom rompiendo el silencio que se había creado en pocos segundos. Se levantó con agilidad y se estiró la túnica borrando las pequeñas arrugas que habían aparecido en la tela-. Si tienes alguna pregunta Aka podrá responderla en cualquier momento –Tom se había dirigido a Harry mirando a Aka por el rabillo del ojo-. Vendré de vez en cuando para ver tus progresos, así que no quiero ni oír alguna queja contra ti¿entendido?

Harry asintió con el ceño fruncido. No le hacía ni pizca de gracia que tuviera que quedarse allí, alejado de la civilización, pero se mordió la lengua y no dijo nada. Mejor no hacer enfadar a Tom. Además, si le dejaba allí era por una buena razón¿no? Prepararse para su futuro.

.-Como te puedes imaginar, yo estuve viviendo aquí durante un par de años aprendiendo la magia del lugar. Haz caso en todo lo que te digan y no te saltes las reglas –esto último Voldemort lo había pronunciado dura y secamente, dando a entender al chico lo importante que era esa orden en especial.

.-De acuerdo, me comportaré.

.-Bien –Tom se dirigió hacia Aka-. Le dejo a tu cargo. No dudes en castigarle si se lo merece.

Harry bufó al escucharlo. No sabía como sería un castigo de Aka, pero los de Voldemort eran horribles.

Un día, Harry se había quedado dormido y no había acudido a hacer el entrenamiento de todas las mañanas. Tom le había pillado y le había hecho entrenar hasta el agotamiento para después haber utilizado el Cruciatus con él el tiempo suficiente como para no volverse loco y estar al borde de la inconsciencia. Después de eso, no había vuelto a desobedecer a Voldemort. Ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza.

.-Me ha alegrado verte. Cuídate –se despidió Tom de Aka con un apretón de manos. Luego salió de la cabaña después de despedirse de Harry y volvió a su mansión utilizando un traslador.

.-Bien¿tienes alguna pregunta? –preguntó Aka a Harry en cuanto estuvieron solos.

.-Pues algunas.

.-Como por ejemplo…

.-¿Por qué no hablas en un tono de voz más alto¿Por qué en susurros?

.-Por los espíritus –le contestó Aka en un susurro misterioso.

Harry le miró con una ceja levantada.

.-Los espíritus no existen –dijo, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo, mirándole con burla. Aka, a su vez, le miró con condescendencia.

.-Los espíritus no existen, pero los fantasmas sí¿no? –Aka no le dejó responder-. Es una reacción muy típica de personas como tú, tan… civilizados y razonables –aunque su voz seguía siendo baja se pudo notar un tono de burla y de cierto odio-. Los espíritus existen, están a nuestro alrededor, pero, al contrario de los fantasmas, no podemos tocarlos, ni verlos, pero sí podemos sentirlos.

El chico le miró y luego lo hizo a su alrededor, no queriendo creérselo del todo. Eso de los espíritus sonaba muy muggle.

.-No te lo crees¿verdad?

.-No, pero de todas formas¿qué tiene que ver eso con el hablar en susurros?

.-Los espíritus no toleran los ruidos altos. Les gusta el silencio. Por eso no podemos hablar más alto o nos enfrentaríamos a su ira. Sólo podemos gritar cuando estamos en peligro y cuando cantamos en las ceremonias para ellos, mientras, está prohibido.

.-¿Y los animales?

.-Seguro que si te adentras unos metros en la selva lo único que oirás será el viento y el sonido de las ramas. A lo mejor, y con suerte, también podrías oír a algún mono o a algún pájaro, pero nada más. Los animales conocen muy bien las reglas de la jungla, y pocas veces las rompen.

.-¿Y qué quieres que haga yo? Llegará un momento en que alguien me diga algo y yo no le oiga o no lo entienda. ¿Qué pasará entonces?

.-Tu oído se desarrollará solo y sin que te des cuenta con algo de tiempo. Serás capaz de oír el más mínimo ruido a varias zancadas de distancia.

.-¿Qué pasa si hablas demasiado alto?

.-Los espíritus te castigan –la voz del jefe se hizo más baja y susurrante-. Mandan enfermedades, hacen que tengas accidentes, te impiden cazar, incluso pueden llegar a poseerte.

.-¿Está intentado darme miedo? Si es así, no se moleste porque no lo va a conseguir.

.-¿Estás seguro, Harry? Tú, por si acaso, no hables demasiado alto. Además, si lo hicieras, todas las personas de este poblado se alejarían de ti porque podrías atraer la mala suerte y a los espíritus malvados.

Harry, llegado a este punto, no sabía si salir corriendo o reír con fuerza. Madre suya¿cómo podían llegar a creerse algo tan absurdo como eso?

.-Ahora no lo crees –murmuró Aka después de tragar un trozo de carne del cuenco medio olvidado y haberle echado una mirada al chico frente a él-, pero lo harás más adelante, estoy seguro.

.-Vale, dejemos ese punto para más tarde. Ahora quiero saber por qué estoy aquí. Qué es lo que quiere Tom que aprenda.

.-Lo suficiente como para que puedas sobrevivir tú solo.

.-Sí, bueno –Harry rodó los ojos-. Eso ya me lo ha dicho Tom. Lo que quiero saber es lo que voy a hacer aquí exactamente.

.-Serás instruido en nuestra magia. Supongo que traerás esa varita tuya, tan típica de tu pueblo.

.-¿Vosotros no utilizáis varitas? –preguntó Harry confundido-. Entonces¿cómo hacéis magia?

.-Utilizamos algo parecido a una varita para poder canalizar la magia. Pero es algo mucho más discreto y los espíritus nos ayudan a poder realizarla.

'_Otra vez con los espíritus. ¿Acaso todo gira en torno a ellos?'_ pensó Harry con exasperación.

.-Cuando un niño cumple los cinco años, debe pasar una prueba para demostrar al resto de los miembros de la tribu que está suficientemente cualificado como para empezar a utilizar la magia de forma seria. Es entonces cuando los padres del niño le hacen su amuleto con ayuda de los espíritus para guiarle y ayudarle.

.-¿Y dónde lo lleva?

.-Atado al cuello, al lado del corazón para que los espíritus sepan reconocerle. Tú deberás pasar también esa prueba, así que habrá que enseñarte desde el principio lo mínimo que debes saber para sobrevivir aquí.

En este punto, Harry escuchaba con todos sus sentidos al hombre frente a él, al mismo tiempo que ponía atención a su alrededor. Ciertamente, en aquel sitio había algo que no había de donde él venía. ¿Qué podía ser aquello¿Acaso eran los espíritus de los que tanto hablaba Aka¿Existían de verdad?

Aka sonrió, deteniéndose en su discurso. Harry empezaba a sensibilizarse con el ambiente que le rodeaba, lo sabía. Aunque se sorprendió; esperaba que el muchacho empezara a hacerlo un poco más tarde, no recién llegado.

.-Esos mínimos –volvió a hablar el hombre, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Harry- son: saber empuñar una daga, cazar pequeños animales para poder alimentar a, al menos, tres personas, sin utilizar la magia, por supuesto, subir y saltar a los árboles sin problemas y poder pasar desapercibido en tu entorno.

.-¿Me está diciendo que voy a tener que trepar como un mono a los árboles?

.-Sí, como has visto que han hecho las gentes de mi pueblo cuando has llegado.

.-Venga ya, eso es imposible. Subir a los árboles y camuflarte, como si fuera tan fácil. Vosotros tenéis la piel oscura pero la mía es demasiado clara. Se me ve demasiado fácilmente en este sitio.

.-Un par de días al aire libre y tu piel dejará de ser tan blanca.

.-Vale, sí. ¿Y qué más?

.-Cuando hayas pasado esa prueba se te empezará a entrenar para la siguiente. Es la prueba en la que demuestras que ya no eres un niño y que se te puede considerar como adulto. Es entonces cuando la gente te deja de tratar como a un chiquillo y las mujeres empiezan a verte como a un futuro padre de familia –Harry, ante esto último, abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Él no quería tener hijos tan pronto!- Pero tranquilo, no es común que se empiecen a tener hijos antes de los veinte años, y como tú, por ese entonces, ya no estarás aquí, no debes preocuparte por eso.

Harry suspiró aliviado. No le disgustaba que la gente dejara de verlo como un niñato, pero eso de tener hijos… Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. No quería ni pensar en eso.

.-¿Y en qué consiste esa prueba?

.-Deberás demostrar que ya no eres un niño viviendo tú solo en la Selva Prohibida.

'_¿Selva Prohibida¿Qué es eso, un plagio malo del Bosque Prohibido o algo así?'_

Tal vez sus pensamientos se mostraban en los gestos de su cara porque Aka se calló y le miró con una ceja alzada.

.-Eres bastante escéptico¿lo sabías?

.-Nunca me lo habían dicho.

.-La Selva Prohibida está al lado de los territorios de la Selva Negra, y ya sabes quienes viven allí¿no?

.-Los vampiros.

.-Ajá. Los vampiros. Usualmente no suelen salir de sus dominios, pero no hay nada que les impida hacerlo, y no sería la primera vez que vemos alguno colado en la Selva Prohibida. Aparte de ellos viven varias especies de criaturas bastantes peligrosas: nundus, lethifolds, erumpents, tebos…

.-Espera un momento –le interrumpió Harry-. Creía que los nundu vivían al este de África y que la Selva Negra se encontraba en Alemania… o por ahí…

Aka se pasó una mano por el pelo con exasperación. No creía que esa charla fuera a ser tan larga.

.-Sí, tienes razón, los nundu viven en el éste de África, pero lo que nos saben los… inteligentes y eruditos magos civilizados es que una población de esas bestias se vinieron a vivir a estos alrededores, al igual que los vampiros. Tienes razón, sé que hay una población de vampiros desterrada por vosotros en los bosques de Alemania, pero eso no significa que no haya algún grupo de vampiros por aquí, por eso llamamos a ese territorio de la misma forma que lo hacemos con el de Europa.

.-¡Oye! –exclamó Harry al darse cuenta de una cosa-. ¿Cómo sabe esas cosas?

.-Los espíritus saben mucho, lo que tienes que hacer es aprender a escucharlos –Harry se limitó a levantar una ceja-. No sé cuando vas a creerte lo que te digo, pero espero que sea pronto porque sino tu aprendizaje de nuestra magia se te va a hacer largo y pesado. Por lo pronto te diré que los espíritus no tienen forma ni tamaño definido. Para ellos no existe el espacio ni el tiempo. Bien pueden estar aquí en un momento y al segundo siguiente en la otra punta del mundo.

.-¿Acaso es eso posible?

.-En el mundo de la magia, y sobretodo en la de los espíritus, todo es posible.

Harry bufó desconcertado. Realmente ese mundo era muy distinto del que procedía. La creencia en los fantasmas estaba justificado, ya que estos se podían ver y, hasta cierto punto, tocar y sentir, al igual que los poltergeist, pero la creencia sobre espíritus se limitaban a historias de miedo destinadas a asustar a los muggles sobretodo, así que no se le podía culpar por no tener una creencia firme en ellos.

Apartando esos pensamientos de su mente, Harry se enfocó en lo que Aka le había dicho sobre la prueba. Eso de la existencia de nundus y lethifolds en un sitio donde iba a vivir durante una temporada pues como que no le hacía mucha gracia. Antes de llegar a África se había metido en la biblioteca de la cabaña y había buscado y memorizado lo más posible sobre la flora y la fauna del continente, y lo que sabía sobre esos animales no le tranquilizaban absolutamente nada. Los nundu eran leopardos gigantes capaces de destruir poblaciones enteras con su aliento y los lethifolds, algo parecido a sombras que te había desaparecer mientras dormías. Los erumpents y los tebos no eran tan peligrosos, pero sí se merecían un gran respeto de su parte. Los erumpents eran como los rinocerontes, pero en su cuerno tenían una sustancia que hacía explotar cualquier cosa que hincaran con él. Y los tebos eran como los jabalíes, la diferencia era que se podían hacer invisibles y tenían mucha más mala leche.

Realmente aquel sitio no era un lugar que pudiera servir para pasar unas vacaciones tranquilas y de ensueño. Lo peor era que si quería sobrevivir a esa prueba no iba a poder dormir nada, no podía permitirse bajar la guardia en cualquier momento.

.-Tom debe odiarme mucho para haberme traído aquí –suspiró el chico. Aka, acostumbrado a oír y escuchar perfectamente ese bajo tono de voz, sonrió con algo de burla.

.-No es tan malo como parece. Normalmente esos animales huyen cuando ven a los humanos, o simplemente los ignoran. No que eso signifique que debas confiarte. Los más peligrosos son los vampiros, pero les tienen bastante miedo a los humanos, así que no deberías tener demasiados problemas con ellos.

Harry volvió a suspirar y se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz. Aún le era bastante extraño no sentir el alambre de las gafas, pero realmente le debía una a Tom. Las gafas siempre le habían sido un incordio y ahora veía mucho mejor sin ellas, pero por lo que había visto antes no le iba a servir de mucho de ahora en adelante.

.-¿Cómo pudiste caminar antes en la oscuridad y no caerte?

.-No te sorprendas tanto. Dentro de un tiempo tú también podrás hacerlo. Por si no te has dado cuenta, por estos sitios no hay demasiada luz y por la noche está completamente a oscuras, pero los ojos terminan acostumbrándose a la oscuridad y aprenderás a guiarte por ella.

.-Sí, pero vosotros habéis vivido aquí toda vuestra vida. A mí me va a costar acostumbrarme mucho más que a vosotros.

.-¿De verdad te crees que no te vamos a ayudar? La vieja Karil tiene unos ungüentos que te ayudarán, sobretodo a oscurecer tu piel y a que puedas ver mejor en la oscuridad. No hacen mucho, pero algo es algo.

.-Esto va a ser un infierno.

.-Estás demasiado acostumbrado a los lujos. Estás acostumbrado a que a una hora fija esté la comida hecha, a que eches un día la ropa a lavar y al día siguiente ya esté preparada otra vez para que te la puedas poner… Aquí deberás hacer tú mismo esas cosas.

Aka se levantó, llevó el cuenco, ahora vacío, hacia donde lo había cogido antes e instó a Harry a que se levantara con un gesto de sus manos.

.-Ahora voy a enseñarte donde vas a dormir y voy a buscar algo de ropa para ti. No puedes seguir vistiendo eso o dentro de poco te morirás de calor.

Aka y Harry salieron de la vivienda y se encaminaron, rodeando los troncos de los árboles, hasta una de las tiendas más alejadas de todas.

.-¿Cómo es que se lleva tan bien con Tom? –rompió el silencio que se había creado recordando que no debía alzar la voz.

.-¿Perdón?

.-Bueno… es que… -Harry no sabía como explicarse-. Parece que se lleva bastante bien con Tom y me preguntaba cómo era posible. Tom no es un tipo de lo más sociable.

Aka soltó una carcajada baja y sorda, expulsando apenas el aire por sus labios.

.-Él estuvo viviendo aquí durante un par de años. Al principio era un hombre solitario y arisco, algo que, por lo que he podido entrever, no ha cambiado nada, y no solía juntarse con nadie. Un día y sin darme cuenta me metí en la boca del lobo, como decís vosotros, y Asyu me salvó. Meses más tarde pude devolverle el favor y nos hicimos amigos. Y si un hombre salva la vida de otro se convierten en compañeros de espíritu. Así que no debería sorprenderte si ves que Asyu confía más en mí que en nadie.

.-Si confía tanto en ti¿por qué no te ofrece irte con él y ser su mano derecha?

.-Ya lo hizo en su momento –una sonrisa amarga cruzó el rostro del hombre mayor-, pero yo no comparto con él esos deseos de gobernar el mundo. Los espíritus me habían dicho lo que Asyu iba a hacer y yo no quería ser parte de eso. También me contaron lo que pasó aquel día de… ¿Halloween se llama? Creo que sí. Y por ellos supe que conseguiste pararle los pies siendo sólo un bebé. Si quieres que te sea sincero, no sé si eso que hiciste fue bueno o malo.

Harry le miró confundido. ¿De verdad los espíritus le habían dicho eso? No podía ser, los espíritus no existían… ¿verdad? Apartó sus pensamientos con un movimiento brusco de su cabeza.

.-¿Por qué le llama Asyu a Tom?

.-¿No crees que preguntas demasiado? –Aka le miró alzando una ceja y apartando la tela que servía como puerta de la vivienda-. Cuando pasas la prueba para ser adulto, los espíritus te dan el nombre por el que ellos te reconocen. Todos esos nombres tienen un significado y te llaman así según lo que encuentren dentro de ti. Antes de que me preguntes, Asyu se podría traducir como "rencor", "odio"; Aka significa "serenidad" y Karil es "sabiduría".

Aka, al decir esto último, lo acompañó con un gesto del brazo señalando a una persona al fondo de la vivienda, envuelta en sombras.

* * *

Wenas! Ya, ya sé que hoy no es viernes, pero… no sé, me apetecía subir el capítulo hoy. Supongo que ahora que tengo más tiempo libre podré subir los capítulos más a menudo, pero no prometo nada. 

Por otro lado¿soy yo la única que piensa que éste es uno de los peores capítulos que he escrito, por no decir el peor? No sé cuantas veces lo he cambiado ya y no termina de quedar como yo quiero. Argh… es horrible que pase esto, en serio. Pero bueno, qué se le va a hacer. Si lo sigo cambiando voy a terminar borrándolo entero y no me apetece, así que… bueno, no seáis muy duros, ok?

**EugeBlack**: Hola! Jeje, sí, ha sido una sorpresa que nuestro querido Tom haya mandado a Harry a África, es que este hombre tiene unas ideas… xD Y siento decepcionarte, pero vas a tardar bastante tiempo en leer el momento en que Harry vuelva al lado de Tom, tienen que pasar muchas cosas. Eso sí, cuando vuelva lo va a hacer más despiadado que nunca, eso no lo dudes. El fic _De Oportunidades Perdidas_ sí que me lo leí, hace mucho, y me encantó, uno de los mejores fics que he leído. Lo que pasa es que en la mayoría de fics, por no decir todos, donde Harry está del lado de Tom,Nagini siempre juega el rol de madre con los dos magos y no me gustaría seguir también esa misma línea. Aún no tengo muy claro lo que haré, aunque me decanto más hacía una relación más bien fría e indiferente, pero a lo mejor con el tiempo cambio de idea. Muchas gracias de todas formas por tu sugerencia, la tendré presente de todas formas. Un besazo y cuídate.

**sanarita31**: Buenas! Hey, me alegra que el fic te guste! A mí también me gusta mucho la idea de que Harry viva en África durante un tiempo, pero ya veremos como sale de la experiencia xD Bueno, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. Besos.

**Paulita**: Tú por aquí! Qué sorpresa! Jeje. Bueno, qué te voy a contar que no sepas ya, eh? ¬¬ bueno, algunas cosas, pero no te pienses que te voy a decir el final del fic! Venga, wapa, tqm, un besote!

**Aidee**: Me alegra que la historia te esté gustando, aunque ya es hora de que te vayas haciendo a la idea de que Harry está con Tom, no crees? Jeje, bueno, ahora mismo no está con él en el más sentido estricto de la palabra, así que puedes darte un respiro ;) Te aseguro que si te metes en mi mente y ves mi imaginación, saldrías huyendo xD Bueno, espero que el cap te haya gustado. Saludos.

**Serenitakou**: No me digas que te quejas de que haya mandado a Harry a África ¬¬ Debería recordarte que tú le mandaste al Triángulo de las Bermudas? -Patry se refugia detrás del sofá- Ey, ey, ey, es que nadie te ha dicho que la violencia no lleva a ninguna parte? Deja el hacha en donde estaba y relájate que la presión y el estrés no son buenos xD Bueno, ya tienes la continuación, y más rápida que de costumbre, así que no puedes quejarte. Y yo te vuelvo a preguntar: tú de verdad crees que yo te voy a contestar? xD Se perdería toda la gracia, aunque deberías recordar que Harry es un hombre de palabra. Y actualiza prontito tu fic, please… Un besote. Cuídate.

**norixblack**: Wola! Jeje, yo creo que la expresión sería "perdido de la mano de Tom", no? xD Bueno, a ver si más adelante te sigue gustando la idea de que Harry esté en África -sonrisa maligna- no te haces una idea de lo que ya tengo planeado que le pase -sonrisa maligna al cuadrado- xDVenga, wapa, nos leemos por el msn. Un besote.

**Tom O'neill Riddle**: Hola! Sip, se va a un poblado, y no, no son precisamentelas hormigas quienes se lo van a comerxD. Como has visto, también Harry es bastante urbano, aunque se le irá pasando. Y ten cuidado con el sol cuando vayas a la piscina y mira a cada lado de la carretera antes de cruzar, eh! Na, déjalo, estoy loca xD Venga, xikete, espero que este cap te haya gustado. Besos y cuídate.

Bueno, ya está. Muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron review, sois geniales.

Muchos besos

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_


	12. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

_**A REFUGIO EN LA OSCURIDAD**_

_**Capítulo 11**_

Todo estaba en silencio. Los alumnos dormían tranquilos en sus camas sin que nada pudiera perturbarles e interrumpir sus sueños en ese momento. Todos los alumnos menos uno. Una en realidad. Hacía bastante tiempo que Hermione no conseguía dormir una noche seguida. Justo desde que Harry Potter desapareció.

Entre sus manos aún se encontraba la última carta que había recibido de su amigo. La había leído tantas veces que se la sabía de memoria, pero eso no la impedía que se la volviera a leer una y otra vez, intentando descubrir los tantos misterios que rodeaban a Harry.

Y allí estaba una noche más, sentada en su sillón favorito, envuelta en una manta para mantener el calor y un libro abierto en sus piernas. No que hubiera pasado página desde que lo abrió, sólo le servía para poder esconder la carta y poder disimular si algún compañero se despertaba y la encontraba allí, como había pasado ya un par de veces.

Volvió a leer la carta, esperando encontrar algo, una pista o un atisbo de esperanza para saber donde se encontraba su amigo, como si una pequeña figura humana pudiera salir de las letras y le dijera el lugar exacto donde le hallaría. Pero nada de eso pasó. No salió ninguna figura, ni se reorganizaron las letras, ni apareció un pequeño mapa señalando algún lugar específico. Nada.

Una lágrima salió furtivamente de sus ojos castaños y recorrió toda la mejilla hasta caer en el pergamino. Le echaba mucho de menos. Él era su mejor amigo. Era cierto que aún tenía a Ron, pero no era lo mismo. Y no era que ella se hubiera enamorado del chico de ojos verdes y pelo rebelde, pero le necesitaba. Él era su punto de apoyo, su confidente. Era él quien hacía callar muchas veces a Ron cuando se pasaba de la raya con sus comentarios, era él quien siempre tenía sus oídos dispuestos a escucharla cuando ella le necesitaba, era él quien siempre conseguía sacarla de la biblioteca cuando se obsesionaba demasiado con los estudios y era él quien siempre le secaba las lágrimas cuando ella necesitaba desahogarse.

Y ahora¿dónde estaba él? Ciertamente, aún tenía a Ron. Y también era cierto que se habían vuelto muy unidos desde el verano, pero no era lo mismo. A Ron no le podía decir muchas cosas por obvias razones. ¿A quién podía decirle sus sentimientos si no era a Harry? No tenía tanta confianza con nadie más. Y a Ron no podía decírselo, se moriría de vergüenza si él se enteraba de esas cosas.

Otra lágrima más cayó.

.-Hermione…

La chica se dio la vuelta asustada. Al ver quién era quien tenía detrás, cerró el libro con la carta entre las páginas y se enjugó las lágrimas con rapidez. Pero era demasiado tarde. El chico ya lo había visto.

.-Hermione, no puedes seguir así.

.-No sé a que te refieres, Ron.

.-¿No lo sabes? –Ron se acuclilló al lado del sillón y abrió el libro por donde estaba la carta guardada. Luego, y fijando sus ojos azules en los de la chica, pasó una mano por donde habían recorrido las lágrimas secando cualquier rastro que había antes.

.-Le echo de menos. Y estoy preocupada por él.

.-Todos lo estamos, Hermione –le dijo él con voz suave, sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos-, pero deberías darle un voto de confianza. Si él dice que está bien, es que lo está. Y sabes que si él tuviera algún problema nos pediría ayuda.

.-Eso no evita que me siga preocupando –ella bajó los ojos, incapaz de aguantar su mirada.

.-Él ha prometido que lo volveríamos a ver. Él siempre cumple sus promesas.

.-Pero Ron¿no lo puedes comprender? –Hermione volvió a fijar sus ojos en los del chico y él pudo ver el brillo de tristeza que había en ellos-. Harry estaba mal, acababa de perder a Sirius, a lo único que él tenía. ¿Cómo crees que debe de estar¿Cómo crees que se debe de sentir? Yo debí haberle detenido aquel día y prohibirle escaparse. Debí haber ido a buscar a cualquier profesor para que se lo hubiese impedido. ¡Pero no lo hice! Lo único que hice fue recriminarle por su complejo de héroe…

Un riachuelo de lágrimas empezó a caer por sus mejillas. Se estaba desahogando, le estaba diciendo a Ron todo lo que mantenía guardado y no podía callarse.

.-Hermione –la voz de Ron no cambió, siguió siendo suave, intentado calmar a la chica-. Hermione, tú no tienes la culpa –Hermione se calló y miró apenada a su amigo por haberse dejado llevar por sus sentimientos, algo que solo hacía estando a solas o acompañada de Harry, pero con nadie más-. Tú y yo sabemos que nada hubiera podido impedir a Harry acudir aquel día al Departamento de Misterios. No sabías que aquello era una trampa, al igual que no lo sabía él. Tú le dijiste que se asegurara antes de que aquel sueño fuera verdad, y él te hizo caso. No es culpa tuya que Kreacher le mintiera, así que deja de culparte. Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es seguir los consejos de Harry y convertirnos en los mejores magos que hayan pisado Hogwarts.

Hermione sonrió entre lágrimas y le echó los brazos al cuello de Ron, abrazándole con fuerza y ocultando su cara en el blanco cuello de él. Ron, a su vez, la estrechó por la cintura, sintiendo como su cara se iba poniendo cada vez más roja.

.-Hermione, sé… -Ron empezó a tartamudear en la oreja de Hermione. Le daba mucha vergüenza decir lo que iba a decir, pero no quería tenerlo guardado, así que tragó con fuerza y recurrió a esa valentía que tenían los Gryffindors- …sé que estás enamorada de Harry y que te duele que él se haya marchado, así que si necesitas hablar con alguien, sólo… sólo tienes que decírmelo¿vale? Me gustaría que también confiaras en mí igual que confiabas en él.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida dentro del abrazo de Ron. ¿De dónde había sacado él que ella estaba enamorada de Harry¿Para apoyar eso sólo se basaba en la confianza que había entre Harry y ella?

Hermione se separó del abrazo de Ron y le miró a los ojos mientras se secaba las últimas lágrimas. Cómo le gustaban a ella esos ojos azul marino.

.-¿Por qué crees que yo estoy enamorada de Harry?

.-Pues… es que… -Ron tenía las manos húmedas de sudor y temblándole de los nervios-. Siempre te has llevado mucho mejor con él que conmigo. A él siempre le contabas todos tus problemas y esas cosas y conmigo lo único que haces es pelear, por eso creí que… bueno, ya sabes.

Hermione sonrió con ternura al ver el nerviosismo del chico y su tan característico rubor coloreándole la cara. Había dado justo en el blanco con sus deducciones, aunque nunca creyó que ella diera esa impresión a los demás.

.-Ron –le cogió la cara con las manos y le hizo volver a mirarle a los ojos- yo no estoy enamorada de Harry.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse suavemente al ver el aturdimiento del chico. La cara de Ron era cómica: tenía los ojos más abiertos de lo normal, las cejas alzadas arrugando la frente, la boca levemente abierta y unas manchas rojizas empezaban a aparecer en ambos mofletes. Estaba encantador.

.-¿Cómo que…? Yo creí que…

Las palabras nunca terminaban de salir completamente de los labios de Ron para terminar ninguna frase, lo que hizo que Hermione riera aún más.

.-Ey… no te rías –el intento de Ron de sonar ofendido no llegó a cumplir tal misión por la culpa de la, cada vez más grande, sonrisa que adornaba sus finos labios.

Ron, en aquel momento, deseó con todas sus fuerzas detener el tiempo y quedarse así toda la eternidad, con las manos de Hermione rodeando su cara y sus ojos castaños, antes brillantes por las lágrimas, en esos momentos brillantes de diversión. Había conseguido hacer olvidar a Hermione, por unos instantes, a Harry y a todos los problemas que había fuera de los muros del castillo y eso valí para él más que todo el oro de Gringotts. Una sonrisa de Hermione valía mucho más que eso.

.-Te aseguro Ron que no estoy enamorada de Harry. Es verdad que es un chico bastante guapo, pero para mí es como si fuera mi hermano, no podría verle de otra forma. Y te aseguro que él me ve igual.

.-Como siempre veía que tú le contabas a él tus cosas y os llevabais tan bien pues pensé…

.-Ron, Harry es un chico distinto de los demás, lo sabes. Él no recibió nada de cariño por parte de las personas que lo cuidaron, así que de alguna forma yo me apropié de esa posición y le intenté dar todo el cariño que Harry necesitaba recibir. Y también sabes que yo no tengo amigas si no contamos a Ginny, así que Harry hizo lo que yo y se convirtió en algo así como en una "amiga" –Hermione acompañó la palabra con un gesto de comillas con los dedos-, pero no te creas que le contaba todo. Hay cosas que es mejor que un chico no se entere –terminó con una suave sonrisa.

.-Entonces… ¿no hay nada entre vosotros?

.-No. Harry es algo así como mi confidente, es el único que está dispuesto a escucharme sin juzgar. O al menos lo hacía –Hermione se encogió de hombros retornando sus ojos tristes-. Ahora ya no sé que pasará.

.-Venga, Herms. Lo volveremos a ver, ya lo verás –Ron se puso en pie y se sentó en el mismo sillón que la chica, haciendo que ésta se apoyase en su hombro, abrazándola con un brazo.

.-¿Dentro de cuánto tiempo, Ron? –preguntó ella retóricamente-. Para cuando eso pase las cosas habrán cambiado mucho.

Ron no supo qué contestarle. Ella tenía razón, pero no sabía que hacer. Por mucho que se esforzasen, no iban a encontrar a Harry, eso seguro.

Sin darse cuenta y arropados por el calor de las llamas de la chimenea se quedaron los dos profundamente dormidos. Se despertaron varias horas después cuando Ginny les zarandeó para que se levantaran y prepararan para las clases antes de que todos los Gryffindors bajaran a la Sala Común. Sólo ella se dio cuenta de la sonrisa que cargaban los dos antes de marcharse a sus respectivas habitaciones.

* * *

Correr… era en lo único que pensaba. O corría o estaba seguro de que lo iba a pasar muy, pero que muy mal. Esquivó un árbol derrapando sobre el terreno y se atrevió a mirar atrás. Rápidamente se lamentó por eso.

Un animal de grandes proporciones se le echó encima. Sus fauces estaban abiertas, mostrando unos enormes colmillos capaces de triturar cualquier cosa en cuestión de segundos, dispuestos a arrancar cualquier parte de su cuerpo que estuviera a su alcance. Pero él no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo. Con una velocidad impresionante empuño la lanza que portaba a su espalda y contuvo con ella la zarpa de la bestia dirigida a su estómago, pero fue demasiado lento. La otra garra, que estaba libre, consiguió alcanzar su piel, traspasando la fina túnica, y hacer tres rajas paralelas en medio de su espalda.

.-Ahh… -Harry no se permitió gritar. Lo único que hubiera conseguido con eso hubiera sido enfadar más al animal, y eso no era lo que precisamente quería.

Obligándose a sí mismo a ignorar el dolor y con mucha rapidez se apoyó en la lanza, saltó a un lado fuera del alcance del animal y le apuñaló con fuerza donde supuestamente estaba el corazón. La bestia le miró con sus cuencas vacías antes de desintegrarse en el aire y desaparecer, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Respiró hondo y, con una última mirada hacia atrás, retomó su camino, esta vez más lentamente. Gracias a los espíritus, y nunca mejor dicho, los cortes en su espalda no eran profundos, aunque sí bastante dolorosos.

Sonrió con sarcasmo sin dejar de caminar. Sólo tardó dos días, después de llegar a aquel lugar, en empezar a creer en los espíritus. Sólo había necesitado media hora de meditación y estarse solo en la selva para creerse todo lo que e había dicho Aka.

Y ese bicho que le acababa de hacer esa herida en la espalda era una de las demostraciones de poder de los espíritus. Aunque claro, detrás de todo eso estaba la vieja Karil, la chamana de la tribu, la encargada de hablar con los espíritus. No que el resto de los miembros del grupo no pudieran hacerlo, porque sí podían y lo hacían a menudo, pero ella era la encargada de pedirles lo más necesario; era a ella a la que más obedecían. Y sólo porque era la mujer más vieja del poblado.

Harry negó con la cabeza. La vieja era un encanto, eso no se podía poner en duda, pero tenía una mente demasiado retorcida en algunas ocasiones. Aka le había dicho a ella que le pidiera a los espíritus que pusieran a prueba a Harry creando un animal peligroso. No demasiado peligroso en realidad, cualquier chico varios años menor que él hubiera podido salir de la pelea sin un rasguño, pero para él había sido bastante más difícil. Apenas llevaba dos semanas en aquel lugar, y hacía sólo tres días que Aka había empezado a enseñarle a defenderse y a atacar con una lanza. No podía pedir que saliera ileso de una pelea con un bicho como ése, era estúpido pensarlo.

Se apoyó en el árbol más próximo al sobrevenirle un mareo. Debía darse prisa o terminaría desangrándose en medio de la selva, y eso no era precisamente lo que más quería.

Aligeró un poco el paso y se apoyó en un árbol para saltar una roca grande y resbaladiza. Miró hacia atrás y sonrió. Realmente aquella especie de túnica era útil. No había ni un solo rastro de sangre en el suelo y estaba seguro de que ningún animal podía olerlo en el ambiente. La túnica estaba hecha de una planta mágica que sólo vivía en aquella parte de África. Tenía la propiedad de absorber cualquier líquido que se le echara encima y no dejar escapar el menor rastro de ello. Además de eso, era muy liviana y fresca, algo que se agradecía al tener que vivir en ese clima.

.-Oh… estupendo –musitó con enfado al sentir como las primeras gotas de lluvia le caían en la cabeza-, es lo último que necesitaba.

Un cambio apenas indetectable en el ambiente le hizo aparecer una mueca sarcástica en su cara. No tenía nada que ver con que la lluvia cayese con toda su fuerza en esos momentos, sino con ese ente que le solía acompañar desde que había percibido por primera vez a los espíritus. Harry solía pensar que era el espíritu de una niña pequeña y risueña, aunque rápidamente recordaba que los espíritus no tenían edad, ni sexo, pero no podía evitar pensar eso. Siempre que Harry pensaba algún sarcasmo o hacía alguna estupidez sentía como si ese espíritu se riera de él, como había hecho momentos antes. Sólo era un leve cambio en su alrededor, cualquier otro que hubiera estado con él no lo hubiera detectado, pero él ya estaba lo suficientemente familiarizado con los espíritus como para poder hacerlo.

.-A ti te hará mucha gracia, pero a mí no –susurró para, momentos después, volver a sentir el mismo cambio a la vez que entraba en los terrenos del poblado. No había nadie fuera de las cabañas, como era normal, así que tuvo que encaminarse hacia la vivienda de la vieja chamana sin recibir ayuda alguna.

Harry, completamente empapado a estas alturas, entró en la cabaña arrastrando los pies y uno de los extremos de la lanza que aún llevaba en sus manos y que había utilizado para apoyarse durante el camino. Alzó la cara cuando sintió que unas manos le sujetaban por los hombros y le ayudaban a caminar. Le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa a la mujer que tenía delante.

Karil, a su avanzada edad, tenía una energía y vitalidad propias de una adolescente, por muy increíble que pareciera. Solía decir, cuando se la preguntaba el porqué de aquella característica suya, que los espíritus le ayudaban. Harry había terminado por creérselo. Ella tenía unos ojos profundamente negros, brillantes de sabiduría. Su cara ovalada presentaba múltiples arrugas a consecuencia de su avanzada edad que sólo reforzaban la impresión que daba a los demás de fortaleza. Su cuerpo era fibroso y menudo y tenía el pelo largo y cano, con muchas cuentas de colores adornándolo. Tenía un carácter tranquilo y calmado, casi nunca se enfadaba y conseguía que con tan sólo una sonrisa, la gente se tranquilizara y sonriera.

Harry, cuando la había visto por primera vez, no se había creído que fuera una mujer que practicase con asiduidad las Artes Oscuras. Luego comprendió que las Artes Oscuras que allí utilizaban provenían básicamente de los espíritus y lo que ellos podían hacer a petición de los magos, por ellos las "gentes civilizadas", como llamaba Aka a los brujos de los países desarrollados, creían que eran magos tenebrosos con los que había que tener cuidado. Pero como Aka le había dicho, había varios tipos de Artes Oscuras; una era la que ellos utilizaban por medio de los espíritus, otra era la que solía Asyu, o Tom para Harry, que consistía más en maldiciones y pociones y "esas cosas que se conseguían por medio de palabras y movimientos de palos de madera". Por supuesto había otras, como invocar a los demonios del Infierno o hacer moverse a los muertos, pero era magia muy complicada y no siempre se obtenían buenos resultados, pues los demonios eran seres demasiado difíciles de controlar y los muertos se acababan descomponiendo en medio de una misión o un maleficio y no servía para nada un cuerpo partido en dos.

Así que, en cuanto Harry había entendido eso, Aka le había enseñado lo que tenía que hacer para que el muchacho consiguiese percibir a los espíritus. Y la verdad es que lo había conseguido mucho antes de los que Aka había creído.

.-Acuéstate aquí bocabajo, Harry. Y relájate –le susurró Karil con voz suave.

Harry tenía los ojos medio cerrados, como si una bruma le embotara los sentidos, pero hizo caso a Karil y se tumbó sobre lo que ella utilizaba como cama, que en realidad no era otra cosa que un buen montón de hojas de algún árbol y una tela fina recubriéndolo. Aún así, la cama era bastante cómoda.

Lo último que oyó Harry fue el sonido que hacia la tela al romperse frente a la fuerza de Karil antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia.

* * *

.-Buenos días, dormilón –escuchó Harry que le decían al oído-. ¿No crees que ya es hora de que te despiertes y te levantes? No creo que a Aka le haga gracia esperarte para tu entrenamiento.

Al final, luchando contra el sopor y el sueño, Harry abrió los ojos y miró a la mujer que estaba agachada frente a él.

.-Buenos días, Karil.

.-¿Cómo te encuentras? Ayer no tenías una buena cara cuando llegaste.

.-Creo que bien –Harry terminó de sentarse y fue a estirarse cuando sintió las vendas alrededor de su torso-. ¿Y esto?

.-Me costó bastante curarte las heridas, se te habían infectado en el camino, pero al final lo conseguí, aunque deberías agradecérselo a ese pequeño espíritu que siempre está cerca de ti, sin él me hubiera costado mucho más y a lo mejor ni lo hubiera conseguido. Aunque, al menos, deberás llevar hoy esas vendas, por si se te abren las heridas mientras te entrenas.

.-Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Karil. No sé que habría hecho si no estuvieras aquí.

Harry sonrió a la mujer a la vez que se ponía la túnica que ella le tendía. En el poco tiempo que llevaba allí, el chico la consideraba algo asó como la abuela que nunca había tenido. En realidad no se tardaba nada en coger cariño a la mujer, sólo tenías que estar con ella un par de minutos para hacerlo. Los demás miembros de la tribu ya no se sorprendían cuando veían a Harry acompañando a Karil y absorbiendo todos los conocimientos que ella el contaba y le explicaba complacida al tener tan buen alumno.

.-Ten cuidado¿de acuerdo? –le pidió Karil-. No quiero tenerte otra vez aquí herido en mucho tiempo.

.-Lo intentaré, pero no te prometo nada –Harry cogió una de las frutas que contenía la bandeja que Karil sostenía y salió de la vivienda después de sonreírle a la mujer.

Karil borró la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus labios y miró entristecida por donde Harry había desparecido. Ella sabía el motivo por el que el muchacho había llegado allí y no le gustaba en absoluto. No era que le disgustase la compañía del chico, porque no era así, pero no quería que él se convirtiese en los que Asyu quería convertirlo. Conocía a ese hombre y sabía que lo que albergaba su corazón no era lo mismo que lo que albergaba Harry. El joven, por mucho que lo desease, no tenía alma de asesino, como lo tenía Asyu. Era un chico básicamente bueno, pero había sufrido demasiado en su corta vida, y eso era lo que había utilizado Asyu para confundirlo. Ella no iba a poder hacer nada para evitarlo, pero quería creer que en algún momento alguien ayudaría a Harry a volver al buen camino. Necesitaba creer que alguien conseguiría meterse y anclarse en el frío corazón del muchacho y demostrarle que la venganza no era el mejor método para conseguir su meta.

* * *

El cielo estaba despejado y, por desgracia, no corría nada de viento, lo que había que el ambiente fuera agobiante entre el calor, la humedad y la multitud de insectos que no dejaban en paz al chico que corría en esos momentos al encuentro del jefe de la tribu. Eso era lo que más odiaba Harry de todo: los insectos. Ya se había acostumbrado a que le picasen, pero no soportaba estar intentado concentrarse en algo y sentir como se le intentaban meter por los oídos o por la nariz, incluso por la boca. Karil le había dicho que intentase hablar con los espíritus para que le echaran una mano, pero aún no había conseguido que le ayudasen.

.-Llegas tarde –no había sido más que un susurro, pero Harry pudo oírlo con toda claridad.

.-Lo siento, pero es que…

.-No necesito explicaciones –le interrumpió Aka-. Has llegado tarde y es lo único que importa.

Harry no contestó, sabía que no serviría de nada. Se encontraban en un pequeño claro, distinto al que había utilizado para aparecer por el traslador con Tom, rodeado de grandes rocas y altos árboles. Aka y él lo utilizaban para entrenar, aunque los demás lo utilizaban para hablar con los espíritus o para estar a solas.

.-¿Sabes cuál fue tu fallo ayer¿Qué fue lo que hiciste mal?

.-No lo sé.

.-¿No lo sabes? Piensa un poco.

.-No tengo ni idea.

Ninguno de los dos habló durante un rato. Aka miraba a Harry con dureza y éste le sostenía la mirada sin vacilar. No se permitía verse débil frente a aquel hombre.

.-¿Oyes algo? –rompió el silencio el hombre-. ¿Oyes algo en estos momentos?

.-No, no oigo nada –respondió Harry.

.-Ahí está la clave –espetó Aka-, no oír nada, no hacer ruido. A ti, ayer, se te podía oír a un kilómetro de distancia, por eso la bestia te encontró. Y no sólo eso, sino que encima te diste la vuelta y le miraste.

.-No sabía si me seguía o no.

.-Eso era porque no prestabas atención a tu alrededor, si no, lo hubieras oído, no era un animal demasiado sigiloso, precisamente.

El muchacho no contestó nada, sabía que Aka tenía razón.

.-Desde ahora practicaremos tu atención y tu sigilo. No puedo permitir que pongas a la tribu en peligro atrayendo a algún animal peligroso por no saber pasar desapercibido.

* * *

Wolas! Ya estoy aquí. He actualizado más rápido, como ya dije, no os quejaréis, no?

Bueno, no sé que comentaros sobre este capítulo. Mmmm… Sobre lo de la escena del principio de Ron y Hermione, aún no tengo muy decidido si juntarlos o dejarlos como están. No es mi pareja preferida precisamente, aunque no la odio ni mucho menos, prefiero otras parejas para Ron y para Hermione, pero bueno, me la propuse como reto, así que no sé al final como acabará, conociéndome… pero bueno. Vosotros qué pensáis? Los junto o no lo hago?

Por otro lado, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, sois gente estupenda. Me he vuelto una adicta a los ellos, así que os podéis imaginar, cuantos más reviews reciba, antes actualizo, vosotros veréis ;)

**EugeBlack**: Hey! Qué tal? Que tengas mucha suerte con los exámenes. "¿Qué tan larga va a ser la espera para que vuelva a Gran Bretaña?" Buff… tú mejor siéntate no vaya a ser que te canses, porque hay que esperar bastantes capítulos. Tienen que pasar muchas, muchas cosas. En cuanto a Nagini, aún no tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer, ni de que rol va a jugar, pero supongo que se me irá ocurriendo mientras vaya escribiendo como hasta ahora. Por cierto… tú has oído hablar de eso de la lectura de mente? Porque eso de que preguntes si va a haber alguna escena con Ron o Hermione… como que es un poco sospechoso, no? xD Antes de que se me olvide, la verdad es que no he leído muchos de Dark Harry, pero hay alguno: _Laguna Estigia_ es un fic estupendo, impresionante, su autora tiene también un slash (no sé si te gustan los slash) que se llama _Dulce Oscuridad_ que es un Tom/Harry, aunque no sale mucho Dark Harry, hay algo por ahí (o es lo que yo recuerdo); luego hay otro que se llama _El Imperio de Voldemort _que no es slash; _Dark Potter_, que ya te puedes ir imaginado cómo es por el título; y por último hay otro que es _Lazos Oscuros_ que sí es slash, o al menos lo habrá en el futuro. Si encuentro algún otro te lo diré, ok? Y avísame si lees alguno tu también, please. Venga, wapa, espero que este cap te haya gustado. Besotes.

**SerenitaKou**: No podríamos enterrar el hacha de guerra? –carita suplicante- Es que… como que la vas a querer utilizar dentro de unos capítulos y no… no, no puedes utilizarla porque sino te vas a quedar con la duda de cómo continuar… Bueno, tú sabrás xD Por cierto, tú siempre estás de clandestina en el ordenador o qué? No, no, no, si estás castigada, estás castigada, no hagas lo mismo que yo, que luego como te pillen los castigos son aún peores, créeme xD Un beso enorme. Cuídate.

**gandulfo**: Muchísisisisisimas gracias! Espero que este cap te haya gustado. Besos.

**sanarita31**: Holas! Vaya, me alegro que te gustase el cap :D El nombre de Harry se sabrá con el tiempo, habrá que esperar unos cuantos caps para saberlo. Sí, a ver si lo de que la selva está guapísima lo sigues diciendo en el futuro xD Bueno, aquí tienes la continuación, espero que la hayas disfrutado. Cuídate.

**Aidee**: Soy muy perfeccionista, nunca quedo satisfecha con mis caps, supongo que estuve en uno de mis arranques cuando lo dije, pero es que… el capítulo es realmente malo! Buah, no me gustó, pero si sí hubo gente a la que le gustó, pues yo contenta de la vida xD Besos.

**norixblack**: Wola! Ya creía que no te vería por aquí! Tú espérate, que lo del nundu aún no ha llegado xD Qué, te gustó la escena de arriba RHr? Y la aventura de Harry con el puñetero espíritu? Espero que sí. Venga wapa, un besote y actualiza pronto tu fic, eh? Que me dejaste con toda la intriga ;) Bye!

**Tom O'neill Riddle**: Mmmm… que sepas que dios no ha bajado y no me ha dejado las monedillas, así que ésas me las debes xD Realmente no eres el primero que me dice lo de la lectura de mente, eso está bastante presente por aquí xD Que hablando de lecturas de mente, tú también usas de eso, no? Porque eso de que "esperemos que no tenga muchos hijos"… xD cómo que no sé yo que pensar de ti ;) Y tranquilo, que sentada delante del ordenador leyendo o escribiendo es un poco imposible que me rompa la mano, así que yo seguiré escribiendo. Un besote. Cuídate. Por cierto, eso de dejarte intrigado me gusta, voy a intentar hacerlo más veces xD

Besosa todos. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_


	13. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

_**A REFUGIO EN LA OSCURIDAD**_

_**Capítulo 12**_

Era una noche estrellada, bastante fresca a pesar del usual clima donde el calor llegaba a ser asfixiante. Pero en esta ocasión, la selva no estaba silenciosa. Los cánticos y el retumbante sonido de los tambores desgarraban el angustiante silencio. Ésa era una de las pocas veces que estaba permitido alzar la voz, entonando canciones en honor a los espíritus.

En un solar lo suficientemente grande se encontraban la mayor parte de los miembros de la tribu bailando alrededor de una gran hoguera mientras que una menor parte eran los encargados de tocar los distintos instrumentos y cantar las estrofas en el idioma antiguo de la tribu, aquel que ya nadie se acordaba de lo que significaba. Sólo el chamán o la chamana era el encargado de mantener vivo ese idioma y utilizarlo en las ceremonias, como ésa.

Los protagonistas de la ceremonia se encontraban metidos en una de las viviendas del poblado acompañados de Karil, preparándose. Había tres chicos: uno de cinco años y Harry, que se preparaban para recibir el rakish, el instrumento que utilizaban para poder canalizar la magia, y otro chico de casi dieciséis años que pasaba a la edad adulta. Karil andaba alrededor de los muchachos, preparándolos para la ceremonia, poniéndoles algunas cuentas en el pelo, dibujándoles líneas de distintos colores por el cuerpo o diciéndoles palabras de ánimo que conseguía hacer sonreír a los chicos.

Harry, sentado en un rincón de la choza, se restregaba las manos en un intento de calmar el nerviosismo sin conseguirlo. Vestía apenas un taparrabos hecho con la piel de un animal que Karil no había querido decirle cuál era. Sobre sus hombros llevaba a modo de capa las pieles de los animales que había cazado en su prueba cosidos entre ellos. La chamana le había dibujado en el torso una línea zigzagueante que empezaba en un hombro y terminaba encima del ombligo. Sobre el corazón le había dibujado una cruz en un color rojo fuerte. En la cara llevaba dos líneas de color azul debajo de cada ojo que caían verticalmente hasta la línea del mentón y le había remarcado la cicatriz en forma de rayo con otro color.

En un intento de relajarse, el chico respiró hondo y rememoró la prueba que había pasado apenas un par de días atrás. Le había costado bastante aprender a trepar y saltar a los árboles y a pasar desapercibido, pero al final lo había conseguido. Gracias a Karil y a sus ungüentos, su piel se había oscurecido bastante, no al mismo punto como lo tenían las gentes de allí, pero cualquiera que le viera podría haber pensado que había pasado demasiado tiempo en la playa debajo del sol.

-Harry –la suave voz de Karil le sacó de sus pensamientos-, es la hora. Prepárate.

Harry asintió y respiró hondo, relajándose. A su lado sintió con bastante claridad a ese espíritu que siempre le acompañaba. De alguna forma sabía que le estaba dando ánimos y le agradeció mentalmente por ello.

Los tres muchachos, acompañados por Karil, salieron de la cabaña y se encaminaron hasta la hoguera en silencio, con los cánticos de fondo. En cuanto aparecieron en el haz de luz del fuego, los tambores empezaron a sonar con más ímpetu y, en cuanto los chicos se arrodillaron ante la hoguera, se callaron súbitamente.

La vieja chamana extendió los brazos hacia el fuego y luego hacia el cielo, pronunciando las antiguas palabras olvidadas en el tiempo. Las llamas se avivaron ante la presencia de Karil y luego se aquietaron. Los murmullos de la mujer continuaron por bastante tiempo, pidiéndole a los espíritus su ayuda y su protección. De repente el ambiente se tensó y un escalofrío recorrió todas las espaldas del poblado. Los espíritus habían llegado.

Karil hizo que el muchacho más mayor, el que acababa de pasar la prueba de los adultos, se pusiera de pie frente a la hoguera, cerrara los ojos y alzara los brazos en cruz. De pronto, un viento inexistente revoloteó el largo pelo del chico y lo alzó en el aire.

Harry se quedó paralizado de la impresión. Cualquier duda que todavía se mantuviera viva en su cabeza sobre la existencia de los espíritus desapareció al ver tal despliegue de poder. Era impresionante.

En ese momento, en el cuerpo del chico empezaron a aparecer extraños símbolos blancos que desaparecían y volvían a aparecer en cualquier otro sitio del cuerpo. Su respiración empezó a agitarse y sus puños se abrían y cerraban impulsivamente. Pasaron varios minutos más hasta que el chico pudo poner sus pies sobre la tierra. No consiguió mantenerse en pie y cayó al suelo pesadamente, con una película de sudor cubriéndole el cuerpo y respirando entrecortadamente. Reuniendo fuerzas pudo ponerse de pie y se acercó a la chamana tambaleante, intentado mantenerse erguido el máximo tiempo posible.

Todo el claro estaba silencioso sin contar el sonido hipnotizador de las llamas que había de fondo, dando misticismo a la ceremonia. Las ramas de los árboles se agitaron ante un indetectable viento y suaves sonidos estremecedores recorrieron los alrededores del claro en el mismo momento en el que Karil se acercó al chico, le apartó el amuleto del pecho y le rodeó la única marca que se le había quedado justo debajo de su amuleto. El chico quedó inconsciente en cuanto Karil apartó su dedo de su piel.

Inmediatamente, los que parecían ser los padres del chico le sujetaron antes de que cayera al suelo y se lo llevaron hasta una de las viviendas. Nadie dijo nada sobre aquello, por lo que Harry pensó que era normal que ocurriera, pero eso no hizo que se tranquilizara. No había parecido que aquel chico hubiera sufrido algún dolor pero de lo que sí se había dado cuenta era de su cansancio al llegar al suelo, así que algo había debido pasar, algo que Harry no sabía que era y no le gustaba nada estar ignorante de aquellas cosas. Le ponía nervioso.

Fue abruptamente sacado de sus pensamientos cuando Karil posó sus dos arrugadas y fuertes manos en sus hombros y le instó a levantarse. Mientras ella seguía cantando, Harry se permitió cerrar los ojos por un momento y escuchar la suave, aunque algo ronca por la edad, voz de la mujer a la vez que ésta le empujaba hasta estar tan cerca del fuego que apenas tenía que extender la mano para tocar las llamas. Luego volvió a arrodillarse en el suelo y se quedó mirando fijamente las llamas. El repiqueteo de los tambores se intensificó y el sonido de las pequeñas flautas de hueso se hizo más agudo cuando la canción llegaba a su momento culminante.

Karil se acercó a las llamas y sacó una de las leñas que servía para alimentar el fuego con uno de los extremos envuelto en fuego. La anciana agitó la leña alrededor de Harry en un extraño baile sin dejar de cantar. Harry no se permitió mostrar ninguno de sus sentimientos; se colocó su máscara de indiferencia que llevaba practicando durante tanto tiempo y ni siquiera se sobresaltó cuando sintió el extremo de la madera, aún caliente pero sin llamas, dibujándole unas líneas sobre su pecho de color negro semejando un rústico y basto colgante. Aguantó el proceso sin quejarse ni apartar sus ojos de las llamas.

.-Muy bien, Harry. Buen chico, sigue así –le susurró Karil, sin dejar que nadie más lo oyese-. Ya estamos terminando.

A continuación, Karil le pasó por la cabeza un cordel y un pequeño objeto cayó sobre su pecho. Harry bajó la mirada y miró el pequeño amuleto que la chamana la había hecho en los últimos días. No era muy ostentoso. Sólo era una pequeña piedra pintada de un verde parecido al de sus ojos y un aro a su alrededor hecho por una rama fina forrada por una multitud de vueltas de un hilo gordo de color azul. Era simple y bonito.

.-Ahora debes relajarte –le indicó Karil-. No tengas miedo.

Los cánticos y los instrumentos se volvían a escuchar con fuerza ahogando los limitados ruidos que llegaban de la selva. Un par de grandes y negras aves pasaron sobrevolando el terreno y se posaron sobre una rama uno al lado del otro, observando la ceremonia con brillantes e inteligentes ojos negros. Eran unos pájaros bastante bonitos, con las plumas de la cola y las de los bordes de las alas de un extraño color azul oscuro de reflejos negros. Harry pudo llegar a oír el suave murmullo de la vieja mujer que decía que ése era un buen presagio.

Karil instó a Harry y al niño a que se tumbasen en el suelo y les colocó bien los amuletos en el pecho al lado del corazón. Luego cogió dos cuencos con la misma sustancia en su interior y se los dio a beber, primero a Harry y luego al niño.

Harry tragó con rapidez la sustancia de sabor extraño que dejaba una sensación pastosa en la boca y casi de inmediato empezó a sentir sus efectos. El mundo que lo rodeaba comenzó a perder consistencia y nitidez y sus sentidos empezaron a embotarse. Dejó de sentir la tierra y la hierba bajo su cuerpo medio desnudo, dejó de oler el hedor que expulsaba la leña y los excrementos quemándose en la hoguera, sintió las cuerdas vocales hinchadas en su garganta impidiéndole hablar y el rítmico sonido de los tambores alejándose cada vez más de sus oídos.

Cerró los ojos al sentir como su cabeza daba vueltas y al instante siguiente los volvió a abrir al oír lo que podría ser llamado una suave risa infantil. El mundo a su alrededor había cambiado. Los colores habían desaparecido en su mayoría, no había olores ni nada tangible. Era un mundo constituido por extrañas sombras danzarinas, pequeñas e infinitas, claras y oscuras, todo al mismo tiempo.

Intentó levantarse y dar algún paso, pero descubrió que ya no estaba sobre suelo firme. Flotaba entre las extrañas sombras, acariciándolas pero sin sentirlas realmente. Una de ellas en especial se detuvo ante él y cambió de aspecto, mostrándole la violenta bestia de dientes afilados y cuencas vacías contra la que había peleado unas cuantas semanas atrás. Y, entonces, una sola palabra inundó de luz lógica su adormilado cerebro.

Espíritus.

Sí, aquellas sombras debían de ser los espíritus de los que tanto había oído hablar, aquellos que podían hacer todo lo que ellos quisiesen. Pero básicamente eran todos iguales: entes intangibles de un gris más oscuro o más claro, de una forma o de otra pero siempre cambiantes… pero unos ojos llamaron la atención de Harry.

En cuanto conectó sus ojos con aquellos, la risa infantil inundó de nuevo su sentido del oído y una sensación de familiaridad le recorrió el cuerpo. Miró con detenimiento aquellos extraños ojos violetas con vetas ambarinas y azules y se dio cuenta de que cada vez se hacían más grandes; el espíritu se acercaba a él. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar, para ser sinceros dudaba de que hubiera podido hacer movimiento alguno, cuando tuvo aquellos ojos a escasa distancia de los suyos. Aquella risa volvió a sonar, provenía de aquel espíritu y descubrió el porqué se le hacía tan familiar, era la misma risa que él sentía cuando estaba en su mundo, aquel nimio cambio en el ambiente. Estaba presente ante el espíritu que le acompañaba desde que había podido sentirlos la primera vez y quiso darle gracias por toda la ayuda que le había brindado desde entonces, pero fue incapaz de reproducir cualquier sonido. Aquellos ojos brillaron, como si supiera lo que él estaba pensando.

De repente, sintió una sensación cálida recorrerle cada porción de su cuerpo. El espíritu había extendido hacia él una parte de su extraña materia y sujetaba el recién adquirido rakish acariciando a su vez la piel suave del chico. Harry vio por última vez aquellos ojos violetas antes de que la piedra puntada de verde de su amuleto empezara a brillar y él abriera los ojos en su mundo para después hundirse en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

* * *

_Corría por entre los árboles buscando algo, no sabía el qué. La selva estaba silenciosa, sólo se oía su respiración agitada. El cielo estaba completamente despejado, sin una sola nube que ocultara tras ella los rayos del sol. Los tonos entre el rosa y azul oscuro alumbraban el techo infinito anunciando el nuevo día._

_Se detuvo un momento y miró a su alrededor. Los grandes y frondosos árboles ecuatoriales y tropicales se entremezclaban entre pinos y abetos. Un ronroneo le hizo darse la vuelta y alzar la vista a una rama de un árbol tropical donde descansaba un gran felino de pelaje oscuro y ojos violetas. El gato fijó sus ojos en los de Harry y saltó del árbol, aproximándose al chico. El animal se quedó unos instantes mirándolo a escasa distancia de él y luego comenzó a crecer y a crecer, convirtiéndose en un felino gigante. Harry lo reconoció. Era un nundu. Un extraño nundu negro de ojos violetas. Esos ojos violetas ya los había visto antes. Pero Harry, en vez de alejarse se acercó al animal y extendió su brazo, acariciando el negro y suave pelaje debajo de las orejas. En nundu volvió a ronronear al toque y se tumbó en el suelo, a su lado, sus extraños ojos cerrándose de gusto._

_Cuando Harry se había agachado al lado del animal, una risa fresca y cristalina le sobresaltó. Al lado de un abeto se encontraba la figura de una chica delgada y de pelo largo y suelto. Harry se levantó y miró fijamente a la chica, que al ver que él la estaba mirando dio un par de pasos hacia el frente. Un rayo furtivo entre las ramas de los árboles le dio de lleno a la chica, iluminando sus finas y agraciadas facciones y sus impresionantes ojos azules, sacando destellos de su suave pelo cobrizo oscuro. Harry se quedó sin respiración al verla y ella volvió a reír al verle. Algo dentro de él deseó seguir oyendo esa risa hasta el final de sus días._

_Ella se acercó a él con pasos lentos y suaves, sin hacer ruido. Harry no se movió y el nundu, aún tumbado en el suelo, elevó la cabeza y miró a la chica. Cuando ella llegó al lado de Harry, el nundu ronroneó una vez más y volvió a tumbarse en el suelo. La chica sonrió a Harry y le acarició la mejilla con dulzura. Él sujetó la mano de ella con la suya, para que no la quitara de su mejilla y pudiera seguir sintiéndola. Fue a decir algo, cualquier cosa, pero el suave toque que le daba el nundu en el hombro con su morro le interrumpió y cuando se volvió a girar para mirar a la chica después de ver al animal se dio cuenta de que volvía a estar solo. Se asustó y los buscó por entre los árboles, encontrándolos muy lejos de él, la chica al lado del nundu. Ella y el animal se dieron la vuelta y la chica le hizo un gesto para que fuera con ella y le extendió la mano, sin abandonar la sonrisa. Harry fue a dar un paso en su dirección, pero todo a su alrededor se difuminó en un torbellino de colores, viendo por última vez aquellas dos figuras que sentía tan cerca pero a la vez tan lejos de él antes de abrir los ojos._

.-Vaya, al fin despiertas –susurró la voz de la mujer en su oído.

.-¿Qué… qué ha pasado? –preguntó con voz ronca.

.-Pasaste la prueba de sobra, te felicito –le dijo chamana con una pequeña sonrisa-. Has dormido mucho, me estaba empezando a preocupar.

.-He tenido un sueño muy extraño –comentó Harry sentándose y aceptando el cuenco que le tendía Karil.

.-¿Un sueño, dices? No es muy normal que se tengan sueños después de la ceremonia. ¿Quieres contármelo?

.-No tiene ninguna importancia –Harry se encogió de hombros dando un pequeño sorbo al caldo del cuenco-. Aparecían un nundu, una chica desconocida y un extraño bosque, pero… No sé, la chica me era familiar. Creo que la he visto antes.

.-Los sueños pueden contener algún mensaje, aunque a ti te parezca que no es importante –le dijo Karil con voz suave aconsejándole-. Yo que tú lo tendría en cuenta.

.-¿Cómo es que estás tan segura de que puedo sacar algo de él? Sólo ha sido un estúpido sueño.

.-Muchos de los sueños, sino todos, significan algo siempre. Algunas veces son cosas pequeñas, otras veces cosas grandes… Sólo hay que descifrar y comprender su significado.

.-Sí, bueno, si ese sueño tiene algún significado podría ponerlo un poco más claro.

Karil le sonrió son cariño, pero no dijo más. Harry era un chico inteligente, cuando llegara el momento seguro que descubriría el significado del sueño, no le cabía duda.

.-Venga, niño, levántate. Seguro que Aka te está esperando.

.-Karil, ya no me puedes llamar niño –dijo Harry con una sonrisita de superioridad bailándole en los labios.

.-Tampoco te puedo llamar adulto hasta que no pases la prueba, así que deberás aguantarte con el nombre con el que te llame.

.-Aguafiestas.

Karil volvió a sonreír. Le había cogido mucho cariño a ese chico, de eso no había duda. Le había visto comportarse fríamente con Aka y con otros, pero cuando estaba con ella dejaba caer esa máscara y se podía entrever el verdadero carácter del chico. Eso sólo lo hacía con ella. Nadie más que ella le había visto sonreír relajado o escuchar con infantil curiosidad brillando en sus opacos ojos verdes las historias o cualquier cosa que ella pudiera contarle.

.-Venga Harry, supongo que hoy empezarás con las Artes Oscuras¿no?

.-Ojalá –dijo Harry en un susurro esperanzado. Karil soltó una suave carcajada-, aunque no sé por qué me da que hoy no empezaremos. Me da la sensación de que no se fía de mí.

.-Aka es un hombre muy estricto y reservado, pero esencialmente bueno. Antes de pasar a otro nivel, querrá estar seguro de que todo lo que te haya enseñado lo hayas aprendido bien. Seguro que si ve que estás preparado, empezarás muy pronto con el entrenamiento de magia.

.-Eso espero –Harry se levantó y sonrió a la mujer-. Mejor me voy ya, no quiero llegar tarde.

.-Ten cuidado, Harry, intenta no sobrepasarte con los esfuerzos, que acabas de pasar una prueba muy difícil y aún estás débil.

.-Lo tendré en cuenta –Harry se detuvo ante de salir de la choza-. Oye, Karil. ¿Qué pasó con el otro niño?

Los ojos de la mujer perdieron el brillo y se cubrieron con un velo de tristeza.

.-No pasó la prueba. Murió.

* * *

.-Vamos a ver, Macnair –Voldemort crispó los dedos en torno a su varita. Unos escalofríos recorrieron las espaldas de todos los presentes ante ese gesto-. ¿Cuántos meses llevas con esta misión?

.-T… tres meses, mi señor.

.-Tres meses… tres meses y lo único que has descubierto ha sido que Potter escapó por sus propios medios y que no se encuentra en Reino Unido. ¿Estoy en lo cierto, Macnair?

.-S… sí…, señor.

.-Y ahora me pregunto yo: cómo es posible que hayan pasado tres largos meses y que no hayas averiguado nada más estando en la posición de la que gozas en el ministerio.

El hombre no se atrevió a decir nada y siguió arrodillado a los pies de su amo, temblando y esperando con frustrada resignación su castigo.

.-La respuesta es simple: eres un maldito inútil.

.-Mi señor… nadie sabe dónde está Potter, ni siquiera cómo pudo escapar con tanta facilidad. Es como si… como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra.

.-Tragado la tierra… Eres un estúpido si crees en esa posibilidad. En algún lugar tiene que estar. Y además ahora no está protegido por el viejo loco, está más vulnerable que nunca-. Voldemort se levantó de su trono y se puso justo delante de su vasallo-. Quiero resultados antes de final de año, Walden. Sino, atente a las consecuencias –el Lord se volvió a sentar-. Pero por si acaso, aquí tienes un adelanto… _¡Crucio!_

Los desagarradotes gritos podían oírse hasta en Pequeño Hangleton. Los habitantes del pueblo se apresuraron a cerrar las puertas y las ventanas para resguardarse e intentar ahogar los gritos de aquel desdichado ser.

Las torturas continuaron por unos minutos más, convirtiendo al fuerte y aguerrido hombre en una temblorosa y lloriqueante masa de carne en el suelo. Los demás mortífagos lo miraban con inmensa diferencia, algunos, incluso, con algo de placer y satisfacción.

Voldemort paseó sus escalofriantes ojos rojos por toda la sala. Sabía que era injusto castigarle, pero era tan divertido… El estúpido mortífago no conseguiría encontrar a Potter, de eso él se había encargado desde el principio, pero le gustaba infundir temor y respeto en sus seguidores. Además descargaba tensión, así que no veía qué había de malo.

.-Le traeré… resultados a… a final de año… señor –dijo Macnair con la voz ronca y la respiración jadeante, intentando ponerse en pie pero fallando miserablemente.

.-Eso espero Walden, eso espero –Voldemort alzó la mirada y la clavó sobre unos insondables ojos negros-. Severus¿qué noticias me traes de nuestro viejo amigo Albus?

.-No sabe absolutamente nada del chico Potter, señor. Ha intentado ponerse en contacto con él de múltiples formas, pero no lo ha conseguido. Al parecer tiene un hechizo antirastreo que le hace indetectable. Dumbledore ha empezado a desesperarse.

El Lord Oscuro rió con una risa fría y macabra. Estaba satisfecho, muy satisfecho. Sus planes no podían ir mejor.

.-Pobrecito Albus –dijo el Lord jocosamente-. Debe sentirse muy desamparado sin su arma –volvió a reír-. ¿Qué se rumorea en el Ministerio, Caín?

De entre las sombras de la habitación salió una figura encapuchada, de estatura media y delgada. Los ojos de los demás mortífagos brillaron con desconfianza; en aquella sala solo se reunían los mortífagos del círculo interno, por lo tanto iban sin máscara y sin capucha revelando su rostro, sin embargo aquel mortífago iba completamente oculto sin mostrar nada.

.-El Ministerio ha entrado en caos, mi señor. La gente ya no confía en Funge, sobretodo después de la desaparición de Potter. El Ministerio ha dispuesto a una docena de aurores a su búsqueda, ayudados por dos inefables. Está desesperado y no quiere perder la confianza de la comunidad.

.-Aunque ya es demasiado tarde¿no es así, Caín? –rió el mago oscuro-. Seguro que os estaréis preguntando quién es nuestro espía –dijo, dirigiéndose a los demás mortífagos-, pero por ahora su verdadero nombre y su rostro estarán ocultos. Es un buen fichaje y no desearía que fuera descubierto.

Voldemort volvió a echar un vistazo a la sala con los ojos entornados.

.-Dentro de poco asaltaremos Azkaban y sacaremos a los mortífagos que no se encuentran aquí, aunque deberían. Así que estad preparados. La reunión ha terminado.

Él sonrió con satisfacción mentalmente al ver como todos los vasallos presentes, siendo de los magos más poderosos que había conocido, se arrodillaban a sus pies y le besaban el dobladillo de su túnica antes de marcharse, sumisos ante él.

Cuando todos se hubieron ido, se permitió relajarse y suspirar con cansancio. Volvió a su aspecto completamente humano. Nagini se desesperezó de delante de la chimenea. Sus ojos amarillos se conectaron con los rojos de su amo.

.-_"¿Qué te ocurre, Tom?"-_ siseó la serpiente al mismo tiempo que se enrollaba en el cuerpo del hombre.

.-_"Nada, Nagini. No te preocupes. Solo estoy un poco cansado."_-

.-_"Deberías tomar unas vacaciones."_-

.-_"El mundo no descansa, así que yo tampoco puedo hacerlo. Hay mucho trabajo; intentar gobernar el mundo no es algo fácil"_- Tom acariciaba la cabeza de la serpiente sin despegar su mirada de las llamas de la chimenea.

.-_"Tengo hambre"_- siseó la serpiente- _"Voy a ver si puedo cazar algo."_-

El movimiento de la serpiente no alteró en ningún sentido al hombre. Éste seguía viendo la hipnotizante danza del fuego desarrollando nuevos planes y estrategias, intentado descubrir quién era el espía entre sus filas que informaba al viejo loco de todo lo que se decía en las reuniones y pensando en la mejor manera de unir nuevos adeptos a sus filas.

Antes de darse cuenta, el sol apareció por el horizonte iluminando el cielo y la Tierra. Tom se levantó del sillón apartando sus pensamientos de la mente.

'_Bueno, creo que es hora de hacer una visita a cierto león'.

* * *

_

Wolas! Bueno, bueno, ya sé que me he retrasado, pero ha sido por circunstancias que escapan de mi control. No es mi culpa que la compañía con la que tengo Internet esté teniendo problemas. Llevo casi una semana sin Internet, esperando que devuelvan la conexión, pero nada. Hoy fue cuando conseguí escaparme a un ciber para poder subir el capítulo. Pero no sé cuando podré volver a hacerlo, así que tendréis que tener un poco de paciencia, lo siento!

Bueno, mientras cruzamos los dedos para que los problemas se solucionen, qué os ha parecido el capítulo? La verdad que es uno de mis preferidos, aunque no me preguntéis porqué, porque no lo tengo demasiado claro.

Y muchísisisimas gracias por los reviews! Es que… aish, sois geniales, en serio.

Que, por cierto, he leído rumores de que los administradores de la página están multando a los escritores que contestan los reviews, así que no sé que hacer. Los seguiré contestando, pero buscaré alguna forma para hacerlo sin tener que hacerlo en la propia página. Si alguien tiene alguna idea, será bien recibida ;)

**EugeBlack**: Buenas! Habrá habido suerte con los exámenes, me imagino. Porque eso de que no has tenido que reparar ninguna materia en toda tu vida… pues como que te felicito ;) Yo todos los años tengo que reparar alguna, aunque al final no me va tan mal xD Bueno, creo que si practicas de vez en cuando la Legeremancia deberé ir con cuidado para que no me chafes los planes que tengo ¬¬ La verdad es que no tengo aún muy decidido qué final va a tener el fic, porque tengo imaginado ya los tres posibles finales que puede tener y no puedo decidirme por ninguno. Aish… por desgracia mi inglés es sumamente pésimo, y por muchas narices que le eche no paso del verbo "to be" xD Es lo único que me sé medianamente bien xD. Sí, he leído el fic _Traicionado_, si te estás refiriendo a una traducción. También hay otro que se llama _Traición_ de Lobezno, que me gusta mucho. De verdad que no es traumática la pareja Harry/Bellatrix? OO Por la madre de Merlín, menudo peligro de pareja xD De verdad que soy la autora que tiene tus reviews más largos? –Patry se sonroja- me encanta ;D A ver si sigues así. Venga wapa, espero que este cap también te haya gustado. Y por supuesto que no es un abuso, agrégame al msn cuando quieras. Aunque no sé cuando me podré conectar con todo este lío TT. Besotes.

**molero16490**: Perdona por no haberme podido poner en contacto contigo, pero he tenido problemas. Qué te parece si me pones en un review esa pequeña idea que habéis tenido y te contesto en cuanto pueda? Cuídate.

**Aidee**: Hola! Bueno, no tengo ni idea si poner de pareja a esos dos, ya veremos como se va desarrollando el fic. Harry ya pasó una de las pruebas, pero todavía queda otra. Te gustó? Espero que sí. Perdona por el retraso. Muchos besos.

**norixblack**: Wolas! Perdona! Quise ponerte el cap antes de que te marcharas, pero no pude! Aghh, no me castigues con eso, por fa… Sólo te digo que la pava esa va a tardar un poco en aparecer, y tú ya me entiendes cuando digo "un poco" xD Bueno, para el capítulo ese que te dije donde Harry sale medio en bolas, que lo de "medio" puede suprimirse xD, queda… un poquillo, pero bueno, en este cap tienes un pequeño adelanto. Te sirve? Bueno, cuídate y no hagas locuras. Un besazo.

**Serenitakou**: Espero que no hayas sacado el hacha por el retraso. No lo has hecho… verdad? –Patry no sale de detrás del sofá por si acaso…- Es que… jo, no fue mi culpa ;; Como no tengo Internet no he podido actualizar antes, y por lo tanto no sé si has actualizado. Intentaré pasarme ahora a mirar, por si has actualizado tú también. Hay gente que me dice que Harry se quede con Voldy, otros me dice que no se quede… agh, no sé que voy a hacer con él al final, pero bueno… Ya se me ocurrirá algo ;D Venga, wapa, espero que el cap te haya gustado. Besos.

**Tom O'neill Riddle**: Weee! Ya somos dos! Jeje, yo también soy atea xD Será por eso que Dios no bajó y me dio las monedillas xD Pues lo de los hijos… Ya te puedes ir comiendo la cabeza porque no te voy a decir nada. Tal vez haga que Harry tenga hijos o no, quién sabe? A lo mejor solo te estoy diciendo lo de los hijos para que te rayes la cabeza y luego no pasa… o al revés xD Tendrás que seguir leyendo para saberlo y para no quedarte en intriga, no? Bueno, a ver si puedo leer algo más tuyo, ok? Y perdona por no haber podido actualizar más rápido :S Intentaré escaparme al ciber un poco más seguido, aunque no prometo nada. Venga, un besote. Cuídate.

Bueno, ya está. Esperemos que los problemas se solucionen pronto.

Espero vuestros reviews!

Besos

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_


	14. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

_**A REFUGIO EN LA OSCURIDAD**_

_**Capítulo 13**_

Con un salto ágil y sumamente practicado se subió a la rama más baja de un árbol cercano. Se movió por la oscuridad y la multitud de ramas acercándose al claro donde meses atrás había aparecido por medio de un traslador. Una pequeña turbulencia mágica le había avisado segundos antes de que alguien se iba aparecer allí, y como andaba por ahí no le costaba nada ir a ver quien aparecía, aunque ya se hacía una idea.

Escondido y camuflado por las ramas pudo ver como otras personas del poblado hacían lo mismo que él y formaban un semicírculo en los árboles, dispuestos a proteger su territorio y sus pertenencias. A su lado, y un poco más arriba que él, se había colocado Aka, sin apartar sus ojos negros del terreno.

Cuando el traslador apareció, y con él el mago que le utilizaba, Harry relajó un poco los músculos tensos, pero no hizo ningún movimiento. No podía hacerlo hasta que el jefe, en este caso Aka, diera la señal.

El hombre recién aparecido paseó sus ojos rojos por todos los árboles como hizo meses atrás y los fijó en los de Harry. Una extraña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

.-Veo que no te va del todo mal –susurró sin apartar sus ojos de los del muchacho.

Harry no contestó ni se movió. No podía hacerlo hasta que el jefe se lo indicara.

No pasó demasiado tiempo ahí quieto. Aka, al ver que no había peligro, saltó del árbol y cayó justo delante de Tom. Harry, en cambió, no fue capaz de saltar tanto y tuvo que dar varios pasos para ponerse delante de su maestro. Aún le faltaba mucho para llegar al buen nivel del jefe.

.-Buenos días, Aka. ¿Cómo te va¿Ha dado Harry algún problema?

.-La verdad es que no, Asyu. Se ha comportado bastante bien y no ha dado demasiados problemas.

.-Me alegro por él, sabes que puedes castigarlo si se salta cualquier norma.

Harry no dijo nada, pero rodó los ojos exasperado. Actuaban como si él no estuviese allí, y eso lo ponía de los nervios.

.-Asyu, sabes perfectamente que no creo en los castigos físicos, al contrario que tú.

.-Bueno, allá tú –Tom se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente-, pero que sepas que dan buenos resultados.

.-Venga, será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. No es un buen lugar para charlar.

Minutos después, ya acomodados los tres en la vivienda de Aka, los dos magos mayores hablaban de trivialidades mientras Harry fingía no escuchar la conversación a la vez que se atiborraba de aquel aperitivo que había probado el primer día que había llegado allí y del que se había hecho casi adicto. Seguía sin saber de qué estaba hecho, pero, realmente, eso le daba igual.

.-Conseguí hacer tratos con Alemania, Austria y Bulgaria, pero aún hay muchos países que se me resisten.

.-Deberías pedirle ayuda a os espíritus.

.-Tú y tus espíritus –se burló Tom moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-. Sabes que nunca nos hemos llevado del todo bien tus queridos espíritus y yo.

.-Porque no quieres escucharlos.

.-Porque nunca me dicen nada –refutó Tom-. Hablando de espíritus¿qué tal se llevan ellos con Potter?

.-Pues bastante bien… muy bien, me atrevería a decir. Pasó la prueba hace unas semanas y tuvo una buena acogida.

.-¿Qué tan buena?

.-Se elevó del suelo unos tres metros y la luz del rakish le rodeó por completo.

Tom elevó las cejas sorprendido.

.-Vaya… -se giró a Harry-. Te felicito, no muchos consiguen hacer eso.

.-Yo no hice nada –Harry se encogió de hombros-, todo lo hicieron ellos.

Karil le había explicado todo lo referente a la ceremonia unos días antes de que se celebrara. Durante la mayor parte del ritual los habitantes del poblado tocaban, bailaban y cantaban, liderados por la chamana, canciones dedicadas a los espíritus que hablaban sobre ellos y todos los poderes que tenía y lo que habían conseguido, para que todos se reunieran en torno al gran fuego, el elemento que unía los dos mundos, y dieran la bienvenida a los nuevos seres humanos que se unían a la gran familia de sus servidores. Pero para eso, los niños debían pasar dos pruebas: una en el mundo terrenal, demostrado que eran fuertes en cuerpo, y otra en el mundo de los espíritus, demostrando que eran fuertes en alma. Si no pasabas esta última morías, tu alma quedaba atrapada en aquel mundo y tu corazón dejaba de latir. Y para poder llegar a aquel mundo y pasar la prueba necesitabas una fuerte poción que te proporcionaba la chamana y hacía que te pusieras en contacto con tu alma y te transportaba al mundo de los espíritus. El rakish, anteriormente colocado, ayudaba a los espíritus a reconocerte y a través de él les demostraba a los demás si eras aceptado. Si vivías a la experiencia ya les podías ir dando las gracias a los espíritus, pero si, por alguna razón les caías excepcionalmente bien te hacían levitar y brillar con una luz blanca deslumbrante; a cuanta mayor altura, más en consideración te tenían.

Cuando Karil le había contado lo que había pasado en la ceremonia, Harry, como es normal, se había sorprendido. Y al hacerlo había vuelto a sentir esa extraña risa del espíritu que siempre le acompañaba transformada en un sutil cambio en el ambiente. Él, ante esto, había rodado los ojos y había sonreído acompañado por Karil.

.-Algo tuviste que haber hecho para que les cayeses tan bien a los espíritus –le sacó de golpe la voz de Tom de sus recuerdos.

.-Pues la verdad es que no tengo ni idea de lo que he podido hacer –Harry volvió a encogerse de hombros y siguió comiendo aquel aperitivo de dudosos ingredientes.

.-Entonces sus entrenamientos van bien¿no? –Tom se dirigió de vuelta a Aka, ignorando de nuevo la presencia de su pupilo.

.-Bueno, ha habido algunas complicaciones, sobretodo al principio, pero como tú dijiste, es un chico que aprende deprisa.

.-¿Qué tipo de complicaciones?

-Pues las típicas que tenéis vosotros "los magos civilizados" –se burló Aka-: le costó moverse a su alrededor silenciosamente, por lo que se metió en varios líos con los animales estando en la selva, pero en todos salió él solo bastante bien parado, con algún arañazo como mucho –aunque los susurros del jefe eran bajos y apenas audibles, Harry ya se había acostumbrado a estos y se sonrojó al oír este último comentario, aunque gracias a su nuevo tono de piel moreno y la poca iluminación de la choza no se notó para nada su vergüenza-. Y desde que empezó a utilizar el rakish para hacer magia sus hechizos no son tan poderosos como cuando los hacía con esa varita que vosotros utilizáis, pero supongo que sólo es cuestión de práctica.

.-Por lo que parece, aún sientes cierto desdén por nuestra sociedad.

.-Sabes perfectamente que magos de los vuestros nos han estado atizando durante mucho tiempo para que empecemos una guerra y tengan una oportunidad de matarnos.

.-Así que no habéis limado vuestras asperezas aún.

Harry había dejado ya de comer, completamente absorto en la conversación.

Aka, por su parte, negó con pesadumbre con la cabeza.

.-No. Mandé hace un par de meses a unos exploradores para que se aseguraran de que no les había pasado nada a las otras tribus que viven por los alrededores. De los tres que fueron sólo volvió uno diciendo que habían atacado los brujos civilizados a dos tribus y habían matado a todos los habitantes sin ninguna conmiseración ni remordimiento. Las barreras de mi poblado son fuertes, pero llegará el momento en que sucumban ante estos enemigos y no quiero imaginarme lo que podrá pasar.

.-Sabes que si necesitas mi ayuda puedes pedírmela.

.-Ya lo sé, Asyu, y te lo agradezco, pero tengo la sensación de que si esos monstruos quieren entrar, nada los podrá parar.

.-Bueno, pero por intentar no pasa nada –Tom se puso en pie. Aka y Harry le imitaron-. Vamos, Aka, vamos a ver lo que podemos hacer.

Harry les siguió. Aka y Tom se encaminaron hacia el claro donde Voldemort aparecía y desaparecía por el traslador sin entender Harry por qué. Cuando los dos magos mayores se pusieron hombro con hombro justo delante de los árboles y empezaron a murmurar hechizo tras hechizo, Harry entendió que las barreras del poblado de Aka empezaban justo allí, por eso el jefe solía decir que aquel claro no era un sitio seguro.

* * *

.-Vaya, hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, Asyu. 

.-Un placer volver a verte, Karil.

Sin ninguna duda, cualquiera podía sentir el ambiente tenso que se había generado cuando la vieja chamana y el mago tenebroso se habían encontrado en medio del poblado. Esos dos nunca se habían llevado del todo bien, como Harry descubriría después, pero solían tratarse con fría e hipócrita cortesía cuando se encontraban cara a cara. Había una maldad y una desconfianza en ese hombre que no acababan de gustar a Karil, y por el otro lado, la vieja chamana daba la sensación de que podía entrar en tu alma y en tu mente con solo mirarte con esos profundos ojos negros y que por mucha Oclumancia que supieras eras incapaz de cerrarle el paso, y eso sacaba a Voldemort de sus casillas.

.-¿Aún sigues con tus planes de dominar el mundo?

.-Por supuesto. Soy un hombre de ideas fijas.

.-Eso ya se ve. Y al parecer te da igual que haya un chico que te ha podido parar los pies en varias ocasiones.

.-Ese chico ahora está de mi lado.

.-Ese chico está confundido –la voz de Karil se hizo más fura de lo que ya lo era-. Su corazón y su alma son puros, no los corrompas.

.-Si Harry quiere le abriré los ojos ante la verdadera realidad. Eso no es corromper.

.-Le enseñarás una verdadera realidad vista desde tus ojos, y no es el mejor punto de vista.

.-Conmigo está a salvo y no en la ignorancia, como con Dumbledore.

.-Le tendrás engañado.

.-Por supuesto que no le tendré engañado.

.-¿Seguro? –Karil levantó una ceja con escepticismo, demostrándole que no se creía ni una palabra. Luego posó sus ojos negros en Harry, que estaba algo apartado, observando con curiosidad la conversación, y le instó a que la siguiera. Dándole la espalda e ignorando a Tom, puso una mano en la espalda del chico-. Ven, Harry. Hoy darás clase conmigo.

.-No le metas ideas raras en la cabeza, Karil –le espetó Tom.

.-Tranquilo, Asyu. Para eso ya estás tú¿no? –le respondió la chamana con sarcasmo sin darse la vuelta.

* * *

.-Venga, Harry. Relájate y concéntrate –le aconsejó Karil. 

Ella y Harry se encontraban en el pequeño claro que solía utilizar Harry para entrenar. El chico estaba arrodillado en el suelo, con las manos apoyadas en sus rodillas y los ojos cerrados. Karil caminaba a su alrededor susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras. Delante de Harry se encontraba una pequeña llama intentando sobrevivir entre un par de leños aún húmedos de la lluvia de hacía unas horas. Lo que Harry debía hacer era conseguir que esa pequeña llama se convirtiera en un buen fuego que sería utilizado después para cocinar. Pero claro, conseguir que la llama creciera no era nada fácil. Y aún menos si tenía que utilizar el rakish. Seguro que ya lo hubiera hecho si le dejaran utilizar su varita. Qué demonios, incluso sin utilizar la varita, usando la magia con las manos, ya lo hubiera conseguido. Pero no, tenía que hacerlo con el dichoso amuleto.

Ante sus pensamientos, el espíritu, ése que siempre le acompañaba, se rió, siendo notado, obviamente, por Harry.

.-Sí, tú te ríes mucho pero no ayudas nada –murmuró entre dientes sin abrir los ojos.

Karil, que le había oído, lanzó una silenciosa carcajada.

.-Pues pídeselo. A lo mejor te hace caso y te echa una mano.

.-¿Qué mano? Pero si los espíritus no tienen manos –se burló Harry aparentando inocencia, sin conseguirlo, por supuesto.

.-Es un decir –susurró la chamana. Luego le dio una colleja-, y no pierdas la concentración.

Harry negó con la cabeza divertido, pero hizo caso a la chamana y cerró los ojos.

De alguna forma tenía que conducir toda su magia hacia el rakish, pero la cuestión era¿cómo? Harry pensaba que sería más o menos como utilizar la varita o hacer magia con las manos, que sólo tenía que concentrarse un poco y sentir la magia antes de soltarla, pero¿por dónde soltar la magia si tenía que canalizarla en el amuleto¿Por el pecho? Ya lo había intentado y lo único que había conseguido había sido apagar la llama y tener que volver a encenderla.

.-Venga, Harry, concentra tu magia en un punto, cerca del rakish. Concéntrate en eso, sólo en eso.

Sí, bueno, decirlo es una cosa, pero hacerlo… la cosa se complicaba, no era tan sencillo.

De repente sintió una cálida presencia en su hombro, como si le acariciase dándole el apoyo que necesitaba. Y de alguna forma supo que podría hacerlo. El amuleto brilló y las llamas crecieron, haciendo sobresaltar a Harry.

.-Felicidades –le susurró Karil al oído.

Harry se encogió de hombros sin apartar sus ojos del fuego, aún sorprendido.

.-No tengo ni idea de cómo lo he hecho.

.-Estoy seguro de que si lo vuelves a intentar te saldrá mucho más rápido.

.-No lo creo. Ha sido el espíritu el que ha hecho todo.

.-Pues lo que yo creo es que solo te ha dado el empujón para conseguirlo. Venga, inténtalo hacer de nuevo, ya verás como lo vuelves a conseguir.

Karil hizo que el fuego que había hecho crecer Harry menguara hasta hacerse la pequeña llama del principio. Apenas le había supuesto esfuerzo, como Harry pudo observar. Sólo un pequeño murmullo salido de sus labios y un brillo de la piedra de su rakish, que en este caso era blanca y no verde como la de Harry, y el fuego casi se había extinguido.

.-¿Es que, acaso, no puedes darme un respiro? Llevamos un buen rato con lo mismo.

.-No hasta que te salga a la perfección, ya lo sabes.

Harry bufó, pero no discutió. Volvió a cerrar los ojos intentado concentrarse, construyendo la imagen mental de la llama en su cabeza. Cuando la tuvo bien definida, se la imagino creciendo, convirtiéndose en una buena hoguera, como la que había visto antes. Luego soltó el poco poder que había concentrado cerca del amuleto y susurró unas pocas palabras. Un calorcillo añadido a las altas temperaturas del clima le recorrió el cuerpo, demostrando que el pequeño hechizo hecho por el chico había tenido buenos resultados.

Varias gotas de sudor por la concentración y el esfuerzo le recorrieron desde las sienes toda la mejilla hasta perderse en la fina túnica que Harry vestía.

.-Enhorabuena, Harry. ¿Ves como no era tan difícil?

Harry en respuesta le mandó una mirada asesina. Luego se secó el sudor y se puso de pie, estirando sus agarrotados músculos.

.-¿Crees que Tom se ha ido ya? –preguntó, terminando de ponerse en pie.

.-No lo creo, pero no estoy segura.

.-Tengo que hablar unas cosas con él. Nos vemos luego, Karil.

Ella se limitó a inclinar la cabeza, indicándole que le había escuchado. Harry se despidió con un gesto de mano y se internó en la selva en dirección al poblado.

* * *

Había buscado a Tom por todo el poblado, incluso había preguntado a unos cuantos por él, pero nadie sabía a dónde había ido. Lo único que sabían era que aún no se había marchado de allí por medio del traslador, por lo tanto aún tenía alguna oportunidad para hablar con él. Realmente quería hablar con él. Necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando en el resto del mundo, lejos de ese calor y esa humedad infernales. Y cómo olvidarse de aquellos mosquitos asesinos… 

Como si los hubiera llamado con el pensamiento, una bandada de mosquitos se dirigió hacia él. Tuvo que dar varios manotazos y aplastar a unos cuantos para que le dejaran medianamente en paz y no se le metieran por la nariz o por las orejas.

Caminó hacia fuera del poblado por un pequeño sendero que comunicaba con un arroyo de agua fresca y clara. Aka solía estar por las inmediaciones del arroyo cuando quería pensar y estar a solas. Aquel era el último sitio que le quedaba por buscar, si Tom no estaba allí…

Pero sí que estaba. El jefe y él se encontraban sentados en el suelo conversando en la usual voz baja y susurrante. Desde donde estaba Harry no podía oír con claridad la conversación. Se aproximó un par de pasos más entrando en el campo visual de Tom que, al verle, se calló y le miró.

.-¿Ya has terminado la clase con la vieja Karil? –le preguntó, con algo de burla al nombrar a la chamana.

.-Sí, terminé hace un rato. Te he estado buscando desde entonces.

.-Pues ahora que Karil está libre voy a aprovechar; tengo que hablar de un par de cosas con ella. Nos vemos luego, Asyu, Harry –Aka, con una inclinación de cabeza se alejó en dirección al poblado.

.-¿Y para qué me estabas buscando?

.-Quiero que me pongas al día de todo lo que ha pasado en este tiempo que he estado aquí. Quiero saber que ha pasado en el Ministerio, en Hogwarts… todo.

Tom suspiró. Sabía que si iba, Harry iba a sacar el tema. No podía evitarlo, entraba dentro del trato que Harry estuviera al corriente de todo.

.-No ha pasado gran cosa –comenzó-. Dumbledore y su Orden no han parado de buscarte en todo este tiempo y el Ministerio está en caos desde que se descubrió que habías desaparecido. Caín me comentó que Fudge ha prestado a una docena de aurores y a un par de inefables a Dumbledore para ayudar en tu búsqueda.

.-Caín –nombró Harry con burla-. Quién iba a pensarse que él se iba a hacer mortífago, y no sólo eso, sino que también tu espía.

.-Bueno, tú te vas a convertir en mi mano derecha, así que tampoco resulta tan raro.

Harry dibujó una sonrisa sarcástica en sus labios.

.-Supongo que no, pero aún así –se encogió de hombros-. ¿Y qué se dice en Hogwarts¿Has planeado algún nuevo ataque?

.-Mis espías en Hogwarts me han informado que aquello también está bastante revuelto desde que tú no estás. El quidditch ha sido suspendido, así como las salidas a Hogsmeade y, al parecer, los profesores son más duros que nunca. Tus queridos amigos, los dos pelirrojos y la sangre sucia, han vuelto a formar el club de Defensa ése que creaste el año pasado.

.-En realidad lo creó Hermione, pero a mí me plantó de profesor.

.-Al parecer no lo hiciste tan mal, tus muchachos dieron bastante guerra a mis mortífagos en el Ministerio.

.-Ni me lo recuerdes –Harry negó con la cabeza-. ¿Qué hay de los ataques?

.-Pues en realidad nada. Les estoy dando un respiro al viejo loco y a sus aurores. Pero tengo planeado volver a asaltar Azkaban para sacar a los mortífagos que fueron capturados, con tu ayuda debo añadir.

.-¿Para cuándo?

.-Aún no lo sé. Será a finales de este año o a principios del que viene.

.-¿Y cómo andan tus mortífagos con mi búsqueda? –una diminuta chispa de diversión brilló en los apagados ojos del muchacho.

Tom estuvo a punto de dejar escapar una carcajada, pero consiguió contenerse.

.-Para ser sinceros, si Macnair no encuentra pronto alguna pista tuya creo que le va a dar una apoplejía, o algo así. No tiene ni una sola idea de dónde puedes estar.

.-Y estoy seguro de que tú te lo pasas de miedo viéndole temblar a tus pies.

.-¿Para qué mentirte? –Tom se encogió de hombros-. Es muy divertido ver como un hombre que tiene la constitución física de un armario se echa a tus pies a temblar y a lloriquear como un crío de tres años.

Harry miró fijamente a Tom sin dejar vislumbrar ningún sentimiento en sus gestos.

.-Tienes una mente enferma¿lo sabías, Tom?

* * *

Wola! Bueno, para todo aquel a quien le interese ya tengo la conexión arreglada. Así que ya no tengo que preocuparme de escaparme e irme a un ciber xDD 

Respecto al capítulo… ya, ya sé que es un coñazo y que no ha servido de nada esperar durante tantos días, pero… jooo, es que me apetecía poner el momento en el que Tom va por primera vez a ver a Harry y ya de paso se encuentra con Karil. También sé que Tom está un poco fuera de carácter, pero hay que comprenderle, el hombre está en un sitio donde tiene a alguien que sabe que no sería capaz de traicionarle, así que se relaja (no mucho, no os penséis) y… bueno, pues eso, que no le machaquéis por tomarse unas mini-mini-vacaciones. En compensación, el siguiente capítulo es bastante más interesante, al menos eso es lo que yo creo.

Y, por supuesto, no podrían faltar mis agradecimientos a todos aquellos que se toman unos minutos para hacerme feliz mandándome un review. Muchísisisimas gracias a todos, sois estupendos.

**Serenitakou**: Me alegro que no tengas el hacha preparada para mí, es un consuelo ;D xD Bueno, respecto a lo de Harry y Voldy… deberás esperar y leer para saber como termina la cosa, no? Realmente no sé que final va a tener el fic, ya se decidirá mientras vaya escribiendo. Por cierto, muchísimas gracias por tu review en el fic del cumpleaños de Harry. Qué ilusión me hizo cuando veo, mientras estoy escribiendo, que me acababas de dejar un comentario allí. Si te digo que me puse a dar saltos mi habitación¿te lo creerías? xD Venga, wapa, actualiza tu fic prontito, ok? Un besote y cuídate.

**EugeBlack**: Hola! Bueno, me he tardado un poco, pero aquí tienes un nuevo cap antes de irte. Espero que en tu viaje te lo pases muy bien y que no tengas ningún problema. La verdad es que no se me había ocurrido escribir una escena de Albus o del Ministerio en su "preocupación" por Harry (sí hay una del Ministerio haciendo cosas que no deberían, pero ésa ya la leerás –sonrisa maléfica-), pero tal vez escriba algo en próximos capítulos. No sería una mala idea, me la apunto! xD ;D Sobre el final… intentaré no defraudar a nadie, pero eso realmente es difícil, así que no sé que hacer. A lo mejor hago que el planeta estalle y todos contentos xD Nah, tranqui, intentaré que mi mente sádica no idee un final así. A lo mejor te creerás que soy una descarada, pero… te podrías pasar por mi fic _Feliz cumpleaños, Harry_ y darme tu opinión? Te lo agradecería un montón ;) Un besote, wapa. A ver si puedo leer algo nuevo tuyo pronto ;)

**Elementhp**: Buenas! Sip, el otro chiquillo murió, la historia necesitaba un poco de drama ;) Por cierto, no sé a que "otra" te refieres, a la del sueño o a quién? Cuídate. Bye!

**gandulfo**: Hola! Lo intentaré ;) Besos.

**myca**: Wenas! Bueno, un poco tarde, pero aquí tienes el nuevo cap. La conexión ya se arregló, así que supongo que el siguiente cap no tardará mucho. Espero que este cap te haya gustado. Besotes!

**Aidee**: Aquí tienes el nuevo cap. Espero no haberte defraudado. Cuídate! Saludos.

**Tom O'neill Riddle**: Pues que sepas que yo quiero volver a leer algo tuyo pronto. Estás escribiendo un nuevo fic, no? De qué va? Jeje, realmente me gusta que la gente se raye la cabeza ;) Bueno, ya te puedes ir imaginando la cara de los mortífagos cuando Harry se presente ante ellos como la mano derecha de Voldy xD Bueno, que a ver, hablando de la pedantería por las vacaciones… te podrías pasar por mi fic _Feliz cumpleaños, Harry_ y darme tu opinión? Es muy sentimental y un poco patético, pero me encantaría saber que es lo que piensas de él, qué te parece? Bueno, de todas formas muchas gracias. Muchos besos xikete. Y ten cuidado cuando vayas con copas de más ;)

**Salube**: Vaya, gracias ;) Me alegro que el fic te guste. Eso de que acabe todo bien para Harry es un poco relativo, no te parece? ;) Bueno, espero que el fic te siga gustando. Besos.

Pues ya está. Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo.

Los reviews son el combustible que utilizan mis dedos y mi cerebro para seguir escribiendo, así que… REVIEWS, PLEASE!

Besazos

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_


	15. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

_**A REFUGIO EN LA OSCURIDAD**_

_**Capítulo 14**_

Era un día precioso. Había un par de nubes blancas dispersas por el cielo azul claro. Pequeños pajarillos piaban y extendían su canto sobrevolando un verde prado punteado de flores de múltiples colores. A un lado corría un fresco y claro arroyo, rodeado de matorrales, juncos y algún que otro árbol alto y frondoso. Al otro lado se extendía un vivo y amplio bosque, con un bonito edificio irguiéndose en sus límites. Tenía varios pisos de altura y estaba construido con un extraño material verde claro. Todo el lugar emitía una sensación indescriptible de paz y tranquilidad. No obstante, eso no se podía percibir en una de las habitaciones del gran caserón.

.-¡Aydun, no! Ya has fallado demasiadas veces.

.-¡Demasiadas veces? Técnicamente sólo ha sido una, las otras estaba demasiado alejada de él como para poder ayudarle como es debido.

.-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

.-Por supuesto que sí tiene algo que ver.

El azul y el negro se enfrentaron en una cruda batalla de miradas. Ninguno de los dos cedió ante el otro.

.-Jefe, dame una última oportunidad. Te prometo que no volveré a fallar.

Un suspiro exasperado escapó de los labios del hombre mayor. Éste se pasó una mano por su pelo azabache veteado de gris y se sentó en una silla que hizo aparecer con un movimiento de mano.

.-Aydun –la voz grave y fuerte del hombre rompió el silencio que se había formado-, no vas a volver. El pasado no se puede cambiar y perdiste tu última oportunidad.

.-Mi última oportunidad… -bufó la chica-. Sabes perfectamente, jefe, que eso no es justo. Todos mis compañeros han tenido muchas más oportunidades que yo y han bajado más veces a la Tierra.

.-Todos tus compañeros son mucho más disciplinados que tú. ¿Cómo quieres que confiemos en ti si lo único que haces es meterte en líos?

Aydun sonrió con culpabilidad.

.-No puedo evitar meterme en líos, jefe. Lo llevo en los genes.

.-Claro que puedes evitarlo, Aydun, lo que pasa es que no quieres. Todas las semanas oigo quejas de ti, y no es porque seas una mala estudiante, sabes que eres una de las mejores, pero todo tu expediente está lleno de normas que has roto. No puedes esperar que volvamos a confiar en ti y te permitamos volver a la Tierra.

.-Entonces… -Aydun le miró con el ceño fruncido-… entonces, él se quedará sin guardián.

.-No es que haya mucha diferencia con el pasado –espetó el hombre duramente-. Además, puedes hacer tu trabajo desde aquí.

.-Jefe, sabes perfectamente que no puedo –la voz de la chica, antes dulce, se convirtió en fría y dura-. Él ya ha sufrido bastante, no puedes dejar que siga donde está. ¡Lo único que hará será sufrir más!

.-Él está donde está por tu culpa.

.-¿Por mi culpa? –lágrimas de rabia empezaron a agolparse en sus ojos azules-. Si me hubierais dado permiso podría haber hecho algo contra esa gente y hubiera podido evitar que él pasara la niñez que ha pasado, pero no, no se puede tocar a esos remedos de humanos¿verdad?

.-Aydun, sabes perfectamente que estaba escrito en su destino la infancia que debía pasar.

.-Sí, tienes razón, pero también está escrito en su destino que yo sería su guardiana, sino le habríais dado su protección a alguien más experimentado. Así que no entiendo por qué no dejáis que vuelva e intente corregir lo que he hecho mal.

.-No te dejamos porque sabemos que te meterás en algún lío, o aún peor, le meterás a él en otro lío más, y no estamos dispuestos a que dificultes el problema más de lo que está.

.-Quiero ayudarle.

.-No, Aydun, no quieres ayudarle. Lo único que quieres es conseguir que te den las alas y que sepas que por el camino que vas va a ser muy difícil que las consigas.

Las lágrimas terminaron por caer por las mejillas enrojecidas de la chica. Aydun apretó los puños e intentó controlarlas a la vez que intentaba serenarse.

.-Puede que al principio fuera así, pero… Jefe, le he estado observando, no puede seguir allí. He visto sus pesadillas, las pesadillas que tiene todas las noches… Sé que él no debería estar con él y también sé que sólo tengo que convencerle y ayudarle a volver al buen camino.

.-¿Encima quieres presentarte ante él? –el hombre alzó una ceja no queriendo creer lo que estaba oyendo-. ¡Es que acaso estás loca? –se puso de pie de un salto, tirando la silla al suelo-. Ya es bastante con que él tenga tu pulsera y te haya visto, así que no pienses ni por un momento que vas a volver. La discreción y el anonimato es nuestra primera norma y tú ya la has roto. Mi respuesta es no, Aydun, y es mi última palabra.

Aydun le miró con dolor brillando en sus penetrantes ojos azules y las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Luego, y sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta y salió de la habitación con un sonoro portazo tras ella.

El hombre dentro de la habitación se volvió a pasar la mano por el pelo y soltó un suspiro derrotado. Aydun era una buena chica y sabía que tenía buenas intenciones, pero no podía dejar que se marchara de nuevo. Aquel chico había roto su destino, se había desviado de su camino y ya no se merecía tener un guardián. Aunque cabía la posibilidad de que él pudiera volver sobre sus pasos y retomar el rumbo hacia su verdadero destino, no iba a arriesgarse a perder a Aydun por el camino. No sería la primera que decidiese quedarse en la Tierra hasta el fin de sus días, y Aydun era demasiado poderosa como para perderla.

Con una mirada a los terrenos a través del gran ventanal, el hombre salió de la habitación. Tenía que buscar algo para mantener ocupada a la chica.

* * *

Gotas saladas bañaban los profundos ojos azules y las enrojecidas mejillas, expresando la rabia y el enojo que sentía su dueña sin tener ninguna otra forma de demostrarlo. Una cálida brisa hacía ondear su largo y precioso pelo cobrizo suelto a su espalda, como si quisiera consolarla y secarle las lágrimas. Pero no lo conseguía. Estaba demasiado concentrada en sí misma como para notar lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Fue así como la encontró ella. Había oído toda la pelea que había mantenido Aydun con uno de sus jefes, realmente dudaba que hubiera alguien en la casa que no lo hubiera oído, y desde que había escuchado el fuerte portazo, la había estado buscando por todas partes hasta que la encontró allí, en aquel saliente de la cascada que se había convertido en su lugar favorito. Viéndola allí, intentado serenarse, sentada sobre esa roca húmeda con solo una fina túnica blanca e ignorando las gotas de agua del río que salpicaban tanto en aquella parte, no pudo menos que recordarle de cierta forma a su padre; su mismo porte, su misma mirada penetrante, su mismo carácter impulsivo y tozudo…

Se aproximó a ella sin prisas y sin dejar de mirarla. No quería asustarla, pero Aydun no atendía a nada de su alrededor, por eso se sobresaltó cuando sintió la fría y etérea mano de la mujer en su mejilla.

.-Madre, me asustaste –dijo Aydun volteando su cara y secándose las lágrimas para que la mujer no la viera llorar.

.-Lo siento, cariño. Estabas muy ensimismada en tus pensamientos –la mujer se sentó en el suelo, con su larga túnica aperlada a su alrededor, al lado de su hija sin molestarse por las gotas de agua que la traspasaban-. ¿Te apetece hablar sobre algo en especial?

.-Seguro que oíste la discusión, así que no creo que haya algo nuevo que pueda contarte –Aydun se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa triste dibujándose en sus encarnados labios.

.-Puede que tengas razón –dijo la mujer con voz dulce y suave, confortante-, pero tal vez te sientas mejor si me lo cuentas.

.-Simplemente, madre, no consigo entender por qué no pueden confiar un poco más en mí. Sólo pido una segunda oportunidad.

.-Ellos son muy duros, Aydun. No les gusta que se cometan errores.

.-Yo intenté detenerle madre, pero no pude.

.-Lo sé, cariño. Te estuve observando la mayoría del tiempo.

.-Puede que… -Aydun bajó la mirada, incapaz de seguir viendo a los ojos negros de su madre-… puede que al principio aceptara bajar a la Tierra sobretodo para ganar puntos y ganar las alas… sabes que siempre he deseado conseguir las alas, pero ahora lo que más me interesa es ayudarle –volvió a alzar la vista y vio que su madre no había apartado su mirada de ella-. Lo digo en serio, madre. En el poco tiempo que estuve cerca de él pude conocerle mejor y… ahora ya no quiero ayudarle sólo para conseguir las alas, quiero ayudarle por ser él y porque yo puedo hacerlo. No quiero que siga sufriendo.

La mujer sonrió y contuvo las ganas de abrazar a su hija como tanto quería ella y como tanto necesitaba su niña, pero lo único que conseguiría con ello sería hacerla pasar un mal rato con la frialdad de su cuerpo inconsistente. Era uno de los inconvenientes de ser un fantasma.

.-¿Y por qué quieres ayudarle¿Acaso es por ser él…?

.-No, madre, no solo lo hago por papá –le interrumpió la chica negando con la cabeza, sin mirarla de nuevo-, ni tampoco porque es famoso ni nada parecido. Le quiero ayudar por ser solamente él, porque ha sufrido demasiado en su vida y no se merece sufrir más, porque me gustaría verle sonreír y observar sus ojos brillando como nunca lo han hecho… Por que me gustaría verle feliz.

La mujer sonrió con comprensión. Ahora ya empezaba a entender mejor las cosas y a entender a los jefes de su hija.

.-Aydun, a lo mejor el quid de la cuestión en todo esto sea el cariño que le tienes a ese chico. A ellos no les gusta perder a personas como tú y tal vez, y sólo tal vez, te estén impidiendo que vuelvas por eso.

.-La única razón por la que mis jefes pierden a mi gente es porque quieren quedarse en la Tierra, y un guardián sólo se quiere quedar en la Tierra porque se ha enam… -Aydun abrió los ojos, entendiendo ya lo que quería decir su madre-. Madre, cómo puedes pensar eso. Yo no me voy a enamorar nunca, me gusta mucho mi trabajo de guardián.

.-Ay, cariño –su madre la sonrió con dulzura-. Eso solía decirlo mucho tu padre –extendió una de sus blancas manos hasta acariciar con suavidad la mejilla de su hija-. El amor no se puede controlar, cielo. No puedes decidir no enamorarte nunca, porque no sabes lo que te puede pasar mañana ni si encontrarás al hombre por el cual dejarías todo para estar con él.

.-¿Me estás diciendo que me he enamorado de él? –preguntó Aydun con burla.

.-Yo eso no lo sé, Aydun. ¿Lo sabes tú? –la mujer volvió a sonreír, se levantó y se alejó en dirección a la casa.

'_¿Yo¿Yo enamorada de él? Mi madre está definitivamente loca. Yo no me voy a enamorar nunca'_

Apartando sus pensamientos de su mente, se levantó y respiró el aire puro echándose a la espalda los mechones de cabello que le molestaban en la cara.

Su madre siempre tenía esa reacción en ella, con solo una sonrisa conseguía que se relajase y le contara todo lo que la preocupaba. Era una persona… fantasma estupenda.

Volvió a respirar profundamente, oliendo el perfume de los pinos del bosque y el de la humedad de las orillas del río y de las piedras, un aroma que la encantaba. Luego y cogiendo carrerilla se impulsó en el borde de la roca y saltó por la catarata cayendo de cabeza limpiamente en el agua cristalina del lago en el que desembocaba ese río. Acababa de romper otra norma: "Está prohibido tirarse de las cataratas del río sin la autorización previa de un profesor ni su vigilancia". Bueno, qué más daba una norma más o una menos en su expediente.

Con sus ojos azules brillando maliciosamente, salió del lago después de unas brazadas y se escurrió su largo pelo. Ahora sólo quedaba dejar todo el piso empapado de la casa para terminar con la pequeña gamberrada que acababa de idear. Si la iban a obligar a quedarse allí por la fuerza no iba a hacer la convivencia fácil.

* * *

La nieve cubría todos los terrenos del castillo. El lago, parcialmente helado, reflejaba los débiles rayos de un sol saliendo de detrás de las montañas coronadas de un blanco cegador. Los habitantes del castillo más madrugadores comenzaron a despertar y a desesperezarse para empezar el último día de clase antes de las vacaciones de Navidad.

En la torre de Gryffindor, unos inteligentes ojos castaños se abrieron a un nuevo día. Se levantó de la cama de un salto y se movió con rapidez para ducharse y vestirse. Necesitaba ir a la biblioteca antes de desayunar. Bajó a la Sala Común terminando de hacerse el nudo de la corbata. Seguramente, Ron aún ni siquiera se habría despertado, así que no le esperó. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío al andar por los fríos y desiertos pasillos, con las corrientes de aire colándose por las más pequeñas rendijas de las paredes y las ventanas.

La biblioteca ya estaba abierta, como era lo usual en días lectivos. Madame Pince estaba sentada en su mesa con un libro abierto sobre ella, completamente concentrada en su lectura. Hermione entró y saludó a la mujer de pasada encaminándose hacia la sección de Aritmancia, apenas sin mirarla. No pasó demasiado tiempo buscando, prácticamente se sabía la biblioteca como la palma de su mano. Agarró el libro y asegurándose de que era el que necesitaba salió de la biblioteca, no sin antes registrarlo donde Madame Pince y firmar el permiso. Cuando salió se encontró con que los pasillos seguían tan desiertos como minutos antes y eso sólo consiguió que un nuevo escalofrío le recorriera toda la espalda de nuevo. No le gustaba nada caminar por los pasillos del castillo ella sola, le había sentir vulnerable e insegura, pero no tenía otra opción si quería sacar un libro de la biblioteca antes de que lo reclamasen los demás. Incluso era casi un milagro que aún estuviera en la biblioteca.

De repente, un cosquilleo en la parte de atrás de la cabeza le indicó que alguien la observaba. Se detuvo y miró a su alrededor. No había nadie más que ella en el pasillo. Negó con la cabeza exasperada consigo misma, llamándose paranoica. Por supuesto que sentía que alguien la observaba, en el mundo mágico los cuadros se movían y solían seguirte con la mirada al pasar. Con un suspiro intentando tranquilizarse reanudó su marcha hacia su sala común, pero entonces empezó a oír unas fuertes pisadas, unas pisadas de hombre.

Respirando e intentado serenarse apresuró su caminata, intentando dejar atrás a aquellos pasos, pero era obvio que su perseguidor también aceleró su paso. Minutos después la muchacha giró a la derecha por un pasillo y se recostó contra la pared, esperando al alumno de la bromita con la mano apretando con fuerza y firmeza la varita dispuesta a mandarle la primera maldición que le llegara a la cabeza. Después de unos minutos esperando, aflojó el agarre de su varita al no ver al alumno y no oír sus pisadas desde momentos antes. Volvió a respirar comprendiendo que su perseguidor no era tal y había caminado por el mismo corredor que ella por pura casualidad, pero que al final debía de haber girado en algún cruce de pasillos y el ruido de sus pisadas había desaparecido. Solía ocurrir bastantes veces que cualquier nimio ruido se ampliara en esos largos pasillos solitarios sobretodo a esas horas de la mañana.

Volvió a respirar hondo y reanudó su marcha. Un pasillo… otro… Sí, definitivamente había sido una estúpida paranoica. Ya no sentía el cosquilleo en la nuca ni oía más pasos. Un pasillo más, ya bastante más relajada que al principio, pero entonces volvió a oír más pasos detrás de ella, unos pasos que se acercaban con rapidez. Decidiendo que no iba a volver a caer en el mismo juego siguió caminando con la cabeza alta, aunque apretaba con fuerza el libro contra su pecho infundiéndose valor.

Los pasos misteriosos volvieron a desaparecer de repente. Hermione, ya bastante mosqueada con la bromita, giró sobre sí misma intentado descubrir al gracioso, pero, obviamente, no lo encontró. Bufó de mal humor y siguió caminando, con la mirada fija en el frente. Fue a pasar por un nuevo cruce de pasillos cuando de pronto…

.-¡Buh!

La exclamación dicha tan cerca de su oído consiguió que saltara del susto y sacara de su varita con una rapidez sorprendente, apuntando directamente al corazón de la persona que se escondía en las sombras.

.-Vaya, Granger, no sabía que eras tan asustadiza –reconocería aquella voz burlona arrastrando las palabras en cualquier parte del mundo.

.-¡Malfoy! –exclamó enfadada-. ¿Tú eres tonto o sólo te estás entrenando?

.-Realmente estoy aprendiendo de la mejor –contestó el chico con sorna saliendo de entre las sombras.

No era la primera vez que Hermione pensaba que Draco Malfoy era atractivo. Muy atractivo, a decir verdad. Su pelo rubio platino, sus fríos ojos grises y sus finas y aristocráticas facciones daban a aquel chico un aspecto de ángel que era contradicho por su arisco, desdeñoso, impertinente y sarcástico carácter. Todo un desperdicio de muchacho, en opinión de la Gryffindor, sólo por su estúpida y altanera forma de ser. Sin duda era un chico astuto e inteligente, digno miembro de su casa, pero eso no conseguía que se viera mejor a ojos de Hermione.

.-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Malfoy? –preguntó ella sin guardar la varita.

.-Para ser sincero, lo único que quería era darte un susto y pasármelo bien un rato –Malfoy se encogió de hombros elegantemente, como todo un Malfoy, acompañado de su sonrisa burlona-. En verdad me has sorprendido con lo fácil que me ha resultado hacerlo. Se ve que los Gryffindor al fin y al cabo no son tan valientes como predican.

.-Cómprate un bosque y piérdete, Malfoy –dijo Hermione enfurecida, apretando los labios en una mueca inquietantemente similar a la de la profesora McGonagall.

.-Sin duda podría, recuerda que soy muy, muy rico, pero es más divertido para mí quedarme aquí y volver a asustarte de vez en cuando.

.-No creo que seas tan rico ahora que tu padre está en Azkaban.

.-¡Cállate, sangre sucia! Se ve que eres una ignorante en cuanto a costumbres mágicas se refiere, típico de tu raza –Malfoy miró a Hermione como se miraría a un chicle pegado a la suela del zapato-. Para que lo sepas es costumbre que en las familias de sangre pura ricas, no como la de tu noviecito el comadreja, se crea una cámara en Gringotts a los pocos días de nacer un nuevo miembro de la familia y se transfiera una gran cantidad de galeones para el uso personal del niño. Por lo tanto, por si tu cerebro de muggle no lo ha entendido aún, yo, por mí solo, soy asquerosamente rico.

.-¿Y qué me quieres decir con eso, Malfoy¿Te crees que me das envidia? Da igual todo el dinero que tengas, Malfoy, no podrás comprar un cerebro que te sirva para ser inteligente ni para llenar esa gran cabeza hueca que tienes.

Sin dar tiempo a que Malfoy volviera a contestar, Hermione se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino hacia su casa, pero un comentario de Malfoy la hizo pararse en seco.

.-¿Y dónde está vuestra Gallina de los Huevos de Oro Potter¿Tan cobarde es que le da miedo hasta venir a la escuela? –los ojos grises de Malfoy brillaron con malicia-. ¿O es que aún se encuentra llorando por la desaparición de su querido padrino? La verdad es que su muerte no es una gran pérdida, un asqueroso chucho menos en el mundo…

Una gran bofetada interrumpió el comentario de Malfoy. Hermione se le había acercado con un par de grandes zancadas y le había cruzado la cara con toda la fuerza que había sido capaz de reunir. Malfoy se llevó una mano a su mejilla completamente enrojecida y miró a la chica con la furia brillando en sus ojos y en los gestos de su cara. Se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante unos interminables segundos hasta que el chico alzó la mano para devolver el golpe, no podía permitir que una simple sangre sucia le hiriera el orgullo de esa forma, pero una fuerte mano le sostuvo el brazo en el aire.

.-¿Con toda la educación que has recibido, hurón, y aún no has aprendido que a las mujeres no se las toca?

La voz ligeramente ronca de Ron se escuchó desde detrás de Malfoy a la vez que le retorcía el brazo sujeto a la espalda.

.-No sabía que los leones atacaban por la espalda, comadreja.

.-No es algo que solamos hacer, hurón, a no ser que inmundas serpientes hagan actos indignos, como es pegar a una mujer –le contestó Ron, con la ira que sentía reflejándose en sus ojos azules marinos mientras apretaba su agarre.

.-Vaya, comadreja¿has pensado tú solo toda esa frase o la sangre sucia aquí presente te ha ayudado?

.-No necesito ayuda para insultarte, Malfoy, eso es tremendamente sencillo.

Con un último apretón, Ron soltó el brazo del Slytherin y se puso al lado de Hermione y le instó a caminar pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

.-Vamos, Hermione, tengo que hablar de una cosa contigo, no pierdas el tiempo con asquerosos reptiles.

.-Ten cuidado, sangre sucia, nunca sabes quien es el que te puede estar siguiendo por los solitarios y aterradores pasillos de un castillo.

* * *

Buenas! Aquí terminó el capítulo. Qué os pareció? Ahora ya sabéis más cosas de la sombra ésa extraña, no os quejaréis, y salió a escena nuestro dulce y cariñoso Draco, como siempre en su estilo ;) Os gustó? Espero que sí lo haya hecho, no como el capítulo anterior, que al parecer no gustó a demasiada gente. Pero bueno, espero que éste lo haya compensado, si no, lo siento.

De todas formas muchísimas gracias a los que me dejaron un comentario. Aún no estoy del todo enterada de qué va el rollo éste de la prohibición de escribir las contestaciones a los reviews en el capítulo, así que si alguien está enterado, me podría echar un cable y explicarme? Muchísimas gracias por anticipado.

Antes de que se me olvide, os recomiendo los fics de PaddyPau, sobretodo a los que les guste la pareja Draco/Hermione. Aquí mi amiga es una fanática de esa pareja y tiene dos fics estupendos de esos dos (aparte de un fic Ron/Hermione fantástico) que realmente son geniales. Así que ya sabéis, si os gusta la pareja daros una vuelta por sus fics y dejadle algún comentario, que le hacen mucha ilusión.

Bueno, mis enormes agradecimientos a **EugeBlack**, **SerenitaKou** y **AgosMalfoy**. Por recomendación de **AgosMalfoy** (muchas gracias, wapa), ahora contestaré a los reviews a través de un e-mail, así que, por favor, dejad la dirección para que pueda enviar la repuesta al review, ok?

Bueno, un besote a todos. Si alguien ha llegado a leer hasta aquí con todas estas notas de autor se merece un premio ;)

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_

PD: Reto: a ver quién es capaz de adivinar quién es el padre de Aydun.


	16. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

_**A REFUGIO EN LA OSCURIDAD**_

_**Capítulo 15**_

La noche era silenciosa. Harry se movía entre los árboles, con un mono recientemente muerto al hombro y la lanza cruzada y atada a su espalda, con sigilo, sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. Ese día le había tocado a él ir a cazar. Por supuesto que él no era el único que había ido a por comida, había cinco cazadores más para el resto del poblado, pero ese día él era el encargado de conseguir comida para Karil, para Aka y su familia y para él. Con el mono que llevaba a la espalda era más que suficiente.

Harry sabía que la prueba que tenía que pasar para ser considerado adulto estaba cerca. Seguramente no tardaría más de una semana en llegar. No le apetecía pasar un mes solo, y aún menos en aquella época del año. Aunque guardaba todos sus sentimientos y sus pensamientos al fondo de su mente no podía evitar sentirse algo melancólico. Le hubiera gustado pasar las Navidades y el Año Nuevo con Ron y Hermione, y también con Lupin, pero sabía que eso era absolutamente imposible. Lo tendría que pasar absolutamente solo en un lugar bastante peligroso. Era en momentos como ése en que se arrepentía de haberse escapado y haberse ido con Voldemort, pero rápidamente borraba esos pensamientos de su cabeza al recordar todo lo que había sufrido con Dumbledore.

Saltando desde una de las ramas de un gran árbol llegó a los terrenos del poblado cayendo de pie en el suelo, como los gatos. Sonrió al recordar a Karil diciéndole que cada vez se parecía más a una pantera al ver el sigilo de Harry cuando éste se movía o intentaba ocultarse, algo que era claramente ineficaz con la chamana, pues ésta siempre parecía saber donde se encontraba él, aun incluso cuando tenía los ojos cerrados. Ciertamente, el duro entrenamiento de Aka había tenido muy buenos resultados. Ya no hacía el más mínimo ruido al caminar por la selva o al trepar y pasar de árbol en árbol. Sus ojos verdes siempre estaban atentos a cualquier cosa que pudiera crear un sonido en el tenso silencio. Aunque una de las cosas que más le había costado había sido aprender a moverse sin ningún tipo de tejido que cubriera sus pies, ahora ya no sufría de esas debilidades, aunque aún recordaba el dolor de sus plantas despellejadas y en carne viva aquellos primeros días. Apenas un par de semanas después sus pies ya presentaban una dura capa de piel cubriendo toda la planta del pie sirviéndole, en cierto modo, también como una especie de almohadilla, como los felinos.

Con el primate aún a cuestas, Harry avanzó a través del poblado en dirección a la casa de Aka, donde era costumbre que comieran Karil y él acompañando a la familia del jefe, pero se detuvo al oír la voz de Aka hablando en bajos susurros, más bajos de lo normal, como si estuviera hablando de algo confidencial con alguien y no quisiera que nadie se enterara. Pero, por mucho que hubiera cambiado Harry, aún conservaba su insaciable curiosidad, así que posó la pieza de caza en el suelo y se acercó con cuidado y sin hacer ruido adonde se encontraban Aka y el otro hombre al que no llegaba a reconocer.

.-Están exterminando a todos sin piedad. No dejan vivos ni a los niños –oyó Harry hablar al hombre desconocido-. Sólo queda esta tribu en pie. Y también la chica que consiguió escapar del ataque, pero no sabemos donde está.

.-¿No la habéis encontrado?

.-Escapó a la selva antes de que pudiéramos decirle nada. No creo que sobreviva ella sola, sobretodo en esa parte de la selva.

Harry apenas oyó un suspiro del jefe de la tribu, pero si oyó cuando los dos hombres se levantaron y se dispusieron a salir de la cabaña. Harry se apartó corriendo, volvió a echarse el mono a la espalda y se aproximó con rapidez a la choza de Aka, encontrándose a Shira, la mujer del jefe, dentro de la vivienda esperándole para preparar la comida. Harry le dio el mono y le ayudó a despellejarle y a cortar la carne en finas tiras, aún pensando en la conversación que había escuchado.

* * *

El viento soplaba con fuerza a su alrededor. El fuego frente a él, sin embargo, permanecía imperturbable, como si no hubiera ningún tipo de viento corriendo por todos lados. Harry se concentró un poco más y pronunciando unas cuantas palabras el viento pasó por en medio del fuego, como si una columna de aire lo atravesara, y se hizo un agujero en las llamas, con éstas aún danzando a su alrededor. La piedra verde del rakish dejó de brillar, al no tener más magia a su disposición para alimentarse, y el viento se aquietó y el fuego disminuyó hasta convertirse en una pequeña y tambaleante llama entre unos leños totalmente carbonizados. 

Las gotas de sudor caían por las mejillas de Harry hasta perderse en el cuello de la túnica. El chico se pasó un brazo por la frente secándose el sudor y se dejó caer al suelo, sentándose y dejando descansar sus brazos sobre las rodillas de las piernas atraídas hacia su pecho.

.-Muy bien, Harry, bien hecho –le felicitó Karil pasándole una mano por el pelo húmedo-. Ya casi estás preparado para pasar la prueba, solo te falta aprender un par de hechizos más, no creo que tardes mucho en aprenderlos.

Harry asintió con la cabeza, intentando controlar su respiración jadeante y entrecortada.

.-Karil¿te puedo preguntar una cosa? –preguntó Harry alzando la vista y mirando fijamente a los ojos de la chamana.

.-Claro que sí.

.-¿Qué es lo que está pasando con las tribus? Me refiero a todo eso de que están matando a todos los habitantes de los poblados.

Karil suspiró y se sentó al lado de su alumno.

.-Es algo largo de explicar.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

.-Tenemos tiempo.

.-Vale, vamos a ver –Karil se quedó callada durante unos momentos, ordenando sus pensamientos-. Tú sabes perfectamente que nosotros utilizamos la magia que nos ofrecen los espíritus y, eso, es considerado como Artes Oscuras. Las personas ajenas a nosotros que sólo han oído hablar de lo que hacemos nos consideran magos tenebrosos a los que hay que exterminar, como si fuéramos una vulgar plaga de insectos.

De eso se encarga un grupo de aurores que se hacen llamar B.A.T. o Brujos Anti-Tribus. Son un grupo de magos procedentes de muchos lugares del mundo especializados en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, contratados por alguna organización mágica que no tengo ni idea de cómo se llama para acabar con nosotros. Antes éramos cinco tribus: los Akrin, los Reshyu, los Varkry, los Eskru y nosotros, los Simkrus. Ahora sólo quedamos nosotros. Ayer atacaron a los Eskru. Una chica fue la única que consiguió escapar y ahora se encuentra perdida en la selva.

.-¿Y por qué quieren acabar con vosotros?

.-Al parecer nos culpan a nosotros de una extraña enfermedad que asoló toda África hace varios años y que mató a muchos niños magos. Prácticamente diezmo la población y nosotros, las tribus primitivas de la selva, fuimos los únicos que nos salvamos. No murió nadie en aquellos tiempos con ningún síntoma de aquella extraña enfermedad, así que todos los "brujos civilizados" nos culparon a nosotros diciendo que les habíamos mandado una maldición y que por eso ninguno de nosotros había caído. Desde entonces nos odian y nos persiguen, por eso contrataron a ese grupo de aurores para exterminarnos.

.-¿Y cómo es que esa enfermedad no llegó a vosotros?

.-Supongo que fueron los espíritus los que nos ayudaron –Karil sonrió cálidamente-. Ellos aún están furiosos con los demás por haberlos olvidado.

Originariamente, el mundo estaba poblado por tribus, algunas mágicas y otras no, pero todas ellas creían en dioses y espíritus. Con el paso de los años, la mentalidad de la gente fue cambiando y olvidaron las ceremonias y los rituales… y con ellos a los espíritus. Olvidaron a los que les habían otorgado el don de la magia y, como te puedes imaginar, los espíritus se sintieron ofendidos y rechazados, así que, como castigo, sólo dejó unas pocas tribus dispersas por el mundo con su magia, a los demás se la quitó. Por eso ahora hay muchos más muggles que magos. Pero claro, como es natural, la mayoría de esas tribus que quedaron con magia olvidaron de donde procedían, y evolucionaron como brujos civilizados que necesitaban una vulgar vara de madera para poder canalizar sus poderes. Los espíritus, al verse olvidados por sus seguidores, se fueron congregando en los pocos lugares donde aún se les rendía culto. Por eso, cuando estabas en Inglaterra, Harry, no podías llegar a sentirlos. Y es por eso que ahora somos considerados como magos tenebrosos, magos que hablan con los que ellos llaman vasallos del demonio y que nos merecemos morir de la peor manera posible.

Harry se quedó callado durante unos momentos digiriendo y analizando la información. Karil le dejó que lo hiciera en silencio, sin decir nada. Esa nueva información iba a trastocar mucho lo que Harry pensaba sobre el bien y el mal; los aurores se suponía que estaban al lado de la luz, al lado del bien, y ahora resultaba que una buena parte de ellos se dedicaba a matar poblados enteros solo por rencor y venganza, asesinando personas inocentes que no había hecho nada malo y que de lo único que eran culpables era de haber nacido en un pueblo donde se creía en los espíritus y se les veneraba. Entonces, aquellos aurores, que se suponía que hacían cosas buenas, hacían justamente lo contrario.

.-Así que –Harry salió de sus pensamientos moviendo la cabeza-, ésa es la razón por la cual Aka siente ese odio hacia los magos como yo.

.-Sí, Harry –Karil volvió a acariciar el pelo del chico y a mirarle como una abuela haría con su nieto-. Aka perdió a muchos amigos y a una hermana en el primer ataque que hubo hace bastantes años contra los Akrin. Su hermana se había ido a vivir con aquella tribu después de emparejarse con el jefe del poblado, y Aka solía ir a visitarlos bastante a menudo, pues vivían cerca y él estaba muy apegado a ella. Un día, un espíritu le avisó de que estaban atacando a ese poblado, pero cuando llegó, todas las chozas estaban envueltas en llamas y en el centro se alzaba una montaña con los cadáveres de todos los habitantes medio carbonizados.

Un espeso silencio se adueño del momento. Harry se encontraba completamente asombrado y repugnado por lo que le acababan de contar, sin querer creérselo del todo.

.-Estás bromeando.

.-Que va, Harry, ojalá lo hiciera –negó Karil apenada-. Imagínate la impresión que se llevó él cuando encontró al primogénito de su hermana, que apenas tenía seis meses, coronando aquella montaña de cadáveres. Así que no te sorprendas si ves a Aka más preocupado y malhumorado de lo normal. Ahora que sólo quedamos nosotros no lo tenemos nada bien para pedir ayuda en caso de un ataque.

.-¿Y qué pasa con los espíritus¿No pueden ayudar?

.-Los espíritus van perdiendo poder a la vez que pierden súbditos. Las Artes de este grupo de aurores son poderosas, y los espíritus apenas tienen la fuerza suficiente como para detenerlos e ir a informar a alguien para que les ayude.

.-¿Habéis intentado hablar con ellos?

.-¿Hablar? –Karil movió la cabeza de un lado a otro a la vez que una triste sonrisa se instalaba en sus viejos labios-. Por supuesto que intentamos hablar con ellos, Harry. Nosotros somos un pueblo pacífico que nunca se ha metido en guerras ni en peleas con otros pueblos, pero ellos no quisieron hablar, no nos quisieron escuchar. Argumentaron que nosotros sólo buscábamos la oportunidad de volverles a echar una maldición.

Harry se pasó ambas manos por el pelo y escondió la cabeza entre las rodillas.

Aurores malos y asesinos y magos tenebrosos inocentes y víctimas. ¿Es que, acaso, el mundo se había vuelto del revés y nadie se lo había dicho¿Dónde quedaba aquello de que los aurores protegían a la gente inocente¿Era posible que ya no se pudiera confiar en nada ni en nadie? Bueno, él, Harry Potter, se había convertido en un aliado de Lord Voldemort, y realmente había empezado a cogerle el gustillo a las Artes Oscuras, así que la respuesta era un "sí, era posible".

* * *

Era de noche. Las frías calles londinenses se encontraban desiertas, iluminadas tenuemente por las ventanas de los edificios habitados y las escasas farolas que se erguían en las aceras. No obstante, un grupo de personas vestidas con extrañas túnicas y capas con capuchas negras caminaban en total silencio. Sin hablar y sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido se encaminaron hacia una callejuela llena de basura y con numerosas ratas por el suelo mordiendo cualquier cosa que pudieran llevarse a la boca. En medio de la calle se alzaba una vieja y destrozada cabina de teléfono muggle. Las cinco figuras se aproximaron a ella simultáneamente y sin hablar. Una de ellas se detuvo a su lado y se apoyó sobre un hombro contra el armazón de metal mientras las otras cuatro figuras entraban en la pequeña cabina apretujándose los unos contra los otros. El encapuchado de fuera dejó escapar una pequeña risa al ver la incomodidad de sus acompañantes, pero fue inmediatamente ahogada al sentir sobre él la mirada dura y fría de unos ojos penetrantemente negros. Otro de los encapuchados aproximó una mano enguantada hacia el aparato telefónico y descolgó el auricular. 

.-¿Cuál era le código? –susurró el hombre con su voz grave y pausada al compañero que tenía a su izquierda.

.-2-4-4-2-6 –contestó el mismo hombre de los ojos negros con su usual voz fría y escalofriante.

.-Date prisa, Shacklebolt. Unos muggles trasnochadores se acercan por la calle de la derecha –les metió prisa otro hombre de voz ronca, con su ojo azul eléctrico observando la calle a su espalda.

El que se hacía llamar Shacklebolt marcó con rapidez los números en el teclado del teléfono. Inmediatamente después de pulsar el último número, la cabina empezó a bajar a través del suelo, envolviendo a los cuatro hombres en una total oscuridad hasta que momentos después aparecieron en el interior del Ministerio de Magia. El hombre que estaba de turno en el mostrador donde se revisaban las varitas a los visitantes se levantó dispuesto a proteger el edificio como era su trabajo, pero cayó al suelo desmayado al recibir un _Desmaius_ de parte del único hombre de los cuatro que aún no había hablado.

Ninguno se inmutó lo más mínimo ni se preocupó en colocar en una mejor postura al hombre que había caído de mala manera al suelo. En vez de eso, caminaron sin hablar a través del recibidor y subieron a uno de los ascensores que les llevó hasta el piso donde se encontraba el pasillo que llevaba hasta el Departamento de Misterios.

.-Cuidado aquí –se oyó la voz grave de Shacklebolt-. Los inefables han puesto maldiciones y encantamientos para evitar que vuelvan a entrar, así que tenemos que desconectarlos.

.-Éste es mi campo –dijo el último de los encapuchados. Se puso delante de Shacklebolt de cara a la puerta y sacó la varita de entre los pliegues de la capa. Los otros tres hombres se echaron hacia atrás para dejarle espacio, atentos por si necesitaba su ayuda en algún momento.

Con unos complicados movimientos de varita y unas palabras murmuradas, un espeso polvo de colores cubrió toda la puerta y el suelo y las paredes a su alrededor. Pasados unos segundos, las partículas de polvo empezaron a brillar y a agruparse en pequeños montones para que momentos después formasen extraños símbolos que no tuvieron ningún significado para ninguno de los hombres menos para el que había convocado el hechizo.

.-Creo que tenemos unos cuantos problemas –murmuró-. Hay cinco hechizos diferentes protegiendo la entrada y un sexto, que es el más poderosos de todos, en el centro y rodeado por los demás.

.-¿Y cuál es el problema? –inquirió con impaciencia una voz ronca.

.-El problema es que el primero que hay que desconectar es ése que está en medio de todos los demás; si desactivo cualquiera de los otros, las alarmas sonarían y nos apresarían.

.-Entonces¿qué podemos hacer? –preguntó Shacklebolt.

El hombre frente a la puerta se quedó en silencio, pensando e ideando propuestas, algunas rechazándolas por ser demasiado complicadas. Después de uno segundos volvió a hablar.

.-Voy a necesitar vuestra ayuda. Hay que desenredar todas las ramas de los hechizos que están entretejidos entre sí sin llegar a desconectarlas y con cuidado de no hacer que se activen.

.-Pero tú has dicho que son seis hechizos y nosotros somos solo cuatro. ¿Cómo te las vas a apañar para llegar al sexto hechizo?

.-Reza Kingsley para que cuando haya desenredado tres haya un pequeño camino para que pueda llegar al hechizo central y sino, nos las veremos canutas para conseguir terminar la misión.

El hombre, después de terminar de hablar, se echó la capucha hacia atrás, revelando el largo pelo rojo, atado en una coleta, de Bill Weasley, y se quitó la capa para poder tener más movimiento, dejando ver una túnica oscura y cómoda que se adaptaba perfectamente a su alto y esbelto cuerpo. Relajó los hombros durante un momento y respiró profundamente. Luego, y fijando sus ojos azules sobre la puerta, empezó a murmurar suavemente.

Pasaron unos momentos en los que solo se oyó los murmullos incomprensibles de Bill. Los otros tres hombres se encontraban callados y sin hacer nada de ruido para no desconcentrarle. Unos segundos después, Bill empezó a mover la varita suavemente de un lado hacia el otro y de arriba abajo, sin dejar de murmurar. Pequeñas gotas de sudor comenzaron a caer por su cara hasta llegar a su cuello y la respiración empezó a agitársele debido al esfuerzo. Los músculos se tensaron paulatinamente hasta que un extraño rayo rojo salió de la nada justo enfrente de la puerta y se conectó con su varita. Con mucho esfuerzo, sujetando la varita, que había empezado a temblar en cuanto el rayo se había conectado con ella y amenazaba con escapar de entre sus manos, se desplazó hacia la derecha donde estaba Shacklebolt.

.-Kingsley, saca la varita y sostenla con fuerza –le indicó Bill-. Intenta que no se mueva.

El auror asintió y sujetó con fuerza su varita en cuanto Bill pegó las puntas de las dos varas y empezó a traspasar el hechizo hacia la varita del mago negro. Cuando Bill estuvo seguro de que el hechizo estaba completamente conectado con la otra varita volvió a la misma posición delante de la puerta como antes y volvió a empezar a recitar otra vez el hechizo, cambiando algunas palabras y alternando los movimientos de varita. Esta vez un rayo verde oscuro salió de la nada y se conectó con la varita de Bill, que luego éste se encargó de pasarlo a la varita de Snape e hizo lo mismo con el rayo azul que conectó con la varita de Moody.

Bill, después de pasar el encantamiento a la varita del viejo auror, volvió delante de la puerta e invocó otra vez aquel polvo espeso de colores. Pasó unos momentos analizando los símbolos que se habían creado con el polvo agrupado.

.-Hemos tenido suerte –dijo Bill, secándose con la manga de la túnica el sudor de la cara-. Voy a poder desconectar el hechizo central, pero necesito que no mováis los hechizos que sujetáis con las varitas.

.-Vale, Bill, pero date prisa, porque no creo que pueda aguantar mucho.

Weasley asintió al ver el cansancio en los ojos de auror de color y empezó a murmurar los contra-hechizos de los encantamientos que protegían la puerta. Empezó por el central, luego siguió por los que no estaban conectados con ninguno de los hombres y terminó por los que sí lo estaban, respirando con alivio cuando terminó y estuvo seguro de que ya no había ningún peligro para ellos.

.-Vale… -dijo con voz baja y entrecortada por la respiración jadeante. Se volvió a secar por enésima vez el sudor con la manga de la túnica y sonrió con algo de cansancio-… creo que ya podemos pasar.

.-¿Crees? –se burló Snape con su típico gesto desdeñoso-. Un "creo" no es suficiente, Weasley. ¿Se puede o no se puede pasar?

Bill le fulminó con una mirada.

.-Se puede pasar, Snape.

.-Será mejor que no te equivoques.

La mano de Shacklebolt sujetando el brazo de Bill fue lo único que evitó que este último saltara sobre Snape. Desde que Black había caído por el velo, Snape, que había perdido, por lo tanto, el objeto de sus pullas, había empezado a meterse siempre que podía con Lupin y con los Weasley, sobretodo. Pero como la mayoría de los Weasley le ignoraban cada vez que se ponía desagradable y Lupin había dejado hacía mucho de seguirle el juego a sus comienzos de pelea, le había empezado a coger ojeriza al mayor de los hermanos pelirrojos, tal vez porque era el que, de cierta forma, era el que más se parecía a su enemigo Black o quizá porque era el que tenía los sentimientos más a flor de piel, no podía ni quería, evitar cebarse con él y molestarle a la más mínima oportunidad.

.-Basta ya –se impuso la voz fuerte y grave de Kingsley-. Severus, guárdate tus comentarios para más tarde, por favor. Lo último que necesitamos ahora es que os pongáis a discutir, así que esperad hasta que estemos a salvo.

Bill asintió, sin dejar de mirar con furia a su antiguo profesor de pociones. Ese hombre nunca le había gustado, y por mucho que le dijeran que era de fiar, él no terminaba de creérselo.

Con un movimiento de capa, Snape pasó por delante de todos y abrió la puerta que comunicaba aquel pasillo con el Departamento de Misterios. Nada ocurrió, ni un sonido, ni una luz que avisase de que alguien estaba entrando en terreno prohibido. Nada.

.-Buen trabajo, William –le felicitó Moody, caminando a través de la puerta abierta sin que su pata de palo hiciera ningún ruido, obviamente gracias a algún hechizo.

Bill negó con la cabeza siguiendo a Moody. Odiaba que le llamasen William, ni siquiera su madre le llamaba así desde hacía años. Exactamente desde que iba a Hogwarts y mandaban a su casa una notificación por su "mal comportamiento", como llamaba McGonagall a jugarle un par de bromitas a sus amigos Slytherins.

La sala detrás de la puerta estaba a oscuras y silenciosa, macabramente silenciosa e inquietante, con todas las demás puertas cerradas que empezaron a dar vueltas en cuanto los cuatro hombres entraron y la entrada se cerró tras ellos.

.-Sala de la Muerte –dijo Shacklebolt con voz clara.

Una de las puertas se detuvo justo delante de ellos y se abrió, dejándoles ver las altas tribunas y el foso en el medio de la Sala de la Muerte. Fueron entrando en la habitación uno por uno, sin hablar, sin apenas respirar. El Velo de la Muerte se alzaba en medio de la tarima que había en el foso. Una inexistente brisa hacía danzar la andrajosa cortina del arco con suavidad y con fingida inocencia. Los murmullos de voces indistinguibles salían de él, poniendo la piel de gallina a los cuatro hombres al oírlos. Se le acercaron con cuidado y sin mirarlo fijamente, tal y como les habían advertido. Cada uno se posicionó en uno de los puntos cardinales y sacaron sus varitas. Los movimientos y las palabras del encantamiento se extendieron durante varios minutos, con una coordinación asombrosa entre los cuatro hombres hasta que un rayo blanco salió de cada mago e impactó en el arco de piedra. Poco a poco el velo fue convirtiéndose en una bola blanca luminiscente, levitando alrededor de un metro sobre el suelo. Bill se acercó con cuidado con un extraño aparato en la mano. En cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la bola fue atraída por el instrumento y absorbida por él. Cuando la bola hubo desaparecido, Bill se guardó el aparato entre los pliegues de la capa y los cuatro hombres salieron del Departamento de Misterios dejando todo en silencio, como si nunca hubieran estado allí.

* * *

Wolas! Qué, os gustó el capítulo? Ya sé que la primera parte ha sido como una clase de Binns de Historia de la Magia, pero es que era importante para comprender futuros capítulos… bueno, aún así, os gustó? 

Por favor, no hagáis comentarios sobre el nombre del grupo ése de aurores. B.A.T. fue lo único que conseguí imaginarme sin que sonara impresionantemente cutre, así que… bueno, si alguien tiene una mejor idea, estaré encantada de escucharlo.

Ya sé que el número para entrar al Ministerio de Magia a través de la cabina telefónica es 6-2-4-4-2, pero la razón por la que lo hice así se explicará más adelante. Aunque no es muy difícil de suponer.

Y por último, pero no menos importante… Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! Soy feliz! Todos los que me dejasteis en el capítulo anterior… fue un record! En serio, muchísimas gracias, sois geniales. Me alegro que el capítulo os gustara. Las contestaciones a vuestros comentarios las mandaré ahora por e-mail, no os preocupéis ;)

Por cierto, **Miyuki**, no pude contestar a tu review ya que no me pusiste tu dirección de correo electrónico. Por favor, escríbemelo en un review para poder contestarte, ok?

Bueno, ya sabéis, críticas constructivas, comentarios, dudas y todas eso en un review, si?

Muchos besos

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_


	17. Capítulo 16

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

_**A REFUGIO EN LA OSCURIDAD**_

**_Capítulo 16_**

La vieja Mansión Ryddle que reinaba sobre Pequeño Hangleton bullía de excitación y movimiento. Personas encapuchadas salían y entraban de la mansión sin parar, unos con las manos vacías y otro con objetos o rollos de pergamino.

Era muy temprano, apenas acababa de amanecer, pero en el salón principal ya se llevaba a cabo una de las reuniones más importantes de la semana. Voldemort se encontraba sentado en su trono, observando a los pocos mortífagos del Círculo Interno que no habían sido apresados ir y venir por la sala hablando los unos con los otros, planeando hasta el mínimo detalle de su próximo ataque a Azkaban para sacar a sus vasallos detenidos. Pero sobretodo, ese día esperaba a un hombre en especial, el último fichaje importante que había incorporado a sus filas.

Nagini se encontraba enrollada sobre sí misma delante de la chimenea, donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo para obtener calor. Tom la había hechizado para que no fuera a invernar en cuanto llegase la estación fría, con la excusa de que necesitaba tener a alguien lo suficientemente inteligente con el que pudiera hablar sobre cualquier tema, y ella había sido su única opción. No que a Nagini le molestase, le encantaba estar con él y observar como regañaba a sus mortífagos por su incompetencia. Sí, realmente prefería eso a dormir durante más de tres meses sin parar.

Minutos después, un hombre completamente oculto tras su capa oscura con capucha y su imperturbable máscara blanca entró en la sala y se inclinó ante el señor Oscuro. Los demás mortífagos del salón los dejaron solos a una señal de su mano.

.-Consiguieron sacar el velo. Dumbledore lo tiene ahora a buen recaudo en Hogwarts.

El mortífago, al acabar de hablar, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás asustado al ver la furia y la ira en los ojos de su señor y en el gesto de su cara. No entendía porqué era tan importante ese extraño velo para su señor, pero era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no preguntar y así no hacer caer la atención sobre él.

Después de unos segundos y de que intercambiara algunos siseos con su serpiente, Voldemort volvió a fijar sus escalofriantes ojos rojos sobre su espía. Éste tembló ante ello, sin saber como podía reaccionar su señor.

.-¿Y el Ministerio como se encuentra?

.-Revolucionado, mi señor. Los que se encargaron de entrar al Departamento de Misterios vestían túnicas y capas negras, así que le han culpado a usted y a los mortífagos del robo.

.-Muy bien –Voldemort intentó controlar su tono de voz y su furia-. Mantenme informado. Puedes irte.

El mortífago se inclinó ante Voldemort, le besó los bajos de la túnica y salió de la estancia en silencio.

.-_"Creo que deberías informar a Harry, Tom"_ -le dijo la serpiente suavemente, no queriendo provocar la ira de su dueño.

.-_"No le va a hacer ninguna gracia"_-

.-_"Ya lo sé, pero se lo tomará mucho peor si se entera por otros medio. Es una buena oportunidad para ganarte la confianza completa del chico"_-

Voldemort asintió. Sabía que la serpiente tenía razón. Suspiró y volvió a su forma humana aprovechando que no había ningún mortífago en la habitación. Se pasó una mano por sus oscuros cabellos peinándolos hacia atrás. Sí, era una buena idea ir ahora a donde estaba Harry e informarle. No valía la pena perder tiempo.

* * *

_Andar. Era lo único que tenía en mente. Andar… y andar… y andar… Se encontraba solo en aquel oscuro, infinito y vacío espacio, pero tenía el presentimiento de que si seguía andando se encontraría con alguien a quien él quería mucho._

_Siguió andando sin descanso. Por mucho que caminase su alrededor no cambiaba; parecía que no se desplazaba, pero no perdía la esperanza. No quería perder la esperanza._

_Dio un paso, y luego otro y cuando dio uno más, todo a su alrededor cambió. Ya no se encontraba en aquella infinita Nada, si no delante de una tarima, con tribunas a su alrededor. Un arco de piedra vieja con un raído velo cayendo de él se alzaba enfrente suyo. La desgastada tela se mecía suavemente, incitándole a que se acercara, incitándole a que la tocara. Su hipnotizador baile le impidió que prestara atención a su alrededor, por lo que no vio cuando todas las tribunas se llenaron de rostros conocidos y desconocidos para él._

_De pronto, el velo empezó a agitarse con más fuerza, como si una terrible ventisca intentara arrancarlo del arco de piedra. Harry se asustó y dio un paso atrás asustado. Y en un momento un cuerpo fue expulsado del interior del velo y cayó a los pies del chico. Toda la sala se encontraba en silencio, ninguna de las personas abrían la boca para nada y el velo había vuelto a su calma, aparentando inocencia. El muchacho no pudo evitar inquietarse ante la tensión de la sala y aún menos sorprenderse y dar un salto del susto cuando el cuerpo a sus pies se movió y se puso de pie, revelando una considerable altura, un largo y liso pelo negro y unos brillantes ojos azules, que en vez de mostrar su típico brillo divertido y bromista mostraban uno de furia y odio._

_.-Sirius… -pronunció Harry al ver a su padrino frente a él con algo de intimidación, pero, aún así, con felicidad al verle, ignorando los ojos acusadores con los que le miraban las personas sentadas en las tribunas._

_.-No te atrevas a decir mi nombre, asesino –le espetó el hombre con ira, haciendo que Harry se volviera a echar hacia atrás aterrado._

_.-Si… Sirius… yo no…_

_.-Oh, sí. Tú, sí… -Sirius frunció el ceño, entrecerró sus ojos azules y le miró amenazadoramente-. Es tu culpa que ahora yo esté muerto._

_.-Sirius… no, por favor –Harry caminó hacia atrás negando con la cabeza._

_.-Eres un asesino, Potter –le escupió-. No mereces ni siquiera llevar ese apellido. Tus padres están decepcionados de ti._

_.-Yo… yo no quise que murieras…_

_.-¡Cállate¡El que debería estar metido en ese velo deberías ser tú y no yo¡Siempre haces daño a todos los que quieren protegerte!_

_El principio de los escalones detuvo el retroceso de Harry. Sirius no había dejado de avanzar hacia Harry hasta que éste cayó y quedó sentado en uno de los escalones, ocultando su cabeza entre sus rodillas y tapando sus oídos con sus manos._

_.-No digas más, Sirius… -susurró lastimeramente Harry, sintiendo como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas-… por favor…_

_.-Te mereces todo lo peor, Potter –una nueva voz se alzó sobre la de Harry y la de Sirius, una voz más juvenil pero tan impregnada de odio como la del adulto._

_El velo había vuelto a agitarse expulsando un nuevo cuerpo que ya se había levantado del suelo y se encontraba al lado de Black. Su pelo castaño claro caía en mechones desordenados sobre sus ojos grises brillantes de odio, sus agraciadas facciones contorsionadas en un gesto de ira._

_.-¡Cedric! –exclamó Harry al reconocerle._

_.-Diggory para ti, asqueroso asesino._

_Harry negó con la cabeza, respirando agitadamente._

_.-Esto es una pesadilla… no pude ser posible._

_.-Claro que es posible, Potter –dijo Diggory regocijándose del sufrimiento del chico-. ¿Qué pasa, Potter¿Tienes miedo¿Sientes culpabilidad, por fin?_

_.-Cedric, por favor… cállate…_

_.-No pienso callarme, Potter. Yo tenía toda una vida por delante y tú me la arrebataste._

_.-No… no fui yo, Cedric… Fue Voldemort, él…_

_.-¡Fuiste tú¡Tú me quisiste quitar de en medio¡Querías toda la fama para ti, todo el dinero!_

_Harry negaba con ímpetu con la cabeza, sin querer escuchar más. Él no era un asesino, él no los había matado, todo fue un accidente. No quería seguir allí, quería escapar, quería despertar…_

_.-Hola, Harry –una voz, esta vez de mujer, hizo que levantara la cabeza._

_Allí, frente suyo, estaba la mujer con la que tantas veces había soñado en su vida, la mujer a la que había visto y oído cuando los dementores habían estado cerca de él. Su cabello pelirrojo caía en suaves ondas a su espalda y esos ojos verdes, tan parecidos a los suyos pero a la vez tan diferentes, le miraban con asco y decepción._

_.-Ma… mamá…_

_.-Eres una vergüenza, Harry. ¿Para esto sacrifiqué mi vida por ti, para que te convirtieras en un asesino?_

_.-Tú… tú también no… por favor…_

_.-Di mi vida por ti¿y así es como me lo agradeces¿Matando a todos los que te rodean?_

_Las personas de las tribunas fueron levantándose una a una sin dejar de mirar de mala manera a Harry. Las caras contorsionadas por la ira giraban a su alrededor, agobiándole e intentando volverle loco._

_.-No te mereces llevar mi apellido. Me avergüenzo al pensar que eres mi hijo –James Potter apareció al lado de su esposa, con su pelo eternamente alborotado y sus ojos castaños tras unas gafas de montura redonda muy parecidas a las que había llevado Harry meses atrás. Harry, al verle, sólo atinó a apoyar sus brazos en el suelo para poder subir un escalón e intentar escapar de todo aquel odio que iba dirigido contra él._

_.-Sí, Potter, todo es por tu culpa. Sólo eres un repugnante y loco asesino que lo único que busca es tener más fama –espetó Diggory, acercándose hacia Harry._

_.-Y no sólo eso, si no que ahora se ha convertido en la mano derecha de Voldemort –añadió James, aún al lado de Lily pero sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Ésta, lo único que hacía era apoyar lo que decía su marido con un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, mirando con decepción a su hijo._

_.-No… esto… yo no…_

_Harry no podía parar de balbucear. Eso tenía que ser una pesadilla, no podía ser real. Su cuerpo temblaba y lágrimas seguían cayendo de sus aguados ojos verdes._

_.-Eres un asesino, Potter. No intentes mentirnos, nosotros sabemos la verdad, sabemos que estás loco, sabemos que eres un ser repulsivo que no merece vivir –Diggory se seguía acercando, sin dejar de mirarle con profundo odio._

_.-Mira a tu alrededor, Potter –la voz de su padrino se escuchó aterradoramente cerca de su oído-. ¿Sabes quiénes son todas estas personas¿Sabes qué tienen en común?_

_El chico negó con la cabeza sin querer ver los rostros de las personas que se alzaban en torno a él._

_.-Todas estas personas son víctimas tuyas, tú los mataste a todos ellos._

_.-No… eso no es verdad… yo no he matado a nadie._

_.-Sí que lo hiciste, Potter. Todos ellos están muertos por tu culpa, por intentar protegerte, por intentar ayudarte._

_Harry negó con la cabeza una vez más, mirando a su padrino con ojos aterrados. La respiración la tenía entrecortada y sollozos estremecían todo su cuerpo. Giró la cabeza hacia todos lados, buscando un lugar por donde pudiera escapar, pero lo que encontró fue las miradas de rencor y aborrecimiento de todas las personas que estaban de pie en las tribunas. Completamente aterrado pudo alcanzar a ver las cabezas pelirrojas de toda la familia Weasley al completo, el pelo castaño y entrecano de Lupin, el terrible color rosa chillón de Tonks, el cabello ensortijado y marrón de Hermione… apartó los ojos y los posó en el suelo, sintiendo una opresión en su pecho que le impedía respirar._

_.-¿Los ves, Potter¿Te sientes orgulloso de saber que tú provocaste sus muertes? –de nuevo, la voz de su padrino le hizo temblar, sin poder parar de llorar._

_.-No… por favor, que esto pare… que esto pare… -Harry volvió a esconder su cara entre sus rodillas con las manos en sus oídos balanceándose de atrás a delante._

_.-Esto no va a parar, Potter. Todo esto es culpa tuya –James le miró como si fuera un monstruo._

_.-Eres un asesino, mataste a tus amigos como me mataste a mí._

_Una a una, todas las personas de la sala empezaron a hablar al mismo tiempo reprochándole por todo, echándole las culpas de cualquier cosa que había pasado. Harry, sin poder aguantar más, se puso de pie de un salto y salió corriendo hacia el otro extremo de la sala, lo más lejos posible de sus padres, pero no pudo ir muy lejos. Unos brazos fuertes le sostuvieron antes de que llegara al arco, abrazándole por la cintura e impidiéndole que se moviera. Harry giró su cabeza y sintió como su un balde de agua fría le cayera encima al ver a Lupin detrás de él sujetándole, mirándole con fríos ojos dorados, con un brillo salvaje en ellos. La voz no llegó a la garganta de Harry al ver a su antiguo profesor. En un momento, y sin poder hacer oposición ante la inmensa fuerza del licántropo, éste le dio la vuelta poniéndole de cara a su madre, que se encontraba a un par de metros de ellos con la varita extendida ante ella. Un brillo feroz iluminando sus ojos verdes._

_.-Mamá…_

_Lily pronunció las palabras fatales y un inmenso rayo verde fue dirigido directamente hacia él._

Abrió los ojos y se sentó en su cama sobresaltado, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y sus aterrados ojos verdes observaban todo a su alrededor, buscando a todo el mundo de su sueño, aterrorizado. En cuanto vio que se encontraba solo en la pequeña choza que le habían asignado cuando llegó, pudo tranquilizarse mínimamente. Suspiró con alivio y se dejó caer de vuelta a la cama, con su respiración completamente agitada. Sintió las mejillas humedecidas por las lágrimas que había derramado. Giró la cabeza y miró al cielo a través de la pequeña ventana que había en la choza. Aún no había amanecido, el color azul oscuro casi negro imperaba en el cielo, con unas franjas de un color más claro por la vía láctea y unas pequeñas estrellas brillantes iluminándolo. A Harry le encantaba mirar el cielo por la noche en aquel sitio, era un paisaje impresionante.

Sabiendo que no se iba a volver a dormir, se levantó, se vistió con la túnica especial que se utilizaba allí y salió de la choza sin hacer nada de ruido. Corría una suave brisa y el terreno estaba húmedo, al parecer hacía poco que había dejado de llover. Salió de los terrenos del poblado y se dirigió hacia el arroyo. Era un buen sitio para pensar y necesitaba refrescarse.

Pasó allí un par de horas, pensando en su sueño hasta que, gracias al agradable ambiente que siempre rodeaba aquel sitio se quedó profundamente dormido. Cuando despertó horas después la pesadilla había sido olvidada y apenas recordaba cómo había llegado a aquel sitio.

* * *

Como ya se había hecho costumbre, en cuanto apareció en el claro por medió del traslador se encontró rodeado por una veintena de personas camufladas en las ramas de los árboles, pero esta vez estaban en una postura más hostil de lo normal. Se preguntó la causa de eso y decidió preguntárselo a Aka más tarde cuando estuvieran a solas.

El jefe de la tribu, como si hubiera leído su pensamiento, saltó desde el árbol cayendo muy cerca de donde se encontraba Tom.

.-¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Aka? –le preguntó sin vacilar al ver el rostro en tensión y alerta del indígena.

.-Vamos, Asyu. No es seguro hablar aquí.

Los dos hombres caminaron con rapidez hacia el amparo de los árboles. Los demás miembros de la tribu se dispersaron en cuanto estuvieron de vuelta a salvo en el poblado; los dos hombres siguieron caminando hasta estar en la choza de Aka, donde se sentaron en las coloridas esterillas y pudieron relajarse mínimamente.

.-¿Qué ha ocurrido, Aka¿Qué ha pasado?

.-Ya sólo quedamos nosotros. Los B.A.T. aniquilaron a los Eskru hace unos días.

Un pesado silencio se adueñó del ambiente que rodeaba a los dos hombres. Aka se levantó, incapaz de seguir sentado y quieto, y preparó un bol de una extraña mezcla de ingredientes.

.-¿Cómo es posible? –se extrañó Tom-. Que yo sepa, los Eskru tenían una de las mejores barreras defensivas que he visto en mi vida. ¿Cómo pudieron entrar?

.-Los B.A.T. cada vez tienen mejores métodos para luchar contra los espíritus. Ya nada se les resiste. Y los espíritus cada vez tienen menos poder para poder ayudarnos.

Por primera vez en la vida, algo que se podía denominar como preocupación se pudo avistar en los ojos rojos de Tom. Aquel hombre no era su hermano, pero sí le consideraba como un amigo muy cercano y, aunque no lo aceptaría en voz alta ni en un millón de años estando borracho, se preocupaba por él. No quería que le ocurriese nada malo.

.-¿Y por qué no os marcháis? Escapad de aquí y estacionaros en alguna ciudad. Pon a tu poblado a salvo.

Aka se dio la vuelta bruscamente y le miró con ojos enfurecidos.

.-Ni se te ocurra volver a decir esa insensatez. No somos cobardes; si tenemos que enfrentarnos con esos magos traidores a los Antiguos lo haremos. No huiremos como cobardes ratas y aún menos a esos lugares infectados de "gente civilizada". No traicionaremos a los espíritus.

Tom no se perturbó ante la inmensa ira que desprendía el aura del jefe de la tribu. Por mucho que ese hombre fuera poderoso y su hermano de espíritu, él era Lord Voldemort y no se dejaba amedrentar con facilidad. Su respuesta fue de lo más tranquila posible, sin apartar sus ojos rojos de los negros del otro hombre.

.-No hace falta que te pongas así, sólo era una sugerencia.

.-Pues guárdate sugerencias de ese tipo para ti, no necesito escucharlas.

Tom no le contestó. Se limitó a coger un trozo de carne del bol que le tendía Aka y a saborearlo con lentitud y delicia. Aka le imitó.

.-Bueno, cuéntame sobre Harry –rompió Tom el pequeño silencio tenso que se había formado-. ¿Dónde está? No le he visto en la compañía de recibimiento cuando me he aparecido.

.-En realidad no lo sé. No le he visto yo tampoco en toda la mañana, y con Karil tampoco está, ni tampoco en su choza. Pero no creo que debas preocuparte por él, le encanta estar en la selva y sabe cuidarse muy bien él solito.

.-Se ha familiarizado muy bien con este mundo por lo que veo.

.-Sí -afirmó Aka rotundamente-, mucho mejor de lo que yo pensaba. No le ha importado en absoluto tener que trabajar con sus manos si quería algo. Y además es poderoso, muy poderoso. Realmente hace honor a todo lo que he oído sobre él.

.-Sí, en eso tienes razón. La primera vez que lo ves te da la sensación de ser un chico bastante frágil y débil, pero sólo hace falta ver sus ojos para darte cuenta de que estás completamente equivocado.

.-Estás completamente convencido de convertirlo en tu mano derecha¿verdad? –le preguntó Aka con mucha seriedad.

.-Por supuesto que sí –afirmó sin dudar-. Con él conseguiré todo lo que he soñado desde que era joven, conseguiré dominar el mundo y destruir a todos los muggles y a los sangre sucia.

.-Sabes que no voy a discutir contigo tus deseos ni tus ambiciones –dijo Aka-, pero permíteme que te diga una cosa.

.-¿El qué?

.-Si quieres que el chico se convierta en un mago tenebroso asesino y terrible, como tú, ya puedes ir ideando algún plan para transformar al chico.

.-¿A qué te refieres?

.-Harry tiene un alma… inocente. Su corazón es bueno; por mucho que quiera ser alguien como tú y no tener sentimientos, los tiene. Si no ocurre nada que le haga cambiar drásticamente terminarás perdiéndolo y él volviendo al bando de la luz.

Voldemort asintió con la cabeza, dándole la razón. Ya había pensado en eso desde que Harry había aceptado unirse a él, así que ya tenía un plan para terminar de convencerlo si, por si acaso, esas dudas empezaban a crecer en la mente del muchacho.

.-Ya había pensado en eso. Harry ha estado demasiado tiempo bajo el amparo y los ideales de Dumbledore, así que es normal que aún no tenga las mismas creencias que yo. Pero tranquilo, ya sé lo que tengo que hacer para atarle a mi lado para siempre.

.-Me alegro –dijo Aka, llevándose un trozo de carne a la boca-; ese chico tiene un carácter muy fuerte. Espero que no te traiga problemas.

En ese momento la puerta de la choza se abrió y por ella pasó un joven muchacho alto y bronceado.

.-Buenos días, Harry. Ahora mismo estábamos hablando de ti –le saludó Tom.

.-Hola, Voldemort, no te esperaba.

.-La verdad es que no pensaba pasarme hoy por aquí, pero ha ocurrido algo que es necesario que sepas.

El susurro de la voz grave y seria de Tom preocupó a Harry, que se sentó en las esterillas al lado de su maestro después de saludar a Aka con un movimiento de cabeza y esperó a que el mago tenebroso hablara.

.-Ayer por al noche, Dumbledore envió a un grupo de su Orden del Fénix al Ministerio y robó el Velo de la Muerte –la furia empezó a brillar en los ojos de Harry-; en estos momentos se encuentra en la protección de los muros de piedra del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

* * *

Hola gente! Qué tal todos? Espero que todos estéis bien. Sé que he tardado en actualizar, pero he tenido algo de lío en casa. También sé que este cap es algo aburrido y que la espera no mereció la pena, pero… bueno, intentaré compensaros subiendo el próximo capítulo pronto ;)

_Mis agradecimientos especiales_ a **EugeBlack**, sin ella no hubiera subido el capítulo hasta dentro de unos cuantos días, así que muchísimas gracias, wapa. **Pasaos por sus fics, son simplemente fantásticos. **Y escribe pronto esos fics que tienes en mente y no me hagas sufrir más ¬¬

Por supuesto también muchísimas gracias a todos los que se molestaron en dejarme un review. Las contestaciones a los comentarios los mandaré por e-mail en breve.

Y **Miyuki**, sigo sin saber tu dirección, no salió en el review que me mandaste. Intenta volver a mandármelo, otra vez, ok? Un besote

Bueno, nos leemos en el próximo cap. Cruzad los dedos para que sea pronto.

REVIEWS, PLEASE!

Besos

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_


	18. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

_**A REFUGIO EN LA OSCURIDAD**_

_**Capítulo 17**_

En cuanto Harry había recibido la información de boca de Voldemort el mundo se había paralizado. La brisa había dejado de correr, los sonidos lejanos de los animales de la selva se habían silenciado y todas las gentes del poblado habían detenidos sus actividades. La causa: el inmenso poder que había liberado Harry por culpa de la furia contra Dumbledore que le había dominado por unos instantes. Sin embargo, eso sólo había durado unos cuantos segundos hasta que Harry había podido controlar su magia y volver a plegarla dentro de su cuerpo.

.-¿Y nadie los detuvo? –preguntó a Voldemort intentando modular su voz para que sonara más tranquila y relajada.

.-Nadie se enteró de nada hasta esta mañana –respondió el señor Oscuro, aún impactado por el despliegue de magia que había presenciado-. Hay un modo para entrar al Ministerio sin ser detectado. Sólo hay una persona que ve a todos los que entran al Ministerio y ése es el encargado de revisar las varitas. Lo malo es que las personas que se encargan de eso no son precisamente los más diestros con ellas, así que lo que vio antes de que le desmayaran fue un grupo de personas vestidas con túnicas y capas negras.

Harry respiró hondo, intentado controlarse y no volver a soltar su poder.

.-¿Y cómo es posible que nadie les detectara, que sea tan fácil entrar en el Ministerio?

.-La única forma que hay de entrar sin que uno sea detectado es entrando por el mundo muggle a través de la cabina telefónica.

.-Pero para poder entrar por ahí hay que pulsar un código y dar tu nombre. ¿Acaso eso no se registra en algún lado?

.-Si pulsas ese código al revés no quedas registrado en ninguna parte y aún así puedes entrar. Ése fue el método que utilizamos nosotros para entrar el verano pasado cuando… bueno, tú ya me entiendes.

Sí, claro que le entendía; _cuando Sirius pasó por el velo_. No había que ser un genio para entenderlo. Sin embargo, en cuanto Harry pensó en el velo, unas imágenes borrosas intentaban abrirse paso hasta su mente consciente, imágenes que debía haber soñado, pero que por mucho que intentase recordarlas se le escapaban de entre sus dedos y desaparecían. Pero, aún así, Harry sabía que tenían que ver de algún modo con el velo.

.-Necesito ir a dar una vuelta –murmuró Harry en voz tan baja que incluso fue difícil entenderla por los dos hombres-. Luego nos vemos.

Y sin esperar contestación de los dos hombres, Harry dio media vuelta y salió de la choza del jefe con paso rápido, incapaz de poder seguir apresado entre esas paredes. Tan metido en sus pensamientos como estaba no se fijó cuando pasó al lado de Karil ni respondió a su saludo, lo que, por supuesto, preocupó a la mujer.

Sin apenas pensarlo, sus pies le llevaron hasta la orilla del arroyo donde había despertado apenas una hora antes. Pero esta vez no se sentó en el suelo, se desprendió de sus ropas y se tiró de cabeza al agua. Sabía de veces anteriores que se había bañado allí, que en realidad el arroyo era mucho más profundo de lo que parecía, así que no temió abrirse la cabeza con alguna piedra del fondo. Con un par de brazadas volvió a la superficie y tomó todo el oxígeno que pudo en sus pulmones, para luego volver a zambullirse en las frías y cristalinas aguas. Le encantaba el ejercicio físico, le encantaba malgastar energías nadando en aquel sitio en vez de hacer algo provechoso en el poblado y también le encantaba seguir teniendo sus secretos, así que prefería estar allí cansándose a descubrir ante Voldemort el verdadero poder que guardaba en su interior y el que llevaba aprendiendo a controlar desde hacía varios meses ya. No, mejor que Voldemort siguiera desconocedor de eso. No le hacía falta saberlo.

* * *

.-Vaya, eso ha sido inesperado –comentó Aka cuando vio salir de su cabaña a Harry.

.-Inesperado y sorpresivo –apoyó Tom-. No tenía idea de que Harry tuviera tal poder. Realmente habéis hecho un buen trabajo para conseguir sacar de él ese potencial.

.-Yo tampoco sabía que el chico poseía tanto poder. Me ha sorprendido tanto como a ti. Al parecer guarda más secretos de lo que parece.

.-Bueno –Tom se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente-, tampoco es que me importe que sea poderoso, al fin y al cabo según una parte de esa profecía dice que a finales de julio nacería un niño con el poder suficiente como para derrotarme, y aunque no sepa con seguridad si Harry es ese niño del que habla la profecía, es un buen candidato para ello.

.-¿Se puede saber que le habéis hecho a Harry para que esté así? –se oyó una nueva voz dentro de la vivienda.

.-Buenos días, Karil. Encantado de volver a verte –dijo Tom con claro sarcasmo.

.-Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo –la respuesta de la mujer fue seca y rotunda-. ¿Me vais a contar lo que ha pasado o voy a tener que ir a preguntarle a Harry?

.-Al parecer, Karil, han aparecido un par de problemas en unos planes futuros de Harry y Asyu, y como te puedes imaginar, no le han gustado nada al chico.

.-¿Seguro que esos problemas no los has propiciado tú? –le preguntó Karil a Tom de mala manera mirándole con ojos escrutadores.

.-¿Pero por quién me tomas? –Tom le lanzó una mirada asesina-. Un trato es un trato, nunca haría nada para romperlo. Si le prometí que le ayudaría a sacar a su padrino del velo, le ayudaré.

.-Sí, seguro –Karil le miró una última vez antes de girarse hacia Aka-. Sólo venía para hablar con Harry para decirle que se preparara, y ya de paso, avisarte a ti también.

.-¿Hoy empieza la prueba?

.-Sí, ya está lo suficientemente preparado. Si le ves avísale de que le espero antes que el sol este en su punto más alto en mi cabaña.

* * *

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que había llegado al arroyo. Harry se encontraba tumbado a orillas del agua con los ojos cerrados pero sin estar dormido, simplemente relajado, recuperando fuerzas del intenso ejercicio que acababa de practicar. El sol el daba de lleno en su desnudo cuerpo, tostándole un poco más su piel mientras le brindaba un agradable y relajante calorcillo que lo único que estaba consiguiendo era adormecerle.

Sin embargo, aun cuando todavía no llevaba allí tumbado ni media hora, aquella presencia se dejó sentir a su lado, sacando una sonrisa de los labios del muchacho.

.-Vaya, hacía bastante que no te sentía –susurró el chico abriendo sus ojos verdes y mirando frente a él, donde sabía con bastante acierto que se había colocado el espíritu-. ¿Dónde has estado?

De pronto, en medio del aire frente a la mirada de Harry aparecieron dos grandes ojos violetas veteados de azul y ámbar a la vez que el ambiente se estremecía con aquella extraña e infantil risa. Harry ya había visto aquellos extraños ojos antes: una primera vez cuando había estado en el mundo de los espíritus, y un par de veces más estando en la selva o en su choza, cuando el espíritu había vuelto después de varias horas de haberse desparecido trayéndole imágenes de su mundo.

Esta vez no fue distinta, el espíritu le trasmitió directamente a su cerebro distintas escenas de diferentes partes del mundo, pero hubo varias de ellas que atrajeron toda la atención del joven mago. Eran, exactamente, las escenas que se habían desarrollado el día anterior en el Departamento de Misterios, cuando el grupo de Dumbledore había robado el Velo, y luego le seguían imágenes de su traslado a Hogwarts. Ahora, gracias a aquel espíritu, sabía con precisión donde habían guardado la puerta que le llevaría hasta su padrino y qué hechizos y encantamientos había utilizado el viejo loco para protegerlo.

.-Muchas gracias –le murmuró con sincero agradecimiento a la vez que le sonreía.

Instantes después, el espíritu le volvió a enviar imágenes, esta vez de la pequeña reunión que habían mantenido Tom y Aka después de que él se hubiera ido y, por consiguiente, el recado de Karil.

.-Bueno, entonces no la hagamos esperar más –susurró, antes de ponerse en pie.

Se volvió a vestir con rapidez y con el espíritu cerca de él se dio prisa para llegar al poblado.

* * *

Estaba solo en su cabaña, preparando unas cuantas cosas que necesitaba llevarse. Hacía pocos minutos que había llegado después de haber hablado con Karil y con Aka y se encontraba pensando y repasando en todo lo que le habían dicho. El jefe le había dado un primitivo mapa indicándole hacia dónde y por dónde debía dirigirse, pues el viaje de ida y de vuelta él solo era parte de la prueba. Karil, en su mayoría, le había dado consejos y sugerencias de última hora, recordándole hechizos y encantamientos que había aprendido estando en la selva y que le ayudarían sobretodo a tener siempre una hoguera encendida, lo cual era más útil de lo que parecía en un clima tan lluvioso como era ése, y a mantener sus cosas secas y a salvo de depredadores y animales parecidos.

Pero, sobretodo y como le había repetido la vieja chamana hasta la saciedad, no debía olvidarse de los espíritus ni de pedirles ayuda al menor problema que tuviera.

Harry negó con la cabeza cuando recordó una de las veces en que Karil le había repetido lo de los espíritus y Tom, sin poder contenerse, había soltado un comentario burlón y completamente sarcástico, lo que había conseguido que Karil lo hubiera mirado de forma asesina y lo dejara mudo hasta que Harry salió de la cabaña. Quién diría que el mismo hombre que había aterrorizado tanto a su mundo, y que aún lo hiciera en realidad, se dejara maldecir con tanta facilidad por una vieja chamana. Si en vez de la mujer hubiera sido algún mortífago, Harry estaba seguro de que el vasallo en cuestión se encontraría gimiendo y suplicando por su vida a los pies de su señor antes, incluso, de que tuviera tiempo de sujetar la varita en sus manos.

Con un último vistazo a su cabaña, Harry salió por la puerta sujetando una bolsa de piel entre sus manos. En cuanto estuvo fuera, se dio la vuelta dando la cara a la choza y murmuró un hechizo que hizo que su magia canalizada a través del rakish encogiera toda la cabaña hasta no ser más grande que el puño cerrado del chico. Él con cuidado lo cogió y lo guardó en la bolsa de piel al lado de los recambios de puntas de la lanza que había hecho días antes haciendo caso de una sugerencia de Karil.

.-Ten cuidado, Harry. No hagas locuras ni busques peleas ni con los vampiros ni con los demás animales de los alrededores.

.-Tranquilo, Harry –interrumpió Tom con una sonrisa sardónica-, ellos buscan la suficiente pelea por ellos mismos sin ayuda.

Karil ni se inmutó ante la interrupción. Empujó con cariño a Harry con un brazo por la espalda y le llevó hasta la frontera norte del poblado, sin dejar de darle instrucciones y consejos. Los otros dos hombres caminaban detrás de ellos, divertidos ante el repentino despliegue de instinto maternal de la vieja mujer.

.-Tranquila, Karil. Sé lo que tengo que hacer. Te prometo que volveré sano y salvo dentro de un mes.

.-Eso espero.

Ninguno dijo nada más. Karil entrelazó los dedos de su mano derecha con los de la mano izquierda de Harry a la altura de los hombros, un gesto que significaba cariño y le deseaba buena suerte y que hizo que Harry sonriera.

.-Nos vemos dentro de un mes.

Soltó la mano de Karil y con una última mirada de despedida a los dos hombres cogió la bolsa de piel, se la echó al hombro como si de una mochila se tratase, y se dio la vuelta desapareciendo en la penetrante oscuridad de la selva.

* * *

Las horas parecía que pasaban lentamente, pero su marcha era rápida e ininterrumpida. Acostumbrado a sus largas caminatas no necesitaba descansar cada poco tiempo para reponer energía.

Debía llevar unas seis o siete horas caminando, saltando rocas o trepando a los árboles para salvar los obstáculos. Sus jóvenes músculos entrenados no pedían aún descanso, así que aprovechó lo máximo posible para avanzar todo lo que pudiera durante el día. No es que hubiera mucha luminosidad cuando iba a pie en suelo firme, aunque había zonas donde los árboles eran menos tupidos o estaban en menor cantidad, pero siempre se veía mejor a la luz del sol por el día que a la luz de una antorcha por la noche, aun cuando su visión nocturna hubiera mejorado gracias a la magia de Karil.

Trepó ágilmente por una liana, saltó a la roca y volvió a caer de pie al suelo. El rakish sobre su pecho brillaba tenuemente fruto de la suave y leve magia que estaba utilizando Harry en un hechizo protector sobre su cuerpo que le avisaría si se encontraba algún animal cerca y si era peligroso o no, algo verdaderamente útil en un sitio como aquel donde la fauna se camuflaba entre la flora y no tenías nunca la certeza de si lo que estabas viendo era lo que parecía o no.

El sol se ocultaba en el horizonte, privando de su luz a las plantas y a los animales. Harry se dio prisa en buscar un refugio donde poder pasar la noche más o menos a resguardo. Dormir, no iba a poder dormir mucho, nunca se sabía lo que podía pasar cuando cerrabas los ojos y te dejabas caer en la inconsciencia del sueño, pero empezaba a necesitar un buen descanso para reponer sus gastadas fuerzas.

Halló una especie de cueva a pocos metros de donde se encontraba. No eran más que varias rocas colocadas por orden de la naturaleza apoyadas unas sobre las otras que otorgaban en medio de todas ellas un pequeño refugio donde pasar la noche.

Se acercó allí cuidadosamente, atento a encontrarse a cualquier animal camuflado con su entorno. Cuando llegó allí vio que el refugio natural había servido como tal a otras personas antes que a él por los carbones y las huellas de fuego que aún se podían entrever en la tierra seca del suelo.

Sintiendo a su espíritu particular deslizándose por su alrededor, Harry permitió relajarse un poco. Se sentó en el suelo apoyando la espalda en una de las rocas y dejó su bolsa de piel a su lado. Se estiró sus cansados músculos por la tensión del día y miró a su alrededor antes de abrir la mochila.

Las personas del poblado no podían dar demasiadas facilidades y ayudas a los adolescentes que debían pasar la prueba, pero estaba permitido preparar varias tiras de carne seca y regalárselas para tener la oportunidad de llegar a la Selva Prohibida sin haber tenido la necesidad de tener que cazar algún animal para poder alimentarse. Karil, en este caso, le había querido atiborrar de carne seca y lo había acompañado con un pan especial que cocinaba ella y que otorgaba energías suficientes como para caminar durante todo un día sin apenas descansar.

El chico sonrió al recordar a la anciana; sólo habían pasado unas cuantas horas y ya la echaba de menos. ¡Y él se hacía llamar la futuro mano derecha de Voldemort y apenas podía aguantar estar algunas horas solo, tratando de cuidar de sí mismo! Negó con la cabeza, divertido. Esa mujer había pasado a ser una persona muy importante para él en sólo unas cuantas semanas, y no podía permitirse coger cariño a nadie.

Harry sonrió de nuevo, esta vez con algo de tristeza, y empezó a comer con más lentitud de lo normal una de las tiras de carne seca. No es que estuviera mala, pero se le había formado un nudo en la garganta que le impedía tragar con normalidad. Recordar a Karil le hacía recordar también a Ron y a Hermione… y a Lupin… y a Sirius… Navidad sería dentro de pocos días y empezaba a sentir la melancolía típica de las fechas, sintiendo unos deseos enormes de pasar esos días con sus amigos… con su familia…

'_No pienses en eso, Potter. No te va a servir de nada'._

Sacudió la cabeza intentando apartar esos pensamientos de su mente. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, apartando los mechones que le caían en la cara y suspiró. Volvió a sentir al espíritu a su lado, como si de alguna forma le estuviera dando ánimo, lo que consiguió sacar una suave sonrisa con pequeñas pintas de tristeza.

Las horas pasaban con mucha lentitud. El pequeño fuego que había convocado apenas llegaba a alumbrar el rostro del muchacho. La mochila estaba situada bajo el hueco de las rodillas, con las piernas dobladas y llevadas a su pecho. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la roca y los párpados habían empezado a caer irremediablemente, por mucho que Harry intentara mantener sus ojos abiertos. El profundo sopor que había empezado a adueñarse de su cuerpo terminó conquistándolo, haciéndole caer en un profundo sueño.

Despertó horas después, en cuanto el sol empezó a salir por el horizonte y los animales despertaron y comenzaron a hacer ruido. Eso fue algo nuevo para Harry; en el poblado y sus alrededores no se hacía nunca ruido, ni siquiera los animales se atrevían a romper el silencio. Allí, en cambio, la selva se inundaba con los bellos sonidos de las aves y los estruendosos aullidos de los monos y mamíferos similares. El barrito de un elefante se escuchó a los lejos, siendo respondido por otros de su misma especie.

Todo aquello, unido a las coloridas flores que abrían sus pétalos para recibir los cálidos y luminosos rayos del sol, consiguió que el ánimo de Harry subiera, haciéndole sonreír y respirar con profundidad los fragantes olores que componían la selva. Cerró los ojos, intentando guardar en su memoria todo aquello antes de llegar a su destino: la Selva Prohibida. Karil le había descrito como era todo aquel territorio y no era, precisamente, como lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos.

Sin querer perder más tiempo, volvió a colgarse la mochila al hombro, se aseguro de que el fuego se había apagado por completo y retomó su paso hacia el norte.

Los monos aullaban y chillaban a su alrededor, sobretodo por encima de su cabeza en las ramas de los altos árboles. A su paso por el suelo, más de un primate le tiró frutos y ramas a la cabeza, pero sólo tuvo que enviarles unas cuantas ráfagas de aire helado con el rakish para asustarlos y mantenerlos a raya. Grandes serpientes enrolladas en las ramas y camufladas con su entorno le hacían sobresaltar, sobretodo cuando se ponían a sisear y Harry llegaba a entender lo que decían. Y realmente oír que opinaban que él era un apetitoso festín y que no necesitarían comer más durante bastante tiempo no hacía que se tranquilizase, precisamente.

En su viaje también tuvo que estar pendiente de las extrañas y exóticas plantas que allí crecían. La mayoría de ellas eran preciosas y despedían una agradable y dulzona fragancia, pero eso sólo conseguía embotar los sentidos de Harry. Por eso más de una vez estuvo a punto de morir atrapado entre los pétalos de alguna flor o entre las lianas de una planta escalofriantemente parecida al Lazo del Diablo. Sólo los avisos que le mandaba el rakish a través de su magia y el espíritu que le acompañaba le habían hecho salir de su estupor antes de encontrarse en verdadero peligro. Ahora el chico empezaba a comprender porqué el viaje era parte de la prueba.

Su travesía se prolongó durante dos días más, verificando cada poco tiempo el mapa que le había dado Aka para estar seguro de que no se desviaba de su rumbo. Harry, en el último día del viaje, pudo empezar a darse cuenta de los cambios que empezaban a aparecer en el ambiente, cada vez más notorios cuanto más se acercaba a su destino. El terreno se volvía más estéril, cada vez había más rocas afiladas y puntiagudas y muchas de las plantas, las cuales empezaban a escasear, eran venenosas y bastante peligrosas si no ponías atención por donde caminabas. El ambiente era mucho más tenebroso e intensamente más agobiante. El aire estaba viciado, cargado de algo oscuro que ponía la piel de gallina y el pelo de la nuca de punta a Harry.

Todo a su alrededor le invitaba a Harry a dar media vuelta y a largarse de allí. De todas formas, Harry no pertenecía a aquel mundo, y aún menos a aquel poblado, no tenía porqué pasar esa prueba y menos arriesgar su vida por ella, pero aquello era un reto, una prueba que debía pasar para demostrar, no solamente a Aka, a Asyu y a Karil, sino también a sí mismo que era capaz de vivir por su propia cuenta sin ayuda de nadie. Eso, y el apoyo silencioso de su espíritu particular, era lo que le impedía volver sobre sus pasos y alejarse de allí.

El sonido de unas cataratas llamó su atención. Si no estaba equivocado, aquella inmensa cascada era el lugar donde terminaba el viaje y empezaba la verdadera prueba, la frontera ante lo que Aka se empeñaba en llamar la Selva Prohibida y que a Harry, por mucho que le hubieran contado sobre aquel sitio, no terminaba de inspirarle demasiado temor. Al menos, hasta hacía unos instantes. Lo que se veía al otro lado de la catarata no tranquilizaba demasiado a Harry. Altos, frondosos y retorcidos árboles se erguían hasta que sus ramas más altas parecían tocar el mismo cielo. Su corteza era oscura, casi negra, sus hojas eran grandes, de borde aserrado y puntiagudo hasta dar a imaginar que con solo tocar mínimamente alguna de las hojas te fueras a cortar y la misma planta se fuera a beber la sangre que hubiera quedado manchando el filo de la hoja. Sí, aquello, definitivamente, daba escalofríos. Pero lo que más inquietó a Harry fue que, al parecer, ningún animal se acercaba a aquel sitio. Al menos los monos de los árboles sobre su cabeza no se atrevían a acercarse siquiera a la orilla del río donde era fácil pasar la corriente pues allí crecían unos grandes árboles cuyas ramas más largas pasaban por encima del río. Harry, al elevar la cabeza al cielo pudo observar como un par de aves sobrevolaban su cabeza y giraban hacia la derecha, evitando volar sobre aquel extraño terreno.

.-¿De verdad tengo que entrar ahí? –susurró a la nada, más para sí mismo que para nadie más, pero pudo sentir ese mínimo cambio que se creaba en el ambiente cuando el espíritu expresaba algo. Y ese algo, en ese momento, significó una respuesta afirmativa-. Bueno, pues vamos allá.

Respiró profundamente un par de veces, intentando infundirse valor, se colocó mejor la mochila en su hombro y asegurándose de que su lanza cruzada en la espalda estaba en perfectas condiciones apartó las ramas de los matorrales que había a sus pies y se preparó para cruzar el río y pasar a aquella parte tan temida de África.

* * *

Hola! Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está el nuevo capítulo.

No sé si es que hoy estoy más auto-criticona que de costumbre, pero el capítulo me ha parecido un horrible aburrimiento. No es interesante, no hay nada de acción… Es simplemente malísimo.

Bueno, aún así espero que no os hayáis dormido. Si no lo habéis hecho, que sería un milagro, mandadme un review, please. Y no os olvidéis de escribir vuestros correos electrónicos para poder contestarlos ;)

Por cierto, muchísimas gracias a los que se molestaron en ponerme un review en el capítulo anterior. Mis agradecimientos a **EugeBlack**, **Aidee**, **isapotti**, **SerenitaKou**, **Tom O'neill Riddle** y **Luadica**; las contestaciones a vuestros comentarios los enviaré dentro de unos momentos ;)

Besos

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_


	19. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

_**A REFUGIO EN LA OSCURIDAD**_

_**Capítulo 18**_

Aún era muy temprano. El sol apenas acababa de aparecer por el horizonte. Las últimas lechuzas, las más retrasadas o las más lentas, se intentaban dar prisa para dejar los regalos a los pies de la cama de los destinatarios para poderse ir a la lechucería a descansar después de un largo y agotador viaje. Sin embargo, una de ellas, una lechuza nevada de inteligentes ojos ambarinos se apresuraba a salir de la lechucería y a acudir a la habitación de su nueva ama antes de que despertara, como había hecho las últimas cinco Navidades con su antiguo dueño. Sobrevolando los amplios terrenos del colegio, ayudándose por las corrientes de aire para ir más deprisa y disfrutando de los débiles rayos de sol después de una semana de densos nubarrones, se acercó a la ventana de la habitación de las chicas de Gryffindor buscando a su dueña. La ventana se encontraba cerrada, pero la antigua magia del propio Hogwarts hizo que ésta se abriera lo suficiente como para que Hedwig pudiera entrar y se posara a los pies de la cama sobre la pila de regalos esperando pacientemente a que la chica despertara.

Toda la habitación estaba en silencio. Apenas se llegaba a oír la respiración de Hermione Granger, la única ocupante del dormitorio. Las otras dos chicas que usualmente compartían el dormitorio con ella se encontraban en sus casas, obligadas por sus padres a dejar el colegio en aquellas fechas para pasar el tiempo con sus respectivas familias. Aquello, a Hermione, no le molestó. Lavender Brown y Parvati Patil eran unas chicas muy escandalosas, y lo que la prefecta necesitaba en esos momentos era tranquilidad, no las constantes risitas tontas y los murmullos chismosos de sus dos compañeras.

Al lado de su cama se encontraba una sencilla mesita de noche, con un pequeño cajón en la parte superior y una puerta disimulada en la parte inferior donde guardaba sus objetos personales y algún que otro libro, generalmente una novela de origen muggle que leía en la cama por las noches antes de echarse a dormir. Sobre la mesita se encontraba un sencillo y bonito jarrón azul, regalo de Ron por su decimosexto cumpleaños, con una bonita, fresca y eterna rosa blanca, regalo del tierno Neville un día, cuando la halló mirando el horizonte por la ventana con tristeza en sus ojos castaños y se la regaló en un intento de alegrarla, como gesto de amistad. Y por último, al lado del jarrón había un bonito y sencillo marco de madera que sujetaba la fotografía favorita de Hermione: Harry, Ron y ella en un día de picnic en primer curso, a orillas del ago, justo al terminar los exámenes. Los tres ser reían por algo que había dicho Ron, sin preocupaciones, sin importarles apenas nada lo que podía pasar en el futuro.

Crookshanks entró en la habitación y subió de un salto a la cama de su dueña. Su cara achatada y sus patas patizambas no demostraban la inteligencia que poseía el animal. Miró con altivez a Hedwig antes de concentrarse en Hermione y hacerla cosquillas en la cara con sus bigotes para despertarla. Hermione movió la mano, intentando apartar inconscientemente aquello que le estaba molestando, y se dio media vuelta intentando volver a dormir, pero el gato volvió a la carga hasta que consiguió que la chica se despertara.

.-Crookshanks, es muy pronto y no hay clase –murmuró Hermione aún medio dormida, arropándose con las mantas hasta la barbilla y cerrando los ojos dispuesta a volverse a dormir.

Pero Crookshanks no la permitió que se durmiera de nuevo. La siguió molestando con los bigotes en la cara y caminando por encima de su cuerpo hasta que consiguió que abriera los ojos y se sentara en la cama desperezándose. La habitación, aunque estaba tibia gracias a los hechizos de los elfos domésticos, no se comparaba con el calorcito que había debajo de las mantas y las sábanas de la cama, lo que produjo un pequeño escalofrío en Hermione.

Al ver que su ama ya se había levantado, Crookshanks se acercó a ella buscando las caricias que siempre le daba por las mañanas al despertarse.

.-Feliz Navidad, Crookshanks –dijo con voz dormida. Acarició con cariño debajo de las orejas al gato y luego alzó la mirada posándola sobre la lechuza-. Feliz Navidad para ti también, Hedwig.

La blanca lechuza aleteó un poco como respuesta. Hermione, intentado evitar los pensamientos y los recuerdos sobre Harry, se levantó de la cama, hechizó todos los regalos que tenía a los pies de la cama y se encaminó a la habitación de los chicos de sexto curso. Crookshanks se bajó de la cama de un salto, se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros y pensando, como solo un gato como él puede pensar, si sería buena idea o no seguir a su dueña. Al final decidió que a lo mejor podría conseguir algo si se iba con su ama, así que se levantó, agitó con altivez su cola peluda y caminó con toda la parsimonia posible hacia Hermione. Hedwig, en cambio, salió por la ventana y planeó hasta el cuarto de los chicos donde sabía que dormía el mejor amigo de su antiguo amo. La ventana, como ya había pasado anteriormente, se abrió en cuanto estuvo muy próximo a ella y se cerró en cuanto entró.

La habitación de los chicos no estaba tan bien ordenada como la de las chicas, pero Hermione, al entrar, pensó que tampoco estaba tan mal. Alguna que otra prenda de vestir por el suelo, un par de revistas tiradas como cualquier cosa en un rincón, unos cuantos libros medio sacados de las mochilas, alguno casi oculto debajo de las propias camas, y los dos únicos ocupantes de la habitación durmiendo a pierna suelta. Neville, al menos, estaba un poco decente, con las mantas tapándole la mayor parte del cuerpo y su pierna izquierda colgándole del borde de la cama, pero Ron… Hermione se rió ante las excentricidades de su amigo hasta estando dormido. El pelirrojo tenía las mantas arrebujadas a los pies de la cama, Hermione se preguntó si no había tenido frío durante la noche, una de las piernas la tenía doblada bajo el muslo de la otra pierna y ésta colgándole por el borde de la cama. La camisa del pijama, la cual ya le quedaba algo pequeña, la tenía arrugada y alzada, enseñando la cinturilla de los pantalones, los cuales estaban algo bajados mostrando la cintura de los boxers azules que usaba, y un poco de la piel blanca del abdomen y el ombligo. El brazo derecho lo tenía sobre sus ojos cerrados y el izquierdo completamente extendido perpendicular a su cuerpo. Y por último, una pesada respiración salía de su boca entreabierta, al igual que un fino hilo de baba que llegaba hasta la almohada a través de la mejilla. Sin pretenderlo, Hermione se rió. No se podía negar que la escena no era cómica.

La chica ahogó sus risotadas con la mano para no molestar a los dos chicos, se sentó en el borde de la cama al lado de su mejor amigo y aprovechó que estaba dormido para observarle con detenimiento. No le observaba de esa forma desde que lo conoció en primero, cuando aún no tenía amigos y se pasaba las horas en la biblioteca o en la Sala Común, con un libro entre sus manos que utilizaba bastante para observar a la gente y que no la pillasen. Solía observar bastante a Ron y a Harry, ver como se reían, como bromeaban, como jugaban a cualquier juego de mesa, como hablaban… Siempre que los veía divertirse, al igual que los otros grupos de amigos, se iba corriendo a su habitación y se encerraba en el baño a llorar, recordando y dándose cuenta de que ella no tenía ningún amigo, no tenía a nadie con quien reír, ni con quien jugar, ni con quien hablar. Estaba sola. Después de terminar de llorar volvía a bajar a la Sala a observar de nuevo a Weasley y Potter, intentar descubrir qué tenían ellos que ella no tuviera.

Después de los seis años que llevaban de amistad, ya había descubierto lo que ellos tenían y ella no. No tenía nada que ver con cuánto supieran sobre magia o cualquier otro tema que se pudiera aprender mediante libros. Lo único que importaba era la confianza, el cariño y la diversión. Y, con el pasar del tiempo y aunque no lo supiera nadie, prefería pasárselo bien y divertirse en presencia de sus amigos más que hacer trabajos para clase o leer libros de mil páginas.

Y, aunque uno de sus amigos, su confidente, ya no se encontraba a su lado, había encontrado en Ron a un chico que él no dejaba entrever muchas veces, un chico atento, amable, cariñoso y tierno, no ese muchacho despreocupado y perezoso que había sido durante los últimos cinco años que se pasaba el tiempo discutiendo con ella. Desde que había recibido la carta en verano, Ron se había puesto a estudiar más de lo que había hecho en todos sus años de escuela, siendo uno de los mejores en casi todas las clases.

Allí, mientras Hermione le miraba y recordaba todos los momentos vividos en la escuela, Ron se movió apartando el brazo de su cara y poniendo todo su cuerpo en una posición normal. Hermione sonrió. Los años le habían hecho muy bien a su amigo, eso no podía negarse. La, anteriormente, larga nariz armonizaba ahora con el resto de las facciones de su cara de una manera… bueno… perfecta. Sus cejas pelirrojas levemente gruesas, junto con sus numerosas pecas y sus labios finos le daba una apariencia infantil que a ella le encantaba. No es que Ron fuera un chico extremadamente guapo, realmente era un chico más bien del montón, pero sus brillantes ojos azul marino y su sonrisa pícara atraía a la gente. Tenía una altura ya considerable, Hermione calculaba que ya superaría el metro ochenta, pero sus manos aún algo desproporcionadamente grandes indicaban que todavía podía crecer aún más. Y por lo poco que se podía entrever por las túnicas, y en ese preciso instante a través del pijama, el pelirrojo ya había empezado a abandonar las líneas redondas y suaves típicas de la infancia para dejar paso a músculos más definidos y rasgos más varoniles típicos de los hombres.

Hermione, con una sonrisa dulce dibujada en sus labios, pasó con cuidado una de sus manos por el pelirrojo pelo del chico, ya algo largo y bastante desordenado a esas horas tan tempranas de la mañana. Luego, su mano siguió por la frente y una de las mejillas hasta llegar al mentón, sintiendo bajo la yema de sus dedos la aspereza de la piel por la incipiente barba que empezaba otra vez a crecer.

Sí, atrás quedaron aquellos niños que disfrutaban con un buen partido de quidditch o riendo sobre cualquier cosa divertida que había ocurrido en alguna clase. Esos tiempos ya no volverían, por desgracia.

Un suave gemido escapó de los labios del chico al sentir la caricia de Hermione sobre su rostro. Se removió un poco en la cama empezando a despertar. Sus ojos se movían bajo los párpados, incómodos ante la luz que empezaba a invadir la habitación. Con un ronco gemido, que a Hermione le sonó bastante parecido al ronroneo de un león, se estiró todo lo que sus músculos daban de sí y con la manga de la camisa del pijama se secó la incómoda humedad que sentía al lado de la boca. El sonido de una suave risa terminó de despertarlo y le hizo abrir los ojos.

.-Buenos días, dormilón –susurró la voz de Hermione a su lado, con una bonita sonrisa adornando sus labios.

Ron la miró sin decir nada, asombrado de que ella estuviera a su lado al despertar. Y, aunque quiso ignorarla, una voz dentro de él le dijo que le gustaría levantarse con Hermione a su lado durante todo lo que durase su vida y la eternidad.

.-Amm… Buenos días, Hermione –bostezó-. ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?

Lo único que obtuvo como respuesta durante unos segundos fue el alzamiento de una de las cejas de la chica poniendo una expresión ofendida claramente fingida.

.-Feliz Navidad para ti también, Ron –le dijo con sarcasmo amigable impregnando cada palabra.

La expresión confundida y adormilada de Ron sacó más risas de Hermione son poderlo evitar. Intentó ahogar las carcajadas poniendo la mano sobre su boca para no despertar a Neville que aún seguía durmiendo.

.-Venga, Ron, termina de despertar. ¿O es que ya no te acuerdas de que hay regalos esperando por tu a los pies de tu cama?

El adormilado cerebro del chico todavía tardó algunos segundos en procesar la información. Para cuando lo hizo, Hermione ya se había levantado y le había quitado lo poco de las sábanas que le cubrían de encima, instándolo a levantarse de la cama.

.-Hermione, es muy temprano y los regalos no se van a mover de ahí –se quejó, pero aún así se sentó en la cama y terminó poniéndose en pie.

.-Ya, pero así podemos aprovechar mejor el tiempo.

Ron volvió a bostezar y negó con la cabeza murmurando cosas ininteligibles. Se metió en el cuarto de baño y salió de él unos cinco minutos después aún despeinado pero ya sin cara de sueño ni legañas. Hermione, para cuando él entró otra vez a la habitación, había estirado las sábanas y las mantas y se encontraba sentada sobre el edredón esperándole.

.-Feliz Navidad, Hermione –dijo en cuanto se sentó a su lado en la cama.

.-A buenas horas –comentó ella-. Te has tardado un poco.

El chico no contestó. Simplemente se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada e hizo algo que nunca había hecho antes: le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Un encantador rubor coloreó las mejillas de la chica.

.-¿Y eso a qué ha venido? –preguntó Hermione al chico avergonzado con una expresión sorprendida y confusa en la cara.

.-No sé –Ron se volvió a encoger de hombros-. Te he visto como triste y creí que te gustaría.

Hermione le miró sorprendida. Había intentado enmascarar la tristeza que sentía tras la sonrisa que le había brindado al chico, pero, al parecer, Ron había conseguido traspasar su máscara y dar con sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Miró a Ron fijamente antes de abrazarle con fuerza y ocultar su cara en el cuello del chico. Ron la correspondió con rapidez, preocupado por ella. Durante los últimos días la había visto muy triste, quedándose ensimismada en algunas ocasiones o mirando con fijeza algunos sitios como el campo de quidditch o la sección de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en la biblioteca, justo como había hecho a principios de curso cuando la desaparición de Harry aún era reciente.

.-Hermione, me prometiste que no ibas más a estar triste por culpa de Harry.

.-Ya lo sé, Ron –el sonido de su voz sonaba ahogada por el cuello del pelirrojo-, pero no puedes culparme por echarle de menos. Recuerdo que la Navidad era su época favorita desde que llegó a Hogwarts y que le encantaba jugar a las batallas de nieve con nosotros y con tus hermanos.

Unas cuantas lágrimas humedecieron la piel del cuello produciéndole un escalofrío a Ron. Por supuesto que él recordaba todo aquello, al igual que recordaba las risas que había compartido con su mejor amigo, sus caras cuando siempre perdía al ajedrez por mucho que se esforzase en ganar, la ilusión que le iluminaba cuando en la mañana de Navidad se despertaba y veía el montón de regalos que le aguardaban a los pies de la cama o las ganas con las que escribía las cartas que mandaba ese mismo día agradeciendo a todos los que le había regalado algo. Todas aquellas cosas, y más, se echaban muchísimo de menos. Pero claro, él tenía que ser fuerte para Hermione, él no podía decaer, él no podía ser débil.

Pero sin que Hermione le viera, dejó escapar un par de lágrimas por su amigo, las últimas lágrimas que derramaría por él.

.-Venga, Herms. Alégrate y vamos a abrir los regalos –la chica salió de ente los brazos de él con los ojos algo rojos y una sonrisa avergonzada en sus labios.

.-Lo siento –dijo, bajando la mirada hasta sus manos que había posado en su regazo.

.-No seas tonta –Ron alzó la cara de la chica y le secó las lágrimas con cuidado-. Ya te he dicho que es normal que le eches de menos, pero no creo que a él le gustase enterarse de que lloraste por él. Ya le conoces.

.-Ya lo sé.

Hermione se encogió de hombros y sonrió. Aproximó su cara a la de Ron y le devolvió el beso que le había dado el chico unos minutos antes.

.-Eres un encanto, Ron. No cambies.

Con una sonrisa, Ron cogió un paquete que tenía escondido debajo de la cama y se lo dio a Hermione.

.-Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti, Hermione.

* * *

Wolas! Ya, ya sé que este cap es un poco más corto de lo normal (solo un poco? ¬¬) pero el próximo prometo que es más largo en compensación. Y también sé que algunos diréis que este cap no sirve para nada, pero me apetecía poner cómo estaban pasando estos dos las Navidades sin el Chico de Oro, así que… bueno, aquí lo tenéis. Espero que os haya gustado, y si no lo ha hecho, pues lo siento :S Os aseguro que el cap siguiente tendrá mucha más acción ;)

Bueno, muchísimas gracias a todos los que me dejaron review y su opinión del cap anterior. De verdad, muchas gracias.

Un besote a todos. No os olvidéis los reviews ni vuestras direcciones de correo en ellos ;)

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_


	20. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

_**A REFUGIO EN LA OSCURIDAD**_

_**Capítulo 19**_

Se movió con sigilo a través de la abundante, y escalofriante, vegetación del lugar sin apartar sus ojos verdes de la presa que se encontraba comiendo tranquilamente en el suelo de uno de los pocos arbustos frutales. De vez en cuando echaba fugaces miradas a su alrededor con sus pequeños y asustadizos ojos negros, pero no llegaba a distinguirlo oculto y camuflado como estaba con su entorno. Un paso silencioso hacia su derecha, uno más y equilibrando tanto su cuerpo como su lanza, lanzó el arma con fuerza hacia el incauto animal al que no le dio tiempo ni a descubrir que estaba en peligro antes de sentir la punta de piedra de la lanza clavándose en su tórax y atravesándole el corazón, matándole en el acto.

Vigilando que no hubiese otros depredadores tan, o más peligrosos, que él cerca, se movió rápidamente y se echó el animal al hombro. Dando las gracias a los espíritus, como era tradición, por haber permitido que el animal muriera bajo su arma para poder alimentarse, se colocó la lanza a su espalda y se encaminó hacia donde había colocado su tienda en medio de aquel peligroso y aterrador territorio.

En cuanto llegó a su choza una inmensa tristeza invadió su corazón. No había nadie que saliera a recibirle como siempre había pasado cuando estaba en el poblado. No estaba Karil, ni tampoco Shira, la mujer de Aka. Lo único que salió a recibirle fue la soledad.

El día de Navidad sería justamente al día siguiente, el día de los regalos, de los villancicos, de los banquetes llenos de comida deliciosa y bien cocinada, de las peleas de nieve, de las tazas de chocolate delante de la chimenea hablando con los amigos…

Suspiró con pesar y entró en la cabaña. Sin perder tiempo se puso a despellejar el animal y a cortar la carne en tiras como le habían enseñado. Trabajó intentado apartar sus pensamientos de su mente. Ya llevaba unos cuantos días melancólico y con unas ganas tremendas de ver a sus amigos, pero lo único que conseguía con eso era entristecerse, patearse mentalmente y seguir echándolos de menos sin poder evitarlo. Sabía que si Tom descubría que el antiguo Harry Potter seguía vivo dentro de él le castigaría con bastante rudeza, pero no podía evitar seguir queriendo a su amigos y a Lupin, aunque esto no lo reconocería ante nadie ni en un millón de años, sólo ante sí mismo y mentalmente. Querer a alguien era ser débil y él no podía ser débil.

Con un último tirón consiguió terminar de arrancar la piel del animal y la dejó a un lado, extendida sobre el ensangrentado suelo. Aún recordaba la primera vez que le hicieron una demostración de cómo despellejar una presa y cortar la carne para prepararla o dejarla a secar. Había acabado vomitando detrás de unas rocas hasta no dejar nada en su estómago. Aka se había reído, por supuesto, y Karil le había preparado uno de sus brebajes contra las náuseas. Harry ya había tocado carne cruda antes, al fin y al cabo había tenido que cocinar para sus tíos en innumerables ocasiones, pero una cosa era coger un filete que se había comprado en una carnicería y otra muy distinta ver como alguien arrancaba la piel de un animal y ver como lo iban cortando en tiras y el animal en cuestión aún estaba vivo.

Harry bufó intentando apartar aquellas imágenes de su mente. Aún le daba cierto asco hacer aquel trabajo, el olor de la carne cruda y de los litros de sangre impregnando toda la casa era repugnante, pero, gracias a Merlín, Karil le había enseñado unos cuantos hechizos que aislaban el olor en una especie de burbujas trasparentes mientras trabajaba y luego, cuando terminaba, las burbujas y el olor desaparecían. Algo verdaderamente útil para que animales carnívoros no encontraran el rastro y lo siguieran hasta llegar a la carne.

Cuando terminó de cortar toda la carne, amontonó la mayoría en un rincón de la tienda y con los hechizos pertinentes la dejó a secar. La otra pequeña parte la colocó sobre una especie de parrilla sobre la hoguera. Al menos ese día comería algo medianamente cocinado. La carne seca, aunque muy útil, llegaba a cansar después de bastante tiempo comiéndola.

* * *

Aunque parecía increíble, una suave brisa recorría el lugar, refrescándole y relajándole. La noche era preciosa, ni una sola nube en el cielo y mil estrellas acompañando a una luna creciente. No pudo evitarlo, en cuento sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre el luminoso satélite, un hombre de ojos dorados llegó a su mente. Un hombre que, de haberse quedado en Inglaterra, seguramente se hubiera convertido en algo así como un tío para él.

'_Bueno, al menos Remus pasará unas Navidades tranquilas y decentes'_

Sus pensamientos le hicieron sonreír sarcásticamente. Sí, decentes¿y qué más? Sólo había una guerra creciendo cada día más y llevándose la vida de decenas de personas, todo cortesía de Tom, había que admitirlo.

Dejando esos pensamientos fatalistas de lado, a Harry le bastaría con saber si sus amigos estaban bien, verlos con sus propios ojos…

El silencio a su alrededor era ciertamente perturbador. Sólo de vez en cuando se podía oír algún grito de algún animal o el canto de algún ave exótica a lo lejos, pero nada más. Y el chico, aunque muchas veces él mismo buscaba el silencio para relajarse y pensar, en esos momentos deseaba estar en cualquier sitio lleno de gente y de bullicio. Y de sólo pensar en el bullicio y en la gente, la imagen de Hogwarts, lleno de adolescentes con sus charlas y sus risas le llegó a la mente. Y entre todas esas personas estaba él, con Hermione… y con Ron… y con Remus… y con Sirius…

Sabiendo el camino que iban a tomar sus pensamientos y queriendo evitarlo, se levantó del suelo fuera de la choza donde estaba tumbado y antes de entrar se quedó quieto mirando la luna, deseándoles a todos sus amigos mentalmente una Feliz Navidad.

Lo que él no sabía era que justamente esos amigos, a miles de kilómetros de allí en ese preciso momento, levantaban a la vez la mirada de la cena y la alzaban hacia el cielo buscando la luna, deseándole a su amigo perdido una Feliz Navidad.

* * *

La vibración de la barrera que había puesto alrededor de la choza le despertó de golpe. Si la barrera vibraba era que allí fuera había algo o alguien que quería entrar y no precisamente de forma amigable, eso seguro. La piedra del rakish en su pecho brillaba, demostrando que la magia aún continuaba protegiendo la choza, así que por eso aún no debía preocuparse, pero claro, lo que era posible, y sí preocupante, era que la barrera se rompiera. Así que una de dos, o se levantaba de la cama e iba a ver lo que pasaba afuera o se quedaba donde estaba, esperando que la criatura que estuviera afuera consiguiera atravesar la barrera y entrara a la choza. Obviamente, Harry prefirió la primera opción. Se levantó deprisa, se puso la túnica de cualquier manera y salió de la tienda. Todo afuera estaba oscuro, no había ni un solo rayo de luz de la luna, ni ésta ni las estrellas se veían por culpa de las nubes que se habían acumulado en el cielo. Las ramas de los árboles se movían con fuerza de un viento inexistente produciendo un escalofriante ruido.

Harry se agazapó en la pared de la choza e intentó tranquilizar su agitado corazón. Respirando lo más suave y silenciosamente posible se relajó y ayudado por su magia buscó al ser que se había colado en aquellos dominios. No tardó nada en encontrar al extraño, al igual que no tardó nada en apartarse de donde estaba dando una voltereta hacia la derecha y poniéndose de pie seguidamente. La criatura había conseguido al final atravesar la barrera, aunque viendo Harry lo que era no le extrañó lo más mínimo. La barrera que él había creado alrededor de la choza impedía la entrada a todo aquello que estuviera vivo, excepto él, claro, y para ser realistas, aquel ser que le devolvía la mirada con aquellos escalofriantes y aterradores ojos amarillos y que le enseñaba unos colmillos inquietantemente afilados junto con su piel extremadamente pálida no era un ser vivo. No totalmente vivo en todo caso. De ahí que hubiera tardado un poco en pasar la barrera.

El vampiro, porque obviamente era un vampiro, y al parecer de los feroces, se movió con lentitud hacia Harry, sin dejar de mirar fijamente el cuello del chico. Harry, que ya le habían avisado cómo se las gastaban los vampiros de ese sitio, no miró directamente a los ojos del vampiro para no caer hipnotizado, pero no por eso dejó de observarle con detenimiento, analizándole a él y sus movimientos intentando anticipar por cuál lado iba a ser el ataque.

Sin embargo, lo que desde siempre se había sabido de los vampiros era que son seres imprevisibles. Por eso a Harry le dio tiempo evitar el embiste del vampiro que tenía frente suyo, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con el otro vampiro que, escondido entre las sombras esperando su momento oportuno, había saltado y había conseguido agarrarle y sujetarle por el cuello.

En cuanto sintió Harry la mano fría y muerta del segundo vampiro en su cuello también sintió como toda su sangre iba a parar a sus pies, como si supiera las intenciones del no-muerto y no quisiera ser absorbida por aquella salvaje y putrefacta criatura. Porque había que admitirlo, ahora que Harry tenía tan cerca al vampiro podía oler un olor a carne en descomposición que era vomitiva. Pues a ese vampiro que le tenía sujeto había que sumarle uno más, aquel que le había hecho salir de su refugio en las sombras de la choza.

Fue entonces cuando Harry admitió que estaba en serios problemas. Para ser más exactos, dos sedientos, feroces y antihigiénicos problemas, porque, realmente, nadie en su sano juicio invitaba a dos vampiros para dar una fiesta.

Harry tragó con fuerza. Los dos vampiros se miraron un momento entre ellos como manteniendo una conversación silenciosa, o telepática como pensó Harry en ese momento, luego le miraron a él y por último dirigieron sus amarillos y aterradores ojos hacia la yugular del muchacho. Harry, que en su mente no dejaba de intentar recordar algún hechizo o algo que le sirviera para vencer a sus dos oponentes, aguantó la respiración en cuanto vio los enormes colmillos que salían, perfectamente afilados, de las encías del vampiro frente suyo.

* * *

Muchas personas considerarían a aquel lugar el paraíso, un lugar precioso y puro, sin violencia y sin sufrimiento, pero no todo era como parecía. Para ella, en cambio, aquello era algo parecido a una cárcel, un lugar donde estaba atrapada y no podía salir de allí.

Durante todo el tiempo que había pasado desde que había vuelto de la Tierra se lo había pasado entre haciendo travesuras y gamberradas y vigilando a su protegido. Sus jefes, por supuesto, estaban cansados de su actitud rebelde, pero no querían ceder ante ella y dejarla volver a la Tierra. Lo que con ello conseguían era que ella se rebelase aún más. No pasaba día sin que visitara el despacho de su jefe más cercano.

En esos momentos se encontraba castigada en la cocina, ayudando a los elfos domésticos a hacer la comida y a fregar los cacharros utilizados. Sentía los ojos de los pequeños seres clavados en ella, vigilándola. Se rió. La conocían demasiado bien.

Con un disimulado gesto que no llegaron a captar los inquisidores ojos de los elfos, echó todo el contenido de un vial que tenía escondido en una de las mangas en al fuente de la sopa de la que comerían todos los de la casa. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en sus labios. Quién diría viendo sus rasgos dulces y casi angelicales que era una chica tan gamberra y rebelde. Sobretodo gamberra sabiendo los efectos que tenía aquella poción al ser ingerida.

Terminó de colocar las fuentes de la comida sobre la mesa del comedor y se giró para dirigirse de nuevo a la cocina cuando sintió que algo no andaba bien, algo que tenía que ver con su protegido. Salió corriendo del comedor, subió las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y entró en su habitación sin molestarse en no hacer ruido. Que sus jefes la regañaran por haber corrido por los pasillos la traía sin cuidado. Lo único que importaba en esos momentos era en ver a su protegido y asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Se acercó corriendo al fondo de su habitación y se precipitó sobre la vasija de cerámica vieja que había encima de la mesa. Dentro del recipiente un liquido de múltiples colores se movía sin cesar, enviando reflejos al techo de colores brillantes. Aydun solo necesitó tocar con un dedo el extraño líquido pensando en su protegido para que los reflejos inundaran toda la habitación, impregnando las paredes y los muebles, plasmando en cada centímetro la ilusión de la abundante y aterradora selva donde habitaba Harry Potter desde hacía varios días. La ilusión del chico junto con los dos vampiros atacantes aparecieron en medio del amplio dormitorio, justo tal y como era toda la escena en le Tierra en ese mismo momento.

Aydun aguantó la respiración en sus pulmones al ver la precaria situación en la que se encontraba su protegido. Un vampiro delante y otro detrás cortándole cualquier oportunidad de retirada. La cosa no pintaba nada bien.

Nunca antes Aydun tuvo tantas ganas de estar al lado de Harry. Necesitaba estar con él, quería estar con él y ayudarle a librarse de los vampiros. Pero no podía, no tenía el poder suficiente como para volver ella sola a la Tierra. Lo único que podía hacer era ayudar a Harry desde donde estaba dándole ánimos, ayudarle a sacar la valentía de su corazón y brindarle la sangre fría que necesitaba para deshacerse de ellos.

* * *

El tiempo en ese momento pareció que empezaba a correr más despacio, a cámara lenta. Los colmillos frente a él se le acercaban con lentitud, brillantes, como si tuvieran una luz propia y supieran que sangre nueva iba a pasar por ellos hasta llegar al mismo vampiro. La respiración se congeló en su pecho. No podía pensar en ninguna otra cosa que no fueran aquellos afilados colmillos.

De pronto, una sensación cálida le inundó, dándole fuerza a sus músculos y a su cerebro para poder hallar una solución a tan complicado problema. Ayudándose de la sangre fría que corría ahora por sus venas y de su fuerza de voluntad, empujó a una buena parte de su poder mágico hacia sus manos. Elevó sus dos brazos con decisión y rapidez uno hacia delante y otro hacia atrás y soltó su magia justo cuando los colmillos de los vampiros estaban rozando peligrosamente la piel de su cuello. De inmediato sintió como lo soltaban y los dos seres salían volando hacia extremos contrarios. Harry se llevó una mano al cuello, asegurándose de que ninguno de los dos había llegado a morderle. Puff… afortunadamente no. Pero no tuvo tiempo de regodearse, ni siquiera de respirar profundamente de alivio, pues ambos vampiros muy, pero que muy cabreados se le intentaron echar encima, pero Harry esta vez tuvo mejores reflejos y pudo apartarse de su camino. Sin embargo no tuvo ni un momento de tranquilidad. Los dos vampiros, al ver que el chico había escapado de entre sus manos, se movieron con rapidez hasta que le volvieron a rodear, cortándole cualquier posible salida.

Pero esta vez Harry no se asustó. Se concentró en los dos vampiros y cuando éstos estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca la magia que no había soltado y que aún se concentraba en sus manos la utilizó para transformar el aire que había a su alrededor en dos puntiagudas varas de madera. Con rapidez y precisión las clavó en el pecho de uno de los vampiros, atravesándole el corazón y destrozándoselo a la vez que murmuraba un hechizo y hacía que una corriente de fuego pasara a través de la madera y llegara al vampiro. No se detuvo para ver lo que había hecho ni para tomarse un respiro, el otro vampiro se abalanzó sobre él por detrás y tuvo que apartarse deprisa para que no lo volviera a agarrar.

Los dos se quedaron quietos, observándose el uno al otro. El olor a carne quemada le llegó a la nariz a Harry, pero no movió ni un músculo ante el desagradable olor. Estaba demasiado concentrado en su adversario.

El vampiro empezó a moverse, no hacia él, sino hacia un lado, si apartar sus ojos amarillos del muchacho. Harry no le quitó la vista de encima. Sabía que lo que el vampiro estaba buscando era marearle o cansarle, lo primero que pasara, pero no le iba a dar la oportunidad. Volviendo a hacer gala del control sobre su magia, creó un escudo a su alrededor, muy similar al que había hecho inconscientemente cuando estuvo con los Dursley y Vernon le intentó pegar por segunda vez, pero esta vez lo hacía con plena consciencia de lo que estaba haciendo y de cuáles eran las consecuencias. Voldemort se lo había enseñado después de que Harry le contara lo que había hecho. El escudo se llamaba _Livheett_ y se "comía" la carne de quien se acercara a la persona que estaba protegiendo. No servía para detener hechizos ni maldiciones, pero era muy útil cuando se te acercaba algún indeseable. Y, por supuesto, era magia negra.

El vampiro, sin percatarse del aura negra que rodeaba al muchacho, arremetió contra él. Antes de que terminara de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, se encontraba tirado en el suelo atormentado por el dolor que le producían su piel, músculos y huesos descomponiéndose ante sus ojos. Apenas unos momentos después, lo único que quedaba a los pies de Harry era la andrajosa ropa que vestía el vampiro y la sucia mata de pelo oscuro que cubría su cabeza. A parte de eso no quedaba ni rastro del sanguinario ser. A su espalda, la antorcha en la que había convertido al vampiro empezaba ya a menguar y a apagarse.

Sintiendo que el peligro había pasado, al menos de momento, se permitió respirar profundamente y bajar mínimamente la guardia. Murmuró un hechizo y lo poco que quedaba del vampiro-antorcha, que solo eran unas pocas cenizas, y la ropa y el pelo del otro vampiro desaparecieron. No quedó ningún rastro de que allí se había producido una pelea. Con una última mirada a su alrededor y utilizando el hechizo rastreador por si había alguna otra sorpresa, se metió en la choza para intentar descansar al menos las pocas horas que quedaban hasta que amaneciera.

* * *

Aydun, en su habitación, suspiró de alivio. Con el corazón aún latiendo salvajemente siguió a la imagen de su protegido hasta dentro de la cabaña y le observó mientras se quitaba la túnica y se acostaba en su cama, para caer dormido de inmediato. No notó la llegada de su madre. Estaba completamente concentrada en su protegido, cuidando de que nuevas pesadillas no asaltaran su sueño y no le permitieran descansar debidamente. Con cuidado, aunque sabía que él no la oiría ni la sentiría de ninguna manera, se acercó a él y le pasó una mano por el pelo, sintiendo su suave textura, aun cuando sólo era, en realidad, una ilusión.

.-¿Ha ocurrido algo malo, Aydun? –la suave voz de su madre la sobresaltó e hizo que se diera la vuelta.

.-Ah… Hola, madre –dijo, con voz ahogada, aún con el corazón agitado. Se giró y caminó hasta la vasija de cerámica. Las imágenes de Harry y de la cabaña y la selva desaparecieron cuando volvió a tocar la sustancia de la vasija con el dedo. A su espalda, la fantasmal madre de la chica esperaba por la respuesta de su hija.

.-¿Aydun?

.-Tranquila madre. Ya no hay ningún problema –Aydun la miró y sonrió con un poco de nerviosismo, sintiendo como su corazón empezaba a tranquilizarse-. Dos vampiros atacaron a Harry, pero pudo librarse de ellos.

.-Está bien¿no? No le ha pasado nada, espero.

.-No, está perfectamente. Ahora está descansando.

La fantasma miró a su hija con detenimiento. Aydun se sentó en la cama y se tapó la cara con las manos, intentando tranquilizarse.

.-¿Te encuentras bien, Aydun?

La chica levantó la mirada y miró a los ojos a su madre.

.-Sí, estoy bien. Sólo… sólo me he asustado –se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia.

.-¿Tanto te importa él?

.-Claro que me importa, madre. Es mi protegido.

.-Ya sé que es tu protegido, cariño –la fantasma se colocó justo enfrente de su hija a su misma altura, como si estuviera arrodillada en el suelo-. Sólo es que me parece que estás más pendiente de éste de lo que lo estuviste con cualquiera de los demás.

.-Ya madre, pero date cuenta que los demás ya eran personas adultas, Harry es un adolescente y necesita más mi ayuda que los demás.

.-De eso ya me he dado cuenta, pero hay una cosa que no entiendo –las dos se miraron a los ojos, la mujer escrutadoramente y la chica con algo de vergüenza-¿por qué repartiste tus otros protegidos entre tus compañeros y te quedaste con Harry, justamente con el más difícil?

Un suave, e inexplicable para la chica, rubor coloreó sus mejillas que impidió seguir mirando a su madre a los ojos.

.-Los demás ya no necesitaban apenas mi ayuda, madre, y me estaba olvidando de ellos. Y como estaba más pendiente de Harry que de los demás, pues preferí volcarme en uno y hacerlo bien que en muchos y hacerlo mal.

.-Vale, eso lo entiendo, pero¿por qué Harry y no otro?

El rubor de sus mejillas se intensificó.

.-No sé –la chica se volvió a encoger de hombros, intentando no dar importancia al asunto-. Supongo que me siento más conectada y unida a él.

.-¿Por tu padre? –le preguntó su madre intentando mirarla a los ojos.

.-En parte. Le he cogido mucho cariño a Harry y me siento identificada con él.

.-¿Qué tanto cariño le has cogido a Harry?

Aydun levantó con rapidez su mirada hasta posarla sobre lo de su madre, recelo brillando en sus penetrantes ojos azules.

.-Madre, no sigas. Ya sé adónde quieres llegar a parar y ya te lo dijo desde el principio: no.

La fantasma sonrió y se puso a su altura normal, sin dejar de ver a su hija.

.-¿Seguro?

.-Por supuesto.

.-Entonces… ¿por qué tus ojos brillan tanto cuando hablas de él o cuando le miras?

.-Madre, no te hagas ilusiones. Sólo le quiero como a un hermano, como a un amigo y como a mi protegido y nada más.

De pronto sintió sobre su cabeza la fría mano de su madre acariciándole el pelo con cariño, sonriéndole tiernamente.

.-Aún eres muy joven, cielo. Dime eso dentro de un tiempo y hablaremos.

La fantasma se apartó de su hija y caminó hacia la puerta de salida, pero antes de dio la vuelta y miró a Aydun por última vez.

.-Por cierto, creo que ya es hora de que bajes; los demás ya habrán empezado a cenar.

Y salió. Aydun se quedó sola en su habitación, pensando en la conversación que había mantenido con su madre cuando un pensamiento en especial le llamó la atención.

'_¡La poción!'_

Justo cuando estaba saliendo de su habitación un grito muy, muy agudo que vino del piso de abajo la hizo detenerse, insegura de si era mejor bajar o quedarse en su habitación y esconderse.

.-¡AYDUN!

Al parecer su madre tenía razón y ya habían empezado a cenar. Aydun se encogió de hombros divertida y se rió cuando vio a los pies de la escalera en el piso de abajo a uno de sus jefes con el pelo de un rosa fosforito y chillón y la piel llena de puntos verde pistacho.

Bueno, podría estar castigada, otra vez, pero nadie le quitaría aquella visión de su memoria.

* * *

Unos cuantos días más pasaron. Desde el ataque de los dos vampiros no había pasado nada digno de mencionarse, sin contar que la punta de la lanza de Harry se había roto y el chico había tenido que cambiarla por una de las de repuesto que había hecho antes de irse del poblado.

Sin embargo, había algo que preocupaba más a Harry que una punta de lanza rota. Hacía días que el espíritu que siempre le acompañaba había desaparecido y no podía sentirlo a su lado. No era algo que debiera preocuparle, al fin y al cabo a los espíritus no se les podía matar, pero no por eso dejaba de extrañarlo.

Con un suspiro de frustración, Harry salió de la cabaña y se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la mirada fija en el cielo. Esa noche era luna llena. Un aullido resonó en la lejanía y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del muchacho al escucharlo. Nadie le había dicho que por allí también vivían licántropos.

'_Creo que es una buena idea que me vaya a la cama'_ pensó, con el aullido retumbándole aún en los oídos.

Echó una última mirada al brillante satélite que reinaba en el cielo oscuro, recordó a Lupin, más precisamente aquella noche de tercer curso cuando descubrió toda la verdad sobre la muerte de sus padres y le vio como un lobo adulto, y peligroso, realmente, y s volvió a meter en la cabaña, asegurándose de que las barreras en torno al claro aún estuvieran en pie.

Pero no llegó ni a quitarse la túnica. De pronto y sin previo aviso el espíritu se presentó a su lado, mandándole imágenes a su mente con demasiada rapidez como para que su cerebro pudiera procesarlas.

.-Espera, espera, para un poco –susurró, sin levantar apenas la voz-. Tranquilízate y pásamelas un poco más despacio.

Harry podía sentir la angustia y la excitación del espíritu, pero no podía hacer nada para clamarle. Sin embargo, en cuanto pudo ver en su mente con claridad y atentamente la imagen entendió por qué el espíritu le intentaba meter tanta prisa. Y no necesitó que el espíritu le mandara más imágenes. Sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía, pero sí siendo consciente de en qué lío se iba a meter, cogió la lanza, se la colocó atravesada a su espalda y salió corriendo, siguiendo al espíritu lo más rápidamente que podía.

Con mucha agilidad ya, trepó por árboles, saltó de ramas en ramas y alguna que otra vez se balanceó en alguna liana, completamente concentrado en seguir al espíritu lo más rápidamente posible. Algo que era bastante difícil, pues el espíritu era capaz de atravesar cualquier cosa, pero él tenía que sortearlas y eso era algo que hacía perder tiempo.

Y lo peor de todo era que, al pasar por dentro de la selva, con todos esos árboles enormes y frondosos, los rayos de luna no conseguían traspasar y darle algo de iluminación, así que se movía en la más absoluta e inquietante oscuridad. Lo único que tenía para guiarle era el espíritu delante de él que le iba pasando a su mente la información necesaria para saber por donde tenía que saltar, trepar o correr. Y, aunque Harry confiaba muchísimo en ese espíritu, nunca le había gustado depender tanto de alguien.

Con una rápida y silenciosa carrera por el suelo desigual, Harry llegó por fin al sitio donde el espíritu le había estado guiando. La imagen ante sí no pudo ser más aterradora.

Un, impresionantemente grande, hombre lobo, en esos momentos lobo, por supuesto, tenía agazapada a una chica entre una inmensa maraña de raíces. El licántropo se dedicaba a morder y a arañar con fiereza las raíces intentando llegar a la chica, mientras ésta sólo podía encogerse sobre sí misma para que las zarpas de la criatura no llegaran a alcanzarla y a herirla.

Harry, sabiendo perfectamente que esas raíces no aguantarían mucho más los embistes del lobo, cogió la lanza que colgaba a su espalda, transformó la punta de piedra en plata pura y la lanzó contra el licántropo. Éste, que al parecer había captado el sonido del arma al rasgar el aire, consiguió apartarse a tiempo solo para sentir como la punta de la lanza llegaba a rozarle y cortarle en el costado. Sobra decir que aquello jodió mucho al lobo y solo consiguió desviar su atención de la chica a Harry.

.-Llévatela, corre –le instó el chico al espíritu justo antes de tener que apartarse para que el inmenso lobo, que de tan cerca resultaba ser realmente gigantesco, no le atrapase.

Sin tener ningún arma más para defenderse del hombre lobo, Harry sólo podía saltar y subirse a los árboles para intentar escapar de los ataques del licántropo, pero pronto descubrió que aquella criatura, por muy grande que pareciese, también sabía subir y andar por los árboles, así que aquello no le iba a servir para mucho. Viendo una pequeña oportunidad, se tiró hacia la lanza que había quedado tirada en el suelo después del lanzamiento. Por el rabillo del ojo alcanzó a ver a la chica salir de entre las raíces antes de tener que defenderse de un nuevo ataque del licántropo. No lo vio, pero sí oyó como la chica caía al suelo y el hombre lobo, al ver una presa más fácil que él se tiró a por ella.

Harry, recurriendo por primera vez a la magia, y pateándose mentalmente por no haberlo hecho antes, lanzó un hechizo aturdidor a la criatura, lo que sólo consiguió unos preciados segundos en los que confundió al lobo y él aprovechó para acercarse a la chica e intentar levantarla. Pero en cuanto ella estuvo en pie, trastabilló de nuevo y volvió a caer y fue entonces cuando Harry vio la herida sangrante y supurante que tenía ella en la pierna, desde debajo de la rodilla hasta el tobillo. Pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso, pues oyó al hombre lobo detrás de él gruñendo, con espuma saliéndole de la boca.

Apretando con fuerza la lanza entre sus manos se giró, decidido a matar si era necesario al licántropo. Justo cuando estaba totalmente girado, el lobo saltó y se abalanzó sobre él. Harry, con la lanza en sus manos, sólo atinó a colocar su arma hacia el hombre lobo y poner su brazo ante su cara como defensa antes de sentir como el licántropo llegaba hasta él y le clavaba los afilados dientes a la vez que se hundía la punta de plata de la lanza en el pecho y moría en el acto.

Un último aullido a la luna resonó en la selva antes de quedarse todo en un sombrío silencio.

* * *

Wolas! Qué tal todos? Qué, os gustó el capítulo? No me diréis que éste no ha tenido acción, no?

Bueno, el cap especialmente dedicado a **EugeBlack** y a **norixblack**, las dos locas que me han estado dando el coñazo hasta que he actualizado. Un besazo a las dos, wapas ;) (Euge, pásatelo bien en la playa y no hagas muchas locuras, eh? xD)

Muchísimas gracias a **EugeBlack**, **norixblack**, **jovas** y **SerenitaKou** por sus reviews. Espero que este cap os haya gustado más que el anterior.

Un besotes a todos

REVIEWS!

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_


	21. Capítulo 20

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

_**A REFUGIO EN LA OSCURIDAD**_

_**Capítulo 20**_

La oscuridad era total y aterradora. Sentía un gran peso sobre su cuerpo y la cabeza le martilleaba dolorosamente. Parpadeó repetidamente intentando apartar las lágrimas producidas por el dolor que le nublaban la vista. Intentó respirar hondo pero el peso que tenía sobre su cuerpo se lo impidió. Con un sobreesfuerzo y utilizando sólo el brazo derecho apartó lo que fuera aquella cosa que tenía encima de él. Por alguna extraña razón que no llegaba a recordar el brazo izquierdo no lo podía mover, si lo intentaba, como había hecho momentos antes, el dolor que le producía hacía que desease seguir estando inconsciente. A si que no necesitó pensarlo mucho para decidir no moverlo innecesariamente. Con un nuevo esfuerzo movió el peso muerto hasta que éste cayó al suelo a un lado suyo y abrió los ojos. Los intensos rayos de sol le recibieron de vuelta al reino de los vivos. Esta vez sí siendo capaz de poder aspirar todo el oxígeno que quisiese, respiró profundamente, llenando sus pulmones de aire.

El ambiente olía a humedad. Si no había llovido ya, seguramente lo haría pronto. Se incorporó lentamente y quedó sentado en el suelo, esperando que el mareo que le había nublado por unos instantes sus sentidos se esfumara. Un intenso dolor le llegó como una corriente eléctrica desde su brazo izquierdo hasta el cerebro haciéndole jadear de dolor. Entreabriendo los ojos que había cerrado mecánicamente se miró el brazo herido. Al ver la lesión no pudo evitar jadear aún más agitadamente. Tenía cuatro largos cortes, producidos por los colmillos de un animal, y una sustancia ligeramente verde cubría las heridas mezclándose con la sangre. El olor que desprendía aquella sustancia era nauseabundo.

Harry, sobreponiéndose a sus ganas de vomitar, desgarró con los dientes y con la mano derecha su túnica y con el trozo se vendó el brazo lo mejor que pudo intentando parar la hemorragia. Un gran charco de sangre se extendía bajo él, empapando la tierra y la vegetación.

Olvidándose por un momento del dolor de su brazo miró a su alrededor buscando el peso que había tenido sobre él cuando había despertado. No tardó nada en encontrarlo. Aquel peso era un hombre grande, más grande de lo normal. Tenía el pelo negro veteado de gris y la piel oscura.

A Harry se le cortó la respiración al darse cuenta. Aquel hombre no se movía, su pecho no subía ni bajaba, como era lo normal.

No respiraba.

Lo había matado.

Lo había asesinado.

La respiración se le agitó. No podía ser, era imposible. Él no podía haberlo matado, aquel hombre no le había hecho nada. No, todo era una ilusión, un sueño. No podía ser verdad. Sólo era una pesadilla. Dentro de unos momentos despertaría en la cabaña y tendría que levantarse para comer. O mejor aún, despertaría en el poblado, con Karil a su lado como cada vez que tenía una pesadilla para intentar confortarle, aunque no fuera lo apropiado.

Pero por mucho que lo deseó, Harry no despertó en el poblado. Cuando abrió los ojos después de haberlos cerrado se encontró con la imagen del hombre tirado en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados y un hilo de sangre saliéndole de la boca. La prueba de que lo había matado delante de sus ojos: la lanza rota incrustada en el pecho del hombre con la punta de plata saliendo por la espalda.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Tenía la respiración entrecortada y le dolor del brazo se intensificaba cada vez más. Tenía que irse de allí, debía curarse el brazo. Sin embargo no se movió. Recuerdos de lo pasado el día anterior le llegaban a la mente cada vez con más nitidez. Recordó al lobo, recordó sus inmensos ojos dorados y sus grandes colmillos… y recordó a una chica, una chica herida a la que había protegido.

Abrió de nuevo los ojos y miró a su alrededor, en busca de aquella chica. En una primera ojeada no la encontró, pero luego pudo divisarla escondida debajo de una maraña de raíces que sobresalían del suelo y que pertenecían a un inmenso árbol centenario. Ella le miraba con unos intensos ojos color chocolate con curiosidad y desconfianza. Harry, viendo que ella estaba más o menos bien, suspiró con alivio e intentó levantarse, pero la pérdida de sangre se hizo notar y le hizo caer de rodillas de vuelta al suelo presa de un intenso mareo. La chica no se movió, siguió mirándole, indecisa entre salir en su ayuda o quedarse donde estaba.

Harry, al final, se puso de pie despacio. El brazo cada vez le dolía más y el trozo de túnica con el que se lo había vendado estaba ya completamente empapado en sangre. Tenía que ir a curarse ya la herida, pero no podía dejar allí a la chica. Si no estaba equivocado, aquella chica debía ser la única que había conseguido escapar del ataque de aquel grupo de magos que se dedicaban a buscar y a exterminar a las tribus de África. No, no podía dejarla allí. Con paso tambaleante se fue acercando a ella, despacio, intentando no asustarla.

Ella, aún así, viendo que Harry se acercaba no se movió. Le siguió con la mirada, evaluándole, analizándole, sopesando si era peligroso o no. Instintivamente sabía que él no le haría daño; por los Antiguos¡si incluso le había protegido! Pero los rasgos de su cara no eran los que ella estaba acostumbrada a ver. Los hombres de su tribu tenían las cejas muy tupidas, la nariz grande, diseñada para capar los olores con más facilidad, los labios gruesos, la mandíbula ancha y cuadrada, preparada para comer y sujetar cualquier tipo de cosas, y la piel y los ojos oscuros, muy oscuros. Sin embargo aquel chico no era así, sus rasgos era más redondos, aún producto de la infancia, su nariz era algo más pequeña y recta, las cejas un poco más finas y su piel era bastante más clara que la de ellos. Y en cuanto aquel chico le miró a los ojos pudo ver un precioso y extraño color esmeralda. Ella nunca había visto ese color de ojos antes, todos los que ella había conocido habían sido marrones o negros, pero nunca verdes.

El corazón le dio un vuelvo. Aquel chico se parecía físicamente a aquellos monstruos que había arrasado con su tribu y eso le hizo desconfiar de él. Sin embargo, en cuanto los dos volvieron a conectar las miradas, ella pudo ver en aquellos extraños ojos verdes que él no tenía malas intenciones. No, él estaba preocupado por ella. Pudo ver también el brazo herido del chico, vendado torpemente. Él le había protegido, se había puesto delante de ella para protegerla y había recibido una mordida del hombre lobo. Ahora, por su culpa, aquel chico había sido contagiado por la maldición y se convertiría en un monstruo sanguinario una vez al mes durante el resto de su vida. Pero ahí estaba, delante de ella, ignorando su brazo y preguntándola si estaba bien.

Con aún algo de desconfianza se arrastró dolorosamente por debajo de las raíces hasta salir de donde estaba escondida. La pierna estaba casi inmóvil, apenas la podía mover y utilizarla para salir. La herida estaba infectada y le daba punzadas de dolor. Iba a necesitar ayuda de aquel chico si quería andar.

.-¿Estás bien? –le volvió a preguntar Harry. Ella le miró desde el suelo, le hizo un leve asentimiento y aproximó con cautela su brazo hasta él, esperando que comprendiera su gesto y la ayudara a levantarse.

Harry terminó por aproximarse a ella, la levantó y la puso en pie con algo de dificultad. Ella le pasó un brazo por los hombros y Harry rodeó su delgada cintura con su brazo derecho intentando estabilizarla. Cuando ya estuvieron seguros de que ella no se caería al suelo, él empezó a andar en dirección a donde estaba su cabaña, pero ella hizo fuerza hacia el otro lado, sin querer moverse.

.-¿Qué te pasa? –le preguntó Harry-. Tenemos que irnos de aquí y curarnos las heridas.

Ella no contestó. Frunció el ceño y le siguió mirando con desconfianza, pero al final accedió y empezó a caminar junto a él, apoyándose en él cuando veía que no conseguía mantener el paso por sí sola.

Siguieron caminando durante unas cuantas horas a paso lento, haciendo pequeños descansos cuando la chica no podía dar un paso más. Los dos había tenido que cambiar las vendas que cubrían sus heridas varias veces, y no podían hacerlo muchas más, pues las túnicas no eran tan largas y pronto empezarían a mostrar lo que deberían ocultar. Y, aparte de eso, las heridas escocían y dolían muchísimo y se estaban infectando. Pero Harry ya sabía que la suya ya estaba infectada.

No había querido aceptarlo ni pensar en ello, pero debía admitir que el futuro lo aterrorizaba. ¿Qué podía hacer de ahora en adelante? La herida que tenía en el brazo había sido hecha por los dientes de un hombre lobo, no valía la pena mentirse ni evadir el tema. Y, como todo el mundo sabía, la maldición del licántropo se contagiaba vía mordedura, poniendo en contacto la saliva del hombre lobo con la sangre de la víctima. Después de que los dos componentes principales se ponían en contactos, el virus que contenía la saliva del licántropo iba infectando todas las células del cuerpo poco a poco en un plazo de menos de un mes, estando ya a punto para la siguiente luna llena para que el humano se convirtiera en un lobo sanguinario en cuanto la luna llegara a su punto más alto en el cielo.

Se sabía que, en el tiempo entre la mordedura y la primera transformación, la víctima iba sintiendo los síntomas de la enfermedad, sobre todo por la noche, empezando a manifestarlos cuando la luna empezaba a salir. Al principio eran ataques leves de mal humor y algo de dolor, pero luego iban empeorando mientras se acercaba la noche de luna llena para que, justo la noche anterior, la víctima ya estuviera casi transformada, solo quedando a la vista algún que otro rasgo humano, como mantenerse erguido sobre las patas traseras o mantener aún algo de lucidez humana.

Harry había leído esto en un libro de la biblioteca que había en la cabaña donde había vivido por apenas un par de meses al amparo de Voldemort. También había leído que se habían documentado un par de casos en los últimos tres mil años donde las víctimas habían conseguido dominar al lobo en su interior y le hacían aparecer cuando ellas querían, sin ser obligadas a transformarse en noches de luna llena. Pero claro, esos dos casos en tres milenios habían sido tan estudiados y analizados sin conseguir solución alguna que ya habían pasado a ser meras leyendas. Harry esto también lo sabía, por supuesto, y para ser sinceros, él tampoco creía en la posibilidad de que algo así pudiera suceder.

Pero, ahora¿qué iba a pasar con él? Seguro que los del poblado no lo querrían entre ellos y Tom le mataría o incluso sería capaz de hacerlo volver con Dumbledore para que él cargase con su maldición.

Oh, no… Él no volvería con Dumbledore, aunque Tom renegara de él. No iba a volver a las faldas del viejo loco, eso seguro.

Pero, si no¿adónde iría?

Harry suspiró con pesadumbre. La chica le miró y le extendió de nuevo un brazo para que la ayudara a levantarse de las raíces donde se había sentado para descansar. Él, en cambio, viendo que el sol ya estaba a punto de ocultarse en el horizonte y sabiendo que muy posiblemente algún síntoma de su nueva enfermedad empezaría a mostrarse en breve, se acercó a la chica, le dio la espalda y le hizo una seña para que se subiese a ella. Si él la llevaba a acuestas seguro que llegarían antes a la cabaña y su transformación empezarían en un lugar seguro. Aunque no sabía qué iba a pasar con la chica. Aparte de que ella no había dicho ni una sola palabra en todo el rato que llevaban juntos, no estaba en situación de llevarla de vuelta al poblado de los Simkrus, era un viaje demasiado largo y ella estaba bastante malherida. No, por desgracia ella tendría que quedarse con él. Al menos la luna llena ya había pasado y la siguiente sería cuando ella ya estaría en el poblado a salvo, eso era un consuelo.

* * *

La luna aparecía por el horizonte. 

Harry solo necesitaba recorrer unos cuantos metros hasta llegar a la cabaña, pero un dolor agudísimo en todo el cuerpo le sobrevino antes. Cayó al suelo, con la chica aún firmemente sujeta a su espalda. Intentó hacer un par de respiraciones profundas, pero los pulmones se negaban a dejar entrar ni una sola molécula más de aire. Estaba en el suelo, sin poder moverse, de rodillas y apoyado sobre sus manos, con el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y temblando. La chica le miraba con preocupación, sin moverse para no desestabilizarle. Los rayos de luna le daban de lleno sobre su cuerpo, implacables.

Pasaron unos angustiosos segundos. Harry sentía una presión en su cabeza que le aturdía y le inmovilizaba, impidiéndole pensar con claridad, pero dejándole sentir todo el dolor que atenazaba su cuerpo.

De pronto, y entre toda la niebla que inundaba su cabeza, sintió al espíritu que solía acompañarlo a su lado. El alivio que sintió al tenerlo junto a él le dio un pequeño respiro y el dolor se aligeró durante unos momentos. Sin embargo el dolor no se incrementó tras esos momentos. En vez de eso sintió como si el espíritu le rodease e hiciese un extraño escudo invisible que le protegía de los rayos de luna.

Fue entonces cuando Harry pudo respirar con algo de normalidad y reunir las suficientes fuerzas como para levantarse, con la muchacha aún a sus espaldas, y recorrer los pocos metros que le faltaban hasta la cabaña lo más rápidamente posible que le dejaron sus agotadas y adoloridas piernas.

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio en cuanto entró en la cabaña. Respiró profundamente todas las veces que fue capaz en menos de medio minuto, lo que tardó en dejar fallar sus piernas y caer al suelo, aliviado de estar a cubierto y no al amparo de la luz de la luna.

La chica a su espalda se dejó caer al suelo detrás de él, intentando aliviarle, al menos, su carga. Con algo de esfuerzo se fue deslizando ayudándose de sus manos y de su pierna sana hasta estar delante de Harry. Con aún algo de desconfianza, pero ésta disipándose cada vez más mientras más tiempo pasaba con el chico, aproximó sus manos hasta la cara de Harry se la alzó con delicadeza. Sus ojos color chocolate conectaron con los verdes una vez más y le sonrió levemente, dándole las gracias sin palabras. Harry asintió como respuesta, intentando corresponderle a la sonrisa sin conseguirlo. Ella, al ver el asentimiento y saber así que él la había entendido, ensanchó un poco su sonrisa y pasó con dulzura sus dedos por las mejillas de Harry intentando secarle su humedad, provocada por el sudor y las lágrimas que el chico había soltado ante el dolor.

Harry, al sentir el toque de la chica en sus mejillas, apartó la cara bruscamente, enfadado consigo mismo. No debía mostrar debilidad en ningún sentido y ante nadie, y aún menos ante una persona que no conocía de nada como era el caso de la muchacha que tenía delante. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda al imaginarse lo que Tom le haría si se enteraba de ese momento de flaqueza.

Se levantó sin mirar a la chica en el suelo y se encaminó, sin hacer ningún atisbo del dolor que sentía, hacia un pequeño arcón de piedra situado en las sombras al fondo de la cabaña. Al abrir con algo de dificultad la tapa sintió la frescura de la piedra bajo la piel de sus manos. Suspiró con alivio imperceptiblemente al ver que tenía pociones, plantas y ungüentos suficientes como para curar a la chica y a él mismo.

Justo en ese momento dio gracias a Karil por haberse empeñado en enseñarle las propiedades curativas de las plantas y las pociones que ella usualmente tenía en su choza, aun cuando él se había mostrado bastante reticente a aprenderlas.

Cogió las que él creyó que iba a necesitar y las dejó encima de la cama. Luego se acercó a la chica, que aún se encontraba en el suelo y no había apartado su mirada de Harry en ningún momento, y la ayudó a levantarse y a tumbarse en la cama. Luego y sin dedicar ni una sola mirada a la chica, se sentó y puso la pierna herida de ella sobre sus propias piernas. Quitó el vendaje que cubría la herida y la observó con cuidado. Era un corte largo y bastante profundo; normal que hubiera sido incapaz de caminar por ella misma y sin ayuda.

Con cuidado, y sin poder contar con su brazo izquierdo, Harry comenzó a curar la herida, echando sobre el corte extraños potingues y haciéndola beber pequeños tragos de raras infusiones que tenía preparadas con anterioridad. Poco a poco la herida se comenzó a cerrar y la chica empezó a adormilarse. Por último, Harry murmuró unas pocas palabras que hicieron que su rakish se iluminase y soltase un poderoso rayo que impactó en la pierna herida de la chica. El corte no terminó de cerrarse, pero sólo dejó un fino arañazo, que terminaría de curarse solo. La chica, después de esto, cayó completamente dormida en la cama.

Harry, al contrario que la chica, no podía rendirse al sueño. Era verdad que había estado la mayor parte del día caminando y necesitaba descanso con urgencia, pero la herida de su brazo le clamaba atención. Ya podría descansar después de habérselo curado.

Se levantó con cuidado para no despertar a la chica que dormía tranquilamente en su cama y se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes, lo más lejos posible de la ventana por la que entraban algunos rayos de luna. Puso a su lado los ungüentos que habían sobrado después de curar a la chica y se quitó las vendas que cubrían la herida de su brazo izquierdo. Siseó y arrugó la nariz al sentir el dolor y el escozor cuando despegó de su herida el trozo de tela que la cubría. La herida realmente no tenía buena pinta. Aquella extraña sustancia verde, que seguramente era la saliva venenosa del licántropo después de haber hecho reacción con su sangre, se había convertido en una especie de costra viscosa que cubría toda la herida.

No pudo evitar volver a sisear de dolor cuando cogió un trozo de tela limpia, la impregnó en una de las pociones e intentó limpiarse con ella aquella asquerosa sustancia verdosa. Por Satán, aquello sí que escocía. Escocía y mucho, más de lo que lo había escocido algo en toda su vida.

Pero, aún así, no dejó escapar ningún grito, ni jadeo o gemido que evidenciase el dolor que estaba sufriendo. Sólo se mordió el labio inferior. No podía demostrar nada, ni el dolor ni la angustia que sufría; él no podía ser débil, él no era débil.

Siguió limpiándose la herida durante unos momentos más. Debajo de aquella costra había un montón de sangre que empezó a fluir cuando él terminó de quitar la inhumana cubierta. La herida tenía un olor nauseabundo que le hizo arrugar la nariz de nuevo y voltear la cara para intentar controlarse y no ponerse a vomitar. Con un nuevo vendaje se taponó la herida intentando que no saliera más sangre haciendo una ligera presión. Buscó con la mirada la poción coagulante que le había dado con anterioridad a la chica. Dio gracias a los espíritus al ver que quedaba lo suficiente para él. Con un rápido movimiento de su mano derecha se llevó el frasco a los labios y se la tomó con repugnancia. ¿Es que no podía existir al menos una poción que tuviera un sabor agradable?

Se quitó después de unos segundos la tela con la que se había taponado la herida y vio con satisfacción que no salía ya más sangre. Pero, por desgracia, aquel olor nauseabundo aún no había desaparecido.

Siguió tomándose alguna que otra poción para la pérdida de sangre y el dolor, se untó sobre la herida más sustancias destinadas a limpiar la herida de posibles bacterias y virus que pudieran infectarla y a hacerla cicatrizar más deprisa, pero estas últimas no conseguían ningún efecto. No fue hasta momentos después que el espíritu que siempre le acompañaba se situara a su lado y junto con su magia hiciera que los cortes terminaran por cerrarse. Mas no pudieron hacer nada para hacer desaparecer las cuatro largas y notorias cicatrices que quedaron marcando la piel del brazo izquierdo del chico.

.-Gracias… -murmuró Harry con voz queda.

Unos grandes ojos violetas con betas azules y ambarinas aparecieron de pronto frente a Harry, mirándole con atención. Luego, y sin previo aviso, volvieron a desaparecer, pero Harry sintió como una extraña materia le rodeaba, como si el espíritu estuviera abrazándole e intentando consolarle.

Harry sonrió al darse cuenta de las intenciones que tenía el espíritu. Y pensar que él, en un principio, no se creyó eso de que existían los espíritus…

Suspiró con pesar. Momentos después, el espíritu se separó de él, pero no se marchó; se quedó en algún sitio de la cabaña, sobre la cabeza de Harry. Él, intentando que su mente no divagara por su, cada vez más, incierto futuro, se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde tenía la "despensa" donde guardaba la carne seca. Cogió varias tiras y una cantimplora llena de agua fresca. Se acercó a la chica que aún dormía en la cama y la zarandeó con suavidad, intentando despertarla. Sabía que ella estaba cansada y necesitaba dormir, pero no sabía cuando fue la última vez que había comido y había perdido demasiada sangre por su herida en la pierna. Necesitaba comer algo.

Al final ella terminó por abrir los ojos y se sobresaltó asustada al ver que no estaba donde se supone que ella debía estar. Pero en cuanto vio al chico, los recuerdos del último día le llegaron a la mente y se relajó, sabiendo que estaba a salvo.

.-Tranquila –susurró Harry viendo como ella se sobresaltaba-, no voy a hacerte daño. Sólo te traía algo para comer.

Le extendió una tira de carne seca. Ella le miró con algo de desconfianza, pero venció el hambre que sentía y la cogió con, aún, algo de reticencia. Él, después, le extendió también la cantimplora con el agua.

Harry se llevó una de las tiras a la boca y se la comió con rapidez, sintiéndose famélico. Después de ésa, se comió otras tres antes de detenerse y mirar a la chica algo sorprendido. Ella todavía no se había comido la que él la había dado al principio.

.-Puedes comértela¿Sabes? –le susurró con dureza-. No la he envenenado.

La chica volvió a mirar con algo de recelo la carne, pero esta vez se la llevó a la boca y se lo comió con sorpresa. En su tribu no era usual que los hombres cocinasen, sólo se encargaban de cazar y de llevar la presa a su cabaña para que las mujeres se ocupasen de ella e hicieran la comida. Pero, al parecer, a aquel chico no le importaba mancharse las manos haciendo una tarea de mujeres, y, encima, aquella carne seca no sabía nada mal.

* * *

El mundo estaba en sombras. Las campanadas de medianoche en algún reloj lejano resonaron por toda la vieja mansión. Mas eso, sin embargo, no perturbó las idas y venidas nerviosas de la veintena de hombres enmascarados que se movían por la antigua casona resolviendo pequeños problemas que faltaban por solucionar para llevar a cabo la misión que les había encomendado su señor. Éste, al contrario, se encontraba bastante relajado, con Nagini enroscada alrededor de su pecho y la cabeza triangular apoyada sobre uno de sus hombros huesudos. La imagen de hombre mortal totalmente camuflada bajo su aspecto demoníaco, un aspecto que sólo utilizaba cuando salía de su mansión a enfrentarse con sus enemigos. Con sus escalofriantes ojos rojos observaba a sus mortífagos, sin murmurar una sola palabra, ni una sola instrucción. Sus vasallos ya sabía lo que tenían que hacer, y más les valía hacerlo bien si no querían ganarse una buena sesión de Cruciatus. 

Bueno, pensándolo bien, eso sería divertido, muy útil para descargar tensiones.

Una horrible sonrisa maliciosa curvó las comisuras de su boca sin labios, mandando escalofríos a todos aquellos que llegaron a distinguirla.

Sus ojos brillaron de diversión al darse cuenta del miedo que seguía inspirando a sus seguidores.

Con una mano pálida de largos dedos huesudos acarició la cabeza de la serpiente que reposaba sobre su hombro. Esperó con inusitada paciencia durante unos momentos más a que los mortífagos terminaran de resolver los últimos problemas.

Al final, con un movimiento de su mano indicó a un mortífago que se había mantenido a su lado que se acercara. Cuando el hombre estuvo a su alcance, le cogió sin miramientos su brazo izquierdo y le remangó la manga izquierda de la túnica que vestía. Ni le importó lo más mínimo que ese hombre bajo y enjuto temblara y sudara de miedo. En vez de eso, tocó el horrible tatuaje del brazo con uno de sus largos dedos, infundiéndole a él y a todos los demás mortífagos un insufrible dolor durante unos segundos hasta que dejó de tocar la marca, llamándolos a su presencia a todos.

A todos… al menos, a los que aún se podían llamar mortífagos fieles, claro.

No tardaron demasiado en acudir a él. Los que estaban de su lado y no encerrados en Azkaban o escondidos se posicionaron formando una circunferencia en torno a él, esperando a oír sus últimas órdenes.

.-Macnair –llamó Voldemort girándose hacia el mortífago en cuestión-. ¿Los dementores y los trolls están preparados?

.-Por supuesto, mi señor –contestó el mortífago-. Están esperando afuera.

.-Bien. Severus¿las pociones están listas?

.-Sí, mi Lord –el hombre d ojos negros hizo una sutil reverencia, demostrando respeto-. Todas y cada una de las que me pidió se encuentran en las habitaciones indicadas.

.-Muy bien. Cada uno de vosotros sabe perfectamente su papel en este plan y espero que lo cumpláis a la perfección. Pobre de aquel que se atreva a fallar –nuevos escalofríos recorrieron la fila de mortífagos-. Pues adelante, sacad de Azkaban a vuestros compañeros que no se merezcan esta allí.

Y todos, a la vez, desaparecieron de la mansión Ryddle con un chasquido.

* * *

_Patry asoma la cara por detrás del sofá y sonríe intentando parecer inocente_ Hola! Cuánto tiempo, sin leernos! Qué tal todo? 

Sí, sí, ya sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar… sí, sí, también sé que la espera no ha merecido la pena, pero… buff, se me juntaron demasiadas cosas (como por ejemplo el fin del verano y el comienzo de las malditas clases ¬¬, puro trauma post-vacacional…) y encima el muso se fue de vacaciones inesperadas, de nuevo, y junto con el chasco que me llevé con el otro cap que creía que os gustaría más a todos, pues las ganas de escribir se fueron a donde yo me sé y a donde vosotros os podéis imaginar.

Pero bueno, aquí ya está por fin el nuevo capítulo, y aunque aburrido, espero que os guste.

Este cap dedicadocon mucho cariñoa **norixblack** y a **EugeBlack** (madre mía qué tendrán estas dos locas con la familia Black) por haberme apoyado y animado a subirlo ya por fin, y a **PaddyPau** (otra que tal baila) por estar siempre ahí, porque la quiero mucho y porque la echaré mucho de menos este curso que no estaremos juntas ¡-¡

Y ya os podéis ir pasando **_todos_** por sus fics porque son geniales y porque ellas se merecen recibir muchos reviews. Ya veréis como pasaréis un rato divertido leyéndolos ;)

Bueno, como siempre mis agradecimientos a todos aquellos que se toman un trocito de su tiempo para dejarme un comentario. Muchísimas gracias a todos.

Se me olvidaba! Ahora con eso de que he vuelto a las aburridas clases, pues no sé cuando será la próxima actualización. Intentaré que haya al menos una cada dos semanas, pero no prometo nada. Eso sí, cuantos más reviews reciba, más prisa me daré, así que vosotros veréis xD

Pero bueno, mil besos a todos. Mucha suerte a los que ya empezaron las clases.

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_


	22. Capítulo 21

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

_**A REFUGIO EN LA OSCURIDAD**_

_**Capítulo 21**_

Lágrimas de rabia e impotencia caían de sus ojos azules, recorriendo la tersa mejilla y desapareciendo en el cuello de su túnica. Sus puños se encontraban cerrados con fuerza, al igual que su mandíbula.

No había podido hacer nada, absolutamente nada. No había podido ayudarlo a librarse del licántropo, ni había podido evitar que le mordiera… nada.

Él era su protegido, su deber era ayudarlo, defenderlo… Para eso ella estaba allí y no muerta, como debería estar. Él era su deber, el único motivo por el que ella seguía viva. Por él y para él. Y ahora… ahora no se podía dar marcha atrás.

Odio, furia, coraje… eso era lo que ella sentía en su corazón, pero ante todo impotencia y tristeza. Ahora su protegido era un hombre lobo, y no se podía hacer nada por impedirlo. En ese momento, ella odió a sus jefes por no dejarla ir a proteger a Harry y curarlo, como debería haber hecho.

Sin embargo se hallaba cautiva en aquel mundo, en aquella habitación viendo a su protegido curarse como podía la profunda herida de su brazo, ayudado por ese espíritu que le acompañaba. Debía ser ella la que tuviera que encargarse de curar la herida, no aquel espíritu.

Iba a conseguir volver con su protegido. No sabía cómo, pero lo iba a hacer. No le importó las posibles consecuencias que desencadenaría con ello, pero ella iba a volver al lado de Harry costase lo que costase.

* * *

Los rayos del sol le despertaron. Estaba tumbado en el suelo, en un rincón de la cabaña. Se preguntó qué diablos hacía allí, hasta que recordó todos los sucesos del día anterior. Respiró hondo, intentando que la ira y la frustración que sentía no escaparan de él en forma de grito o de un golpe en la pared.

Maldita sea… Aquello era lo último que le faltaba.

Se levantó y estiró todos los músculos que tenía agarrotados por culpa de dormir en el suelo. Con un enorme bostezo y pasándose la mano por su rebelde pelo miró a la chica que aún seguía dormida en su cama. Su largo y sucio pelo negro tapaba la mitad de su cara. Su respiración era constante y tranquila. Acostada de lado como estaba, Harry podía apreciar las curvas de su cuerpo casi maduro. De cintura estrecha y caderas anchas, Harry no pudo evitar pensar que la extraña joven, aunque algo demacrada por la falta de sueño y alimento, era una chica verdaderamente preciosa.

Agitó la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos innecesarios e inoportunos y salió de la cabaña. El sol le dio de lleno casi sobre su cabeza. Estaba a punto de ser la hora del almuerzo y el estómago le rugía por el hambre. Pero antes de ir a comer algo sería buena idea ir a darse in baño. Estaba lleno de tierra y sangre de la aventura del día anterior.

Volvió a entrar en la choza. La chica, de la que aún no sabía su nombre y esperaba no quedarse con la duda durante más tiempo, seguía durmiendo profundamente. A Harry le daba pena despertarla, se veía que ella no había dormido tan tranquilamente desde que había atacado a su pueblo. Así que, haciendo el mínimo ruido posible, Harry cogió un taparrabos y una túnica limpios y salió de la cabaña. La chica aún no había despertado, por lo que Harry murmuró unas pocas palabras, concentrando su poder mágico cerca del rakish para que éste lo canalizara y mandara un hechizo que cubriera toda la choza. Si la chica despertaba, el escudo le avisaría a Harry donde sea que estuviese y no dejaría que la chica saliera de allí.

Se movió con rapidez en dirección sur, donde sabía que había un pequeño lago de aguas limpias y tranquilas, alimentado por un manantial subterráneo. Era un lugar bonito y relajante, algo que contrastaba fuertemente con el resto del territorio de la Selva Prohibida, donde todo era agobiante y terrorífico.

Pero allí estaba ese pequeño pedazo de paraíso en medio de todo aquel infierno. Un pequeño lugar en el cual relajarse y ver a distintos animales ir a beber de sus claras aguas en total libertad y sin miedo a ser devorados por otros más grandes o más peligrosos que ellos. Un pequeño lugar donde reinaba la paz y no existía el peligro para nadie.

Aquél era un lugar al que Harry adoraba ir. Si no estuviera prohibido se pasaría allí todas las horas del día, nadando en las claras aguas o viendo a los animales que acudían allí a beber. Pero el espíritu que siempre le acompañaba le había avisado de que aquel lugar sólo estaba allí para que los adolescentes que eran puestos a prueba bebieran y se bañaran, pero no para vivir ni para matar a animales. No, aquellos estaba prohibido y romper esa prohibición podría acarrear castigos muy severos. Y no era una buena idea hacer enfadar a los Antiguos.

Unos diez minutos después de salir de su cabaña, Harry llegó al lago. Toda la vegetación que rodeaba al agua era verde y exuberante. Grandes flores rojas y naranjas se abrían al recibir los rayos del sol y bonitos pájaros de bonitos colores llenaban el lugar con sus alegres sonidos.

Harry, en cuanto tubo ante sus ojos las aguas cristalinas del lago, comenzó a agradecer a los espíritus por crear aquel lugar y a alabarlos por mantenerlo tan hermoso y puro como el primer día. A los espíritus les encantaba que los adulasen.

'_Son unos ególatras y unos vanidosos'_ pensó mientras se iba acercando poco a poco hacia la orilla, con una sonrisita burlona en los labios.

Más tardó en pensarlo que en sentir una presión en el estómago causado por nada en apariencia, pero Harry supo que había sido su compañero espíritu "castigándolo" por su pensamiento. En realidad el apretón no había sido doloroso, sólo había sido como un golpe que le hubiera dado a un amigo ante una broma a su costa.

Una pequeña carcajada casi escapó de sus labios.

.-No me dirás que no tengo razón –le comentó en un susurro, sin borrar su sonrisita socarrona.

Sin embargo no recibió contestación. El espíritu había desaparecido tan súbitamente como había aparecido, así que en esos momentos Harry se encontraba tan solo como había estado cinco minutos antes. Pero, por supuesto, no se preocupó ni se molestó.

Dejó su cambio de ropa sobre una roca cercana a la orilla del lago y se metió en el agua después de quitarse la túnica que vestía. Bajo sus pies las rocas estaban algo resbaladizas y desniveladas. A unos seis o siete pasos de la orilla Harry dejó de hacer pie y quedó flotando en las limpias y templadas aguas.

Estuvo nadando durante un rato, buceando o simplemente flotando relajado. Le encantaba nadar, era lo mismo que le pasaba estando sobre una escoba; sus preocupaciones quedaban en tierra y de lo único que tenía que preocuparse era de disfrutar.

Pero después de unos minutos decidió que ya era hora de volver a su cabaña. La chica, al parecer, aún no había despertado, pero no era una buena idea dejarla sola durante mucho tiempo.

Con unas cuantas brazadas se acercó a una de las orillas donde había divisado plantas jabonosas. Volvió a dar gracias a Karil por haberse empeñado en enseñarle esas cosas antes de que llegara el día de la prueba. Ahora podría bañarse en condiciones.

* * *

Poco a poco fue haciéndose más consciente de su entorno. Empezaba a despertar de un profundo sueño reparador, uno del que no había podido disfrutar desde hacía bastante tiempo.

Todo a su alrededor se encontraba en un perturbador silencio, no se oía nada. Fue eso lo que hizo que se levantara de golpe y abriera rápidamente sus ojos al darse cuenta de que estaba completamente sola. El chico que la había salvado de aquel licántropo y la había curado no se encontraba en la cabaña junto a ella.

Respiró hondo intentando serenarse. No había nada que temer; aquella choza era de él y en algún momento volvería.

Intentó levantarse de la cama, pero en cuanto puso el pie de la pierna herida en el suelo e hizo fuerza para ponerse en pie, un fuerte y punzante dolor le recorrió toda la pierna y le hizo caer en la cama con un gemido de dolor. Cerró los ojos y apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, intentando soportarlo. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que el dolor se atenuara lo suficiente como para que pudiera volver a subir su pierna a la cama y relajarse para poder pensar con claridad.

Respiró profundamente y pidió a los espíritus mentalmente que trajeran al chico que la había ayudado pronto.

Y, al parecer, sus deseos fueron escuchados, porque justo en ese momento Harry entró en la choza, con el pelo aún húmedo del baño. Sus ojos verdes se fijaron rápidamente en la figura que estaba en su cama.

.-Hola. ¿Cómo te encuentras? –le preguntó acercándose a ella.

Ella, sin embargo, no le contestó. Le miró con atención durante unos segundos antes de señalarle la pierna.

Harry, preguntándose por qué la chica no hablaba ni le decía nada, miró con atención la herida de la pierna. Sólo era un fino arañazo, pero todo a su alrededor había empezado a amoratarse y a hincharse.

Con un gesto de preocupación en su cara, Harry se acercó al arcón de piedra y buscó algún potingue que sirviera para bajar la hinchazón. Al final encontró una especia de crema. Lo malo era que es crema debía darse con la herida recién limpia y húmeda, así que tendría que llevar a la chica al lago para poder curarle.

Un nuevo viaje al lago. Esperaba que los espíritus no se enfadasen.

Se guardó el bote en un bolsillo que se encontraba en un costado de la túnica a la altura de la cadera. Asegurándose de que no se saliera mientras caminara, se acercó de nuevo a la chica y la ayudó a sentarse de vuelta en la cama.

.-Ven, súbete a mi espalda –le instó, agachándose para que ella pudiera subirse y agarrarse mejor a él-. Tenemos que ir al lago a lavarte la herida.

Ella dudó en un principio, pero al final aceptó y pasó su pierna sana por la cintura de Harry y sus brazos por su cuello. Harry se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y sujetó la pierna sana con uno de sus brazos y con el otro cogió la pierna herida que caía relajada hacia le suelo y la puso alrededor de su cintura.

.-¿Qué¿No me vas a decir tu nombre? –preguntó Harry a la chica, girando la cabeza para mirarla a la vez que la acomodaba mejor a su espalda intentando no hacerla daño. A ver si, al menos, siendo amable y simpático conseguía que ella le tuviera algo de confianza y le dijera algo. Pero, por alguna razón que él no entendía, ella siguió sin decir nada-. ¿Qué ocurre, te comió la lengua un espíritu o algo así?

Ella conectó sus ojos color chocolate con los de él y le sonrió. Una sonrisa triste. Aquello dejó aún más confundido al chico.

.-Bueno –Harry apartó su mirada de la de la chica y la fijó en el camino por donde debía ir-, yo me llamo Harry; por si te interesa.

La chica era muy liviana, así que no te costó demasiado llegar otra vez al lago. Ella no dijo nada en todo el camino, pero Harry llegó a oír un pequeño grito aspirado cuando ella vio por primera vez la hermosura del lugar.

Harry giró un poco la cabeza para mirarla y luego comenzó a caminar hacia una roca cercana a la orilla. Mientras caminaba volvió a susurrar adulaciones hacia los espíritus pidiéndoles perdón por haber ido allí dos veces en un mismo día y esperando que no se enfadaran por haberlo hecho. Sin embargo, y al parecer, a los espíritus no pareció importarles que él ya hubiera estado allí. No hubo ninguna presencia a su alrededor que le indicara que no era bien recibido otra vez en aquel sitio. Así que siguió caminando hasta la roca sin detenerse.

Un gran felino les observaba desde la orilla opuesta, oculto entre el denso follaje. Ni Harry ni la chica se percataron de su presencia. Pero aquel felino gigante les estuvo mirando desde aquella orilla, atento a sus gestos, relamiéndose sus largos bigotes y sin apartar sus ojos amarillos de aquellas dos figuras. Luego, y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, se marchó. Ninguno de los dos adolescentes supo jamás que aquel gran leopardo gigante había estado allí observándoles.

* * *

La tensión en aquella habitación podía cortarse con un cuchillo. Los retratos de los antiguos directores habían dejado de fingir que dormían y murmuraban con sus cuadros vecinos las noticias que habían oído hacía apenas un par de minutos. El periódico El Profeta descansaba doblado sobre la mesa. En la portada podía leerse el titular _"Azkaban vacío. Mortífagos arrestados reunidos de nuevo con su Señor"_ encima de una foto en movimiento con la prisión retratada y medio destruida.

El plan de Lord Voldemort había resultado todo un éxito. Con los dementores de su lado revelándoles donde se encontraban encerrados los mortífagos, los aurores encargados de proteger la prisión no habían tenido casi ninguna oportunidad.

En resumen, la mayor parte de los presos habían escapado, sólo dejando atrás los reclusos completamente locos o moribundos que no tenían salvación posible. Todos los demás, aunque anteriormente no hubieran sido mortífagos, habían aceptado unirse a las filas del Señor Tenebroso si con ello conseguían salir de aquel infierno. Así que Lord Voldemort había salido de allí con un buen montón de mortífagos nuevos que sólo necesitarían unos cuantos cuidados y algo de entrenamiento para salir a los ataques contra los muggles con sus nuevos compañeros.

Por supuesto, las cosas no habían ido tan bien con el bando de la luz; veintitrés de los cuarenta aurores que trabajaban guardando y protegiendo la prisión habían muerto en el ataque, doce habían sido besados por dementores y apenas cinco habían conseguido escapar con vida de la masacre, pero heridos de gravedad.

Y eso, como era de suponerse, no eran buenas noticias para ninguno de los dos hombres que se encontraban en el despacho, ignorando los murmullos de los retratos de las paredes.

El mayor de los dos se encontraba sentado en su asiento detrás del escritorio y miraba pensativo la madera barnizada de la mesa con sus usualmente chispeantes ojos azules tras las gafas de media luna. El más joven sostenía y daba vueltas entre sus manos su sombrero hongo, claramente nervioso. Echaba de vez en cuando rápidas miradas al periódico, sin saber qué decir para romper el tenso ambiente.

Fawkes, en su percha, observaba curioso a los dos hombres, sin hacer nada de ruido. Sintiendo que, por algún motivo, su amo estaba preocupado, empezó a cantar, sabiendo que eso le reconfortaría.

Y, al parecer, funcionó, pues el ambiente se relajó notablemente mientras duró la canción. Por desgracia, segundos después de que el silencio volviera a reinar en el despacho, la tensión también lo hizo.

.-Cornelius –rompió Dumbledore el silencio-. Sé que esta pérdida de aurores es lamentable y que necesitas el mayor número posible de agentes ahora, pero buscar a Harry Potter es importante.

.-No tan importante como esto, Dumbledore –Fudge jugueteó un poco más con su sombrero-. Lo único que estás haciendo es seguir el juego a ese niño, como siempre has hecho. Potter lo único que quiere es llamar la atención y lo está consiguiendo. Ya verás como si dejas de buscarle hará algo para llamar la atención y entonces podrás encontrarle.

.-Cornelius, Harry Potter es importante para esta guerra. Si no lo seguimos buscando corremos el riesgo de que Voldemort le encuentre y le mate.

Por supuesto, un escalofrío había recorrido todo el cuerpo del ministro al oír el nombre del Señor Tenebroso, pero intentó sobreponerse para poder contestar.

.-¿Qué tan importante puede ser un muchacho de dieciséis años en esta guerra? De acuerdo que fue él el que derrotó a el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado cuando era un bebé, pero eso no significa que pueda volver a hacerlo –dejó de mirar a Dumbledore y posó sus nerviosos ojos en su sombrero durante unos momentos-. Sé lógico, Dumbledore; si magos adultos y capacitados no pudieron con ya-sabes-quién¿cómo lo va a lograr un simple adolescente?

Dumbledore, al contrario de lo que creyó Fudge, no contestó de inmediato. Clavó sus ahora serios ojos azules en el inseguro hombre que se encontraba ante él durante unos instantes y luego se levantó de su asiento encaminándose hacia su fénix, ganando así unos segundos más para poder pensar mejor en lo que debía hacer.

Contarle sobre la profecía no era una opción, por supuesto. Fudge sería removido de su puesto en un futuro no muy lejano, eso seguro, por lo tanto no era una buena idea decirle un secreto tan importante. El saber da poder, y no se podía confiar en alguien tan cobarde y tan inseguro como Fudge.

.-Harry Potter es muy importante, Cornelius, sobretodo en estos tiempos –Dumbledore dejó de acariciar a Fawkes y volvió a mirar al ministro-. Él, en el pasado, fue el rayo de luz que iluminó los tiempos oscuros por los que pasábamos, y ahora no es muy diferente. La gente tiene fe en que Potter los volverá a salvar de nuevo. Harry Potter se ha convertido en un símbolo de esperanza para la Comunidad Mágica. Si cancelas la búsqueda del chico, la gente te retará y se pondrá en tu contra. Y si se ponen en tu contra, Cornelius, ya te puedes imaginar dónde terminarás.

Fudge se removió inquieto bajo esa penetrante mirada. Por supuesto que sabía dónde acabaría y no quería eso. Pero habían perdido a treinta y cinco aurores y cinco aún estaban en San Mungo luchando por sobrevivir. La docena de aurores que había asignado a la búsqueda de Potter se había vuelto indispensable. Había mucho que proteger y muy pocos efectivos. No, Potter debía esperar.

.-Lo siento, Dumbledore, ya he tomado una decisión. Los aurores abandonarán esa misión. Quédate si quieres con el par de inefables, pero los aurores son necesarios en estos momentos.

Esto, por supuesto, no complació al viejo mago. Necesitaba a ese grupo de aurores para encontrar a Potter. Estaban cerca de una pista para descubrir dónde estaba el chico, muy cerca, y no era posible que justo en ese momento le quitaran la ayuda. Lo más importante era encontrar a Potter, y no se iba a dar por vencido hasta terminar haciéndose con la suya.

.-Pero, Cornelius, tienes que comprender que…

.-Lo siento, Dumbledore –le interrumpió Fudge poniéndose el sombrero hongo-. Me arriesgaré a lo que opine la gente de mí, pero no pienso permitir que haya aurores sin hacer nada, porque sé que no tenéis ni una sola pista de dónde se puede encontrar el niño.

.-Estamos a punto de…

Pero Fudge no le escuchó y le volvió a interrumpir, esta vez con un gesto de la mano, un gesto algo vacilante, como pudo apreciar Dumbledore.

.-Es mi última palabra.

Y sin más, el ministro se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la salida del despacho. Un pelirrojo alto y de gafas le esperaba al otro lado de la puerta.

.-Vámonos, Percival –dijo Fudge-, hay mucho trabajo que hacer en el Ministerio.

.-Por supuesto, señor. Buenos días, profesor Dumbledore –se despidió Percy del director sin apenas mirarlo.

.-Que pases un buen día, Percy –le respondió Dumbledore, con sus enojados ojos azules aún fijos en el ministro.

Sin tiempo que perder, Fudge y Percy bajaron por la escalera y pasaron la gárgola con rapidez.

Nadie vio la Oreja Extensible guardada dentro del bolsillo de su túnica.

* * *

Sin ninguna duda, a esos momentos que estaba viviendo Harry no se les podía definir con otra palabra que no fuera "perturbadores". Vale que aquello fuera el sueño de muchísimos chicos de su edad, pero una cosa era soñarlo y otra cosa era vivirlo.

Aunque había intentado mantenerse indiferente a su actual e incómoda situación, no lo había conseguido del todo y un bonito color rojo adornaba sus mejillas, afortunadamente camuflándose un poco con su tono moreno de piel. Pero claro, normal que estuviera sonrojado e incómodo, no todos los días te encontrabas con una chica desnuda bañándose en un lago.

Y es que eso pasaba; la extraña chica se había despojado de su túnica sucia y raída sin ningún tipo de pudor delante del chico, al cual le tomó totalmente desprevenido, y se había metido en el lago, con algo de dificultad, para bañarse. Gracias a que el agua la hacía flotar, no necesitaba utilizar su pierna herida para trasladarse hacia las plantas jabonosas, así que no tuvo que pedirle ayuda a Harry, algo que el muchacho agradeció.

Y allí se encontraban los dos, la chica metida en el agua lavándose el cabello mientras Harry esperaba pacientemente sentado en una roca y de espaldas al lago a que ella terminase. Pero, por desgracia, estar de espaldas a ella intentando darle algo de privacidad no impedía que su mente adolescente creara imágenes que no debían aparecer justo en ese momento. Pero claro, por mucho "mano derecha de Voldemort" que él quisiera ser, aún seguía siendo un muchacho de dieciséis años y sus hormonas adolescentes entraban en acción en el momento más inesperado, justo como aquel.

Respiró hondo y movió la cabeza bruscamente, intentando alejar esas imágenes indecorosas de su cabeza y relajarse. Pero un chapoteo a su espalda le distrajo y le hizo girarse un poco para asegurarse que la chica estaba bien, con el resultado de quedarse embobado mirándola durante unos míseros segundos y sonrojarse profundamente antes de girarse de nuevo con un gruñido de frustración. Se humedeció los labios resecos con la lengua, intentando controlar la respiración que se había agitado en esos pocos segundos. El corazón le latía muy deprisa, demasiado deprisa.

Intentó volver a relajarse y sacar esas imágenes de su cabeza. Respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos e intentó pensar en otra cosa. Pero le fue absolutamente imposible. Cómo olvidarse de aquellos brazos delgados, de esos hombros sensuales, de su bello rostro relajado, de su fina cintura, de sus…

Se llevó las dos manos a la cabeza, pasando los dedos por las hebras rebeldes y oscuras de su pelo, peinándolas. ¡Aquello no le ayudaba absolutamente nada a su problema! Estaba en una situación verdaderamente vergonzosa. Ella no podía verle en aquel estado de agitación; ¡se burlaría de él!

Y como última opción se puso a nombrar de carrerilla todos los hechizos, encantamientos y maldiciones que le llegaban a la mente, con los ojos cerrados y murmurando suavemente, intentando distraerse y no seguir pensando en la chica.

Pero de nuevo un chapoteo le distrajo, aunque esta vez no se giró completamente, solo lo suficiente como para saber que ella estaba bien.

Y de nuevo no pudo resistir la tentación y giró más la cabeza para verla mejor.

La chica se había sumergido completamente para quitarse todo el jabón del pelo y en ese momento se ponía completamente en pie apoyándose en su pierna sana dispuesta a salir del agua para que Harry le curara.

Sin ningún pudor ella esperó a que él se acercara a ella para ayudarla a llegar a la orilla, sin entender el porqué el muchacho se encontraba tan avergonzado.

Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta de que no habían llevado ningún tipo de túnica limpia para que la chica pudiera ponerse y… taparse.

.-Mierda… -maldijo Harry por lo bajo apartando la mirada de la chica. Una cosa era que ella estuviera ahí desnuda y otra muy distinta que él tuviera que llevarla a cuestas en esas condiciones. Merlín… ¿qué había hecho él para merecerse eso?

* * *

Muy buenas! Qué tal todo el mundo? Bueno, supongo que bien, ya por fin es viernes! xD Que asco de semana… y que asco de clases también… buff…

Bueno, qué os ha parecido el cap? Me lo pasé genial escribiendo la última escena, tengo que admitirlo xP Espero que a vosotros también os haya gustado.

Ya sabéis, dudas, críticas constructivas, sugerencias… y también elogios, por supuesto (a quién narices le amarga un dulce?), en reviews, por favor. No os olvidéis de poner vuestra dirección de e-mail para poder contestarlos.

Muchos saludos a **norixblack**, **EugeBlack**, **Serenitakou**, **kayl nott**, **SpyWitch**, **sanarita31**, **Halfwolf**, **Anaelisa**, **harry dumbledore**, **lucumbus** y **Hesselink**; muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews, chicos, fuisteis vosotros los que hicisteis que actualizara más rápido de lo que tenía pensado ;) Un besote a todos.

Y los demás… a qué estáis esperando. Venga, dadle a ese botoncito de ahí abajo donde pone GO y dejadme un comentario, aunque sea chiquitillo, que no os va a costar nada ;D

Besos

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_


	23. Capítulo 22

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

_**A REFUGIO EN LA OSCURIDAD**_

_**Capítulo 22**_

El pequeño pueblo nevado a los pies de su colina, con las chimeneas de las casas echando humo, parecía una postal de ésas que los muggles utilizaban para felicitarse entre ellos en Navidad. El cielo estaba de un color gris plomizo y hacía viento. Una lechuza volaba en contra del viento a trompicones intentando llegar a su destino.

Esperaba que ésa fuera la lechuza que estaba esperando.

Y lo era. El ave, con serias dificultades debido al viento, consiguió llegar hasta la ventana en donde estaba su destinatario. Lord Voldemort no tardó en abrir la ventana para que la lechuza entrara. La carta amarrada eficazmente a una de la patas del animal fue desatada con rapidez y leída con impaciencia.

La pulcra y ordenada letra de su vasallo no le informaba de nada demasiado trascendental, pero al menos no eran malas noticias, no del todo. Una docena más o menos de aurores no le importaba demasiado, a no ser que estuvieran buscando a Harry Potter. Sabía con bastante seguridad que no le encontrarían, pero no había que confiarse. Había aprendido esa lección de la peor manera posible quince años atrás.

Caminó hacia su escritorio y escribió una sencilla nota de respuesta, indicándole de que había leído la carta. Se la ató a la lechuza y le ordenó que volviera con su dueño. Algo que el animal se apresuró a hacer; aquel humano no le gustaba nada y le daba la sensación de que era peligroso.

Voldemort, unos minutos después, se encaminó hacia el salón más grande de la mansión, donde había ordenador a los mortífagos que se reunieran con él a esa hora. Los vasallos que había rescatado de Azkaban aún no estarían recuperados, lo sabía, pero con aquella reunión y su, por lo tanto, esfuerzo por acudir sabría quién estaba aún a su entera disposición como mortífagos leales y quiénes estaban allí por obligación más que por propia decisión.

También la reunión serviría para marcar a los nuevos mortífagos, para avisar de lo que pasaría si las personas intocables, como los Weasley o Lupin entre otros, eran torturados o asesinados y para castigar a aquellos mortífagos que habían fallado su misión en junio del año anterior.

Se colocó con elegancia la túnica verde oscuro, casi negro, que vestía y entró con grandeza y seguridad en el salón. Todos los mortífagos que se encontraban dentro se apresuraron a arrodillarse en señal de sumisión. Los nuevos vacilaron antes de hacerlo. Con un brillo malvado en sus ojos rojos vio como Malfoy, Lestrange y otros se estremecían ante lo que sabían iba a ser su próximo castigo.

Que comience la diversión.

* * *

Observó con atención las plantas que había alrededor. Buscaba una cuyas hojas fueran largas y flexibles y no fueran venenosas. La encontró no muy lejos de la roca donde había dejado a la chica. 

Al final había llegado a su cabeza la idea de quitarse él mismo su túnica y dársela a la chica, y al no haber una propuesta mejor, la había ejecutado. Él llevaba el taparrabos debajo, y aunque le daba mucha vergüenza quedarse medio desnudo y más medio desnudo en sus particulares condiciones, lo prefería a seguir viendo a la chica desnuda tan cerca de él y agravar su situación.

Así que allí estaba ella, sentada frente a él, con su túnica demasiado grande para ella y mirándole con sus ojos color chocolate brillando con curiosidad y diversión. Uno de sus hombros se salía de su túnica por el agujero del cuello, dándola un aspecto de inocencia y fragilidad que le habían obligado a apartarse de ella para poder relajarse y retornar su sangre fría.

Intentando ignorar el par de ojos que le observaban con atención, consiguió arrancar unas cuantas hojas y volvió con la chica. Se sentó a su lado en la roca y, bastante cohibido, cogió con cuidado la pierna herida de ella y se la puso sobre las suyas. El fino arañazo se había abierto, y aunque ya no sangraba, se podía observar que estaba infectado.

.-¿Se puede saber con qué te hiciste esto? –le preguntó Harry, levantando la mirada hasta mirar a los ojos de la chica, esperando una respuesta. Pero esa respuesta no llegó. La miró con indignación y enfado-. ¿Qué pasa, es que no piensas hablarme o qué?

Él volvió a esperar una contestación durante unos segundos más, pero al final terminó arrugando el ceño.

.-¿No me vas a contestar? Necesito saber cómo te hiciste el arañazo. No es normal que se haya abierto.

La chica al final reaccionó y aprovechando que aún tenía toda la atención del chico sobre ella se señaló la garganta y negó con la cabeza.

Harry frunció aún más el ceño, interpretando bien la señal.

.-¿Eres muda? –la chica afirmó repetidamente con la cabeza, contenta de que Harry lo hubiera entendido rápidamente-. Oh… vaya… -Harry se pasó una mano por el pelo. Aquello dificultaba la cosa-. Pero necesito saber con qué te hiciste la herida.

La chica apartó la mirada de Harry y la posó en el suelo, se cruzó de brazos y arrugó el entrecejo, pensativa. Harry no pudo evitar al mirarla pensar que se veía preciosa en aquella postura, aunque rápidamente apartó aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza.

Después de unos segundos, ella se giró a mirar a Harry y posó su mirada sobre las cicatrices que adornaban el antebrazo del Harry. Teniendo una idea ya de cómo hacerse entender, sujetó el brazo del chico y le señaló las cicatrices.

Harry tardó unos momentos en comprenderlo.

.-¿Te lo hizo el licántropo? –ella asintió-. ¿Te mordió? –la chica esta vez negó con la cabeza-. Entonces¿cómo te lo hizo?

Ella se señaló una mano y flexionó los dedos, dándoles un aspecto de garra, e hizo un movimiento repentino en el aire, imitando a un zarpazo.

.-¿Te lo hizo con las garras? –le volvió a preguntar Harry, esperando haber entendido bien. Ella asintió-. ¿Estás segura de que no te mordió? –ella volvió a asentir.

Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios. Al menos ella se había librado y no había sido contagiada por la enfermedad. Pero aún así no dejó de preocuparse. Al parecer las garras del hombre lobo estaban infectadas con alguna bacteria o algo que impedía que la herida se pudiera cerrar. Esperaba que con el ungüento que había llevado fuera suficiente.

Aprovechando que la herida aún estaba húmeda, volvió a colocarse la pierna de la chica sobre las suyas casi sin mirarla y procedió a extender la crema sobre el corte. La chica formó en su cara un gesto de dolor ante el escozor que sintió en la herida. Harry lo vio, pero, por desgracia, no podía hacer nada. Si escocía significaba que la crema estaba haciendo efecto y aunque doliera, aquello era una buena señal.

Durante los siguientes minutos siguió esparciendo bien el ungüento, masajeando con suavidad los alrededores del corte y asegurándose bien de que no dejaba ni un solo trozo de herida sin cubrir. Luego, cuando creyó que era suficiente, cogió las hojas que había arrancado y le vendó la pierna con ellas, asegurándolas con un hechizo para que no se movieran.

La vuelta a la choza no tuvo dificultades. Harry había llevado a la chica sobre su espalda todo el camino, intentando olvidar las imágenes de lo que había visto en el lago y que aún se deslizaban por su mente. Pero claro, el saber que la única barrera que separaba el cuerpo de ella del de él era una sencilla y fina túnica no ayudaba demasiado.

A si que el resto del día lo había pasado lo más lejos posible de ella, sentado fuera de la cabaña reemplazando la lanza que había perdido en el ataque del licántropo. La chica estaba dentro de la cabaña, seguramente tumbada en la cama sin hacer nada. Harry no sabía como tratarla. Ni comprendía tampoco lo que estaba pasando con ella.

Apenas la conocía de un día, no mucho más; no sabía su nombre, ni cuantos años tenía, ni siquiera si ella ya era considerada como una adulta o aún como una niña. Lo único que sabía de ella era que era muda, nada más.

Bueno, también sabía que con su sola presencia conseguía que sus hormonas se revolucionasen como nunca lo habían hecho. Y eso era lo que tanto le perturbaba. Con Cho nunca se había sentido así, ni mucho menos.

Dejó la lanza a medio hacer a un lado y se secó el sudor de su frente. No valía la pena preocuparse por eso. Tenía dieciséis años y estaba en plena adolescencia, era normal que las hormonas se le disparasen, y mucho más cuando sabía que tenía a una chica preciosa y desnuda detrás de él.

Apartando con cuidado la vieja tela que cubría el hueco de la choza y servía como puerta, observó con atención a la chica que dormía plácidamente sobre su cama.

Sí, preciosa era un término que la describía perfectamente. No podía negarlo. La chica era una preciosidad, se mirase por donde se mirase. Tenía unas cejas finas y bien delineadas, una nariz pequeña y algo achatada y unos labios carnosos. Sus rasgos no eran tan duros como era lo típico entre su pueblo, sino que eran más suaves y redondeados. Sus ojos, en esos momentos ocultos tras sus párpados, eran de un brillante color chocolate. Para ser sinceros, aquellos ojos le habían encandilado desde el primer momento en que se fijó en ellos. Y eso sin contar con las curvas que componían su cuerpo. Cintura estrecha, caderas anchas, piernas y brazos fuertes y bien moldeados… sí, no se podía negar que era preciosa.

Al ser consciente de lo que había pensado, su cara se tornó de un profundo color rojo y volvió a colocar la cortina en su lugar. Cierto que él ya se había fijado antes en chicas, pero nunca se había detenido a analizarlas como lo había hecho con ella. No podía fijarse en ella, no debía hacerlo. Ella no era para él; él era un licántropo y podría ponerla en peligro.

Ahora podía comprender mejor a Lupin. Ahora entendía cómo se sentía ser un monstruo, y no era una sensación gratificante precisamente.

Y además, lo más seguro era que Tom no le iba a permitir tener algo con ella. Él se iría de allí después de unos cuantos meses, eso si los del poblado le permitían quedarse con ellos y no lo abandonaban a su suerte en la selva.

Suspiró con fuerza y se dispuso a terminar la lanza sujetando la punta de piedra al mango, aprovechando los últimos minutos antes de que la luna apareciera.

Unos leves ruidos en el interior de la choza le indicaron que la chica se había despertado. Se apresuró a terminar y entró en la cabaña. La chica estaba sentada en la cama mirándose con atención la herida que empezaba a cicatrizar con normalidad. Harry dejó la lanza al lado de la puerta y se acercó a la chica. Apartó con delicadeza las hojas que aún cubrían parte de la pierna y miró con atención la herida. Como bien se había imaginado, las hojas habían mantenido fresca la herida y junto con la crema que le había untado en el arañazo, éste estaba limpio y se veía bastante bien.

Después y sin mirar a la chica, se acercó hasta la alacena donde guardaba la carne seca y cogió varias tiras y una cantimplora con agua fresca. Luego volvió junto a la chica y se sentó en la cama, repartiendo la carne entre los dos.

Y fue justo en ese momento cuando la luna se alzó sobre la copa de los árboles, iluminando la cabaña donde estaban los dos.

No bien la luna había aparecido cuando Harry empezó a sentir un fuerte dolor en su brazo izquierdo, justo en las recientes cicatrices. Sin poder evitarlo tuvo que soltar la carne y agarrarse el brazo con fuerza intentando no gritar.

El luminoso satélite bañaba con su luz el interior de la choza a través de la pequeña ventana, dando de lleno sobre Harry, que intentaba por todos los medios levantarse pero sin conseguir que las piernas le respondieran.

La chica, completamente asustada, se había alejado lo más posible de Harry y se había hecho un ovillo, sin poder apartar sus ojos chocolate de la temblorosa figura que era Potter.

Y éste, ajeno al miedo que estaba infundiendo a la chica, empezó a sentir cómo el dolor sobre las cicatrices remitía pero uno nuevo nacía en sus encías, sintiendo como sus colmillos, sobretodo los superiores, empezaban a crecer de una forma inhumana.

Pero no fue lo único que creció. Su sentido del olfato se incrementó hasta límites muy superiores a los de una persona normal junto con un ansia nueva, un ansia que no había sentido nunca antes.

Quería comer carne… carne cruda.

La parte de su cerebro, la mayor parte, intentaba imponerse e intentar controlar esa ansia. Pero esa pequeña parte que se había transformado en un lobo se rebelaba, instigándole a que buscara una presa, viva si era posible.

Pero su sentido del olfato le indicaba que había carne cerca de él, no era fresca, pero era carne, al fin y al cabo. Las tiras de carne seca que había en el suelo desaparecieron rápidamente y fue cuando Harry se dio cuenta de los inmensos colmillos que le habían crecido, unos colmillos largos y afilados, unos colmillos de licántropo.

No pudo evitarlo; se aterrorizó. Se levantó de un salto y se encogió en el rincón más lejano de la ventana, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus piernas y abrazándose a sí mismo mientras temblaba sin control.

Él no quería ser licántropo. No quería ser un monstruo, no querías ser un lobo sanguinario sin conciencia ni razón.

¿Qué había hecho él para que la vida le tratara tan mal¿Qué había hecho para que mataran a sus padres cuando apenas era un bebé¿Y qué había hecho ahora para que el destino le hiciera transformarse en un monstruo ávido de sangre y carne?

Pero entonces le llegó a la cabeza la imagen de Remus Lupin, su ex profesor licántropo. Nunca había pensado que Lupin fuera un monstruo ni mucho menos. Todo lo contrario, había pensado de él que era un hombre, un hombre fuerte e inteligente, no un monstruo. Nunca un monstruo.

¿Entonces eso significaba que él tampoco lo era?

Aunque no sabía la respuesta sintió cómo esa simple pregunta le aliviaba un poco el peso que había aumentado sobre sus hombros desde había un par de noches.

Sí, era verdad que era un licántropo, y también era verdad que se transformaría en un lobo sanguinario, pero sería sólo durante una noche al mes. Una noche en la que debería asegurarse de no morder a nadie para no contagiarle la enfermedad, porque eso era: una enfermedad, algo de lo que él no tenía la culpa.

Y aquella afirmación, junto con la súbita aparición del espíritu rodeándole y formando algo parecido a una barrera de protección, consiguió que dejara de temblar y se relajara, quedándose profundamente dormido varios minutos después.

La chica, aún sobre la cama, le miraba con preocupación y culpabilidad brillando en sus ojos color chocolate. Era su culpa que él estuviera sufriendo aquello, y no podía soportarlo. Él se preocupaba por ella, la había salvado, la había curado lo mejor que había podido y se había asegurado de que estuviera cómoda y de que no pasara hambre. Y ella lo único que había hecho había sido darle problemas y quedarse tumbada en la cama de él sin hacer nada.

Eso debía cambiar.

De ahora en adelante se comportaría como la mujer que era y como lo mandaban sus tradiciones. Se aseguraría de que a Harry no le faltara de nada y le ayudaría en todo lo que pudiese. Sabía que él estaba pasando la prueba del paso del niño a adulto y también sabía que esa prueba debía pasarla en soledad, pero al parecer a los espíritus no les importaba que ella estuviera allí, así que supuso que tampoco les importaría que ella le echara una mano.

Sí, ella le ayudaría a que él pasara la prueba y se convirtiera en adulto. Harry era un buen chico y sería un buen hombre. Ella estaría allí para él.

Y mirando por última vez a la forma dormida del chico acurrucada en el rincón, se recostó en la cama, se relajó y se quedó profundamente dormida.

Afuera de las barreras, lo suficientemente lejos como para que no los detectara, una enorme figura felina aguardaba pacientemente a que amaneciera, cobijando entre sus grandes patas delanteras un pequeño y tembloroso cuerpecito.

* * *

Una delgada y alta figura encapuchada se movía con sigilo, camuflándose entre las sombras para no ser vista. A pesar de que eran altas horas en la madrugada, era el mejor momento del día para llevar a cabo negocios que no serían bien vistos a la luz del sol. ¿Y qué mejor lugar que el Callejón Knockturn? Un callejón dedicado enteramente a las Artes Oscuras era el mejor lugar para hacer esas y otras muchas más cosas fuera de la ley. Como, por ejemplo, lo que ella debía hacer. 

Las personas pasaban por su lado sin verla, o, al menos, sin querer verla. Arpías, brujas demacradas y de aspecto terrorífico, brujos jorobados y tuertos… sí, definitivamente allí se concentraba lo mejor de la sociedad.

Una sonrisa torcida y sarcástica cruzó por sus finos labios y sus ojos grises brillaron con demencia. Su amo la había dado una última oportunidad, si no tenía éxito en su misión… bueno, no quería ni pensar en esa posibilidad. Ella iba a conseguir su propósito sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo, iba a demostrarle a su Señor que le sería fiel hasta el final e iba a demostrarles a todos los demás inútiles que ella era la mejor. Además, tenía que devolverle el favor a su amo por haberla salvado de caer de nuevo en las manos de los aurores y por lo tanto en Azkaban. Su Señor había sido muy bueno con ella, no debía olvidarlo, incluso después de haber fallado en conseguir la profecía.

Siguió caminando lo más rápidamente posible intentando pasar desapercibida ayudándose de las sombras durante varios minutos más hasta que su meta estuvo antes sus ojos: una pequeña librería oscura, llena de polvo y destartalada. Se colocó mejor la capucha ocultando aún más sus demacrados rasgos y entró en la tienda.

Rápidamente el tendero se levantó de la silla en donde descansaba y se colocó detrás del mostrador, mirando con clara desconfianza a la persona que entraba por la puerta, pero con una inmensa sonrisa falsa en sus labios viejos y resecos.

Pero en cuanto aquella encapuchada persona se puso delante de él, con su porte altivo y orgulloso, supo que no se trataba del típico mago tenebroso aficionado. No, éste era uno de verdad, uno peligroso con el que tendría que andarse con cuidado para no acabar mal.

Ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarle algo, la persona, porque con esa inmensa capa con capucha era imposible saber si era un hombre o una mujer, le entregó un trozo de pergamino con mano enguantada de negro. Él, con desconfianza, cogió el pergamino y lo desdobló. En el interior sólo estaba escrito el título de un libro, pero sólo necesitó saber eso para tener una idea de a qué grupo pertenecía esa persona.

Pero no llegaba a imaginarse ni por asomo de lo importante que era, y con la arrogancia que caracterizaba a la gente como él, negó tener ese libro en su librería.

Por eso no tuvo tiempo para apartarse antes de que el rayo verde de la maldición imperdonable le diera de lleno en el pecho y se llevara su vida.

Y ella, sin inmutarse, rodeó el mostrador y pasó al almacén por la pequeña puerta que había detrás. El cadáver del viejo hombre quedó olvidado allí donde cayó. Ella ni siquiera se molestó en ocultarlo, simplemente pasó por encima y entró por la puerta, observando con fascinación la inmensa librería que se alzaba ante ella. Cientos y cientos de libros sobre multitud de temas oscuros al alcance de su mano era una tentación demasiado grande como para no tomar provecho. Pero lo primero que hizo fue buscar el libro que su amo quería, ya luego saciaría sus caprichos.

Tardó bastante más de lo que había pensado en encontrarlo y estaba demasiado bien protegido para su gusto. El viejo se había tomado demasiadas molestias para que el libro estuviera a buen resguardo y que no cayera en malas manos. Pero para satisfacción de ella, el viejo no había sido demasiado poderoso, pues aunque había demasiadas maldiciones y barreras protectoras en torno al libro, la mayoría carecían de poder y eran demasiado débiles para ella.

Pero en cuanto tuvo el libro en sus manos se decepcionó un poco. El libro en sí mismo no era nada impresionante, apenas tenía unas cien páginas amarillentas y las cubiertas eran viejas y ni siquiera estaban forradas en piel o cuero, como era lo normal. En la portada sólo llegaba a distinguirse el título, la imagen que parecía que en mejores tiempos fue rica en detalles y colorido, ahora estaba casi borrosa. Pero al parecer ese libro era el que buscaba su Señor, no se dejaría engañar por esa cubierta. Pocas veces las cosas eran como parecían.

A si que, guardando con cuidado el libro en uno de los múltiples bolsillos de su túnica, paseó por los estantes cogiendo tomos que le llamaron más la atención y salió de la tienda minutos después, desapareciendo de nuevo entre las sombras.

El viejo vendedor fue encontrado días después cuando un grupo de aurores entró en la tienda liderado por Kingsley Shacklebolt. No consiguieron descubrir el móvil del asesinato.

* * *

Wenas! Vale, sí, tardé mucho en actualizar, perdonadme TT Apenas he tenido tiempo para ponerme a escribir con las clases y los deberes, y encima el muso, que aún no ha aparecido… pues imaginaos el resto. 

Pero bueno, el cap ya está subido y espero que os haya gustado.

Cap dedicado a **EugeBlack** y **norixblack** (muchísimos ánimos, wapa!), como siempre.

Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios! xD Veis como no cuesta tanto hacer feliz a una persona? Pues venga, repetid!

Besotes

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_


	24. Capítulo 23

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

_**A REFUGIO EN LA OSCURIDAD**_

_**Capítulo 23**_

Lo primero que hizo en cuanto despertó fue mirar en dirección al rincón donde Harry se había acurrucado y dormido la noche anterior. "Harry"… era un nombre extraño, tan extraño como él mismo. Pero, definitivamente, no era extraño en el sentido malo de la palabra. Simplemente era… especial.

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertarle, se movió y posó su pierna herida en el suelo e hizo fuerza. Harry había hecho un buen trabajo, al parecer. Aun cuando todavía sentía un punzante dolor en la herida, al menos podía caminar y moverse a su voluntad, aunque fuera lentamente. Ya no tendría porqué quedarse tumbada y sin hacer nada mientras Harry se ocupaba de todo el trabajo.

Además, estaba segura que él no tenía ni idea de cómo hacerse una túnica; seguro que ni siquiera sabía cómo conseguir sacar las finas hebras de la planta y entrelazarlas para formar una sencilla tela. A si que, o ella misma se ocupaba de conseguir más ropa o estaba segura que los dos tendrías que conformarse con la que llevaban puesta.

Con una última mirada al chico dormido, apartó la cortina que servía de puerta y salió al exterior. El sol aún no aparecía por el horizonte, así que todo estaba en la más profunda oscuridad. Ni siquiera la luna podría aclarar con su reflejo el pequeño claro por culpa de las nubes que se interponían en su camino. Sin embargo a ella eso no le importó, su rakish se iluminó de un color azul claro y proyectó sobre ella una suave película protectora haciéndola indetectable para cualquier ser que hubiera a su alrededor.

Y, sin esperar ni un segundo más, cogió la lanza de Harry, que estaba apoyada afuera y, esperando que a él no le molestase que la cogiera sin permiso, comenzó a andar por el camino que conducía al lago, apoyándose en el mango de la lanza para caminar mejor y evitar ponerle mucho esfuerzo a la pierna para que la herida no se abriera.

Tardó varios minutos en llegar y cuando lo hizo tuvo que sentarse sobre una raíz para descansar un poco. La pierna le hormigueaba, pero soportándolo se levantó de nuevo y se acercó a una planta de largas ramas y hojas puntiagudas.

Había sido una suerte haber visto aquella planta mientras Harry la llevaba a la espalda en dirección al lago. Había memorizado su ubicación por si necesitaba hacer uso de ella, y al parecer había sido una buena idea.

Sujetando con fuerza entre sus manos la punta de piedra de la lanza comenzó a trabajar, cortando sólo las ramas más largas en la unión de éstas con el tronco. Las ramas más tiernas y jóvenes debía dejarlas para que la planta siguiera viviendo, lo sabía perfectamente de habérselo oído a sus mayores repetirlo muchísimas veces.

Varios minutos después, cuando el sol ya empezaba a aparecer por el horizonte, al lado de la chica se encontraba un buen montón de ramas largas y verdes, con sus hojas aún prendidas a ellas.

Ella, secándose el sudor de la frente, decidió que tenía suficiente con lo que había cortado, a si que ordenó todo el montón de ramas colocándolas a lo largo e intentando que se dañaran lo menos posible. Luego el rakish volvió a iluminarse de un suave tonto azul y la magia volvió a ser utilizada para elevar el montón de ramas y hacerle seguirla de vuelta a la cabaña a la vez que también se volvía tan invisible como ella.

La vuelta, así como la ida, fue tranquila y no se presentaron problemas. Todo se encontraba en un absoluto silencio cuando llegó a la choza. Harry aún seguía dormido.

Ella dejó la lanza donde la había encontrado y se volvió visible de nuevo en cuanto estuvo ya dentro. Dejó al lado de la puerta el montón de ramas y se dirigió hacia la despensa donde Harry guardaba la carne seca. Tal y como se había imaginado, él no tenía ningún tipo de plantas o frutas que se pudieran utilizar como acompañamiento para una comida. Así como tampoco tenían ningún tipo de platos donde se pudieran servir los alimentos. Se notaba muy bien que él, mientras había vivido con su tribu había utilizado aquella choza sólo para dormir. Ella tendría que ocuparse a partir de ese momento de que el chico comiera más sano y no sólo a base de carne. Seguramente no le había dado tiempo aún de aprender a reconocer plantas y frutas comestibles, como mucho sabría las que era útiles para curar posibles heridas, pero no más.

Dejando la despensa a un lado se acercó al arcón donde Harry guardaba las pociones y el agua para que se mantuvieran frescas y lo abrió. Adentro encontró una piedra plana que podría utilizar perfectamente como plato y unas cuantas plantas que, aunque sirvieran principalmente para sanar, tenían un buen sabor y podría utilizarlas para acompañar a la carne seca.

Se giró para asegurarse de que Harry seguía durmiendo y cuando vio que así era se apresuró a coger la piedra y las plantas y, junto con unas cuantas tiras de carne, salió fuera de la choza. Esa mañana Harry desayunaría como los Antiguos mandaban.

* * *

Una alta figura cubierta con una capa de un extraño color entre marrón y verde muy oscuro, casi negro, caminaba con rapidez y firmeza a través de los altos árboles. La capucha echada hacia atrás cubría parcialmente el dibujo plasmado en la capa a su espalda de la silueta de un murciélago en rojo con las alas extendidas. Su espalda recta y la fuerza que ejercía su mano sobre la varita que sujetaba demostraba lo preparada que estaba para saltar y defenderse si algún problema aparecía por el camino. Y es que si caminabas por el bosque prohibido de noche, aunque estuviera a punto de amanecer, las posibilidades de que una acromántula, un lobo o un centauro, entre otros, te atacara eran muy altas. A si que mejor estar preparados. 

Con un movimiento mecánico de su mano derecha se echó su pelo rubio oscuro veteado de gris hacia atrás y se colocó la capucha. No es que alguien pudiera verla, pero así se sentía más segura, camuflándose con el ambiente tenebroso del bosque.

Sus viejos ojos castaños brillaron atentos a cualquier cosa que estuviera en su camino, dispuesta a luchar contra cualquier peligro que se presentase. Pero, afortunadamente, no hubo ningún problema en todo el viaje.

Al final consiguió llegar a su destino. La entrada de una enorme cueva se abría en el mismo centro del bosque. La luz proveniente de una fogata en su interior le demostraba que su "jefe" ya había llegado y que la estaba esperando.

La cueva era grande, y se notaba claramente que había sido creada gracias a la magia y no a un accidente geográfico. Por fuera pasaría completamente desapercibida con los árboles y los arbustos a su alrededor. Nadie que no supiera su ubicación podría encontrarla. Pero por dentro era bastante tenebrosa y oscura, apenas alumbrada por la pequeña hoguera en el centro.

Viendo que el hombre con el que se había citado para reunirse estaba ya allí sentado y esperándola, entró y se aproximó a él. La entrada, después de que ella hubiera pasado, se cerró, enterrándose la parte de arriba en el suelo. Este hecho, por supuesto, no asombró a ninguno de los dos, que se mostraron indiferentes ante él y se observaron el uno al otro durante escasos segundos antes de que el hombre se levantara y se acercara a la mujer.

.-Buenos días, señora Harding –saludó él con cortesía.

.-Buenos días para usted también, profesor Dumbledore –devolvió ella el saludo, dándole la mano.

.-Espero que no hayas tenido ningún problema en llegar hasta aquí –comentó el director, dejando atrás los formalismos y tratándola con la confianza que se tenían.

.-Ninguno, Albus, no te preocupes.

.-Me alegro de oírlo –Dumbledore sonrió a la vez que le ofrecía a la mujer uno de sus caramelos de limón. Cuando ella lo rechazó con una sonrisa fría, pero cortés, él no tuvo reparos en desenvolverlo y metérselo en la boca. Luego, y haciendo aparecer un sofá al lado del fuego, se acomodaron, preparados para tener la reunión para la cual se habían citado.

.-No tengo demasiadas buenas noticias, Albus –negó la mujer; su voz era fría y profesional, carente de emoción-. No hemos recibido noticias de Thaniel Stroud desde que salió a buscar a la chica ésa que se nos escapó en el ataque.

.-¿No habéis sabido nada de él? –preguntó Dumbledore sorprendido.

.-Absolutamente nada. No se ha aparecido por su apartamento ni ha sido visto por ninguno de sus amigos. Y…

.-Y la luna llena ya ha pasado –interrumpió Dumbledore, diciéndolo más para sí mismo que para su acompañante.

.-Tememos que le haya podido pasar algo. Ya sabe que sus transformaciones son más peligrosas y agresivas de lo normal.

Dumbledore se quedó callado y pensativo. La mujer a su lado respetó su silencio e hizo lo mismo, mirando fijamente las danzantes llamas de la hoguera, sin percatarse de la mirada que le dirigía Dumbledore.

Él conocía a Alicia Harding desde hacía muchos años, y por lo tanto la conocía muy, muy bien, pero, aún así, no dejó de sorprenderle la frialdad que utilizaban la mujer al hablar y comportarse.

Ella era una profesional en todo lo que se refería a Artes Oscuras, y sabía múltiples formas de defenderse de ella. Había estudiado durante la mayor parte de su vida sobre la Magia Negra y sus orígenes, había escrito varios libros de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, y había peleado contra muchísimos magos tenebrosos.

Por eso ella era su mano derecha y la líder de los B.A.T., aunque no mucha gente lo supiera. Había estado estudiando a Tom Ryddle desde que él había salido de Hogwarts, era la que más sabía sobre él y la que más lo conocía. Ella era la que le había ayudado a conocer los puntos débiles de Lord Voldemort en la primera guerra y a encontrar a las personas que le había enseñado las Artes Oscuras.

Alicia Harding no había dejado de pelear nunca; sus esfuerzos crecieron después de ver, sin poder hacer nada, como los mortífagos más importantes de Voldemort torturaban y asesinaban a sus padres, a su hermana, a su marido y a sus dos hijos. La venganza la había alimentado durante todos esos años y la había fortalecido, convirtiéndola en una mujer fría y casi sin sentimientos.

.-Había pensado en ir a buscarle esta misma tarde. Remontaremos su camino desde el poblado, guiándonos por su esencia mágica.

.-Es una buena idea –afirmó Dumbledore-. Esperemos que aún siga con vida.

Harding no respondió a ese último comentario. Se limitó a mirar fijamente las llamas de la hoguera.

.-Aparte de ese problema, tenemos otro. No hemos conseguido encontrar a la última tribu. Están muy bien protegidos. Mucho mejor que las demás tribus.

.-Supongo que te refieres a la tribu en donde estuvo estudiando Tom Ryddle.

.-La misma. Es la última que nos queda por… visitar.

.-Confío en que te habrás encargado de que en las otras tribus no quedaran… testigos.

.-Así ha sido. No quedó ninguno con vida, menos la chica ésta que se nos escapó en el último ataque.

.-Me alegro. No podemos permitir que existan tantas personas dedicadas a las Artes Oscuras. Son peligrosas.

.-Muy peligrosos, al parecer. Nos dieron mucha pelea. Y aún nos queda exterminar a la tribu principal, pero nuestros métodos no funcionan. Están demasiado bien protegidos.

.-Utilizad todos los métodos que estén a vuestro alcance. Es posible que al ver que todas las demás tribus han sido exterminadas se unan a Lord Voldemort, y son demasiado poderosos. No podemos permitirlo.

.-Nos encargaremos de ellos, Albus, puedes estar seguro.

* * *

Haciendo un poco de fuerza se subió a la rama que tenía sobre su cabeza y siguió cogiendo las frutas más maduras que encontraba. Se hallaba cerca de donde había encontrado a la chica y donde había sido mordido por el licántropo. Era uno de los pocos árboles que había en aquel sitio que diera frutos comestibles y no venenosos. Había sido enviado por la muchacha a buscar fruta para acompañar la carne seca y no comerla sola. 

Como esa mañana. Se había llevado una total sorpresa cuando había despertado y se había encontrado con que ella había hecho un desayuno como los que tomaba cuando estaba en el poblado con Karil. Y fue por eso que mediante algunos gestos y algunos dibujos en el suelo le había dado a entender que fuera a buscar algún otro comestible que no fuera carne.

Y estaba en eso cuando el espíritu apareció a su lado, enviándole imágenes a su cerebro, como tantas otras veces había hecho, pero esta vez era una de ésas en la que la información que contenía era verdaderamente importante.

Al parecer el espíritu había estado presente en una reunión que había tenido Dumbledore con una mujer algo mayor que nunca antes había visto. Prestando mucha atención a esas imágenes, había descubierto quién era: la líder del grupo ése de aurores que habían asesinado a todas las tribus mágicas de África, los B.A.T. Y por lo que habían dejado entrever y él había entendido, el hombre ése que había salido detrás de la chica después del ataque buscándola era el mismo que le había mordido y le había contagiado la licantropía.

En ese momento, la pena que había estado sintiendo junto con la culpa por haber matado a aquel hombre aparentemente inocente, desaparecieron. Aquel hombre había estado allí enviado por Dumbledore, junto con otros, para matar a personas inocentes que no habían hecho nada. Y si eso fuera poco, Dumbledore había sido el causante indirecto de que ahora él fuera licántropo.

Dumbledore era el culpable. Dumbledore era un asesino.

El odio y la furia bulleron en su interior y sus ojos brillaron fuertemente en un aterrador y fascinante verde esmeralda veteado de dorado. El lobo que iba creciendo en su interior tomó fuerzas, aun cuando todavía el sol estaba muy alto en el cielo, y le hizo dejar de recoger frutas y dirigirse hacia el pequeño claro en donde se había peleado con el licántropo.

Y allí seguía el cadáver desangrado, descomponiéndose con la rapidez usual en un clima tan húmedo.

Había sido un hombre muy grande, con el pelo negro y algo canoso y la piel oscura. Pero había algo de lo que no se había fijado en ningún momento antes: las andrajosas ropas que había resistido a la transformación en licántropo y que aún seguían prendidas a su cuerpo. Apenas eran unos jirones en las muñecas y en la cintura, pero eran lo suficientemente grandes como para poder distinguir entre el barro y demás suciedad su extraño color entre verde y marrón muy oscuro.

Harry, escondido entre las ramas de los árboles, miró con odio al cadáver. No sintió en ningún momento ni pena, ni culpa ni ningún sentimiento que se pareciera. No, lo único que sintió fue que su odio crecía, un odio contra aquel licántropo, contra aquella mujer, contra aquel grupo de asesinos y, sobretodo contra Dumbledore.

Aquélla era la mejor muestra de que el mundo no se regía simplemente por el blanco y el negro, sino que había miles de tonalidades diferentes intermedias.

Intentando controlar al lobo que cada vez tomaba más fuerza en su interior, se fue a dar la vuelta para volver a la choza cuando un ruido de pisadas le llamó la atención. Se agazapó aún más ocultándose entre las sombras que creaban las grandes hojas y ramas mirando fijamente al lugar de donde había salido el ruido.

Y al final el causante de aquel ruido apareció ante sus ojos: un grupo de cinco personas, vestidas con unas túnicas y unas capas oscuras con la capucha puesta, ocultando su rostro. Algunos de ellos se detuvieron de pronto sorprendidos cuando vieron al cuerpo en el suelo, los demás se aproximaron a él y le quitaron la lanza del pecho, mirándola con atención y relacionándola inmediatamente con las primitivas armas que utilizaban las tribus del lugar. Y eso, junto con la punta de plata, claramente formada por la magia, fue rápido descubrir a qué tribu pertenecía la persona que había peleado contra su compañero y lo había asesinado.

Harry estuvo tentado a bajar del árbol y pelear contra ellos, vengando así a todas aquellas personas que habían muerto estúpidamente por ese grupo de aurores. Pero sabía que no tendría ninguna posibilidad contra ellos. Él era uno sólo, y además un adolescente que, aunque era aprendiz de Artes Oscuras, no poseía aún mucha experiencia, al contrario de aquellos aurores. Y menos aún teniendo aquel desequilibrio nuevo que estaba apareciendo con su lobo interior y que le daba ganas de actuar antes de pensar.

Pero eso era justo lo contrario que tenía que hacer. Sí, de acuerdo, era un licántropo, pero no por eso iba a dejarse vencer por el lobo. Iba a conseguir domarlo, por mucho que le costase.

Fue por eso que, ignorando sus nuevos instintos sedientos de sangre y violencia, se quedó oculto donde estaba, viendo como aquellos asesinos envolvían con una capa el cuerpo ensangrentado y semidesnudo de su compañero y le cogían en vilo entre dos, sin utilizar en ningún momento la magia.

El peor momento que tuvo que pasar Harry mientras controlaba al lobo fue cuando a una de las personas, que claramente era el líder, se le ocurrió quitarse la capucha y santiguarse, deseándole a su compañero muerto su descanso eterno. El largo pelo rubio oscuro con algunos mechones canosos quedaron a la vista, recordándole a Harry las imágenes que había recibido momentos antes del espíritu y confirmándole las sospechas que tenía sobre la implicación de Dumbledore con aquel grupo de asesinos y sus ataques.

Pensando acertadamente que no seria una buena idea matarla en aquel instante y dejarse ver, Harry se dio al vuelta y se alejó de allí sin hacer el más mínimo ruido; las personas con el murciélago dibujado en las capas que exhibían orgullosamente, fueron completamente ignorantes del muchacho que les había visto y que había jurado venganza contra ellos. Fue un completo error por su parte haber vuelto a aquella selva sin ningún tipo de protección.

Para cuando aquel grupo de aurores se preparó para desaparecerse de allí con el cadáver de Thaniel Stroud, su compañero licántropo, Harry se encontraba asombrosamente cerca ya de su choza, con la fruta que había recogido guardada en su mochila.

Pero, justamente antes de entrar en la barrera que protegía la cabaña, se detuvo y miró a su alrededor, utilizando sus sentidos ahora impresionantemente desarrollados, para descubrir a ese intruso que le hacía sentirse más inseguro de lo normal.

La magia de su rakish no llegaba a sentir que había alguien cerca de él, pero eso no significaba que estuviera a salvo; un animal con suficiente magia en su interior era perfectamente capaz de evitar ser sentido por su magia.

A si que, liberando al nuevo lobo que había nacido en su interior, dejó que su sentido del oído y del olfato fueran más allá de simplemente su alrededor y pasó a través de la posible magia que pudiera poseer el intruso.

Pero gracias a su oído descubrió que no sólo había un intruso, sino que había dos, uno mucho más grande y poderoso que otro; así se lo indicaban la respiración y el latido del corazón de los dos seres.

Dirigiendo su mirada hacia donde sabía que estabas las dos criaturas, sus ojos verdes observaron con detenimiento todo a su alrededor hasta que, camuflados entre todo el ambiente, descubrieron los dos enormes ojos ambarinos que le observaban sin perderse movimiento alguno de su parte.

Rápidamente la bombilla se encendió en su cabeza. Sólo existía un animal que pudiera tener unos ojos de ese tamaño. Y si así era había que admitir que se había metido en un buen lío.

El animal, al verse descubierto, salió de entre las sombras, poniéndose delante de Harry, gruñéndole y enseñándole sus largos y afilados colmillos.

En ese momento Harry pudo asegurar que lo que ponía en los libros acerca de ese animal se quedaba corto. No es que fuera un leopardo gigantesco, es que, era magistralmente descomunal. Llegaba perfectamente a los dos metros y medio de altura del suelo a la cruz y más del doble de largo hasta la cola. Tenía unas patas grandes y musculosas dotadas de unas poderosas zarpas y afiladas uñas. El pelaje era de un color amarillo oscuro, moteado de manchas de colores pardos y negros. Tenía las orejas triangulares algo redondeadas, los bigotes muy largos y los ojos profundamente ambarinos, que junto con sus grandes y afilados colmillos le daban un aspecto feroz y aterrador.

Harry, siendo consciente de que si no se movía con rapidez no iba a tener ninguna posibilidad de salir vivo de allí, intentó andar lo más despacio posible evitando hacer movimiento bruscos dirigiéndose hacia su choza. Pero, por desgracia, el inmenso nundu vio sus intenciones y se abalanzó sobre él, obligándole a apartarse de su camino como pudo.

Sabiendo que aquel animal no sólo era un inmenso gato salvaje, sino que su aliento contenía enfermedades a las que él no podría sobrevivir, se dispuso a colocar una burbuja alrededor de su cabeza, pero de nuevo el nundu fue más rápido que él y para cuando se quiso dar cuenta el mortífero aliento ya entraba por sus fosas nasales e inundaba sus pulmones pudriéndolos. O al menos eso era lo que debía ocurrir.

Sus pulmones se endurecieron, negándose a dejar entrar una molécula más del mortífero aliento. Su sangre bulló con rapidez por sus venas y la cabeza le empezó a doler a la vez que el aún pequeño lobo en su interior se revolvía con fiereza.

Lo que a él le pareció que duraba varios minutos, en realidad sólo fue un segundo. En ese tiempo, el nundu se confundió al ver como su víctima no caía al suelo muerto, como era lo normal, sino que se mantenía de pie ante él.

Y justo en ese momento Harry liberó a su lobo interior, ayudándose de su rapidez y sus reflejos para apartarse del enorme animal y ponerse a refugio dentro de las barreras que rodeaban su choza.

Pero eso no detuvo al nundu, que se volvió a abalanzar sobre él sin percatarse del enorme poder que empezaba a envolver al joven. De lo que sí se había percatado era que aquel humano no era igual a los otros que él había visto y que tenía más poder de lo normal. Y eso era justamente lo que necesitaba. Pero con lo que no contó fue que, al intentar morder a su presa saltando sobre ella, se quedara completamente paralizado en el aire y cayera pesadamente al suelo, a los pies del humano.

Harry, aún sorprendido por su nueva explosión de poder que había soltado inconscientemente, miró con sus ojos verdes veteados de dorado de nuevo al inmenso animal que se hallaba tirado en el suelo ante él. No sólo había detenido a una criatura que necesitaba a cien magos cualificados para conseguirlo, sino que lo había hecho sin apenas esfuerzo.

Cogió en su mano la lanza que llevaba atada a la espalda dispuesto a matar al animal, pero se detuvo en cuanto sintió que una suave mano le sujetaba la suya y le impedía lanzar el arma. Unos bonitos ojos color chocolate le miraron a los suyos, suplicándole que no le hiciera daño. Harry frunció el ceño, sin llegar a entender porqué ella le detenía, cuando la chica, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, le señaló un arbusto que crecía a unos pasos de ellos. Allí, a ras de suelo y camuflado entre las sombras, se encontraba una pequeña criatura que observaba todo lo que ocurría con unos brillantes ojos amarillos.

El chico, al verlo, no pudo evitar bajar la lanza y con ella la guardia y la presión que mantenía con su magia al nundu paralizado. Por eso, antes de ser plenamente consciente de lo que pasaba, el nundu había escapado de su control y se abalanzaba sobre él con rapidez y fuerza, dispuesto a matarlo.

Pero nada es como uno se lo espera.

* * *

Wola gente! Ya estoy aquí de nuevo! xD Sé que no es un capítulo espectacularmente bueno, he intentado cambiarlo muchas veces pero no consigo que me salga nada mejor, así que aquí lo tenéis. 

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejaron reviews! Seguid así, que no sabéis lo feliz que me hacéis ;)

Muchos besos

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_


	25. Capítulo 24

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

**_A REFUGIO EN LA OSCURIDAD _**

**_Capítulo 24 _**

La luna menguante se reflejaba en sus profundos ojos dorados. Unos profundos ojos dorados que carecían de fuerza y de vida y que sólo demostraban su infelicidad, su tristeza y su miedo.

La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, con sólo la luna que entraba por la ventana como iluminación. La chimenea estaba apagada, sin poder calentar con su fuego el dormitorio, dejando que el intenso frío del invierno reinara en la sala. Pero, al parecer, a él, eso, no le importaba. Parecía que ni siquiera lo sentía.

Se hallaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, observando el satélite culpable de su maldición mensual. Su pelo castaño ya bastante largo y algo canoso enmarcaba su cara de rasgos atractivos y varoniles junto con unos tristes ojos dorados, unos labios finos y una nariz recta. El torso se encontraba sin camisa y vendado en su mayoría, ocultando las heridas que se había hecho en la última transformación, pero se podía entrever una fuerte musculatura. Tenía el brazo izquierdo vendado firmemente y alzado en un cabestrillo contra su pecho. El otro brazo se apoyaba descuidadamente sobre la rodilla de la pierna derecha. La piel del hombro del mismo lado estaba en contacto con el frío cristal, poniéndosela de gallina.

Pero a él, eso, parecía no importarle. Seguía mirando la luna con sus ojos tristes. Quizás estaba pensando en algo o quizás no, o a lo mejor simplemente los recuerdos de su vida pasaban por su mente sin detenerse, eso no se podía aclarar, pues su rostro se mantenía sereno, sin dejar entrever ningún sentimiento. Sólo sus ojos dorados demostraban su estado de ánimo.

Siguió allí sentado, sin hacer nada más que mirar la luna, sin siquiera cambiar de posición. Tampoco se movió ni hizo gesto alguno cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y por ella entró una mujer. Parecía que, tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos, no se había enterado, pero cuando ella se acercó a él y le puso una mano sobre el hombro, él no se sobresaltó. Lo único que hizo fue apartar su triste mirada de la luna y posarla sobre su acompañante.

.-Hola, Remus –saludó ella, sonriendo tiernamente a la vez que se sentaba a su lado en el ancho alféizar, de cara al hombre-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Pero Remus no respondió. Se quedó callado durante un tiempo, mirando atentamente a la mujer, sin mover ni un músculo.

Ella tenía sus grandes ojos oscuros y brillantes fijos en Remus, y la sonrisa que se dibujaba en sus encarnados labios seguía allí, sin decaer ni un ápice. Unas graciosas pecas decoraban imperceptiblemente la pálida piel de sus mejillas. Tenía un par de mechones de su excéntrico pelo rosa chicle sobre su cara, escapando de la cola caballo con la que tenía sujeta su cabellera, y enmarcando su rostro con forma de corazón. Su juventud y la inocencia que aún conservaba se mostraban en el brillo de sus ojos y en la sonrisa de sus labios.

.-Hola, Tonks –pronunció él al final con una voz ronca causada por lo poco que había hablado últimamente.

.-Te he traído las pociones que te tienes que tomar, de parte de la señora Pomfrey –explicó ella, sin quitar su sonrisa. Sacó de un bolsillo de su túnica azul eléctrica unas pequeñas redomas llenas de un líquido de distintos colores-. Mmm… primero tienes que tomarte ésta y después… creo que ésta… -Tonks miró con atención los colores de dos de las pociones que eran sumamente parecidas-… o… no, creo que era ésta…

.-Tonks, tranquila –murmuró él, intentando no forzar de nuevo la voz-. Ya sé qué pociones me tengo que tomar y en qué orden, no te preocupes.

.-Mmm… bien, mejor –asintió la mujer, sonriendo esta vez con algo de vergüenza. Cogió con mucho cuidado las pociones y las posó sobre la mesilla, intentando no tirar nada en el camino.

Un nuevo silencio reinó en la habitación, pero esta vez fueron tan sólo unos segundos. En ese tiempo, ninguno de los dos apartó su mirada del otro.

.-Se te echa de menos en las comidas, Remus –volvió a hablar Tonks, acercándose un poco más al hombre-. ¿Cuándo volverás a bajar y a comer con todos? Hace mucho tiempo que no lo haces.

Lupin no contestó. Intentó forzar una sonrisa para tranquilizar a Tonks, pero no lo consiguió. Y Tonks, por supuesto, se dio cuenta.

.-Remus, no puedes seguir así –la sonrisa se borró de su rostro para mostrar un gesto de preocupación-. Sólo sales de aquí para cumplir las misiones que te manda Albus. Ya no bajas a las horas de las comidas para comer con los demás. Lo único que haces es quedarte aquí, mirando por la ventana.

Él siguió sin contestar y volvió a girar la cabeza para seguir mirando por la ventana, pero Tonks le sujetó la cara con sus manos y le obligó a mirarla de nuevo. El tacto áspero de la barba de un par de días no pareció importarle, más bien lo contrario, pues con sus pulgares acarició con cariño las mejillas del hombre.

.-Sé que le buscas y que esperas que de un momento al otro entre por la puerta y te dé una sorpresa, pero eso es muy improbable que suceda, Remus. Tienes que superarlo ya. Tú mismo me dijiste que Harry era un chico muy poderoso, inteligente y maduro para su edad. Dale un voto de confianza. Él dijo que algún día os volveríais a ver, y estoy segura de que cumplirá su promesa.

Remus cerró los ojos y suspiró derrotado. Con su mano derecha sujetó la izquierda de la chica, que aún seguía en su mejilla, para no perder el contacto. Tonks era una de esas pocas personas que tenían un efecto tranquilizante en él. Y, además, le encantaba como olía. Seguramente las dos cosas estaban relacionadas.

.-Tuve un mal presentimiento –dijo él con voz queda y sin abrir los ojos-. Sé que algo malo le ha pasado a Harry, no sé exactamente qué es, pero sé que ha tenido un accidente o algo parecido. Sé que está herido –abrió los ojos y los fijó sobre los de ella-. Pero no puedo ayudarle porque no consigo descubrir dónde se encuentra, y…

.-Y eso te está corroyendo por dentro –terminó ella por él, sin apartar sus manos de la cara de él y disfrutando de la calidez de su piel.

.-Necesito ayudarle. El lobo quiere ayudarle y yo también, pero no sé cómo hacerlo.

.-¿El lobo? –preguntó Tonks confundida. Nunca había oído a Remus referirse a esa parte de él mismo, y aún menos que le llamase "lobo".

.-No es algo que se suela saber ni que sea de dominio público –Lupin volvió a cerrar los ojos, apartando la mirada de ella-. Todo el mundo cree que los hombres lobo, cuando estamos transformados, nos convertimos en monstruos sanguinarios, y es verdad, pero somos incapaces de hacer daño a nuestros seres queridos. El lobo es un animal que necesita una manada para vivir y ser feliz, y esa manada está formada por todas aquellas personas importantes para las dos partes: padres, hermanos, amigos íntimos…, aunque la creencia popular diga todo lo contrario.

Remus respiró hondo y siguió explicando. Tonks apenas parpadeaba mientras le escuchaba con atención.

.-Mis padres, James, Sirius y Peter eran mi manada. Luego, con el tiempo, se agregaron Lily y Harry a ella –sonrió con melancolía-. Harry era el cachorro de la manada; siempre que le veía y sobretodo cuando le tenía en mis brazos me daban ganas de protegerlo de alguna forma para que el mundo exterior no le dañara; no sé, tal vez encerrándolo en una habitación forrada de algodones, por ejemplo –Tonks rió divertida al imaginarse la cara que pondría Harry si pudiera oír aquello-, cualquier cosa con tal de preservar aquella inocente sonrisa y el brillo de sus ojos.

>>Ahora imagínate lo que sentí cuando James y Lily murieron, supuestamente Peter también, Sirius fue encerrado en la cárcel y Harry fue alejado de mí. El lobo aullaba constantemente en mi interior. Su manada había desaparecido de un día para otro y estaba solo, completamente solo. Durante todos esos años se había construido un enlace… "mágico", por llamarle de alguna manera, que unía a los miembros de la manada con el lobo, con el instinto del lobo. Ese enlace se ha ido debilitando poco a poco con el transcurso de los años hasta que ya el lobo no era capaz de sentir nada.

>>Por eso me he sorprendido y ahora estoy tan preocupado. Sentí el dolor de Harry, y el lobo también y quiso salir a protegerlo. No me imagino cómo es posible que ese enlace se haya fortalecido tan de improviso, pero no me gusta. A Harry le ha tenido que pasar algo realmente grave como para que el lobo lo haya sentido.

Tonks no supo qué decir ante tal confesión. Ella creía que los licántropos en plena transformación eran monstruos sin conciencia que no tenían ningún tipo de problema en matar con tal de conseguir carne fresca, pero al parecer era todo lo contrario. Los lobos sí tenían conciencia, o al menos algo que era parecido a ella, que hacían proteger contra sí mismos a sus amigos. Pero para el resto del mundo eran auténticos asesinos.

.-Harry te pedirá ayuda si lo necesita, Remus. Es un chico inteligente, y sabe que puede confiar en ti.

.-El problema, Tonks, está en que Harry no confía en mí.

Remus, al aceptar esto en voz alta, pues antes sólo había estado en sus pensamientos, sintió como dos lágrimas intentaban escapar de sus ojos. Apartó su cara del toque de la mujer y se alejó lo más posible de ella, ocultando la cara apoyándola en el brazo que tenía sobre sus rodillas.

La noche estaba empezando a clarear, amaneciendo. La luna ya había desaparecido de la vista de la ventana, y el sol salía por el este, dotando a las nubes de colores rosas y púrpuras.

La habitación, a su vez, se empezó a llenar de la luz de los débiles rayos de sol de invierno.

Tonks observó fascinada cómo esos débiles rayos de luz sacaban destellos dorados del pelo castaño del hombre. Y sin poder evitarlo, tomó en su mano el mentón de él y le hizo levantar la cabeza, queriendo descubrir cómo se verían esos ojos dorados ante esa débil luz.

No le decepcionó el resultado. Eran simplemente hermosos.

Sin poder, ni querer, contenerse, se acercó a la cara del hombre e, inclinando la suya propia un poco, lo justo, rozó levemente sus labios contra los de él.

Remus la observó sorprendido ante su atrevimiento, pero no hizo nada por apartarla. Sólo se quedó quieto mirándola a los ojos fijamente. Y ella, al ver que él no la rechazaba, volvió a acercarse y besarle, esta vez durante más tiempo. Sus ojos se cerraron automáticamente en cuanto sus labios se tocaron, por eso no vio cuando él también los cerró, pero sí sintió cómo su mano grande y algo áspera se posaba sobre su nuca, evitando que ella pudiera alejarse y convirtiendo el inocente beso en uno más apasionado cuando los labios no fueron los únicos que jugaban y las lenguas se incluyeron en una sensual danza llena de pasión y amor reprimido.

No supieron cuánto tiempo había pasado. Tal vez fueron sólo segundos o tal vez fueron minutos, o incluso horas, no lo sabían, pero tampoco les importaba. Lo único que les importaba era seguir mirándose a los ojos, como en ese momento hacían.

.-Ahora más te vale dejar esa actitud depresiva y bajar conmigo a desayunar. Tengo hambre, seguro que tú también y un delicioso chocolate caliente nos está esperando en la cocina –Tonks se levantó, quitando con renuencia su mano de la cara del hombre, pero no se alejó demasiado, esperando a que él decidiera ponerse en pie y seguirla.

Remus no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír con sinceridad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Fue de improviso e inconscientemente, pero no intentó borrarla. Sólo sujetó entre una de sus manos la que le extendía Tonks para ayudarle a levantarse. Se puso una camisa que había sobre una de las sillas y salió de la habitación sin soltar la mano de Tonks.

Ya había sufrido bastante por la pérdida de Sirius y la huida de Harry, ahora las cosas cambiarían. La tenía a ella y, aferrándose a esa idea y a la de volver a ver a Harry en un futuro, bajó a la cocina, empezando un nuevo y mejor día.

* * *

El aliento del animal le daba plenamente en la cara, inundándole los pulmones del fétido y mortal olor. La cabeza le dolía y le parecía que la tenía metida en una prensa o algo parecido. Seguro que era consecuencia de los virus del aliento del nundu que intentaban adueñarse de su vida sin conseguirlo. 

Todo había pasado en apenas décimas de segundo. El enorme animal se le había echado encima y le había tirado al suelo, colocando sus grandes patas delanteras a ambos lados de él y su boca justo en su cara, soltando su aliento intentando envenenarle. Pero visto lo visto, aquello no estaba teniendo resultados.

Tenía la lanza casi al alcance de su mano, sólo tenía que estirar un poco el brazo para cogerla, pero los grandes ojos amarillos que no paraban de observarle le paralizaban y le amenazaban silenciosamente: un solo movimiento y dejaría de ser tan pasivo y utilizar su aliento y daría paso a sus enormes colmillos.

El sudor le cubría la frente y el cuello y la respiración estaba agitada, aunque intentara controlarla. La cabeza cada vez le dolía más y sentía como el lobo en su interior se revolvía con fuerza y fiereza, como si estuviera peleando contra un adversario invisible. Y él era incapaz de dejar de mirar aquellos grandes y fieros ojos amarillos.

Y, justo en el momento en que algo, tal vez su instinto, le advertía de que el nundu se había cansado de esperar y se preparaba para clavarle los colmillos en alguna importante parte de su cuerpo, un maullido lastimero sonó a un costado. El nundu, como es normal, se giró, perdiendo el interés en Harry y posándolo sobre el ser que había hecho aquel maullido. Y Harry, sorprendido ante la reacción del nundu, también se giró, quedándose completamente asombrado ante lo que vio.

Allí, justamente al borde del claro, a unos cuantos metros de ellos, se encontraba la chica, de pie y apoyada en uno de los árboles. Pero no estaba sola. En sus brazos sostenía lo que parecía ser un pequeño gato completamente negro con unos grandes ojos ambarinos. Aquel pequeño animal era el que había maullado y llamado, así, la atención del enorme nundu.

Harry, sin querer pensar en otra cosa que no fuera salir vivo de aquel enfrentamiento con el nundu, apartó los ojos del pequeño felino y se movió con rapidez para coger la lanza, pero cuando volvió a su posición inicial descubrió que el nundu se había olvidado de él y avanzaba a grandes zancadas hacia la chica y el pequeño "gato".

Pero cuando llegó al sitio donde estaba la chica, ella ya no estaba allí. Harry había conseguido reaccionar a tiempo y la había levantado del suelo haciéndola levitar con magia y la había posado sobre una de las ramas más altas del árbol, fuera del alcance de las fauces del nundu, al menos por un tiempo.

El nundu, al ver que su nuevo punto blanco había sido alejado de su alcance, se giró de nuevo hacia Harry, ahora sí completamente furioso. Harry, que había aprovechado la oportunidad en cuanto había visto que se encontraba libre del inmenso animal, estaba de pie, con la lanza sujetada fuertemente en sus manos y el rakish brillando con fuerza, formando una barrera protectora alrededor del chico, dotándole de un brillo verde, demostrando todo el poder que guardaba en su interior. Un poder que estaba dispuesto a soltar si era necesario.

Algo de ese poder debió notar el animal, pues se detuvo en seco y se quedó durante unos instantes mirándole, analizándole. Pero su propia hambre y la de su cría pudieron con su razón y su instinto y se lanzó a por el chico de nuevo.

Pero Harry ya estaba preparado. Había colocado a su alrededor la barrera más protectora y mortífera, la última que le había enseñado Lord Voldemort y que había aprendido a fortalecer y controlar más con Karil. Dejó que más poder de lo normal saliera de su cuerpo fortaleciendo aún más la barrera. No cometería el error de dejar la defensa débil, como había hecho con el licántropo.

El brillo a su alrededor, junto con el de la piedra del rakish, se intensificó de un color intensamente verde durante un segundo y luego desapareció por completo, pero eso no significaba que la barrera protectora hubiera desaparecido. Ahí estaba la trampa, y el nundu cayó irremediablemente en ella.

Sin esperar y aprovechando lo que él creía que era un despiste de las defensas de su presa, se abalanzó con rapidez sobre el chico, dispuesto a herirle cómo y con lo que pudiera. Pero Harry se movió con agilidad y se apartó de su camino justo a tiempo. El nundu era demasiado grande, fuerte y rápido, cierto, pero Harry era pequeño y más ágil e inteligente y además había que añadirle sus sentidos de lobo junto con su fuerza y rapidez. Eran David contra Goliat, y en la antigua leyenda fue el pequeño el que ganó la pelea¿por qué no se iba a poder repetir la historia?

Hasta el suelo llegaban los maullidos desesperados que daba el cachorro que aún sostenía la chica en sus brazos. Al parecer esos maullidos ponían nervioso al nundu, pues sus ataques se intensificaron en fuerza y rapidez. Harry tuvo que tirarse en ocasiones al suelo, justo por debajo de la trayectoria de algún salto del gran felino. Más de una vez también dejó que el nundu se acercara peligrosamente a él, para que su barrera protectora hiciera su trabajo y fuera poco a poco debilitando al animal, sin que éste pudiera apenas darse cuenta, absorbiendo su magia y su fuerza.

Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos, Harry sintió como sus músculos se quejaban por el esfuerzo. Tenía varios arañazos por todo el cuerpo, sobretodo por los brazos, donde siempre se apoyaba al caer al suelo. La túnica se había roto ya en varios lugares y todo él estaba lleno de tierra y polvo.

Pero eso sí, el cansancio en el nundu ya empezaba a saltar a la vista. Sus movimientos cada vez eran menos rápidos y ágiles y junto con su nerviosismo se convertían en algo torpes e inseguros. Harry se estaba dando cuenta de eso, y aunque lo que más quería en esos momentos, después de estar tantos minutos saltando y esquivando, era tirarse al suelo y descansar, tenía que resistir un poco más pues el nundu cada vez perdía más fuerza, la fuerza que alimentaba su barrera y le obligaba a seguir en pie.

Había que admitir que el nundu era un animal poderoso y fascinante. No le extrañaba nada en absoluto que para doblegarle se necesitaran cien magos bien cualificados como mínimo, pero seguramente eran magos que sólo utilizaban la magia "blanca" para llevarlo a cabo. Utilizando la magia negra, como él estaba haciendo, no serían necesarios tantos magos. Aunque había que aceptar que él se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre lobo, y que eso cambiaba las tornas.

Por alguna extraña razón su transformación en licántropo iba bastante más deprisa de lo normal. Él había leído que el crecimiento de sus colmillos transcurriría entre la segunda y la tercera semana, y la agilidad y la rapidez del lobo aparecerían en la última. Pero eso no había pasado con él. No era que se quejase, ni mucho menos. Gracias a esa rapidez aún seguía vivo, sino estaba seguro de que por muchas Artes Oscuras que supiera nada hubiera podido evitar que en esos momentos fuera ya carnaza para ese enorme felino.

Con un nuevo salto los dos se quedaron quietos, respirando agitadamente. El nundu estaba de costado delante de Harry, con la cabeza girada hacia él mirándole con sus fieros ojos amarillos y moviendo la larga cola moteada con impaciencia.

Harry le observaba cuidadosamente. Con su postura ofensiva y a la vez defensiva le demostraba al nundu que no le tenía miedo. No se movió ni mostró miedo, ni siquiera cuando el enorme felino le miró a los ojos y rugió enseñándole los largos y mortales colmillos. Lo único que Harry hizo fue mirarle directamente a los ojos, retándole.

Y el nundu, como es normal, respondió ante ese desafío rugiendo y volviendo a abalanzarse sobre él. Pero Harry, que era eso precisamente lo que estaba esperando, no se movió. Puso la lanza en ristre y justo cuando el animal estaba a escasos centímetros, soltó todo su poder retenido envolviendo al felino.

Un nuevo rugido, esta vez mucho más fuerte de lo normal, resonó por todo el lugar. El enorme animal se revolvía en el aire, moviendo sus patas frenéticamente buscando un punto de apoyo donde pudiera sostenerse y no estar levitando en el aire. También dio unos zarpazos intentando llegar hasta aquel humano, intentando herirle, pues instintivamente sabía que él era el causante de que aquello estuviera pasando y quería que parara.

Pero cuanto más se revolvía más empezaba a notar cómo su fuerza iba menguando y la magia que le envolvía adquiría un color negruzco. Harry también lo estaba notando, pero no se había movido de posición ni postura, intentando gastar la menos energía posible y concentrándose en la magia que ejercía en el animal, intentando subyugarlo.

Los ojos del animal, antes brillantes por su ferocidad, se iban apagando, volviéndose vacíos, y perdiendo su fuerte color amarillo convirtiéndose en un gris pálido. La respiración se le empezaba a dificultar y a cortar y poco a poco las fuerzas se le iban y sus músculos se relajaban.

Harry le fue bajando y dejándolo en el suelo. El nundu, sin fuerzas para mantenerse en pie, cayó pesadamente y se mantuvo tirado en la tierra, sin poder siquiera mover la cabeza.

Un sentimiento de culpa nació en su corazón al ver como el inmenso felino parpadeaba y le miraba por última vez antes de cerrar los ojos y dar un último respiro. Los maullidos que aún sonaban desde la copa del árbol sólo intensificaron ese sentimiento. Pero su lógica se sobrepuso a su corazón. El nundu le habría matado si no hubiera acabado con él. No podía haber hecho otra cosa.

Y en ese instante, después de toda la tensión del momento y de que la adrenalina desapareciera de sus venas, observó al magnífico animal allí en el suelo, con sus fuertes músculos relajados, como si estuviera durmiendo. El lustroso pelaje contrastando con el árido suelo de color marrón oscuro. Aquella imagen no se le borraría nunca de la memoria.

* * *

Hola, gente! Os acordáis de mí? Al menos os acordáis del fic? Ya sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar, pero a la falta de inspiración se le unió el estrés por los exámenes… y bueno, os lo podéis imaginar. Pero bueno, más vale tarde que nunca, verdad? nn 

Sí, debo admitirlo, el cap es bastante soso, por no decir "demasiado", y la historia no ha avanzado apenas nada. Aún así dejadme un review diciéndome qué os ha parecido, ok? Acepto de todo, ya lo sabéis, mientras que no sean virus ni nada por el estilo.

Intentaré subir el siguiente cap lo más rápido posible, pero no adelanto fecha exacta, que luego eso por mucho que se quiera nunca se cumple.

Mil besos a todos!

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes _

PD: Encuesta: qué preferís: macho o hembra? Respondedme en un review! Y no, no es para la cría del nundu, por si os lo estáis preguntando.


	26. Capítulo 25

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

_**A REFUGIO EN LA OSCURIDAD**_

_**Capítulo 25**_

La noche había vuelto a caer en el lugar, pero esta vez los rayos de luna no le tomaron desprevenido de nuevo.

Se encontraba en el mismo rincón de la choza donde, desde hacía unas noches, dormía, acurrucado entre las delgadas paredes. El espíritu volvía a rodearle, protegiéndolo del dolor que debería estar sintiendo, pero que, en cambio, sólo era un molesto hormigueo por todo su cuerpo.

La chica se encontraba sentada en la cama, con el pequeño felino en sus brazos, que comía con avidez los pequeños trozos de carne que ella le daba.

Harry no había tenido corazón para abandonar al cachorro en la selva sabiendo que él solo terminaría muriendo. No es que supiera mucho sobre gatos, y mucho menos aun sobre nundus, pero se podía ver que el pequeño felino aún no contaba con más de un mes de edad. Sus patas aún cortas, sus ojos casi siempre semicerrados y la torpeza con la que se movía así lo indicaban. Ni siquiera contaba todavía con unos buenos colmillos con los que pudiera desgarrar el alimento o unas afiladas garras.

Sólo era un pequeño gatito inofensivo y vulnerable, que sería incapaz de sobrevivir por su cuenta en aquel sitio.

Harry, desde su rincón, veía como la chica sujetaba entre sus brazos a un hambriento felino, que se veía perfectamente que no había comido en condiciones desde hacía bastante tiempo. La chica apenas podía mantenerle alegado de la carne que había en un plato a su lado. Y Harry no podía evitar sonreír mentalmente con sorna al ver las dificultades que estaba teniendo con el gatito. Ella se había empeñado en meter en la cabaña al cachorro de nundu, aun cuando él había insistido en dejarle fuera con un poco de alimento, a si que, que fuera ella sola quien tuviera que encargarse del gatito.

Pero al final, cuando en el plato ya no quedó rastro de la carne, la chica ya no pudo contener en sus brazos durante más tiempo al animal, que, al parecer, hambriento aún como estaba, se dejó guiar por su fino olfato y consiguió escaparse hacia la despensa donde se guardaba la carne seca con unos pasos muy vacilantes e inseguros.

Sin embargo no llegó muy lejos. La despensa se encontraba al lado del rincón donde estaba Harry, y el gatito tenía que pasar por delante de él para llegar a su destino. Y algo en el chico le llamó la atención, porque se detuvo delante de él y se le quedó mirando con sus entrecerrados ojos ambarinos directamente a los verdes veteados de dorado de Harry.

El pequeño cachorro volvió a caminar hacia la despensa, pero cuando Harry, dominado por un breve momento por su lobo interior, le gruñó y le enseñó los colmillos anormalmente largos para un humano, se volvió a detener y echando sus orejitas hacia atrás le bufó.

Harry, en cambio, no le volvió a gruñir. Se levantó con cuidado y se acercó al cachorrito sin miedo, le cogió con rapidez por la piel del cuello y le levantó. El pequeño nundu intentó defenderse con sus pequeñas uñas dando zarpazos en el aire, pero tenía las patas demasiado cortas como para alcanzarle y arañarle.

Harry podía sentir el suave pelaje del cachorro. Era completamente negro, algo extraño en los de su especie, y era muy pequeño, no llegaría a alcanzar la longitud de su propio antebrazo. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que un nundu al nacer fuera tan sumamente pequeño comparado con el monstruoso tamaño que podía a llegar a alcanzar de adulto.

El cachorro, al final, se había cansado de intentar soltarse, y se encontraba quieto, mirando a los ojos de Harry y maullando de vez en cuando. Su larga cola oscura se movía con impaciencia de un lado para otro y se quedó quieta en cuanto unas suaves manos femeninas sujetaron al pequeño nundu por debajo de las patas delanteras.

.-Intenta que no se te vuelva a escapar –le avisó Harry a la chica, con una extraña y ronca voz-, no me gustaría encontrar mañana la despensa vacía.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, abrazando contra sí al nundu y llevándoselo de nuevo hacia la cama. Una vez allí pasó el extremo de una cuerda, que le había dado Harry, por el pequeño cuello del animal, rodeándoselo y atándolo con un fuerte nudo. El otro extremo se lo amarró a su propia muñeca, para impedirle que hiciera alguna trastada por la noche.

Sin embargo, a la mañana siguiente, cuando despertó, encontró al cachorro acurrucado junto a Harry en el rincón y la cuerda rota a mordiscos.

* * *

.-Albus, encontramos a Stroud –se oyó una voz femenina desde la chimenea. Dumbledore se levantó de su sillón detrás del escritorio, dejó los pergaminos que estaba leyendo en la mesa y se aproximó a la chimenea. La cabeza de Alicia Harding se entreveía entre las danzantes llamas.

.-¿Cómo está?

.-Muerto –la voz de Harding no sonó en absoluto afligida-. Cuando lo encontramos ya llevaba muerto varios días y estaba en un proceso bastante avanzado de descomposición.

Dumbledore no se sorprendió ante la información. Había sabido desde el principio que había muy pocas posibilidades de encontrar al hombre con vida.

.-¿Cómo murió?

.-Le atravesaron el corazón con una lanza, una lanza que tenía una punta de plata. Lo más extraño que es no sabemos quién pudo asesinarle. La indígena ésa que consiguió escapar no iba amada cuando huyó; no sabemos de dónde pudo sacar la lanza que encontramos.

.-¿No la pudo haber hecho en algún momento?

Harding negó.

.-La madera del mango no pertenece a ningún árbol de la zona donde encontramos la lanza. Pero sí que hay una zona más al sur donde podemos encontrar esa clase de árbol. Lo que significa que es posible que algún indígena de la última tribu que queda estuviera por aquel sitio por alguna razón, matara a Stroud y estúpidamente dejara allí el arma, ayudándonos a tener una idea de dónde ubicar a la última tribu.

Dumbledore miró fijamente con sus fríos ojos chispeantes la pequeña sonrisa arrogante que Harding intentaba ocultar.

.-Ya sabes donde están –comentó el director, más como afirmación que como pregunta.

.-Exactamente aún no, pero estamos acercándonos. El poblado debe estar situado en un radio de cien millas como mucho.

.-Es mucho terreno.

.-Sí, pero ahora ya tenemos una idea de por dónde empezar.

* * *

Los siguientes días en la Selva Prohibida se sucedieron con rapidez. Las noches para Harry eran cada vez más dolorosas y difíciles. Aparte de sus colmillos, el olfato y el oído, en la siguiente semana que pasó se le desarrollaron también unas garras duras y poderosas y el cuerpo se le cubrió completamente de un pelo negro brillante y suave. Los ojos, que le habían empezado a cambiar y que supuestamente terminarían siendo de un color dorado intenso, solían ser verdes veteados de oro por el día y dorados veteados de verde por la noche, pero el color esmeralda no se dejaba vencer totalmente. Las orejas también se habían transformado y se convertían en unas triangulares y altivas, colocadas un poco más arriba de la línea de los ojos.

Harry lo que más odiaba no era estar convertido en un semilobo, sino la transformación en sí, en el momento en que la luna se alzaba en el cielo y después, cuando amanecía. Odiaba el picor que le aparecía en la piel cuando el pelo empezaba a crecerle y el dolor cuando le crecían los colmillos y cuando las orejas, los pies y las manos se les transformaban en unas de lobo.

Pero lo que sí tenía que agradecer a aquella maldición era la agilidad, fuerza e instinto sobrehumano que le había proporcionado. Cazar, moverse y alzar cosas pesadas se habían convertido en algo mucho más fácil de hacer. Tenía que admitir que aquella maldición no era tan absolutamente mala como siempre había oído. El lobo en su interior solía estar como medio dormido la mayor parte del día, solo despertaba por la noche o cuando Harry se metía en algún lío. Era verdad que por la noche el lobo siempre estaba agitándose en su interior induciéndole a buscar presas vivas que pudiera matar con sus garras, y si era un humano mucho mejor, pero Harry siempre conseguía contenerse, y se pasaba todo el tiempo hasta que amanecía acurrucado en un rincón de la cabaña, protegido por el espíritu, que le ayudaba a controlar su nueva parte asesina y le aminoraba el dolor de la transformación.

Y también era bastante normal que el pequeño nundu se escapara de los brazos de la chica y que durmiera acurrucado junto a Harry. Aquello, al principio, había sorprendido bastante a los dos adolescentes, pero al cabo de un par de noches ya no lo veían como algo extraño.

La pequeña nundu, porque era hembra, tal y como descubrió Harry al día siguiente de haberla encontrado, había crecido bastante en aquellos días. Había doblado su tamaño y su peso y sus pasos ya no eran tan tambaleantes. Sus ojos ambarinos, ya completamente abiertos, solían iluminarse ante la menor oscuridad, dándoles una apariencia de unos pequeños farolillos. Sus colmillos y sus garras también habían crecido y se habían afilado.

Y por desgracia, aunque era perfectamente normal y lógico, su estómago y su vitalidad también se habían agrandado. Era incapaz de mantenerse quieta durante demasiado tiempo; se pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo fuera de la cabaña, dando vueltas alrededor de ésta sin alejarse mucho y afilando sus uñas contra las raíces de los árboles. Más de una vez había tenido que apartarse con rapidez de alguna planta cuando ésta había reaccionado ante alguna herida infligida por la cachorra y le había lanzado alguna especie de veneno o alguna espina lo suficientemente dañina. A Harry le encantaba ver a la nundu como solía echar sus orejas hacia atrás y bufaba o gruñía a la planta enseñándole los colmillos para luego acercarse a él para que la curara cualquier posible herida. Y en cuanto ya estaba completamente sana, volvía a alejarse un poco de la cabaña husmeando por entre las rocas y plantas buscando pequeños animalejos que pudieran servirle de entretenimiento durante un rato antes de cazarlos y llevárselos a la boca.

Con el paso de los días, la nundu había ido descubriendo con qué plantas y animalillos debía tener cuidado y cuales eran más sabrosos o entretenidos, así como también a no alejarse mucho de la cabaña para no perderse, como ya le pasó una vez.

A la muchacha también le gustaba mucho observar cómo se las arreglaba la pequeña nundu para cazar sus primeras piezas. La herida de su pierna había cicatrizado ya del todo y podía moverse perfectamente sin necesidad de ningún apoyo.

Lo que más le sorprendía a Harry era que parecía que ella siempre estaba pendiente de él, adelantándose a sus necesidades. Solía levantarse justo antes del amanecer, y para cuando él se levantaba el desayuno ya estaba preparado, recién hecho y aún caliente. Si por algún casual Harry se había metido en algún lío mientras cazaba y se había rasgado la túnica, ella se lo reparaba antes de que él pudiera abrir la boca. Había confeccionado también varias túnicas para los dos sin que él le hubiera dicho nada y en el rincón donde dormía había preparado una mullida cama para él, cubierta por una tela suave y de muchos colores que Harry aún se seguía preguntando de dónde la había sacado.

Harry de lo único que tenía que preocuparse era de cazar, recolectar alguna que otra fruta y asegurarse de que las barreras alrededor de la cabaña siguieran en pie.

Pero, por alguna extraña razón, los animales habían ido desapareciendo. A Harry cada vez le costaba más encontrar buenas piezas de caza y, por consiguiente, cada día tenía que ir un poco más lejos para poder encontrarlas.

Hasta que al final llegó el día en que volvió a la choza con las manos vacías. Lo único que había encontrado había sido un triste animalejo escuálido que para lo que habría servido únicamente habría sido para que la pequeña nundu pudiera jugar un poco con él. Pero el animal había sido demasiado rápido y no había conseguido cogerlo.

No es que no lo hubiera hecho antes, pero ya se estaba empezando a preocupar seriamente. Aún les quedaba por seguir allí cosa de una semana, pero la poca carne y frutas de reserva que tenía en la despensa no les llegaba para poder alimentarse tantos días.

Pero esas preocupaciones se borraron de su cabeza y fueron desplazadas por otra distinta en cuanto Harry entró en la cabaña. No bien hubo puesto un pie dentro cuando la chica se aproximó a él de un salto y con los ojos llorosos llevando en sus brazos un pequeño cuerpo inmóvil.

Él bajó la mirada, posándola sobre la pequeña nundu, sorprendido de que se estuviera tan quieta, hasta que vio la enorme herida que tenía en el costado derecho.

Con rapidez la cogió y la dejó sobre una de las camas. El cuerpo aún desprendía calor y su pequeño pecho seguía moviéndose, muy lentamente, pero aun así demostrando que todavía estaba con vida. La herida, un gran tajo en el costado que dejaba ver una pequeña parte de algún órgano interno, había dejado de sangrar, seguramente a consecuencia de un hechizo de la chica.

La pequeña nundu, aún consciente, maulló quedamente y le miró con súplica pintada en sus profundos ojos ambarinos.

A Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón al darse cuenta de la gran similitud que había entre esa mirada y la que le había mandado la madre de la cachorrita momento antes de morir.

Tenía que conseguir salvar a la pequeña nundu, debía salvarla. Utilizó todos los hechizos de curación que sabía, utilizó todos los ungüentos que tenía en el arcón… pero nada de eso funcionó. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas que el pequeño corazón no dejara de latir, pero al final no pudo impedirlo.

La muchacha, que se había mantenido durante todo el tiempo al lado del animal, empezó a llorar al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Acarició a la cachorrita detrás de las orejas, como sabía que la gustaba, pero eso no hizo que el cuerpo, aún tibio, volviera a la vida.

Sin embargo, Harry pudo sentir de pronto una pequeña esperanza crecer en su interior al notar al espíritu aparecer justo a su lado. Unos grandes ojos violetas aparecieron en el aire mirándole a él y a la nundu, que seguía tumbada en la cama.

.-Por favor, sálvala –murmuró Harry al espíritu, apretando con una mano el rakish y deseando con todo su ser que él pudiera devolverla a la vida.

Aquellos grandes ojos le miraron durante un segundo antes de desaparecer. El ambiente alrededor de los dos jóvenes se enrareció y se cargó con una energía extraña durante unos momentos.

Harry se apartó con rapidez de la cama y la chica le siguió, situándose a su lado secándose las lágrimas e intentando detener los sollozos. Los dos miraron sin apenas moverse cómo la pequeña nundu se elevaba en el aire y una deslumbrante luz blanca la envolvía. Tuvieron que protegerse los ojos con los brazos ante el cegador brillo.

Al fin, unos segundos después, y que a Harry le parecieron unos largos minutos, la luz desapareció y un maullido resonó por toda la cabaña. La nundu, que había vuelto a posarse sobre la cama, se empezaba a incorporar, mirando a su alrededor.

Los ojos del espíritu volvieron a aparecer en medio del aire durante unos breves momentos antes de volver a desaparecer. Harry, al ver que la cría estaba en perfectas condiciones, aun cuando todavía no se había acercado a ella, le agradeció al espíritu con una sonrisa y una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza justo antes de notar como éste volvía a desaparecer de la choza tan súbitamente como había aparecido y como era su costumbre.

La chica, que se había acercado a la cachorrita en cuanto había visto que estaba viva, se detuvo en seco sorprendida en cuanto ésta puso su mirada sobre ella. Harry, al ver su extraña reacción, también se acercó. Abrió los ojos como platos, sorprendido al ver qué era lo que había sobresaltado a la joven.

La nundu, que se había sentado en la cama frente a ellos y se lamía la planta almohadillada de una de sus patas, se hallaba como siempre, con el mismo tamaño que tenía y con el mismo color negro que cubría todo su pelaje. Sin embargo eran sus ojos los que no estaban como siempre. Había perdido su fuerte color amarillo y se había pintado de un bonito y penetrante color violeta veteados por unas franjas ambarinas y azules, los mismos ojos que tenía el espíritu cuando se mostraban ante Harry.

Harry fue incapaz de decir nada. No entendía como era posible que aquello hubiera pasado. Le había pedido al espíritu que lo ayudara como única y última opción, no creía que el espíritu pudiera devolverle la vida.

Al parecer aún seguía infravalorando los poderes de los espíritus. Pero… ¿cómo iba a creer que un espíritu podía devolverle la vida a un muerto?

La nundu dejó de lamerse la pata y fijó sus ojos violetas sobre los de Harry. De pronto extrañas imágenes invadieron la mente de Harry, un remolino de colores y figuras borrosas eran lo único visible, hasta que de pronto se detuvieron en una imagen en especial.

Era una imagen extraña al principio, algo borrosa y confusa. Pudo apreciar su propio cuerpo con el de la chica a su lado y justo enfrente el pequeño de la nundu tumbado en la cama. Sin embargo no se estaba viendo desde su propia altura, sino que de lo veía desde una perspectiva alzada, como si estuviera levitando por encima de ellos, y todo está pintado en tonos grises. Sin embargo había dos figuras que sí que tenían color: una masa uniforme, que parecía rodearlo, de un color entre azul y morado y una pequeña esfera roja justo encima de la nundu y que parecía que se elevaba hacia el techo de la choza. Pero no llegó demasiado lejos. Una prolongación de esa masa azul-morada, y que Harry suponía que era el espíritu, rodeó a la esfera roja y la obligó a volver a bajar hasta el pequeño cuerpo de la nundu. Cuando ya estuvo dentro se alejó, sin embargo una pequeña parte de esa masa se había quedado al lado de la esfera y se había fusionado con ella. Debajo suyo pudo ver como su propio cuerpo y el de la chica reaccionaban ante lo que supuso que era una intensa luz tapándose los ojos con los brazos.

Y tan de repente como había llegado esa imagen desapareció, volviendo a ver ante él a la nundu que seguía mirándole casi sin parpadear. Alargó el brazo y la acarició por detrás de las orejas, sacándola un sonoro ronroneo.

.-A si que tienes parte del espíritu dentro de ti¿eh? –susurró Harry, sin parar de acariciar a la nundu. Ella, como si le hubiera entendido, maulló-. ¿Me entiendes? –le preguntó, aunque a sus oídos sonara un poco estúpida la pregunta.

Como contestación, y para su sorpresa, volvió a recibir un maullido y un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Desde luego los espíritus no iban a dejar nunca de sorprenderle.

* * *

En los días siguientes, antes de comenzar el viaje de vuelta hacia el poblado, Harry descubrió los otros cambios que se habían operado en la nundu.

Seguía siendo la misma cachorra curiosa y aventurera que había sido antes, incapaz de mantenerse quieta durante mucho rato y azote de los pequeños y desafortunados animalillos que osaban acercarse a los terrenos de la choza. Seguía afilando sus uñas y colmillos en las raíces de los árboles, apartándose con rapidez de ellos ante el menos aviso de peligro y bufando y gruñendo cuando era atacada o incluso herida para después ir corriendo a Harry, o a la muchacha cuando éste no estaba, para ser curada y luego consolada con unas cuantas caricias tranquilizadoras.

Sin embargo Harry se dio rápidamente cuenta de que la mayor razón por la que la pequeña felina acudía a ellos era para ser consolada y no para que la curaran. A no ser que fueran heridas muy profundas, los rasguños que el animal solía hacerse al intentar esquivar algún pincho arrojadizo de un árbol o las leves quemaduras producidas por venenos se curaban con rapidez y ellas solas, sin dejar el menor rastro.

También se dio de que apenas necesitaba tomar demasiado alimento para conseguir energía. Con un par de pequeñas tiras de carne seca tenía suficiente para bastante tiempo, algo que a decir verdad, era bastante beneficioso para los dos adolescentes, pues apenas tenían alimento para ellos como, para encima, tener que alimentar a un animal que estaba en pleno desarrollo.

La muchacha era la que más se encargaba de la nundu. Siempre tenían un ojo puesto sobre ella e intentaba que no se alejara demasiado de la cabaña, aunque sabía muy bien que el animal no se iba demasiado lejos. Pero por alguna razón, la nundu siempre intentaba llamar más la atención de Harry e intentaba estar lo más cerca y el mayor tiempo posible con él. Dormía acurrucada a los pies de Harry y era a él a quien primero acudía cuando quería caricias o simplemente jugar.

Rápidamente pasaron esos últimos días antes de comenzar el viaje de vuelta. En la bolsa-mochila de Harry metieron, como en el viaje de ida, la cabaña encogida y las pocas puntas de piedra de la lanza que le quedaba. La poca comida que habían podido guardar para el viaje la llevaba guardada la chica en una mochila similar a la de Harry. La nundu correteaba a su alrededor mientras ellos se preparaban.

Y así, el día que se cumplía el mes impuesto por la prueba, justo después de que Harry se volviera a transformar por completo en humano, salieron del claro, quitando todas las barreras de protección que el chico había creado. Con el primitivo mapa que Aka le había dibujado en la mano, se dirigieron hacia el sur.

Se movían con toda la rapidez que podían, pasando de árbol en árbol o corriendo por el suelo cuando les era posible.

Harry, aún algo adolorido por la transformación, iba pendiente de que la muchacha no se alejara mucho de él y de que la nundu no se quedara muy atrás. El animal, con sus patas aún cortas, debía ir corriendo por el, normalmente, accidentado terreno y eso les hacía ir algo más despacio de lo que a él le gustaría. La chica había intentado llevar a la cachorrita a cuestas, pero ya era demasiado pesada para que ella la llevase en brazos durante mucho tiempo. Con la magia tampoco había sido posible, pues se debatía contra ella haciéndoles desconcentrar, así que la única solución que habían encontrado había sido dejarla en el suelo y que ella les siguiese como fuese capaz.

Al finalizar el primer día, cuando los dos adolescentes habían encontrado un buen lugar donde pasar la noche, tuvieron que esperar un buen rato hasta que la nundu llegó hasta ellos, jadeando con fuerza y apenas siendo capaz de mantenerse sobre sus cuatro patas del cansancio.

Harry la cogió en brazos y la llevó cerca del fuego, donde la chica estaba terminando de cocinar algo de carne. Dejándola en el suelo, alcanzó uno de los tazones que la muchacha había fabricado y lo llenó de agua fresca. La nundu se abalanzó sobre el agua, sedienta, bebiendo con rápidos lametones y no dejando nada del transparente líquido en cuestión de segundos. Volvió a alzar la cabeza, conectando sus extraños ojos con los de Harry, y él, intuyendo que ella quería más agua se lo negó, sabiendo que el siguiente arrollo estaba bastante lejos y no estaba seguro de que pudieran llegar al día siguiente.

Sin embargo, la nundu aún tenía sed y no estaba satisfecha con la negación de Harry, a si que, en cuanto él se dio la vuelta para ayudar a hacer la cena, ella se aproximó a la cantimplora. Intentó meter el morro por el pequeño agujero, pero lo único que consiguió con eso fue tirar la cantimplora y hacer que un poco del agua se derramase en el suelo, siendo rápidamente absorbida por la tierra.

Harry, alertado por el ruido, se dio la vuelta y cogió con rapidez la cantimplora poniéndola derecha y colocando el tapón y varios hechizos a su alrededor. Ya era de noche y la luna ya había salido, pero aún sus rayos no habían dado en su cuerpo y por lo tanto su transformación no había comenzado. No que se fuera a librar de eso, pero aún faltaba un poco para que se transmutara obligatoriamente y sus cambios de humor ya empezaban a trastocarse.

En cuanto tuvo la cantimplora a salvo dentro de su mochila, se volvió a la nundu y conectó sus cada vez más dorados ojos con los violeta de la felina.

.-Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer eso –le espetó en voz baja, respetando el silencio que mandaban los espíritus-. No te voy a dar más agua, a si que no seas pesada.

La nundu maulló quedamente, sentada como estaba sobre sus cuartos traseros, y le mandó a la mente de Harry una imagen donde aparecía la cantimplora con agua.

.-No –volvió a decir, con la voz cada vez más ronca. La cachorrita echó las orejas hacia atrás y se encogió en sí misma un poco, dándole un aspecto completamente entrañable y adorable, que hizo que la chica sonriera divertida al ver su docilidad ante Harry.

Harry a su vez tuvo que darse la vuelta y dejar de ver a la nundu porque, sino, sabía que terminaría cediendo y no debía hacerlo. El agua escaseaba, al igual que la comida, y no podía ir derrochando ninguna de las dos cosas.

Justo había terminado de comerse la última tira de carne que le tocaba de ración cuando el dolor por todo el cuerpo debido a la transformación le sorprendido. Dejó salir un ronco gemido al sentir una fuerte picazón por toda la piel. Se abrazó a sí mismo, encogiéndose y haciéndose una bola, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquel dolor desapareciera. Las manos, los pies y las orejas le comenzaron a cambiar dolorosamente. Un agudo pinchazo al final de su columna vertebral le indicó que allí le estaba apareciendo un miembro que hasta ese momento no había tenido. Una larga cola peluda y negra se dejó entrever por debajo de la túnica que vestía. Los colmillos volvieron a crecer dolorosamente, arañando el labio inferior y produciendo dos finos arañazos. Sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y la mayor parte del iris era de un profundo color dorado, con unas pocas líneas verdes.

Cuando la transformación terminó Harry estaba tirado en el suelo, respirando agitadamente. La nundu se acercó a él con cautela, olisqueándole, y le dio un leve toque en el brazo con la pata. Pero Harry no se movió. Se quedó allí, con la cara ladeada y mirando hacia el lado contrario a donde estaba la chica, intentando controlar a ese lobo interior que cada vez se iba haciendo más fuerte.

Así pasaron unos minutos. La nundu se había acurrucado a su lado y la chica no se había movido de donde estaba. Ella, poco a poco, se fue quedando dormida, sin apenas darse cuenta.

Harry también intentó quedarse quieto, intuyendo que si se movía no podría contener al lobo y perdería su consciencia humana, dejándose controlar por el instinto lobuno.

Pero varias horas después, cuando la luna estaba ya en lo más alto del cielo y sus músculos estaban completamente entumecidos, se movió un poco para cambiar de postura e intentar dormirse.

Se movió despacio, poniéndose boca arriba. Duró así un rato y ya, cuando estaba comenzando a dormirse, un suspiro le sobresaltó y le hizo incorporarse.

De pronto sus ojos perdieron casi cualquier vestigio de verde y sus colmillos crecieron aún más si era posible. Sus orejas se movieron hacia delante, prestando toda la atención en esa adorable criatura que dormía tranquila y confiadamente a sólo unos pocos metros de él. Se relamió. Sangre y carne inocente al alcance de sus patas…

Se levantó en silencio. Sus piernas dobladas, su espalda encorvada, sus manos apoyadas en el suelo, dispuesto a saltar y atacar en cualquier momento.

Dio un paso. Luego otro. Y luego otro más. Pero cuando fue a dar el cuarto se paralizó de pronto. Sus ojos casi dorados volvieron a cambiar, dando paso a más vetas verdes. Sus colmillos se encogieron un poco y sus orejas se plegaron hacia atrás.

La conciencia humana volvió a tomar control sobre la del lobo, haciéndole darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Su corazón se paralizó de terror y el aire se congeló en sus pulmones.

Había estado a punto de matarla, de asesinarla a sangre fría, de comerse su carne y beberse su sangre como si de un suculento banquete se tratase.

Era una aberración, un monstruo. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera podido ser capaz de cometer semejante atrocidad?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó las garras que tenía como manos a las orejas, en un intento de ocultarse ante esa monstruosa realidad.

Dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de la que iba a ser su víctima apenas unos segundos antes. Ella seguía dormida, sin haberse enterado de nada de lo que hubiera podido pasar, completamente ignorante del peligro.

Huyó. Corrió lo más rápidamente que pudo, alejándose de la muchacha y del improvisado campamento. El pelaje que le cubría le protegió de los arañazos de las ramas y arrugados troncos con los que se topaba en su enfurecida huída. Los ojos se le aguaron, dificultándole la visión.

Después de interminables minutos de carrera llegó hasta una pequeña cueva, lo suficientemente grande como para poder meterse echo un ovillo, socavada en la roca y rodeada de arbustos y plantas.

Pasó allí el resto de la noche, con las rodillas dobladas hacia su pecho y sus brazos rodeando sus piernas, balanceándose de adelante a atrás y recordando la terrible acción que había estado a punto de hacer. Se prometió a sí mismo que eso no volvería a ocurrir, no volvería a confiarse en su aparente gobierno sobre sus instintos asesinos.

Regresó al campamento en cuanto su transformación en lobo había desaparecido. Estaba agotado, no había dormido ni descansado en toda la noche, pero no dejó que eso se entreviera cuando se puso a la vista de la chica. Ella le sonrió al verle, pero él no la miró, sintiendo la culpa que bullía en su corazón.

Se sorprendió cuando, segundos después, ella se abalanzó sobre él y le abrazó con fuerza durante unos instantes. En cuanto se separó le revisó concienzudamente, revisando que no se hubiera hecho ninguna herida en su pequeña y apresurada excursión. Cuando se aseguró de que estaba bien, le volvió a sonreír y se apresuró a recoger todo para proseguir su viaje.

Los dos días siguientes fueron iguales. Viajaron durante la mayor parte del día, parando sólo para comer y para que la nundu les alcanzase. Por las noches Harry protegía el campamento con un hechizo y desaparecía de los alrededores justo antes de la transformación, ocultándose en cualquier lugar y dando pequeñas cabezadas sin conseguir que el sueño le invadiera.

En esos días la nundu desarrolló una nueva habilidad: aprendió a crecer y a encogerse a su voluntad. Cansada de sus patas tan cortas, y de quedarse siempre atrás utilizó esa extraña magia que el espíritu había dejado en su interior y se obligó a crecer, casi triplicando su tamaño. Les había dado un buen susto a Harry y a la chica la primera vez que la vieron, pero en cuanto ella entró en el campamento volvió a encoger y se convirtió en la cachorrita que ellos conocían. Gracias a esa nueva habilidad pudieron proseguir el viaje a una velocidad mayor, algo que Harry agradeció, pues había empezado a temerse que no podrían llegar al poblado antes de que fuera luna llena.

Pero sí llegaron. Las barreras del poblado aparecieron antes sus ojos al medio día del cuarto día de viaje. Karil y Aka les esperaban allí, o al menos esperaban a Harry. Fue una agradable sorpresa descubrir a la chica allí, con él.

.-¡Harry! –susurró excitada Karil, acercándose con rapidez al chico y abrazándole con fuerza en cuanto éste puso los pies en el suelo.

.-Hola, Karil –la saludó él, sonriéndola con cariño. Ella también le sonrió y le cogió de la mano, entrelazando los dedos y alzándola hasta la altura del hombro.

.-Me alegro de que hayas vuelto –le dijo, lanzando una fugaz mirada a las cuatro largas cicatrices que adornaban el brazo izquierdo del chico.

.-Yo también; no sabes cuánto.

Aka también le saludo y, aunque su cara permanecía seria, sus ojos le decían que también estaba complacido de verle.

Harry se giró hacia la chica y le hizo un gesto para que se acercase. Su rostro, que había permanecido en las sombras, quedó al descubierto en cuanto se apartó del árbol en donde se apoyaba y se acercó a Harry. Sonrió con algo de timidez a Aka y Karil, que la miraron asombrados, sobretodo la chamana.

.-Por los Antiguos… -balbuceó Karil entre dientes-… Yanira¿eres tú?

La chica aumentó su sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza.

.-¡Gracias a los Antiguos¡Niña, sobreviviste! –Karil se acercó con agilidad a la chica y la estrechó entre sus brazos-. Esto hay que celebrarlo –dijo, una vez se hubo separado de la muchacha y se aseguró de que estaba sana y salva -.Tenemos que hacer una gran fiesta.

Harry sonrió ante la euforia de la chamana. Miró a Yanira, al fin sabía cuál era el nombre de la chica, y vio que ella estaba tan contenta como Karil. Al parecer se conocían desde hacía tiempo.

.-¿Dónde la encontraste? –le pregunto Aka a Harry.

.-En la Selva Prohibida –le respondió el muchacho, empezando a andar hacia la tienda de Karil-. Uno de los B.A.T. la había perseguido hasta allí.

.-Ésa es una historia que nos tienes que contar –le interrumpió Karil, cogiéndole de la mano e instándole a ir más deprisa-. Pero eso será cuando tengáis los estómagos llenos.

Entraron en la choza de Karil y se sentaron en las esterillas que había colocadas en el suelo. La chamana les colocó un enorme bol lleno hasta los topes de comida delante de ellos. Sin embargo unos gritos les interrumpieron antes de llegar a dar un bocado. Harry miró a Yanira durante un segundo antes de que los dos saltaran y salieran corriendo hacia la barrera.

La nundu había llegado y estaba allí, rodeada por varios hombres y mujeres con las lanzas preparadas para atacar y defenderse. Ella también estaba en pose defensiva, con las orejas echadas hacia atrás y los colmillos al descubierto. Un amenazante gruñido resonaba en su garganta.

.-¡No, quietos! –exclamó Harry, en cuanto llegó al círculo creado por los hombres y traspasándolo hasta ponerse delante del animal-. No va a haceros ningún daño –les dijo, para luego volverse hacia la cachorra y ponerle una mano bajo una de las orejas y empezar a acariciarla-. Y tú también tranquilízate. No te van a hacer nada.

La nundu, al contacto de Harry, se tranquilizó y dejó de gruñir. Sus ojos violetas se fijaron en él antes de encoger y volverse la misma cachorra pequeña y entrañable que era normalmente. Harry, sin ningún miedo, la cogió en brazos y volvió a la cabaña de Karil.

.-Harry Potter –espetó Aka con voz seca y extremadamente seria-¿estás seguro de meter esa bestia aquí?

.-Sí –contestó él-; no le hará daño a nadie, te lo aseguro.

.-Parece ser que tienes muchas cosas que contarnos, Harry –le dijo Karil, acariciando sin ningún temor a la cachorrita, y mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

El resto de la comida pasó sin mayores sobresaltos. La nundu se había acomodado entre Harry y Yanira y, después de zamparse dos tiras de carne que Karil le había dado, dormía tranquilamente hecha una pequeña bolita.

Justamente al terminar de rebañar el bol, Harry fue instado a contar el viaje y el mes que había pasado en la Selva Prohibida. Lo contó todo, saltándose solo los pequeños detalles intrascendentes como eran el primer viaje al lago con Yanira, cuando la había visto completamente desnuda, y lo que sentía cada vez que la muchacha estaba cerca de él. En cambio contó con pelos y señales su pelea con los vampiros y la nundu y la forma en que había encontrado a Yanira y había matado al hombre lobo. Por supuesto no se olvidó de contarle las imágenes que había recibido del espíritu sobre la reunión que habían mantenido Dumbledore y Harding.

.-Ese Dumbledore… es el enemigo de Asyu¿verdad?

.-Sí –afirmó Harry. Luego se volvió hacia Karil y la miró con algo de pena reflejándose en sus ojos verdes-. Siento no haber cumplido mi promesa, Karil –echó un fugaz vistazo a su brazo izquierdo-, no llegué tan sano como prometí que volvería.

.-Pero volviste –Karil se acercó a él y le levantó la cara que él había bajado-; volviste y eso es lo único que importa.

.-Ahora soy peligroso, sobretodo de noche.

.-Sólo hay que tomar unas cuantas medidas de seguridad extras las noches que faltan hasta la luna llena y luego una vez al mes. Por eso no te preocupes.

Aunque la voz de Aka había sonado tan firme y serena como siempre, por dentro sentía la furia y la ira bullir con fuerza en sus venas. No podía comprender como había gente capaz de mandar a un peligroso licántropo detrás de una inocente chiquilla que no había hecho nada. En África no había casi licántropos y todos lo que había se concentraban en las zonas totalmente "civilizadas". No quería ni pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si ese licántropo hubiera mordido a alguna de alguna tribu. Aunque le doliese, se alegraba de que todos hubieran muerto.

.-Bueno –Karil les instó a levantarse-, ahora lo mejor es que os vayáis a descansar. Luego pensaremos en la mejor forma de tenerte amarrado y que no puedas atacar a nadie.

* * *

Unos toques en la puerta le hicieron desconcentrarse de su lectura. Con un suspiro, e intentando no estallar por haber sido interrumpido, cerró el libro y lo dejó con delicadeza en la librería de su despacho antes de permitir la entrada.

.-Mi Señor –Rodolphus Lestrange y Lucius Malfoy entraron y se arrodillaron ante el Señor Tenebroso. Lestrange siguió hablando sin levantarse-. Encontramos el espejo, mi Lord.

.-¿Y a qué estáis esperando para traérmelo? –los ojos rojos de Lord Voldemort brillaron amenazadoramente.

Ni Malfoy ni Lestrange se atrevieron a descubrir qué pasaría si se mantenían quietos sin obedecer durante unos segundos. En cambio, se levantaron con rapidez y se apresuraron a meter el objeto en el despacho, sin quitarle la tela que lo cubría.

De eso se encargó Lord Voldemort en cuanto despachó a sus dos mortífagos. La sucia tela calló al suelo dejando a la vista un gran espejo de casi dos metros de alto. El marco que lo rodeaba era de madera oscura y vieja, con multitud de tallas que se podían apreciar con dificultad. Era extraño, pero parecía que cada dibujo había sido tallado en diferentes épocas, como si de una talla a la siguiente hubieran pasado años y años. Y todas representaban lo mismo: caras humanas, caras humanas donde se reflejaba la furia, la decepción, la sorpresa y la tristeza. En la parte superior, las letras, en un extraño idioma, era lo único que se podía ver con claridad: _Noza rocut revere iuq euqol aoirart nocolon isojelf erutse onotse_. Voldemort sonrió al leerlo. Caminó a su alrededor, cuidándose de no mirar en la limpia lámina. El otro lado estaba cubierto de más caras talladas en la madera oscura.

Voldemort lo volvió a cubrir con la tela y lo llevó hasta un rincón de su despacho, donde lo dejó hasta que terminara con él y lo llevara a la cabaña.

El regalo para Harry ya por fin estaba allí, preparado para ser utilizado.

Voldemort volvió a sonreír. Cogió de nuevo el libro que había estado leyendo antes de que le interrumpieran, abrió sus tapas desgastadas y casi sin color con cuidado y volvió a concentrarse en su lectura.

Su sonrisa maliciosa no se borró en el resto del día.

* * *

Wenas! Weeee, ya estoy yo otra vez por aquí!

Vale, sí, he vuelto a tardar mucho UU' Perdón! Pero es que en estas Navidades se me echó todo encima y no pude escribir apenas nada del fic! De verdad, lo siento! En compensación traje un cap bastante más largo de lo normal. Qué os pareció? Cuantas más vueltas le doy más coñazo me parece, así que vosotros opinad.

Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se molestaron en dejarme review! Sobretodo a aquellos que aún después de un mes siguieron acordándose del fic y me avisaron de que me estaba tardando demasiado! Muchísisisisimas gracias a todos!

Por si a alguien le interesa e empezado un nuevo fic de Harry Dark Lord con una pareja/trío de lo más extraña: Bellatrix/Harry/Narcisa. Dadle una oportunidad, pasaos y dejadme review para saber lo que os parece! Y si ya os pasáis por el resto de mis fics, pues genial! Vosotros mismos! xD

Mil besotes.

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_

PD: La encuesta aún sigue abierta. Si queréis volver a votar, sois libres de hacerlo. Recordad, macho o hembra, vosotros decidís ;)


	27. Capítulo 26

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

_**A REFUGIO EN LA OSCURIDAD**_

_**Capítulo 26**_

Corrió. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Las ramas y las hojas de los árboles le rozaban y le hacían cortes allí donde no había túnica para protegerle. Pero eso no lo detuvo. Siguió corriendo, alejándose del poblado, sin hacer caso del dolor que empezaba a sentir por todo el cuerpo.

La luna llena se alzaba imponente en el cielo, iluminado con su luz la copa de los árboles y los pocos claros que existían en aquella parte de la selva.

Y fue en uno de esos claros en los que Harry, sin poder dar un paso más, tropezó y calló, sin poder luego ponerse en pie otra vez.

La transformación empezó, sin ningún tipo de piedad. Harry no pudo hacer otra cosa que no fuera abrazarse a sí mismo y gritar todo lo fuertemente que pudo. Aquel dolor era el más fuerte que había sentido nunca, muchísimo más fuerte que cualquier de sus transformaciones anteriores, muchísimo más fuerte que cualquier _Cruciatus_ que hubiera podido sentir antes. Quería morir, cualquier cosa era mejor que aquel horrible sufrimiento. Creía que se iba a volver loco, que su cerebro y su corazón explotarían en cualquier momento debido a la inmensa presión.

Pero nada de eso ocurrió.

El pelo le comenzó a crecer por todo el cuerpo, con una lentitud inaguantable. Los huesos empezaron a cambiar de forma. La cola y las orejas puntiagudas aparecieron, sus uñas crecieron y se endurecieron. Su cráneo trasmutó, alargándosele las mandíbulas, las cuencas oculares separándose y haciéndose algo más pequeñas. Los colmillos le crecieron y, al final, un largo y lastimero aullido salió de su garganta y resonó en kilómetros a la redonda.

Sin embargo sus ojos verdes no cambiaron en absoluto. Harry no se dejaba gobernar por el lobo y éste, lo único que hacía era pelear y revolverse en su interior. Harry ya estaba convertido en un inmenso lobo negro, pero no se iba a dejar controlar por el instinto asesino del lobo.

Pero lo que estaba consiguiendo con ello era que el dolor siguiera allí, atormentándole, gastando sus últimas energías. Las vetas doradas de sus ojos brillaban con fuerza entre el resto del iris verde, demostrando que el lobo aún seguía peleando por el control de aquel cuerpo.

Y en un momento de debilidad el lobo al final consiguió su objetivo. Jadeó con fuerza durante unos momentos y después miró a su alrededor con sus ojos dorados, viendo por primera vez el mundo a su alrededor de primera mano.

Oyó los sutiles sonidos de la selva y olió las fragancias de las plantas y de los animales que dormían o salían a buscar comida a esas horas de la noche. Sintió bajo sus patas la arena y las hierbas del suelo.

Luego alzó la cabeza y miró a aquel satélite que era su liberador. Le aulló con fuerza, una hermosa y larga canción de lobo agradeciéndole por fin que pudiera ser libre de aquella alma opresiva y humana que le obligaba a estar encerrado.

Dispuesto a descubrir el mundo, fue a dar un paso, pero no llegó a moverse. Un gruñido salió de su garganta y todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar.

Harry, en su interior, luchaba con fuerza por volver a tener el control de su cuerpo. Aunque en esos momentos tuviera forma de un lobo negro impresionantemente grande, aquél era _su_ cuerpo. No iba a permitir que aquellos instintos asesinos se adueñaran de él y le controlaran.

Pero el lobo no estaba dispuesto a perder el dominio sobre el cuerpo. Él quería ser libre, quería correr y perseguir animales y aullar a la luna siempre que quisiese. No, no iba a permitir que le controlaran.

Un fuerte viento comenzó a recorrer el lugar y a azotar con fuerza los hierbajos y las ramas de los árboles. Una luz plateada comenzó a envolver al lobo, rodeándole. Él permanecía con los ojos cerrados y un gruñido grave resonaba en su garganta.

La fuerza que imprimía Harry sobre el control del lobo se intensificó, al igual que la luz que los rodeaba. El lobo se debatía contra él, utilizando una increíble fuerza que sacaba de no se sabía donde.

Al final, tras un nuevo aullido largo y desgarrador, la luz plateada creció con un brillo cegador y después se apagó y desapareció, dejando un cuerpo tirado en el suelo.

* * *

La bonita y suave voz resonaba en toda la habitación. Era una canción estremecedora, cualquiera que pudiera oírla sentiría escalofríos recorriéndole la espalda. Expresada en un idioma extraño y extinto, la canción clamaba por la fuera de voluntad, invocándola para su protegido, intentando ayudarle todo lo posible desde su reclusión en su dormitorio. 

Su largo pelo cobrizo oscuro le ocultaba media cara, inclinada como estaba hacia la ilusión de su protegido, poniendo todo su poder y deseo de ayudar en ese cántico. Sus profundos ojos azules no se apartaban de la figura, sin perderlo de vista ni un solo momento.

Se acercó todo lo posible a su chico y se arrodilló a su lado. Sin dejar de mirarlo, colocó una mano sobre la cabeza del lobo y la otra sobre el corazón. Siguió cantando durante unos minutos más, poniendo aún más fuerza en su voz.

Bajo sus manos la figura comenzó a cambiar. El cuerpo se dividió en dos, haciéndose algo etéreo e insustancial y tomando las formas de su protegido cuando era humano y cuando era un lobo. Las siluetas se volvieron borrosas, como si empezaran a disolverse. Y entonces, comenzaron a mezclarse.

El negro traslúcido del pelaje del lobo empezó a mezclarse con el tono moreno de piel del chico. Las patas tomaron una forma más humana, las orejas se hicieron más pequeñas y redondeadas, el morro encogió un poco y apareció una especie de nariz humana, pero seguía siendo tan oscura como la trufa original del lobo. Los colmillos encogieron al igual que lo hizo la cola.

Y al final el color de los ojos se mezcló. Al principio eran muchos puntitos de colores verdes y dorados juntos y pegados los unos a los otros, pero terminaron fusionándose, convirtiéndose en un insólito verde metalizado, con un extraño reflejo dorado.

Aydun sonrió, pero no dejó de cantar. Quitó las manos de encima de su protegido. La extraña figura del lobo-humano desapareció, como si se hubiera introducido en el cuerpo del lobo, que había permanecido en realidad debajo de las otras dos figuras, oculto. Pero a Aydun no se le borró la sonrisa. Siguió cantando durante unos momentos más antes de parar y gritar con euforia.

¡Lo había conseguido! Había sido difícil, casi imposible, pero lo había conseguido.

Sus ojos azules brillaron con alegría, sobretodo cuando el lobo se levantó y ella vio sus ojos; unos impresionantes ojos verdes metalizados.

La fusión de almas había funcionado.

Se sintió orgullosa de su protegido. No todo había sido trabajo suyo; Harry son esa fuerza de voluntad que tenía y que le caracterizaba, había sido el que había hecho la mayor parte del trabajo, ella sólo le había dado el empujón necesario para que esa fusión ocurriera. El deseo de Harry de no ser un monstruo sanguinario había sido fundamental para que se pudiera llevar a cabo.

Aydun acarició la ilusión del lobo, sintiendo la suave textura del pelaje bajo la yema de sus dedos. Miró esos ojos verdes, donde la confusión se reflejaba visiblemente.

Sonrió. Ahora Harry no tendría que preocuparse por ese problema. Por fin había conseguido ayudarle. Sus jefes ahora no podrían impedirle nada.

* * *

Aquello era… extraño. No había otra palabra para poder definirlo. Sabía que estaba transformado en lobo, pero el que estaba en su interior no se revolvía contra él ni le controlaba su cuerpo. Estaba… en paz, tranquilo y relajado. Estaba despierto, por supuesto, pero era como si hubiera aparecido un invisible pacto entre ellos. 

Se sentía salvaje e impulsivo, con unas increíbles ganas de correr y de conocer el mundo que había a su alrededor, pero no tenía aquellos instintos asesinos que caracterizaban al licántropo.

No, se sentía… bien, a gusto.

Dio un par de pasos, acostumbrándose del todo a ese nuevo cuerpo. Olfateó la tierra del suelo y un arbusto que había cerca de allí. El rastro de un pequeño animal nocturno le llamó la atención y lo siguió. Sólo tuvo que dar unas pocas zancadas para encontrarlo. Se abandonó a su instinto cazador y, acercándose con pasos silenciosos a la incauta criatura, que escarbaba en las raíces de un árbol seguramente buscando comida, se abalanzó sobre ella y hundió los colmillos en su pequeño cuello, cerrando con fuerza las fauces, rompiéndole así el frágil cuello y quitándole la vida.

Sabía que aquello no debía suceder, que no debía gustarle, pero aún así lo hacía. Sentir aquella tierna carne desgarrarse bajo sus colmillos y saborear el hierro de la sangre era toda una delicia. Ese lobo que estaba tranquilo en su interior se regocijaba de estar comiéndose a esa inocente criatura. Los huesos crujían bajo sus muelas y la sangre le chorreaba por la boca. Sí, era completamente delicioso. Aunque el propio Harry no quisiera admitirlo.

Las horas fueron pasando rápidamente. Harry pasó la noche yendo de un lugar a otro, descubriendo olores nuevos, así como animales y plantas que sólo aparecían de noche.

Se sentía eufórico. No era un sentimiento exactamente suyo, sino del lobo, pero de alguna forma lo compartían, como si también proviniera de él. Era extraño, muy extraño, pero definitivamente no era desagradable.

Cansado de ir de un lugar a otro, se tumbó a los pies de un árbol, cobijado entre las grandes raíces. Inconscientemente pensó en un hechizo protector para saber si algún animal o alguna planta especialmente peligrosos se encontraban cerca. Se sorprendió cuando el rakish, que aún llevaba colgando de su cuello y que milagrosamente no se había roto ni perdido, se iluminó y creó una barrera protectora a su alrededor.

¿Cómo era posible que sucediera eso? Que él supiera, un hombre lobo no podía usar la magia mientras estaba transformado. ¿Cómo entonces había podido hacer eso?

Con todo, aún así aquella noche no terminaron las sorpresas.

El olfato le avisó de que cerca de allí había frutas dulces y jugosas y, dejándose llevar por un antojo repentino, se levantó y siguió el aroma hasta que las encontró. Soltó un gruñido. Estaban demasiado altas para él. No podía alcanzarlas ni siquiera saltando.

Dio varias vueltas alrededor del árbol, buscando alguna forma de poder coger la dichosa fruta, pero no encontró nada. Se sentó y se quedó mirando una de las frutas, justamente una de las que tenía mejor pinta. Si hubiera podido habría fruncido el ceño. Se veía tan sabrosa… Y encima era una de sus frutas preferidas…

¡Cuánto deseaba en ese momento volver a ser humano! Poder trepar al árbol y coger la fruta para comérsela lentamente saboreando su sabor dulce, casi empalagoso…

Y sin darse cuenta empezó a cambiar. Su cola desapareció, sus colmillos encogieron, sus orejas se hicieron más redondas y pequeñas, el negro pelaje desapareció dando lugar a la piel casi desnuda y todos los huesos del esqueleto cambiaron, convirtiéndose en unos humanos.

Antes de que llegara a notar la transformación, el lobo había desaparecido, tomando su lugar la figura humana de Harry.

Sus ojos verdes metalizados se abrieron como platos de la impresión. Se miró sus manos humanas y se tocó la cara, asegurándose de que aquello era verdad y no una ilusión.

.-Cómo es posible… -susurró para sí mismo, sin terminar de creerse aquello. Levantó la cara hacia el cielo y miró la luna. Allí seguía ella, igual que hacía unos minutos, llena completamente e igual de blanca que siempre.

Respiró profundamente. El lobo en su interior estaba despierto y alerta, algo frustrado porque no estaba transformado, pero aún así tranquilo.

Primero lo de la barrera protectora y ahora eso. ¿Cómo había pasado? La luna seguía alta en el cielo, el sol aún no salía. Y lo más raro de todo era que no había habido dolor, nada de dolor.

En ese momento un recuerdo le llegó a la cabeza. Aquello no era la primera vez que pasaba en la historia. Había habido varios casos como ése antes, unos tres mil años atrás. Aquellos casos donde los infectados de licantropía habían sido capaces de doblegar al lobo y de convertirse en el animal siempre que quisieran, los cuales ya habían pasado a ser leyendas y mitos sin veracidad ni demostración.

Bueno, allí estaba él, la prueba de que aquellos casos muy posiblemente habían ocurrido de verdad.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Aquello no tenía porqué extrañarle tanto. Él nunca había sido un mago normal y corriente. ¿Por qué iba a serlo siendo licántropo?

Cogió impulso y saltó hacia la rama más baja del árbol. No tardó nada en coger aquella gruta que había codiciado y volver a bajar al suelo. Un solo pensamiento más, sólo para demostrarse a sí mismo que era capaz de hacer eso por propia voluntad y se volvió a transformar en lobo.

Nunca antes había disfrutado tanto comiéndose esa fruta.

* * *

Alguien le estaba acariciando el pelo. Eso fue lo primero que sintió antes de abrir los ojos; y fue lo que le hizo despertar. Las caricias eran muy relajantes; los dedos se enredaban en un lento movimiento entre las hebras negras, peinando y desenredando los rebeldes mechones. 

Sintiendo que si dejaba que le siguieran acariciando el pelo se iba a volver a dormir, abrió los ojos y miró a su acompañante. El brillo de unos ojos color chocolate y una inmensa y preciosa sonrisa le dieron la bienvenida al mundo de los vivos.

Ya era de día. El sol se hallaba alto en el cielo.

Harry se incorporó y se quedó sentado en el suelo. Miró a su alrededor, buscando ubicarse, intentando recordar dónde estaba.

Al cabo de unos momentos las imágenes de la noche anterior despertaron en su cerebro. Sí, ya recordaba dónde estaba: justo en el mismo sitio donde se había tumbado a descansar después de comerse aquella pieza de fruta.

La buscó con la mirada, en un intento de asegurarse de que lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido verdad y no un mero sueño.

Allí, cerca de un árbol, estaban la cáscara y el hueso de la fruta. Sí, lo que había pasado la noche anterior había sido real.

Yanira le dio un toque en el hombro para llamar su atención. Le tendió una túnica y algo de comida en cuanto él se volvió hacia ella. A la chica le fue imposible contener una sonrisa divertida al ver el rubor que inundó la cara de Harry cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba completamente desnudo. Contempló jocosa como él le quitaba con rapidez la túnica de las manos y se la ponía torpemente, intentando no mirarla a los ojos.

Sentía que las mejillas le ardían por la vergüenza, pero intentando ignorar aquella sensación se volvió hacia Yanira y la sonrió con agradecimiento, cogiendo las tiras de carne.

Ella se sentó a su lado y se fijó en una pequeña herida que tenía en la mejilla. Harry dejó con docilidad que ella le sujetara la cara y le pasara los dedos por el arañazo. Él apartó la cara al toque, con dolor.

Yanira le lanzó una mirada pidiéndole perdón. Se giró, puso la mochila entre sus piernas, la abrió y destapó el pequeño bote que sacó de su interior. Con mucho cuidado untó un poco de la crema que contenía el bote en el arañazo de su mejilla y le dio a beber otra poción que sacó de la mochila.

Harry no desconfió de ella y se dejó hacer mientras ella le curaba la herida. La poción, ésa que Yanira le dio, sabía horrible, con un ligero gusto a menta y coco con algo más, pero le hizo sentirse mejor, como si un calor le invadiera desde dentro extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo dotándole de una nueva fuerza y energía.

La chica esperó a que él terminara de comerse sus tiras de carne para levantarse y tenderle una mano para ayudarle. Harry se tambaleó un poco al ponerse en pie, pero rápidamente se recompuso y agradeció a Yanira con una sonrisa el que ella hubiera ido allí a buscarle con la comida, las pociones y la túnica.

Harry, acostumbrado ya a que Yanira no pudiera hablar, había aprendido a entender las miradas, las sonrisas y los gestos de ella, y, así mismo, también a hacerse entender él del mismo modo. Harry no solía necesitar decirle una palabra a Yanira sobre algo. De alguna forma, ella ya sabía lo que él quería o necesitaba incluso antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro durante todo el viaje de regreso al poblado, dirigiéndose de vez en cuando miradas de reojo que apartaban de inmediato en cuanto veían que eran correspondidas.

Las barreras que rodeaban el poblado aparecieron antes de lo que Harry había previsto. Creía que en su carrera la noche anterior, cuando había huido de las protecciones que Aka y Karil habían intentando ponerle a su alrededor, había llegado mucho más lejos de lo que en realidad lo había hecho.

Karil salió a recibirle antes incluso de que Harry y Yanira se hubieran aproximado un poco a su choza. Revisó con rapidez a Harry, su ojo crítico buscando posibles heridas graves y suavizándose en cuanto estuvo segura de que lo más grave que Harry tenía era el arañazo de su mejilla ya casi cicatrizado.

.-Ay, Harry, menudo susto nos diste anoche –Karil le cogió de la mano y fue a tirar de él cuando de repente se fijó en los ojos del chico. Se puso de puntillas e hizo agacharse un poco a Harry para ver sus irises más de cerca. Un rayo de sol le incidió directamente en los ojos cuando la chamana le giró la cara, sacándole un extraño reflejo dorado de sus ojos metalizados-. Por todos los Antiguos… -Karil abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida, viendo el reflejo y el metalizado de esos irises.

.-Bueno –Harry se encogió de hombros aparentando despreocupación a la vez que se volvía a poner derecho-, nunca he sido un mago normal, no iba a serlo siendo licántropo¿no?

Yanira sonrió al oírle. Sus ojos no se despegaron de la figura de Harry hasta que los tres entraron en la choza de la chamana. Dejó la mochila en un rincón de la estancia y se acercó a Karil para ayudarla a preparar algo de comida.

De pronto un cuerpo se abalanzó sobre Harry. Un sonoro ronroneo se pudo escuchar en la choza cuando la nundu comenzó a restregar su cabeza en el pecho de Harry. Él negó con la cabeza divertido y empezó a acariciarla.

Karil se rió, sentándose al lado de Harry, y empezó a hablar en voz baja al mismo tiempo que brindaba unas cuantas caricias a la felina.

.-Menudos problemas nos ha dado esta traviesa esta noche –le informó a Harry, quitándole a la cachorra unas cuerdas que tenía en el cuerpo a modo de arnés-. Tuvimos que atarla para que no fuera detrás de ti; y al parecer no ha podido esperar a que fueras a verla.

Yanira se acercó también a Karil y Harry y dejó el cuenco que llevaba en las manos en el suelo. Luego se aproximó a la nundu y la cogió en brazos apartándola un poco de Harry para luego dejarla en el suelo a varios pasos de distancia.

La nundu se volvió a aproximar a Harry, con pasos que se iban volviendo cada vez más elegantes, típicos de su especie, pero después de hacer cosquillas con sus bigotes en los brazos del chico, se tumbó a su lado sin apartar sus ojos violetas de la figura del muchacho.

.-Por cierto, Harry¿no crees que ya va siendo hora de ponerle nombre? –le preguntó Karil.

.-Sí, supongo –contestó Harry, encogiéndose de hombros-, pero nunca he sido demasiado imaginativo con los nombres, y no sé cuál ponerle –miró a Yanira durante un momento antes de volver a hablar-. ¿Tenéis alguna sugerencia?

La chamana miró unos instantes a la nundu, observándola con detenimiento y viendo como la cachorra permanecía tranquila junto a Harry, moviendo la cola y lamiéndose con parsimonia la almohadilla de una pata delantera. Yanira la imitó y también miró a la felina durante unos segundos antes de girarse hacia Karil y llamarla la atención. Descubrió un trozo de suelo de las esterillas que lo cubrían e hizo unas rayas en el suelo que para Harry no tuvieron ningún significado pero para Karil al parecer sí lo tuvo.

.-Claro, Yanira –la sonrió la chamana-, buena idea –se volvió hacia Harry, se levantó y cogió a la cachorra en brazos, que se quejó con un ligero maullido malhumorado-. El nombre que ha sugerido Yanira me parecer muy acertado para la pequeña fierecilla ésta de aquí.

Trasteó de nuevo con sus cacharros, mezclando ungüentos habilidosamente con una sola mano. Harry miró a Yanira confundido, pero ésta sólo le sonrió, sin levantarse ni moverse de su sitio.

Karil regresó después de unos segundos, con un bol en una mano y la cachorra sujetada en el otro brazo. Se aproximó hacia los dos jóvenes y se quedó de pie delante de ellos, haciendo levitar el bol.

Su rakish comenzó a brillar tenuemente, envolviendo con su magia a la pequeña nundu. Karil comenzó a hacer extraños movimientos de mano alrededor del animal, luego untó sus dedos en la sustancia del bol y dibujó rayas y círculos azules en el negro pelaje.

Un murmullo, una vieja canción en el idioma antiguo, envolvió a los presentes. Los viejos labios de la chamana se movían con rapidez y sin vacilación, pronunciando el lenguaje ya olvidado.

De pronto se detuvo. Alzó la mano, cubierta toda la palma por esa pintura azul y la posó justo en medio del pecho del animal, dejando toda su huella marcada. Cogió la mano de Harry, la untó también con la sustancia, y la puso sobre su propia huella.

Harry, confundido, se dejó hacer sin poner resistencia. Permitió que la chamana volviera a meter su mano en el bol y dibujara con sus dedos justo sobre el corazón de la nundu, el mismo símbolo que Yanira había hecho en el suelo.

.-Kyrah –pronunció de pronto Karil y se calló. No volvió a pronunciar palabra durante los segundos siguientes hasta que dejó a la nundu en el suelo, que rápidamente se acercó a Harry y se tumbó a su lado buscando protección.

La chamana volvió a guardar el bol en el arcón que tenía en un rincón de la choza y se sentó justo donde antes había estado.

.-Bueno –Karil sonrió-, tu pequeña nundu ya tiene nombre.

.-¿Kyrah? –Harry frunció el ceño. La cachorra, como si supiera que estaban hablando de ella, y probablemente así fuera, maulló y se pegó más a la pierna de Harry-. ¿Qué significa?

.-Lealtad –le contestó la chamana en un susurro misterioso-. Una lealtad mágica para más exactitud. Y al haberla marcado con tu mano se ha convertido en tu mascota y tu protegida. Nadie podrá hacerla nada sin tu consentimiento previo.

* * *

Los cánticos se oían con claridad incluso dentro de la choza. Los tambores y el sonido de las flautas acompañaban a las voces con ritmo y habilidad. 

Harry se secó el sudor de las manos en el faldón con el que vestía. Respiró profundamente y sonrió con nerviosismo a Yanira cuando se acercó a él. Ella le quitó la tira de tela que ataba sus cabellos en una coleta y dejó que los rebeldes mechones cayeran a su antojo. Pasó su fina mano por ellos, apartándoselos de la cara y, para sorpresa de Harry, consiguió que se quedaran donde ella quería.

Karil se acercó a él. Su sonrisa tranquilizadora consiguió relajar un poco a Harry.

.-Ya estás preparado, Harry –le dijo, el orgullo brillando en sus ojos oscuros-. A partir de hoy serás un hombre hasta que los espíritus te lleven con ellos. Aprovecha tu tiempo.

Se agachó frente a él y le besó suavemente en la frente, al lado de la cicatriz en forma de rayo. Luego recogió algunos trastos, que Harry no llegó a ver, y salió de la choza, siendo seguida por Yanira, que dirigió una sonrisa a Harry de apoyo antes de desaparecer.

Harry suspiró profundamente, intentando fundirse ánimos. Se observó los dibujos que la chamana había dibujado en su cuerpo y se aseguró de que su rakish estuviera en su sitio, en medio del pecho.

Salió de la choza y se acercó lo más firmemente posible a la inmensa hoguera que alumbraba todo el claro. Las danzantes llamas alumbraban los rasgos de todos los presentes, dándoles un aspecto inquietante y misterioso. Karil le hizo una señal para que se acercase a ella y se tumbara en el suelo.

Harry la obedeció. Dejó que la chamana cantara y bailara a su alrededor, que saltara por encima de él y que le diera de beber una fuerte pócima que le ardió en la garganta.

Luego Harry volvió a ponerse en pie a una orden de la anciana. Todo el poblado se calló de pronto y detuvo el sonido de los tambores y las flautas, dejando el claro en un intenso silencio, sólo roto por el chisporroteo de la hoguera.

Karil le obligó a acercarse tanto a las llamas que parecía que de un momento a otro lamerían su cuerpo y le rodearían. Harry sentía el intenso calor como si estuviera en una nube, sus sentidos embotados a causa de la poción recién ingerida.

De pronto se empezó a elevar en el aire. Los brazos extendidos perpendicularmente a su cuerpo, sus cabellos moviéndose con furia alrededor de su cabeza, su rakish brillando con intensidad.

Los espíritus habían llegado al claro hacía tiempo, pero sólo en ese momento Harry fue consciente de que ellos ya estaban allí. Sentía una presencia muy familiar rodeándole, entre todos aquellos seres que se movían a su alrededor.

Todo pasó de repente. Primero se sentía bien, tranquilo, como si estuviera en un mundo donde todo era paz y relajación, pero luego, así, de pronto, un intenso dolor le atenazó el cuerpo de arriba abajo. Sintió como un ser extraño, que no tenía un cuerpo pero que estaba ahí y existía, se metía dentro de él, recorriendo velozmente todo su cuerpo por las venas, llegaba a su corazón y exploraba todo su cerebro a través de los finos capilares.

Se sintió extraño, como si le hubieran dado la vuelta y estuvieran exponiendo y analizando todo lo que él era y todo lo que sentía y pensaba.

El dolor seguía allí, atontándole. Lo sentía en cada minúscula célula de su cuerpo. En la piel se le había añadido también un molesto picor, parecido al que sentía cuando se convertía en lobo.

Y así, igual que como había llegado el dolor, desapareció, dejándolo en una extraña bruma.

Sintió el suelo bajo sus pies e intentó mantenerse sobre sus piernas, algo dentro de él obligándole a tenerse en pie y no caer. Los músculos se quejaron, agarrotados como estaban, pero él los ignoró.

Abrió los ojos y los fijó sobre Karil, que permanecía seria frente a él. Sus ojos oscuros brillaron mostrándole apoyo, al igual que la emoción y la curiosidad cuando vio el reflejo dorado que salían de esos ojos verdes metalizados. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios mientras hacía un dibujo alrededor de la marca que había aparecido en su pecho.

.-Ya está –le susurró, sólo para él cuando terminó, pero Harry se negó a dejarse vencer por esa oscuridad dulce de la inconsciencia que le llamaba.

Permaneció de pie y sintió cuando un suave cuerpo se pegaba a él y le pasaba un brazo por la cintura, haciendo que se apoyase en él y ayudándole a caminar.

Apenas fue consciente de que Yanira le dirigía hacia la cabaña de Karil. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuándo fue tumbado en la cama y cómo se dejaba caer en la inconsciencia sucumbiendo al dolor y al cansancio.

* * *

Sentía el agradable frescor del agua fría humedeciéndole la frente Gimió quedamente, sintiendo sus músculos totalmente agarrotados y sin ser capaz de moverse casi. 

Abrió los ojos con renuencia, sin querer salir de la inconsciencia dulce y relajante. Lo primero que vio fue la cara de Yanira, que le sonreía y le pasaba los dedos por el pelo con cariño. Sus ojos color chocolate brillaron en cuanto le vio despertar.

Yanira le hizo una caricia en la cara antes de volverse y llamar a Karil con un curioso sonido que hizo con la garganta. Harry se sorprendió. Era la primera vez que oía un sonido salir de ella.

.-Buenos días –le saludó Karil, sentándose a un lado de su cuerpo-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

.-Como si un erumpent hubiera bailado una de esas danzas tuyas encima de mí.

.-Eso es una buena noticia –se rió Karil. Le apartó la sábana que le cubría hasta el cuello y observó la marca que había aparecido justo sobre donde se encontraba su corazón.

Eran apenas tres líneas, una larga y con curvas y otras dos más cortas y algo más rectas. No se necesitaba demasiada imaginación para ver algo parecido a una especie de silueta de un lobo en plena carrera. Era algo bastante abstracto, pero bonito a fin de cuentas.

.-Bienvenido, Keirk –le saludó la chamana solemnemente-, señor del sigilo, el poder y la fortaleza.

* * *

Muy wenas! Qué tal? Yo genial! Acabo de ver la película _Brokeback Mountain_, y me encantó! n.n Ya hacia tiempo que no veía una buena peli en condiciones y que al final me dejara con una buena impresión y no con una desilusión… Aish… 

Bueno, no creo que esto os interese lo más mínimo, pero no podía callarme xD Es que me encantó!

Ale, ya… Pues eso, que ya tenéis aquí otro cap. Espero que no os haya defraudado; la transformación de Harry no acaba de gustarme, no conseguí escribirla como quería, pero es que ya no sé qué cambiarle… A si que vosotros decidís.

Y de verdad, muchísimas gracias a todos los que se molestan en dejarme un review! Es un total y completo gustazo entrar en el correo electrónico y ver todos esos comentarios, a si que este capítulo va dedicado a toda esa buena gente que se molesta en levantarle el ánimo a los escritores! Besotes a todos!

Y ya sabéis, sois totalmente libres de dejarme un review diciendo lo que os parece el fic. Mientras que no sean virus, yo acepto de todo!

Besos!

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_

PD: Venga, gente, que la encuesta sigue en pie. Las hembras ganan 11 a 6 a los machos! Y los que ya votaron, pueden volver a hacerlo! No os cortéis y votad por el que prefiráis!


	28. Capítulo 27

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

_**A REFUGIO EN LA OSCURIDAD**_

**_Capítulo 27_**

Todo a su alrededor permanecía en silencio. No se oía apenas el viento pasar por entre las ramas y las hojas de los árboles. Necesitaba concentración, y al parecer todo había pactado para que consiguiera sus propósitos.

Sentía la presencia de Karil, Aka y Yanira cerca de él, pero no le perturbaba en modo alguno. En verdad era todo lo contrario. Sabía que si no le salía bien lo que intentaba hacer, habría gente que podría controlarle.

De pronto sintió el ya familiar picorcillo en su piel. Se dejó llevar por él, visualizando el lobo en su interior y dejándole salir al exterior.

Su cuerpo comenzó a transformarse. Sin dolor, sin molestia. Al fin y al cabo, esa forma animal también era su cuerpo y ya lo había aceptado.

En menos de un parpadeo, el cuerpo humano de Harry había desaparecido y le había dejado su lugar al cuerpo de un fuerte y grande lobo, de pelaje negro intenso y brillante, orejas altivas y atentas, inteligentes ojos verdes metalizados, colmillos largos y afilados y musculosas patas con fuertes zarpas.

Con su hocico olisqueó su alrededor. Miró a las personas presentes, pero no sintió ningún tipo de instinto asesino que le incitara a atacarles y comerles. El lobo, el espíritu del lobo, permanecía tranquilo y curioso, en ningún momento agresivo o rebelde.

Yanira fue la primera que reaccionó y se atrevió a acercarse. La cabeza de Harry le llegaba al pecho, pero ella no se amedrentó por su gran tamaño. Aproximó una mano y acarició con tranquilidad la peluda cabeza de Harry, sintiendo la suave textura del pelaje bajo su mano.

.-Es impresionante –le llegó a Harry el bajo susurro de Karil, que también se acercó y le observó críticamente, buscando algo extraño en el cuerpo del lobo que le diera alguna pista del porqué había pasado eso.

Aka también le observó, pero éste lo hizo a distancia, al contrario que las dos mujeres. Era impresionante lo que ese chico había conseguido con tan solo dieciséis años.

.-¿Ahora puedes volver a convertirte en humano, Keirk? –susurró, con su voz grave.

Karil y Yanira se apartaron del lobo y le dejaron espacio. Harry cerró los ojos y se sentó sobre sus cuartos traseros. Plegó las orejas hacia atrás un momento justo antes de volver a convertirse en humano.

Se puso rápidamente el faldón que había estado vistiendo antes de la transformación y que se había caído cuando se había convertido en lobo, y se puso en pie, con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara.

.-Creo que no habrá problema la noche de luna llena –sonrió Karil con orgullo.

Yanira asintió con la cabeza apoyando a la chamana. Se acercó de nuevo a Harry y le tendió la túnica del chico y que le había estado sosteniendo durante todo el rato. Cuando Harry se lo agradeció, sus ojos brillaron con admiración y su sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Soltó un suspiro cuando vio cómo Harry le sonreía antes de volverse y empezar a caminar hacia el centro del poblado.

* * *

Caminaba cansadamente, con una pieza de caza al hombro. Los mechones de pelo que se había escapado de la coleta se le habían pegado a la cara a acusa del sudor. Kyrah correteaba a su alrededor mientras caminaba hacia la cabaña de Karil.

Al principio no se dio cuenta de las miradas que recibía, pero cuando alzó la mirada y se pasó la mano por el pelo apartándose los incómodos mechones de la cara, miró a su alrededor y vio que era objeto de atención de varias adolescentes que se encontraban fuera de las chozas. Frunció el ceño, confundido, y caminó más rápido hacia la choza, incómodo ante el escrutinio ante el cual estaba siendo expuesto.

Yanira salió de la cabaña y se aproximó a él, con la intención de ayudarle a cargar con la presa, pero Harry no dejó que ella la cogiera. Le negó con la cabeza y se colocó mejor el animal sobre el hombro para seguir andando. Ella se apresuró a seguirle de cerca, como si quisiera protegerle y servirle de escudo de las miradas de las muchachas del poblado.

Las chicas observaron a Harry sin ningún disimulo una última vez antes de volverse cada una a sus asuntos, sonriéndose entre ellas y soltando unas breves risas. Harry, al oírlas, se volvió, de nuevo confundido, pero Yanira le contestó a su muda pregunta encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa que intentaba aparentar diversión.

Karil, que se encontraba en la puerta y había visto toda la escena, se rió entre dientes, sobretodo cuando llegó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

La pieza de caza cayó al suelo con un golpe seco al lado de la puerta. En cuanto se desprendió del peso muerto, Harry se estiró los músculos agarrotados y se abrió un poco la túnica para intentar refrescarse. No se fijó, distraído como estaba secándose el sudor de la cara y apartándose los mechones que le caían sobre los ojos, pero todas esas chicas que antes le habían mirado se habían vuelto a girar hacia él observándole.

Karil volvió a reírse, llamando así la atención de Yanira. Se dio la vuelta y al ver que esas chicas de antes volvían a mirar a Harry, se puso delante de él, como si quisiera taparle con su cuerpo, y le empujó hacia el interior de la choza.

.-¡Hey¿Pero qué haces? –se sobresaltó Harry al sentirse empujado.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, Yanira le dejó y volvió a la puerta a empezar a despellejar al animal. Karil entró después de mirar a la chica, divertida por su reacción, pero no le dijo nada y se dirigió directamente hacia Harry.

.-¿Me podrías explicar tú qué pasa? –le preguntó Harry, visiblemente confundido.

La sonrisa que Karil intentaba contener lo único que hacía era poner nervioso a Harry. Frunció el ceño y esperó a que Karil hablara. Pero ésta sólo calló y se dirigió hacia uno de los arcones que había en un rincón de la cabaña.

.-¡Karil! –la llamó, intentando no alzar mucho la voz, aunque ganas no le faltaban-. ¡Dímelo!

Sin embargo, la chamana hizo oídos sordos a su llamada. Sacó unas telas de uno de los arcones y se sentó al lado de Harry, encima de las esterillas.

.-Toma, Keirk –le puso las telas en su regazo y se cruzó de brazos-, tus nuevas ropas.

Harry cogió una de ellos y la desplegó, descubriendo la especie de faldón que era la tela.

.-Es tradición que se lleven desde que un chico se convierte en hombre hasta que se une a una mujer. Es una forma de demostrar que estás libre y dispuesto a comprometerte.

.-Mmm… Muchas gracias, Karil, pero voy a estar aquí durante unos pocos meses más hasta que me vaya. No creo que me vaya a comprometer con nadie –dijo Harry, confundido y con un pequeño rubor coloreándole las mejillas.

.-Eso no tiene nada que ver. Eres un hombre joven, tienes tiempo aún para comprometerte con una chica de forma seria, y entretanto bien puedes tener alguna relación hasta que te decidas por alguien –Karil se detuvo durante un momento antes de añadir con una sonrisa maliciosa dibujándose en sus labios-. Y por lo que he visto, no creo que tengas ningún problema aquí para encontrar chica con la que tener una buena aventura.

Harry la miró, abriendo los ojos como platos y su cara adoptando un bonito color rojo.

.-¿Qué? –preguntó, totalmente asombrado.

La chamana volvió a reírse, pero no siguió con el tema.

.-De todas formas, agradéceselo a Yanira. Ha sido ella quien las ha hecho. Tiene unas buenas manos para hacer estas cosas.

Los ojos verdes metalizados se dirigieron rápidamente hacia Yanira, que seguía entretenida con la pieza de caza. Una suave sonrisa se dibujó inconscientemente en sus labios y Karil pudo observar con facilidad un brillo de cariño en aquellos ojos que seguían mirando con agradecimiento a Yanira.

.-Es una chica muy guapa¿verdad? –le preguntó suavemente a Harry. Éste se giró hacia Karil al oírla; el rubor en su cara intensificándose y un muy bajó _"sí"_ saliendo de sus labios-. Bueno, por algo la pusieron_ "Yanira"_ de nombre; significa _"belleza"_.

Harry se volvió de nuevo hacia la chica.

.-El nombre le viene fantástico –afirmó.

.-Sí –Karil movió la cabeza afirmativamente-, además es una chica inteligente y dulce…

.-Y sabe cocinar estupendamente y hace unos trabajos fantásticos… –añadió Harry, acariciando la suave tela de los faldones que Karil le acababa de dar. Suspiró.

Se quedaron durante un momento en silencio, mirando a la chica.

.-Yanira te gusta mucho¿verdad? –le preguntó la chamana, la ternura dibujándose en las facciones de su cara.

Harry no respondió, pero la suave sonrisa avergonzada que le dirigió a Karil fue suficiente para ella.

* * *

La serpiente se deslizó por el pequeño hueco de la puerta con sigilo, sin alertar a ninguno de los mortífagos que había en la sala. Sólo lord Voldemort se percató de su presencia, pero no dijo nada. Terminó la reunión que tenía con sus seguidores, los echó de la habitación y se volvió hacia su mascota, a la que alzó del suelo y dejó que se enredada en su cuerpo.

.-_"¿Algo nuevo, pequeña?"_ –le preguntó, acariciándola la cabeza con uno de sus largos y pálidos dedos-. _"¿Qué están haciendo mis mortífagos?"_

.-_"Nada nuevo, Tom"_ –le respondió-. _"Snape se encuentra en el laboratorio, preparando las pociones que le ordenaste. Malfoy, los Lestrange y algunos más se entretienen torturando a unos muggles que secuestraron del pueblo."_

Voldemort no comentó nada. Entró en su estudio privado y tomó su forma humana, dejando atrás aquella apariencia demoníaca que adoptaba frente a sus mortífagos.

Se tumbó en el sofá frente a la chimenea y estiró sus músculos, con esa elegancia innata que poseía. Cerró los ojos y se relajó durante unos breves momentos antes de refunfuñar y volver a incorporarse, sentándose en el sofá.

.-_"Debería ir a ver a Potter"_ –siseó de pronto-; _"ya debería haber vuelto al poblado. No creo que sea una buena idea que esté tanto tiempo bajo la influencia de la vieja Karil. Maldita vieja entrometida"_ -añadió al final entre dientes-. _"Ya es hora de que se muera."_

.-_"Por como hablas de ella, das la impresión de que sería la pareja perfecta para el viejo Dumbledore."_

.-_"Por Salazar, Nagini"_ –frunció Voldemort el ceño-. _"No digas esas cosas. ¡Qué asco!"_

El siseo que soltó la serpiente se habría podido interpretar fácilmente como una carcajada. Se desenroscó del torso de su amo y se trasladó hacia la chimenea, en donde se quedó plácidamente enroscada en sí misma.

El fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, calentando la sala y al frío reptil que permanecía en la alfombra frente a él. Tom observó la danza de sus llamas durante unos momentos más antes de levantarse y trasladarse a África mediante el traslador que siempre llevaba con él.

La comitiva de siempre volvía a estar allí, con su actitud de desconfianza y determinación a proteger a su poblado. Aka, como siempre, saltó del árbol y cayó justo delante de donde estaba Tom. No hizo falta decirle una palabra. Con un leve gesto, Aka le indicó a Tom que le siguiera y éste así lo hizo.

Entraron en el poblado y se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la cabaña del jefe en donde se sentaron y estuvieron hablando durante bastante rato hasta que Karil entró.

.-Ya me estaba preguntando yo dónde estarías y cuándo entrarías en escena.

.-¿Acaso me echaste de menos, Asyu? –le contestó Karil, cruzándose de brazos y alzando una ceja-. Bueno, de todas formas no sería la primera vez¿no?

Tom entrecerró los ojos y miró con odio a la chamana. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder matar a esa entrometida mujer con sus propias manos, causándole una muerte lenta y dolorosa, lo más dolorosa posible.

.-Para ser sincero contigo, mi querida Karil, tengo cosas más importantes en la cabeza que acordarme de ti, y mucho menos echarte de menos.

.-Qué desgraciada me siento oyéndote decir eso –la sonrisa burlona que se dibujó en sus viejos labios duró lo suficiente como para que Tom la viera, luego se dio la vuelta y le ignoró-. Aka, venía a decirte una cosa sobre Keirk, pero creo que te lo diré en otro momento cuando no haya visitantes… indeseados.

Pero ni Asyu ni Aka tuvieron tiempo de responder a la chamana. Harry entró de improviso, con la sorpresa pintada en la cara y Kyrah pegada a él. Potter llevaba el pelo aún mojado, producto del baño que acababa de darse en el arroyo y la piel parcialmente cubierta por diminutas gotas cristalinas.

La marca resaltaba en la morena piel del torso al descubierto. El rakish, a su vez, permanecía apagado y tranquilo.

.-¿Qué pasa, Keirk? –le preguntó Karil, preocupada al ver su asombro y la forma en que había entrado en la choza.

Harry frunció el ceño antes de girarse hacia ella, sintiendo como sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo.

.-¿Por qué las chicas en este sitio están tan… locas? –preguntó, completamente sorprendido.

Karil, que se imaginaba lo que había pasado, se rió.

.-Hey, Karil, no te rías –le dijo ofendido-. A mí no me hace ni puta gracia que un montón de chicas me estén observando mientras me baño en el arroyo y que luego me persigan hasta aquí.

Al oír esto, incluso Aka dejó escapar una carcajada, acompañado de Karil. Quien no se rió fue Tom, que observaba a su pupilo con el ceño fruncido.

Con sus ojos rojos observó las cuatro cicatrices que cruzaban el brazo izquierdo de Harry, su marca en el pecho y los extraños ojos verde metalizado en los que se había convertido sus ojos verde esmeralda.

Con un gesto brusco, cogió el brazo izquierdo de Harry con una mano y con la otro sujetó su cara, para observar más de cerca aquellos extraños ojos y las largas cicatrices. Acercó su cara a la de Keirk hasta que sólo unos pocos centímetros los separaban. Los ojos rojos escrutaron a los verdes, como si quisieran ir más allá, hasta el fondo de su alma.

.-¿Qué te ha pasado? –la ira que impregnó cada palabra que pronunció Voldemort sobresaltó a Harry, que se soltó de Tom bruscamente y dio un paso atrás.

No respondió de inmediato. Miró a Karil de reojo y luego a Aka, sin saber qué decir. ¿Debía decirle la verdad… o le mentía?

.-¿En qué te has convertido? –volvió a preguntar Tom, dando un amenazante paso hacia Harry. Sin embargo éste no se echo hacia atrás en esta ocasión-. ¿Qué eres?

Harry respiró hondo antes de responderle.

.-Soy un licántropo. Un hombre lobo me mordió cuando estaba en la Selva Prohibida.

.-¿Un licántropo? –abrió los ojos como platos observando a Harry, totalmente sorprendido. Se pasó una mano por su pelo oscuro y frunció el ceño, mirando a Karil y Aka alternativamente, confundido-. ¿Desde cuándo hay licántropos en la Selva?

.-No los hay –negó Aka, apretando los puños con fuerza, la furia recorriendo todo su cuerpo por el torrente sanguíneo-. Un integrante de los B.A.T. estaba persiguiendo a una chica que había conseguido escapar del ataque a su tribu cuando se toparon con Keirk en luna llena. El hombre lobo le mordió, pero Keirk lo mató con la lanza justo después.

.-Malditos cabrones –murmuró Tom, con todo el odio que sentía en su interior.

.-¿Y a que no sabes quién dirige a los B.A.T. desde las sombras? –dijo Harry con un sutil movimiento de cejas. En sus ojos metalizados podía observarse claramente la ira que sentía.

Tom se volvió hacia él cuando le oyó. Sólo hizo falta echarle un vistazo para saber a quién se refería su pupilo.

.-Dumbledore –una sonrisa sarcástica y cruel cruzó por sus delgados labios-. Por qué no me sorprende.

Lo siguiente que dijo, la inmensa mayoría maldiciones e insultos contra el viejo director, sólo pudo entenderlo Harry. Los siseos de la lengua pársel causaron escalofríos en el jefe del poblado y la chamana. Kyrah, sentada a los pies de Harry, dirigió sus orejas hacia Voldemort, curiosa al oír ese extraño lenguaje.

Algo en Voldemort no debió de gustarle nada a Kyrah. La pequeña nundu se fijó en el hombre con sus ojos violetas, mirándole intensamente antes de echar las orejas hacia atrás, erizar el pelo y bufarle y gruñirle.

Fue en ese momento en el que Voldemort se fijó en la cachorra por primera vez. La observó con los ojos entornados, dispuesto a defenderse si el animal atacaba. Y Kyrah estaba dispuesta, pero la voz de Keirk la detuvo, ordenándole que se quedara quieta.

Ella obedeció, pero no apartó su penetrante mirada del Señor Tenebroso.

.-¿Y eso de dónde ha salido? –preguntó con un gesto de asco en la cara y señalando con un dedo a la nundu.

Un ronco gruñido salió de la garganta de Kyrah. Volvió a pegar las orejas al cráneo y enseñó levemente los colmillos, pero no se movió.

.-Es la cría del nundu que maté estando en la Selva Prohibida –le contestó Harry despreocupadamente. Cogió a Kyrah en brazos, antes de que se pudiera producir un accidente y la nundu se le saliera de control. Miró a Karil, sintiendo como sus mejillas se ruborizaban cuando ella le devolvió la mirada y una sonrisa aparecía en su cara sabiendo anticipadamente lo que él iba a decir-. Mmm… me voy a dar una vuelta. Luego nos vemos.

Y queriendo irse antes de que Karil se pusiera a reír, como estaba seguro de que haría, salió de allí con rapidez, con Kyrah todavía en sus brazos.

Sin embargo Karil no se rió. Sí sonrió, pero no rió. Negó con la cabeza en un gesto de cariño.

.-¿Mató a un nundu… él solo? –preguntó Tom totalmente asombrado. Intentó reconstruir su apariencia fría e indiferente, pero sólo lo consiguió en parte.

.-Ajá –afirmó Karil-, y adoptó a la cría, que, como ves, le es totalmente fiel.

.-Pero… ¿seguro que lo hizo él solo? –volvió a preguntar Voldemort-. Es sencillamente imposible poder matar un nundu una persona sola. Tendría que tener un poder extraordinariamente enorme.

.-Por alguna razón los espíritus le pusieron Keirk –le dijo la chamana-. Y por si ya no recuerdas, Keirk significa sigilo, poder y fortaleza.

La mirada sangrienta de lord Voldemort pasó de la chamana al jefe, una sonrisa malvada apareciendo en sus labios.

.-Ni se te ocurra corromperle, Asyu –le avisó Karil. Aka se mantuvo callado en un segundo plano-. Keirk es un hombre estupendo con un enorme corazón. No se lo destroces con tus creencias estúpidas y tu maldad.

.-Keirk hará lo que él crea más apropiado –le contestó, el odio volviendo a su mirada-. A mi lado, Keirk se convertirá en el mejor mago del mundo. ¿O prefieres que vuelva con Dumbledore y se eche a perder, como seguramente hará?

.-Ésas no son las únicas opciones que tiene Keirk.

.-¿A no¿Y cuáles son las otras¿Quedarse aquí? –el tono burlón se pudo apreciar con facilidad en su voz.

.-Pues mira, sí, es una buena idea. Una idea mucho mejor que la tuya, eso desde luego.

Los dedos largos de Tom se crispaban por coger la varita y darle su merecido a esa mujer. Pero consiguió controlarse. Dio una última mirada a la pequeña mujer y se dio la vuelta para salir de la choza.

.-Karil, con todos mis respetos¿no crees que ya es hora de enterrar esa vieja enemistad y rivalidad que hay entre Asyu y tú? –dijo Aka, mirando alternativamente la puerta por donde había salido Tom y a Karil.

.-Eso díselo a él. Estoy harta de esa arrogancia y superioridad que se gasta todo el tiempo.

Y sin más salió ella también de la choza, olvidándose de la principal razón por la cual había ido a hablar con Aka.

* * *

La furia aún corría por sus venas. Tenía ganas de destrozar algo… o mejor a alguien, una vieja mujer insufrible si era posible. Pero no lo era, y eso él lo sabía.

Caminó durante un rato por todo el poblado, observando a la gente trabajar fuera de sus chozas y a los niños jugando con pequeñas piedras de colores.

Las persona mayores, y que le recordaban de cuando había estado allí de joven, le saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza. Él correspondió a su saludo de igual forma.

Unos pequeños niños, que no tendrían más de cuatro años, se le atravesaron corriendo por delante, persiguiendo a un cuerpo oscuro que solo hizo falta un vistazo rápido para ver que era la nueva mascota de su pupilo. La siguió con la mirada, viéndola jugar con aquellos niños sin hacerles ningún daño.

Paseó sus ojos por todo el poblado, buscando a Harry. Tenía que hablar con él, asegurarse de que todavía estaba de su lado, que todavía estaba dispuesto a convertirse en su mano derecha.

Pero lo que vio en las afueras del poblado no le hizo sentirse más seguro.

Harry estaba al lado de una chica, muy guapa, eso había que aceptarlo, pero lo que no quería aceptar era lo que veía en los ojos del chico, ese cariño, esa chispa que se había apagado cuando su padrino había caído por el velo y que había vuelto a encenderse.

Vio como la chica ésa le sonreía a Keirk y permitía que él le cogiera el enorme cántaro de agua que llevaba cargando y que era demasiado pesado para ella. Keirk le correspondió a la sonrisa, sujetando con facilidad el cántaro y colocándoselo sobre el hombro, y empezando a andar junto a la chica hacia la que era su choza y que al parecer compartía con ella.

Apretó con fuerza las mandíbulas, haciendo rechinar los dientes, y cerró las manos en puños. Maldijo a esa chica y a Karil mentalmente, sabiendo que habían sido ellas las culpables de recuperar a ese chico inocente y agradable que había sido Harry hasta medio año atrás. Esa frialdad y ese odio que había adquirido durante el verano y la estadía a su lado habían desaparecido.

Y eso no podía permitirlo. Él necesitaba a ese chico invadido por el odio, el rencor y la venganza que había aceptado a su lado cuando se había escapado de casa y al que había ofrecido un futuro prometedor a su lado, no ese… niño que sonreía enamorado de esa arpía exótica de grandes ojos chocolate; no ese niño que adoptaba crías de animales sintiendo culpabilidad y piedad. No. Su futura mano derecha debía ser alguien sin sentimientos, alguien que no conocía ni recordaba el bien de ningún tipo.

En lo más profundo de su oscura alma deseó que esa chica y la chamana murieran. Deseó que los B.A.T. encontraran el poblado y los mataran a todos.

No vio los colmillos ni la actitud ofensiva que adoptó Kyrah cuando él pensó esto último, como si ese pensamientos hubiera llegado a ella. Un gruñido ronco y bajo salió de su garganta, pero Tom no fue consciente del peligro ocupado como estaba en maldecir a las dos mujeres y al propio Harry por dejarse seducir por ese montón de curvas y ojos bonitos.

Lo único que le salvó de recibir de regalo una enorme cicatriz de parte de una cada vez más furiosa Kyrah fue el largo silbido que produjo Keirk llamándola. Kyrah, antes de acudir a la llamada de su amo, miró por última vez a Tom y le gruñó. Luego pasó junto a él corriendo, golpeándole en las piernas haciéndole tambalearse por el empujón.

Karil, desde la entrada de su choza, sonrió divertida.

* * *

.-Oye, Karil¿de qué conocías a Yanira? –le preguntó Harry, ayudando a la chamana a cortar una pieza de carne en finas tiras.

.-¿Perdona?

.-Que de qué conocías a Yanira –le repitió-. Me refiero a que… cuando llegamos ya sabías quién era sin que ella te dijera nada.

La chamana afirmó con la cabeza, sabiendo ya a qué se refería Keirk.

.-A Yanira la conozco desde que ella era una niña muy pequeña –le dijo Karil-. Su padre me la trajo en un par de ocasiones para ver si podía devolverle la voz, pero no pude.

.-¿Qué le pasó? –preguntó Keirk, con el ceño fruncido.

.-De pequeña fue con su madre a un poblado cercano de visita. Apenas le dio tiempo a esconderse antes de que los B.A.T. llegaran y arrasaran con él. Al parecer ella, desde su escondite, vio cómo mataban a su madre cortándole el cuello. Nadie pudo gritar para pedir ayuda, ni siquiera ella, y de alguna forma quedó traumatizada por ello. Y eso, añadido a que nació con problemas para expresarse con palabras, algo relacionado con las cuerdas vocales, supongo, pues dejó de hablar. Ahora, como habrás podido oír en alguna ocasión, sólo puede emitir ciertos sonidos, pero ninguno modulado.

La mano de Keirk apretaba con fuerza la piedra filada que utilizaba para cortar la carne. Los malditos B.A.T. entraban nuevamente en escena, causando catástrofes, dolor y muerte.

.-Keirk, tranquilo –dijo Karil de pronto, levantándose del suelo y acercándose a él-. Te estás cortando con la piedra.

Fue entonces cuando Harry se dio cuenta del dolor que empezaba a sentir en la mano. De la fuerza que había utilizado al apretar la piedra, el filo de ésta se había incrustado en la carne y le había hecho un buen tajo en la palma de la mano.

Keirk se mordió el labio inferior, soltando la piedra y agarrándose la herida con la otra mano intentando taponarla para que no saliera más sangre.

Karil se giró rápidamente para ir a buscar alguna poción para cerrar la herida, pero no le dio tiempo a nada. Aka y Yanira llegaron de pronto, sobresaltando a Harry y a la chamana.

.-Karil, corre, mi hija se ha puesto de parto –informó el jefe del poblado con urgencia y algo de nerviosismo en sus gestos, aunque intentaba ocultarlo.

.-¿Ya? –se sorprendió Karil-. Es muy pronto.

Aka sólo se encogió de hombros, sin saber qué decirle.

La chamana negó con la cabeza con tristeza. Era demasiado pronto para que naciera ese niño; no tendría muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

Se movió con rapidez, preparó unas cuantas cosas dentro de su choza y salió de nuevo, con una bolsa al hombro.

.-Yanira –se giró hacia ella señalando con un rápido gesto a Keirk-, ocúpate de su herida, por favor. Se acaba de cortar con la piedra.

La chica se acercó apresurada a Harry, le cogió la mano con suavidad y le miró la herida.

No tardó nada en curarle el corte. Le untó una especie de crema, hizo brillar su rakish y le cerró la herida. Terminó poniéndole otra pomada sobre la fina cicatriz rojiza que le había quedado y vendándoselo con una fina tira de tela.

Y antes de soltarle la mano, posó sus labios sobre donde había estado el corte, dándole un pequeño y suave beso, sonriendo después cuando vio el rubor que encendió el atractivo rostro de Keirk.

* * *

Wey! Qué tal? Ya está aquí el nuevo cap, más pronto de lo normal (y de lo que yo había creído, para ser sincera n.n)

Bueno, qué, les gusto? Espero que sí, aunque ahora mismo estoy tan sumamente dormida que no sé ni lo que estoy poniendo S Pero bueno, vosotros decidís ;)

A **Itzel Andromeda Riddle Black**, **Ginebra**, **anita1989**, **Kayl the angel of darkness**, **NorixBlack**, **HeiDi-Lu**, **EugeBlack**, **Sarhaliene**, **andre**, **juaniweb**, **AngelBlack**, **Paulinho**, **PaddyPau**, **ELIAS**, **Consuelo** y **Anaelisa**:Muchísimas gracias! La cantidad de reviews que recibí en un solo capítulo! En serio, muchísimas gracias por haberos molestado en ponerme un comentario. Muchos besos a todos!

Venga, chicos, ya sabéis! Si queréis que actualice rapidito, mandadme ánimos! Ya sabéis que yo acepto de todo menos virus!

Y sí, Euge, Nora, ya por fin en el próximo cap sucede lo que tenéis tantas ganas de leer xD Pero algo de paciencia, por favor, que Roma no se construyó en una hora… xDDD

Besos a todos! Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_


	29. Capítulo 28

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

**Advertencia:** Lemon, escena de sexo explícito.

_**A REFUGIO EN LA OSCURIDAD**_

_**Capítulo 28**_

Empezaba a anochecer cuando el desgarrador llanto de un bebé se escuchó en todo el poblado. Los hombres y las mujeres que ya se habían metido en sus respectivas chozas salieron apresurados hacia la cabaña de donde procedía el llanto, con la alegría reflejada en sus caras.

Keirk, que había empezado a cenar acompañado de Yanira en su choza, salió también con rapidez. Yanira le siguió y cuando ante los ojos de los dos apareció Karil con un pequeño bultito sollozante entre los brazos, sonrió con ternura y agarró, sin poder evitarlo, la mano de Harry, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Harry la miró sorprendido durante unos momentos, pero no se separó de ella, aceptando el inocente toque.

Aka, que había permanecido al lado de la puerta de la choza de su hija durante todo el parto, se acercó a mirar a su nuevo nieto. Lo cogió de los brazos de la chamana y le observó detalladamente, buscando cualquier deformidad, cualquier problema que el bebé pudiera tener.

Pero al parecer el bebé había nacido completamente sano, algo pequeño y delgado como Harry pudo observar cuando Aka lo levantó por encima de su cabeza para que todo el poblado lo viera, pero al parecer lo suficientemente fuerte, al ver la sonrisa que tenia el jefe en los labios.

Harry sabía lo importante que era que ese niño sobreviviera. Con el exterminio de las tribus a causa de los B.A.T., cada vez quedaban menos indígenas como ellos; brujos que pudiera perpetuar la adoración a los espíritus. Era necesario que siguieran naciendo niños.

.-Bueno, ha sido una total sorpresa, pero estoy segura de que el niño sobrevivirá –afirmó Karil, acercándose a ellos con su bolsa al hombro. Observó complacida las manos entrelazadas de Yanira y Keirk, pero no dijo nada-. Mañana será la ceremonia de nombramiento. Si el niño sobrevive a esta noche, la fiesta durará hasta el amanecer.

.-¿El bebé puede morir en algún momento de esta noche? –preguntó Harry.

Karil se encogió de hombros antes de contestarle:

.-Todo es posible.

* * *

.-Bellatrix, tengo una nueva misión para ti.

La nombrada mortífaga asintió sumisamente, arrodillándose ante su señor en silencio.

.-Quiero que encuentres a todas las chicas o mujeres, tanto brujas como muggles, que reúnan estas características –Voldemort le tendió un rollo de pergamino que Bellatrix se apresuró a coger-. Localízalas, pero no les hagas nada. Tu misión es localizarlas, nada más. Estarás varios años con ello, no te creas que es fácil encontrar a alguien con todas esas características. Espero que no me falles.

.-No lo haré, mi señor –murmuró la mortífaga, aún con la cabeza gacha-. Puede confiar en mí.

.-Muy bien –concedió el lord con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza sin apartar sus escalofriantes ojos rojos de Lestrange-. Puedes irte. Confío en que te pondrás manos a la obra lo más pronto posible.

.-Por supuesto, mi señor –asintió Bellatrix, besando el bajo de la túnica de su amo. Salió de la sala lo más rápidamente que pudo, sin dar en ningún momento la espalda al Señor Tenebroso.

.-_"La primera parte del plan ya está en marcha"_ –le dijo a su querida Nagini el Señor Oscuro en ese escalofriante idioma de serpientes-. _"Ahora sólo falta que Harry Potter vuelva a nuestro lado"_.

La enorme y letal serpiente asintió a lo dicho por su amo. Sacó la lengua, olisqueando a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo que sentía que uno de los anormalmente largos dedos de Voldemort le acariciaba la cabeza.

.-_"Creo que sería una buena idea continuar con ese espejo"_ –murmuró Tom de nuevo en pársel-. _"Tiene que estar listo para cuando nuestro pequeño Potter vuelva a casa"_.

* * *

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Harry siguió el ritmo de los tambores durante unos pocos segundos hasta que éstos se detuvieron de pronto.

El nuevo integrante de la familia de Aka chilló de dolor cuando sintió el filo de la piedra de Karil haciéndole un pequeño corte en la palma de una de sus pequeñas manitas. La sangre cayó en medio de la gran hoguera que habían encendido en medio del claro, como siempre. La chamana, con el lloriqueante niño en brazos, salió de entre las danzantes llamas, cada vez más altas y furiosas.

Los tambores y las flautas volvieron a sonar siguiendo con la ceremonia. Harry se pasó una mano por su largo pelo, deseando recogérselo, aún sabiendo que a esas ceremonias se debía asistir con el pelo suelto. Las suaves hondas oscuras le caían a ambos lados de su cara y los cortos mechones del flequillo le picaban en el rostro.

De pronto sintió a Yanira sentándose en el suelo a su lado. La miró por el rabillo del ojo, quedándose completamente paralizado al observar cómo iba ella vestida.

Una delgada tira de tela cubría sus jóvenes y firmes pechos, lo suficiente, sin dejar apenas margen a la imaginación, con los dos extremos de la tela atados con un nudo a su espalda. Los hombros y el plano estómago permanecían al descubierto y desde las voluptuosas caderas caía un pequeño y fino pareo, con el nudo a un lado, dejando a la vista sus largas y torneadas piernas.

Harry sabía que a los de la tribu les gustaba vestirse "de gala" para las ceremonias, vestirse con lo mejor que tenían, pero la vista de aquella preciosa chica vestida de esa manera tan seductora tan cerca de él le estaba poniendo malo.

Durante el resto de la ceremonia permaneció con los ojos tercamente fijos en Karil, sin querer volver a mirar a Yanira y no perder el autocontrol que estaba empezando a desaparecer con la chica tan pegada a él. Por eso no vio las sonrisas divertidas que Yanira le lanzó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba.

Al final de la ceremonia, en cuanto el bebé volvió a los brazos de sus orgullosos padres, todos aquellos que no tocaban ningún instrumento se lanzaron a bailar alrededor de la hoguera. Yanira fue una de ellos. Se levantó con un ágil salto y se puso delante de Harry, cogiéndole de las manos y tirando de él para levantarle.

.-Ah, no –negó Harry-. Yo no bailo –le dijo, apartando las manos de las de ella y evitando mirarla.

Yanira sin embargo no se dio por vencida. Volvió a cogerle de las manos y tiró de él con toda su fuerza, sorprendiendo a Harry, que no puso apenas resistencia y fue medio levantado en el aire antes de caer de nuevo al suelo. Keirk miró a la chica sorprendido y al final se dejó poner en pie y caminó con ella de la mano hasta la altura de los músicos, en donde se quedo parado tercamente sin ceder a los ojitos y el adorable puchero que Yanira puso para intentar convencerlo.

Al final, cuando Yanira se convenció de que Harry no iba a bailar, le dejó sentarse en el suelo y ella se puso a danzar, pero no alejada de él. Se aseguró de que él estuviera mirándola mientras movía las caderas, seduciéndolo con sus movimientos.

Harry apenas era capaz de apartar sus metalizados ojos de la seductora chica, el lobo aullaba en su interior instándole a que se uniera a ella. Tan cautivado estaba por la muchacha que danzaba para él que no se fijó en las otras chicas que se acercaban a él, también bailando y moviendo las caderas, intentando llamar su atención, sin ningún resultado.

.-Disfruta hoy, Keirk –oyó Harry que Karil le decía detrás de él-. Relájate y pásatelo bien.

Keirk se giró a mirarla al oírla. Vio cómo ella le dirigía una sonrisa y le guiñaba un ojo con picardía antes de marcharse.

Kyrah, que había estado paseando alrededor del poblado, se acercó hasta él ronroneando, sentándose a su lado y mirando también a Yanira que seguía bailando frente a la hoguera. Harry la acarició medio ausente el lomo, sin dejar de observar las caderas ondeantes de Yanira.

.-Me va a volver loco –le susurró confidencialmente a su mascota.

Kyrah le miró y maulló. Luego, se puso de pie, se colocó detrás de su amo y le dio un pequeño golpe con la cabeza en la espalda, como instándole a que se levantara y fuera a por Yanira. Con un último maullido volvió a desaparecer en las sombras del poblado.

Harry suspiró. Se puso en pie, pero no fue hacia la chica, sino que, apartando sus ojos de ella, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban cosas para comer, hecho todo por las mujeres de la aldea para la fiesta. Allí cogió un bol en donde metió un poco de todos los platos y fue a sentarse sobre un tronco caído que había por allí cerca.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que Yanira volvió a acercarse a él. Le sonrió, jadeando un poco por el ejercicio que había hecho, y se sentó a su lado, soltando un pequeño suspiro. Harry le tendió el bol con la comida para que ella cogiera algo.

Los dos estuvieron allí sentados tranquilamente durante unos minutos, picando del bol de vez en cuando y observando a los danzantes alrededor de la hoguera.

Cuando el bol se quedó vacío, Harry se fue a levantar a rellenarlo, pero Yanira fue más rápida que él y le detuvo, cogiéndole el bol de las manos y haciéndole un gesto para que se quedara ahí sentado. Ella se fue hacia donde estaban los alimentos y comenzó a trajinar con unas frutas, una especie de papilla y algo de carne.

Unos minutos después, Yanira se volvió a acercar a Harry con el bol en las manos y se sentó de nuevo a su lado, invitándole a tomar la sustancia que había dentro del tazón. Harry lo tomó y correspondiendo a la sonrisa que le brindaba la chica dio un pequeño sorbo.

.-Vaya, esto está delicioso –elogió, relamiéndose el labio superior-. ¿Quién te ha enseñado a hacer esto?

Yanira, que obviamente estaba complacida por el cumplido de Harry, agrandó su sonrisa señalándose a sí misma.

Harry no pudo más que corresponder de nuevo a esa preciosa sonrisa.

.-¿Te la has inventado tú? –Yanira asintió-. Vaya, pues felicidades. Está muy bueno.

El chico intentaba por todos los medios no bajar la mirada más allá de esos labios carnosos. La poca ropa que vestía Yanira era tan sumamente pequeña y reveladora que le hacía volar su imaginación hasta límites insospechados.

Pero a Yanira también le pasaba algo parecido con Harry. Él sólo vestía con una especie de falda que le llegaba a las rodillas, de una tela más gruesa de lo normal y de un bonito color verde que resaltaba sus impresionantes ojos esmeraldas metalizados y que a ella tanto le fascinaban. El torso lo llevaba desnudo, como ya se había hecho costumbre para él y como era tradición para los hombres jóvenes y solteros.

Harry la observaba embelesado. La lejana luz de la hoguera iluminaba sus bonitos rasgos, otorgándola una apariencia etérea y seductora, una apariencia que le cautivó por completo. Sus brillantes ojos color chocolate, su mirada dulce, su bonita sonrisa…

No supo cómo ocurrió. En un momento estaban mirándose a los ojos y al otro se encontraban besándose con algo de timidez e inexperiencia, pero con un toque de ternura y pasión que los envolvió por completo.

Yanira pasó sus brazos por el cuello de Harry, abrazándose a él e instándole a intensificar el beso. Enredó sus finos dedos en el rebelde pelo de Harry, sorprendiéndose de una suavidad que no se veía a simple vista.

Ante ese toque, los vacilantes movimientos de los labios adquirieron seguridad, acariciándose cada vez con más audacia los unos con los otros.

Tentativamente, Harry posó una mano sobre la delgada cintura de la chica, sintiendo su desnudez y la suavidad de su piel.

Todas aquellas sensaciones, la suavidad de los labios, la pasión del beso, el tacto de la cálida piel bajo la palma de su mano, eran completamente nuevas para él.

Aquél no era un beso como el que había compartido con Cho hacía ya un año. No, ni siquiera podía comparársele. Aquél era muchísimo mejor. Los dos pares de labios danzando los unos con los otros, envolviéndose, acariciándose, saboreándose… era mucho mejor de lo que alguna vez había podido imaginarse.

La necesidad de sentir a la chica lo más cerca posible de él, sentir piel con piel, le empujó a atreverse a pasar ambos brazos por la desnuda cintura de ella, atrayéndola hacia su pecho e intensificando aún más el beso, dejando por primera vez que su lengua saboreara los otros labios y pidiera permiso para entrar a buscar una nueva compañera de juegos.

Pero, por desgracia y demasiado pronto al parecer de Harry, sus cuerpos comenzaron a clamar por oxígeno y tuvieron que separarse, sólo lo suficiente como para poder aspirar un poco de aire y poder mirarse a los ojos, aún algo sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar. Sin embargo, sus pechos aún siguieron juntos y los brazos de Harry rodeaban la cintura de ella, así como Yanira continuaba jugueteando ausentemente con el oscuro pelo de él, perdiéndose en aquellos fascinantes ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban.

Harry no pudo contenerse más. Lo había probado una sola vez, pero había sido suficiente para crearle una adicción.

Con una última mirada a esos ojos chocolate, volvió a tomar los carnosos labios con los suyos, siendo incapaz de resistirse.

El juego entre ambas bocas continuó durante unos momento más, hasta que Yanira se separó de pronto con la respiración agitada. Se levantó del tronco y, con los ojos muy brillantes, cogió de una mano a Harry, tirando de él hasta que le puso en pie.

Harry la miró por un momento con confusión, sin saber si había hecho algo malo sin darse cuenta, pero en cuanto ella le puso en pie y se alzó de puntillas para volver a besarle, dejándole sin aliento de nuevo, esa posibilidad desapreció de su cabeza. Las suaves manos de ella en su cuello le mandaban escalofríos por toda la espalda. Pero lejos de desagradarle esa sensación, le estaba cogiendo el gusto.

Cuando ella se volvió a separar, le miró a los ojos fijamente durante unos momentos sin apartar las manos de su cuello.

Después, bajó sus ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Harry no pudo evitar desear tener esos labios de vuelta en los suyos. Merlín… ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había separado¿Segundos? Parecían horas…

Y justamente cuando iba a bajar la cabeza, dispuesto a besarla de nuevo, ella giró la cabeza de pronto y miró atrás suyo, a la choza que los dos compartían.

Se veía claramente que estaba nerviosa e insegura, pero rápidamente eso fue sustituido por una determinación que brilló en sus ojos color chocolate.

Volvió a girarse hacia Harry y le volvió a besar, pero esta vez no fue un beso como los otros, sino breve, muy breve y apenas un roce, provocándolo. Miró con fijeza a sus ojos verdes y le sonrió seductoramente, cogiéndole de la mano y tirando de él hacia la cabaña. Harry se dejó guiar con docilidad, sin saber qué era exactamente lo que pasaba por esa cabeza suya.

Los metros que los separaban de la cabaña fueron rápidamente recorridos, Yanira entró primero, apartando la cortina que servía de puerta y tirando de Harry para que él también entrara con rapidez.

La choza estaba en penumbras, apenas iluminada por los suaves rayos de luna que entraban por el hueco de la ventana.

Harry estaba confundido. ¿Por qué Yanira le había llevado allí? La fiesta duraría hasta el amanecer¿por qué ella le había metido en la choza tan temprano? Fue a hablar, pero antes de llegar a decir una palabra sintió el delgado y cálido cuerpo de ella pegado al suyo. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba? La poca inocencia que aún conservaba y que aún no se había visto corrompida le paralizó, haciéndole temblar las manos. ¿Acaso iba a ocurrir lo que se estaba imaginando?

Sin embargo no pudo seguir pensando en eso. Los suaves labios de ella sobre los suyos y sus manos en su cuello le robaban cualquier rastro de cordura. Pero ella no se mantuvo quieta. Deslizó las manos por sus hombros y luego por sus brazos, acariciándole con lentitud y suavidad, volviéndole loco. Con unos lentos movimientos dirigió esos fuertes brazos hacia su propia cintura, instándole a que la abrazara, algo a lo que él no se hizo de rogar.

Las lenguas jugaban y danzaban juntas, descubriéndose y saboreándose. Las manos, cada vez más atrevidas, acariciaban todo lo que llegaban a alcanzar de piel, las de Harry sin atreverse a separarse de esa suave piel, recorriendo toda la delgada cintura y su espalda, frustrándose al llegar al nudo de la tela que cubría sus pechos; las de ella aventurándose cada vez más, acariciando los jóvenes y levemente marcados músculos del pecho y del abdomen del chico, para luego volver a subir hasta los hombros y el cuello.

Sin dejar que él se diera cuenta, Yanira le fue empujando poco a poco hasta que las piernas de él se toparon con el mullido montón de ramas que le servía de cama. Harry apartó sus brazos de la cintura de la chica mecánicamente para, al sentir que caía, amortiguar el golpe. El tacto de la manta bajo sus brazos le hizo darse cuenta de dónde estaba y de lo que posiblemente iba a pasar haciéndole tensarse y mirar sorprendido a Yanira.

Los dos se quedaron quietos durante unos momentos, con la respiración agitada y mirándose a los ojos. La mente la tenían totalmente en blanco, sin escuchar los cánticos de afuera, siendo incapaces de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la persona que tenían frente a ellos.

Yanira volvió a morderse de nuevo el labio inferior antes de bajar la cabeza. Pero esta vez no fueron los labios su destino, sino el cuello, al que besó y lamió, dando pequeños y suaves mordiscos que sacaron un ronco gemido de la garganta de Harry.

Con movimientos sensuales y sin apartarse del cuello del chico, se subió de rodillas a la cama, colocando las piernas a ambos lados de las de Harry y sentándose sobre ellas. Sus manos siguieron moviéndose por el cuerpo de él, recorriendo su pecho y sus hombros, desterrando las inseguridades que invadían al chico.

Y Harry, al final, consiguió despegar las manos de la cama y las colocó alrededor de la fina cintura, atrayéndola hacia él. Con una mano la sujetó el rostro y la volvió a besar con pasión para luego devolverle el placer empezando a besarle el esbelto cuello, con algo de timidez e inexperiencia, pero intentando darle el mayor placer posible.

Y, al parecer, lo consiguió. Así era lo que indicaba el gemido que consiguió sacar de los carnosos labios de Yanira, lo que le hizo coger seguridad en sí mismo, atreviéndose a acariciar su plano estómago y los costados, topándose con la incómoda tela.

Harry no tuvo que decirle nada; ella apartó una de sus manos del pecho del chico, se la llevó a la espalda y tiró de uno de los extremos de la tela, deshaciendo el nudo y dejándola caer.

Sin embargo no le dio tiempo a Harry para observarla, le empujó hasta que su espalda estuvo contra la cama y le volvió a besar, llenando el cuello, pecho y abdomen de suaves besos que llevaban a Harry hasta el borde de la locura.

Pero Harry no se dejó hacer durante mucho tiempo. En cuanto ella volvió a subir a besarle en los labios, él la tomó desprevenida e invirtió las posiciones, quedando sobre ella.

Trazó un camino de besos desde los labios, por toda la mejilla, hasta el cuello, donde se dedicó a besar y lamer toda la piel que alcanzó, sacando suspiros de la chica, Con sus manos acarició toda la extensión de piel que podía abarcar, pasando por los costados, la cintura y el estómago y subiendo hasta llegar a los pechos, aquellos pechos esbeltos y firmes que había visto aquel día en el lago y que no había sido capaz de sacarse de la cabeza.

Con mucho cuidado, probando y con las manos sudorosas, acarició uno de los pechos, sintiendo la tersidad de la piel y el cambio de textura cuando llegó a la aureola y como el pezón se volvía rígido bajo su toque. Ante el nuevo gemido que logró sacar a de la garganta de la chica, aventuró sus labios hacia abajo, abandonando el cuello y empezando a besar los elegantes hombros.

Los suspiros y los quedos gemidos de Yanira le incentivaban a ir más allá, a explorar con la seguridad de que ella no le detendría.

Justo cuando aproximaba sus labios a los pechos, Harry levantó la cabeza y miró el rostro de ella.

La chica tenía los labios, hinchados por la excitación, entreabiertos, intentando aspirar todo el oxígeno que podía. Una suave película de sudor cubría su tersa piel y sus ojos estaban entrecerrados.

Harry los pudo ver bien cuando ella los abrió completamente y alzó su cabeza para mirarle, al no sentir más sus besos.

Oh, Merlín… Harry nunca habría sido capaz de imaginar que unos ojos pudieran expresar tantas cosas. Sus grandes y almendrados orbes color chocolate brillaban con fuerza, expresándole el placer, la confianza, el cariño… ¿y el amor? que ella sentía.

Él sintió cómo su seguridad en sí mismo crecía. ¡Le gustaba¡A ella le gustaba lo que le estaba haciendo! La estaba haciendo sentir placer, no cualquier otra cosa que a él se le hubiera pasado por la cabeza.

La respiración se le heló en los pulmones y sus manos se paralizaron. ¿Y… y si no sabía hacerlo¿Y si la hacía daño sin querer? El miedo le atenazó durante unos momentos. Él nunca había tenido un padre o alguien que hubiera podido hablar con él de ese tema en concreto. Maldita sea… ni siquiera había tenido antes una sola novia. ¿Cómo iba a saber si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o estaba mal¿Cómo iba a saber si la iba o no a hacer daño¿Cómo iba a saber qué podía hacer que a ella le gustara y no le desagradara?

Pero todas aquellas preguntas desaparecieron en cuanto ella le hizo ponerse a su nivel y le besó con pasión en los labios. Esa suave y dulce lengua batallando con la suya le hizo recordar que todo lo que había hecho hasta el momento a ella le había gustado, le hizo darse cuenta que sólo debía dejarse guiar por su instinto, que él sabría hacerlo. Sólo debía tener algo de cuidado.

Los dedos de ella de vuelta en su enmarañado pelo le hicieron salir de sus pensamientos y volver a concentrarse en las sensaciones que podía dar y recibir. Le fascinaba que ella jugase con su pelo como hacía en esos momentos, pero no se quejó cuando Yanira se atrevió a bajar sus manos, dando suaves caricias por la ya bastante desarrollada espalda, hasta llegar al borde de la tela que aún cubría las partes íntimas de él.

Sin pedir permiso, sabiendo que él, con un nuevo beso se lo había dado de forma implícita, tiró con experiencia de uno de los extremos del nudo y entre los dos se deshicieron de la incómoda tela.

El ronco gemido que dio él y la suave presión que hizo con las manos en su fina cintura al sentir cómo las manos de ella le acariciaban los glúteos, le hizo alzar las caderas inconscientemente, sintiendo con plenitud el bulto que tenía él entre las piernas y que había pasado medianamente desapercibido por el grosor de la tela que le había cubierto.

Desde ese momento las caricias se reanudaron con más pasión y audacia.

Harry volvió a recorrer el cuello y los hombros de Yanira de suaves besos, haciéndola suspirar y gemir mientras él seguía acariciando el plano estómago y la cintura y descendía por las caderas, sintiendo la sedosa tela de la única prenda que ella aún vestía, hasta llegar a las firmes y esbeltas piernas, entre las que se colocó con lentos movimientos a la vez que con su boca recorría la fina piel de uno de sus pechos.

Con manos temblorosas atinó a deshacer el nudo del pareo que cubría a la chica y con movimientos torpes se lo quitó, tirándolo al suelo y dejando a Yanira completamente desnuda.

La visión de aquel delicioso cuerpo desnudo casi le hizo perder el control. Apretó entre los puños la sábana de la cama y respiró profundamente antes de trazar un nuevo camino con sus labios desde el cuello al ombligo y luego de vuelta a los hombros.

Ella se retorcía deliciosamente debajo de él, clavándole levemente las uñas en su espalda.

Harry sabía que no iba a poder aguantar mucho más. El tacto de ese cuerpo bajo el suyo, los suspiros y jadeos que escapaban de esos carnosos labios, esas manos jugando con su pelo, revolviéndoselo, esas esbeltas piernas enredándose con las suyas abriéndose para él y dándole paso libre le estaban volviendo loco, llevándole hasta el borde de la locura.

La besó una vez más. Un beso cálido, un beso para pedirle permiso y poder acabar con esa increíble tortura, y para hacerle entender sin necesidad de palabras que si ella no quería, él no continuaría con aquello.

Pero lo que recibió como contestación fueron los amorosos brazos que le abrazaron contra ella y los cálidos labios que le devolvieron el besó con pasión.

Harry intentó ser lo más dulce que fue capaz. Entró en ella con todo el cuidado que pudo reunir, intentando hacerle el menor daño posible. Cuando rompió la barrera y vio el gesto de dolor dibujado en su bello rostro, bajó la cabeza y la besó con ternura y lentitud, intentando distraerla. Los finos dedos entre sus rebeldes mechones, los cuales se habían crispado ante la intrusión en su cuerpo, se relajaron ante el beso, volviendo a acariciar con cariño ese pelo suave y oscuro que tanto le gustaba.

Y mientras la seguía besando, sin ser capaz de despegarse de esos labios, siguió introduciéndose hasta que hubo entrado por completo. Se separó con lentitud, dando un último beso a sus labios, y miró aquellos profundos ojos chocolate. El brillo de placer cariño que vio en ellos le hizo sentir una calidez en su interior que nunca antes había sentido. La bonita sonrisa que ella le dedicó, y el leve movimiento de caderas le instó a empezar a moverse.

La choza pronto se llenó de suspiros y gemidos. Los dos cuerpos sobre la cama se movían acompasados. Los suspiros de placer fugados al lado de su oído, le hicieron a Harry incrementar el ritmo poco a poco, hasta que ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar más y se dejaron llevar por una inmensa e increíble ola de placer.

Intentando regular su respiración, Harry se dejó caer sobre Yanira durante unos momentos, antes de moverse y separarse completamente de ella. Con un suspiro profundo se tumbó en la cama, a su lado, dejando que ésta apoyase la cabeza en su pecho. Un leve movimiento de mano fue suficiente como para hacer aparecer una fina sábana que les cubrió a ambos. Justo antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño, alcanzó a rodear y a abrazar a la chica contra sí y a sentir como ella le daba un pequeño beso en el pecho. Lo siguiente fue la oscuridad de la inconsciencia, con el sonido de los cánticos y de los tambores de fondo.

* * *

El continuo ronroneo en su oído le despertó. Unos largos bigotes le picaban y le hacían cosquillas en la cara. Movió la cara intentando apartarse de la molestia, ocultando la cara entre la sábana y el cuerpo que descansaba relajadamente entre sus brazos.

Harry frunció el ceño, confundido. Se quedó paralizado, esperando que las imágenes del día anterior dejaran de ser escenas difusas y borrosas y tomaran nitidez en su cabeza, terminando de despertar.

Poco a poco fue acordándose de lo que había pasado. Su cara se tornó de un fuerte color rojo, sobretodo cuando Yanira, aún dormida, se movió recargándose en Harry, recordándole que los dos estaban completamente desnudos. Sentía la suave piel de la espalda de ella en su pecho, y sus propios brazos rodeaban aquella fina cintura abrazándola contra él.

Rememoró de nuevo lo ocurrido el día anterior. ¡Pero cómo habían podido terminar así? Era… irreal. Parecía que todo había sido un sueño. Seguro que hubiera creído eso si no hubiera tenido a esa preciosa muchacha entre sus brazos, dándole prueba de que había pasado en verdad.

Respiró profundamente, intentando controlarse y tranquilizarse. Quitó sus brazos de alrededor de Yanira e intentó desenredar sus piernas de las de la chica sin despertarla. Pero ella debió sentirle, porque despertó y se dio la vuelta antes de que Harry pudiera siquiera sentarse en la cama. En cuanto vio que él estaba despierto, sonrió y se abrazó de nuevo a él, impidiéndole que se levantara.

.-Amm… Buenos días, Yanira –le dijo Harry, con la cara completamente roja y sin poder mirarla casi a la cara.

Ella como contestación le miró y sonrió con todo cariño. Acercó su cara a la de Harry y le besó con dulzura en la mejilla, alargando todo lo que pudo el momento. Harry la volvió a sonreír con timidez.

¿Qué se suponía que eran ahora después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior¿Seguían siendo amigos… o eran pareja?

Sintió cómo Yanira volvía a recostarle en la cama. Él la miró confundido, pero ella sólo le sonrió antes de medio tumbarse sobre él y ocultar su rostro en el cuello de Keirk, suspirando con satisfacción cuando notó los brazos de él rodeándola y abrazándola contra él.

Los pensamientos desaparecieron de la cabeza de Harry cuando Yanira se recostó sobre él, decidido a disfrutar de la relajación de la chica entre sus brazos y de la sensación de su piel desnuda contra la de ella.

Entonces… ¿eran pareja?

De pronto, la imagen de Karil apareció en su mente sobresaltándole. Abrió los ojos, sin saber en qué momento los había cerrado, y medio levantó la cabeza mirando a su alrededor, buscando a la chamana. Sin embargo, lo único que encontró fue a Kyrah mirándole desde el suelo a su lado. Y en cuanto fijó sus ojos sobre la nundu, ésta maulló y le volvió a mandar la imagen de Karil a la mente, intentando decirle algo.

.-¿Karil me busca? –le preguntó en un susurro, deseando no levantarse ni separarse de Yanira.

Pero por el maullido con el que le respondió la cachorra, Harry supuso que era eso mismo lo que ocurría.

Gruño, sin querer levantarse. Pero un nuevo maullido y un pequeño bufido de Kyrah le indicó que se diera prisa, y eso mismo fue lo que hizo. Separó con delicadeza a Yanira de él, regalándole un pequeño beso en el cuello antes de levantarse y alcanzar uno de los faldones para vestirse.

Justo antes de salir de la choza se giró y miró a Yanira, descubriendo que había vuelto a dormirse justo encima de donde él había estado acostado.

La luz del sol le deslumbró al salir de su cabaña. Parpadeó repetidamente y se pasó una mano por los ojos, intentando hacer desaparecer los últimos vestigios del sueño que sentía.

Karil le esperaba en la puerta de su vivienda, y en cuanto le vio se rió con picardía.

.-¿Has pasado una buena noche, Keirk?

La cara de Harry adoptó un furioso color rojo al oír a la chamana. Ella, al ver su vergüenza, rió con fuerza y le cogió del brazo para meterlo en su choza.

.-Keirk, no es nada para avergonzarte –le dijo con cariño-. Mientras los dos hayáis disfrutado…

.-No estoy avergonzado –Keirk frunció el ceño, mirando a Karil. Sin embargo el rubor en sus mejillas se mantuvo allí.

La chamana no le respondió. Le miró, conteniendo una nueva carcajada.

.-La verdad es que lamento haberte despertado tan temprano, pero quería hablarte sobre un asunto que llevo pensando desde hace ya un tiempo y ahora es el único momento libre que voy a tener en los próximos días. El pequeño Hylle me necesita durante esta semana y no voy a tener apenas tiempo libre, además que necesito que pienses detenidamente lo que te voy a decir.

Harry asintió con la cabeza con seriedad. Se cruzó de brazos y miró fijamente a la chamana, prestándole toda la atención.

.-Ya hablé con Aka y, aunque, como te puedes imaginar, estuvo un poco reticente al principio, acabó dándome la razón y aceptando la proposición que le hice –Karil se detuvo, asegurándose de que Harry le prestaba atención-. Quiero entrenarte debidamente para que seas el próximo chamán de la tribu.

Ya había soltado la bomba, sólo hacía falta la reacción de Keirk ante la noticia. Y ésta no se hizo esperar.

Keirk abrió los ojos como platos y luego frunció el ceño. Se acarició ausentemente las largas cicatrices de su brazo izquierdo y a continuación se volvió a cruzar de brazos. Fue a hablar, pero Karil se adelantó a él.

.-Y no me digas que eres peligroso para la tribu por tu licantropía, porque ya hemos comprobado que puedes controlar al lobo perfectamente –volvió a callar a Harry, antes de que éste pudiera refutar lo que ella acababa de decir, levantando una mano-. Y sí, lo normal es que sean los ancianos quienes adopten ese título, pero no sería la primera vez que un hombre o una mujer joven tomara ese lugar. Todo va en función de la relación que lleve una persona con los espíritus. Y, para sorpresa de todos, tú, extranjero, estás estrechamente unido a los Antiguos, aunque nadie entienda sus razones.

.-Pero eso significaría quedarme aquí para siempre.

.-Ajá –asintió Karil-. Por eso quiero que te lo pienses bien. Tiene sus ventajas y también sus desventajas, así que piénsatelo bien antes de darme una respuesta.

Harry asintió, comprendiendo todo lo que Karil le había dicho y que la conversación había llegado a su fin, pero justo en el momento en el que iba a salir de la choza, Karil añadió:

.-Eres bienvenido aquí siempre, Keirk, no sólo por el tema de ser chamán o no. Aquí puedes formar esa familia que siempre quisiste.

Los ojos metalizados de Keirk se clavaron en los de Karil, pero ella no pudo leer nada en ellos, no mostraban un solo sentimiento que le ayudara a saber lo que se le pasaba por la cabeza.

Y sin decir una sola palabra más, Harry salió de la choza con Kyrah pegada a sus talones. Sabía que tenía que pensar en lo que Karil le había dicho, pero en ese momento de lo único que tenía ganas era de tumbarse al lado de Yanira y abrazarse a ella.

Por primera vez le daban a elegir lo que prefería para su vida: volver al lado de Voldemort para vengarse de Dumbledore o quedarse allí y formar una familia propia.

Se sintió libre, deliciosamente libre. No tenía unas cadenas a su alrededor que le obligaban a hacer una cosa y otra; podía quedarse allí sin tener que ser chamán o podía marcharse y no volver con Voldemort, perderse en el mundo muggle al otro lado del planeta y olvidarse de toda aquella guerra en la que le habían metido.

Pero en cuanto entró en su propia choza empujó todos sus pensamientos al fondo de su mente.

Observó durante unos momentos el cuerpo desnudo y medio tapado de Yanira en su cama, totalmente relajada y expuesta a él.

Y mientras él se tumbaba al lado de la chica decidió dejar de ser el adolescente que había sido hasta ese momento. Decidió convertirse y comportarse como el hombre que era y nada influiría en sus decisiones.

'_Bueno'_ pensó él a la vez que Yanira le daba un pequeño beso en los labios, _'puede que haya un par de cosas que me ayuden a decidirme.'

* * *

_

Los días y las semanas fueron pasando sin mayores problemas que cazar y construir una nueva choza para el nuevo enlace que se efectuó en la tribu.

La gente se acostumbró rápidamente a ver un lobo acompañado de una nundu paseando por el poblado por las noches, sobretodo en luna llena.

Harry había cogido mucha práctica en eso de convertirse en su lobo interior. También había descubierto la forma de que, cuando se transformara en lobo, conservara la ropa para que cuando se volviera humano no se quedara totalmente desnudo.

Primero había probado dejándose la ropa sobre su pelaje, pero rápidamente había descubierto que era muy incómodo para moverse y le daba mucho calor, así que había practicado hasta que había conseguido que, cada vez que trasmutara, la ropa "desapareciera" hasta que luego volviera a convertirse en humano.

También había descubierto que si pasaba muchos días sin dejar salir al lobo, éste se ponía irritable y algo rebelde en su interior. Podía estar una noche de luna llena sin tener que transformarse, pero se ponía de mal humor y si la luna le daba directamente en su cuerpo le producía un desagradable picor en la piel, como si el pelaje del lobo pugnara por salir de la piel humana.

Aún así, el lobo era muy útil para la protección de la tribu. Las noches que le tocaba guardia, junto unos cuantos hombres y mujeres más, por si acaso a los B.A.T. se les ocurría atacarles, solía pasarlas transformado en lobo, con Kyrah a su lado.

La nundu, en esos meses que habían pasado, había crecido hasta alcanzar con su cabeza la barbilla de Harry. Se había vuelto mucho más ágil, fuerte y rápida, mortal para cualquier presa que tuviera en su punto de mira. Su mente también había ido desarrollándose, haciéndose cada vez más compleja y precisa.

De alguna forma había conseguido aprender el idioma de Harry, y, aunque, por obvias razones, no podía hablar, podía enviarle a su amo palabras sencillas y básicas a su mente para poder comunicarse con él, incluso cuando estaban a bastante distancia una del otro.

Por otro lado, la relación que habían comenzado Yanira y Keirk aquella noche iba viento en popa. Si era posible, Yanira estaba aún más pendiente de Harry que antes y éste intentaba pasar el máximo tiempo posible al día con ella, aunque sólo fuera observándola hacer sus tareas.

Karil solía sonreír enternecida cuando los veía juntos. Llevaba unos meses muy alegre y contenta, sobretodo desde que Harry había decidido permanecer en la tribu y convertirse en chamán.

Las lecciones, que habían comenzado el mismo día en que Keirk le había dado su respuesta, se habían dado con rapidez y eficacia. Le había enseñado la lengua Antigua, los cánticos y cómo llevar a cabo las distintas ceremonias.

Había descubierto con agrado que Keirk tenía una voz grave y templada al cantar, pronunciando las palabras con claridad y sin enredarse, algo que a los espíritus les había agradado en exceso, pues en cada lección, en cuanto Keirk comenzaba a cantar, todos se reunían alrededor de ellos dos para escucharle.

Y ahora, después del más de medio año que llevaba en la tribu, Keirk se sentía a gusto y bien, como si allí, con su peluda cabeza de lobo apoyada sobre las piernas de Yanira mientras ésta le acariciaba por detrás de las orejas, hubiera encontrado su lugar, su hogar, por primera vez.

Se levantó sobre sus cuatro patas y se estiró. Agitó la cabeza y dio un par de pasos por la choza. Deseaba salir a correr por la selva al cobijo de la luz de la luna llena, pero estaba demasiado a gusto dejándose acariciar por Yanira.

Volvió a aproximarse a ella y le dio un lametazo en el cuello, haciéndola reír. Yanira se abrazó a él, sin sentir ningún tipo de miedo debido a su tamaño o a su peligrosidad. No, ese lobo era su pareja, no le iba a hacer ningún daño.

Harry se dejó tirar al suelo con Yanira encima, pero se desembarazó con rapidez de ella y se subió a la cama, moviendo el rabo indicando a la chica que se acercara a él.

Cuando ella lo hizo, los dos se tumbaron en la cama, acurrucándose el uno contra el otro, Yanira acariciándole ausentemente el suave pelaje hasta que se quedó dormida. Harry estuvo mirándola embelesado, con sus ojos metalizados entre verdes y dorados, hasta que el cansancio le venció.

Despertó cuando sintió un movimiento repentino a su lado. Abrió los ojos y se volvió a transformar en hombre.

Yanira se había levantado de pronto y había salido corriendo de la choza, con la mano en el estómago. Harry salió detrás de ella, preocupado. La encontró inclinada al lado de la puerta de la cabaña, vomitando lo poco que contenía su estómago de la cena del día anterior.

.-Yanira –la llamó él-. ¿Te encuentras bien?

La chica tardó en contestar. Harry la sujetó por detrás, apartándole el pelo de la cara y sosteniéndola hasta que se tranquilizó y dejó de devolver.

.-¿Estás bien? –repitió, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella le sonrió con algo de vergüenza y timidez, pero asintió cubriéndose la boca. Harry le alcanzó la cantimplora del agua, con la que se enjuagó para quitarse el mal sabor de boca.

.-¿Seguro que estás bien? –le volvió a preguntar. Como contestación recibió un delicioso beso en los labios, un beso que él se apresuró a corresponder. Aún así, su preocupación no disminuyó.

Horas después, luego de la lección con Karil, la acompañó hasta su choza, ayudándola a llevar los trastos que habían utilizado.

.-Karil, estoy preocupado por Yanira –le confesó una vez estuvieron dentro de la cabaña de la chamana.

.-¿Qué le ocurre? –le preguntó Karil, mirándole preocupada.

.-Lleva unos días vomitando, sobre todo por la mañana –le dijo-. Ella parece que no le da importancia, pero a mí me preocupa.

.-¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?

.-Unos días, no sé exactamente cuántos –Keirk se encogió de hombros-. Ella cree que no me he dado cuenta, pero sí lo he hecho.

Karil se pasó una mano por la barbilla, pensativa, pero luego, cuando miró de nuevo a Harry, se podía observar en sus ojos un brillo de entendimiento y satisfacción.

.-No te preocupes, Harry –le dijo, guiñándole un ojo-. No creo que le pase nada malo. Ahora cuando la veas dile que se pase por aquí¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió, aunque aún confuso, sin entender qué era lo que pasaba ni porqué Karil parecía tan contenta. A pesar de ello, prefirió no comentar nada y se dirigió hacia su cabaña a buscar a Yanira.

Los siguientes días, por la mañana, Harry abrazaba por detrás a Yanira, sosteniéndola y consolándola después de vomitar durante varios minutos sin entender qué era lo que le pasaba a su chica. Karil le había dicho que no era nada malo, pero él no podía evitar seguir preocupándose por su chica. Pero después, cada vez que ella le besaba o se acurrucaba contra él después de hacer el amor y veía sus ojos brillantes llenos de ilusión, intentaba convencerse de que nada malo ocurría. Al final, lo había conseguido.

* * *

El suave y relajante sonido del canto de Fawkes resonaba por todo el despacho, tranquilizando al viejo hombre que leía frenético los pergaminos que sostenía en sus manos.

Bufó al leer el último informe y lo tiró al fuego de forma brusca, enfadado por lo que acababa de leer.

Ocho meses habían pasado. Ocho meses y medio, con más exactitud, desde que Harry Potter había conseguido sortear sus defensas y había huido a ni Merlín sabía dónde. Nadie sabía dónde se había metido, nadie sabía a dónde había ido, nadie sabía lo que estaba haciendo y nadie lo había visto.

Había desaparecido por completo, como si la mismísima tierra se lo hubiera tragado.

Suspiró frustrado y se pasó una mano por sus cansados ojos azules. Debería irse a dormir ya, era muy tarde y hasta él necesitaba descansar.

Sin embargo, las llamas verdes que se encendieron en la chimenea le hicieron olvidar sus pensamientos. Se quedó sentado en la silla, esperando a que el misterioso visitante hiciera acto de presencia.

.-Alicia –sonrió Dumbledore en cuanto la vio salir-, qué agradable sorpresa.

Alicia Harding, cabeza de los B.A.T., se alzaba orgullosa delante de la chimenea por la que acababa de salir, con una sonrisa de arrogancia y superioridad en la cara que sorprendió al viejo director. Harding no era una mujer que dejase ver sus sentimientos, por muy complacida que se sintiera.

.-Muy buenas noches, Albus.

.-Te veo muy contenta, Alicia. ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Si era posible, la sonrisa se acentuó aún más en el rostro de la mujer.

.-Los encontramos, Albus. Ya sabemos el sitio exacto en donde se encuentra la última tribu.

Albus se levantó de la silla, sonriendo tan ampliamente como lo hacía la mujer.

.-¿Cuándo atacaréis?

.-Mañana… al anochecer.

* * *

Besó el cuello que se le ofrecía frente a él, abrazando por la cintura aquel seductor y embriagante cuerpo que le tenía completamente loco. Sonrió cuando oyó el gemido que sacó de aquellos carnosos labios.

Los besos pasaron del cuello hasta los hombros sin interrumpirse. Con una mano acarició el estómago de su chica hasta llegar al vientre, sacándole unas breves risas.

Fue entonces la primera vez que lo notó. El vientre no estaba plano, como siempre lo había estado, sino que tenía una leve redondez, una leve curva que apenas se notaba, pero que allí estaba.

Estrechó aquel cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo la suave piel desnuda de su espalda contra su pecho. Ella abrazó a su vez los brazos que la arropaban por la cintura, cerrando los ojos y relajándose ante los dulces besos que estaba recibiendo.

Harry sonrió. Cómo no hacerlo. Se sentía feliz, de un modo como nunca antes se había sentido.

¿Había sido así como se había sentido su padre al tener a su madre entre sus brazos¿Tan feliz como se sentía él? Tener abrazada contra ti a la mujer que amabas era… impresionante.

A veces le costaba recordar que sólo tenía dieciséis años, que apenas era un adolescente. Más bien se sentía como un adulto, sobretodo desde que se levantaba con Yanira a su lado y abrazada a él, como si estuvieran casados.

En ese momento, la chica se movió entre sus brazos y se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y luego besarlo con pasión, enredando sus finos dedos entre los cabellos de Keirk.

Harry estuvo tentado de volver a hacerle el amor aquella noche, pero Karil le había ordenado levantarse antes del amanecer para enseñarle un nuevo ritual, y aunque deseó por una vez desobedecer a la chamana, sabía que no podía hacerlo. Y, por desgracia, estaba a punto de amanecer.

Besó por última vez a Yanira y la miró a los ojos, observando aquellos orbes color chocolate que tanto le gustaban, antes de levantarse de la cama. Dejó a la chica allí tumbada, cubierta por la fina sábana, y con una suave sonrisa pintada en sus carnosos labios.

Se vistió con uno de los faldones que había amontonados en un rincón. Luego, intentando no mirar el seductor cuerpo de Yanira, salió de la choza, dirigiéndose al claro.

Karil ya se encontraba allí, esperándole, con un cuenco lleno de pintura azul en sus manos.

La lección, como normalmente ocurría, terminó a media mañana. Todo el poblado se había levantado ya y hacía sus quehaceres diarios.

De pronto Kyrah apareció a su lado. La nundu solía dormir en un rincón de su cabaña hasta bien entrada la mañana, a veces incluso hasta la tarde, y solía buscar cualquier lugar fresco para tumbarse allí y esperar a que se ocultara un poco el sol para salir a cazar.

Por eso, cuando aquel día, Kyrah le empezó a empujar con su cabeza en la espalda, llevándole hacia la cabaña, asustó a Keirk.

.-¿Le ha pasado algo a Yanira? –le preguntó, totalmente preocupado.

La nundu, en contestación, le mandó la imagen de Yanira sentada en el suelo y con los ojos cerrados en la puerta de su choza. Aquello fue lo único que necesitó Harry para salir corriendo hacia su cabaña.

Tal y como había visto en la imagen de Kyrah, Yanira se encontraba sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en una de las paredes de la choza y los ojos cerrados, respirando profunda y pausadamente. Una de sus manos se encontraba posada en su vientre y la otra en su frente, secándose el sudor.

.-¡Yanira! –exclamó Harry, intentando no levantar mucho la voz.

Cuando estuvo junto a ella pudo observar que todo su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente. Cerca de allí había un charco con vómito.

Keirk quiso golpearse la cabeza contra el suelo. No había estado allí para sostenerla si le volvían aquellas ganas de vomitar que ella tenía últimamente. No había estado allí para apartarla el pelo de la frente ni para consolarla abrazándola contra su pecho.

.-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó suavemente, cogiéndola en brazos para meterla en la cabaña.

Ella se abrazó a él, pasándole ambos brazos por el cuello y ocultando la cara en uno de sus hombros. Suspiró contenta y satisfecha al sentir esos fuertes brazos rodeándola, sintiéndose ya por fin protegida y segura. Dejó que él la tumbara en la cama, pero no quitó sus brazos de su cuello, obligándole a tumbarse junto a ella. Cuando Harry volvió a repetir la pregunta, Yanira sonrió con suavidad y asintió, recostándose sobre el cuerpo de su pareja.

.-Kyrah, ve a buscar a Karil y tráela –le ordenó Keirk a la nundu, abrazando a Yanira y dándole un pequeño beso en la frente.

Karil no tardó mucho en llegar. Entró en la cabaña seguida por Kyrah y se detuvo al otro lado de la cama, al lado de Yanira.

.-Keirk, por favor¿puedes esperar a fuera? –le pidió, posando una mano sobre la frente de la chica.

Harry vaciló antes de obedecerla. No quería dejar a su chica, quería permanecer junto a ella, pero cuando Yanira le besó con brevedad en los labios y le liberó de su abrazo, se levantó y se sentó fuera de la choza, al lado de la puerta, haciendo desaparecer con un movimiento de su mano el vómito que aún permanecía allí.

La nundu se sentó a su lado y frotó su cabeza contra uno de sus brazos, buscando que él la acariciara e intentando darle algo de apoyo. Comenzó a ronronear cuando sintió la tibia mano de su amo rascándole por detrás de las orejas.

.-No le pasa nada malo a Yanira¿verdad, Kyrah? –le preguntó Keirk, buscando en esos sobrenaturales ojos violetas una respuesta sincera y afirmativa. Necesita que alguien le confirmara que nada malo iba a pasar, que todo, por primera vez, iría bien, aunque fuera un animal quien se lo dijera.

'_Pero no es un animal normal'_ recordó, viendo aquellos ojos violetas veteados de azul y ámbar.

.-Keirk –una voz grave le llamó frente a él. Harry levantó la mirada, descubriendo que quien le había llamado había sido Aka. Cuando el jefe estuvo seguro de que el joven mago le estaba prestando atención, siguió hablando-: recuerda que hoy te toca a ti ir a cazar. Las reservas de la última caza empiezan a agotarse.

.-Sí, Aka –contestó Harry medio ausente, más atento a lo que ocurría dentro de su choza que al jefe-, no te preocupes.

.-Keirk, no te olvides –le repitió con voz dura, sabiendo que Keirk le había escuchado sólo a medias.

Harry asintió como única respuesta, volviendo a fijar los ojos sobre la tela que servía de puerta a la choza.

Intentaba escuchar lo que decía Karil allí dentro, para algo tenía oídos de lobo, mucho más desarrollados que los humanos, pero, al parecer, la chamana había colocado un hechizo silenciador alrededor de la cabaña para que Harry no escuchara lo que decía ella dentro.

Eso sólo ponía más nervioso a Harry. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba que no podía enterarse de nada?

.-No te pongas nervioso, Keirk, que ya te dije que no es nada malo –le dijo la chamana, saliendo por fin de la choza y colocándose frente a Harry.

.-¿Qué es lo que le pasa a Yanira? –susurró con impaciencia, poniéndose en pie y clavando sus ojos verdes metalizados sobre los oscuros de la mujer, pidiéndole sinceridad y franqueza.

.-Keirk –acarició con una de sus arrugadas manos la mejilla lozana del hombre joven-, ya te dije que no te preocupes. Es normal que Yanira vomite y se maree en el estado en el que está.

.-Pero qué estado es ése.

.-Aún no puedes saberlo. Sólo preocúpate de estar el máximo tiempo posible cerca de Yanira y no dejes que haga mucho esfuerzo o coger cosas pesadas¿de acuerdo?

Harry afirmó con firmeza, dispuesto a obedecer a la chamana al pie de la letra.

En cuanto Karil se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a su propia choza, él se apresuró a volver al lado de su chica.

* * *

Olisqueó unas raíces con su aguda nariz y siguió corriendo hacia el norte. Iba detrás de una presa que se le había escapado por muy poco.

Kyrah se movía a su lado, casi pegada a él. Su tamaño ya le superaba estando transformado en lobo, como en ese momento.

La luna creciente se elevaba orgullosa en el oscuro cielo, apenas iluminando la copa de los árboles. Sus rayos no llegaban al suelo por donde se movía Harry. Éste debía agradecer a sus sentidos de licántropo el no toparse a cada momento con las raíces, rocas o troncos.

Al final, después de unos minutos, encontró al desdichado animal, medio oculto tras unos densos matorrales. Observaba todo a su alrededor con sus aterrados ojillos oscuros, el instinto avisándole de un inminente peligro.

El lobo se transformó de nuevo en humano, ocultándose tras unas enormes raíces y encogiéndose para que el animal no le viera.

Harry cogió con una de sus manos la lanza, equilibrándola con su cuerpo, dispuesto a lanzarla para matar a su presa. Kyrah se situó a su lado, plegando las orejas hacia atrás contra el cráneo y sin apartar sus ojos del animal, preparada para ir a por ella en cuanto su amo le matara.

Pero, justo en el momento en el que Harry iba a lanzar su arma, la repentina aparición del espíritu a su lado le detuvo.

Keirk frunció el ceño, sintiendo cómo su corazón comenzaba a latir con una velocidad alarmante al comprender que el espíritu sólo aparecía a su lado para avisarle de problemas y de sucesos que le atañían directamente. Hacía semanas que no percibía su presencia, que no iba a avisarle. Solía enviar las imágenes de lo que presenciaba por todo el mundo a Kyrah, aprovechando que una parte de su ser estaba en su interior, para que ésta se lo transmitiera a Keirk.

Por eso, cuando sintió aquella poderosa presencia a su lado, Keirk supo que algo extremadamente horrible había pasado.

No bien terminó de pensar eso cuando nuevas imágenes invadieron su cabeza. Fuego, cuerpos muertos o agonizantes en el suelo, sangre por todos lados…

La respiración se le congeló en el pecho, sus ojos se le nublaron y sus manos comenzaron a sudar, sujetando cada vez con más fuerza la lanza entre sus manos. Todo por el terror que impregnó cada célula de su ser.

No se lo pensó dos veces. Dio media vuelta convirtiéndose en lobo y todo lo rápido que pudo con sus fuertes patas corrió de vuelta al poblado.

Casi volaba sobre las rocas y las raíces, saltando los obstáculos con tanta facilidad que parecían que eran meras quimeras los enormes troncos y las enrevesadas raíces, haciendo parecer que sus grandes patas apenas tocaban el suelo. Las ramas le azotaban en el rostro y le arañaban el cuerpo cubierto por el denso pelaje oscuro.

La imagen que vio cuando tuvo el poblado ante sus ojos fue mucho peor que las imágenes que el espíritu le había transmitido a la mente.

Había cadáveres por doquier, inmensos charcos de sangre impregnando el suelo, el fuego destruía las chozas fabricadas con ramas, con aterrorizados gritos saliendo de su interior.

Los niños pequeños intentaban correr hacia la selva, huyendo de la masacre, deseando salvarse, pero siendo detenidos por hombres vestido con túnicas oscuras con un murciélago en la espalda, que les cogían del brazo con brusquedad y los tiraban al suelo, sin sentir la menor compasión por esas pequeñas personitas.

Sus padres intentaban luchar contra ellos, pelear para que al menos sus hijos se salvaran, para que aquellos monstruos no les pusieran las manos encima. Pero eran unos seres invencibles, unos horribles demonios.

Ante los ojos horrorizados de Keirk, una figura ataviada con una túnica entre verde y marrón, con un murciélago estampado en la espalda y con la capucha ocultando los rasgos de su monstruosa cara, atacó a un pequeño niño que no debía de tener ni tres años. Le sujetó de la nuca con su horrible mano, y con la otra, de un seco movimiento, le partió el cuello.

El crujido de las frágiles y tiernas vértebras le llegó con espantosa claridad a los oídos de Keirk a través de los gritos y los llantos aterrorizados.

Los B.A.T. habían llegado al poblado.

* * *

Sí… ya… más de mes y medio esperando para… esto… :S Bueno, al menos, en recompensa, fue un capítulo largo, no? _Patry huye de los tomatazos de los lectores_

Y qué tal el lemon? Os gustó? No seáis muy duros, por fa, fue el primero que escribí y le tengo cariño…

Para quien les guste Crónicas Vampíricas y que no les importe el slash, publiqué un x-over de Harry Potter y los vampiritos. Para quien se lo quiera leer o le dé curiosidad, encontrará el link en mi profile, que aquí no se permite publicar nada de Anne Rice :S.

Intentaré tener el siguiente capítulo para dentro de dos semanas, pero no prometo nada. Los piiiiiiiiiii de los profesores me han llenado de deberes hasta el c… para esta Semana Santa y no es que precisamente mi inspiración esté en el mejor de sus momentos :( :S

Y muchísimas gracias a los que me dejaron review! Ya sabéis, mi cerebro funciona gracias a los comentarios, así que por favor, dejad muchos!

Euge, Nora, Pau, aquí tenéis el capítulo que tanto queríais. Ale, pesadas, ya estáis contentas?

Besotes a todos!

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_


	30. Capítulo 29

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y sus personajes son propiedad de J. K. Rowling. Esta historia está escrita sin ánimo de lucro.

**_Dedicado con cariño a NorixBlack, que ayer fue su cumple! Felicidades, wapa!_**

_**A REFUGIO EN LA OSCURIDAD**_

**_Capítulo 29_**

El odio se apoderó de él. Ver cómo aquel pequeño cuerpecito caía al suelo, desmadejado y sin vida, con los ojos vidriosos y vacíos, fue más de lo que pudo soportar.

Sus ojos perdieron su verde característico para volverse totalmente dorados. Sus colmillos crecieron un poco más si cabe y un furioso y ronco gruñido salió desde su pecho, oyéndose a varios metros a su alrededor.

Aquel monstruo encapuchado le oyó. Se giró para mirarle, aterrorizándose al ver al lobo gruñéndole y enseñándole los largos colmillos.

Le mandó una maldición con la varita que le impactó en el rostro, pero, debido a su licantropía, para Harry fue como si se tratara de una simple ráfaga de viento. Ni siquiera parpadeó. Le siguió mirando con sus amenazantes ojos dorados hasta que, tomándole por sorpresa, saltó sobre él.

Harry no fue capaz de controlar al lobo; tampoco lo intentó. Dejó que su parte de lobo tomara por un momento el control total del cuerpo, y ni siquiera sintió un poco de lástima cuando cayó sobre aquel demonio. Y mucho menos cuando hincó sus colmillos en aquel cuello, desgarrando los músculos y las arterias.

No se detuvo allí a ver como aquel hombre se desangraba y se ahogaba en su propia sangre. Salió corriendo, con Kyrah a su lado, atacando a todo integrante de los B.A.T. que encontró. Más de una vez estuvo a punto de sentir el frío filo de plata de alguno de los demonios que descubrieron lo que era e intentaron matarlo para que no siguiera atacando a sus compañeros, pero Kyrah se encargó con facilidad de ellos, haciéndoles aspirar su mortífero aliento o atacándolos con sus mortales colmillos y sus letales garras.

Keirk se dirigió rápidamente hacia su cabaña, deseando que Yanira hubiera tenido la misma suerte que había tenido las veces anteriores y hubiera podido escapar.

Pero al parecer, su suerte había desaparecido.

Cuando Harry consiguió ver su cabaña, su odio y su miedo se incrementaron hasta límites insospechados.

Dos figuras encapuchadas mantenían sujeta a Yanira por la espalda retorciéndole los brazos. Otra figura se encontraba frente a ella, riéndose de los intentos de Yanira por soltarse. De pronto, sacó la varita y apuntó a Yanira. La maldición que le envió la golpeó en el abdomen, haciéndola gritar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Los hombres la dejaron caer al suelo, dándole un golpe en la cabeza y riendo al verla retorciéndose en el suelo de dolor.

Keirk corrió hacia ellos con toda la rapidez que le daban sus fuertes patas, pero no llegó a tiempo para cogerles. Antes de que los B.A.T. se desaparecieran, llegó a ver los fríos ojos de la figura que había atacado a su chica, las duras facciones de su rostro y su sonrisa arrogante y altiva, orgullosa de lo que había hecho.

De pronto, justo al mismo tiempo en el que llegaba al lado de Yanira y se convertía en hombre para cogerla ente sus brazos, el poblado se quedó en un total silencio.

Los B.A.T. habían desaparecido del poblado.

* * *

Volvió a observar los planos que tenía entre sus manos. En ellos estaban plasmados los callejones Diagon y Knockturn, el pueblo de Hogsmeade, Hogwarts y numerosos sitios más, tanto muggles como mágicos. 

Se frotó los cansados ojos con una mano, conteniendo un bostezo. Debía terminar aquello primero, ya descansaría luego.

Parpadeó con rapidez y repetidamente intentando ahuyentar el sueño. Pero, aún así, los ojos se le cerraban; los párpados le pesaban demasiado.

Justo a punto de dejarse llevar por el dulce sueño, un estruendo en la entrada de la casa le despejó y le hizo levantarse de la silla de un salto. Salió de la cocina y se dirigió rápidamente hacia la puerta con los gritos de la señora Black escuchándose de fondo.

Sus ojos dorados brillaron cuando vio a la culpable de tanto revuelo. Aquel pelo rosa chicle era inconfundible.

Se apresuró a ayudar a la mujer a tapar el horrible retrato de la señora de la casa.

.-Uff… gracias, Remus –le agradeció Tonks, con su mítica sonrisa en los labios y un ligero rubor de vergüenza en sus mejillas.

.-Deberías mirar por donde vas, Nym –le dijo Lupin con el cariño impregnando cada palabra, la mismo tiempo que recogía el paragüero con el que siempre se tropezaba la mujer.

.-Esa cosa horrible me tiene manía –se quejó ella, con un gracioso puchero en su cara-. No es mi culpa¡siempre se pone en medio!

Lupin se rió y negó con la cabeza. Fue a decir algo, pero los labios de su novia sobre los suyos se lo impidieron.

.-Estaba deseando hacer eso –le confesó la mujer, apenas sin separarse del hombre, sonriendo con travesura.

Él correspondió a su sonrisa, observando aquellos infantiles ojos oscuros. Sí, infantiles, como su forma de ser, fresca y alegre como una niña, con una energía inagotable y una alegría imborrable.

Caminaron hacia la cocina cogidos de la cintura, charlando amenamente. Tonks se recargaba sobre el hombre lobo riendo, hasta que entró en la cocina y vio todo el lío que tenía él en la mesa.

.-¿Y todo esto? –le preguntó, cogiendo uno de los mapas y observando las marcas que Remus había dibujado en él.

.-Albus me pidió que planeara una estrategia para proteger todos esos sitios –contestó, con una sonrisa cansada. Le tendió una taza de café recién preparado y se sentó en su sitio con otra taza para él entre las manos.

En ese momento, Tonks se fijó en la exhausta apariencia de su pareja, viendo las profundas ojeras que rodeaban sus ojos dorados, sus hombros caídos y su cara demacrada.

.-Remus¿te encuentras bien? –se preocupó, levantándose y acercándose al hombre lobo, agachándose a su lado.

Él sonrió con cansancio y con cariño. Intentó mentir y decir que estaba bien, pero no fue capaz.

.-No te preocupes, Nym. Sólo estoy un poco cansado. Terminaré esto y me iré a la cama.

.-¿Y cuánto te queda?

Aunque preguntó, no esperó a que él respondiera. Cogió los mapas y los observó, mirando aquellos mapas que estaban señalados y los que no. De estos últimos había al menos el doble que los que estaban marcados.

.-¡Te quedan todos estos? –exclamó, mirando penetrantemente a Remus.

Como única respuesta recibió un encogimiento de hombros.

.-Lupin, a la cama ahora mismo –ordenó, cogiéndole de la mano y tirando de él hasta que consiguió ponerle en pie.

.-Nym, tengo que terminar esto para mañana.

.-Pues lo siento, pero la luna llena es dentro de poco y necesitas descansar.

Remus dejó que ella le guiara, siguiéndola con docilidad y disfrutando al ver a alguien preocupándose por él y cuidándole de forma tan desinteresada, disfrutando del suave tacto de la mano femenina envolviendo la suya, más grande y áspera.

De pronto, una extraña sensación le invadió el pecho y el corazón se le paralizó. Se llevó una mano al pecho y se detuvo, intentando regular la respiración que en un momento se le había agitado. Sentía una frialdad gélida recorrer su cuerpo y el miedo comenzó a abrirse paso en su mente.

Cerró lo ojos, intentando descubrir la causa por la cual sentía aquella frialdad. Sintió al lobo en su interior, retorciéndose incómodo.

Su instinto le avisaba de que algo había pasado, algo malo. Y lo que era peor, tenía que ver con su cachorro, con Harry. Harry estaba sufriendo, Harry lo estaba masando mas, muy mal, lo suficiente como para que el lobo lo advirtiera y le avisara.

.-¡Remus! Remus¿qué te pasa? –oyó que Tonks le preguntaba.

Su respiración seguía agitada y parecía que cada vez iba a más. La frialdad de su pecho también fue aumentando, convirtiéndose casi en dolorosa.

.-Harry… -susurró, con la voz ronca-. A Harry le ocurre algo malo.

Un gemido angustiado salió de sus labios. Sus piernas se tambalearon y él estuvo a punto de caer, pero Tonks consiguió sostenerle.

.-Venga, Remus, vamos a la cama, allí podrás tumbarte y descansar.

Pero Lupin no la escuchaba. Apenas sintió cuándo ella le empujó, llevándole a su habitación y haciéndolo tumbarse en la cama.

Su dolor en el pecho se incrementaba, sin detenerse en ningún momento. Sentía como su corazón se congelaba y sus pulmones se llenaban de aire frío. Respiraba con agitación y había empezado a sudar.

De repente, el dolor se le incrementó aún más de golpe, haciéndole arquearse sobre la cama y soltar un espantoso grito. Cerró con fuerza los ojos y arrugó el ceño, intentando contener el dolor, intentando que sus fuerzas no le abandonaran.

Y todo cesó. El dolor desapareció, la congelación en sus pulmones se derritió y el lobo quedó en silencio. Sin embargo, la certeza de que algo horrible había pasado no se esfumó. El lobo lo sentía, él lo sentía.

Sus ojos se le aguaron. Un profundo sollozo nació desde lo más hondo de su pecho.

.-¿Remus? –le llamó Tonks, sentada a su lado y cogiéndole de una mano.

Él la miró, sus ojos dorados brillantes por las lágrimas.

.-Harry… -volvió a llamar él, con la voz rota-. Harry… no…

.-¿Qué le pasó, Remus?

.-Murió…

* * *

La angustia le invadía por completo. Todo su cuerpo temblaba incontrolablemente. Una fina capa de sudor le cubría, haciéndole sentir escalofríos. 

.-Yanira… -susurró, apretando el cuerpo que sostenía entre sus brazos contra su pecho-… Yanira, despierta…

L pasó una mano por la cara, apartando un mechón de pelo que caía descuidadamente sobre sus ojos cerrados y acariciando con dedos gentiles sus labios y sus mejillas.

Aquellas caricias debieron surtir efecto, pues unos preciosos ojos color chocolate se abrieron y le observaron con un brillo de dolor en ellos.

.-Yanira –volvió a llamarla, sonriendo con alivio al verla despierta. La besó en la frente-. Vamos, Yanira, tenemos que irnos.

Se fue a poner de pie con la chica entre sus brazos, pero se quedó paralizado cuando con una mano tocó un líquido extraño en la cabeza de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron con horror al ver la mancha roja que pintaba sus dedos.

Sangre.

Intentó no perder la calma y movió con mucho cuidado la cabeza de Yanira hasta que vio la enorme herida que uno de los B.A.T. le había causado muy cerca de la nuca. Respiró profundamente y empezó a susurrar hechizos, queriendo parar la hemorragia.

Pero, por alguna razón fuera del entendimiento de Keirk, ni la herida se cerraba ni dejaba de sangrar.

Maldijo entre dientes. Oyó a Yanira llorar con desconsuelo entre sus brazos. La miró a los ojos, intentando descubrir porqué estaba así; ella nunca se había quejado cuando se había hecho alguna herida. Vio como ella giraba los ojos hacia su propio cuerpo y con mano vacilante y temblorosa se acariciaba el vientre. Keirk siguió el movimiento de esa mano, confundido, hasta que de repente apreció la enorme mancha roja que había en la túnica de ella entre sus piernas.

Se quedó sin respiración y su corazón se le detuvo cuando el entendimiento llegó a su cerebro. Volvió a mirar a Yanira a los ojos, buscando la respuesta a aquello que se estaba temiendo, deseando que fuera mentira.

Pero aquella desoladora tristeza que pudo ver en los ojos de su chica le demostró que su deducción no estaba equivocada.

Yanira se había quedado embarazada.

Por eso los vómitos matutinos, por eso los mareos y la debilidad que había sufrido durante cortos periodos de tiempo. Por eso el brillo feliz que había visto en sus ojos, por eso esa sonrisa luminosa que había tenido durante las últimas semanas.

Pero ese niño ya no llegaría a nacer. Keirk lo sabía sólo con ver los ojos tristes de Yanira y esa mancha de sangre en su túnica.

Darse cuenta de ello le golpeó con fuerza. Sus ojos se le aguaron y las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

Se abrazó con fuerza a Yanira, ocultando la cara en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro. Le susurró palabras consoladoras al oído, escuchando los sollozos que escapaban de aquellos carnosos labios y que le acongojaban el corazón.

Entonces, Yanira comenzó a temblar entre sus brazos. No eran los temblores del llanto y de los sollozos, eran escalofríos de dolor y de frío.

Sintió que ella le ponía una mano en la cabeza, acariciándole los negros cabellos e instándole a levantar la cabeza y mirarla.

Keirk la miró con lo ojos aguados. Con una mano se apartó las lágrimas y fue entonces cuando vio el dolor pintado en sus bellas facciones, vio su temblor y vio el miedo en sus ojos.

.-Yanira¿qué te pasa? –le preguntó, con la voz temblorosa y totalmente aterrado. Le acarició la cara, notando una extraña frialdad que iba adueñándose de su cuerpo-. ¿Ya… Yanira?

Ella bajó la mano hasta que la posó en su mejilla, rozando con sus dedos los labios de Harry. Con un pequeño empuje, y mirando por última vez aquellos ojos verdes que tanto le gustaban, aprisionó sus labios con los suyos, besándole con pasión, dejando caer más lágrimas por sus mejillas. Harry notó la desesperación con la que ella le besó, así como también sintió la despedida que llevaba implícita, como si le estuviera dando un agridulce adiós.

Él correspondió con fiereza, atrayéndola hacia sí con mucha fuerza, como si quisiera que los dos se fundieran en uno solo, como si quisiera hacer todo lo posible y más para que ella no se fuera, para que no le abandonara, como dolorosamente sentía que iba a pasar.

De pronto, aquellos carnosos labios dejaron de moverse bajo los suyos. El cuerpo entre sus brazos quedó quieto, relajado.

Harry levantó la cabeza y miró a Yanira. Vio sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos, sus brazos caídos e inmóviles y su respiración inexistente.

Vio la muerte entre sus brazos.

Gritó. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Gritó todo su dolor.

Le habían vuelto a arrebatar a su familia.

Volvió a abrazarse a aquel cuerpo inanimado, al cuerpo de aquélla que apenas unos breves minutos antes le había besado con todo el amor que sentía, sin temor ya a hacerla daño. Posó una mano en aquel vientre en donde hasta hacia unos pocos minutos había albergado una pequeña vida que no había llegado a poder observar la luz del sol.

Con la cara oculta entre el abundante pelo de Yanira no vio la intensa luz blanca que envolvió el vientre de la chica y que se apagó apenas un segundo después.

Él siguió llorando, disfrutando de los últimos momentos que tenía para disfrutar de esa familia que había podido tener y que había perdido de aquella monstruosa forma.

* * *

Frescas gotas de agua caían sobre su rostro. Su largo pelo cobrizo oscuro ondeaba al viento que hacía aquel día. Sus ojos penetrantemente azules miraron la cascada junto a la cual estaba sentada, maravillándose por las formas que se creaban en el agua al caer desde aquella altura. 

Suspiró y se pasó sus finas manos por el pelo, sujetándolo con una goma y colocándoselo sobre uno de sus hombros.

Qué tranquilidad sentía al estar allí sentada, al lado de la cascada y oculta bajo las ramas de aquel frondoso sauce llorón.

Se rió al recordar la última broma que les había hecho a sus jefes. ¿Ellos querían permanecer con el culo a salvo sentados en sus sillas sin querer ayudar a su protegido? Bueno, pues ahora se podían asegurar que iban a tener el culo a salvo pegado a sus sillas, no se podían quejar.

Seguro que la estaban buscando. Bueno, pies que siguieran perdiendo el tiempo; sólo su madre podía imaginarse dónde estaba, y ella no abriría la boca.

Se recostó sobre el tronco del árbol y suspiró, cerrando los ojos y llevándose las rodillas al pecho rodeándolas con los brazos. Le encantaría que Harry estuviera allí con ella, que la abrazara con tanto carió como abrazaba a aquella chica con la que vivía en la selva.

Pero, por desgracia, su protegido no estaba allí; ni siquiera podría pisar aquel mundo ni una sola vez en su vida. Y lo que era peor, ni siquiera sabía quién era ella.

Y fue así, mientras pensaba en su protegido, recordaba sus impresionantes ojos verdes y su rebelde pelo negro, cuando su intuición le indicó que Harry estaba en peligro.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y echó a correr hacia la casa. Hizo oídos sordos a las llamadas de sus jefes y de su madre. Lo único que le importaba era llegar a su habitación y descubrir qué le pasaba a su protegido. Tocó con impaciencia y nerviosismo la extraña sustancia de la vasija.

Prontamente su habitación reflejó la selva en la que se encontraba Harry. Había cadáveres por todas partes, la sangre encharcaba el suelo, el fuego ardía destruyendo las chozas y los últimos gritos y llantos impregnaban el ambiente.

Y allí, en medio de la habitación, una pareja se besaba con pasión, una pareja joven en donde el chico sostenía entre sus brazos a la chica, apretándola contra él para no dejar que ella se fuera.

Pero a Aydun sólo le bastó ver a la chica para saber que se iba a ir sin poder evitarlo. Yanira había perdido mucha sangre, demasiada, era imposible que sobreviviera.

Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas que cayeron con fuerza por sus mejillas en cuanto esa chica quedó totalmente relajada. Se tapó los oídos y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando el chico alzó la cabeza y gritó desgarradoramente al ver que su chica acababa de morir entre sus labios.

Aydun lloró y sollozó, deseando hacer algo por su protegido, pero nadie era capaz de devolverle la vida a los muertos.

Y de pronto, vio a través de sus párpados la intensa luz que envolvió el vientre de Yanira. Abrió los ojos, viendo con claridad los últimos resquicios de la luz. Se quedó paralizada.

Sabía lo que eso significaba. Era lo que le había pasado a su madre cuando había muerto.

Echó una última mirada a Harry, que lloraba abrazado a Yanira como nunca antes lo había hecho, y mordiéndose el labio inferior salió de su habitación. Recorrió los pasillos con rapidez, bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y, al llegar al sótano, abrió la puerta de golpe y sin llamar.

Las dos mujeres que se encontraban allí la miraron con reprobación, pero ella no les hizo caso. Buscó con ojos ansiosos por toda la habitación hasta que un brillo blanco en un rincón le llamó la atención. Se aproximó a él, seguida por las dos señoras, y cuando lo tuve frente a ella vio una bolsa transparente, elevada en el aire, de un extraño material, y en su interior, rodeado por un líquido, descansaba un pequeño ser de unos pocos centímetros de tamaño.

Aydun sonrió entre lágrimas, y se hizo una firme promesa. Cuidaría de aquel pequeño ser, cuidaría del pequeño hijo de su protegido, y no permitiría que nadie le hiciera daño.

* * *

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo llorando, cuánto tiempo estuvo abrazado al cuerpo de su chica. No quería separarse de ella, no quería alzar la cabeza para descubrir así que toda esa pesadilla era real, no un mal sueño, como deseaba creer. 

Pero cuando sus lágrimas se agotaron y se secaron tuvo que separarse del cuerpo inanimado de Yanira.

Cualquiera que hubiera visto a Keirk en ese estado hubiera salido corriendo, huyendo de él. Sus ojos verdes habían perdido su color esmeralda metalizado y se habían transformado en un color dorado, sus colmillos habían crecido levemente, haciéndose más puntiagudos y algo más largos, y eso, junto con su ceño fruncido y su mirada amenazadora, le daba un aspecto impresionantemente aterrador.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre la silenciosa presencia del espíritu sobre Kyrah, que le miraba con las orejas pegadas al cráneo. Keirk entrecerró los ojos y de su garganta salió un gruñido ronco y gutural, elevando el labio superior, enseñando las puntas de sus colmillos.

.-¿Por qué no los ayudasteis? –preguntó con una voz muy ronca, impregnando cada palabra de odio y enfado-. ¡Por qué no la ayudasteis? –no se preocupó en bajar la voz, eso ya no importaba. Siguió gritando con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, expulsando todo el odio que sentía en esos momentos contra los espíritus-. ¡Ellos siempre os han seguido¡Ellos siempre os han adorado¡Por qué permitisteis que les hicieran daño¡Por qué no los protegisteis¡Por qué los abandonasteis?

No recibió ninguna respuesta. El silencio continuó durante unos momentos más, sin que la mirada de Keirk se desviara de donde él sabía que se encontraba el espíritu, hasta que unos ojos violetas veteados de azul y ámbar aparecieron en el aire.

Keirk y el espíritu se miraron a los ojos durante unos minutos, el odio presente en los dorados de Harry, la tristeza en los violetas del espíritu. Pero a Keirk esa tristeza no le conmovió lo más mínimo. No lo había y ya no lo haría nunca más. Harry acababa de morir, con aquella chica entre sus brazos, como había hecho con Sirius cuando éste había pasado a través del velo, y con sus padres aquel fatídico 31 de octubre. Lo último que quedaba de Harry Potter había terminado de desaparecer.

* * *

La noche dio paso al día, a la cálida luz del sol que bañó las copas de los árboles, como todos los días. 

Pero aquella jornada no sería como todas las anteriores. Aquella mañana no habría gente que se despertaría al amanecer, se levantaría de las camas hechas con ramas y saldría a cazar y a fabricar instrumentos que necesitaran o a jugar con aquellas piedras de colores.

No, aquella mañana no habría vida en el poblado.

Keirk no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba allí acurrucado en el suelo, con el cuerpo de quien había sido su novia hasta apenas horas antes. No había dormido nada en toda la noche. Lo único que había hecho había sido permanecer abrazado a Yanira, sin querer separarse de ella, deseando reunirse allá donde fuera con su chica.

Pero tenía que levantarse. Era el único que quedaba de aquella tribu, tenía que darles a todos sepultura y celebrar la ceremonia del adiós para guiar las almas de todos ellos con los espíritus.

No pudo evitar pensar en la ironía que había en toda aquella situación. Justo la última ceremonia que le había enseñado Karil el día anterior había sido la del funeral, como si la chamana hubiera sabido lo que iba a pasar.

Y por mucho que le doliera, les debía a todos ellos hacer aquella ceremonia. Todos se habían portado con él estupendamente, como si siempre hubiera pertenecido a aquella tribu. Se los debía.

Levantó la cabeza, mirando todo a su alrededor. Kyrah se encontraba acurrucada a su lado, pero no estaba dormida, permanecía alerta, vigilando a su amo y todo a su alrededor dispuesta a protegerle si ocurría algo fuera de lo normal. Las chozas incendiadas aún humeaban, aunque el fuego ya se había extinguido. Los cadáveres seguían dispersados por todo lo que quedaba de la aldea, esperando a que alguien los recogiera y los juntara con sus familiares.

Keirk, sabiendo que él era el único que ahora podría hacer eso, se puso en pie, sin soltar ni separarse de Yanira. Sin querer mirar la cara de ninguno de los cadáveres, se dirigió hacia la cabaña de Karil, seguido de cerca por Kyrah, que se había levantado en cuando había visto que su amo se había puesto en pie.

Los ojos dorados de Harry se volvieron de nuevo verdes metalizados, y sus colmillos se transformaron otra vez en humanos. Keirk había perdido el odio que había sentido horas antes, siendo sustituido por la indiferencia y la frialdad.

No sintió nada cuando vio a la chamana tirada en el suelo de su choza, degollada y tirada en medio de un enorme charco de su propia sangre. Lo único que invadía el corazón de Keirk era el deseo de venganza contra aquellos monstruos que habían destrozado su mundo… de nuevo.

Apretó las mandíbulas, sintiendo un enorme deseo de golpear cualquier cosa que estuviera a mano; pero no tenía tiempo que perder. Volvió a salir de la choza y dejó con toda la delicadeza que pudo a Yanira en el suelo, delante de la cabaña y en un trozo de suelo limpio de sangre. Luego, volvió a entrar y salió momentos después con la menuda chamana en sus brazos, dejándola al lado de la chica e ignorando la sangre que manchaba sus brazos.

Poco a poco, y sin descanso, fue reuniendo a los integrantes de cada familia delante de sus chozas. Se internaba en las cabañas incendiadas, buscando a las personas que habían encerrado en su interior, encontrando en su mayoría a ancianos y mujeres con sus hijos pequeños que habían intentado esconderse, pero que no lo habían conseguido. Los cuerpos estaban medio calcinados y había un intenso olor a carne quemada en el interior de las chozas.

El último cuerpo que encontró fue el de la hija de Aka, con su diminuto hijo de unos pocos meses de edad a un lado en el suelo. Ninguno de los dos se había conseguido salvar. Ella había muerto de una puñalada por la espalda, seguro cuando había intentado escapar con su niño en brazos. Y el pequeño Hylle, con sus pequeños bracitos y sus rechonchas piernitas, no había podido escapar por sus propios medios. Un golpe en su fontanela y en los blandos huesos de su cráneo, había sido suficiente para quitarle la vida.

A Keirk se le volvieron a llenar los ojos de lágrimas sin darse cuenta. Recogió el pequeño cuerpecito del suelo y lo sostuvo en sus brazos con delicadeza, como si pudiera hacerle daño y no deseando hacérselo. Observó el regordete cuerpecito y acarició la suave piel, dándose cuenta de que hubiera podido tener otro, uno propio, unos meses después, en su lugar, dándose cuenta de que si hubiera llegado más rápido al poblado, si hubiera salvado a su novia, hubiera podido sostener a su propio hijo, otro cuerpo igual de suave, rechoncho y pequeñito, entre sus brazos, como tenía aquél en esos momentos.

Parpadeando con rapidez, intentando evitar que las nuevas lágrimas de sus ojos cayeran, dejó al bebé sobre el pecho de su madre, entre su padre y su abuelo.

El sol había comenzado a descender, estaba a punto de hacerse de noche, pero Keirk no tenía miedo. Puede que las defensas del poblado hubiesen caído, pero ningún animal se atrevería a acercarse por allí con el hedor a muerte que impregnaba el amiente. Y si a los B.A.T. se les ocurría volver allí aquella noche… bueno… se iban a encontrar con su peor pesadilla hecha realidad.

Se movió con celeridad. Se internó en la choza de Karil y buscó el bol con la sustancia azul que necesitaba para la ceremonia. La choza estaba patas arriba, se notaba que no había sido fácil derrotar a la terca chamana. Al final lo encontró, tirado en el suelo al lado de la cama, pero, afortunadamente, no se había derramado nada y había suficiente para todos.

De pronto, cuando salió, un intenso olor le llegó a la nariz. Era un olor extraño, distinto a todos los que se podían oler en la selva. Olía a civilización y a polución… Y a asesino.

Kyrah también lo olió. En su garganta empezó a resonar un profundo gruñido. Plegó sus orejas hacia atrás, pegadas a su cráneo, y se agazapó, preparada para saltar y abalanzarse contra su presa, esperando sólo la señal de su amo.

Y Keirk se la dio sin demora. Kyrah saltó sobre unos matorrales, y al caer de nuevo al suelo, al otro lado, se oyó un grito de terror, un grito humano.

Se apresuró a saltar él también los matorrales. Sus ojos se volvieron dorados cuando vio la figura que se encontraba allí tirada, cuando vio sus ojos azules aterrados, su pelo claro, su piel pálida y la túnica oscura que vestía.

Era un B.A.T. Uno de los asesinos.

Harry sonrió sarcásticamente. Qué unido tenía que estar aquel grupo de asesinos para dejar abandonados a sus compañeros muertos o heridos. Se había encontrado media docena de ellos muertos entre el resto de los cadáveres de los del poblado, tirados como habían caído al suelo, sin que ninguno de sus compañeros se hubiera preocupado por ellos. Él los había amontonado en un rincón para luego encargarse de ellos, y, mientras lo hacía, había deseado encontrarse con al menos uno vivo, sólo uno, al que pudiera hacérselo pagar.

Y ahora lo había encontrado.

Se acercó al hombre con pasos lentos y calculados, sin apartar sus escalofriantes ojos dorados de aquellos aterrados azules. Con un movimiento de su mano le indicó a Kyrah que lo soltara. La nundu le había sujetado por el brazo, clavando los colmillos lo justo APRA asustarle y paralizarle, pero no para herirle.

Keirk observó bien al hombre. Pelo rubio, ojos azules y piel pálida. Tenía cara de ángel, con aquellas mejillas sonrojadas. Pero el gesto de terror que tenía en el rostro le borraba esa apariencia de inocente.

Harry se pudo de cuclillas, al lado de su cabeza y le miró a los ojos. Terror, puro terror era lo que se reflejaba en esos orbes azules. Sonrió.

.-¿Tienes miedo? –le preguntó en un susurro, sin apartar sus ojos dorados de los azules, su ronca voz creándole escalofríos al hombre.

No dijo una palabra más. Se enderezó y, sin sentir una mínima compasión por el hombre ni por sus piernas aparentemente rotas al ver el ángulo extraño en el que se encontraban, le alzó en el aire y le colgó del árbol más próximo, a suficiente altura para hacerse daño si se caía.

Luego, dio media vuelta y volvió hacia donde estaban los de la tribu, sosteniendo con fuerza el bol de la pintura azul entre sus manos, decidiendo encargarse del único B.A.T. vivo más tarde.

Llevó a cabo la ceremonia de forma eficaz y rápida. No podía seguir observando toda esa masacre. Se iba a volver loco.

Pintó las caras de todos ellos con la pintura azul, les colocó en medio del pecho los rakish y dibujó un círculo a su alrededor. A continuación tapó todos los cadáveres con las ramas de las chozas y de las camas, sin dejar nada a la vista.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente antes de ponerse a entonar la última canción que Karil le habían enseñado, la canción de despedida. Oír su propio tonto de voz, bajo y algo ronco, pronunciando con lentitud y claridad el lenguaje Antiguo, despidiéndose de todas aquellas magníficas e inocentes personas, consiguió hacerle llorar de nuevo. Sentía a los espíritus llorar con él y estremecerse de dolor y tristeza a su alrededor, sintió cómo los árboles y los matorrales se estremecían, como si de verdad pudieran notar el sufrimiento de Keirk y lo sufrieran con él. Los pájaros y el resto de animales que vivían por los alrededores se congregaron allí y rompieron su silencio, creando una exótica música de fondo que acompañó a Harry durante toda la ceremonia.

Y entonces llegó el momento más duro para Keirk. Notando cómo sus ojos se seguían nublando por las lágrimas y su corazón y su alma aullaban de dolor, susurró una palabra, haciendo que su rakish brillara y las ramas que cubrían los cadáveres se prendieran fuego. Poco a poco, el fuego fue extendiéndose por todos los cuerpos.

Harry no pudo evitarlo. Necesitaba verla una vez más, una última vez. Antes de que el fuego comenzara a incinerar los cuerpos que había junto a ella, Keirk apartó con cuidado las ramas que cubrían el bello rostro de su chica, observando y deleitándose con sus bonitos rasgos redondeados, sus grandes ojos cubiertos por sus párpados, su pequeña nariz y sus carnosos labios.

Acarició con dulzura la suave curva de su mejilla y su barbilla y besó por última vez sus labios y su frente, despidiéndose de ella.

Volvió a colocar las ramas en su sitio justo a tiempo antes de que las llamas comenzaran a devorar aquel cuerpo que tan bien había conocido él.

No se apartó de allí cuando el fuego cubrió por completo a su chica. Permaneció arrodillado en el suelo, murmurando la canción de despedida, como si se la dedicara sólo a ella, sintiendo las danzantes llamas del fuego peligrosamente cerca de su piel, pero sin preocuparse de si se quemaba o no.

No le importó el horrible hedor a carne quemada que impregnaba el ambiente. No se molestó en cubrirse la nariz y la boca para no aspirar aquel olor. Lo único que hizo fue permanecer allí arrodillado, al lado del cadáver de su chica del de Karil, entonando la canción una y otra vez durante toda la noche hasta que el fuego se extinguió por sí solo.

Y, al final, mientras la luz del sol comenzaba a iluminar las copas de los árboles en un nuevo amanecer, invocó un fuerte viento que esparció las cenizas de aquel último poblado mágico de África por todos los rincones del continente, de norte a sur y de este a oeste.

Los pocos enseres que quedaron de los indígenas fueron enterrados. Él cogió las pocas cosas que podían serle útil –su lanza, puntas de repuesto, cuchillos, cuencos y pociones y ungüentos medicinales-, las metió en su mochila y todo lo demás lo sepultó bajo toneladas de tierra que removió con unas pocas palabras mágicas. Nadie sabría nada sobre aquel poblado, tenían derecho a descansar en paz sin que hubiera gente que se pusiera a rebuscar entre sus restos.

Pero antes de irse de allí, aún tenía unos cuantos cabos que tenía que atar.

Volvió a donde había colgado a aquel hombre en el árbol, con Kyrah a su lado. Observó con sus ojos verdes a ese asesino que se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a las ramas del árbol para no caer, pensando en cuál sería la mejor forma de vengarse y enseñarle que había cosas con las que no se podía jugar

No tuvo ninguna compasión con aquel hombre. No sintió ninguna compasión cuando le oyó gritar de dolor mientras sentía cómo su piel se coraba formando dibujos bajo la mano y el cuchillo de Keirk.

.-Mis compañeros volverán –le dijo el asesino a Harry cuando éste le empotró contra un árbol y hacía que las ramas de éste se entretejieran alrededor de los brazos del hombre para que éste quedara colgando a varios centímetros del suelo-, y cuando lo hagan te darán tu merecido, asqueroso demonio.

.-Dudo que vuelvan –le contestó Harry, mirando a los ojos a su enemigo, cambiando sus ojos de un verde metalizado a un escalofriante dorado y consiguiendo aterrorizarle con ese simple gesto-, pero si vuelven, quiero que recuerdes mi nombre, quiero que lo pronuncies cuando ellos te encuentren, quiero que se les quede bien grabado en la cabeza y que sepan que se han ganado un feroz enemigo que no descansará hasta que todos y cada uno de ellos haya muerto.

Hizo un gesto con su mano a Kyrah, instándola a acercarse. Cuando ésta lo hizo y rugió, mostrándole sus mortales colmillos al hombre, Harry la imitó, haciendo crecer sus propios colmillos y elevando su labio superior para que el hombre los viera, pronunciando sus últimas palabras con voz ronca y gutural.

.-Mi nombre es Keirk.

Lo último que se oyó de aquel asesino fue su grito desgarrados cuando sintió las garras de Harry desgarrándole el pecho y creándole cuatro largos y sangrientos cortes paralelos desde su hombro derecho hasta su costado izquierdo.

Después, el silencio.

* * *

Se colgó la mochila a su espalda. No le hizo falta echar una mirada atrás cuando se alejó del poblado. Ya no había nada que le atara y le mantuviera allí. No, todos habían muerto, todo había desaparecido. 

Echó a correr con la nundu a su lado. Con el sol a su espalda, se dirigió hacia el oeste, en busca de una ciudad muggle por donde pudiera escapar de aquel continente y empezar su búsqueda del resto de los B.A.T.

Sus ojos verdes no se apartaron de su camino, saltando de rama en rama y salvando los obstáculos. En ellos lo único que se podía leer era un sentimiento profundo, muy bien clavado en su mente, corazón y alma, lo único que deseaba.

Venganza.

* * *

Los repentinos estallidos resonaron en el desgarrador silencio del claro. Las figuras que acababan de aparecerse se movieron incómodas en su lugar, sin querer moverse de allí, un temor inconsciente paralizándoles desde su interior. 

Un nuevo estallido y una nueva figura apareció en el lugar. Su porte altivo y orgulloso demostraba su seguridad en sí misma, demostraba el importante cargo que ostentaba aquel grupo.

De inmediato la nueva figura se percató del extraño comportamiento de sus compañeros.

.-¿Qué es lo que pasa? –preguntó con voz fuerte y firme, descubriéndose el rostro, que hasta ese momento había llevado oculto tras la capucha de su capa. Su largo pelo veteado de canas cayó a su espalda, cubriendo parte del dibujo del murciélago que llevaba allí plasmado.

.-¿No lo nota, señora Harding? –le preguntó a su vez uno que estaba a su lado-. Es… inquietante.

.-No me diga que ahora tiene miedo, Harrison –le espetó ella con obvio desdén-. No son más que los resquicios de magia negra que han estado utilizando estos demonios durante generaciones. Pero ahora ya no queda nadie que pueda utilizarla; no tiene nada de qué preocuparse, Harrison.

.-Señora… -una voz al fondo del grupo se alzó entre las demás-… ¿y cómo resquicios de magia negra han podido hacer eso?

Harding se aproximó hacia el hombre que había hablado y observó lo que él señalaba con un dedo. La sonrisa arrogante que hasta esos momentos alargaba sus labios en un gesto monstruoso, desapareció y se vio sustituida por una inmensa preocupación.

Allí, alineados en dos filas, creando un macabro pasillo, se encontraban los cadáveres de sus compañeros, flotando en el aire como si fueran simples marionetas que colgaban de unos hilos invisibles enredados en las ramas de los árboles. Algunos tenían las gargantas abiertas; otros, las cabezas destrozadas a golpes; otros, llenos de heridas por todo el cuerpo… todos cubiertos de sangre y encharcando el suelo bajo ellos, todos mirando con sus ojos sin vida a los extranjeros.

Harding frunció el ceño, preocupada. Las Artes Oscuras no podían haber hecho eso sin la intervención de una persona que supiera utilizarlas. Eso sólo significaba una cosa: alguien había sobrevivido al ataque, alguien había escapado a la masacre.

Caminó por aquel pasillo, sin querer observar los cadáveres que la miraban con sus vidriosos ojos muertos, como si en verdad estuvieran vivos, hasta que llegó al final y descubrió la escena hacia la que le encaminaban sus compañeros.

Ante sus ojos fríos y duros se alzaba el cuerpo de uno de los suyos, colgado de un árbol y aún vivo. Todo el temblaba, cubierto de sangre y largos cortes. Sus desenfocados ojos azules miraban al infinito, sin percatarse de la gente que estaba allí con él, y todo su cuerpo temblaba descontroladamente. Tenía unos enormes cortes en el pecho, desgarrando su túnica, su piel y sus músculos.

.-Por Merlín… -susurró Harding al contemplarlo. Se acercó corriendo a él y fue a hacer un gesto a sus hombrees para que la ayudaran a bajarle, pero una voz ronca y baja se oyó y la detuvo.

.-Keirk… Keirk… -decía el rubio, posando los ojos sobre su jefa, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que ella estaba allí y de que no estaba solo-… fue Keirk…

.-¿Qué es lo que dices? –le preguntó Harding, mirándole a los ojos.

.-Keirk…

.-¿Fue él el que se escapó, el que te hizo esto?

.-Keirk…

De pronto, la boca se le llenó de sangre. Se atragantó, intentó respirar, pero él ya había vivido lo suficiente para cumplir su última misión. Su corazón se detuvo y, antes de que cualquier de sus compañeros pudiera ayudarle, el último aliento escapó de su cuerpo.

Harding apretó la mandíbula, toda su satisfacción evaporada y sustituida por una profunda frustración.

Estaban en problemas.

* * *

Wenas! Lo prometido es deuda! Aunque creo que mejor me voy cavando mi propia tumba, porque estoy segura de que más de uno cumplirá las amenazas que recibí en el capítulo anterior :S xD Bueno… qué se le va a hacer. 

Por cierto! Que hasta que yo no lo diga, lo de la votación de macho o hembra sigue abierta! Podéis seguir votando para lo que prefiráis, que aunque yo no haya dicho para qué lo quiero ya muchos se lo están imaginando (y acertando, claro xD)! Así que venga, a mandar un review diciéndome lo que preferís!

Hablando de reviews… gracias a todos! Millones de agradecimientos y besotes a todas aquellas magníficas personas que dejan comentarios estupendísimos!

Os quiero!

Aykasha-peke  
_Miembro de muchas Órdenes_

PD: Perdonad los errores de grámatica y/o ortografía que pueda haber. No tengo internet en casa, tengo que ir a un ciber, y no me dio tiempo esta vez a revisar el cap :S La próxima vez que me conecte lo volveré a colgar corregido ;)


End file.
